I AM BELLA SWAN OR SASHA FIERCE!
by AnnaJoyCMS
Summary: #FINALIZADA!#Edward Cullen era um produtor de TV tentando realizar um show ao vivo com a Beyoncé e a Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova York. No entanto, ele não contava que o conservador spalla da orquestra - Isabella Swan - atrapalhasse seus planos.
1. O SPALLA:  BROKENHEARTED GIRL

**I AM BELLA SWAN OR... SASHA FIERCE?**

.

.

**SINOPSE: Junho de 2009. Às vésperas da estreia da turnê _"I AM..."_ da Beyoncé, no _Madison Square Garden_, em New York; Edward Cullen e Emmett McCathy são dois produtores do Canal CBS que, responsáveis pela realização de um grande show de TV com a estrela, num estilo mais intimista e clássico, pretendem conseguir a participação da Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova York para o programa. No entanto, eles não contavam com a recusa do conservador _spalla_ da orquestra: Isabella Swan. Rígida e severa; Isabella fora educada em tradicional e rigoroso colégio interno, e despreza música _pop_. Arrogante, ela vê seu mundo perfeito de música erudita desmoronar de uma hora para outra, com a revelação de um segredo, e a traição e ingratidão daquele que se apoiou nela para subir. Devastada, ela inconscientemente toma emprestado o "alter-ego" da diva _pop_ e, escapando da realidade, liberta um lado desconhecido seu; saído do escaninho mais reprimido de sua mente, para temperar sua vida com humor, sensualidade, amor e sexo num curioso caso de _transtorno de personalidade dissociativa_.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta SONG-FIC Twilight é totalmente inspirada no DVD _"I AM... World Tour"_ da Beyoncé, bem como em suas músicas. Mas, me baseei um pouquinho também no filme _"Eu, eu mesmo e Irene"_, com o Jim Carrey e a Renée Zellweger.

Os personagens pertencem, em sua maioria, à Stephenie Meyer; salvo algumas características marcantes que foram modificadas. _Sasha Fierce_ é uma personagem da Beyoncé. Mas a Bella surtada, com _Transtorno de Personalidade Dissociativa,_ **é minha**! ;)

A história será uma **Beward**, mas tenham em mente que **a "vilã" é a personalidade Sasha Fierce da Bella**, então teremos lemons com outros shippers inusitados e que eu sempre quis escrever! As leitoras mais fanáticas por Beward precisarão manter a mente aberta, enquanto surtam de raiva da "FierceBitch", e torcem pelo meu Eddie-Totoso! kkkkkkkkk

Preciso deixar claro que adoro pop music e sou fã da Beyoncé! Não se assustem com alguns comentários ácidos da minha Bella, isto é uma fanfic, e qualquer coisa que a Bella falar da Beyoncé faz parte da história somente!

E, finalmente... Não ganho nada escrevendo esta história! Só estou me divertindo, e espero com isso, divertir quem vier compartilhá-la comigo!

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**N/A: Não teremos Prólogo, trago hoje o 1º capítulo! A história é predominantemente narrada em 3ª pessoa onisciente, mas teremos alguns BPOV's e EPOV's, sempre que eu achar necessário. Eu aviso antes no texto!  
><strong>_

_**Boa leitura e divirtam-se!... *-* **_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

1. O _SPALLA_ – _BROKEN-HEARTED GIRL_

.

_**18 de Junho de 2009, Quinta-feira – Avery Fisher Hall, New York – Três dias para a estreia de I Am... Tour nos EUA **_

_**.**_

– Por favor, aguardem aqui senhores, Mr. Masen virá recebê-los em instantes... – avisou Ms. Stanley, assistente de Carlisle Masen. Com seus cabelos castanhos claros disciplinados num coque mal feito, e vestida num barato conjunto de casaco e saia de secretária, ela deixava transparecer toda indiferença fria e relapsa perante a presença incomum dos dois homens ali. Mas na realidade, tão logo os tenha deixado sozinhos na sala do diretor musical da Orquestra Filarmônica de New York, Jessica Stanley se deixou derreter e hiperventilar encostada na porta fechada, para o lado de sua sala.

Deixou sua mente correr em fantasias voluptuosas num sussurro íntimo:

– _Wow!..._ Edward Cullen e Emmett McCarthy, produtores do Canal CBS... – foi assim que eles se identificaram, na verdade ambos eram aguardados por Masen. – Como são... _gostosos_!... – deu voz à sua constatação íntima e óbvia.

Sua mão deslizou pelos seios, praticamente intocados, e desceu até o baixo ventre, onde aplicou uma leve pressão sobre o desejo incontido. Ela podia ouvir os dois conversando baixo atrás da porta enquanto aguardavam, mas não o suficiente para identificar o que falavam; o que foi ótimo para sua precária fantasia, pois ela podia imaginar que ambos sibilavam obscenidades em seus ouvidos, enquanto a contemplavam se tocando. Eles a agradeceram com vozes tão _sexys_ agora a pouco...!

Um suspiro baixo eclodiu de sua garganta, quando ouviu a voz surpresa de seu chefe, sendo pega num constrangedor flagra:

– _Ms. Stanley?..._

– _Ah!..._ – assustou-se num gritinho. Vermelha de vergonha, Jessica ajeitou seu casaco e sua saia, dizendo gaguejante. – M-Mr. M-Masen! D-descu-culpe... – já abrindo a porta afobadamente.

Carlisle Masen lutou para ignorar as trapalhadas de sua infame assistente e entrou em sua sala, já sabendo que era aguardado. O diretor musical da célebre filarmônica, uma das mais importantes do mundo, era um homem grisalho do alto de seus 55 anos de vida, todos dedicados a música clássica.

Sua entrada na sala fez com que os dois jovens que o aguardavam pulassem da cadeira, ficando de pé a fim de apertar-lhe a mão, educadamente.

– Bom dia, Mr. Masen! Emmett McCarthy! – apresentou-se o mais alto e forte, com um gentil sorriso de criança, daqueles que formavam covinhas; sob olhos incrivelmente azuis.

– Bom dia, Mr. Masen! Eu sou Edward Cullen! Obrigada por nos receber! – disse o outro, tinha sinceros olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze.

Carlisle Masen sentou-se em sua imponente cadeira, após apertar as duas mãos que lhes foram oferecidas, dizendo:

– Sentem-se, por favor, fiquem à vontade, senhores!... – em tom afável.

– Bom, viemos dispostos a fechar as negociações sobre o show que lhe adiantei por telefone... – tomou a frente Cullen. – Tanto nós da CBS, quanto os representantes da Beyoncé fazem questão que a orquestra a participar do programa seja a melhor de todas...! A Filarmônica de New York! – bajulou.

Carlisle Masen riu do gracejo, mas avisou em tom de suspense:

– Temo que não seja tão simples assim, senhores... – Emmett remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira, Carlisle continuou. – Conversei a respeito do projeto com nosso maestro Michael Newton, e ele se mostrou favorável... Eu também estaria interessado e contente com o convite dos senhores. Mas...

– _Mas...?_ – insistiu Emmett, ansioso. Tudo dependia dessa conversa!... Eles não poderiam falhar. Os diretores, toda a equipe, mais os representantes da Beyoncé esperavam que eles obtivessem sucesso nas negociações com a Filarmônica de New York. A Beyoncé _só aceitaria_ participar do programa ao vivo, com novos arranjos para as novas músicas da turnê, se fosse com a Filarmônica de New York... A concepção do show era apresentar um lado intimista e clássico da estrela e de suas músicas...! Seria uma noite de gala para a emissora, com convidados famosos e divulgação publicitária maciça. Nada poderia dar errado!... _Nada!_ E ele e Edward eram os produtores responsáveis por tudo aquilo...

– Os senhores querem que a orquestra proponha novos arranjos para as músicas de uma estrela pop, e isso será um tanto complicado para nós, pois... – Carlisle fez uma pausa constrangida e, logo depois, despejou. – _Isso_ não depende de mim ou do maestro Newton, e sim do nosso _spalla_... Que não aceitaria algo assim de forma alguma...

– _Spalla?..._ Que diabos é um... _Spalla?_ – guinchou Emmett, cuspindo a palavra com irritação muito mal disfarçada. Edward o cutucou para que reduzisse o tom. Perder a cabeça agora não os ajudaria em nada.

Carlisle Masen, porém, os responderia séria e gravemente:

– O _spalla_, numa orquestra, Mr. McCarthy, é o primeiro violinista. O primeiro solista do instrumento mais nobre e erudito, que é o violino. É o mais virtuose músico de todo o corpo de instrumentistas da orquestra. Todos os músicos devem se reportar diretamente a ele, e acima dele está somente o maestro. O _spalla_ é o responsável pela afinação dos instrumentos e da orquestra inteira antes de uma apresentação. – explicou Carlisle entre a didática e a ênfase da justificativa.

– Muito bem... Compreendo a importância do _spalla_ para uma orquestra deste porte, mas não entendo porque ele detém tanto poder _aqui_, na Filarmônica de New York, senhor? – interviu Edward, conciliador.

Carlisle suspirou profundamente antes de explicar:

– Temos um _spalla_ radicalmente conservador aqui, Mr. Cullen. Trata-se de uma rara criatura criada em meio à música erudita, com uma educação extremamente rígida e severa num colégio interno. Nosso _spalla_ é obstinadamente contra toda manifestação musical que não seja clássica, as quais classifica como _"subcultura"_...! Tenho total certeza de que nosso _spalla_ não apoiará a realização do show... – lamentou Masen.

Emmett arfou já desesperado. Edward manteve a calma e pediu:

– Podemos conhecê-lo, Mr. Masen?

Carlisle o encarou incrédulo e um tanto divertido, antes de assentir e convidar:

– Certamente... Queiram me acompanhar, por favor. – já se levantando.

Os dois seguiram Carlisle Masen pelos corredores da ala administrativa do _Avery Fisher Hall, _a "casa" da Filarmônica de New York, no Lincoln Center – Manhattan. À medida que eles avançavam, a melodia de uma música doce e, ao mesmo tempo, luxuriante ia aumentando de volume gradativamente. Eles pararam de frente a uma grande porta dupla, com o som bem mais definível, e Carlisle embevecido, abriu as portas para que eles se deparassem com o magnífico e célebre anfiteatro, onde a orquestra ensaiava.

Emmett franziu a testa surpreso com a acústica do local e a qualidade do som limpo e cristalino da sinfônica completa. Edward sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha, e mentalmente atribuiu aquilo ao magnetismo que aquele ambiente teria provocado em seu corpo.

Os três desceram para o setor de cadeiras térreas bem de frente ao palco. Obviamente que a lendária casa de espetáculos estava vazia, ainda assim os três permaneceram de pé.

Imediatamente, Edward e Emmett se entreolharam confusos e curiosos, uma vez que não avistaram o famoso maestro Newton. Quem regia a orquestra no ensaio era uma mulher. Foi Edward quem deu voz aquela dúvida em forma de sussurro:

– Não vejo o maestro Newton...

– Não... Ele não participa dos ensaios... – esclareceu Carlisle reticente, seu tom cheio de reprovação. Edward começou a achar aquilo muito estranho. Como pode um maestro sequer ensaiar junto de seus músicos?... Sua testa se franziu e ele devolveu outra pergunta:

– Quem é o _spalla_? – seus orbes verdes vasculharam ansiosos; a primeira fileira dos violinos.

– O regente ensaiando a orquestra, Mr. Cullen. – Carlisle Masen foi categórico. – Isabella Swan.

Edward sentiu seus olhos arregalarem-se em surpresa, mas logo seria distraído pelo retumbante clímax da música, e observando os movimentos vigorosos da regente, teve a nítida e absurda impressão que parecia que todo aquele som impactante agora fluía e advinha do franzino, esguio e esbelto corpo que gesticulava febrilmente perante todos os instrumentistas da sinfônica.

Ele ainda não podia perscrutar-lhe o rosto – uma vez que ela permanecia de costas para onde eles estavam e de frente para a sinfônica –; mas notou que finas mechas do cabelo castanho escuro de Isabella começaram a desprender-se do indefectível e austero coque que ela ostentava, tamanho o vigor com que ela agora se movia, regendo os acordes finais da música. E, terminando após o impacto final, com os braços abertos, e a cabeça pendendo para trás, totalmente entregue e extasiada, para arrancar aplausos de Masen e Emmett, aos quais ele acompanharia um segundo atrasado e ainda distraído com o fato de que ela parecia até mais alta do que realmente era, enquanto regia a orquestra.

Hipnotizado, e curioso para enxergar seu rosto, Edward percebeu que ela estremeceu levemente, assustando-se com os aplausos intrusos e os ignorou diligentemente; e ainda de costas, fez comentários e chamou a atenção dos músicos para seus erros durante a execução da música que eles acabaram de levar a termo.

Novo arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando o som levemente rouco e firme da voz daquela mulher ecoou pelo majestoso anfiteatro. Seu rosto buscou o de Carlisle automaticamente, e Edward notou que o mesmo franziu a testa, envergonhado com a atitude fria e hostil de Isabella. Sentindo o olhar observador de Edward em seu rosto, Carlisle apenas explicou:

– Ms. Swan é filha do lendário maestro e ex-diretor musical da filarmônica, Charles Swan. – informou com certa ironia disfarçada, mas que não passou despercebida pela perspicácia de Edward. – Como eu lhes disse, ela é extremamente conservadora com relação à música e ao repertório da Filarmônica, pelo qual é a responsável direta. Ser filha de quem é... – pausa para escolha cuidadosa de palavras. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. –... Fez com que ela respirasse música erudita desde criança... Ela cresceu nos corredores desta Casa...! Aos dez anos, ela já tocava _Mozart_ genialmente ao piano; aos quinze, já regia a Filarmônica completa; aos vinte criava alguns arranjos e afinava a sinfônica antes das apresentações – auxiliando o antigo _spalla_ de seu pai; e, aos vinte e cinco anos, ela se tornou o _spalla_ antes mesmo da ascensão de Newton... São, agora, vinte e sete anos dedicados à música clássica e a esta filarmônica senhores...! – citou Carlisle orgulhoso.

Eles foram distraídos pela aproximação de Jessica, que aos sussurros, avisou com um celular na mão:

– Mr. Masen... Há uma ligação urgente para o senhor...

Carlisle assentiu agradecendo, ao pegar o celular que lhe era oferecido, e lançando um olhar de desculpas aos dois, afastou-se a fim de atender à chamada, deixando Edward e Emmett com sua secretária. O ensaio continuava e o _spalla_ agora ouvia separadamente cada grupo de instrumentos, a procura de possíveis imperfeições. Emmett sibilou próximo ao ouvido de Edward:

– A gente se ferrou nessa!... – contrariado.

– Você desiste muito fácil... – devolveu Edward aos sussurros. – Ainda nem conversamos com ela...! Ainda não entendo porque _ela_ não é a regente oficial da filarmônica se é ela quem faz tudo por aqui!...

– Porque ela deixa que Newton, seu namorado há três anos e noivo há seis meses, receba o mérito de todo seu trabalho...! – foi Jessica quem interrompeu esclarecendo vitoriosa.

– _O quê?..._ – surpreendeu-se Edward. – _Ela é noiva dele?..._

Jessica assentiu sorrindo ironicamente, Emmett se aproximou para escutar melhor a fofoca.

– Os músicos a chamam de _"A Dama de Ferro"_!... – sibilou. – Ela é extremamente autoritária e arrogante, mas é brilhante e todos admitem isso... – revirou os olhos. – Ela faz todo o trabalho dele, depois se esconde e deixa que Newton brilhe sozinho perante a mídia... Só que sem que ela saiba, ele a trai frequentemente!... – acrescentou maldosamente. Edward e Emmett se entreolharam, interessados. – Todas as instrumentistas atraentes da orquestra já passaram pela cama dele, e a idiota Swan nem desconfia de nada!... Ele subiu apoiando-se nela, mas é um músico medíocre, que só conseguiu o que tem, graças a ela...

Ao invés de processar mentalmente aquela valiosa informação para seus planos, Edward fitou por um momento o _spalla_ trabalhando; agora com as fileiras de violinistas, e fascinado a viu interpelar um músico que não acertava as notas e o andamento corretos no movimento final:

– Não é isso, Seth!... – guinchou ela, enérgica. – Você está fazendo _moderatto_, e nós precisamos de um _adágio_ neste trecho...! Será que vou precisar de um metrônomo aqui?... Deixe-me mostrar! – Isabella praticamente tomou o violino dos braços do jovem violinista e posicionando-o em seu pescoço executou o trecho da maneira que ela queria que ficasse. Ela era impetuosa e divina tocando, e Edward sentiu o terceiro arrepio na espinha, ainda sem ter sequer lhe conhecido o rosto misterioso. Swan ainda continuava virada de costas. Ela por fim, encerrou o ensaio, visivelmente exasperada com o desempenho dos instrumentistas. – Já basta por hoje!... Retomaremos a sinfonia do início amanhã e eu não vou tolerar tropeços idiotas e injustificáveis!... _Fui clara?..._

Isabella desceu as escadas do grande palco, deixando seus músicos dispersar-se aos poucos, e caminhou curiosamente na direção dos invasores do seu ensaio, ao mesmo tempo em que o diretor Masen juntava-se novamente a eles e Jessica saía satisfeita por haver conseguido fazer sua fofoca.

Ela caminhou na direção dos três causando impressões diferentes em cada um deles. Carlisle sentia carinho e um profundo orgulho; Emmett sentia-se curioso, mas um pouco intimidado pela majestade que aquela pequena e antipática mulher exalava, muito embora ele jamais fosse admitir isso. E por fim, havia Edward...

Edward, imediatamente, sondou-lhe os traços finos e delicados na pele de porcelana; reparou em seu andar cadenciado e em seus modos formais e austeros da rigorosa educação citada por Carlisle Masen, e com a aproximação de Isabella junto deles, Edward perdeu-se no castanho escuro e misterioso do olhar daquela mulher intrigante.

Os olhos de Isabella eram duros de reprovação, mas ele veria através disso, e enxergaria exatamente a ansiedade latente e borbulhante de uma mulher insegura, mas que luta por manter o que conquistou. Ele sempre foi um excelente "leitor" das pessoas, mas Isabella tinha algo mais que ele não conseguia decodificar... O que levava alguém a ter tanto poder e competências em suas mãos, dentro de uma das maiores orquestras sinfônicas do mundo, e abdicar de receber os méritos em favor de outrem?... Ele não compreendia.

Isabella parou junto deles, sentindo-se minuciosamente medida e estudada, mas sem se deixar intimidar, ergueu uma sobrancelha e exigiu de Carlisle:

– A que se deve a interrupção em meu ensaio, Carlisle? Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o quanto eu detesto este tipo de intromissão!... – em tom exasperadíssimo.

– Mas, Bella... – justificou-se Carlisle em tom baixo e acuado, visivelmente encolhido perante a pequena Isabella. Edward não deixou passar o apelido usado por Masen. – O repertório de sábado já está fechado e perfeito. A sinfonia que vocês ensaiavam é para a apresentação do próximo mês...

– Não importa! – guinchou ela, ainda em tom comedido, mas ríspido. – Você não viu as cordas como estão ridiculamente perdidas?... Um mês será pouco para colocar essa bagunça do jeito que você sabe que eu gosto...! Porque estes instrumentistas são todos uns incompetentes, que não colocam _nada_ no que tocam!... – esta última frase chamou a atenção de Edward... _"Não colocam _nada_ no que tocam"..._ Ele se sentiu compelido a concordar internamente com ela, principalmente após vê-la empunhando o violino com maestria tamanha; capaz de fazer cada pêlo de bronze do seu corpo eriçar-se com o som que ela fora capaz de arrancar do instrumento.

Carlisle suspirou constrangido e acrescentou mais um argumento em sua injustificada intromissão:

– Eu precisava apresentar-lhe a estes dois senhores... – Isabella os sondou pela primeira vez. Carlisle continuou. – Este é Emmett McCarthy... – Emmett apontou-lhe a mão direita para um aperto, e sorriu seu melhor sorriso, certo de que isso seria suficiente para derreter a frieza da _Dama de Ferro..._! Triste engano!... Isabella apenas cruzou suas mãos atrás, recusando-se deliberadamente em apertar sua mão. Carlisle quase corado de vergonha continuou. – E este é Edward Cullen... – Edward não cometeu o mesmo erro de seu amigo, apenas assentiu sério, quase irritado com a arrogância da pequena mulher que atrapalharia seus planos com o show. – Eles são produtores do canal...

– Sei _muito bem_ quem eles são... – interrompeu Isabella, com altivez gelada na voz. – São aqueles que pretendem fazer chacota do meu trabalho, colocando meus músicos para acompanhar uma _cantorazinha_ _pop_... – ela cuspiu as últimas palavras com desprezo. – São as pessoas que querem profanar este santuário da música clássica com letras que usam termos tais quais _"como uma virgem"_ e _"ops! eu fiz de novo..."_!... – ela fez um amplo movimento com os braços quando se referiu ao teatro do _Avery Fisher Hall, _onde eles estavam, e seu tom subiu com o sarcasmo borbulhante no sorriso mordaz, quando citou os versos.

Emmett tentou corrigi-la:

– Desculpe, mas não é da Madonna e nem da Brit...

– _Ora, não me interessa de qual delas se trata!..._ – tilintou Isabella interrompendo-o veemente, sua voz ecoou por todo o anfiteatro, embora ela não estivesse gritando de forma alguma. Emmett encolheu-se. – _Não trabalharei com nenhuma delas! Do contrário, trate de arrumar outro _spalla_ e arranjador para a Filarmônica,_ _Carlisle! Porque _eu_ estarei fora!..._ – Carlisle estremeceu com a perspectiva. Perder Bella estava fora de cogitação. – _Não tomarei parte deste circo em hipótese alguma..._

Edward assistiu aquilo irritado e fascinado ao mesmo tempo... Irritado com a irredutibilidade daquela mulher, levando seu projeto com a Beyoncé por água a baixo, com um polido chute em seu traseiro. E, fascinado com a delicadeza dos lábios rosados dela, enquanto falava, ou com o brilho fanático e possessivo em seus olhos quando citou o teatro do _Avery Fisher Hall _e os _seus_ músicos.

– Bem, Ms. Swan... Vejo que sequer conhece o trabalho da _Ms. Knowles_. – disse ele. Seu tom continha toda frieza superficial. Edward foi propositalmente formal ao se referir a Beyoncé, certo de que isso chamaria a atenção de Isabella. – Daqui a três dias ela estreará a nova turnê e... – ele hesitou, retirando do bolso do paletó, e entregando a ela um dos ingressos para o show no _Madison Square Garden_. – Peço que a senhorita reconsidere e vá ao show, ao menos conhecer... – Bella pegou o ingresso, lívida com a ousadia de Edward; e deixou-se perder por um segundo fugaz no verde intenso do olhar dele. Edward, por sua vez, temeu por um momento, que ela fosse rasgar o ingresso. Emmett, sem acreditar no que Edward acabara de fazer, quase voou no ingresso, a fim de recuperá-lo para Edward.

Ela pegou o ingresso, e levantou as sobrancelhas em incredulidade, antes de desfazer:

– Não posso garantir... O senhor tem certeza que pretende desperdiçar um ingresso assim?... – com certa ironia. Edward manteve-se firme. Os ingressos já estavam esgotados e aquele era de sua namorada, Tanya.

– Sim... Por favor... – Bella gargalhou brevemente, desfazendo-se de seu gesto. Edward viu todo o sarcasmo daquele sorriso, e pensou o quão perfeito seria um sorriso sincero daquela criatura arrogante.

– Olhe para mim Sr. Cullen... – ela abriu um pouco os braços numa pausa curta, e continuou. – Acha mesmo que eu sou mulher de me enfiar no meio de uma multidão de fãs histéricos num show desses?... Eu estou acostumada com camarotes!... Jamais me misturaria ao público dessa _cantorazinha_!...

"_Agora é o momento que ela rasga meu ingresso..."_ lamentou-se mentalmente Edward. Mas Bella, para surpresa dele, apenas enfiou o ingresso no bolso da saia e saiu pisando firme, na direção em que eles vieram.

– Sinto muito, senhores... – murmurou Carlisle, olhando-a afastar-se.

– Ainda não me dei por vencido, Mr. Masen. – disse Edward. – Ela não rasgou o ingresso...! Há esperanças!... – Carlisle não parecia tão certo disso:

– Não se engane Mr. Cullen... Ela não vai reconsiderar... Como eu lhes disse, Bella despreza _pop_ _music_. Agora, se me dão licença, há algo que preciso resolver...

Eles se despediram brevemente, com Carlisle prometendo relutante que tentaria a intervenção do maestro Michael Newton no caso.

Já no estacionamento, Emmett explodiu:

– Você ficou louco! Se desfazer de um ingresso assim!... Vai perder o show e aquela _bitch_ não vai...!

– Não vou perder o show, Em... – disse Edward, tranquilamente, abrindo a porta do motorista de seu Volvo prata. – Dei a ela o ingresso da Tanya... Ainda vou ao show. Pra mim é trabalho de todo jeito...

– A Tanya vai te matar, cara... – informou Emmett assombrado, antes de sentar-se no banco do carona. – A _Rose_ me mataria...!

Edward não estava preocupado com isso. Explicaria a situação e tinha certeza que Tanya compreenderia. Ele deu partida no carro e arrancou dali, com pressa em retornar ao escritório do estúdio da CBS com as péssimas notícias sobre o show.

.

_**20 Junho de 2009, Sábado – Apresentação da Filarmônica no Avery Fisher Hall – Véspera da estreia da Beyoncé em NYC**_

.

– No que o senhor se baseou para escolha do repertório da apresentação da orquestra nesta noite? – perguntou a jovem e linda repórter no _New York Times_ a Michael Newton; no _backstage_ do _Avery Fisher Hall_, momentos antes do início da apresentação.

Michael limpou a garganta seriamente e respondeu à pergunta, sem perceber que era observado ao longe por Bella. Ela sabia que ele sabia que fora ela quem havia escolhido o repertório da apresentação da orquestra. Mas, Bella na verdade não se importava que ele ficasse com todos os créditos pelo seu trabalho.

Ela o amava e ponto. Fora educada para ser a esposa e mãe perfeita. Apesar da revolução feminista, ainda existiam colégios internos aptos a realizarem este trabalho, ainda que nas entrelinhas e de forma subliminar.

Bella, de fato, sentia prazer em ser a "grande mulher escondida por trás de um grande homem". E porque, seu olhar estava nublado pela paixão, ela não podia, de fato, enxergar o quão medíocre ele era como músico e maestro perante ela. Ou, o quão rude e descuidado, o "engomadinho" Michael, na verdade era. Todos notavam isso, mas ninguém realmente sentia pena dela, pois Bella fazia por merecer a fama de _Dama de Ferro_.

Poucos sabiam o quanto ela poderia ser frágil e insegura na intimidade. Ou doce e carinhosa, com aqueles que lhe eram realmente caros.

Ela distraiu-se por um momento de Newton, e não reparou que antes de se aproximar dela, o noivo havia flertado deliberadamente com a repórter, e trocado os números de telefones com a jovem.

Bella apenas estremeceu de susto com o toque de Newton em sua cintura, e sorriu quando ele veio cochichar em seu ouvido:

– Precisamos conversar, querida...

Reprimindo a pequena mágoa por Mike não ter sequer comentado sobre seu vestido negro, feito especialmente para a apresentação daquela noite; Bella tentou virar-se, a fim de encontrar os olhos de ardósia de seu noivo; Mike, porém a circundou com seus braços, impedindo-a de girar o corpo:

– Sim...

– Carlisle me contou sobre o seu desastroso encontro com os produtores da CBS...

– Ah...! Isso... – balbuciou Bella, incomodada.

– Este programa com a... Como é mesmo o nome da cantora?... – Bella revirou os olhos, condescendente com a distração dele; e embora jamais reconhecesse a ninguém, ela sabia muito bem responder aquela pergunta.

– Beyoncé...

– Isso! Este programa com a Beyoncé pode ser muito interessante para minha carreira, Bella... Carlisle me disse que eles darão enfoque aos arranjos que você fizer para as músicas, mas é claro que ninguém precisará saber que o trabalho não foi meu...! E o apresentador também deverá me entrevistar durante o show, que será _ao vivo_.

– Mas Mike... Se eu voltar atrás agora, ficarei totalmente desautorizada perante o corpo da orquestra... – contra-argumentou ela, ruborizando contrariada. Ninguém que os visse de longe poderia supor que eles discutiam. Mike permanecia colado, por trás, ao corpo de sua noiva; sussurrando em seu ouvido e cuidando minuciosamente de sua expressão facial.

– Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, minha cara... A autoridade aqui _sou eu_! _Eu_ sou o maestro...! Lembra?... – ele foi irônico, e isso a magoou profundamente. Bella jamais deixaria que a resposta àquilo escapasse da ponta de sua língua, mas ela sabia que se _ele_ era a autoridade aqui, foi pela intercessão direta _dela_ junto a seu pai e Carlisle, e pelo trabalho que _ela_ fazia diariamente. Michael continuou friamente e imperativo. – Você vai fazer os arranjos, e ensaiar a orquestra para o programa. Carlisle me disse que um dos produtores lhe entregou um ingresso para o show... Acho importante que você vá, e comece a trabalhar o quanto antes.

– Mas Mike...

– Basta, Bella. Entendo que você condene a cultura pop... Você sabe que isso também não me agrada, mas será muito mais divulgação ao meu... Digo, ao _nosso_ trabalho! – corrigiu-se rapidamente. – Você não vê! Vai permitir que seu egoísmo e preconceito estraguem uma oportunidade dessas?

Bella não pôde responder nada, pois o nó cego em sua garganta a impedia. Michael a liberou a fim de que ela fosse tomar seu lugar na primeira fileira de instrumentos. Logo o espetáculo começaria, e ela lutava contra a necessidade de gritar e chorar magoada com as acusações injustas de seu noivo.

Será que ele não via que aquilo seria como violentá-la?... Ia contra tudo o que ela acreditava... E ele ainda queria que ela fosse ao show! Mike só podia estar louco...! Como ela poderia sequer cogitar estar em tal lugar?...

Quando as macias cortinas de veludo vermelho se abriram, Bella engoliu o choro insistente represado em sua garganta e tocou, comandando ocultamente toda a orquestra, para que Mike brilhasse e recebesse os méritos pelo seu trabalho. Em outro contexto, aquilo seria motivo de um íntimo orgulho para ela, como sempre fora.

Mas naquela noite, algo dentro dela começava a fissurar...

Sem que ela percebesse, ou detivesse consciência sobre o que estava havendo em sua mente; a deslealdade de Mike com ela – ao menos foi como ela estava se sentindo com relação à atitude dele –, provocara uma rachadura em algo que nem ela saberia da existência. Era como se um enorme muro, de uma grande represa, de repente, sofresse um abalo e rachasse profundamente, pressagiando o estouro da pressão das toneladas em volume d'água comprimidos ali.

A represa dentro de Bella poderia estourar a qualquer momento...

No entanto, o incógnito e angustiado _spalla_ tocava magistralmente na primeira fileira da filarmônica, sem sequer imaginar que um par de olhos verdes como esmeraldas não se desgrudava de cada ínfimo movimento que fazia.

Edward, sem se impedir de comprar os convites a peso de ouro para a apresentação da filarmônica, estava sentado numa das muitas fileiras de cadeiras térreas do grande teatro, com sua namorada loira _amorangada_ ao lado.

Tanya estava linda num vestido nude; aborrecida – com o fato do seu ingresso para ver a Beyoncé ter sido entregue para a tal _"secretária do maestro"_ – e que para compensá-la, Edward a tenha levado para a apresentação da filarmônica, e alheia ao fato de que seu namorado havia passado as últimas trinta e seis horas sem conseguir tirar Isabella Swan da cabeça.

Ele, mentalmente, atribuía isso à profunda irritação que aquela pequena arrogante provocava nele, e a possível destruição dos seus planos com o show com a Beyoncé e a Filarmônica de New York.

Ao final da apresentação, a orquestra foi aplaudida de pé por pelo menos cinco minutos, e Newton – agradecendo aos aplausos à frente –, foi responsabilizado pelo sucesso perante o público e a mídia.

Edward, sem conseguir aproximar-se de Isabella, acabou indo embora; acompanhando Tanya até seu apartamento, onde passaria a noite com ela e pensando em Isabella.

Bella e Mike foram juntos para a seleta _after party_, no próprio edifício do _Avery Fisher Hall; _e Bella, ainda profundamente magoada e dispersa, não notaria as muitas trocas de olhares entre Mike e a repórter do _New York Times_. Não perceberia os olhares preocupados que Carlisle lançava sobre ela a cada cinco minutos, e não se importaria de seguir sozinha para seu apartamento, após a ridícula desculpa de seu noivo para não acompanhá-la, porque queria acordar antes das dez para jogar _squash_ no clube.

Deitada em sua cama, no suntuoso quarto de sua cobertura no centro de Manhattan, Bella finalmente se permite repousar um pouco, reprimindo a necessidade de chorar. Nem a sós, ela se permitiria tal fraqueza...

Acabou cochilando por algumas horas, mas acordou ainda de madrugada, sentindo-se culpada por impedir a participação da filarmônica no programa de TV.

"_Mike tem razão... Seria uma oportunidade importante para todos. Não posso impedir isso..."_ Pensou ela, amargurada, tentando se convencer.

Levantou-se impetuosamente, e apressou-se na direção de seu _closet_ a fim de se trocar rapidamente. Precisava falar com Mike, e se desculpar por ter sido tão egoísta com ele.

Prendeu os cabelos, vestiu jeans e um blazer curto azul marinho, sobre uma simples camiseta branca, e saiu dirigindo seu Mini Coupé, pela madrugada ininterrupta de New York.

Impaciente, enquanto o elevador do prédio de Mike subia lentamente; procurava em sua bolsa a cópia da chave do apartamento do noivo que sempre levava consigo.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente, e quando a fechou atrás de si, ouviu um rouco gemido feminino ecoar, vindo do corredor. Um frio desolador percorreu toda sua espinha, vindo alojar-se no plexo solar.

Na ponta dos pés, Bella caminhou ofegante até a porta entreaberta do quarto de Mike, quando o familiar gemido de prazer de seu noivo deu-lhe a certeza da cena que se desenrolava perante seus injetados chocolates líquidos.

Tratava-se de Mike, a aleatória jovem repórter do _New York Times_ e uma terceira figura que ela conhecia muito bem: Alice Brandon – harpista da filarmônica.

Em pleno decurso de um indecoroso _ménage_, os três não notariam a quarta pessoa de pé estarrecida e paralisada na porta. Mike, alcoolizado, não saberia que sua noiva o assistia enquanto deitado sobre a cama, tinha a repórter cavalgando insanamente sobre seu membro; enquanto Alice acomodada sobre o rosto de Mike, era invadida pela língua do maestro ao mesmo tempo em que – de frente para a outra – trocava carícias com a repórter.

Bella não conseguiu emitir nenhum som ou demonstrar qualquer reação que delatasse sua presença ali. Os três também não a viram partir.

Ela cambaleou desolada até a sala, e pegando sua bolsa, saiu e desceu novamente pelo mesmo elevador, tentando concatenar algum pensamento ou decisão coerente do que fazer. Vislumbrou o caro anel que ostentava em sua mão direita, durante todo o tempo de descida, e devaneou que mesmo que o elevador despencasse para o fosso, ainda não seria o mesmo profundo o suficiente para a perfeita analogia com a dor e a raiva que sentia.

Disparou, caminhando nervosamente pelo frio piso de mármore do hall do luxuoso edifício, e parando ao lado do porteiro uniformizado, retirou o anel de noivado e entregou-o para ele. Deixando que o precioso solitário diamante reluzisse sobre a luva branca do uniforme do velho e surpreso funcionário.

Deixou que seu carro perambulasse sem rumo pelas ruas de Manhattan por várias horas, até que o sol já estivesse claro; e sem que tivesse consciência de ter ido para lá, parou em frente ao único local no mundo onde poderia encontrar algum conforto. A casa das pessoas que mais amava em todo o mundo, o pequeno palacete em West Village, onde Charles e Renée Swan moravam.

Encostou o carro na ampla garagem e entrou pela área de serviço. Encontrou a cozinha e a sala vazias, teria subido as escadas imaginando que seus pais estivessem no quarto, mas ouviu vozes alteradas que vinham da biblioteca, e resolveu se aproximar.

Reconheceu que eram, definitivamente, as vozes de Charlie e Carlisle, e que eles pareciam discutir gravemente. Sua testa franziu-se em confusão.

O que Carlisle estaria fazendo ali?...

Sua impecável educação não permitiria jamais fazer o que se passou por sua cabeça. Mas a visão do _ménage_ que havia presenciado há poucas horas na casa de Mike, não a estava permitindo ter muita clareza de suas atitudes e comportamentos, ou mesmo se estes eram politicamente corretos ou não.

Então, sem racionalizar muito sobre o que fazia, Bella encostou-se na porta da biblioteca – que também servia como um escritório de seu pai – e ouviu descaradamente a conversa:

– _Você e Renée me prometeram que cuidariam dela, e que ela teria uma criação impecável... Mas ela está cada vez mais incontrolável e_ _arrogante!..._ – cuspiu Carlisle. Bella empertigou-se ainda mais, devido ao tom que Carlisle usava com Charlie.

– _Não há nada de errado com ela, Carlisle! Você prometeu não se intrometer nos assuntos relacionados à Bella..._ – _"O quê?"_ sibilou assustada, afastando-se da porta; a qual fitou com o rosto franzido em confusão, quando compreendeu que eles falavam dela. Depois voltou a colar seu ouvido na madeira maciça a fim de escutar novamente.

– _Eu sei bem o que prometi. E sei bem o que vocês prometeram... _– acusou várias oitavas acima do tom normal. – _Vocês prometeram criar minha filha, e transformá-la numa pessoa tão doce e especial quanto_ _era_ Esme, _a mãe dela... Mas Bella está cada vez mais tão vaidosa, autoritária e orgulhosa quanto você, Charlie, e Renée!..._

Bella afastou-se dois passos para trás, arfando pesadamente e com as duas mãos vindo, ligeiras, amparar a boca do estômago; que se afundou gelada com as palavras de Carlisle.

Tantas coisas fizeram sentido num átimo de segundo, em que toda sua vida passou perante seus olhos em _flashes_ desenfreados. Tantas diferenças, tantas insinuações e olhares ignorados antes por ela; tantos pequeninos detalhes aos quais ela não dera importância, ou talvez não quisesse enxergar.

Toda sua vida era uma mentira e desabara sobre sua cabeça em menos de doze horas.

Michael Newton, o homem que amava, e com quem iria se casar; era um cafajeste que a traía descaradamente, enquanto a usava para obter sucesso em sua carreira. Seus pais, as pessoas que mais idolatrava no mundo; _não eram_ seus verdadeiros pais, e têm mentido para ela por vinte e sete anos. O subserviente Carlisle, – que ela tantas vezes destratou e humilhou – e sua falecida esposa Esme, que ela sequer chegou a conhecer, são seus verdadeiros pais.

Ainda sem verter uma lágrima, mas não menos desolada por isso; Bella apenas recuou ofegante e voltou ao seu carro. Bateu a porta do motorista com violência e deixou que sua testa se apoiasse no volante por alguns segundos. Foi quando o _iceberg_ em seu estômago subiu garganta acima em forma de náusea, e ela abriu depressa a porta do carro, para despejar o vômito de seu desespero e vergonha no chão da garagem.

Quando terminou de vomitar, Bella fechou novamente a porta do carro e arrancou, encontrando com o carro de sua suposta mãe, Renée; que chegava ao grande portão da entrada. Renée buzinou cumprimentando a filha, mas Bella a ignoraria e cantando pneus dispararia dali em fuga.

De volta ao seu apartamento, quase no meio do dia, ela ignorou as mensagens de Mike e seus pais, na secretária eletrônica.

Mike dizia, seguro de si:

"_Por onde tem andado, querida. Acabo de chegar do squash e esperava encontrá-la aqui... Você não ficou mesmo magoada comigo, não é?... Você sabe que te respeito muito...! Só quero o melhor para a orquestra e para... Nós. É claro!..." _Só agora ela podia reconhecer-lhe a frieza na voz. A ânsia de vômito voltou com força, mas ela controlou disciplinadamente.

Charlie dizia cuidadoso e desconfiado:

"_Meu bem... Sua mãe disse que encontrou com você quando voltava a casa hoje cedo...? O que houve? Não vi que esteve aqui? Por que não se fez anunciar? Há algo errado?..."_

Despreparada para enfrentar ambas as situações, ela apenas tratou de tomar um banho. No _closet_, tudo parecia errado. Suas roupas, seus sapatos, suas jóias... _Tudo!_

Apesar de ter acabado de tomar banho, ela se sentia suja. Sua vida era toda errada. Seu mundinho de música erudita estava arruinado; e nua diante do grande espelho de seu quarto, ela pode fazer alguns minutos de introspecção.

A quem recorrer agora se ela não tinha amigos? O que fazer se pela maioria das pessoas que conhecia, ela era temida e odiada, e pelo restante era enganada e ludibriada?

Ao cair da tarde, enfiou-se num vestido preto de manga e gola japonesa e calçou altos _scarpins_ de cetim preto. Prendeu seus alongados cachos num perfeito coque, e maquiou-se com a usual suavidade.

Sem saber bem o que fazer e nem pra onde ir, ela apenas pegou o ingresso para o show – que ainda estava no bolso do conjunto que usara na quinta para o ensaio –, e algum dinheiro para o táxi.

Dentro de si, sua represa inconsciente e mental, continuava pressionando o frágil e fissurado muro. A rachadura nele pronunciara-se profundamente nestas horas, e já formava sulcos, por onde a água revoltosa da represa escapava em pequenos e indolentes esguichos.

A explosão era iminente...

.

_**Madison Square Garden – New York. Estreia da Beyoncé, com a turnê "I Am..." **_

.

.

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh** / _Agora eu estou em um lugar que eu nunca pensei que estaria, ohh_  
><strong>I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah<strong> / _Eu estou vivendo em um mundo que é tudo sobre você e eu, yeah_  
><strong>Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free<strong> / _E eu não terei medo, meu coração partido está livre__  
><em>**To spread my wings and fly away, away with you...** / _Para abrir minhas asas e voar para longe, para longe de você_

.

Ela desembarcou do táxi em meio ao turbilhão de pessoas que iam e vinham, mas que cedo ou tarde confluiriam todas para as grandes fileiras de pessoas, que aguardavam para entrar.

E porque ainda se sentia um pouco tonta e letárgica com os últimos acontecimentos e suas últimas descobertas, o falatório das pessoas a sua volta de repente começou a ecoar em sua mente, como se as vozes estivessem equalizadas. Por vezes agudas; por vezes graves demais. Distorcidas. As gargalhadas pareciam todas que eram direcionadas a ela. Irônicas. Cortantes. Impiedosas.

A dor e a raiva que sentia chegaram a um ponto insuportável, quando sem se dar conta do que exatamente fazia, ela posicionou-se em uma das filas e caminhou como um zumbi em direção aos portões de entrada. Seus olhos estavam mortos e absurdamente tristes, sua pele alva contrastava com o negro do vestido, e suas pernas longas e perfeitas caminhavam acompanhando as pessoas em direção ao interior do _Garden_.

Lá dentro, ela acotovelou-se em meio à multidão procurando aproximar-se do palco principal. Jamais cogitou um pesadelo daqueles tornando-se realidade, no qual ela assistiria a um show deste tipo em meio a uma turba de fãs histéricos. Mas já que deveria visitar o inferno, então como em tudo o que fazia na vida; trataria de dar o melhor de si e realizar um bom trabalho.

Próxima ao palco secundário e bem no meio da grande arena sentiu uma mão forte e máscula virá-la pelo braço direito; num reflexo, ela virou seu corpo e deparou-se com Edward Cullen, que ao fitar-lhe os olhos perdeu uma batida em seu coração, diante da dor que os olhos castanhos dela denunciavam.

– _Ms. Swan!..._ – disse ele. Bella surpreendeu-se notando pela primeira vez na perfeição do timbre de voz dele. _"Será que ele já pensou em fazer aulas de canto?..."_ Perguntou-se mentalmente, incoerente. Edward continuou, sorrindo torto. – Tenho que reconhecer que não esperava encontrá-la aqui!...

Ela interpretou errado o sorrido dele, e soltou sem um terço de sua arrogância de dois dias atrás:

– Dê-se por satisfeito, Mr. Cullen...! Seu show acontecerá como o planejado! No que diz respeito à minha parte, posso garantir que os arranjos e a participação da orquestra serão perfeitos! – anuiu sorrindo amargamente. Edward sentiu subitamente seu coração comprimir-se no peito. O que havia mudado? Ela parecia devastada? Perdida. Ele abriu a boca para deixar que a pergunta explodisse sem controle, mas ela puxou seu braço, desvencilhando de sua mão que ainda a mantinha ali, com força. – Agora me deixe em paz! Estou aqui a trabalho... – avisou antes de sair cambaleando e trombando nas pessoas que já se aglomeravam, aguardando o show.

Edward ficou paralisado por alguns minutos tentando entender o que mudara. Ela visivelmente mudou de ideia, e permitiria a participação da filarmônica no programa de TV; mas isso não poderia ser o motivo para tanta amargura no olhar... E, sem poder se impedir; suas pernas apenas ganharam vida própria e a seguiram pela mesma trilha em meio aos fãs ansiosos.

Ele poderia ao menos observá-la de longe...

Bella parou muito perto do palco, e ele a alguns metros tentava se convencer de que só a estava vigiando, porque não seria interessante para o seu programa se algo de errado acontecesse com ela. Bella Swan _era_ vital ao show, uma vez que deveria arranjar as músicas. _Só isso...!_

De repente, tudo ficou na mais completa escuridão, quando uma contagem regressiva passou a ser marcada no telão.

A plateia quase veio abaixo, porque aquilo indicava que o show iria começar. O histórico primeiro show da turnê mundial de um álbum, que modificou toda a cultura _pop_ desta década... A gritaria histérica e ensurdecedora ecoou, quando um canhão de luz iluminou uma silhueta, alta e perfeitamente sinuosa, em meio à fumaça azulada.

Muitos fãs começaram a chorar, e alguns desmaiaram – precisando ser removidos para o posto médico, quando a voz inconfundível de Beyoncé ecoou por toda a arena. A fumaça dissipou-se e a banda começou os primeiros acordes de _Crazy in Love_, acompanhada pelas palmas e gritos incessantes. Poucos tinham consciência do momento surreal e histórico que presenciavam, reunidos ali por uma das maiores divas da _pop_ _music_.

Edward, porém, não via nada daquilo... Sequer percebera que Beyoncé já estava no palco. Ele apenas sondava e vigiava silenciosamente, a pequena mulher que assistia a tudo aquilo com uma expressão impassível e neutra no rosto.

Bella não expressava nenhuma emoção. Nenhum sinal de comoção, raiva, alegria ou consciência. Nenhum sinal de _vida_. Ela apenas permanecia de pé, mantinha a cabeça levemente levantada e atenta em cada mínimo movimento que a cantora fazia no palco. Como se estivesse hipnotizada.

Ela sabia que precisava reconhecer o quão magnífica e exuberante a estrela no palco era... O nome do álbum que dera origem ao show era _"I AM SASHA FIERCE..."_, e ela compreendia e identificava a personagem atrevida e impetuosa que Beyoncé incorporava naquele momento. Era flagrante em cada movimento seu.

A plateia cantava e dançava cada música em êxtase absoluto, e no primeiro intervalo para troca de figurino, Edward não pôde impedir-se de interpelar Bella novamente:

– Ms. Swan... – soprou bem próximo a ela, fazendo com que Bella estremecesse de susto. – A senhorita está bem?... Não quer tomar alguma coisa?... Posso...

– Estou bem... Só me deixe sozinha... – interrompeu ela, antes de piscar e girar a cabeça lentamente, para fitá-lo com indiferença.

Porém, o show retornou no minuto seguinte, com uma sequência de músicas mais lentas, para as quais a Beyoncé vestia um sensual _body_ branco, coberto por uma esvoaçante capa, também branca.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Cada palavra que ela cantava fazia com que a cena do _ménage_ que presenciei esta madrugada, se desenrolasse repetidamente em meu cérebro, como um filme danificado. Em meio ao turbilhão dos gemidos dos três, que eu ainda ouvia; outros gritos também vinham temperar minha total confusão: _"Vocês prometeram criar minha filha, e transformá-la numa pessoa tão doce e especial quanto_ _era_ Esme, _a mãe dela... minha filha... _Esme, _a mãe dela... minha filha... _Esme, _a mãe dela..."_ A voz de Carlisle ecoava sarcástica, causando tonteira.

Uma jovem desmaiou bem ao meu lado, e quando o segurança veio para removê-la dali, precisei reprimir um grunhido de irritação. Uma ínfima parte do meu cérebro tentava entender o que leva uma pessoa a gastar – muitas vezes o dinheiro que _não tem_ – para passar o show todo tendo um ataque no posto de socorro médico... Típico desses fãs de música pop...!

Somente quando terminou o primeiro ato, ou qual seja o nome desta primeira parte... Se fosse uma ópera, seria o primeiro ato... Pois bem. Somente quando houve o intervalo, ouvi novamente a voz do anjo:

– Ms. Swan... A senhorita está bem?... Não quer tomar alguma coisa?... Posso... – eu sabia que era o tal Cullen da CBS, ele já havia me abordado antes. Mas ri internamente da ironia de que _ele_ fosse a única voz amiga, me oferecendo auxílio em meio ao _Armageddon_...

– Estou bem... Só me deixe sozinha... – interrompi, e realmente buscando seus olhos de esmeralda pela primeira vez; enxerguei sinceridade em sua preocupação. Ele não só parecia um arcanjo de _Botticelli_, como também falava como um e, ao menos naquele momento, se comportava como um.

O show recomeçou com uma música romântica e muito doce. Desliguei-me do Cullen ao meu lado e lutei para não pensar nos falsos momentos felizes que Mike e eu tivemos... Cada linha que a Beyoncé cantava no palco era uma punhalada entrando em minhas costas.

Ela emendou aquela canção à _Ave Maria_, o que me provocou o meu primeiro arrepio da noite. Fiz uma nota mental de trabalhar primeiro neste arranjo... Eu só não esperava o vestido de noiva e a alusão a casamento...

Levei a mão ao peito com dor física me corroendo bem ali... Eu sempre pensei em caminhar em direção a Mike, em nosso casamento, ao som da _Ave Maria_...

Senti que enfim viria... Agora eu não podia mais segurar. As lágrimas que estive teimando em suprimir desceriam sem controle, enquanto ela girava lentamente, como uma doce noivinha numa caixinha de música. Porém, uma nova música juntou-se ao _pout pourri_... Mudando o curso da enxurrada dos meus sentimentos desconexos...

.

**You're everything I thought you never were** / _Você é tudo o que eu achava que nunca seria__  
><em>**And nothing like I thought you could've been **/ _E nada como eu pensei que poderia ter sido__  
><em>**But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?** / _Mesmo assim, você vive dentro de mim, então me diga como é isso?__  
><em>**You're the only one I wish I could forget** / _Você é o único que eu desejo poder esquecer__  
><em>**The only one I love to not forgive** / _O único que eu amo para não perdoar_  
><strong>And though you break my heart, you're the only one<strong> / _E apesar de você quebrar meu coração, você é o único.__  
><em>**And though there are times when I hate you** / _E apesar de existir momentos que eu odeio você__  
><em>**'Cause I can't erase** / _Porque eu não posso apagar_  
><strong>The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face<strong> / _Os momentos que você me machucou, e pôs lágrimas no meu rosto__  
><em>**And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say** / _E até agora, enquanto eu odeio você, me dói dizer__  
><em>**I know I'll be there at the end of the day** / _Eu sei que estarei lá no final do dia_

.

Não. Eu _não_ toleraria a bofetada de Mike, como a música sugeria. _Eu não "estaria mais lá para ele ao final do dia"!_ Ele _não_ seria mais o único para mim.

Eu me recusava a continuar sendo esta Bella submissa... Eu me recusava a me sujeitar àquilo novamente...

_NÃO!... Eu jamais seria a mesma...! Eu tiraria de Mike tudo o que lhe dei... Tudo._

_Não!..._ Simplesmente não aceito este coração partido. Eu não o aceito! Não queria ser a garota de coração partido, no entanto... _Eu era...!_ Não havia como escapar... Mas, eu queria... Eu precisava fugir dessa incoerência... E eu fugiria...! De alguma forma, eu fugiria...!

.

**I don't wanna be without you, babe** / _Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor_  
><strong>I don't want a broken heart<strong> / _Eu não quero um coração partido_  
><strong>Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe<strong> / _Não quero respirar sem você, amor__  
><em>**I don't wanna play that part** / _Eu não quero ter esse papel_  
><strong>I know that I love you, but let me just say<strong> / _Eu sei que amo você, mas me deixe dizer__  
><em>**I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no** **no** / _Eu não quero amar você de nenhuma maneira, não não_**  
><strong>**I don't want a broken heart** / _Eu_ _não quero um coração partido_  
><strong>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl <strong>/ _Eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido__  
><em>**No, no, I'm no broken-hearted girl** / _Não, não, não sou nenhuma garota de coração partido_

.

Estava feito!... A represa, enfim, estourara. O muro ruiu em mil pedaços e as toneladas em volume de água desceram vale abaixo...

Tomando a decisão de acabar com Michael Newton, algo se partiu dentro dela; pois ela sabia que ainda o amava. Perdendo a consciência, Bella desmaiou nos braços de Edward, que confuso e surpreso, a levantou imediatamente; e abriu passagem entre a multidão, na direção do posto médico.

Porém, em sua mente fatigada, um sonho estranho se desenrolaria...

Ela via duas Bellas. Uma era a mesma de sempre: cabelos presos e disciplinados num coque, educada, comedida, austera e severa em cada movimento e palavra. A outra, no entanto era diferente: cabelos soltos e selvagens, olhos irrequietos e irônicos, extravagante nas maneiras de agir, falar e se comportar.

A primeira estava ferida demais, e abriu caminho para a outra sem cerimônia. Ela apenas sabia que era Isabella... _Mas Isabella o quê?..._

Swan?... Era _mentira_! Ela _nunca_ foi uma Swan!...

Masen?... Talvez... Mas faltava um passado, faltava a identidade, o vínculo... Tanto que fora perdido e talvez nunca pudesse ser resgatado...

Newton?... Ela agora tinha a certeza que _jamais_ seria Bella Newton! Isso nem soava bem aos seus ouvidos!...

Ela precisa pensar... Distanciar-se. Reconstruir-se. Lamber as feridas, enquanto algo que estivera latente dentro de si – em seu subconsciente – vinha à tona, indolente.

Edward a colocou numa maca do posto de socorro médico do _Madison Square Garden_, sob o comando de um dos paramédicos. Mas Bella logo acordaria, piscando repetidamente. Ela se sentou e o jovem paramédico perguntou um pouco divertido:

– Como se sente?... – e voltando-se para um preocupado Edward ao seu lado, completou. – Ela parece bem! Pelo visto foi somente uma vertigem, um mal-estar passageiro com a emoção...

Balançando a cabeça por um minuto, ela suspirou profundamente, e somente Edward viu o exato momento da mudança na disposição do seu olhar e das suas feições. Ela ainda era a mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo algo parecia diferente... Aquela ali _não era_ a Bella Swan que ele conheceu a três dias no _Avery Fisher Hall_, e que não saía de sua cabeça...! Também não era a Bella Swan dispersa e, visivelmente angustiada e transtornada, que ele viu chegar para assistir ao show. Alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu durante aquele desmaio, mas ele não podia dizer com certeza o que seria.

Tentando testar-lhe os reflexos e a consciência, o paramédico perguntou com ênfase:

– Muito bem! Como você se chama?...

Ela hesitou por um momento, como se precisasse lembrar. Edward controlou-se para não responder por ela, sem sequer respirar.

Ela, porém, fez uma pausa prolongada; e logo a expressão meio confusa, meio irônica foi substituída por uma assustadora e inusitada _bitchface_. Ao mesmo tempo, ela soltou os cabelos e, balançando a cabeça, jogou-os de lado; num improvável movimento forçosamente sensual, que provocou estranheza imediata em um chocado Edward. Ela abriu um sorriso lateral lento e jocoso, e já flertando deliberadamente com o jovem paramédico, respondeu:

– Eu sou... _Sasha Fierce_!...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**N/A: Então...! Devo continuar ou isso tá uma droga e eu posso parar por aqui? Deixe-me saber por review, okay? Vou ficar aqui roendo as unhas para saber o que vcs acharam! =)**_

_**De qquer maneira o segundo capítulo estaria previsto para se chamar: "MIKE – IRREPLACEABLE"! **pisca** **_**_Nele, provavelmente teremos a primeira lemon da fic! O.O E tecnicamente, não será uma Beward, mas sim uma "Sasward"! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_**

_**bjokas e obrigada por ler! *-***_


	2. MIKE: IRREPLACEABLE

_**N/A: Oooiii! Me mandaram continuar! Então, aqui está! *-***_

_**O link para a música já está no meu perfil, assim como os links do cap passado tbm!**_

_**Começamos com EPOV, que vai até a introdução da letra da música no meio do texto; a partir daí a narrativa passa a ser em 3ª pessoa. No finalzinho, tem um trecho em BPOV!**_

_**Não deixe de ler as notas finais e boa leitura! =)**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

2. MIKE: IRREPLACEABLE

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Que _porra_ estava acontecendo aqui?...

Do que ela está falando?... _Seu nome não é Sasha Fierce!..._ Ela só pode ter pirado de vez!...

Ela saltou da maca e caminhou lenta e sinuosamente de volta à arena principal onde ainda acontecia o show. Agradeci ao paramédico muito envergonhado e a segui. Algo dentro de mim gritava que este gesto – segui-la, _rastreá-la_ – seria, a partir deste momento, uma constante em minha vida.

Sua maneira de andar estava totalmente mudada. A austeridade e polidez não estavam mais ali. Bella Swan não era o tipo de mulher exuberante, alta e cheia de curvas. Seu corpo era pequeno, esguio e proporcionalmente esbelto e harmônico. Sua cintura era fina, assim como ela tinha um belo traseiro e pernas perfeitas e longilíneas, mas não era corpulenta. Gostosa ao seu jeito, não ao jeito que ela agora assumira subitamente.

No entanto, ela agora andava rebolando descaradamente, com a mão direita espalmada ao contrário marcando a curva entre a cintura e o quadril, que por sua vez, se projetava para um lado e para o outro, provocativamente. Seu olhar era sacana, com certo ar de sarcasmo ácido que só quem cresceu no gueto nova-iorquino tem.

Ela começou a se misturar à multidão, voltando para bem perto do palco principal, onde Beyoncé sugestivamente cantava e dançava _Diva_. Eu a alcancei, e assim como a vi na chegada, sem poder controlar o impulso de tocá-la, segurei-a pelo braço.

– _Onde você pensa que vai?_ – guinchei, suplantando o som alto. Era fato que ela estava transtornada, por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Ela me atravessou com um olhar fulminante e divertido, e dando de ombros, simplesmente anuiu:

– Curtir...! – _Deus...!_ Seu ombro projetava-se à frente, seu pescoço tinha um imperceptível bailado irrequieto. Era a atitude de uma forte e segura mulher negra norte-americana; só que no corpo claro e esguio, cujos modos _não eram_ mais os recatados e severos de antes. Ela agia e falava como uma mulher negra nascida e criada no Bronx, mas seu aspecto ainda era o de uma "patricinha intelectual" de West Village!... Até sua entonação de voz estava um tanto diferente... Contudo, ela ainda era a mesma pessoa: Bella Swan. _Cara...!_ Essa garota está muito doida!... E o pior é que eu vi que ela não tomou nada!... Bom, talvez antes de nós nos encontrarmos no começo show. _É isso!_ Ela só pode estar drogada! Isso não é normal!...

Confuso, acabei soltando seu braço e a seguindo. Ela parou mais próxima ao palco, e logo uma clareira abriu-se a sua volta, quando ela começou a dançar escandalosamente, copiando fielmente as coreografias e o estilo das dançarinas e da própria Beyoncé, no palco.

Meu queixo caiu...

Ela cortejava a vulgaridade, mas conseguia apenas ser extremamente sensual, e gostosa pra caralho; fazendo cara de desdém e rebolando deliciosamente!... Requebrava os ombros, jogava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como tivesse uma mola em lugar do pescoço, e fazendo com que seus cachos de mogno esvoaçassem, tais quais os da diva no palco.

Aquilo me deixou louco. Esqueci do show e do que vim fazer aqui. Perdi a razão totalmente. Sem que eu percebesse, meu membro já se contorcia rígido feito pedra dentro de minha boxer.

Outros homens começavam a se aproximar dela, o que fez com que despertasse em mim uma possessividade estranha e selvagem. Avancei alguns passos para ela e puxando-a para os meus braços, institui firmemente; sem no entanto, contrariar sua inexplicável "nóia" de Sasha Fierce:

– Precisamos de um lugar mais reservado... _Ms. Fierce_. – ela sorriu obliquamente, e devolveu ardente.

– Você não faz bem o meu tipo, _branquelo_. Mas esses olhos verdes são convidativos demais!... – e mantendo o sorriso sacana no rosto, sua pequenina mão direita veio para o meio das minhas pernas, onde ela apertou meu membro sem qualquer aviso prévio. Grunhi revirando os olhos, enlouquecido. _Quem era, afinal, essa mulher!..._ Ela, demonstrando satisfação com o que encontrou ali, acrescentou. – Humm... Tem pau de negão também!... Gostei!...

Sua aprovação tão explícita ao meu estimado arsenal me fez perder a razão totalmente. Meu sangue tornou-se lava incandescente correndo em minhas veias, quando puxei sua boca para junto da minha e a invadi com minha língua ansiosa, beijando-a sofregamente.

Imediatamente, uma bolha se formou à nossa volta. Parecia que pisávamos nas nuvens; nossas cabeças giravam ao sabor doce de nossas línguas, que entrelaçadas, pareciam dançar uma tragédia passional em forma de tango. Nossas mãos passeavam livremente pelos nossos corpos, que se esfregavam como se tentassem desafiar as leis da física, e ocupar o mesmo espaço, ou fundirem-se num só.

Jamais ninguém se encaixou com tanta perfeição em meus braços, jamais experimentei uma boca tão doce, jamais senti um perfume tão frutado e viciante... Bella Swan... Por onde você andou por todo esse tempo?...

Obriguei-me a reconhecer que ela não me saíra da cabeça desde quinta-feira, e que _não era_ preocupação por causa do show que eu queria produzir. Eu tive que admitir que não compareci ao concerto da filarmônica ontem somente por motivos sociais e profissionais... Eu queria vê-la!...

E agora... Eu a tinha em meus braços, colada em minha boca...

Quando começamos a hiperventilar, parti o beijo, mas a mantive colada a mim, envolvendo sua cintura; com um sussurro escapando por entre o meu sorriso idiota:

– _Bella..._ – ela reagiu como se houvesse sido eletrocutada, e cuspiu exasperada:

– Bella é o caralho... Eu sou Sasha Fierce!... Já disse!... – tentei não contrariá-la novamente.

– É claro!... Desculpe-me. Err... Por que não saímos daqui?...

Deixamos o _Garden_ antes que o show terminasse, eu teria que dar um jeito de conseguir novos ingressos para amanhã...!

Não contemporizei muito sobre o que estava rolando, enquanto dirigia meu Volvo até um luxuoso edifício na área mais nobre de Manhattan. Se parasse para pensar muito acabaria lembrando-se de Tanya, e eu queria empurrar a culpa de lado e deixar que aquela súbita e louca atração que eu inegavelmente sentia por aquela mulher viesse à tona.

Ela não falou muito, apenas o necessário para me indicar a direção de onde iríamos, e definitivamente não estava drogada. Seus olhos não estavam vermelhos, seu nariz não escorria; não havia sinal de excitação ou suor exagerado. Ela apenas tinha uma atitude totalmente distinta da anterior, e aquilo era... _Surreal!... _

Voltamos a nos beijar dentro do elevador, com ela me empurrando ansiosamente contra a parede, e agarrando a parte de trás dos meus cabelos em punho. Levantei-a pelo traseiro, e suas pernas imediatamente me envolveram; sem que partíssemos o beijo insano.

A porta do elevador abriu-se para um pequeno hall, no qual havia apenas uma porta, e mesmo tendo que carregá-la, ainda correspondendo aos beijos, e mordidas e lambidas que ela espalhava pelo meu pescoço; reparei que devia ser o único apartamento do andar.

Ficamos colados na porta por alguns minutos, com nossos lábios grudados. Estávamos totalmente encaixados, com Bella me envolvendo com suas pernas; seu vestido já estava levantado e enrolado em sua cintura, e minhas mãos ansiosas passeavam livremente pela parte interna de suas coxas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu esfregava meu membro em sua intimidade, provocando uma fricção desnorteante. Nós gemíamos juntos extasiados.

– Gostosa demais...! _Porra..._ Você está tão molhada que já está escorrendo aqui... – constatei em voz sufocada e embargada; nublado pelo desejo dolorido represado em minha boxer. A pele dela era macia e alva demais... Perfeita! Deliciosa!... Sua coxa, por dentro, estava encharcada do néctar que já transbordava me convidando. Ela me respondeu arfante:

– _Preciso desse pau me fodendo a-go-ra..._ – voz rouca, um tanto grave e fodidamente _sexy_.

Tive a impressão de que esta não seria uma frase que Isabella Swan – a _Dama de Ferro_ da Filarmônica de New York – diria num momento desses; mas não pude racionalizar muito a respeito. Com agilidade ela pulou no chão e abaixou-se para pegar uma chave sob o tapete da entrada, depois me deu as costas a fim de abrir a porta do seu apartamento; porém eu não conseguia me desgrudar daquele corpo, e ainda esfregando minha ereção em seu traseiro delicioso, explorava seu pescoço e nuca com minha boca, sugando a fim de deixar-lhe minha marca.

Entramos tropeçando e entrelaçando nossas pernas, com as bocas grudadas num novo e violento beijo. Bati a porta e acendi apenas duas luminárias na parede. Ela já abria ansiosamente os botões da minha camisa, eu só conseguia beber do néctar em sua boca. Ela foi ágil e habilidosa com a fivela do meu cinto, ajudei-a a abrir minha calça jeans, que já desceu levando a boxer consigo.

Meu membro rígido apontou indolente para ela, que umedeceu os lábios conferindo-o. Sorri. Com ímpeto tomei o controle e a virei a fim de destravar-lhe o zíper do vestido, que desceu lentamente com minha língua abrindo caminho na pele de marfim de suas costas. Sua garganta ecoou sons guturais de contentamento e desejo.

Ainda explorando suas costas e nuca com a língua, usei minhas mãos para me livrar do sutiã de renda preta. Ela girou o corpo, exibindo aqueles dois monumentos à perfeição que ela tinha em lugar dos seios, aos quais abocanhei e suguei um por vez; ao mesmo tempo em que tropeçávamos até o felpudo tapete da sala, ansiosos demais para chegarmos até o quarto, e deixando nossas roupas como poças de tecido no chão próximo à entrada.

Ainda sem arrancar-lhe a calcinha de renda preta, apenas afastei-a para o lado a fim de possuí-la primeiro com meus dedos. Enfiei dois deles sem aviso prévio, ela arqueou as costas, debatendo-se e gemendo de prazer. Usei o polegar para pressionar-lhe o nervo clitoriano inchado, ela soltou um gritinho e arfou entrecortado. Meu membro parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento, principalmente porque pressentia o momento em que sentiria ele mesmo aqueles músculos mordendo-o tão insanamente, quanto faziam com meus dedos. E como ela era apertada... Quente... Deliciosa!...

– _Chega_ _de dedo... Eu quero esse pau me esticando de verdade..._ – suplicou com a voz fina e mole, assim como seu corpo quase jazia lânguido, no espaço entre o sofá e a mesinha de centro, no qual estávamos.

E como ela já estava aberta e toda exposta para mim, arrebentei sua calcinha rendada como um ogro homem das cavernas, e movi meu corpo robusto a fim de posicionar-me entre suas coxas, mas ainda sem penetrá-la. Ela era tão pequena e frágil sob mim, que meu primeiro ímpeto foi de tomar algum fôlego a fim de controlar minhas estocadas, para que não fossem muito violentas.

No entanto, não tive tempo para isso...!

Logo, suas pernas entrelaçavam-se atrás de mim, bem sobre meu traseiro, e puxavam minha pelve de encontro a sua intimidade apertada, incandescente e encharcada. Assim, nós nos encaixamos com altos e uníssonos gemidos. Entrei profundo e firme. Busquei seus olhos num momento fugaz de confusão, e não encontrei Bella Swan em nenhum lugar ali. Saí completamente de dentro dela, forçando a pressão que sua chave de perna fazia, e entrei novamente com seus músculos pulsantes me mordendo o membro, que se enrijeceu ainda mais dentro dela.

– _Forte!... Me aperta... Forte!..._ – ela gritava, imperativa.

Obediente, estoquei negligentemente dentro dela, com força que jamais usei antes; com nenhuma das muitas mulheres com quem já estive.

– _Ah... Putamerda assim..._ – guinchou, aprovando.

Choquei nossos corpos por repetidas vezes, arfando e sentindo o inebriante calor em meu baixo ventre aproximando-se como um _tsunami_ que vem do mar, em velocidade impressionante para varrer toda uma cidade. Controlei-o. Eu _podia_ fazer aquilo... Eu _teria_ de fazer aquilo...

Ela, de repente, me empurrou e num movimento ágil; mudou de posição, ficando de joelhos, com o tronco todo apoiado sobre o sofá. Sem controle, minha garganta emitiu um som de um animal ferido com a visão dela toda aberta assim, com o traseiro delicioso virado pra mim, e a sua carne ainda pulsando em convite. Ela se virou e ordenou ofegante:

– _Vem... Me come assim..._

E não precisou mandar duas vezes!... Ajoelhei-me atrás e a arrombei violentamente. Ela, definitivamente, não queria ser venerada...!

Podia ouvir o som característico de nossas carnes se chocando. Nossos corpos suavam e exalavam cheiro de sexo explícito e selvagem. Meu membro rijo entrava e saía brilhando lustroso com seus fluidos. Aumentei alucinantemente a velocidade, e ela agora berrava já gozando e implorando:

– _Diz meu nome... Diz meu nome..._ – compreendendo o que ela queria, embarquei de vez naquela loucura, e quando o orgasmo veio frenético arrepiando cada pêlo do meu corpo, que expulsou meu líquido dentro dela; eu gritei a plenos pulmões:

– _SASHA FIERCE!... SASHA FIERCE!... SASHA FIERCE!..._

Desfalecemos moles e entrelaçados sobre o tapete. Ela riu debilmente e me estapeou de leve o rosto suado. Gargalhei incoerente.

Outras rodadas viriam com certeza...! Aquela madrugada ainda seria longa!... Eu, porém, não me sentiria plenamente satisfeito de forma alguma. Havia uma sensação estranha de vazio, lacuna... _Não era com ela_ que eu queria estar, mas ao mesmo tempo, _eu estava..._

O fato é que... Eu queria que fosse realmente Bella Swan ali, e não Sasha Fierce...

.

.

**You must not know about me** / _Você não deve saber nada sobre_ _mim_  
><strong>You must not know about me<strong> / _Você não deve saber nada sobre mim__  
><em>**I could have another you in a minute** / _Eu poderia arrumar outro como você num minuto_  
><strong>Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)<strong> / _Na verdade, ele estará aqui num minuto, baby__  
><em>.

**You must not know about me** / _Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
><strong>You must not know about me<strong> / _Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
><strong>I'll have another you by tomorrow<strong> / _Eu posso ter outro como você para amanhã_  
><strong>So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'<strong> / _Então, você, nem por um segundo, pense__  
><em>**You're irreplaceable** / _Que é insubstituível_  
>.<p>

Horas mais tarde, o sol do verão de New York já invadia a penumbra do quarto; por entre as grandes persianas que protegiam o vidro da enorme janela de da suíte.

Isabella Swan acordou nua, assustada e sob total controle de suas faculdades mentais. Ela estava de volta, muito embora sequer soubesse que houvera se ausentado...!

Viu primeiro que estava em seu quarto; aquela era, sem dúvida, a sua cama. Sentiu um corpo macio, robusto e muito quente colado ao seu. Arfou audivelmente, levando a mão à boca ao mesmo tempo em que pulou agachando-se encolhida à maior distância que podia de quem quer que fosse, e trazendo o lençol branco junto consigo. Aquilo descobriu boa parte do corpo do estranho, que ela estarrecida viu que também estava nu. Controlou-se para não gritar, com apavorados olhos arregalados de choque.

Seu arfar e o movimento brusco não foram suficientes para acordar o estranho, e virando a cabeça confusa e surpresa, ela reconheceu ali o produtor de shows da CBS, Edward Cullen.

Como ele ainda dormia, ela preferiu cobri-lo novamente com o lençol e levantou indo rapidamente para o banheiro. Ela se olhou no espelho por um momento e tudo parecia normal – pelo menos com seu rosto –, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sabia que algo muito errado estava havendo ali...

Não havia qualquer sinal de camisinhas sujas pelo quarto ou pelo banheiro, o que lhe deu certo alívio. Sua cabeça não doía, mas a dor muscular em seu corpo, principalmente entre as pernas; bem como algumas marcas roxas em seu colo e pescoço, indicavam que ela não gostaria exatamente de saber o que teria acontecido naquela noite...

Trêmula, levou a mão direita até a testa e forçou a memória. Ela não se lembrava de _absolutamente nada_ da noite passada. Ou melhor, ela se lembrava de tê-lo encontrado no show... Lembrava-se das músicas da Beyoncé... Principalmente a _Ave Maria_ e a outra que veio em seguida... Qual era o nome mesmo?... Ela não sabia...

No entanto, não tinha ideia de como chegou até ali... E com ele!...

Foi neste instante que ela ouviu um som incomum vindo de seu escritório. Ela vestiu o longo _hobby_ de seda e foi até lá, passando pelo quarto nas pontas dos pés; pois _ele_ ainda dormia profundamente.

A porta do escritório estava aberta, e chocada, Bella viu que seu lap top estava ligado, tocando repetidamente baixo a mesma música no _Media Player_. Ofegante, ela parou escutando por alguns minutos, reconheceu a voz da Beyoncé, mas não soube precisar exatamente qual música da cantora seria.

.

**So go ahead and get grown** / _Então vá em frente e cresça_  
><strong>Call up that chick, and see if shes home<strong> / _Ligue para aquela garota e vê se ela está em casa__  
><em>**Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know** / _Ops, eu aposto que você achava que eu não sabia_  
><strong>What did you think<strong> / _Por_ _quê você acha que_  
><strong>I was putting you out for?<strong> / _Eu te mandei pra fora?_  
><strong>Because you was untrue <strong>/ _Porque você foi mentiroso_**  
><strong>**Rolling around in the car that I bought you** / _Andando por aí com o carro que eu comprei pra você__  
><em>**Baby, drop them keys** / _Baby, largue as chaves aí_  
><strong>Hurry up, before your taxi leaves<strong> / _Ande logo, antes que o seu táxi vá embora_  
>.<p>

Completamente aturdida, ela desligou o som e num jorro recordou tudo o que viu e ouviu ontem antes de ir ao show. A conversa entre Charlie e Carlisle, mas principalmente a traição suja e nojenta de Michael. Caminhou sem rumo até a sala, e um jato gelado revirou seu estômago, quando ela viu uma caixa ao lado da porta cheia com todos os objetos pessoais de Mike. Coisas que _somente ela_ saberia onde encontrar em seu _closet_; o que indicava que aquilo não era obra de Mike, nem do Cullen adormecido em sua cama. _Só ela_ poderia ter arrumado aquilo... Mas ela _não_ se lembrava!... _Não se lembrava de nada..._

Desolada, confusa, amedrontada e considerando seriamente a possibilidade de estar ficando louca; Bella deixou-se cair sentada na poltrona em frente à porta, sem sequer imaginar que bem sobre onde seus pés estavam agora, ela estivera se embolando no tapete com Edward Cullen naquela madrugada...

Alguns minutos se passaram assim, sem que saísse de sua cabeça a música que seu lap top misteriosamente tocava... Foi quando ouviu o barulho de alguém destrancando e abrindo sua porta por fora. Com nova onda de adrenalina vindo sacudir seus nervos, ela compreendeu que só poderia seu uma pessoa afinal: Mike...

– À esquerda... – disse ela baixo, mas firmemente tão logo a porta de seu apartamento se abriu, e Mike entrou com ares de dono da casa.

– _Oh __honey__!_ Aí está você! O quê...? – Ele se interrompeu e parou, finalmente, fitando as roupas ainda espalhadas pelo chão da sala; sem notar a caixa de papelão à esquerda da porta. Ela, no entanto, não permitiu que ele a interpelasse sobre aquilo; apenas repetiu com a voz gelada:

– À esquerda... – Mike olhou para a caixa enfim, e reconheceu ali vários objetos pessoais, que sempre deixava no apartamento dela. Alguns que ele nem sequer usava há um tempo, ou mesmo lembrava que havia deixado lá. Bella apenas continuou com voz gelada e impassível. – Tudo o que é seu está nesta caixa à esquerda... No _closet_ são as _minhas_ coisas...

Ainda seguro de si e um tanto divertido, ele perguntou retoricamente:

– Por que a separação?... Não quer mais que eu durma aqui?...

– Não... – seu _"não"_ saiu cortantemente irônico. Ela continuou, reprimindo a revolta e mantendo seu usual, polido e comedido tom de voz. – Leve suas coisas para a casa daquela garota do _New York Times_... Ou para o apartamento de Alice Brandon... – Michael empalideceu subitamente, com um soco glacial na boca do estômago. Bella continuou fria e impiedosa. – Separei suas coisas porque você foi mentiroso... Você pode pegar tudo, nós terminamos. Você fez a sua cama, agora deite...

A testa dele se franziu com a escolha estranha de palavras dela, mas Michael ignorou. E, já compreendendo o que Bella provavelmente viu ou descobriu, ele argumentou:

– Não seja boba, _honey_!... O que pensa que está fazendo? Você sabe que estamos muito acima dessas aventuras sem importância...!

– Estamos?... – rebateu Bella, imediatamente, franzindo as sombracelhas. Mike abriu a boca para confirmar e completar seu raciocínio, ela não permitiu. – Errado, Newton!... _Eu_ estou muito acima de suas aventuras...

.  
><strong>And keep on talking that mess, thats fine <strong>/ _Você continua falando besteira, tudo bem__  
><em>**Could you walk and talk, at the same time? **/ _Você pode andar e falar, ao mesmo tempo?_  
><strong>And its my name thats on that bag<strong> / _E_ _é o meu nome que está naquela bolsa_  
><strong>So go move your bags, let me call you a cab<strong> / _Então vá arrumar as suas malas, deixe eu chamar um táxi_  
><strong>Standing in the front yard, telling me<strong> / _Parado no jardim da frente me dizendo_  
><strong>How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout<strong> / _Como eu sou uma boba, falando_  
><strong>How i'll never ever find a man like you<strong> / _Como eu nunca vou achar um homem como você_

_.  
><em>

**You got me twisted** / _Você me deixou mal_  
>.<p>

Sondando-lhe a determinação, Mike finalmente sorriu seu sorriso mais cínico, o qual assombrou Bella. Ele deixou que a máscara caísse e lançou um dardo envenenado, com a nítida finalidade de feri-la:

– E você acha que arruma outro como eu?... Que te servirá de escudo para que você continue se escondendo?... Quem poderá ajudá-la a manter a armadura da _Dama de Ferro_?... Você acha que isso tem sido fácil para mim?...

– Não ouse me culpar... – retrucou ela; com a voz gotejando revolta, num tom assustadoramente baixo. – Não quero outro como você. Mereço alguém melhor; alguém a minha altura...

Exasperado, Mike gargalhou estridentemente, já demonstrando sinais de desespero. Pois, no fundo, ele sabia que aquilo mudaria tudo... Ele sabia o quanto estava em jogo... O quanto ele tinha a perder...

Bella deu o golpe final:

– Posso ter outro melhor que você num estalar de dedos... Na verdade, ele estará aqui num minuto, _baby_...! – finalmente, percebendo as mudanças sutis no vocabulário que nem ela percebia, Mike deixou seu rosto franzir-se ao perguntar:

– _Afinal, o que há de errado com você?..._

– _Não há nada de errado comigo...! Substituir você é muito fácil, Mike!..._ – despejou com seu usual tom alterado, tilintando e reverberando pela sala, quando num _time_ perfeito; um desavisado Edward irrompeu a entrada do corredor usando somente a toalha que encontrou no banheiro, e corroborando as palavras de Bella para um perplexo, estarrecido, e de queixo caído, Mike. Para a surpresa de ambos, ela ainda completou, desferindo o golpe final em Newton. – _Você não sabe_ nada _a meu respeito mesmo, não é Mike?..._ _Baby, eu não vou derrubar nenhuma lágrima por você...! Eu não vou perder o meu sono... Então você,_ nem por um segundo_, pense que é insubstituível._

.

**You must not know about me** / _Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
><strong>You must not know about me<strong> / _Você não deve saber nada sobre mim_  
><strong>I could have another you in a minute<strong> / _Eu poderia arrumar outro como você num minuto__  
><em>**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby) **/ _Na verdade, ele estará aqui num minuto, baby_

_.  
><em>

**You can pack all your things, we're finished** / _Você pode pegar todas as suas coisas, nós terminamos_  
><strong>Cause you made your bed now lay in it<strong> / _Porque você fez a sua cama, agora deite_  
><strong>I could have another you by tomorrow<strong> / _Eu posso ter outro como você para amanhã__  
><em>**Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'** / _Então, você, nem por um segundo, pense__  
><em>**You're irreplaceable** / _Que você é insubstituível_

.

Mike pareceu decidido quando se abaixando, agarrou a caixa com suas coisas e levantou-se girando o corpo a fim de ir logo embora dali. Porém, sua decisão esfriou numa análise superficial nos itens da caixa. Sentindo falta de algo, ele parou de costas ainda na porta e cobrou em voz baixa e miseravelmente humilhada, sem ainda ousar virar para olhá-la:

– Humm... Err... O Rolex de ouro que você me deu no Natal também não estava aqui?... – Bella sentiu a bile tocar a garganta com asco e irritação pela audácia do já _ex_-noivo, antes de puxar o ar com força para responder:

– Se foi comprado com _o meu_ dinheiro, não lhe pertence mais. _Agora é meu..._ – lentamente, saboreando cada palavra. Muito embora, não tivesse consciência de que aquela peça fora poupada na devolução; porque, na verdade, não se lembrava de ter arrumado aquela caixa para início de conversa. Uma pequena parte de sua mente confusa recordou que o relógio estava no cofre em seu _closet_, cuja combinação somente ela sabia. No entanto, havia na caixa de devolução outros objetos que _eram dele_; e que _também_ estavam no mesmo cofre.

Mike disparou porta afora, pisando duro com ódio. Assim que ouviu o som das portas do elevador sendo fechadas; Bella suspirou várias vezes segurando a ponte do nariz entre dois dedos e de olhos cerrados, na tentativa de se acalmar.

Sem saber o que fazer, Edward limpou a garganta tentando chamar a atenção para si. Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente, dando-se conta do quão forte e másculo ele era, sem exageros, mas com tudo definido e convidativo. Apesar do cabelo apontando para todos os lados, sensualmente; ele ainda parecia a mesma figura angelical que ela reconheceu na noite passada. Era estranho, mas sentia-se um tanto irritada por aparentemente ter passado a noite com aquele anjo e não se lembrar de absolutamente nada. Lutou para não encarar-lhe o volume na cueca, o que a fez lembrar-se da primeira pergunta que deveria ser feita:

– Como viemos parar aqui, Mr. Cullen?... O senhor, por acaso, me drogou?... De fato aconteceu o que eu penso que tenha acontecido entre nós?... – Tudo bem! Foram três perguntas!... Todas feitas num jorro ininterrupto. Edward deu um sorriso torto e duro, compreendendo que a arrogante e altiva Isabella Swan estava de volta; antes de respondê-las:

– _Você_ me indicou o caminho pra cá...! – com ênfase no pronome, indicando a intimidade conquistada e na qual ela agora retroagira. – Viemos no meu carro... Não se lembra?... – Bella meneou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que a abaixava, corando. Edward perambulou pelo tapete, e completou antes de alcançar suas roupas no chão. – _E não..._ – já vestindo seus jeans. – Eu _não_ te droguei... – cuspiu exasperado. – Tudo o que, _de fato_, rolou entre nós; foi com o seu consentimento...

Bella começou a ofegar em pânico, ao acrescentar mais uma pergunta ao interrogatório:

– Foi... o _senhor_ quem ligou a música em meu lap top no escritório, e arrumou aquela caixa com os pertences do Michael?... – muito embora, ela no fundo já soubesse a resposta. Mas também enfatizou o pronome, deixando claro que não compartilhava da intimidade que ele teimava em esfregar-lhe na cara.

"_Essa mulher é completamente biruta!..."_ sentenciou ele mentalmente, antes de respondê-la franzindo a testa, e deixando que sua voz subisse um semitom: – _Não!..._ Sequer estive no seu escritório!... É claro que não arrumei caixa alguma...! _"Biruta, deliciosa e linda!..."_ Completou em sua cabeça também confusa.

Bella arfou visivelmente perdida. Ele apiedou-se de sua evidente perturbação, e contou toda sua versão da história:

– Não sei o que houve contigo ontem, _Ms. Swan_... – começou com a voz de veludo, mudando o pronome e demonstrando que compreendera o recado dela. – Quando nos encontramos no show percebi que a senhorita não estava bem... Mas agora... Após a cena que acabei de presenciar, posso imaginar o motivo... – ela corou. Ele continuou. – A senhorita se lembra de ter desmaiado? – ela sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo bem chocada. Ele apenas prosseguiu. – Mas a senhorita desmaiou...! E, quando voltou a si no posto de atendimento médico do _Garden_, começou a agir muito estranhamente e a referir-se com a alcunha de... Sasha Fierce... – ela soltou uma lufada de ar, arfando sem se lembrar de absolutamente nada daquilo. Ele parecia ser sincero... Aliás, sentia isso desde a noite passada... Ela apenas confiava nele. Era inexplicável.

Porém, sem querer reconhecer essa inexplicável confiança, acusou incoerente:

– E o senhor... Ao que parece usou o meu momento de fragilidade para aproveitar-se de mim...? – Edward vestiu-se de indignação ao responder sem pensar.

– Se não fosse comigo, teria sido qualquer outro desconhecido...! O que me pareceu foi que sua versão Sasha Fierce teria transado de qualquer jeito essa noite... – arrependendo-se logo em seguida, quando se lembrou do show que ainda deveria produzir.

Bella arfou revoltada e levantando-se sibilou com ódio e os lábios formando uma linha muito fina:

– Ponha-se daqui pra fora imediatamente, Mr. Cullen...

Ele juntou o restante de suas coisas no chão e caminhou decidido em direção da porta. Porém, não pôde partir, deixando as coisas daquele jeito com Isabella... Parou no mesmo ponto onde Michael parara há minutos e também de costas, correu as mãos pelo cabelo, jurando para si mesmo que faria aquilo por causa do seu show de TV com a Beyoncé, antes de virar constrangido e pedir baixo:

– Eu hã... Sinto muito realmente... Não devia ter dito isso...

Bella suspirou, percebendo-lhe a sinceridade, e tratou de resolver aquela situação absurda de forma mais civilizada possível:

– Seja lá o que tenha acontecido... Err... _O que aconteceu_ foi um erro... O senhor mesmo reconhece que eu não estava... _Equilibrada_ ontem à noite... Eu sinto muito, mas... Foi um terrível engano e... – despejou sem poder encará-lo.

– Já entendi... – respondeu ele, súbita e estranhamente amargurado. Edward sentia-se como uma donzela que acabara de entregar sua honra para um cafajeste que no dia seguinte apenas a dispensava, tal qual a um copo descartável que é jogado ao lixo. Ele jamais se sentiu assim antes por causa de uma transa sem compromisso, mas a verdade é que ele se sentia usado. Por outro lado, tinha de reconhecer que Bella tinha razão, ela não era a mesma na noite anterior. Tudo aquilo foi, realmente, um terrível engano. Mas então, por que algo em seu peito incomodava tanto, como se lhe faltasse o ar?... Ele sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, e inexplicavelmente agarrou-se ao único vínculo que eles teriam. – Quanto ao show de TV da Beyoncé com a Filarmônica...

– Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Mr. Cullen... – apressou-se ela em tranquiliza-lo. – Seremos profissionais... E esta é a única relação que teremos... Vou imediatamente marcar uma reunião extraordinária com Carlisle, e os principais solistas para falarmos ainda hoje sobre o show e... Alguns outros assuntos. – Edward sorriu de lado e arqueou uma sombracelha, já imaginando que a cabeça de Newton rolaria nesta reunião, a julgar pela cena que presenciara há pouco.

Ele assentiu sorrindo e, dando-lhe as costas, foi embora; pois ainda precisaria passar em casa, o que atrasaria demais sua chegada ao trabalho. No elevador, ligou seu celular e não encontrou ânimo para responder as mensagens de Emmett e Tanya que piscavam na tela. As lembranças da madrugada de sexo selvagem não sairiam de sua cabeça tão cedo.

No entanto, antes de alcançar seu carro, seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça. Era Emmett.

– E aí? Como foi o show ontem?... – Edward bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos, suspirando profundamente antes de responder.

– Não assisti muito dele... – _"E nem ela...!"_ Completou mentalmente.

– Bom... Você sabe que Rose e eu vamos hoje... – continuou Emmett, ignorando a resposta sincera do amigo. – Consegui mais duas entradas especiais, e pensei se você não gostaria de se redimir com a Tanya...?

Imediatamente, uma teoria e uma ideia formaram-se na cabeça de Edward. Ele rapidamente respondeu:

– É claro! Você está na emissora? Vou buscar...

– Ok! Quando chegar, venha até a minha sala.

– No máximo em uma hora estarei aí...! – disse ele esticando e dobrando o braço para checar o relógio. Era quase meio-dia. _"Mas não é a Tanya que me acompanhará hoje novamente...!"_ Pensou; sufocando a culpa por Tanya. Ele apenas não conseguia se impedir...

.

_**22 de Junho de 2009, segunda-feira – Avery Fisher Hall, New York – 2:50 pm, 9 horas antes do 2º Show "I Am... Tour" em New York**_

_**.**_

Jessica Stanley saltou assustada da cadeira quando uma luminosa Isabella Swan irrompeu sua sala, caminhando dura e decididamente na direção da porta da sala de Carlisle, ao mesmo tempo em que indagava:

– Boa tarde, Jessica. Todos já estão a minha espera?...

Ela abriu-lhe rapidamente a porta, notando surpresa que Bella trazia em suas mãos inúmeras sacolas das mais caras grifes de Manhattan. Assim, como o vestido que usava era totalmente diferente dos austeros terninhos e blusas de gola alta, sempre em cores neutras, que ela usualmente vestia. Tinha estampa de poás em harmônicas cores de azul e cinza chumbo que desciam fundindo-se na saia vintage até abaixo do joelho. Um largo e brilhoso cinto preto, combinando com os altíssimos saltos agulha da mesma cor, completavam o novo e chique _look_, num prenuncio de novo estilo.

Bella passou por ela com um brilho muito distinto no olhar, detalhe que Stanley não deixou passar. Não foi preciso acompanhá-la, mostrando o caminho da sala de reuniões adjacente ao escritório de Carlisle. Bella conhecia bem demais aquelas dependências.

Ao adentrar a sala de reuniões viu que todos já esperavam por ela. Carlisle, como perfeito cavalheiro apressou-se em ajudá-la com as bolsas; fazendo Bella corar, muito embora ele sequer tenha percebido e pudesse sondar-lhe os motivos. _"Todos"_ consistiam em Jacob Black, responsável direto pelos instrumentos de cordas; Sam Uley, primeiro solista das madeiras; Jared Pelletier, principal solista dos metais; Embry Call, responsável pelos instrumentos de percussão, e Leah Jones, a pianista. Além de Carlisle e Mike Newton.

Foi Carlisle quem deu voz a surpresa de todos perante seu novo visual, apesar dos cabelos ainda estarem disciplinadamente presos:

– Bella, minha cara, você está linda... – ela limpou a garganta inaudivelmente, tentando desfazer o nó entalado ali, antes de responder com polidez.

– Obrigada, Carlisle... – e já de pé na extremidade da mesa de reuniões, ela aproveitou a palavra e tratou de ser objetiva. – Agradeço também a todos por atenderem meu pedido tão repentino para esta reunião. Mas o assunto é urgente e simples ao mesmo tempo. Serei direta. Vim comunicar que eu e o maestro Newton rompemos nosso noivado, e que eu não vejo mais qualquer possibilidade de trabalharmos juntos... – ela fez uma breve pausa, quando seis mandíbulas despencaram estupefatas. Mike remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira que ocupava, suando frio. Bella continuou, serenamente. – Assim, coloco meu cargo de _spalla_ a disposição dos senhores, a menos que ele se retire... Recebo convites diários para assumir a regência de várias orquestras ao redor do mundo, e estou considerando estudar algumas propostas, caso seja necessário. No entanto, com Michael Newton eu não trabalho mais...!

O silêncio era sufocante, a tensão palpável, as perguntas e especulações pululavam as cabeças de todos. Mike por fim, quebrou o _staccato_ interminável daquela pausa, e desafiou:

– Ótimo! Estude bem suas propostas... Porque _eu_ não vou me retirar. – o virar de pescoços incrédulos em sua direção foi audível. Os instrumentistas começaram a tremer, ou sentir alguma náusea de desconforto com a situação desagradável para a qual encaminhava aquela reunião. Antecipando que cedo ou tarde teriam de tomar algum partido na cisão inesperada.

Bella sorriu irônica com Mike mordendo a isca de seu blefe, e declarou:

– Ótimo! Boa sorte para vocês, então... Despeço-me desta Casa e agradeço a todos por estes anos, foi uma honra trabalhar com os senhores. – e girando sobre seus pés, foi recolher suas sacolas para partir.

Os instrumentistas arfaram desesperados, e voltaram-se para Carlisle, implorando com os olhos e os rostos franzidos para que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Estava claro que a Filarmônica de New York não sobreviveria nas mãos do incompetente Michael Newton nem por três meses.

Carlisle sem titubear ficou de pé e num guincho, apavorado impediu que Bella passasse pelo batente da porta:

– _Espere!..._ Hã... Vocês não podem resolver as coisas assim!... _Eu_ ainda sou o diretor musical desta orquestra, senhores. E não aceito sua demissão, Bella... – ela sorriu ainda de costas para os outros, mas cuidou de mudar sua expressão para uma séria e grave antes de girar novamente sobre seus pés. Carlisle continuou, agora falando diretamente com Mike. – Você acha mesmo que eu permitirei que a Filarmônica de New York fique em suas mãos incompetentes?... – o constrangimento atravessou todos os rostos, embora não fosse surpresa para nenhum deles que Carlisle tomaria o partido de Bella. Carlisle continuou. – Jamais aprovei sua omissão, distanciamento e exploração do trabalho desta jovem... Eu, no entanto, o tolerava em respeito ao pedido dela... Se agora, ela recobrou a razão e o está riscando de sua vida, só posso me felicitar pela menina que vi crescer, e entregar-lhe de vez as rédeas que ela já conduzia, sem nunca precisar de você...

Os pescoços viraram para Mike em sincronia perfeita, a espera de sua réplica. Ele, porém, pôs-se de pé com tanta violência que a cadeira em que estava sentado caiu para trás, e gritou colérico:

– _Jamais fui tão ultrajado em minha vida!... Vocês acham que ELA enfrentará a mídia COMO EU FAÇO?..._ – argumentou ele, enfrentando-a. Ninguém o respondeu, nem Bella. Ela apenas aproveitou que ele a encarava com suas ardósias injetadas de ódio, e fingiu um leve bocejo, seguido de uma despreocupada espreguiçada com os braços alvos abrindo-se para os lados, gotejando sarcasmo*.

Leah, vendo aquilo sibilou um estupefato: _"Oh meu deus...!"_

Bufando de raiva, Mike correu seus olhos por todos os rostos ali, mas ninguém pôde encará-lo, o que indicava que ninguém o apoiaria ou se retiraria acompanhando-o.

Ele assentiu, com os lábios entortando-se para baixo amargamente, e saiu porta afora, batendo-a atrás de si, violentamente.

Novo silêncio se fez, e Carlisle soltou uma lufada de ar, antes de indagar:

– Bella... _O que houve?..._ – sentindo o direito íntimo de pai, de saber da vida de sua filha, mesmo que ela desconheça o cuidado.

– Humm... Não quero falar sobre isso, Carlisle. Só gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês novamente pelo apoio. Muito embora, eu não tenha duvidado por um minuto sequer, que seria diferente. – todos assentiram com monossílabos escapando de seus lábios, estranhando o comportamento ameno da _Dama de Ferro_. Bella continuou. – A programação da Filarmônica continua a mesma por enquanto... A única mudança é que aceitei a participação no programa da CBS com a Beyoncé... – ela precisou esperar o burburinho de comoção, depois completou. – Já acertei tudo com um dos produtores e vou começar a trabalhar nos arranjos das músicas amanhã...

Neste instante, Jessica bateu à porta e entrou, avisando:

– Ms. Swan... Há uma chamada telefônica aguardando-a...

Bella pediu licença e foi atender na sala de Carlisle, ao lado.

– Isabella Swan falando...

– _Olá Ms. Swan, Edward Cullen..._ – ele sequer precisaria identificar-se, ela reconheceu imediatamente aquela voz angelical. Com um tremor que reverberou por todo seu corpo, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e prendeu a respiração em expectativa. Ele continuou. – _Consegui convites para o segundo show desta noite no _Garden_, e... Pensei se a senhorita não gostaria de se juntar a mim... À trabalho; é claro!..._

– À trabalho?... – confirmou, considerando a proposta; pois de fato, não assimilara muita coisa na noite anterior. – Humm... Parece-me uma boa ideia, Mr. Cullen. A que horas nos encontramos?

– _Que tal as dez na frente do _Garden_?..._

– Combinado!... – antes de desligar ela ainda pôde ouvir o suspiro baixo dele cruzar a linha como um ruído abafado de ventania.

Edward desligou o telefone e deixou sua sala nos andares ocupados pela CBS no centro de Manhattan, avisando a sua secretária:

– Não volto mais hoje, Chelsea...

– Antes de ir, assine pelo menos o cartão... – pediu a loira de meia idade que o tinha como um irmão mais novo. – O rapaz da floricultura vai passar aqui para pegá-lo antes de entregar o buquê...

Ele pegou o papel e a caneta que Chelsea lhe entregava e rabiscou alguns galanteios antes do pedido de desculpas por mais uma ausência naquela noite. Aquilo deveria servir para acalmar Tanya, muito embora não servisse para apagar-lhe a culpa. Tanya não merecia aquilo...

Chelsea o perscrutou por um momento, antes de adivinhar:

– O que você aprontou, hein?...

Ele sorriu torto – Chelsea sempre pareceu enxergar através dele –, e respondeu evasivo, envelopando o cartãozinho:

– Por quê?... Não posso mandar flores para minha namorada?... – com um charmoso sorriso entortando-lhe os lábios, e falsa expressão de inocência.

– Homens só nos mandam flores por três motivos...

– Prefiro nem ouvir suas reflexões filosóficas retiradas destes livros que você adora, Chelsea! – interrompeu-a divertido.

Ela riu brevemente, mas recobrando a seriedade, aproveitou quando Edward entregou-lhe o cartão para enfrentar seus intensos olhos verdes e cobrar os escrúpulos que ela sabia que seu chefe e amigo tinha:

– Seja sincero com ela, Edward... Você não é um cafajeste. Nunca foi...!

Edward encarou-a gravemente por um momento, sentindo crescer a necessidade de conversar sobre toda aquela confusão que eram seus sentimentos, com alguém de confiança. No entanto, tinha as mãos coçando para chegar à casa a fim de fazer algo a que se sentia inspirado e compelido nos últimos dias.

Ele apenas assentiu; aceitando o conselho com o ângulo de 90° da mandíbula lindamente travado, e saiu na direção do elevador concordando internamente que precisaria conversar com Tanya o quanto antes, tão logo compreendesse o que estava sentindo.

Enquanto dirigia a caminho de seu apartamento, ele se lembrou de cada momento do namoro que já durava heróicos seis meses. O que pra ele era um marco. Seus relacionamentos antes de Tanya geralmente não passavam de quatro ou cinco semanas. Ela era de fato uma pessoa doce e especial, que soube conquistar seu espaço em sua vida, mas Edward sabia que não estava apaixonado por ela. Nunca estivera...

Ao bater a porta de seu apartamento atrás de si, ele imediatamente foi ao pequeno estúdio de desenho que mantinha ali. Ele gostava de desenhar!... Gravuras, pessoas, lugares... Apenas lápis, papel e sua memória ou imaginação...

Com apenas alguns rabiscos habilidosos; e quem conhecesse aquele rosto, já poderia identificar facilmente a dona daqueles olhos e daquela expressão peculiar, simétrica e perfeita de Isabella Swan no papel.

Alguns minutos depois, ele levantou a grossa folha e contemplou o desenho com devoção, ou como se fosse a própria que estivesse ali, na sua frente. Depois passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo e deu voz aos pensamentos que o atormentavam especulativos, como se falasse com ela:

– Bella Swan ou... Sasha Fierce?... É o que vamos descobrir hoje...! – num sibilo atormentado e cheio de significados insondáveis.

E, checando ansiosamente seu relógio, constatou que faltavam seis longas horas para vê-la... _Ainda..._

_._

_**W31th St, Madison Square Garden – 10:15 pm**_

_**.**_

Edward a enxergou antes mesmo que ela tivesse deixado o táxi do outro lado da rua – apesar da confusão de pessoas e carros –, e correu para encontrá-la. Bella ainda não o havia visto, e surpreendeu-se com a grande e perfeita mão masculina que lhe ofereceu ajuda. Ela aceitou a gentileza, reconhecendo a eletricidade que corria naquele simples toque. Levantou os olhos e sorriu levemente com os lábios colados; enquanto desembarcava sustentando corajosamente os orbes de _kryptonita_ que pareciam deixá-la fraca, como se ela fosse o próprio _Superman_.

– Desculpe-me pelo atraso, Mr. Cullen...

– Em vista do caos que está isso aqui, acredito que seu atraso tenha sido tolerável. – mentiu, correndo fugazmente o olhar por todo o corpo dela, e reprimindo o elogio. Bella usava um vestido azul Royal, num tecido acetinado que se transpassava formando um clássico decote em V. Seus cabelos estavam, como sempre, presos num sofisticado e bonito coque. – O que acha de tomarmos algo antes do show? – convidou cheio de esperança.

Com a cabeça discretamente tombada para o lado, Bella lembrou:

– Estou aqui a trabalho, Mr. Cullen!... – ele riu e argumentou:

– Um suco ou um refrigerante... – ela assentiu mal disfarçando o deslumbramento, e respondeu:

– Está bem!... Um suco. – deixando-se levar, agora que já não havia mais qualquer compromisso com Mike.

Entraram num dos muitos cafés e após pedirem, Bella quis saber:

– Como o senhor conseguiu os ingressos? Ouvi dizer que estavam esgotados...

– Por favor... Podemos parar com essa formalidade de senhor e senhorita?... – pediu ele, sorrindo.

– Está bem! O sen... _Você_ tem razão. Afinal, vamos trabalhar juntos, não é mesmo?... – concordou ela.

– Emmett conseguiu mais ingressos para esta noite, e me ofereceu dois, a fim de que eu trouxesse minha namorada, Tanya. Já que foi o ingresso dela que lhe ofereci no dia em que nos conhecemos.

Bella olhou a sua volta, finalmente reparando no lugar e nas pessoas, a fim de disfarçar a surpresa com esta nova informação de que Edward Cullen tem uma namorada chamada Tanya. Na cabeça conservadora dela, e após a decepção recente com Mike, isso mudava tudo... Distraiu-se por um minuto observando um lindo casal que discutia baixo, mas nada discretos a três mesas de distância. O homem era um tipo loiro, alto e forte; muito atraente, mas que parecia ter uma plaquinha escrita _"ENCRENCA"_ estampada em sua testa. A mulher era uma beldade ruiva de fartas, longas e onduladas madeixas, cujos olhos incrivelmente doces e azuis, encontravam-se naquele momento nublados de lágrimas, ao fitar o loiro cheio de mágoas inconfessáveis; enquanto ele continuava despejando-lhe palavras baixas e comedidas, mas evidentemente afiadas e cortantes.

E, porque a ruiva notou seu olhar curioso, assim como o de Edward que acabou girando a cabeça, e seguindo-a na indiscrição; ela desviou rápido e retomou seu habitual ar polido, virando-se para ele sem se impedir de comentar acidamente:

– Vocês são todos iguais...! – concluiu.

Edward imediatamente compreendeu a extensão de seu comentário. Ela não falava só dele e de Mike, mas também do casal que discutia, e rebateu:

– Se você está se referindo ao fato de nós termos passado a noite juntos, apesar da minha namorada; saiba que vou contar tudo para ela em muito breve, Isabella...

– Pode me chamar de Bella... – corrigiu mecanicamente, Edward riu internamente com a permissão para usar o apelido que lhe chamou a atenção desde o primeiro instante, e completou seu raciocínio. – Isso não apaga o fato de que ela foi enganada... Por que vocês não podem se controlar antes de consumar o erro?

"_Porque você é tentadora demais!"_ ele teria dito. Mas apenas respondeu:

– Às vezes, realmente acreditamos que é possível separar sexo de um relacionamento estável...

– Humm... Sexo fui eu, e o relacionamento estável é ela?... – quis confirmar, com ar matreiro.

– Exatamente. – ele foi ironicamente categórico. E continuou. – Mas em algumas ocasiões, levamos uma rasteira e nos vemos mais envolvidos do que poderíamos, com algo que deveria ter sido só sexo... – Bella ofegou com a intensidade do olhar que enfraquecia a _Dama de Ferro_, e corando constrangida desviou os olhos a tempo de assistir ao casal sair do café num clima tenso e instável.

Eles terminaram o suco falando sobre amenidades e também saíram para, enfim, atravessar a rua na direção do _Garden_. Entraram sem dificuldades, pois o show já havia começado. Edward pediu licença e foi ao banheiro, enquanto Bella aguardava por ele próxima às lanchonetes da praça de alimentação.

Para sua surpresa, ela presenciou mais uma lamentável cena do mesmo casal que estava discutindo no café. O loiro flertava com uma jovem bem loirinha, e Bella virou para os dois lados procurando pela ruiva, sua namorada. Nem sinal dela. Curiosa e discreta, ela ficou o observando aproximar-se lentamente, sussurrando com a voz cheia de mel para a sorridente garota, que imprensada contra a parede, sorria encorajando-o.

Ele continuava falando e se chegando cada vez mais nela, como um predador pronto para dar o bote em sua presa. Bella sequer respirava assistindo aquilo; no entanto, quando os lábios dele tocaram, sequiosos, a boca rosada da garota, uma voz vinda do outro lado chamou exasperada:

– _JAMES?..._ – era a ruiva, namorada dele; que após chamar sua atenção com o grito, dando-lhe consciência do seu flagrante, girou seu corpo sobre os pés e saiu digna e rapidamente dali, já chorando novamente.

O loiro, o tal de James, deixou a garota falando sozinha e disparou atrás da ruiva, que seguira na direção da arena principal, onde a Beyoncé já cantava. Bella sentiu a garganta entalada de piedade da jovem e linda ruiva, e ainda com sua própria raiva e mágoa borbulhando dentro de si, respirou profundamente para afugentar suas lembranças recentes de flagrantes daquele tipo, e juntou-se a Edward que acabava de sair do banheiro e já caminhava em sua direção.

Eles também seguiram juntos para a arena principal. Conversavam; mas ela não comentou a constrangedora cena que presenciara. A plateia gritava estridentemente com o final de uma música; quando encontraram um ponto relativamente tranquilo e que também oferecia uma boa visão do palco. A banda introduziu uma nova música, e para surpresa de ambos Beyoncé e os bailarinos retornaram ao palco em fantasias de policiais femininas. A música era _If I Were a Boy_.

Bella deixou-se envolver pela melodia e letra incomum. A performance da cantora era hipnotizante, e ela compreendeu que a música era o fundo musical perfeito para aqueles últimos dias, e inclusive para a cena de completa falta de respeito que assistira a pouco e da qual não esqueceria facilmente. Quantas vezes Mike teria agido daquela mesma forma e a traído bem debaixo do seu empinado nariz?...

Quando a música incidental** foi introduzida, Bella sentiu o primeiro arrepio da noite percorrer-lhe todo seu corpo. Totalmente absorta no súbito ar revoltado e sombrio que Beyoncé assumira com ela, sua consciência foi tragada e ela desfaleceu novamente nos braços de um surpreso Edward.

– Mas já? – exclamou ele, incoerente e preocupado.

Bella foi mais uma vez levada desacordada para o posto de atendimento médico, com a mente fatigada em devaneios imperscrutáveis. Ela novamente desdobrava-se em duas. Uma Bella de cabelos presos, indignada e revoltada com todos os homens; outra de selvagens cabelos soltos, sensual, impetuosa e passional. A primeira, ainda fraca e ávida por fugir de sua realidade, novamente abriu passagem para a segunda. Cinco minutos depois, ela acordaria mais uma vez tratando de soltar seus cabelos e respondendo por Sasha Fierce.

Na saída de lá, retornando ao local do show; Edward a segurou firmemente pelo braço, obrigando-a parar e virar-se para ele:

– _Então é assim? Ela vem ao show e você está de volta?..._ – fascinado, sem perceber que ele mesmo já começava a separá-la da figura de Bella Swan.

– _Exatamente, branquelo!_ – guinchou a Fierce, sorrindo atrevida. Empinando o peito e os ombros irrequietos na direção dele. – _Estou de volta... Mas não estou disponível para você essa noite!..._ – disse ela, cheia de maneirismos e expressões diversas em sua face. Atitude muito distante da sobriedade e polidez de Bella Swan.

Desafiado, ele a trouxe para junto de si, e questionou aquela decisão:

– E eu posso saber por que não? Nós não nos divertimos muito madrugada passada?...

Bella, em sua inconsciente versão Sasha Fierce, gargalhou alto e estridentemente, tal qual uma puta do quais do porto, e rebateu sarcástica:

– _Sim... Você _tem mesmo_ um pau delicioso, branquelo...! Mas eu tenho dois motivos pra te mandar passear essa noite!... Um. Você tá aí todo apaixonadinho por _ela_... E eu não quero isso... Não mesmo!..._ – Ela fez uma pausa e Edward engoliu em seco, tentando disfarçar a chuva ácida na boca do seu estômago com o diagnóstico tão óbvio e lúcido sobre seus sentimentos por Bella. Ela continuou, levantando dois dedos em forma de "V". – _Dois. Tenho outros planos para esta noite... _E eles NÃO. INCLUEM. VOCÊ!... – dispensou-o com todas as letras e saboreando cada palavra.

E puxando o braço com força, ela saiu abrindo caminho em meio à multidão mais dispersa daquele fundo da arena; que lhe abria passagem principalmente para vê-la desfilar rebolando agressiva e escandalosamente, como se estivesse numa passarela da _Prêt-a-porter_. Um jovem fã apontou delatando:

– _Andar da Naomi Campbell***!..._ – todos a sua volta gargalharam, compreendendo.

Edward teve ímpetos de segui-la. Depois, desistiu e também acabou deixando o show mais cedo, para terminar a noite no bar próximo a sua casa, onde já era conhecido por todos do local, e costumava sempre parar e tomar alguns _drinks _no _happy hour_ de sexta-feira.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Acordei com o sol invadindo a janela do meu quarto e me fazendo franzir o rosto, incomodada. As persianas estavam escancaradas e eu estava nua na minha cama. Olhei a minha volta e agradeci por não haver mais ninguém ali comigo. Vestido ou não. Também não vi o vestido que usei para o show ontem, havia apenas um grande sobretudo marrom claro e os meus sapatos no chão perto da cama.

Fui até o banheiro e joguei um pouco de água em meu rosto. O meu corpo todo doía muito, e minha intimidade entre minhas pernas latejava um pouco. _Deus...!_ O que está acontecendo comigo? De quem é aquele casaco? Quem me trouxe para casa?...

Bom, talvez Edward Cullen pudesse saber de alguma coisa...

Lembrei que estava assistindo normalmente ao show ao lado dele. A tal Beyoncé cantava fantasiada de policial, e na hora eu me identifiquei miseravelmente com a letra da música. Depois tudo sumiu... Apagou-se. E agora eu acordo aqui? Nua? _Nessa amnésia...?_

O telefone sem fio tocou exigente na sala. Enxuguei meu rosto e, vestindo o _hobby_, corri para atender. Talvez fosse alguém que pudesse me dar as respostas que eu precisava.

– Isabella Swan... – sussurrei.

– _Bella?..._ – era a voz conhecida de Carlisle. Mas havia tensão ali. – _Você está bem?..._

– A-acho que... Sim... Carlisle, o que houve? – meu tom subiu um pouco e meu rosto franziu-se com toda a confusão de sentimentos. Meu coração estava apertado, descompassado... Estranho; batendo errático em meu peito.

– Bella foi o Mike... Eu sinto muito ter de te contar isso assim, mas... Ele foi encontrado morto em seu apartamento esta manhã, com um tiro na cabeça... Foi a arrumadeira quem encontrou o corpo... – mas eu já não escutava mais nada. O fone foi deslizando da minha mão, e um frio sombrio arrepiou e apoderou-se de todo meu corpo num torpor agonizante. Eu não podia explicar o que sentia. Minha mente estava vazia, escura, oca... Ainda pude ouvir Carlisle gritando do outro lado da linha. – _Bella?... Bella?..._

Ouvi a campainha tocar e cambaleei entorpecida até a porta. No visor não reconheci aquelas figuras. Um homem de meia idade e uma mulher mais jovem, que devia ter a mesma idade que eu. Abri a porta num gesto mecânico, quase robotizado. O homem era calvo e estava um pouco acima do peso, a jovem tinha os cabelos curtos e repicados, num ruivo bem escuro, quase acastanhado. Foi ele quem os apresentou:

– Isabella Marie Swan?... – eu assenti, inerte.

– Somos os detetives Caius Bower e Jane Fanning do Departamento de Homicídios de New York. Podemos entrar e conversar com a senhorita? Serão somente alguns minutos... Trata-se do assassinato do maestro Michael Newton.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**N/A: E então? O que acharam? *-* Gostaram do começo? *pisca*  
><strong>_

_*** - este bocejo e a espriguiçada que a Bella dá, fazem referência ao mesmo gesto feito pela Beyoncé, quando canta Irreplaceable no DVD do show "I AM..."**_

_****- No show, a música incidental, ou seja, que ela canta no meio de If I Were a Boy é You Oughta Know, da Alanis Morissette.**_

_*****- Quem conhece o videiclip de Get a Bodied, sabe que expressão é essa, e como é este andar! Pois é... Foi assim mesmo que a Sasha Fierce da Bellinha saiu andando! ahsuahsuah  
><strong>_

_**Bom, algumas coisas:**_

_**Primeiro, a Liza me chamou a atenção que minha conta não estava habilitada a receber reviews anônimos, e me ensinou como corrigir isso! Eu ñ sabia... Portanto, quem não tem conta aqui e quiser fazer algum comentário sobre minhas histórias, já pode! Então, façam minha felicidade e deixem um review sobre este cap! Eu mereço reviews? :)**_

_**Segundo, preciso mandar uma bjokas super estalada para a Titinha! Que foi a primeira a comentar minha fic, favoritou e colocou em alert! Obrigada por tanto carinho, flor! Mas, infelizmente, não consegui responder seu review da maneira que costumo fazer e como vc merece... Parece que tbm não está habilitado isso na sua conta... Me foi negado...! :~~**_

_**E terceiro, bjokas estaladas tbm para a Liza02222, Jhessy123 e Mocho Azul que colocaram minha fic em alert! Obrigada meninas! ;) **_

_**Semana que vem será um pouco corrida pra mim, então não sei qdo sai o próximo! Mas sei que ele vai se chamar "James e Victória: If I Were a Boy"! **piscapiscapisca***kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Obrigada por ler! Comentem, ok!**_

_**Bjokas! *.*  
><strong>_


	3. JAMES E VICTÓRIA: IF I WERE A BOY

_**N/A: Oooiii! Voltei! Demorei, mas voltei! =D**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Amoras, estive com as primeiras cenas deste cap em minha cabecinha por mto tempo! Não sei exatamente como chamar: Lemon? Hentai? sei lá! Só sei que sempre imaginei este shipper juntos numa cama! E, modéstia à parte, fiquei super satisfeita com o resultado! ahsuahsuahsuah ^^<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas, para que vcs possam aproveitar melhor esta cena, peço por favor (ppal para quem nunca viu o DVD "I AM... World Tour"!), que assistam a este vídeo no YT, pq traz o trecho da música título no show! prestem atenção nas palavras que a Bey cita no começo! **pisca****_  
><em><strong>Aqui está o link:<strong>_  
><em><strong>http(**)www(*)youtube(*)com/watch?v=HiZNoqNpFTo&feature=player_embedded#at=328**_  
><em><strong>OU<strong>_  
><em><strong>http(**)www(*)vagalume(*)com(*) (Acho que o vídeo aqui é o do clip da música! tbm temos detalhes dele!) **_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Não deixem de ler as notas finais! Boa leitura! Divirtam-se! *-*<strong>_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

3. JAMES E VICTÓRIA: IF I WERE A BOY

**.**

**15 Horas Antes**

**.**

Mike continuava sentado na ponta de seu sofá contemplando os muitos cacos de vidro e objetos quebrados e jogados ao chão. Ele havia chegado da reunião no _Avery Fisher Hall_ há três horas, e após quebrar tudo num acesso de fúria – principalmente as peças e objetos de decoração colocados lá por Bella –, começou a consumir todas as bebidas disponíveis em seu bar.

Do sofá ele, inerte, ouviu o som inconfundível do elevador abrindo e os passos de alguém que aproximava usando salto. Ela não precisou tocar a campainha, a porta ainda estava aberta.

Assustada, da porta ela viu a total baderna na sala e Michael desfigurado, de cabeça baixa e acariciando uma caríssima garrafa de uísque doze anos:

– Michael... – balbuciou confusa. Ela já sabia o que havia acontecido na reunião; fora avisada, assim como todos os outros, pelo seu supervisor direto dos instrumentos de cordas, Jacob Black.

– _Agora não..._ – cuspiu Mike ríspido; ela estremeceu. Ele jamais lhe falou assim. Mas respirou fundo e continuou um pouco insegura, imaginando o quanto ele estaria nervoso e precisando dela naquele momento.

– Pense pelo lado positivo, Mike... Podemos nos assumir agora!... Você não depende mais da _Vadia de Ferro_... – ele gargalhou alto e ironicamente, potencializado pelo álcool.

– _E quem disse que nós temos algo para assumir?..._ – rebateu fazendo-a cambalear em choque.

– Mike...? – sibilou sem acreditar; sentindo os olhos marejarem-se de lágrimas. Ele continuou.

– _Você foi... Uma boa foda... E SÓ!... O quê ficar contigo pode me oferecer? No quê você pode me ajudar com minha carreira?... Acorda! Você realmente acreditava quando eu falava em nós ficarmos juntos?_ – ele gargalhou alto novamente a ponto de ficar vermelho e sem ar.

A jovem disparou para fora dali soluçando, magoada e humilhada. Quando as portas do elevador a fecharam dentro dele, ela balbuciou para si mesma:

– Você me paga Mike Newton... Isso não vai ficar assim... – com ódio no olhar injetado.

Uma hora depois, Mike enviou uma mensagem comprometedora de seu celular. Ele sabia algo grave demais, e não hesitaria em usar aquela informação. A resposta veio em pessoa, na figura de um novo e importante visitante ao seu apartamento, apesar de seu estado ébrio.

– Você veio... Mais rápido do que imaginei... – cantou ele com a voz arrastada pelo álcool.

– O que você quer pelo seu silêncio?... – ofereceu o interlocutor com frieza e repulsa na voz. Michael sequer titubeou:

– _Quero meu lugar como maestro da Filarmônica de volta..._

– _Seja razoável, Newton... Você não poderá continuar regendo a orquestra sem ela..._ – respondeu o visitante com irritação mal contida.

– _EU TENHO COMPETÊNCIA PARA ISSO...!_ – berrou Mike revoltado, mas com as reações muito temperadas pelo uísque. E ficando de pé para encarar seu visitante cara a cara, ele completou. – _Você_ vai _me levar de volta para a Filarmônica... Ela pode reger a Orquestra que ela quiser...! Só isso pode me impedir de transformar seu segredo de família num escândalo na mídia!..._

Sem dizer mais nada, o misterioso visitante girou sobre seus calcanhares, tentando controlar o ódio e a ânsia de voar no pescoço de Newton e espremer dele toda a sua vida miserável. Mas, apenas foi embora considerando grave e seriamente esta possibilidade. Michael não lhe deixava alternativa...

Eram 6:35 p.m. Quase doze horas depois, na madrugada de terça-feira, 23 de junho; o assassino retornou ao apartamento de Mike Newton e atirou friamente na cabeça do maestro desacordado e embriagado no chão de sua sala. E, antes de deixar o apartamento, buscou o aparelho celular ao lado do cadáver e apagou-lhe a memória de chamadas e mensagens, bem como alguns dados da agenda.

_**.**_

_**De volta ao Madison Square Garden na noite anterior**_

_**.**_

O lampejo ruivo na praça de alimentação chamou a atenção da pequena mulher dos cachos de mogno e pele de neve. Ela começou a seguir a outra que andava rapidamente em meio às pessoas que iam e vinham tumultuadamente. A tonalidade incomum e única dos longos cabelos vermelhos destacava-se em meio à multidão.

A ruiva ainda chorava transtornada e dirigiu-se ao exterior do _Garden_ a fim de ganhar em minutos a agitação da _W31th St. _Ela conseguira se esconder _dele_ em meio às pessoas no show, mas não conseguira permanecer lá até o final; pois a ferida em seu peito doía demais. Cada mágoa vinha à tona. Cada promessa de mudança não cumprida por ele; cada rosto das outras garotas com ele se envolvia e não fazia a menor questão de esconder dela. Ela sentia como se o amor que um dia existiu por James estivesse ruindo aos poucos, contudo naquela noite a implosão seria inevitável. A dor estava por demais espinhosa...

As brigas eram uma constante nas últimas semanas. Eles resolveram ir ao show da Beyoncé para relaxar e resgatar a leveza e a magia do início que haviam se perdido. No entanto, naquele mesmo dia ela enfim descobrira a pior de todas as traições dele; que foi o que causou a constrangedora cena e discussão no café onde ela agora retornava, compelida pela necessidade de tomar algo mais forte.

Distraída fitando o copo com o _drink_ posto a sua frente pelo bartender, ela não percebeu a aproximação da mulher às suas costas.

– Você exala melancolia... – acusou a pequena e delicada criatura que ocupou o banco alto ao seu lado. A ruiva num reflexo virou seu rosto na direção da rouca e um tanto grave voz, que não combinava muito com sua dona, e respondeu em seu próprio tom de garotinha de cinco anos, também incompatível com seu aspecto selvagem e felino.

– Melancolia é meu nome do meio...

O bartender aproximou-se da nova cliente em seu balcão, que olhando do copo de sua interlocutora para ele, apenas apontou pedindo:

– Pode ser o mesmo que o dela.

A ruiva virou-se pela primeira vez a fim de encarar o rosto que e interpelava em meio a sua dor, e apresentou-se com um sorriso pequeno e tristonho:

– Sou Victória...! – assustando-se no segundo seguinte com o encontrou no olhar de chocolate que faiscava em seu rosto numa atitude que estava longe de uma conversa casual entre desconhecidas.

– Sou Sasha Fierce... – ela sorriu obliqua e sugestivamente. Não era um sorriso amigável de quem queria puxar uma conversa leve de fim de noite. Era o sorriso de quem flertava. Era um olhar que a despia sequioso. Tratava-se de uma pequena mulher de tez alva e delicada, rosto perfeito, cabelos muito bem cuidados, roupas e acessórios caros e sofisticados; numa atitude incondizente com tudo isso. As sobrancelhas perfeitas de Victória enrugaram-se em confusão por um segundo, mas em seguida, ela pensando que aquilo fosse uma piada, sorriu e embarcou na galhofa da desconhecida:

– É um bom codinome!... – sorrindo hesitante.

– Não é um codinome... Mas para você, eu faço essa concessão... Você não exala somente melancolia, exala beleza também. – pequena pausa para que Victória se recuperasse do choque. – Cheiro gostoso de fêmea...! Dá vontade de te consolar!...

Victória arfou corada, com os olhos saltando fugazmente surpresos das órbitas. _"Ai que ótimo! Era tudo que eu precisava hoje para fechar essa noite _per-feita_ com chave de ouro: uma cantada lésbica!..."_ Pensou cheia de ironia, antes de anunciar:

– Olha, hã... _Sasha..._ Você está equivocada comigo!... Não jogo no seu time... – motejou, dispensando.

– Tampouco eu jogo no time que você tem em mente... Ainda assim posso te mostrar como ser amada da maneira que você merece. – argumentou, chocando Victória novamente. – _Ele_ anda te magoando demais, não é?... – a ruiva corou mais uma vez e sentiu os olhos úmidos, com o choro recente retornando em má hora. A Fierce, em forma de Bella, continuou. – Você não vê que merece e precisa de mais do que isso? _Se eu fosse um garoto_, te trataria de maneira muito diferente...!

Confusa – e sem deixar passar a citação da música da Beyoncé –, Victória procurou hesitante por palavras; e com o rosto franzido apenas conseguiu indagar:

– Você...? Esteve me seguindo?... O que quer afinal?...

A resposta veio categórica e segura:

– Te levar pra casa.

Com a inércia dos que sentem que não têm muito mais a perder, Victória aceitou a proposta. Elas pagaram as bebidas e conseguiram um táxi facilmente; que com ambas em silêncio, rodou poucos quarteirões até encostar à frente de um, charmoso – e raro para aquela região de Manhattan – _loft _de tijolos terracota, janelas brancas e escada externa de incêndio.

Elas subiram pelos corredores internos silenciosos, sem acrescentar qualquer palavra à tensão tangível que pulsava entre elas. Até que Victória finalmente parou à frente da porta de uma das duas coberturas e retirou as chaves do bolso da calça jeans. Com a mão trêmula, ela encontrou alguma dificuldade para encaixar a chave na fechadura, pois podia sentir o fogo que lhe queimava as costas e que vinha diretamente do olhar castanho da linda e pequena figura que se apresentou como Sasha Fierce.

Tão logo a porta abrindo tenha lhe descortinado a sala do aconchegante apartamento, e Victória tenha acendido a luz usando o interruptor ao lado; Bella, revestida de Sasha Fierce, desfilou para dentro reparando deliberadamente em cada detalhe ali.

Seus olhos pousaram curiosos sobre as algemas e o cinto de couro e elástico preto, que continha uma arma e um cassetete encaixados nele. Victória, seguindo seu olhar, pegou os objetos, constrangida, a fim de pendurá-los no quarto, mas a Fierce a interrompeu:

– Ele é policial? – gratamente surpresa. Victória assentiu confirmando antes mesmo de acrescentar.

– Polícia de NYC. Trabalha nas ruas...

– _Uniformizado!..._ – guinchou mais animada ainda. A ruiva tornou a assentir, desconfiada. – Tem uniformes limpos aí? Posso vestir?...

– C-Claro!... – gaguejou confusa.

Enquanto Victória foi até o quarto buscar o uniforme da polícia de New York, a misteriosa morena dos cabelos de mogno sondou todos os detalhes da sala, os quadros na parede, as fotos do casal nos portarretratos na estante. Após alguns minutos, com a demora da ruiva; ela tratou de explorar a suíte, onde a outra ainda separava as peças impecavelmente passadas e engomadas.

– Não vou colocar essas calças masculinas... – disse a morena surpreendendo-a, e pegando a famosa camisa azul marinho, com as insígnias douradas.

Perturbada, a ruiva acabou lhe entregando um curtíssimo e colante short também azul marinho.

– Combina perfeitamente!

A morena, então, desamarrou a faixa e despiu seu vestido sensualmente. Victória começou a ofegar, quando ela deixou que a peça azul Royal escorresse como uma cascata por suas costas, até cair displicentemente no carpete do seu quarto, revelando a lingerie de renda preta e a meia sete oitavos cor de pérola; e vermelha anunciou afastando-se:

– Vou buscar as coisas que ficaram na sala...

Enxergando exatamente o desejo contido e cheio de constrangimento da outra, Bella gargalhou estridentemente, divertindo-se. Ao retornar à suíte, Victória estacou parada na porta, quando encontrou Sasha Fierce deitada sobre sua cama com a fantasia improvisada de policial feminina: a camisa do uniforme de James abotoada até a metade, sobre um nó com o restante; o seu short minúsculo e colante azul marinho, e as _sexys_ meias sete oitavos pérola de borda rendada, que ela usava. A pequena morena sorriu sugestivamente de lábios colados e deu leves tapinhas no colchão ao seu lado, chamando-a:

– Junte-se a mim, Vick...! – Victória suspirou profundamente por um momento, mas as recordações recentes de todas as mágoas causadas por James deram-lhe coragem. Devolver a traição com uma mulher seria uma excelente vingança, uma punhalada no orgulho machista de James...

Suas pernas ganharam vida própria, e sem perceber muito o quê fazia, ela caminhou hesitantemente até a enorme cama king size; sentando-se bem ao lado da morena fantasiada, que sorrindo completou em tom persuasivo. – Você está muito apegada ao preto e ao branco, Vick... – cantou com voz de atendente de tele-sexo. – Vamos experimentar hoje as tonalidades de cinza...

Houve um segundo de silêncio em expectativa, até que Victória o quebrou num sussurro dolorido:

– Ele está trepando com sua parceira... – contou em tom de confissão. – Eu sei que está. Eu os vi juntos no café... Eles não fazem a menor questão de esconder... – seus olhos marejaram-se novamente. A Fierce moldou-lhe o rosto com as pequenas e macias mãos emprestadas por Swan, e com o polegar traçou círculos sobre as sardas clarinhas da bochecha da linda e magoada ruiva. Victória apenas completou, partindo as palavras nos lugares errados, devido ao embargo na voz. – A vadia sempre vinha aqui... Passava-se por minha amiga, comia da minha comida... – confessou entrecortada, referindo-se aos jantares preparados por ela, que a parceira sempre compartilhava com eles lá.

Ela acariciou docemente as madeixas ruivas que desciam pelas espáduas arfantes de Victória; como cascatas de fogo sobre a seda branca de sua blusa. Os olhos castanhos estavam cravados no azul profundo dos grandes e expressivos orbes da ruiva; quando ela anuiu solenemente:

– Então essa noite... _Eu_ vou comer da comida dele...! – referindo-se à própria Victória, e aproximou-se com lentidão exagerada a fim de tocar com sua boca pequena, os lábios rosados da ruiva.

Alheias a todo o mundo para fora daquele quarto, não se aperceberam da presença masculina parada na porta da suíte com os braços e pernas cruzadas e um sorriso sacana no rosto:

– _Que. Putaria. É essa?..._ – interrompeu ele; marcando cada palavra sem, no entanto, conseguir disfarçar o desejo que imediatamente lhe fez endurecer o membro preso na boxer sobre o jeans. Muito embora, somente sua esposa não lhe tenha percebido as faíscas do fetiche em seu olhar. A Fierce enxergou exatamente a cobiça ali, e franziu o cenho de porcelana exasperada com a interrupção, antes de citar acusatoriamente sarcástica:

– _Se eu fosse um Garoto, nem que fosse por um dia... Eu acho que entenderia o que é amar uma garota... Eu juro que seria um homem melhor do que você..._

.

**If I were a Boy** / _Se eu fosse um Garoto  
><em>**Even Just for a day** / _Nem que fosse por um dia_  
><strong>I'd Roll outta bed in the morning<strong> / _Eu levantaria da cama de manhã_  
><strong>And throw on what I wanted then go<strong> / _E sairia pra onde eu quisesse ir_  
><strong>Drink beer with the guys<strong> / _Beberia cerveja com os caras_  
><strong>And chase after girls<strong> / _E paqueraria as garotas_  
><strong>I'd kick it with who I wanted<strong> / _Eu faria isso com quem eu quisesse_  
><strong>And I'd never get confronted for it<strong> / _E eu nunca teria que entrar em confronto por isso_  
><strong>Cause they'd stick up for me<strong> / _Porque eles ficariam do meu lado_

.

.

James se aproximou aceitando o desafio. E, sem libertar os olhos castanhos dos seus, rebateu:

– Então, me mostre... – o queixo de Victória despencou imediatamente. A Fierce gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás, e depois devolveu o desafio.

– Posso mostrar...! _Desde que..._ Você nos deixe algemá-lo aqui na cama, e faça alguns acordos conosco!...

– Feito!... – respondeu James, ansiosamente.

– Muito bem!... Trate de tirar essa roupa, policial! E venha deitar-se aqui para a Fierce te prender confortavelmente!... – cantou irônica, referindo-se a si mesma na terceira pessoa. James pulou no meio da cama alegremente, chocando Victória, e arrancando afobadamente sua roupa, que caiu espalhada pelo chão do quarto. Seu enorme e grosso membro saltou ansiosamente rígido, tão logo ele tenha se livrado das calças. A pequena mulher dos cachos de mogno perguntou solenemente, após fechar as algemas; prendendo os punhos do loiro para o alto, na guarda da cama. – Por onde quer começar?...

– Humm... Podem continuar de onde interrompi vocês...

– Oh sim! Nós podemos, não é mesmo, Vick? – a ruiva apenas assentiu assustada e confusa com aquele diálogo insólito. A Fierce continuou. – Vou beijá-la e prometo deixar suas bolas roxas de tesão!... Maaas... Em troca você fica obrigado a... Demonstrar mais _paciência*_ com sua esposa... – despejou num jorro meio displicente.

– _Paciência?_ – guinchou ele, como se aquela palavra não fizesse parte de seu vocabulário. E perplexo respondeu sem pensar. – Tudo bem! Serei mais paciente... E que vou escutá-la sempre...

A Fierce o estudou minuciosamente por um segundo, e atestando-lhe a determinação, indagou de Victória:

– Você está de acordo, Vick?

– S-sim... – gaguejou a ruiva, sem saber o que dizer, e pouco acreditando naquela situação surreal.

Mediante sua resposta, a outra sorriu largamente e aproximou-se com os orbes de chocolate faiscando desejo. As mãos pequenas seguraram-lhe a ponta da blusa de seda branca e puxou a peça, com a ajuda da ruiva, que num reflexo ergueu os braços trêmulos.

Bella moldou suas duas mãos sobre os seios de Victória, que gemeu baixo no fechar involuntário de suas pálpebras, denunciando seu próprio desejo mal contido; e depois deslizou suas mãos pequenas, enlaçando o corpo esbelto e alvo da ruiva a fim de aproximar os dois lábios num beijo violento, em que duas línguas macias e úmidas duelavam insanamente, entre os gemidos de prazer que suas gargantas emitiam.

James a esta altura já se contorcia inquieto algemado na cama. A visão daquela desconhecida gostosa e safada pra caralho, tocando e beijando sua esposa; trouxe nova perspectiva sobre seus sentimentos por Victória. Ele sentiu uma necessidade de posse selvagem despertar dentro de si. Sentiu uma vontade louca de arrancar Victória das mãos daquela estranha, e ele mesmo beijar-lhe a boca com aquela voracidade que nunca fizera antes. E se Victória gostasse mais do beijo dela do que do dele?... E se aquela pequena vadia roubasse sua ruiva dele?...

Por outro lado, aquele fetiche estava perfeito demais para ser interrompido. Ele fecharia tantos acordos quantos fossem necessários!...

A morena partiu o beijo deixando a ruiva transtornada de desejo. A boca de Sasha Fierce era tão doce...! Nem mesmo James jamais a beijou com tanto ímpeto!... _Ninguém_ jamais provocou aquela precipitação em sua calcinha antes!... E com seu marido vendo e concordando com tudo, aquilo parecia um sonho bizarro...!

– Muito bem! Fizemos nossa parte... – declarou a Fierce. – E eu espero que você cumpra com a sua!...

.

**If I were a boy** / _Se eu fosse um garoto_  
><strong>I think I could understand<strong> / _Eu acho que poderia entender_  
><strong>How it feels to love a girl<strong> / _Como é amar uma garota_  
><strong>I swear I'd be a better man<strong> / _Eu juro que seria um homem melhor_  
><strong>I'd listen to her<strong> / _Eu a escutaria_  
><strong>Cause I know how it hurts<strong> / _Porque eu sei como magoa_  
><strong>When you lose the one you wanted<strong> / _Quando você perde alguém que queria_  
><strong>Cause he's taken you for granted<strong> / _Porque ele não te dá valor_  
><strong>And everything you had got destroyed<strong> / _E tudo que vocês tinham foi destruído_  
>.<p>

.

– Mais... – sibilou James, sob a respiração arfante.

– O que você quer?... – instigou Sasha Fierce.

– Quero que você chupe os peitos dela. – cuspiu James categórico, surpreendendo mais a si mesmo, do que a Victória que enrugou as sobrancelhas, fitando-o.

Bella passou a língua umedecendo seus lábios, ao buscar com os olhos os seios de Victória, ainda escondidos sob o cetim do lingerie. James não deixou este gesto passar despercebido, mas foi a Fierce quem demandou:

– Adoraria fazer isso...! – enfatizou lentamente. – Mas só faço se você se responsabilizar solenemente pela _felicidade*_ dela! Você não a está fazendo feliz, policial! O que vai fazer para mudar isso?

– _Eu me responsabilizo!_ – gritou ele, rápido e afobado demais.

– Concorda Victória?...

– S-sim... – gemeu Victória, também sedenta por mais. Esfregando suas coxas na tentativa de aliviar a necessidade de fricção entre suas pernas.

A morena a envolveu com seus delicados braços e soltou os ganchos de seu sutiã, ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço e colo, obrigando Victória a estremecer em seus braços repetidamente, e morder o lábio inferior, descontrolada. Depois se livrando da peça, desceu os beijinhos muito molhados na direção dos mamilos rosados de Victória, que receberam sua boca, rijos e intumescidos, ardentes de desejo. James guinchou alto, com a visão nublada entre o desejo, a fantasia erótica e o ciúme incoerente.

– Que delícia de peitinhos, Vick!... – ela sibilava roucamente, tornando tudo ainda mais enlouquecedor para o casal. – Que delícia...! – entre as sucções altas, em que chupava, circundava os mamilos com a língua molhada, e sugava novamente, depois mordia de leve.

Victória desfaleceu sobre a cama, perto de onde os pés de James se curvavam retesados; refletindo a agonia que ele vivenciava no membro exposto entre suas pernas. Suas bolas deviam estar roxas, tal como a morena prometera!...

Quando, ela finalmente se afastou, deixando Victória contorcendo-se desesperada por fricção no nervo clitoriano, sobre o colchão; virou para James ainda algemado e desesperado, e cobrou ofegante:

– Cumprimos com nossa parte...

– Também vou cumprir com a minha... Mas preciso de mais... Por favor! – implorou ele, insensato.

.

**If I were a boy** / _Se eu fosse um garoto_  
><strong>I would turn off my phone<strong> / _Desligaria meu telefone_  
><strong>Tell everyone its broken<strong> / _Diria_ _a todos que ele está quebrado_  
><strong>So they'd think that I was sleeping alone<strong> / _Então eles pensariam que eu estaria dormindo sozinho_  
><strong>I'd put myself first<strong> / _Eu me colocaria em primeiro lugar_  
><strong>And make the rules as I go<strong> / _E faria as regras pra seguir_  
><strong>Cause I know that she'd be faithful<strong> / _Porque sei que ela seria fiel_  
><strong>Waiting for me to come home<strong> / _Esperando que eu volte pra casa_  
><strong>To come home<strong> / _Que eu volte pra casa_

.

.

– O que você quer de nós? – perguntou serenamente a Fierce.

E James, observando o desespero em forma de tesão de sua esposa, gemendo sobre a cama como uma cadela no cio; implorou:

– Quero que a alivie...! Po-por favor...

– Aliviá-la?... Humm... Eu posso fazer isso! Mas em troca, quero que você reafirme o _compromisso*_ que assumiu quando se casou com ela, e que você não estava cumprindo.

– _Eu me comprometo!..._ – apressou-se ele. Victória arfava, já retirando apressada e agradecidamente sua calça jeans e calcinha. – _Eu me comprometo!..._ – ele repetiu.

A Fierce sorriu satisfeita e confirmou:

– Nada de desligar seu telefone, nem paquerar outras garotas... Você vai chutar a vadia da sua parceira, e dizer a ela que é fiel somente a sua esposa, policial. Está pronto para isso?

– _Eu mudo de parceira se Victória quiser... Mas por favor, por favor... Apenas faça! Alivie-a._

A morena não precisou confirmar com Victória. A ruiva já estava desfigurada, contorcendo-se com as pernas abertas sobre a cama e clamando pela língua dela em seu ponto flamejante com urgência.

Jogando os cachos de mogno de lado, Bella em modo Fierce, abaixou-se postando seu rosto entre as pernas da ruiva transtornada, e lambeu deliberadamente toda a extensão dos grandes lábios, que já encharcados com o doce néctar de Victória, foram em seguida invadidos pela violenta língua que a penetrava a intimidade pulsante; enquanto o pequenino polegar de violinista pressionava-lhe o clitóris.

Afastando-se por um momento, virou para informar a James, sob a respiração arquejante:

– _Ela é deliciosa!..._ Vou tomá-la para mim, policial! Ela está molhada e gostosa demais...! – James grunhiu, desesperado em resposta.

A língua macia de Bella voltou para o meio das pernas muito brancas da ruiva, e Victória arqueava suas costas do colchão e guinchava alto, incomodando os vizinhos. James também gemia; contorcendo-se em desespero, lutando entre o desejo e o ciúme incoerentemente, reprimindo o medo de perder sua ruiva para outra mulher, que arrancava dela reações que ele mesmo nunca foi capaz.

A cabeça castanha ia para frente e para trás em movimentos firmes entre as pernas de Victória, que sentiu um arrepio profundo reverberar por todo seu corpo com a aproximação do orgasmo, na ponta da língua daquela estranha.

Em dado instante, a Fierce – mais bicth do que nunca – se afastou apenas para provocar James:

– Eu aqui tendo que fazer todo o seu trabalho, enquanto você está aí algemado...! – sorriso cínico e sacana no rosto. – Não é uma vergonha, policial? – ele rosnou, forçando seus pulsos contra as argolas das algemas, transtornado.

Em contrapartida, a Fierce sustentou-lhe o olhar em desafio ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a penetrar, chupar, lamber e morder a intimidade aberta que lhe era oferecida e esfregada em seu rosto pela desesperada Victória. Que por sua vez, sentia correr o tão ansiado e profundo arrepio de prazer do clímax. No entanto, a Fierce afastou-se subitamente; fazendo com que a ruiva soltasse um lamúrio alto, sem o contato que precisava.

– Shh... Querida! Ainda não é hora!... – sibilou lambendo o mel na parte interna da coxa da ruiva. E virando-se para James, cobrou exigente. – _O orgasmo dela vale a tristeza*..._

– _Tristeza?_ – repetiu ele, confuso; antes de questionar. – _Como assim?_

Sasha Fierce revirou os olhos impaciente, antes de explicar com didática, como se ele fosse uma criança de dez anos:

– Você se dedicará a sempre consolá-la e ampará-la na tristeza.

– _YEP! SIM!..._ – gritou ele. – _Mas a faça gozar agora... Por favor!..._

Ele não precisou implorar novamente, e nem Victória choramingar mais. Os cachos de mogno encaixaram novamente entre as pernas brancas da ruiva e só saíram de lá quando os gritos de prazer da mesma cessaram, e todo o líquido derramado pela sua intimidade tenha sido sorvido pela boca irrequieta que a levou ao nirvana.

As duas depois se sentaram novamente na cama, num movimento sincronizado, como se estivessem ligadas por imãs invisíveis. Seus olhares não se desprendiam cúmplices, o que acionou o alerta no cérebro de James. Aquele jogo estava perigoso demais...! Havia o risco de perdê-la para aquela vadia desconhecida...

Victória virou distraída por um instante, e contemplou a beleza do corpo másculo de seu marido algemado, de pau duro feito uma rocha, e quadril ondulando inutilmente para cima a procura insensata de fricção; e incoerentemente começou a rir. Gargalhar. Contagiando Bella, que tentou cobrar mais um acordo com o loiro:

– Hu... _Humor*..._ – entre as gargalhas.

– _O quê?_ – inquiriu ele, sem compreender.

– _Humor_, policial! Você tratará de se livrar de sua beligerância constante, e trazer mais leveza e humor para vida dela.

– _Eu me comprometo! MAS, POR FAVOR, PAREM!_

Recobrando subitamente a seriedade, Victória encarou James por alguns segundo, deliberando. Sobrancelhas franzidas diante do novo pedido dele.

Em seguida, agarrou o rosto da pequena morena e a beijou escandalosamente. James grunhiu desesperado, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que a estava perdendo.

A ruiva forçou, sem dificuldade, o pequeno corpo de Bella para traz, sem interromper o beijo e adivinhando-lhe o próprio desejo não saciado. Abriu os botões da camisa de uniforme da polícia que ela usava, e desatou o nó que a morena havia dado ali. Avidamente arrancou o sutiã branco rendado e abocanhou um dos seios da outra sem cerimônia, sugando com tanta força que emitia um som agudo e alto. James cerrou os olhos desesperado, por motivos conflitantes.

A Fierce contorceu-se sob ela, inebriada em seu próprio prazer, até que cedo demais, Victória soltou seus mamilos com um estalo audível e voltando-se para seu marido ainda amarrado, tratou de fazer sua própria barganha:

– Eu quero _intimidade_ e _abnegação*_, James. – voz fina e tilintante, frenética.

– Sim, querida... Prometo que vou mudar! Te dou tudo que você quiser... Mas, por favor, não me deixe... – implorou.

Victória colou sua boca na da morena sob ela, e a beijou tão loucamente; lambendo em seguida todo seu pescoço e colo. Desceu pelo abdômen em direção ao delta de Vênus, e afastando-lhe o seu próprio short – que a outra ainda vestia –, e a calcinha de renda branca; pressionou-lhe o molhado clitóris com a ponta da língua.

– _NÃO!..._ – guinchou alto James, externando finalmente todo seu desespero, e voltando a forçar as algemas, a ponto de balançar a cabeceira da cama.

Victória afastou-se de Sasha – transtornada de desejo – e cobrou mais do loiro:

– Daqui pra frente, quero _proximidade_ e _sexo*_, _honey_!...

E, percebendo, a pulsação nos músculos internos de Bella ou Sasha (sei lá!), Victória cerrou em punhos o primeiro objeto fálico que encontrou em sua frente – o cassetete de policial de James – e, puxando-o do cinto de couro do marido, o esfregou na entrada da intimidade que clamava por ela. Um grito rouco ecoou quando a Fierce contorceu-se, arqueando as costas e os pés sobre a cama.

James gemeu, levantando seu quadril freneticamente.

– _QUERO A _PROMESSA*_, JAMES!_ – exigiu Victória.

– _EU PROMETO... EU PROMETO..._

Então, arrastando-se agilmente sobre ele, Victória pegou as chaves sobre o criado-mudo e abriu as algemas ordenando imperativa:

– _Então agora, _fode com ela_; que eu quero ver. Ela será _a última_ mulher que você vai foder além de mim, com meu consentimento. Do contrário, quem vai ficar com ela _sou eu_..._

_._

**It's a little too late for you to come back** / _É um pouco tarde pra voltar_  
><strong>Say its just a mistake<strong> / _Dizer que é só um engano_  
><strong>Think I'd forgive you like that<strong> / _Pensar_ _que eu perdoaria você assim_  
><strong>If you thought I would wait for you<strong> / _Se você pensou que eu esperaria por você_  
><strong>You thought wrong<strong> / _Você pensou errado_

.

.

Confuso, um pouco hesitante e perplexo; James obedeceu-a submisso e excitado com a imponência de Victória. Postou-se sobre a morena que jazia arfante atravessada em sua cama, e não desperdiçou a ereção que latejava insanamente. Vestiu seu membro com o preservativo que Victória lhe entregou, e arrombou a outra, penetrando-a e preenchendo-a profundamente, até que sua glande alcançasse o apertado colo do útero. Os dois uivaram em uníssono, fazendo coro aos gemidos da própria Victória, que foi recostar-se onde James estivera algemado, a fim de se tocar insanamente ao contemplar o outro casal, como uma doentia _voyeur_.

James estocou repetidamente nela. Firme. Forte. Com raiva e medo de perder a mulher que amava. Porque apesar de todas as sacanagens e infidelidade, ele acabara de descobrir o quanto ainda amava a sua Victória.

– _Assim... Mete gostoso... Me aperta... Ah!..._ – gemia a Fierce; aumentando ainda mais o tesão de Victória, que já tinha dois de seus dígitos encravados em sua intimidade.

Com a cabeça girando com os sentimentos desconexos, James demoraria um pouco para gozar, o que foi ótimo para ambas. A Fierce foi a primeira a atingir o ápice, com um escândalo que acordou o prédio inteiro. Seguida de Victória, que com seus dois dedos tocando-lhe um ponto específico, meio dolorido e escondido em sua intimidade freneticamente pulsante; derramaria seu líquido no instante em que James entre as investidas violentas, virou para ela e confessou com os olhos rasos d'água, e a voz embargada entre o êxtase e a emoção:

– _Queria que fosse você..._ – antes de também expulsar seu sêmen na borracha elástica do preservativo, enfim...

James e Victória tiveram dois minutos de ausência com os orgasmos que experimentaram, cada qual a seu modo muito particular, e aproveitando que ele rolara de lado aos arquejos; Sasha Fierce saltou da cama e pegou um grande e elegante sobretudo cor de castor de Victória, no cabide de pé atrás da porta. Jogou-o por cima do corpo nu, suado e ainda com seus fluidos escorrendo pelas pernas abaixo – e molhando a renda das meias. Fechou o casaco, apressadamente e amarrou a faixa que lhe marcava a cintura. Pegou discretamente a arma de James ainda presa no cinto de couro, e guardou no grande bolso interno do casaco. Mais linda do que nunca, calçou apenas seus sapatos sobre a meia sete oitavos que jamais saiu de suas pernas, antes de sair sorrateiramente.

De volta a doce realidade, o casal sequer notaria nada disso...

Já estavam frente a frente de joelhos em seu leito, com os olhares presos entre si, reafirmando votos antigos:

– Intimidade**... – sussurrou Victória, fitando os olhos cor de mel do seu loiro.

– Sinceridade... – anunciou ele, comprometendo-se doravante.

– Compromisso... – ratificou a ruiva, emocionada.

– Você...

– Eu...

– Nós**... – sibilaram em uníssono.

A Fierce olhou aquilo sorrindo de lado por uma pequena brecha da porta, que ela já puxava fechando e resguardando o beijo apaixonado dos dois, antes de sibilar inaudível:

– Sejam felizes...! Porque eu agora vou atrás de _outro_ safado...

Antes de bater a porta da sala na saída, ela checou o relógio na parede da pequena cozinha conjugada.

Eram 5:50 da madrugada de terça-feira, 23 de junho...

**.**

**De volta ao BPOV**

**.**

– Queiram entrar, por favor... – ofereci imediatamente, mostrando minha sala, com o gesto amplo e educado que aprendi nas rigorosas aulas de etiqueta no internato. Muito embora por dentro eu estivesse um caos total e absoluto. Aturdida sem as lembranças das minhas horas antes de chegar a casa e me deitar para dormir. Atordoada com a notícia que havia acabado de receber de Carlisle por telefone.

– Sentem-se, por favor... – completei, dirigindo-me para junto do aparelho telefônico caído ao chão; o qual recolhi e encaixei na base novamente. Notei que era minuciosamente observada, ao me virar; e pedi enfim. – Por favor, os senhores poderiam me esperar por cinco minutos? Acabei de despertar e logo recebi a notícia do... Hã... Preciso me... Trocar. Colocar alguma roupa. Eu já volto...

Eles assentiram concordando. Eu me retirei apressadamente; e sozinha em meu _closet_, me enfiei freneticamente no primeiro conjunto de moletons que encontrei. Busquei o espelho do banheiro e constatei que meus cabelos estavam impossíveis. Passei a escova, disciplinando-os violentamente, antes de prendê-los num dos meus usuais coques.

Passando pelo meu quarto, vi a peça de roupa dispensada ao chão e a recolhi. Imediatamente senti o peso incomum, e constatei que havia algo num dos grandes bolsos externos: um _revólver_...

_O quê? Oh. Meu. deus!... A quem pertence isso?... Jamais peguei numa arma antes... O que eu faço? Há dois detetives da Divisão de Homicídios lá na sala, Mike foi assassinado... Eu não me lembro como terminou minha noite, nem como cheguei aqui... E agora... _Isso?

Enrolei a arma no próprio casaco e guardei cuidadosamente em meu closet. Respirei profundamente algumas vezes tentando me acalmar sem, contudo, obter muito sucesso nisso.

Trêmula. Perplexa. Aturdida. Petrificada de medo, _pânico_. Retornei a sala.

– Nos disse que acabou de receber a notícia?... – começou o detetive Bower.

– Exatamente. Eu tinha acabado de acordar quando Carlisle me ligou contando sobre o assassinato de Mike. Ele me disse que foi a arrumadeira quem encontrou o corpo... Eu estou... _Nossa!_ Estou muito _chocada!..._ – fui sincera. Senti meus olhos úmidos, mas reprimi a necessidade de chorar. Não era hora para aquilo... _Mas Mike estava morto!..._ Por mais que estivesse profundamente magoada com ele, não desejava o seu mal.

– Qual foi a última vez que viu o maestro Newton, Ms. Swan? – perguntou a detetive Fanning, falando pela primeira vez.

Precisei de um minuto para me lembrar, e respondi com segurança:

– Foi ontem na direção do _Avery Fisher Hall_. Convoquei uma reunião com ele, Carlisle e os musicistas responsáveis pelas cinco classes de instrumentos. – fui reticente. Como faria quando eles quisessem saber do que eu não podia me lembrar?... Justamente o horário em que houve o assassinato... Será que eles já sabiam do nosso rompimento?... Será que eles já sabiam da demissão de Mike?

– Foi nessa reunião que ele foi demitido da regência da Filarmônica, e a senhorita nomeada nova regente? – disparou Bower, sem disfarçar seu escrutínio de cada reação minha.

Assenti sem conseguir dizer nada de pronto. Jamais me aconteceu algo parecido na vida. Sempre fui tão boa retórica, excelente argumentadora... Sempre tive facilidade para me expressar e discutir qualquer assunto. Nunca gaguejei antes...! Mas eu apenas não sabia o que dizer, até que ponto eu podia ir nas informações sem ser prejudicada?... Se eu ao menos me lembrasse tudo o que houve ontem...

– Sim... Já conversaram com o senhor Carlisle Masen? Ele é o diretor musical da filarmônica. Pode lhes dar maiores detalhes sobre isso... – menti, me esquivando de ter de explicar qualquer coisa agora.

– Não pudemos encontrá-lo... Passamos no _Fisher Hall_, mas ele ainda não havia chegado. Sua secretária nos deu essa informação... – explicou Bower. Eu corei. Aquela _vaca fofoqueira_ da Stanley!... O que mais ela teria dito?...

O olhar de Fanning me fulminava. Parecia que eles desconfiavam de mim... Ou isso era apenas paranóia da minha cabeça perturbada?

É como se eu tivesse escrito na minha testa: _"Tem uma arma no meu quarto!" _Se eles houvessem trazido um mandato judicial, eu estaria presa...! Esta compreensão me deixou nauseada de repente.

Por fim, Bower levantou-se bruscamente num suspiro, anunciando:

– Muito bem, senhorita Swan... Está claro que a senhorita não está em condições de prestar qualquer esclarecimento agora... – eu assenti, sem conseguiu reprimir o suspiro de alívio. Será que ele finalmente notou que eu estou verde?...

– Sim, eu... Estou um pouco tonta e nauseada... – Fanning também se levantou, e eu a acompanhei no movimento, continuando. – Desculpem-me... Ficarei feliz em ajudar assim que... – _Souber o que devo falar..._ – Estiver mais calma...

Neste instante a campainha tocou. Os dois me acompanharam até a porta. Eram meus pais.

– Oh bebê!... Como você está?... Viemos assim que ficamos sabendo... – cantou Renée, me puxando para o círculo dos seus braços. Revirei os olhos. Charlie olhou de mim, para meus dois visitantes. Desvencilhei-me do abraço de minha mãe e apresentei.

– Mamãe... Papai... Estes são os detetives Caius Bower e Jane Fanning da Divisão de Homicídios. – meus pais os cumprimentaram seriamente. Antes de sair, Bower ainda recomendou:

– Não se ausente da cidade, Ms. Swan. Em breve nos fará uma visita para um depoimento formal.

– Certamente... – anui. – Não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum... – com segurança e o encarando nos olhos para que visse minha sinceridade.

Eu não fiz nada...! Mas... e aquela arma?

Somente _uma_ pessoa poderia me dar as respostas que eu precisava: _Edward Cullen_. Acredito que não seria difícil descobrir-lhe o endereço...

Eu só precisava me livrar desses dois _mentirosos_ primeiro...

Fechei a porta após a saída dos policiais, e meu pa... Charlie Swan exasperou-se preocupado:

– Mas a polícia já estava aqui?... Bastardos covardes! Olhe só pra você...! Mal consegue se manter de pé... – revirei os olhos.

– Eu estou b...

Eles não me deixaram terminar... Charlie passou o braço em minha cintura e me conduziu de volta ao quarto, enquanto Renée foi até a cozinha dizendo que me faria um chá.

Minha mãe – quer dizer, a Renée! – jamais esteve em minha cozinha antes...! Nem a sua própria cozinha ela freqüentava!...

_Oh deus..._ Essa tarde será longa...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lenox Hill Hospital – Manhattan, NYC – fim de tarde**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A quarteirões dali, dentro do antigo e tradicional prédio do _Lenox Hill Hospital_; uma equipe médica terminava um delicado procedimento cirúrgico pediátrico. A chefe da equipe, a jovem e competente cirurgiã pediátrica, Dra. Tanya Denali, já havia deixado sua mesa, para que os assistentes terminassem a sutura e conduzissem o bebê de um ano e meio que ela acabara de operar com absoluto sucesso.

Ela retirou a touca e máscara tranquilamente, revelando seus brilhosos cabelos e peculiar tom loiro-morango, e o rosto cuja beleza era exótica e delicada ao mesmo tempo. E, caminhando em direção à sala de espera dos familiares, foi recebida por um jovem e humilde casal de origem latina, do mais obscuro subúrbio nova-iorquino. A jovem e chorosa mãe disparou em direção à Dra. Denali, e seu objetivo era oscular-lhe as mãos alvíssimas em sinal de agradecimento; mas Tanya percebendo isso, impediu a tempo, com delicadeza.

– Oh não... Não precisa fazer isso, por favor...

A mãe do bebê falou com doçura entre soluços do sorriso banhado de lágrimas:

– _Que Maria, Madre de__Dios los bendiga_, Dra.! – a Dra. Tanya apenas sorriu para ela e anunciou alegremente:

– A cirurgia foi um sucesso! Ele ficará bem!...

O jovem pai olhou-a nos olhos âmbar e acrescentou emocionado, enquanto uma quarta figura se juntava à cena tocante:

– Não tenho como agradecê-la, Dra. Tanya... Jamais poderia arcar com os custos da cirurgia do meu filho... E a senhora não só operou sem cobrar nada; mas fui informado aqui também, que a senhora ainda pagou sua equipe e as taxas do hospital... Muito obrigado! Nós não temos mais palavras para agradecê-la...

Rose olhou aquilo sorrindo. Cenas daquele tipo eram comuns aqui, protagonizadas sempre pela sua amiga, Tanya.

Foi através de Rose, que já namorava Emmett há muito tempo, que Tanya e Edward se conheceram. Tanya é uma competente Cirurgiã Pediátrica, e Rose é Cardiologista, e elas trabalham juntas há mais de um ano.

Após as muitas orientações e informações importantes dadas pela doutora, os pais do menino recém-operado saíram, deixando as duas sozinhas.

– Tudo pronto para sua surpresa? – perguntou a loira dourada divertida, acompanhando a amiga que saiu caminhando naturalmente em direção a sua sala.

– Tudo! – respondeu prontamente matreira, a loira amorangada. – Só vou me trocar e corro agora mesmo para arrumar o apartamento dele, antes que Edward chegue do trabalho! Comprei muitas velas aromáticas, rosas vermelhas e lingerie novo. Não terei tempo de cozinhar nada, pois a cirurgia acabou demorando mais do eu previ; mas vou comprar alguma coisa para nós jantarmos a luz de velas!

Tanya sentia que seu namorado estava estranho nos últimos dias... Distante. Distraído. Ele alegou problemas no trabalho, principalmente com a pré-produção do programa ao vivo com a Beyoncé. E não mentiu. O que ela não sabia é _o quanto_ ele estava envolvido com os problemas das _outras_ partes relacionadas a este programa, principalmente no que dizia respeito à participação da Filarmônica de New York!...

Tanya abriu a porta de sua sala e entrou seguida por Rose, que soltou um alto assovio quando viu o enorme, raro e lindo buquê de tulipas. A outra apenas informou sorridente:

– Chegaram ontem à tarde com um cartão pedindo desculpas por mais uma ausência... Daí, não tive dúvidas! Nós merecemos relaxar juntos esta noite...! – concluiu. Depois, lembrando-se, indagou da outra. – Como foi o show ontem?...

– Incrível! Foi uma pena que eles não tenham conseguido outro ingresso pra você... – lamentou inocentemente Rose, pois a pedido de Edward, Emmett não lhe contou nada sobre o segundo ingresso oferecido também à Isabella Swan. Do contrário, ela não aprovaria, e tomando o partido de sua amiga, contaria tudo à Tanya.

A loira-morango retirou o jaleco e o pendurou em sua confortável cadeira giratória, e depois pegando sua bolsa, olhou para a amiga não querendo ser indelicada:

– Preciso ir! Logo a floricultura vai entregar minha encomenda no apartamento do Edward e eu preciso estar lá para receber!...

Rose deu de ombros, sorrindo, e replicou:

– Claro! Vai lá e divirta-se! Me conta tudo amanhã!...

Ela pegou seu carro no estacionamento do hospital; passou em seu restaurante favorito, para comprar o jantar; e depois correu para o prédio em que Edward morava confortavelmente no TriBeCa.

Duas horas depois, Tanya já estava de roupa e lingerie trocado, e estremeceu quando o porteiro ligou avisando que Mr. Cullen já estava subindo. Ela apagou as luzes e ligou o som baixinho, numa música clássica calma e luxuriante. Depois correu para sentar-se na poltrona de frente para a porta. Lançou um último olhar pela ampla sala, e tudo estava perfeito!...

Somente as velas acesas iluminavam o ambiente, deixando a refinada e sóbria decoração do _loft_, com um ar rústico e romântico. Os arranjos de rosas vermelhas, bem como as muitas pétalas espalhadas, causavam uma explosão de paixão no coração de quem se deparasse com aquela cena. A mesa de jantar estava sofisticadamente arrumada, com o jantar já servido e ainda quentinho soltando fumaça e cheiro delicioso. O champanhe e o vinho branco estavam a postos nos baldes de gelo de prata. A cama e a banheira também eram iluminadas somente por velas perfumadas, e cobertas por pétalas de rosa.

Somente no estúdio de desenho dele, Tanya não entrou; pois sabia que Edward não gostava que mexessem lá.

Ela estremeceu ansiosa novamente, quando ouviu o barulho das chaves sendo enfiadas na porta. Com seu coração martelando frenético em seu peito apaixonado, viu quando Edward girou a maçaneta e destrancou a porta, abrindo-a para entrar em casa, sem desconfiar de nada.

Ele ainda procurava uma maneira de conversar com a namorada e contar tudo o que havia acontecido. Tudo o que _estava acontecendo_ com ele, desde que... Bem, desde que encontrou pela primeira vez o olhar de chocolate de Bella Swan há cinco dias...

É claro que ele viu as notícias sobre o assassinato do maestro Mike Newton, e ele e Emmett passaram o dia reunidos com a direção da CBS, discutindo a conveniência de manterem a Filarmônica no show com a Beyoncé.

Sentia-se exausto, preocupado e ansioso. E tudo por causa _dela_!...

Exausto, porque ficara até quase as quatro da madrugada enchendo a cara e imaginando onde ela pudesse ter ido após lhe dar o fora daquele jeito... Quando voltou para casa, mal dormiu. E o pouco que dormiu teve sucessivos sonhos eróticos. Hora com Bella, hora com a outra versão Sasha Fierce, que só ele conhecia.

Preocupado ficou ao ler sobre o assassinato do ex-noivo no jornal, assim que acordou. Tentando convencer a si mesmo que ela não poderia ter feito aquilo. Muito embora, algo dentro de si gritava que _ela não era _Bella Swan noite passada. Foi a Fierce quem se despediu dele. E algo naquele olhar denunciava o quanto ela podia ser capaz daquilo...

E, finalmente, ansioso por vê-la novamente. Saber como ela estava... Estaria ela sofrendo por Newton?... Aquilo lhe causava ciúmes, mas ele tentava insanamente lutar contra este sentimento. E repetia como um mantra mental: _"É só uma atração... É só uma atração... É só uma atração..." _Tentou falar com ela, mas Bella não foi ao _Fisher Hall_. Carlisle também não estava disponível sequer para atender ao telefone...

Deu de cara com a namorada sentada bem a frente da porta, sorrindo brilhantemente para ele. Quase buscou o interruptor para acender a luz, mas viu as flores, a mesa arrumada, e ouvindo a música percebeu que era uma surpresa e não poderia estragar o clima. Apenas bateu a porta atrás de si, em silêncio estupefato.

Tanya caminhou até ele sorrindo e enlaçou seu pescoço com os finos e alvos braços, antes de sussurrar sugestivamente:

– Surpreesaaa, querido!...

Edward olhou a decoração por toda a sala, e soltou um:

– Uau!... – baixo. Tanya sorriu exultante enxergando exatamente a aprovação dele.

No entanto, no momento em que ela ia encontrar a deliciosa boca de Edward com a sua, avidamente; a música mudou, e sem que ela pudesse imaginar, começou a tocar a mesma sinfonia que Bella regia a Filarmônica no dia em que Edward a conheceu. O corpo todo de Edward retesou-se e ele impediu o contato dos lábios virando o rosto de lado num suspiro culpado e com os olhos cerrados.

– O que foi?... – perguntou ela num sibilo confuso.

– Tanya... Nós precisamos conversar...

A escolha de palavras já falava por si só. Tanya afastou-se arfando, pálida de repente, à luz rústica das velas. E como Edward não foi capaz de dizer nada, ela sondou-lhe exatamente a culpa nos olhos verdes, antes de cobrar:

– Quem é ela?... – ele não sabia responder a essa pergunta. _Ela_ seria Bella Swan ou... Sasha Fierce?... Ele ainda não sabia...

– Eu sinto muito... – desculpou-se apenas, sentindo que as palavras eram triviais demais para a mágoa que estava causando e para culpa que sentia.

– Quando?... – cobrou ela, somente; ao virar-se de costas para ele, em fuga inútil.

– Domingo, depois do show da Beyoncé. – informou ele, com sinceridade e sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer. E como Tanya não foi capaz de dizer nada, ele completou terminando de enfiar-lhe a faca na boca do estômago. – Ainda não sei como exatamente aconteceu, e nem o que realmente estou sentindo... Mas com certeza é uma... _Atração_ muito forte... Como nunca senti antes... Me desculpe, eu... Apenas não pude evitar...

O nó em sua garganta já lhe desatava em choro incontido, e Tanya só pensou em fugir rápido dali. Limpou depressa uma lágrima teimosa da bochecha direita e pegou sua bolsa esquecida sobre o sofá.

Edward cerrou os olhos sabendo que estava fazendo merda. Trocaria a certeza de uma mulher equilibrada, linda e bem-sucedida pelo ponto de interrogação ambulante chamado Bella Swan. Embora, _trocaria_ não seja a melhor palavra, pois sequer sabia o que _ela_ sentia por ele, ou _quem_ ela era... Conheceu duas faces de uma mesma moeda. E ambas lhe fascinavam igualmente. A única certeza? Que teria de ir até o fundo para descobrir.

Tanya abriu a porta do apartamento com ímpeto, e ele girou o corpo e a seguiu movido pela culpa cortante que sentia.

– Tanya, por favor, eu...

Porém, no exato instante que ele a segurou pelo braço, na tentativa desesperada de enxergar pelo menos algum perdão, a porta do elevador se abriu e dela saiu a última intrusa que poderia aparecer para complicar aquela cena...

– _Bella?..._ – Edward arfou com a certeza dos cabelos castanhos presos num coque, e Tanya estremeceu com a emoção que ouviu no tom dele, dando-lhe a certeza de _quem_ poderia ser aquela visitante.

Bella estacou corando violentamente diante da facilmente reconhecível cena íntima de um casal, e hesitante intentou entrar de volta no elevador que ainda estava aberto em espera. Tanya a escrutou por um segundo; porém, Edward sem pensar direito no que falava ou fazia, e principalmente, mal lembrando Tanya ainda ali, guinchou desesperado, impedindo-a:

– _Não!_ _Espere!..._

Os olhos castanhos de Bella arregalaram-se constrangidos demais, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos âmbar de Tanya o fulminaram rasos d'água e mágoa. O olhar dele, vidrado em Bella, não enxergaria isso, contudo. Tanya apenas disparou para dentro do elevador, grata que a porta tenha se fechado imediatamente, e ela sozinha pudesse deixar correr as lágrimas que lhe embargavam a respiração.

Ainda no corredor, Bella disse muito envergonhada, levando a ponta dos dedos à têmpora direita, num gesto muito seu:

– Ai me desculpe... Eu...

– Você fez bem. Eu _tinha_ que te ver... – respondeu ele, com intensidade tal que a roubou o fôlego num segundo. – Entra...

.

.

**But you're just a Boy** / _Mas você é só um Garoto_  
><strong>You don't understand<strong> / _Você não entende_  
><strong>Yeah you don't understand<strong> / _mas você não entende_  
><strong>How it feels to love a girl someday<strong> / _Como se sente amar uma garota algum_ _dia_  
><strong>You wish you were a better man<strong> / _Você deseja ser um homem melhor  
><em>**You don't listen to her** / _Você não a escuta_  
><strong>You don't care how it hurts<strong> / _Você não se importa como isso magoa_  
><strong>Until you lose the one you wanted<strong> / _Até perder alguém que você queria_  
><strong>Cause you've taken her for granted<strong> / _Porque ela foi tomada de você_  
><strong>And everything you have got destroyed<strong> / _E tudo que vocês tinham foi destruído_  
><strong>But you're just a Boy<strong> / _Mas você é só um Garoto_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**N/A: E aí? PRECISO de reviews hj mais do que nunca! ahsuahsu**_  
><em><strong>Preciso saber o que acharam do começo! oO<strong>_

**_*- Palavras que a Bey fala antes de cantar essa música no show! Na vdd, é um vídeo que passa no telão enquanto ela muda o figurino!_**

**_** - Estas são palavras que ela e o ator que participa do videoclip falam bem no começo!_**  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qdo escrevi a outra cena do comecinho do cap, ou msmo o lance do Mikecídio, juro que minha intenção não era (e ainda ñ é!) transformar a fic num romance policial! Nem tenho competência para isso! Mas, um toque de suspense tbm não é nada mal, né? ahsuahsuahs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me digam o que acharam tá? Volto a perguntar: Quem matou Mike Newton? *o*<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>E essa cena do final? Quem aí ficou com dó da Tanya levanta a mão! Quem já leu qquer outra fic minha, sabe que sou Team Tanya (entre outros!) e ela sempre é diva nas minhas fics! Nesta não seria diferente! A bitch aqui é outra! ahsuahsuah <strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Preciso agradecer aos reviews das minhas queridas <strong>__**Maylovely, **__**Luna Stew e Titinha, sendo que estas duas me deixaram super feliz ao favoritar minha fic! Obrigada, flores! =D **_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>E antes de me despedir, quero recomendar uma autora a vcs! Trata-se da minha queridíssima LoaEstivallet! Sou fã das fics dela! Acompanho três, mas ela já escreveu outras, que eu tenho certeza não nos decepcionaria!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aqui vão os links do perfil e do blog dela! Não deixem de visitar e escolher a sua!<strong>_  
><em><strong>http(**)www(*)fanfiction(*)com(*)br/loaestivallet**_  
><em><strong>OU<strong>_  
><em><strong>http(**)simplesmenteloa(*)blogspot(*)com**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Qto ao próximo cap, só o que posso dizer é que ele será totalmente, deliciosamente e apaixonadamente Beward! Qual a música? Sweet Dreams! **piscapiscapisca***<strong>_  
><em><strong>Obrigada por lerem! Bjokas! *.*<strong>_


	4. EDWARD: SWEET DREAMS

**_N/A: Oiê! Prometi um capítulo neste finalzinho de férias, não foi? Então, aqui está nosso quarto capítulo!_**

**_Os links para a música já estão no meu perfil! Podem colocar os dois para carregar enquanto lêem o começo do cap., quando a letra começar a aparecer no meio do texto, é só apertar o play! rsrs_**

**_Boa leitura e divirtam-se!... *-* _**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<br>_**

4. EDWARD: SWEET DREAMS

.

Caius Bower e Jane Fanning deixaram o apartamento de Isabella Swan na expectativa de retornar ao _Fisher Hall_ a fim de, finalmente, conversar com Carlisle Masen. No entanto, uma ligação da Divisão de Homicídios os levaria, às pressas, de volta ao Departamento de Polícia. Tratava-se do depoimento do porteiro do prédio onde morava Mike Newton.

– Aceita café, Mr. Alvim? – perguntou Marcus Heyerdahl, mais um dos detetives da equipe; ao mesmo tempo em que Caius e Jane chegavam e juntavam-se ao Chefe da Divisão de Homicídios, Aro Volturi, na sala adjacente.

– Já começou? – perguntou Jane ansiosa.

– Vocês não perderam nada. Marcus o está acalmando primeiro.

Os três voltaram suas atenções para o enorme vidro na parede que separava as duas salas, a fim de assistir ao depoimento; ao passo que na sala ao lado, o vidro parecia um inofensivo espelho, diante do humilde e honesto porteiro de origem latina, Max Alvim.

O detetive Heyerdahl serviu-lhe café em um copo descartável e sentou-se à mesa a sua frente, antes de falar baixo e pausadamente:

– Muito bem, Mr. Alvim...

– Pode me chamar de Max, detetive. – interrompeu o porteiro sem pensar, antes de indagar visivelmente incomodado. – Estou aqui para ajudar, não é?

– Exatamente, Max. Qualquer informação sua, nos será muito valiosa. Precisamos saber da movimentação no apartamento do maestro Newton nas últimas quarenta e oito horas antes da madrugada de hoje. Aconteceu algo muito estranho? Ele recebeu alguma visita incomum? – instigou o detetive Heyerdahl.

O porteiro hesitou por um momento e avisou timidamente:

– Bom... Não posso dar conta de todas as pessoas que entram e saem dos apartamentos; porque muitas sobem sozinhas pela garagem, ou junto com os próprios moradores... – o detetive assentiu, eles já tinham aquela informação, e inclusive aguardavam a liberação das gravações feitas pelas câmeras de segurança da garagem do prédio. Max continuou. – Mas... Na madrugada de domingo aconteceu algo realmente... _Estranho..._

– Ah é? E o que foi Max? – indagou o detetive em tom casual, incompatível com seu velado interesse.

– Bom... Na madrugada de domingo, a noiva dele a Ms. Swan esteve lá...

– E o que há de errado nisso, Max? – instigou Marcus.

– É que... me chamou a atenção o fato dela ter subido pela frente e não entrado diretamente pela garagem como ela costuma fazer... Ela parecia nervosa.

– Humm... Então, ela usualmente deixava seu carro na garagem e subia por lá, mas naquela madrugada ela subiu muito nervosa pela frente?

– Exatamente... E... o mais esquisito foi que quando desceu, ela me deu este anel. – informou o hesitante porteiro retirando a peça que parecia queimar em seu bolso há dois dias.

– _Ela te deu isso?_

– Sim... Colocou em minha mão sem dizer nada, e foi embora mais abatida do que estava quando chegou. Parecia mesmo um zumbi...! – ele deu de ombros e concluiu. – Achei estranho porque isso me parece ser o anel de noivado dela...

– Depois disso, ela voltou lá na madrugada, antes do crime?

– Não que eu tenha visto... Só se passou pela garagem.

– O maestro recebeu mais alguma visita incomum?

Max Alvim precisou de um minuto para pensar e depois respondeu seguro:

– Não... Pelo menos não pela portaria principal...

– Muito bem, Max. Você nos ajudou muito, ok? – o porteiro assentiu aliviado. O detetive ainda perguntou antes de dispensá-lo. – Podemos ficar com isso? – erguendo a dourada argola, que exibia orgulhosa o enorme e reluzente diamante.

– S-sim... Eu ia devolvê-lo ao maestro, mas... Bom, infelizmente não tive tempo...

Do outro lado do espelho, os três detetives comentaram:

– Isso é interessante!... Confirma a história do rompimento contada pela secretária de Carlisle Masen... – acrescentou a detetive Fanning.

– Isso está mesmo caminhando para um crime passional. – completou Bower. – A tal Jessica Stanley comentou sobre as muitas aventuras do maestro paralelas a seu noivado com Ms. Swan.

Aro Volturi considerou todas as informações por um momento, e pegando a pasta que trouxera consigo, avisou em tom decisivo:

– Aqui está o resultado da perícia. Vejam... – entregando a pasta para análise de Jane e Caius, mas sem esperar que eles lessem, ele mesmo resumiu. – As únicas impressões digitais encontradas na sala são do próprio Newton e da arrumadeira que o encontrou, mas no quarto há outras digitais não tão recentes. São as de Alice Brandon, harpista da Filarmônica, e Lauren Mallory, uma jornalista do _New York Times,_ que escreveu a notinha de ontem sobre a apresentação da orquestra no sábado à noite.

– Não tão recentes?... – os olhos de Jane brilharam com sua astuta conclusão. – Seriam... da madrugada de domingo? – cantou levemente irônica.

– Talvez... – conjecturou Aro, admitindo que Isabella deve mesmo tê-los flagrado, e depois desolada, entregou sua aliança ao porteiro.

Bower, que ainda lia a papelada na pasta, acrescentou:

– Aqui diz também que pela quantidade de álcool no sangue dele, Newton já devia estar desacordado quando o assassino atirou. O que indica que não houve luta... A desordem na sala foi feita por ele mesmo.

– Ou por alguém que usava luvas... – completou Jane.

– Mas com certeza, quem atirou foi alguém que já tinha motivos prévios. O crime foi premeditado, não se configura como uma fatalidade no calor de um momento de discussão.

Aro considerou aquelas conclusões por um momento, quando um dos auxiliares abriu a porta e avisou:

– Saiu o resultado do exame de balística... – ao mesmo tempo em que Marcus juntava-se a eles. – Está na sua mesa, Aro.

Os quatro caminharam até a sala do Chefe, que imediatamente foi até sua mesa checar o documento:

– A arma que matou Mike Newton foi uma pistola semi-automática com silenciador, amplamente utilizada pela polícia de NYC...! – informou com certa ironia, após passar os olhos brevemente pela primeira página. E completou. – Mas ainda não temos o nome do dono.

Os outros se entreolharam chocados por um momento, mas antes que qualquer um deles tivesse tempo de comentar a respeito, o mesmo auxiliar retornou para avisar, animadamente:

– Os vídeos do circuito interno do prédio acabaram de chegar! E adivinhem só! Temos imagens do andar também!

Jane, Marcus e Bower buscaram assento, assim como Aro também se espalhou em sua confortável poltrona giratória, atrás de sua mesa; enquanto o jovem auxiliar colocava a mídia no DVD. Aquilo iria demorar... A noite seria interminável!...

Sem surpreenderem-se, eles assistiram a chegada de Mike Newton na madrugada de sábado para domingo acompanhado das duas jovens, cujas digitais já haviam acusado a presença no apartamento do maestro assassinado. Assistiram ao possível flagrante de Bella e especularam a acertada possibilidade dos três não terem dado por sua rápida e indesejada visita, pois ela entrou e saiu sem alarde ou escândalos; para depois apenas presentear o porteiro do prédio com sua aliança.

Por várias horas noite adentro, os quatro assistiram a intensa movimentação no andar de Newton, na noite que antecedeu ao crime, adicionando mais três suspeitos ao caso.

O primeiro foi Alice Brandon, que o visitou na segunda, por volta de 6:00 p.m, e voltou de madrugada para sair rapidamente, levando consigo uma sacola de mão, que não levara.

O segundo foi um homem que eles identificaram facilmente, e que também esteve visitando Newton na segunda à noite, depois de Alice; e _também_ voltou de madrugada. Mas, ao contrário de Alice, ele demoraria muito mais para sair do apartamento de Newton...

Durante, o tempo em que este visitante esteve lá, o terceiro suspeito também entrou no apartamento. Tratava-se de uma mulher que não pôde ser identificada pelas imagens, pois seu rosto estava escondido sobre o grosso capuz de um volumoso casaco, apesar da noite quente do verão nova-iorquino.

E ainda, para surpresa e confusão total dos quatro detetives; outra mulher também entrou no apartamento... Ela vestia somente um sobretudo cor de castor; tinha os cabelos soltos e selvagens, e não se demorou tanto quanto os outros dois – que _ainda_ estavam lá dentro. Essa também foi identificada pelos detetives: tratava-se de Isabella Marie Swan.

_**.**_

_**Enquanto isso num certo loft no TriBeCa...**_

_**.**_

Edward manteve a porta aberta, e o desfilar de Bella para dentro do seu apartamento, bem à sua frente; deixou um rastro do perfume que era um misto de sofisticação e simplicidade frutada. Ele inspirou aquilo se deixando inebriar pelo cheiro delicioso, depois a seguiu puxando a porta e esquecendo-se, prontamente de Tanya que mal deixara o prédio. Apesar da decoração do apartamento.

– Como descobriu meu endereço? – indagou sorrindo divertido e, genuinamente, curioso.

Bella, no entanto, estacou chocada no meio da sala, reparando em cada detalhe da decoração romântica e corando novamente lamentou:

– Droga! Eu não devia ter vindo... – aos sibilos. E sentindo a aproximação de Edward, completou para que ele ouvisse. – Você devia ter ido atrás dela, Edward. Eu...

– Eu não teria mais o que dizer, ou como me desculpar. – argumentou ele. – Te prometi que contaria tudo a ela, e assim o fiz.

Bella sentiu o peso dessa afirmação sobre seus ombros e perambulou balançando a cabeça ainda pesarosa por Tanya. Finalmente, a fim de quebrar o clima de romance que a luz das velas sugeria, pediu:

– _Acenda as luzes_*... – desconfortável. Ele apenas a ignorou, e repetiu a pergunta:

– Você não me disse! Como descobriu meu endereço? – obtendo sucesso em afastar da mente dela as lembranças da traição de Mike, que a mágoa estampada no olhar de Tanya trouxe. Bella afastou aquilo e apenas respondeu:

– Pedi a Carlisle seu contato nos escritórios da CBS, e falei com sua secretária, Chelsea. – ele sorriu para ela e confirmou.

– Fez bem em ter vindo!

Bella fez nova pausa constrangida, e Edward aproveitou para reparar no que ela usava. Talvez pudesse guardar na memória para futuros desenhos. Era extremamente perfeito por ser simples e óbvio: calça jeans skinny escura, blusa larga e branca bem transparente, mostrando um atraente sutiã preto por baixo.

Ele sentiu vontade de tocá-la. Explorar aquele corpo cujo sabor ainda estava vívido em sua língua.

– O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Edward? – ela perguntou ansiosa e interrompeu-lhe o fluxo de lembranças. Em seguida, completou remexendo uma sacola de loja que havia trazido. – Eu apenas acordei em minha cama sem roupa e sozinha... Havia este casaco desconhecido no chão, e quando fui recolhê-lo... Olha só o que encontrei nele... – retirou o sobretudo marrom claro e revelou o reluzente revólver para surpresa de Edward. – Você tem alguma ideia de _a quem_ pertence isso? Porque _meu_ não é!... – ela já começava a perder o controle. – A polícia esteve em minha casa hoje e essa arma lá... Você entende? _A polícia!_

Notando o descontrole dela Edward deu alguns passos em sua direção, a segurou pelos ombros, e assegurou-lhe prendendo seu olhar:

– Acalme-se, Bella! Eu não sei o que você pode ter aprontado essa madrugada. Mas nós vamos descobrir... Apenas mantenha a calma...

– _Eu não o matei, Edward... Eu não fiz isso..._

– Eu acredito em você, Bella... _Você_ pode não ter feito isso. Mas e _ela_?

– _O quê? Quem? Ela quem?_

– Você sabe... A Fierce. _Sasha Fierce_.

Bella arfou desolada e assustada, com o rosto franzido em confusão e pânico; depois sibilou ainda presa pelas mãos masculinas em seus ombros, e o olhar verde que escravizava o seu:

– A-aconteceu d-de novo?... – quis confirmar, muito embora no fundo já desconfiasse desde a hora em que acordou, só não queria admitir.

– Sim. Ela voltou na noite passada. Você desmaiou no meio de _If I Were a Boy_ e acordou Sasha Fierce no posto de atendimento médico do _Garden_. – informou Edward, tentando reprimir o sentimento de piedade, com a desolação estampada no olhar dela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça corando. Tinha de perguntar aquilo, apesar do constrangimento:

– E nós... Nós... – ele compreendeu e respondeu, imediatamente.

– Não. Você... Quer dizer, _ela_ me dispensou ontem à noite; dizendo que _"tinha outros planos"_... – citou ele, revirando os olhos.

– _Oh deus, Edward!..._ E você me deixou sozinha? Você não podia... Quer dizer, _eu_ não podia...

– Mas ela não queria minha companhia... – interrompeu urgente. – Você não entende, Bella! Ela é muito... Agressiva, geniosa... _sei lá!_ É difícil lidar com ela.

– Não é _ela_, Edward... _Sou eu!_

– Não! Não é você! Você não entende... Você se transforma em outra pessoa... Sua... _personalidade_ torna-se totalmente diferente. Você age como se fosse outra mulher e tivesse _outra_ aparência diferente da que você tem!

– Você é que não está entendendo!... Ainda sou _eu_! Como eu vou dizer isso a polícia? É óbvio que eles não vão acreditar em mim...!

– Eu não sei... Mas vou pensar em algo, _okay_? Só procure manter a calma. Não vai ajudar em nada se você se desesperar agora...

E, notando que Bella recobrava o controle e não ia mais surtar em desespero, ele largou seus ombros aos poucos. E, caminhando até a cozinha, falou num tom mais alto:

– Vou pegar algo para você beber. Precisamos manter a calma e pensar no que vamos fazer. Talvez a Rose possa nos ajudar... – conjecturou.

Bella, sozinha na sala por alguns instantes, começou a reparar na decoração distinguindo a produção romântica feita por Tanya dos objetos, fotos, quadros e gravuras que faziam parte da decoração do apartamento e tanto diziam sobre seu dono. Ele voltou da cozinha, despertando-a daquela distração:

– Vou te preparar um chá.

– Não. Preciso de algo mais forte... – Edward deu de ombros, e a serviu com o vinho branco que estava no balde com gelo sobre a mesa.

– A comida está esfriando... – balbuciou ele. – Junte-se a mim. Vamos comer algo, estou morrendo de fome...

Bella o fitou cheia de incredulidade, antes de questionar:

– O jantar que ela preparou? Você está louco!

– Tanya não deve ter preparado isso! – acertou Edward. – Ela é muito ocupada! Mais do que nós dois juntos! Ela deve ter comprado, e está esfriando...! Vamos comer?...

Bella suspirou, tentando reprimir o sorriso matreiro que brincava em seu rosto, e porque estava morrendo de fome – pois não conseguira comer nada durante todo o dia –; ela caminhou até junto dele na mesa e tomou assento de frente para Edward. Mas, ainda incomodada com o ambiente sugestivo, novamente pediu:

– _Acenda as luzes..._

Ele sorriu aberta e brilhantemente por um instante, achando muito fofo o constrangimento dela; mas dessa vez, ele deixou clara sua vontade:

– Acho que assim está absolutamente perfeito!... – ela voltou a reprimir um esboço de sorriso, abaixando a cabeça a fim de fugir do olhar que a despia.

Eles se serviram do salmão com camarões e batatas gratinadas, e comeram sem conseguir conversar muito sobre os problemas que pretendiam resolver. Somente quando Edward trouxe a sobremesa que Tanya deixara na geladeira, e a serviu com vinho do porto de sua própria adega, Bella voltou ao assunto que a trouxe ali:

– Quem é Rose?

– É namorada do Emmett. Ela é médica e talvez possa ter alguma ideia do que acontece com você toda vez que vai ao show da Beyoncé. Não se lembra de nada de ontem?

– Só até essa música que você citou...

– _If I Were a Boy..._

– Exatamente!... Lembro da... Beyoncé vestida de policial; depois disso, acordei no meu quarto!... _E isso é apavorante..._

Ele levantou-se, novamente, a fim de mudar a música:

– O que você quer ouvir? – demandou.

Bella deu de ombros e resolveu embarcar naquela insensatez de uma vez por todas.

– Que tal Beyoncé? Ainda preciso conhecer o trabalho dela; e ir ao show, definitivamente, não tem sido uma boa ideia!... – sugeriu divertida.

Ele ponderou o pedido por um momento, temendo que a perfeição de tudo aquilo fosse quebrada por mais um desmaio, seguido do retorno da outra personalidade. Mas, se ele não tentasse, jamais saberia se até mesmo com o som do CD, Bella estaria susceptível. Ela, percebendo sua hesitação, adivinhou:

– Pode colocar, não vai acontecer agora...! – brincou, muito embora ela soubesse que não poderia afirmar aquilo de forma alguma.

Ele deliberou por alguns segundos, depois procurou por algumas músicas específicas nos CDs, explicando:

– Li que ela não cantaria essas aqui em todos os shows na turnê... Prefiro não arriscar!... – Bella riu baixo, enquanto ele sentava-se à mesa.

Ela provou mais um pouco do strogonoff de chocolate e acabou elogiando espontaneamente:

– Humm... Esse strogonoff está muito bom!... – apontando o creme em sua taça com a colher.

Edward sorriu para o seu breve tom infantil, e abandonando sua própria taça, foi sentar-se ao lado dela sorrindo torto. Bella o observou calada, notando-lhe a repentina mudança na atitude e disposição. Edward a encarou ainda com os lábios entortados num sorriso, daquele jeito perfeito que ele fazia, e ela engoliu a sobremesa audivelmente; percebendo a perigosa proximidade da beleza daquele rosto, que ela reconheceu como angelical desde o primeiro instante. O tom verde dos olhos e o acobreado dos cabelos ganharam novas e inéditas tonalidades, com a iluminação rústica das velas. Eles fizeram um silêncio significativo por alguns minutos, até que Edward sem libertar seus olhos confessou:

– Também adoro chocolate... É _quente_...! Lindo!... – ambiguamente.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, e abandonando a sobremesa; voltou ao vinho do porto, cuja taça ainda estava cheia. Levantou-se e confessou:

– Toda essa loucura começou no domingo... Sofri... Um choque muito grande no domingo... – pausada, quase preguiçosamente, assim como eram seus passos pela sala.

Edward reprimiu a necessidade de instigá-la, e deixou que ela se sentisse confortável em contar. Bella apenas continuou:

– Estive no apartamento de Mike na madrugada de domingo e o vi na cama com duas mulheres. – Edward agora reprimiu o assovio surpreso e lutou para manter a cara de paisagem. Isso encorajou Bella, ela continuou. – Eles não me viram. Tratava-se de Alice Brandon, harpista da orquestra e uma jornalista que o entrevistou na noite de sábado... – ela fez uma pausa, e intimamente chocada constatou que aquilo já não doía tanto como antes. Sorveu um pouco da bebida doce e depois prosseguiu com seu desabafo. – Saí de lá totalmente desnorteada... Rodei de carro por muitas horas, até parar no lugar mais seguro do mundo para mim... Ou que _deveria_ ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo para mim... Meu lar!... A casa dos meus pais em West Village. Estava tudo tão quieto naquela manhã...! Não havia sinal dos meus pais... Por um segundo achei que eles haviam saído, pois o carro de minha mãe não estava na garagem; até que ouvi vozes alteradas no escritório. – ela virou o restante do vinho, depositou a taça sobre a mesa de centro e continuou. Edward sequer respirava. – Jamais teria feito o que eu fiz, se eu não estivesse tão abalada e perdida naquela manhã... Mas, o fato é que, eu colei meu ouvido na porta do escritório do meu pai e descobri que eu _não sou_ filha de Charlie e Renée Swan. Ouvi Carlisle dizer, com todas as letras, que sou filha _dele_ com sua falecida esposa Esme Masen... _E Charlie confirmou!..._ Eles me criaram, e mentiram pra mim todo esse tempo... Porque eles _não são_ meus pais de verdade! Meu mundo ruiu com essa certeza, você entende?... Eu perdi minha identidade...

– Agora entendo porque você parecia tão transtornada quando te encontrei no show, no domingo... – concluiu Edward. Ela continuou:

– Emocionei-me verdadeiramente naquele _pout-pourri_ de músicas lentas... Decidi ali riscar Mike da minha vida, decidi que não assumiria o papel de _"pobre-garota-de-coração-partido"_; ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia mais quem eu era, na verdade. Todas as minhas certezas estavam no chão... Depois daquilo, acordei no meu quarto com você dormindo nu ao meu lado...! Tenho vivido como em um pesadelo desde a madrugada de domingo...

Ele considerou por um minuto aquelas palavras e, levantou-se para buscar o olhar de Bella, antes de retrucar baixo, quase num sopro:

– Desculpe pela discordância, mas... Para mim, desde domingo, tem sido mais como um sonho!... – ela arfou pela intensidade agoniada no tom dele. Suas pálpebras oscilaram por um instante, convidando-o, e suas pernas fraquejaram inseguras quando Edward moldou seu rosto entre suas mãos quentes e repetiu. – _Um doce sonho..._ – já aproximando seus lábios lentamente.

.

**Every night I rush to my bed** / _Todas as noites eu corro para minha cama_  
><strong>With hopes that maybe<strong> / _Com esperança de que talvez_  
><strong>I'll get a chance to see you when I close<strong> **my eyes** / _Eu tenha a chance de te ver quando fechar meus olhos  
><em>**I'm goin' out of my head** / _Estou fora de mim_  
><strong>Lost in a fairy tale<strong> / _Perdida num conto de fadas_  
><strong>Can you hold my hand and be my guide<strong> / _Você pode segurar minhas mãos e ser meu guia_

.

.

No primeiro toque de suas bocas; fraca, a mão direita de Bella deixou cair a taça com vinho do porto. Alheios àquilo, o beijo não foi interrompido pela queda em câmera lenta, nem pelo espatifar do cristal no assoalho de madeira, ou mesmo pela pequena mancha de uva no tapete da sala...

Nada disso, foi capaz de parar as duas almas; que de mãos dadas saltaram juntas para a sua própria queda livre, em algo que eles não queriam mesmo parar para analisar e nomear naquele momento.

Eles só queriam... _Sentir!..._

Começou com muita suavidade, pois apesar de já haver conhecido-lhe intimamente o corpo, Edward a beijou castamente; certo da compreensão de que aquela _não era_ a mesma mulher com quem ele passara a noite no domingo.

Quando se afastou do sutil toque que lhe arrepiou todo o corpo, Bella sibilou em imprecação:

– Sinto-me perdida... _Você pode segurar minhas mãos e ser meu guia?_

– Sim... – aceitou o desafio, muito embora já soubesse o que tudo isso lhe custaria. Fez questão de deixar claro que, em nenhum momento, ele se julgaria enganado, dizendo num sussurro. – Você será o meu sonho mais doce... E, ao mesmo tempo, o meu lindo pesadelo...!

Os lábios se colaram novamente e com muito mais ímpeto e intensidade. As línguas invadiram-se e passaram a duelar, como se quisessem fundir-se numa só.

Era impossível para ele não comparar a impetuosidade com que a Fierce o beijou; com a distinta intensidade lenta, firme e com certo – e inesperado – toque de submissão, com que Bella agora se entregava naquele primeiro beijo.

Era impossível para ela não imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele... Eles já haviam até dormido juntos, e ela sequer lembrava...! _Quem_ ele gostaria de estar beijando? Ela ou... _a outra_?

Foi exatamente este pensamento que provocou o jato glacial de medo puro em seu estômago, e Bella o afastou, cobrando:

– _Quem_ você acabou de beijar, Edward?...

Ele compreendeu as implicações daquela pergunta, e a resposta veio categórica, firme. Com seguras e inflamadas esmeraldas a acorrentando:

– _Isabella Swan._

Sem que os olhares se desprendessem; ela expirou um tanto mais aliviada, contudo sem se deixar vencer, tornou a provocar:

– E _quem_ você queria que fosse?

– _Isabella Swan..._ – repetiu ele ainda mais determinado. Feroz.

Seus braços a surpreenderam, fechando o círculo de aço entorno da fina cintura; que incoerente, estremeceu como se o chão trepidasse. As bocas se colaram num segundo, insano e interminável beijo. Até que arquejante; Edward desceu em exploração descontrolada da linha da mandíbula, redescobriu a textura e o sabor da pele do pescoço, contornou o limite virtual e sensível do colo, distribuindo lambidas molhadas, sugadas fugazes e mordidas leves que incendiaram o corpo mole e entregue de Bella.

Ela se sentia nas nuvens... Flutuando em outra dimensão. Tocada como jamais fora antes...! Como se tudo aquilo fosse o mais erótico e louco sonho que alguém já sonhara... Suas mãos agarravam tufos de cabelo acobreado em punho, sentindo-lhes a textura macia.

.

**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies** / _Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem seu céu  
><em>**And I hope it rains** / _E eu espero que chova_  
><strong>You're the perfect lullaby<strong> / _Você é a canção de ninar perfeita_  
><strong>What kind of dream is this<strong> / _Em que tipo de sonho eu estou?_

.

.

No entanto, os ecos da mágoa recente demais ainda gritavam e gargalhavam ironicamente em sua cabeça. E logo, ela espalmaria o – deliciosamente definido – peitoral de Edward a fim de empurrá-lo. Ao sentir-lhe a pulsação cardíaca frenética por causa do beijo, sua decisão balançou por um momento. Mas a hemorragia na ferida aberta era forte demais... As imagens do ménage da madrugada de domingo voltaram com força, e junto com elas um novo medo de um possível desmaio de retorno da _outra_. Então, reunindo forças, ela o empurrou arfante e suplicou afastando-se:

– Não sei se posso lidar agora com prazer e culpa... – a confluência de sentimentos franzindo-lhe a testa de porcelana, causavam confusão.

Edward, porém, não lhe permitiria o espaço entre seus corpos, e com dois passos indolentes a traria para junto de si novamente; a fim de rebater aprisionando-lhe o olhar:

– Culpa? Por quê?...

– Como por que, Edward?... _Tanya_, que acabou de sair magoada daqui...! Como posso usufruir de tudo isso? – seu tom subiu veemente com um gesto e um olhar amplo, referindo-se à produção romântica feita por ela, no apartamento. Ela não deixou que ele replicasse, apenas prosseguiu. – _Mike_, que apesar de não ter mais nenhuma ligação comigo, está morto e sequer foi enterrado ainda!...

Edward negava firmemente com a cabeça, buscando um argumento que a extraísse daquela culpa desnecessária. Mas, apenas pôde implorar; quase vencido:

– Por favor... _Não me belisque..._ Eu não quero acordar de você...

Uma lágrima impertinente deslizou pela bochecha de Bella, pois ela se deu conta de que apesar da culpa, não poderia negar nada a um pedido feito daquele jeito tão... _Aflito...? _Não. Não era exatamente este o adjetivo! Todavia, ela não admitiria o adjetivo mais adequado...

– Então... Me dê apenas alguns minutos, está bem? Eu preciso me... convencer...

Edward cedeu aliviado, e anunciou sorrindo brilhantemente:

– Vou tomar um banho!... – num jorro, seguido de curta pausa, antes de exigir divertido. – Maaass... Não ouse ir embora, senhorita Swan!... – ela devolveu o sorriso, e levantou dois dedos unidos imitando um juramento de escoteiro.

Edward apressou-se na direção do banheiro; ela, porém, o interrompeu no meio do caminho:

– E Edward!... – ele virou ansioso, para relaxar em seguida; percebendo-lhe a disposição divertida. – _Acenda as luzes!..._ – pediu pela terceira vez.

– Não! Ficaremos nessa penumbra dourada por toda a noite!

Em sua suíte, ele sorriu para a banheira coberta com sais de banho e pétalas de rosa vermelhas, que só esperavam o momento em que a água morna cairia ali, a fim de produzir uma perfumada espuma. Assim como seu quarto, o banheiro também estava na penumbra; iluminado somente por dezenas de pequenas velas, harmoniosamente dispostas, num rubro caminho de pétalas de rosa – que entupiam cada canto e vazavam de vidros e arranjos.

Ele não ousou tocar nada daquilo. Despiu-se e optou pelo chuveiro.

Bella, por sua vez, ignorou a sujeira com o vinho do porto no chão da sala; e caminhando na direção da mesa, buscou a esquecida taça de vinho em que Edward estivera bebendo. Levantou-a até a altura dos seus olhos, e encontrando o exato ponto onde os lábios dele tocaram o cristal, levou-o até os seus próprios lábios e também sorveu dali o restante do porto.

Perambulou na direção do quarto, e da porta verificou o mesmo cuidado na decoração sensualmente romântica da sala. A cama estava arrumada tal qual nos hotéis de luxo e havia sobre os lençóis de seda, muitas pétalas vermelhas espalhadas. A penumbra dourada, como nomeou Edward, continuava por lá; produzida por um sem-número de pequenas velas acesas.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e suspirou profundamente, na tentativa de acalmar os nervos. Não se atreveu a entrar no quarto.

Virando-se, reparou que de frente, havia outra porta fechada.

Com a curiosidade potencializada pelo vinho, ela travessamente avançou para abri-la, em exploração. As luzes ali estavam apagadas. Bella buscou o interruptor, mordendo seu lábio inferior nervosamente. Os olhos piscaram desacostumados com a luz, e ela avançou escrutinando o cômodo; cuja mesa de escritório com lap top e muitos papéis espalhados por cima, a estante cheia de livros na parede norte e mesa própria para desenho sob a janela fechada denunciavam que aquilo figurava entre um _home office_ e um estúdio de desenho.

Encantada por descobrir mais uma faceta de Edward, seus pés a levaram num ímpeto até a alta e inclinada mesa de desenho, e seus olhos saltaram das órbitas quando ela enxergou lá várias e grandes folhas com gravuras de um rosto rabiscado a mão. Um mesmo rosto em todas as folhas, só que em ângulos e atitudes diferentes. Um rosto familiar, conhecido e assustadoramente fiel.

O rosto dela...

Naquele instante todas as suas dúvidas, medos e culpas desvaneceram-se, como que por encanto...

.

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare** / _Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo  
><em>**Either way I** / _De qualquer jeito eu,_  
><strong>Don't wanna wake up from you<strong> / _Não quero acordar de você  
><em>**Sweet dream or beautiful nightmare** / _Doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo_  
><strong>Somebody pinch me<strong> / _Alguém me belisque_  
><strong>Your love's too good to be true<strong> / _Seu amor é muito bom pra ser verdade._

.

.

Edward saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e outra que lhe secava os cabelos em movimentos violentos; e quase se assustou com Bella sentada na beirada de sua cama com vários de seus desenhos nas mãos. Ela olhava um por um, passando lentamente. Seu rosto estava gravemente sério e sombrio na penumbra do quarto, e ele temeu que ela pudesse ter se ofendido com aquilo. Paralisado na porta do _closet_, ele deixou cair a toalha que lhe secava os cabelos, e suplicou afobado:

– Bella, e-eu... Eu explico... – gaguejou em pânico, lembrando de passar as mãos, tentando domesticar os selvagens cabelos, que apontavam para todas as direções. – Isso foi só...

– A coisa mais encantadora que já me fizeram...! – ela completou, intensa. Ele perdeu a voz e o fôlego. Bella continuou, ainda passando os desenhos sem pressa. – Notei que em quase todos estou com os cabelos presos... Exceto um. – e procurando pelo desenho ao qual se referia, ela o levantou para um mudo Edward. – Este!... Neste aqui estou com os cabelos soltos e... – voltou o desenho para si mesma. – Veja meus olhos!... Há algo de diferente neles...! Me pergunto o que seria?...

Edward respirou fundo e confessou, com sinceridade:

– Este desenho não é seu.

– Como não? – guinchou ela, enfática. – Veja! Sou eu! – acrescentou controlando o leve toque de irritação na voz.

– Não. É _ela_... – esclareceu; receoso.

Bella assentiu compreendendo, e deliberando por um minuto; não pode controlar a onda insensata, ridícula e inexplicável de ciúmes que a invadia.

– Então... A _outra_ usa os _meus_ cabelos soltos?... – Edward apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Bella pensou nisso por um empertigado segundo, depois soltou os cabelos. O coração dele perdeu uma batida de pânico, quando um frio seco enregelou-lhe a boca do estômago. Ela balançou as alongadas ondulações em cacho, e o desafiou. – Muito bem... Quem sou eu agora?

– Ainda é Bella Swan...

Ela sorriu obliquamente, e levantou-se da cama a fim de – com alguns passos – entregar a ele os desenhos. Edward os colocou sobre uma cadeira para leitura no canto. Bella separou uma folha em branco numa prancheta, e lhe entregou junto com o lápis especial para desenho; que ela trouxera do outro cômodo.

Com as mãos livres, ela perambulou sensualmente pelo tapete a frente da cama, e tirou sua blusa lentamente. Edward parou de respirar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela abriu sua calça jeans e a retirou rebolando leve e provocativamente. A peça de roupa trouxe junto consigo os tênis e caiu largada num canto do quarto; próxima as velas que, acesas, ainda faziam o ambiente tão especial.

Apenas com o lingerie preta que vestia, ela subiu na cama, e o encarando, ajoelhou-se para retirar sem pressa o sutiã.

Edward arfou pesadamente, e ansioso jogou os desenhos no chão e tomou assento na cadeira; compreendendo a oportunidade que lhe era oferecida e que ele não desperdiçaria.

Começou traçando a base que era a cama, já antecipando que seria ali que Bella posaria nua para ele.

Sem aguardar que Edward estivesse pronto, Bella jogou o sutiã no chão e Edward, reprimiu um gemido lutando para manter sua boca fechada diante dos seios que ele queria tanto tocar novamente.

Ela deitou-se languidamente sobre os macios travesseiros e retirou a pequena calcinha de renda preta, que também foi jogada no chão próximo à cama. Dessa vez, ele não pode suprimir o gemido. Já não sabia mais se seria capaz de desenhar com a ereção que já latejava clamando pela mulher que não lhe saia da cabeça, e que agora estava nua em sua cama.

Ela, finalmente, anunciou acalmando-lhe os medos mais secretos:

– Sim... Ainda sou Bella Swan... e nunca, _jamais_ me expus tanto assim para alguém antes... Você quer me desenhar, Edward? Então tente me desenhar agora! – desafiou roucamente, quando suas mãos pequenas começaram a deslizar por sua pele branca do torso; que levemente dourada devido à iluminação, arrepiava em expectativa pelo prazer que jamais experimentou. Seus polegares circundaram seus mamilos intumescidos por um instante, e ela gemeu alto quando todos os arrepios confluíram rapidamente para um ponto específico entre suas pernas.

.

**My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere **/ _Meu prazer secreto, eu não vou a lugar nenhum_  
><strong>Baby, long as you're here <strong>/ _Enquanto você estiver aqui_  
><strong>I'll be floating on air <strong>/ _Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu_  
><strong>You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare <strong>/ _Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo  
><em>**Either way I **/ _De qualquer jeito eu,_  
><strong>Don't wanna wake up from you<strong> / _Não quero acordar de você._

.

.

Esperando intensamente que Edward a estivesse desejando com a mesma profundidade – e a _ela_, não a _outra_ –, ela levou suas mãos espalmadas sobre sua pele de porcelana até este ponto flamejante; o que desencadeou a sinfonia de gemidos baixos que sua garganta emitiria. Seu corpo ondulava febrilmente para cima, a procura estúpida por fricção, suas pernas estavam abertas ao máximo, expondo toda sua intimidade encharcada para a ponta do lápis dele.

Seus movimentos não o ajudavam muito, mas Edward não ousaria interrompê-la. Tentou captar a essência, a dinâmica do momento; mas havia algo ali, um detalhe no qual ele fazia questão de caprichar: os olhos...

E, como Bella estava de olhos fechados, saboreando o prazer absurdo que seus próprios toques lhe causavam, naquele contexto surreal; ele exigiu num guincho descontrolado, entre a necessidade de suas mãos de desenhá-la, e a urgência de seu membro ereto em fodê-la:

– Abra os olhos...

Ela obedeceu.

Olhos castanhos, negros na penumbra da iluminação das velas; febris de êxtase mal contido, confiantes, famintos...

Ele foi capaz de captar tudo isso no tracejado daquele olhar. Era o que bastava. As linhas sinuosas e perfeitas do corpo não importavam tanto assim... Já as trazia na memória. A intimidade apertada e convidativa, que clamava por ele em espasmos visíveis; poderia ser concluída numa outra oportunidade. No entanto, os olhos de Bella no exato momento de entrega; o rosto franzido e rubro no clímax; o tênue fio de suor que lhe escorria pela têmpora direita... Tudo isso, era o que ele queria e conseguia, com sucesso, reproduzir.

No instante em que Bella penetrou-se com um dedo e gritou em abandono, ao colocar o outro com dificuldade; Edward largou o desenho e a toalha – que ainda lhe cobria a nudez – de lado, e caminhou bombeando seu próprio membro em direção a cama, desesperadamente.

Postou-se entre as pernas abertas dela, e removendo-lhe os dedos de dentro da carne molhada, levou os dois até sua boca a fim de chupá-los lentamente.

Ela arfava ensandecida, assistindo àquele espetáculo e quase implorando para que ele a tomasse, pois podia senti-lo roçar ereto na entrada de sua intimidade. Edward soltou sua mão, que voou para apertar os lençóis ao lado do seu corpo, e apoiando os cotovelos no colchão a invadiu com a lentidão que desejara no domingo, mas que a Fierce não permitiu.

.

**I mention you when I say my prayers** / _Eu lembro você em minhas preces_  
><strong>I wrap you around all of my thoughts<strong> / _Eu tenho você em todos os meus pensamentos_  
><strong>Boy, you are my temporary high<strong> / _Rapaz, você me deixa "alta"_  
><strong>I wish when I wake up you're there<strong> / _Eu desejo que você esteja lá quando eu acordar  
><em>**So wrap your arms around me for real** / _Para que você me abrace de verdade_  
><strong>And tell me you'll stay by my side<strong> / _E me diga que ficará ao meu lado._

.

.

Ele arfou fechando os olhos; ébrio de prazer ainda mal saciado, e começou a estocar lentamente. Quase como numa carícia insistente.

Bella captou-lhe o ritmo e passou a ondular seu quadril de encontro ao dele. Eles gemiam juntos e ofegavam entre os beijos que se interrompiam bruscamente, para que novos gemidos e resfôlegos fossem sibilados.

Em dado momento, suas mãos se espalmaram espelhadas e, num átimo de segundo, entrelaçaram-se em duas firmes tranças de dedos que foram se juntar no alto da cabeça de Bella; para ali, servirem de base para as estocadas mais intensas e profundas do novo ritmo que Edward os pouco, impunha na pulsante intimidade dela.

Eles não conseguiam dizer nada... Apenas gemer, arfar, imprecar em sibilos eróticos todo o prazer que compartilhavam; quando o fogo pulsante irradiou-se eletricamente pelos seus corpos conectados, Edward demorou-se fundido ao colo do útero, no clímax afinal...

Ambos precisaram de dois minutos, para se recuperar dos segundos de ausência desta dimensão, que experimentaram em forma de orgasmo.

Bella aconchegou-se melhor no travesseiro entre algumas das pétalas escarlate, e já acariciando a confusão dos cabelos ainda molhados dele; não se conteve e fez a pergunta mais absurda que seus lábios não podiam calar:

– E então... Com quem foi melhor?... Com _ela_ ou _comigo_?

Edward virou seu rosto no susto, e apoiando-se na cama, buscou o olhar inquieto dela, enxergando exatamente a expectativa pela sua resposta.

Aquele seria um ótimo momento para mentir!... Mas, o fato é que ele mesmo não sabia qual era a _sua_ verdade...! E, com toda sinceridade, ele apenas respondeu:

– Eu não sei...

Ele viu o exato instante em que o rosto dela desabou em incoerente decepção. Mas, sem se deixar abater, e reconhecendo que teria que procurar um analista para os dois, Edward foi até o banheiro e abriu a água morna da banheira; a fim de prepará-la para a segunda rodada.

Depois voltou até a cama, e estendendo a mão a Bella, convidou:

– Venha... Me acompanhe num banho... Vamos conversar a respeito disso...

Bella arfou ao descobrir o cuidado elegante na "decoração emprestada" do banheiro, para sua noite com Edward Cullen.

A banheira ainda não estava cheia, mas a espuma já lhe roçava nos seios. Edward a aconchegou em seu peito e penteando-lhe com as mãos, os cabelos agora molhados, confessou:

– Ontem a Fierce me acusou de estar apaixonado por você... – ela levantou o corpo num ímpeto, e o fitou ansiosa demais por detalhes do que ele e sua outra personalidade teriam conversado. Edward moldou sua mão direita em seu rosto carinhosamente, e sorrindo torto acrescentou. – Não posso discordar dela de forma alguma!... – ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso, sem poder se conter. Ele continuou. – Mas...

– _Mas...?_

– Ela também mexe comigo... Não posso negar!... – Bella tentou abaixar o rosto, a fim de esconder-lhe a mágoa. A mão dele desceu até seu queixo e o levantou a fim de fitar-lhe os olhos quando completasse. – _É físico..._ E se é físico, ainda é você... Concorda?

Ela anuiu incerta com a cabeça. Edward aproximou suas bocas com delicadeza. Aos poucos, o ininterrupto beijo intensificou-se num crescente; e logo Bella seria puxada de frente no seu colo, e encaixada em seu membro, já rígido para dar início a _"segunda parte dos trabalhos"_!...

.

**Tattoo your name across my heart** / _Tatuar seu nome em meu coração_  
><strong>So it will remain<strong> / _Então isso vai permanecer_  
><strong>Not even death can make us part<strong> / _Nem a morte pode nos separar_  
><strong>What kind of dream is this<strong> / _Que tipo de sonho é esse?_

.

.

Com a luminosidade do sol invadindo o _clean_ ambiente do quarto, e o característico som das persianas sendo abertas; Bella despertou, com Edward cantando cheio de mel na voz:

– Bom dia, dorminhoca! – ela rolou espreguiçando sobre a textura gostosa dos lençóis, até esbarrar na bandeja com seu café-da-manhã; preparado e trazido na cama por ele... O seu arcanjo de _Botticelli_!

Ela sorriu e sentou-se, puxando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, enquanto Edward vinha distribuir beijos por toda sua face e boca.

As provas de sua noite perfeita jaziam espalhadas pelo chão... As roupas jogadas, as velas agora estavam apagadas e as pétalas já começavam a dar sinais de senescência; algumas sobre a cama foram até amassadas por seus próprios corpos suados.

– Bom dia... – ronronou já encaixada na curva entre o pescoço e o musculoso ombro dele.

– Você é linda quando acorda!... – elogiou ele, sinceramente; envolvendo-a com seus braços.

– Trouxe o café porque teremos um dia cheio. Eu tenho centenas de reuniões hoje, e você... Bem, eu acredito que você não vai querer ausentar-se no funeral do Newton, não é? – ela arfou, balançando a cabeça. De fato havia até se esquecido disso. Edward continuou em tom prático. – Acabei de ligar para o Emmett e pedi que ele conseguisse entradas para o show da Beyoncé sexta-feira, no _Wachovia Center_, na Filadélfia...

– _O quê?..._ – assustou-se ela. – _Edward...!_ – cobrou perplexa.

– Não se apavore, ok? – tentou tranquiliza-la, moldando-lhe o rosto carinhosamente. – Mas decidi isso ontem, depois que você pegou no sono. Devia ter te consultado, eu sei... Mas veja bem, Bella. Emmett trará Rose... Talvez seja interessante que ela _veja_ o que acontece contigo com seus próprios olhos... – argumentou com sucesso. Bella considerava que aquilo era razoável. Ele completou. – Além disso, só assim poderemos saber o quê... Hã... _Sasha Fierce_ andou aprontando na noite de segunda, e _onde_ ela conseguiu aquele revólver...

Bella assentiu, com a testa gravemente franzida. Mas concordou.

– E você vai enfrentá-la? – quis confirmar, insegura.

– Sim... Não vou deixá-la fazer qualquer bobagem. Prometo. – traçando confortadores círculos com seus polegares, nas bochechas coradas de Bella.

Depois, ele pegou um morango na bandeja; extraiu as folhas e o levou até sua boca, mordendo metade para que Bella capturasse o restante e tudo aquilo virasse um delicioso beijo de morango. Os dois caíram abraçados nos travesseiros entre o mastigar e o beijar, relutando com a necessidade de retornar ao mundo lá fora e todos os seus problemas.

Entretanto, com o coração oprimido, Bella não pôde deixar de imaginar se aqueles eram, _de fato_, os verdadeiros motivos que o compeliam a tentar este retorno da outra.

_E se..._ E se o que Edward diz sentir for algo mais do que atração física?... Teria ele consciência disso?

Finalmente e infelizmente, era hora de despertar dos seus _doces sonhos_...

**.**

**.**

**Turn the lights on **/ _Acenda as luzes_

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Lenox Hill Hospital – Manhattan, NYC – fim de tarde**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Enquanto Isabella Swan – vestida num preto básico _D&G_ – lutaria arduamente contra o sorriso idiota tatuado em seu rosto; naquela manhã ensolarada e durante as homenagens do funeral de Mike Newton. Do outro lado de Manhattan, no _Lenox Hill Hospital_, a linda e dourada Dra. Rosalie Hale desfilava ansiosamente pelos corredores da Pediatria até a sala de sua amiga. Com intimidade, entrou sem bater a porta, e sorrindo maliciosamente diante da figura cansada de Tanya de óculos escuros, apesar do ambiente fechado, brincou animada:

– _Whoa!_ A noite foi boa! Edward acabou com você, hein?

Tanya não espelhou sua empolgação. Sentada em sua mesa de trabalho, apenas virou para ela, com os lábios trêmulos num esboço de sorriso incerto, e retrucou:

– Foi uma noite... Interessante... – ela tinha de reconhecer em humor negro que, de fato, Edward _acabara_ com ela!...

O embargo característico na voz foi o que alertou Rose. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

Ela fechou a porta e aproximou-se ferozmente da mesa. Tanya, confusa, levantou o rosto; o que facilitou as coisas para Rose, que lhe retirou os óculos escuros, para encontrar os olhos de sua amiga, rasos d'água.

Ela arfou, surpresa; antes de perguntar preocupada:

– _Tanya!... O que houve?_

– _Ah, Rose..._ – Tanya desabou em choro convulso sobre a mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que uma perplexa Rose, afagava-lhe a ruivez amorangada dos cabelos sedosos.

– _O que. Ele. Te fez?..._ – perguntou Rose entredentes, com os lábios formando uma linha fina de raiva.

Tanya entre lágrimas e soluços contou-lhe tudo:

– E-Edward está envolvido com a _tal Bella_,... aaa... – ela nunca conseguia lembrar-se da palavra _spalla_! – ..._"secretária"_ do maestro que foi assassinado. – pausa para mais choro. Ela, por fim, se controlou e prosseguiu. – Ele confessou que transou com ela...! Sequer desceu atrás de mim ontem; preferiu convidar a outra para entrar, do que terminar de se explicar comigo.

– _Mas por que você foi embora, Tanya?_ – esbravejou Rose, gesticulando e andando ferozmente pela sala da amiga. – _Você o entregou de bandeja pra ela!_

– Era pra _ele_ ter vindo atrás de mim!... Se ele pedisse perdão e mostrasse arrependimento, eu acabaria cedendo... – fungou. Tanya era extremamente sincera com Rose. A quem ela queria enganar ontem? Era de _Edward Cullen_ que elas estavam falando?... – Só que no corredor, aquela... Aquela _secretariazinha_ de maestro chegou sem ser convidada, e o Edward... – ela se interrompeu, sentindo o peito arder com mágoa.

– O Edward preferiu ficar com a outra, ao invés de se explicar com você... – completou Rose em tom de lamento entediado, adivinhando.

Tanya confirmou chorando copiosamente. Rose sequer foi capaz de dizer o quanto sentia por ela. Tanya era boa e especial demais para que Edward a magoasse daquele jeito...

Foi neste instante que seu celular tocou no bolso do jaleco. Constrangida, Rosalie desculpou-se:

– Ai amiga desculpa... É o Emm. Vou avisá-lo que nós conversamos depois...

Emmett, no entanto, não lhe daria tempo para isso:

– _Oi ursinha!... Não tenho muito tempo, mas preciso te avisar para que você não marque nada._

– Me avisar do quê?... – rebateu ela confusa, antes de revirar os olhos sugestivamente para uma Tanya já mais controlada.

– _Sexta-feira vamos a Philadelfia, num grupo com Edward e Bella Swan, para assistir ao show da Beyoncé..._

– _O QUÊ?..._ – cuspiu Rose.

Emmett, confuso com a revolta na voz de sua namorada, apenas explicou:

– _É... Eu também não entendi muito bem, mas parece que ele e a Tanya terminaram... – _sibilou Emmett inocentemente, acreditando que havia chegado com a notícia em primeira mão. E continuando. – _Ele agora está saindo com a_ Bitchswan _e quer apresentá-la para você!..._ – seu tom subiu, sabendo que isso chocaria Rose.

Rosalie, por sua vez, ouvindo aquele absurdo, reprimiu um palavrão pesado, e refinou seus planos:

– Quer me apresentar a ela, não é?... Pois bem! Essa _bitch_ vai conhecer meu lado mais perva... – isso despertou a atenção de Tanya à conversa. Rose continuou. – Emm... Teria como você conseguir mais duas entradas, então?... Vou convidar um casal de amigos aqui do hospital...

– _Er... É c-claro..._ – confirmou ele, confuso e já se arrependendo de ter falado demais. – _Rose, ursinha, veja lá o que você..._

– Relaxa, Emmett! Não serei indelicada com a nova namoradinha do seu amigo...!

Ele respirou aliviado, e confirmou:

– _Mais dois ingressos, não é? Vou ver o que posso fazer..._ – prometeu. Rose guinchou:

– Emmett McCarthy! Não _veja_ o que pode fazer! _Apenas consiga!..._ – e desligou o celular, já respondendo as perguntas silenciosas de Tanya.

– Tanya... Nós vamos a Philadelfia sexta-feira! Você, finalmente, assistirá ao show da Beyoncé!... E você também vai, enfim, convidar o Lucca para sair! – ironizou, perfidamente.

Lucca Facinelli** era um charmoso Ginecologista, de descendência legitimamente italiana do Queens – NY, e membro do corpo médico do hospital. _E que corpo médico!..._ Ele tentou sair com Tanya assim que ela foi contratada para trabalhar lá, há um ano e meio. Ela, no início, buscava manter suas relações no hospital restritas ao foro profissional. Evitando encontros com colegas, e principalmente chefes e diretores. Lucca, no entanto, desistiu quando ela conheceu Edward Cullen numa festa de aniversário de Rosalie, e começou a sair com ele. Muito embora, todos ali soubessem que Lucca ainda arrastava um caminhão de merda por ela!...

– _O quê? O Lucca?... Rose!... Você pirou?..._ _Não vou usar o pobre Lucca em joguinhos com Edward! Lucca é um cara legal, não merece isso..._

– _Own..._ A _PuriTanya!..._ Não é hora pra isso, amiga! – argumentou enfática. – A guerra está declarada! Aquela tal de _Bella Bitchswan_ não perde por esperar!...

Tanya choramingou, deixando sua cabeça desabar derrotada sobre os braços cruzados na mesa. Como poderia impedir Rose quando ela cismava com alguma coisa?

_Não dá!..._ Essa era uma causa totalmente perdida!...

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: * _****_- "Acenda as luzes..." Trechinho da letra, que eu quis usar nestas falas da Bella indicando o medo dela de se jogar de cabeça naquele momento perfeito! =)_**

**_** _****_- Lucca Facinelli: bom, quem leu minha Cannon da "Tanya Denali" *-* sabe de onde foi que eu tirei este Lucca! Não é um personagem da Steph! Eu msma criei este personagem, baseada nos lobisomens Filhos da Lua, que estes sim, são criação da SM. Como precisava dar um sobrenome para ele, e tinha de ser italiano; assim como fiz com os detetives, peguei emprestado mais um sobrenome de alguém do elenco! No caso, o "Peter Diliça"._**

**_. _**

**_Ai ai... Sinto que teremos mtas confusões à vista no próximo capítulo! Que por sinal, será... Hum... hj não vou poder contar o nome do cap! =( _****_Senão estrago a surpresa! ;) ahsuahsuahs Não me matem, okay!_**

**_Tbm não posso prometer qdo será a próxima postagem, pois as férias acabaram né... =/ **chora** Maaass... Vou fazer o possível para fechar o quinto capítulo rapidinho, tá?_**

**_bjokas e obrigada por ler! *-*_**


	5. EMMETT: EGO

**_N/A: Ih-a-ih? Cheeegueii!_**

**_E trago nosso quinto capítulo! *-*_**

**_Aqui estão os links da música:_**

**_O texto começa com a marcação de tempo e espaço que vcs já estão acostumados; mas depois teremos alguns BPOV's e EPOV's, tudo avisadinho...! Cito tbm um trechinho de _****_Naughty Girl, e ele marca a chegada da Fierce, mas a música do cap. é Ego msmo e vcs vão entender pq! =) ahsuahsuas A partir deste ponto, a narrativa passa a ser em 3ª pessoa e vai assim até o final._**

**_Sem enrolar mto, vamos ao capítulo! Espero que se divirtam! *-*_**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

5. EMMETT: EGO

_**.**_

_**26 de Junho de 2009, Sexta-feira – Departamento de Polícia de NYC**_

_**.**_

O frenesi no andar da Divisão de Homicídios era generalizado; pois, naquela manhã, as cinco salas de interrogatório eram todas utilizadas ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo caso. O caso maestro Newton.

Na sala espelhada, a detetive Jane Fanning fez questão de interrogar, a ex-_spalla_-noiva de Newton, Isabella Swan – atual regente da Filarmônica de New York. Na sala do canto, o detetive Caius Bower interrogava a jovem harpista Alice Brandon. Na sala adjacente ao seu próprio escritório, Aro Volturi conversava com Lauren Mallory, a jornalista do _New York Time's_ que se envolvera com Newton no fim de semana antes do assassinato, e também era suspeita de ser a misteriosa mulher que estava no apartamento no momento do crime. E, nas duas salas do final do corredor estavam Marcus Heyerdahl interrogando Charlie Swan – que era o visitante de Newton na gravação das câmeras de segurança – e o detetive auxiliar conversava informalmente com Carlisle Masen, que não fora identificado nas gravações, mas poderia fornecer alguma informação relevante, assim como o porteiro do prédio de Newton havia feito.

Jane optou por um estilo mais duro e agressivo com Bella, sem imaginar que estava diante da melhor aluna das aulas de oratória e retórica do Internato Wilson.

– O que flagrou seu noivo fazendo na madrugada de domingo, senhorita Swan? – perguntou em tom de cobrança, quase uma exigência.

– Nada. – Bella foi serenamente categórica. Seu olhar não se desprendia dos olhos de Jane, como um sinal de firmeza e segurança.

– Tem certeza, Ms. Swan? – motejou irônica. – Sabemos que o maestro Newton estava na companhia de duas mulheres quando a senhorita chegou lá...

Bella tremeu por dentro, mas manteve-se firme.

Nenhum dos depoentes sabia que a polícia já tivera acesso às imagens de segurança do prédio.

Jane pegou um objeto de dentro de uma pequena sacola plástica e colocou sobre a mesa onde os braços de Bella se apoiavam.

– Reconhece esta aliança?

– Sim... Esta é minha aliança de noivado.

– Então, por que a senhorita a entregou ao porteiro do prédio de Newton, Mr. Alvim? – Bella estremeceu.

Ela havia feito aquilo num movimento mecânico, quase em choque. Sequer lembrava-se de ter entregado sua aliança ao porteiro. Impossibilitada de esconder a traição de Mike, ela admitiu, em tom casual:

– Porque flagrei Mike e as duas jovens num ménage.

– _E isso é nada?_

– Nada demais... É apenas sexo, Ms. Fanning! A senhorita não faz?

Os olhos de Jane se apertaram com irritação. Perdendo a linha, ela sentenciou entredentes:

– Sua frieza é patente, Ms. Swan!... Mostra que diante de tal cena, a senhorita teve _frieza_ para sair sem fazer qualquer escândalo _e planejar sua vingança._ – seu tom subiu com a veemência de quem acusa nas entrelinhas.

– Não houve frieza, Ms. Fanning. Apenas choque, perplexidade. – e pegando no delicado solitário de diamante sobre a mesa, completou com amargura na voz levemente rouca. – Sequer me recordava de tê-lo entregue ao porteiro...! – Bella fez uma breve pausa.

Jane não conseguia enxergar qualquer insegurança ou hesitação nela. _"Como será que essa vadia se sairia com um teste de polígrafo?"_ Perguntou-se. Bella continuou:

– Sim, eu me vinguei; mas não foi nada planejado. Eu tirei dele _tudo_ o que eu havia dado... Mas isso não incluía sua vida!

– Talvez o rompimento do noivado tenha sido pouco para a senhorita... Talvez tê-lo escorraçado da regência da Filarmônica não tenha sido suficiente... A senhorita teve de retornar lá na madrugada de terça e terminar o serviço com suas próprias mãos. – acusou.

– _Eu _não_. Matei. Mike..._ – cuspiu Bella lentamente.

– _Sabemos que a senhorita estava no apartamento dele no momento do crime._ – devolveu Jane no mesmo tom, pressionando.

"_Ah que ótimo! Então, vocês sabem mais do que eu!"_ Pensou Bella.

Ela e Edward haviam combinado naquela noite, que Bella deveria mentir e contar que havia ido ao show no _Garden_ com ele – o que, de fato, era verdade – e que eles haviam passado a noite juntos. Edward acreditava que seria mais seguro isso do que admitir que não lembrava de nada, porque quem estava no comando naquela noite era sua segunda personalidade. Bella acabaria num manicômio judiciário com esta história...!

À noite haveria a possibilidade da Fierce retornar no show em Philadelphia e ele poderia arrancar dela o que havia acontecido.

Bella não teve tempo de responder a acusação de Fanning, pois logo o detetive Bower veio interromper o interrogatório, abrindo a porta sem bater, a fim de informar as duas:

– Pode dispensá-la. Carlisle Masen acaba de confessar-se culpado pelo assassinato de Mike Newton.

– _O QUÊ?_ – gritou Bella ficando de pé num rompante. Jane não estava menos surpresa, mas foi Bella quem questionou. – _Isso é ridículo! Carlisle seria incapaz..._

– _Está dispensada, Ms. Swan..._ – interrompeu Bower sobreponde-se ao tom usado por ela. E falando com Jane. – Vamos interrogá-lo e confirmar sua história... Também estou desconfiado dessa confissão. Sinto que falta alguma informação aqui...

Bella levantou-se, subitamente arrepiada. Ela sabia qual informação faltava à polícia: a informação de que Carlisle Masen é seu verdadeiro pai... Um instinto dentro dela gritava que Carlisle é, de fato, inocente; mas está fazendo isso somente para protegê-la...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Vesti jeans e uma camiseta branca, que deixava à mostra as alças do sutiã preto. Joguei uma jaqueta de couro por cima e botas curtas, e é claro, prendi meus cabelos, deixando as mechas do franjão soltas. Foi quando meu celular tocou três vezes. Era o sinal. Edward já estava lá embaixo.

Desci as escadas da frente do meu prédio e após cumprimentar meu porteiro, sorri para o Volvo prata que me aguardava ligado do outro lado da rua. Vidros escuros levantados, muito embora eu soubesse que o homem com perfeito rosto de anjo másculo e sincero olhar de esmeraldas lá dentro tivesse visto meu sorriso pra ele.

Os últimos raios do crepúsculo do verão de New York partiam em feixes já encobertos pelos muitos prédios, e antes de pegarmos a estrada na rápida viagem até a Philadelphia, passaríamos para pegar Emmett e depois a namorada dele, a tal Rose. Edward queria que fôssemos todos no mesmo carro, para que Rose me conhecesse e pudesse confrontar a mudança de personalidade, caso a Fierce retornasse mesmo esta noite.

Abri a porta do carona e entrei. Como já era de se esperar, Edward estava lindo! Os cabelos apontavam molhados para todas as direções, a camisa cinza chumbo era discretamente acetinada e colada ao peitoral leve e deliciosamente definido, e a calça era de jeans preto surrado. Ele sorriu e se inclinou na minha direção, sem esperar que meu fôlego retornasse, capturando meus lábios em beijos, com meu rosto já preso entre suas mãos.

– Eu estava contando os minutos por isto... – sibilou entre os beijos. Consegui respirar e sorrir.

Ele ainda colou nossas bocas e enovelou nossas línguas, me fazendo perder o raciocínio como homem nenhum jamais foi capaz.

Quando nos afastamos, Edward perguntou:

– Está mais calma? – É claro que eu já havia ligado pra ele extremamente agitada e nervosa; contando sobre a confissão de Carlisle e sobre a certeza da polícia de que eu estivera na cena do crime. Edward me orientou a mandar um advogado para defender Carlisle e eu consegui que Alistair, que era quem cuidava dos assuntos jurídicos da Filarmônica, contatasse o melhor criminalista que ele conhecia.

– Sim... – assenti. – Alistair e o tal J. Jenks estiveram com Carlisle a tarde toda. Parece que a polícia também não acredita que Carlisle tenha feito aquilo, embora eles não saibam qual seja a carta que os detetives guardam na manga, para ter essa certeza.

– Talvez seja o mesmo trunfo que os garante que você esteve no apartamento do Newton na madrugada do crime... – conjecturou Edward.

Eu acrescentei:

– Carlisle não está cooperando muito com eles... Nem com os policiais, nem com os advogados. Estão todos muito frustrados.

Edward já havia arrancado com o carro, mas ainda puxou minha mão esquerda, para que esta repousasse sobre sua coxa direita. Sorri para este seu gesto e continuei contando sobre minha tarde:

– Apesar de tudo isso, consegui trabalhar novamente em alguns arranjos das músicas do show! – vinha fazendo isso desde quarta-feira; já tinha quatro músicas da Beyoncé prontas para que a orquestra começasse os ensaios.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, mas olhando para frente e também atento ao trânsito. Uma parte ínfima do meu cérebro reclamava de que eu já estava totalmente domesticada por ele; repetindo os mesmos erros que cometi com Mike, fazendo tudo que era importante pra ele e me anulando. No entanto, noventa e nove por cento da minha mente mandava a menor parte calar a boca e gritava que se o show com a Filarmônica e a Beyoncé era tão importante para ele; eu deveria fazer de tudo – possível e impossível – para que o show fosse um completo sucesso!...

Seguimos para Greenwich Village. Pegamos Emmett e três quarteirões depois chegamos ao prédio de Rosalie. Ela já nos aguardava do lado fora, conversando com alguém que se escondia dentro de um carro, através da janela do carona. Edward buzinou, chamando sua atenção, mas ela apenas olhou com desdém e continuou conversando e nos ignorando.

Emmett, desconfortável, reclamou:

– O que a Rose está fazendo? – em seguida ele colocou a cabeça para fora e a chamou. – _Vamos ursinha! Precisamos pegar a estrada logo!_

Ela despediu-se de quem quer que estivesse no outro sedan e andou preguiçosamente até o Volvo. Aquilo me intrigou... Edward e Emmett não pareciam enxergar ali um gesto de provocação. Somente outra mulher enxergaria...!

Não, Bella! Deixe de ser paranóica! Não comece a criar barreiras com ela. Rosalie pode te ajudar...

Vestindo um justo vestido tomara-que-caia estampado, ela entrou no carro e Edward imediatamente nos apresentou:

– Rose, está é Bella Swan, nova regente da Filarmônica de New York! – não pude deixar de sorrir para ele, pois seu tom era cheio de orgulho e carinho.

Depois girei meu corpo a fim de sorrir amigavelmente para ela; porém, a expressão de sarcasmo que eu encontraria ali me faria desmoronar na hora. Rose disse:

– _Uau!_ Regente? Você não tinha dito que ela era _"secretária"_ do maestro assassinado, Em? – mordaz, virando-se para Emmett. Edward riu como se ela estivesse brincando. De fato, tanto ele quanto Emmett enxergaram somente como brincadeira. Eu enxerguei algo a mais ali. Ironia, ela se referindo a mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. Só não entendi o porquê do seu tom de deboche e provocação. Lutei para ignorar.

Foi Edward quem percebeu e comentou:

– Aquele carro está nos seguindo, Rose! São amigos seus? – virei e vi que era o mesmo carro onde ela estivera abaixada na janela, conversando com quem quer que estivesse dentro, na hora em que chegamos.

– Sim! Convidei um casal de amigos, espero que vocês não se importem...

– Claro que não!... – Edward deu de ombros, tranquilamente. Eu fiquei subitamente tensa com a ideia. Será que ele esqueceu que nosso objetivo era que a... _outra_... voltasse essa noite?

Rose me despertou dessa linha de raciocínio, quando comentou forçando um tom casual:

– O hospital esteve uma loucura hoje!... A Tanya concedeu uma pequena entrevista para uma reportagem local sobre cirurgias em bebês... Ela esteve magnífica!... Operou um caso gravíssimo com absoluto sucesso! Toda a equipe e a direção do hospital a parabenizou pelo excelente e nobre trabalho que ela vem realizando! – tagarelou ela, afetadamente, me fazendo compreender de imediato, sua velada hostilidade comigo. Elas deviam ser amigas!... Com certeza, Edward conheceu Tanya através dela e de Emmett. E agora, eu era a _bitch_ que estava estragando o namoro de sua perfeita e especial amiga, e partindo seu coração... _Que merda!..._

Essa noite _toda_ será uma merda!...

Edward me olhou um pouco desconfortável, e notando minhas bochechas muito coradas, tratou de rebater:

– Hã... Rose, você sabe, mesmo antes de assumir a regência, Bella já era a _spalla_ e arranjadora da Filarmônica de New York, que é uma das maiores orquestras do mundo!... – sorri novamente para ele.

Pelo espelho, notei que ela crispou os lábios e seu rosto desfigurou-se com desprezo, antes de rebater ao comentário de Edward:

– E isso já te fez salvar alguma vida antes, Bella? – com uma pergunta diretamente a mim. Dei de ombros tentando compreender sua doentia linha de raciocínio.

– Não... Er... Claro que... Não... – minha resposta saiu baixa, constrangida.

– Então, Edward, não me interrompa enquanto eu estiver falando da Tanya! – ela riu e acrescentou. – Estou comentando sobre coisas que são realmente relevantes aqui...!

Fiquei vermelha de raiva daquela vaga_bitch_-loira dos infernos. Mas me controlei. Se eu respondesse àquela provocação a altura, acabaria decepcionando e envergonhando Edward; e eu não queria isso em hipótese alguma. Emmett não conseguia tirar o sorriso sardônico e tenso do rosto, mas sequer ousava interrompê-la; estava claro que era o cachorrinho que comia nas mãos dela. Ela continuou:

– Vou contar a vocês sobre como a Tanya, esta semana, salvou três irmãs! Trigêmeas, na verdade! Ela foi _sim-ples-mente_ _GE-NI-AL_... – e iniciou uma enfastiante narrativa, cuja protagonista absoluta era sua linda, inteligente e sofisticada amiga Tanya Denali.

.

_**Departamento de Polícia de NYC – Divisão de Homicídios**_

.

Enquanto isso, Aro Volturi retornava suspirando aliviado à sua sala, a fim de pegar seu casaco e voltar para sua família que o aguardava em casa, após concluir mais um caso. Geralmente, quando um caso era fechado e enviado à Promotoria a equipe toda se reunia num bar ali perto para tomar alguns _drinks_ no _happy __hour_.

Mas, naquela noite ele dispensou aquela tradição...

Deparou-se, surpreso com Jane e Caius em sua sala revendo as gravações do circuito interno do prédio de Newton:

– Vocês ainda estão aí? Este caso já era! Masen assinou a culpa...

– Não posso acreditar que você vai deixar o Promotor Callaghan acusá-lo Aro!... – criticou Jane, exasperada. – Tá na cara que ele é inocente! Ele nem era um dos nossos suspeitos!

– _Jane, o que você quer que eu faça? Hã?_ – crispou-se. – _Ele assumiu. Sua história é plausível..._

– Você já assistiu a gravação do momento em que ele se confessa culpado? – perguntou Caius, finalmente entrando na discussão. – Antes de confessar, Carlisle consegue fazer com que seu auxiliar lhe conte tudo sobre as gravações das câmeras de segurança e a história da aliança que a Swan entregou para o porteiro...

As sobrancelhas de Aro enrugaram-se com a compreensão de onde Bower queria chegar.

– Você acha que...

– Ele está querendo, por algum motivo, protegê-la. – completou Caius.

Jane enxergou uma possibilidade de fazê-lo retornar ao caso e sintetizou com didática:

– Muito bem! Vamos recapitular... – fez breve pausa e com os olhos brilhando empolgados, continuou. – Nós temos quatro suspeitos. Um. Alice Brandon. Esteve no apartamento de Newton na noite que antecedeu o crime e voltou de madrugada, saindo rapidamente. Dois. Charles Swan. Também visitou Newton na véspera e voltou de madrugada, mas demorou algum tempo dentro do apartamento. Três. A mulher não identificada, que chegou enquanto Charles Swan ainda estava lá. Talvez seja a repórter, Lauren Mallory. Ela e Charles saíram de lá separados, mas estiveram dentro do apartamento do maestro durante o tempo em que a quarta suspeita entrou e saiu, sem demorar muito. E essa quarta suspeita é Isabella Swan.

Aro considerou por vários minutos de reflexão e por fim sentenciou:

– Ok... O apartamento ainda está interditado como cena de um crime. Vamos até lá agora dar uma boa olhada...

Os três pegaram suas coisas e saíram determinados.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Viajamos até a Philadelphia ouvindo Rosalie contar o quanto _Tanya_ é perfeita e competente em tudo o que faz.

Se Edward passava por algum motorista imprudente, aquilo era motivo para ela contar como _Tanya_ dirige bem. Se Edward tentasse falar sobre filmes, ela dizia que _Tanya_ adora filmes de suspense e ação. Se Edward tentava falar com Emmett sobre assuntos de trabalho, ela lembrava como _Tanya_ lhe dera uma excelente ideia para um show quando eles tinham apenas um mês e meio de namoro.

Eu já estava pra lá de irritada com aquela conversa. O tempo todo ela fazia piadinhas com o meu trabalho na orquestra e enaltecia a ex-namorada de Edward. Estava claro que ela já sabia que eles haviam terminado e que nós agora estávamos saindo. Aquilo era provocação explícita, barata e infantil.

Edward poderia ter colocado um fim naquela merda; mas se calou e eu só pude supor que fosse porque ele, em parte, concordava com tudo aquilo. A tal Tanya _parecia mesmo_ ser uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu. Haja vista que ela tinha uma amiga tão fiel a ponto de defendê-la daquele jeito; enquanto eu nem amigas tinha...!

Mas nada... _Nada_ me preparou para, quando chegamos lá, ainda no estacionamento próximo ao _Wachovia__ Center_; assistir desembarcar do outro carro, o casal de amigos que Rosalie convidou... Tratava-se de Tanya – a própria semideusa, que Rosalie comeria se fosse um homem – em carne, osso e beatitude; acompanhada de um charmoso tipo latino, alto e forte.

Aquilo já era demais!... Senti meu sangue subir na mesma hora, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que eu jamais derramaria, porque eram lágrimas de raiva contida. Revolta. Mal ouvi as apresentações, mas parecia que o cara que a acompanhava era um tal de Lucca Facinelli, e que também era médico. Edward ficou desconfortável e eu não consegui me impedir de acreditar que fosse ciúme.

Girei sobre meus pés e comecei a caminhar sozinha na direção das bilheterias e filas de entrada na grande arena. Vamos ao sacrifício!...

Com a bile vindo tocar minha garganta, senti que minhas esperanças de obter alguma ajuda da vaca da Rosalie essa noite, com relação aos desmaios e surtos de _Sasha Fierce_, foram totalmente minadas. Aliás, com essa atitude eu já deixava claro às duas que elas podiam comemorar. Queriam me provocar e conseguiram...!

Em segundos, mãos fortes e conhecidas me alcançaram e impediram que eu continuasse; fazendo-me girar o corpo novamente.

– _Não vai esperar por mim?_ – encontrei seu olhar e várias emoções atravessaram o rosto perfeito de Edward, quando fitou a mágoa e o pânico em meu olhar. Ele acrescentou. – _Você não vai mesmo embarcar nos joguinhos ridículos daquelas duas, não é?..._

– Aquela cadela sabia que estamos juntos e convidou sua _ex_ para nos acompanhar...! Você não acha que é desaforo demais, não? – rebati baixo, mas cortante de raiva. Notei ao fundo, que eles estavam olhando. As duas com expressões vitoriosas. Os dois muito constrangidos.

– E você vai se deixar abater por isso? – como falei baixo, quase aos sussurros, ele também abaixou seu tom. – Onde está a mulher forte e decidida, que mandou que eu, Emmett e a Beyoncé fôssemos pastar na semana passada? – ele argumentou.

– É muito diferente, Edward! Pense na semana insana que eu tive...! Quando nos conhecemos, estávamos no _Fisher Hall_... Aquilo é como minha casa! É meu território!... Lá todos me respeitam e temem. Aqui, sou só uma mulher inexperiente com relacionamentos, que teve sua vida revirada nos últimos dias e surtou por conta disso. Não estou acostumada a estes joguinhos femininos, principalmente se eles são para disputar um homem! Pra você, essa situação pode ser cômoda, excitante... Mas, eu me recuso a tomar parte disso! – acusei, me arrependendo logo em seguida.

Edward me atravessou com suas duas esmeraldas injetadas, ao responder:

– Essa situação não é _cômoda_, muito menos excitante pra mim... Apenas me recuso de entregar a vitória a elas. Vim aqui com o objetivo de te ajudar, porque estou apaixonado por você! E é isso que vou fazer... – minhas pernas ficaram instantaneamente bambas, perdi o fôlego. Era a primeira vez que ele me confessava aquilo assim tão diretamente e com todas as letras.

Edward não permitiu que eu me recuperasse, e completou:

– Ignore-as. Tanya pode desfilar com quem quiser na minha frente... Só o que me interessa é _você_, Bella...

Ele já me tinha presa ao seu corpo pela cintura, apenas circundei seu pescoço com meus braços para que ele colasse nossos lábios. Antes, porém, eu precisei confirmar:

– Por que, então, você não mandou aquela _vagaloira_ calar a boca no carro? – sibilei; minhas pernas já eram gelatina pura, mas Edward me mantinha presa ao seu corpo.

– Porque precisamos daquela vagaloira... – respondeu enfático, mas com certo ar de riso. – Espero que ela nos diga o que há de errado com você e indique onde encontraremos ajuda.

Eu assenti brevemente, mas ele grudou nossas bocas num beijo delicioso. E embora, seus beijos me fizessem esquecer tudo a nossa volta; dessa vez não pude deixar de imaginar a cara daquelas duas, com essa atitude dele...!

No minuto seguinte, já sem fôlego, nós nos afastamos aos arquejos e com Emmett limpando a garganta repetidamente já ao nosso lado. Lucca lhe fazia companhia, ao que parece Tanya precisou ir ao banheiro e Rose a acompanhou.

Eu só espero que ela não tenha ido chorar no banheiro feito uma adolescente!... Tudo bem... Estou sendo maldosa com a pessoa errada... Parece que toda aquela situação era coisa da vadia da Rose mesmo. Tanya estava visivelmente constrangida, e Edward ainda me beijou daquele jeito na frente dela...

Reencontramos as duas no hall de entrada do _Wachovia__ Center. _Tanya tinha os olhos vermelhos e Rose fulminava Edward, furiosa.

Sim! Ela foi chorar no banheiro...!

Eu, no entanto, me desliguei dos joguinhos das duas e enquanto andávamos nos misturando à multidão, me vi em pânico com o que poderia acontecer esta noite. Será que _ela_ voltaria?... Será que Edward poderia controlá-la e me impedir de fazer qualquer besteira?...

Encontramos um lugar calmo e privilegiado bem próximo ao palco, mas como ainda faltava algum tempo para começar o show; Edward anunciou:

– Vou buscar algumas bebidas... – e virando para mim. – Você me espera aqui? – eu assenti, achando que ele fosse sozinho.

Rose cutucou Tanya que rapidamente se ofereceu:

– Hã... Eu vou com você, Edward... Vai precisar de ajuda para trazer tudo. – meu queixo caiu com ódio, mas não disse nada, fui lenta demais para me oferecer e ir também. Aliás, achei que seria patético agir assim. Eu provaria que posso ser civilizada aqui... Somos todos adultos afinal...

Contudo, parecia que meu cérebro estava fritando numa chapa quente. O coitado do Lucca também a encarou interrogativamente, mas se calou e logo foi distraído por Rose que o chamou para conversar com ela e Emmett. Eu sobrei...

Neste instante, dois rapazes de pele clara aproximaram-se do nosso grupo. Um deles usava abrigo de moletom com o capus puxado sobre a cabeça e o outro – um albino muito claro – tinha um ultrapassado estilo grunge com compridas bermudas, coturno e a velha camisa xadrez de flanela.

O encapuzado sussurrou, oferecendo:

– Vocês estão a fim de algo mais forte que _drinks_?... – Emmett e Lucca franziram as sobrancelhas, confusos por um momento. O albino acrescentou. – Temos "doce", "bala" e "açúcar"!...

Os dois processaram aquelas ofertas por um segundo, mas foi Rose quem cuspiu irritada:

– _Nós não curtimos isso, okay?_

Sem se abalar, os dois deram meia volta e partiram para outro grupo. Eu bem que podia pegar um baseado... Talvez me acalmassem os nervos... _O que é isso, Isabella? Ficou louca?_ Você não está mais nas "festinhas do pijama" do Internato!...

Rose e Lucca começaram a falar sobre trabalho e outros assuntos do hospital, e Emmett também ficou deslocado. Ele se aproximou de mim e confidenciou:

– Nunca vi o Edward com aquele brilho no olhar!... Ele está... Nossa!... _Amarrado_ em você! – arfei por um momento, com a compreensão de que ele não estava somente comentando como amigo muito próximo de Edward, mas também se desculpando e me tranquilizando pelas atitudes de sua namorada.

Eu sorri um pouco sem jeito e assenti.

– _Emmett!_ – guinchou ela, estridente; quando se deu conta de que Emmett estava me dando atenção. – Venha cá! Conte ao Lucca sobre aquele show que vocês produziram no ano passado em... – me desliguei deles.

A arena do _Wachovia__ Center _estava cada vez mais impossivelmente lotada. Edward não deve ter sequer chegado à praça de alimentação ainda, e vai enfrentar uma enorme fila com certeza.

Olhei para os três e eles sequer davam pela minha presença, ou pela minha ausência. Decidi ir ao encontro de Edward.

Comecei a abrir caminho em meio a multidão que se aglomerava ansiosamente; no entanto, quando me aproximava do palco secundário as luzes se apagaram. O show ia começar.

A gritaria era ensurdecedora. A comoção geral dos fãs tomou conta da grande arena que veio abaixo, em histeria, no momento em que todo o palco iluminou-se ao som de _Crazy in Love_.

Tive um vislumbre rápido da Beyoncé já no palco cantando e desfilando divinamente, mas não dei muita atenção; pois eu fazia o caminho contrário, tentando vencer a multidão enlouquecida, na direção das filas na praça de alimentação.

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

– Vou buscar algumas bebidas... – avisei aos outros, assim que encontramos um bom lugar para assistir ao show. Imediatamente, virei para Bella e perguntei. – Você me espera aqui? – ela assentiu cheia de segurança.

Será que ela não estava preocupada com o que poderia acontecer essa noite?... Ela parecia tão serena! Eu estava em pânico!...

Assim que Bella sinalizou que ficaria aqui, ouvi a voz de Tanya avisar incerta:

– Hã... Eu vou com você, Edward... Vai precisar de ajuda para trazer tudo. – uma tensa troca de olhares se seguiu. Meus olhos faiscaram para Bella e se ela dissesse ou demonstrasse qualquer coisa apontando o contrário, eu declinaria; mas Bella permaneceu segura e serena. E, Lucca olhou surpreso para Tanya, que ficou com as bochechas cor de rosa.

Por um lado, foi bom saber que Bella já confia em mim! E não teria motivo para desconfiar mesmo... Se eu quisesse Tanya, não teria terminado com ela, para mergulhar de cabeça no que quer que esteja havendo entre nós.

Ainda não tinha me recuperado da confissão que fiz no estacionamento. Foi sem pensar, mas foi sincera... Eu estou realmente apaixonado por ela! É fato. E foi uma sensação surpreendentemente libertadora poder dizer isso com todas as letras.

Beijá-la foi um pouco grosseiro com Tanya. Mas, ela já devia imaginar que isso poderia acontecer quando resolveu vir ao show para nos provocar. Muito embora, eu seja capaz de apostar meu emprego de que aquilo foi ideia de Rosalie.

Avançávamos com dificuldade em direção a praça de alimentação, até que em dado momento, Tanya – que vinha me seguindo de perto, enquanto eu abria caminho em meio à multidão – segurou minha mão.

Enrijeci um pouco, mas permiti. Talvez fosse para que não nos perdêssemos. Isso aqui estava absolutamente superlotado!...

Minutos depois, assim que tomamos lugar em uma das grandes filas da praça de alimentação; Tanya, aparentando muito nervosismo, buscou meu olhar e confessou ansiosamente em sussurros muito intensos:

– Ainda sou louca por você, Edward... Porque está fazendo isso comigo? – sua voz estava cheia de dor e mágoa.

Minha culpa voltou com força. Tanya é, de fato, alguém muito especial... Completei este óbvio raciocínio em voz alta, respondendo-a:

– Só não quero mais mentir pra você Tanya... Você merece alguém que ame cada parte sua, sabe disso...

– Ela não é boa o suficiente pra você, Edward. Não jogue fora nosso namoro... Foram somente seis meses, eu sei; mas nós estávamos construindo uma relação muito especial!... – seu tom subiu um pouco, com veemência.

– Boa ou não, ela é _exatamente_ por quem eu me apaixonei... – me empertiguei um pouco. Mas, com um suspiro recobrei o tom ameno que Tanya merecia, e acrescentei lentamente. – Exatamente com quem quero estar...

Perplexa e com os olhos úmidos, ela insistiu:

– Como pode isso! Há uma semana tudo estava em ordem, e agora...? Como sua cabeça pode ter sido virada em tão pouco tempo, Edward?... Você não está apaixonado por ela, será que não vê isso? É só uma atração! Algo físico e fugaz! – cerrei meus olhos e sacudi a cabeça em negação. Tanya continuou, me cercando e se aproximando. – Já se esqueceu do nosso companheirismo?... Da nossa cumplicidade?...

Eu queria explicar que eu era mais cúmplice de Bella do que ela poderia supor, mas Tanya não me permitiu réplica. Logo ela, quase tão alta quanto eu, colaria nossos lábios e me agarraria espalmando minha nuca com as duas mãos num beijo intenso e apaixonado, mas ao qual eu não correspondi de forma alguma; pois, surpreso, abri meus olhos e arfei tentando me esquivar, apesar da força que ela fazia comigo.

Não queria ferir mais ainda seus sentimentos, mas ela não me dava alternativa...

Algemei seus pulsos com minhas mãos firmemente e desvencilhei meu pescoço, afastando-a:

– Por favor, Tanya... – sibilei; e após breve pausa fui duro com o olhar e com minha voz mortalmente baixa. – _Não!..._

Vi que uma lágrima desceu pela sua face, mas lutei para reprimir a piedade. Ela não precisava disso, mas sim de respeito. E era o que eu tentava dar...

Finalmente, nossa fila andou bastante e pudemos comprar as bebidas. O show não só já tinha começado como estava na segunda música, _Naughty__ Girl_. Quando chegamos de volta ao nosso grupo, Tanya tratou de distribuir as garrafinhas e latas com as bebidas de cada um. Lucca e Rose devem ter-lhe percebido a mágoa no olhar e eu, no entanto, apenas me dei conta do que realmente interessava.

Procurei por Bella, e ela não estava no lugar onde a deixei...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Que _MERDA_ de noite é essa que cada vez fica pior? _Hein?_ Alguém pode me explicar?...

_Alguém aqui tem alguma dúvida de que eu vi aquele beijo estúpido?_

É claro que eu também vi que Edward não o correspondeu de forma alguma. Seu corpo me disse tudo que eu precisava ver... Mas quem disse que o ciúme é um sentimento racional e ponderado? Eu sinceramente não me sentia ameaçada por Tanya. Minha rival estava em algum lugar dentro de mim mesma. E isso me assustava demais...

Girei sobre os meus saltos e voltei por onde vim, na direção do show que continuava. A iluminação do palco toda se modificou quando começou a segunda música...

_Garota Travessa? _

Poderia ser mais irônico comigo? Provavelmente eu era a única pessoa em toda essa arena que preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo, do que estar aqui. E a Beyoncé parecia saber disso! Por que tudo nela convidava e chamava pela outra... _Tudo!_

O medo que senti no depoimento hoje cedo, toda a sacanagem da vagaloira da Rosalie, a presença da Tanya aqui e agora aquele beijo roubado no _meu_ anjo de Botticelli.

Deixei-me inebriar pela música e sua batida _sexy_. Tudo em mim começava a querer que _ela_ viesse. Eu queria ser uma garota travessa, e fazer coisas que eu jamais cogitaria de forma alguma. Admitir isso foi o que bastou. Senti minhas pernas bambearem e parei onde estava; bem no meio de um grupo de pessoas desconhecidas.

A inconsciência veio e, com o corpo mole, perdi os sentidos, dando as boas vindas à Sasha Fierce. E, muito embora, um eco persistente e longínquo em minha mente repetisse a voz do anjo: _"Vim aqui com o objetivo de te ajudar, porque estou apaixonado por você!... E é isso que vou fazer... estou apaixonado por você... estou apaixonado por você..."_ Eu ainda estava exausta demais e incapaz de lidar com tudo isso...

.

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I'll be your naughty girl)** / _Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa  
><em>**I'm calling all my girls** / _Estou chamando todas as minhas garotas_  
><strong>We're gonna turn this party out (oh)<strong> / _Nós vamos terminar esta festa_  
><strong>I know you want my body (oh)<strong> / _Eu sei que você quer meu corpo_  
><strong>Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (I love to love you<strong> **baby)** / _Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa  
><em>**Like I'm calling all my girls** / _Estou chamando todas as minhas garotas_  
><strong>I see you look me up and down (I love to love you baby)<strong> / _Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo  
><em>**And I came to party** / _E eu vim para agitar_

.

.

Dois lindos e altos rapazes negros, que amigos, assistiam ao show num pequeno grupo, tiveram de soltar suas namoradas para amparar a queda, repentina, da delicada mulher que viera desmaiar bem junto deles.

– Mas que droga, Latrell! – reclamou sua garota. – Deixa essa branca pra lá! Não vê que ela já está muito doida?

Mas ele, com pena, retrucou:

– Quê isso, honey? Não custa nada levá-la ao posto de atendimento médico!... – replicou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

O outro concordou:

– Eu te ajudo, mano... – as duas namoradas trocaram olhares desconfiados e amuados.

No entanto, a jovem não lhes daria este trabalho...

Tão logo o rapaz a tenha erguido em seus braços, ela se debateu voltando a si. Assustado, ele a colocou imediatamente no chão e a ajudou a manter-se de pé. Ela sacudiu a cabeça confusa por um momento; depois, realmente desperta, sua primeira providência foi soltar os cachos de mogno, que voaram jogados de lado, num movimento sensual.

As duas jovens namoradas entreolharam-se mais desconfiadas ainda, apertando os olhos em fendas, com os queixos caídos. Aquela branquela safada estava mesmo jogando charme pra cima dos bofes delas?

É claro que a Fierce percebeu isso, e divertida, anunciou o que na verdade era óbvio em cada movimento seu:

– Me sinto tão bandida hoje*!... – e gargalhou abusada.

Ela olhou para si mesma antes de deixá-los perplexos com seu jeito de andar e reclamou:

– Olha só as roupas que aquela _bitch_ coloca em mim!...

E saiu desfilando de forma escandalosamente sensual, em meio à multidão, deixando os quatro de boca aberta para trás.

Foi primeiro na direção da praça de alimentação, onde diversos _stands_ vendiam camisetas, CD's e outros produtos com a marca da cantora que já se apresentava no palco. Ela perscrutou os produtos e rapidamente encontrou algo que serviria. Comprou uma blusa branca comprida, que tinha uma grande estampa da Beyoncé em preto e prata, franzia justa nas laterais, deixava um ombro de fora e seria perfeita para se usar com calça _leg_. Porém, a Fierce o usaria como um, descaradamente curto, vestido; com as botas curtas que Bella calçou e sem calcinha.

Ela ainda pegou o restante do dinheiro que estava no bolso da calça e saiu do banheiro feminino desfilando toda poderosa. Jogou toda a roupa trocada num dos muitos latões de lixo. Depois abriu espaço entre os fãs que assistiam e dançavam com o show, e logo enxergou as duas figuras por quem procurava: um rapaz que mantinha o capuz de seu casaco puxado sobre a cabeça e o albino grunge.

Ela se aproximou conspiratoriamente, mas pediu como quem aborda a moça que vende doces no cinema:

– "Bala"!... Só um... – seria suficiente!...

Eles lhe entregaram seu pedido com muita discrição e ela pagou pela mercadoria, antes de seguir cheia de segurança, até onde seu próprio grupo ainda aguardava por ela.

Parou escondida a alguns metros deles e analisou a melhor forma de fazer o que pretendia. Lucca, de costas, assistia ao show cantando parado e bebericando sua cerveja; Rosalie e Tanya estavam rebolando com a batida final de _Get me Bodied_ – e se sentiam as últimas Cocas-cola do deserto! –; Emmett também dançava de costas para ela, e Edward tinha o corpo todo esticado e na ponta dos pés parecia procurar por alguém olhando para outra direção.

Edward estava transtornado de preocupação. Rose avisou que Bella partira atrás deles, logo assim que Tanya e ele foram comprar bebidas, e algum instinto dentro dele gritava que ela _havia_ visto aquele beijo roubado.

Distraído, esperando vê-la abrir caminho em meio à turba de fãs no show a qualquer momento; Edward a princípio não notaria a pequena e atrevida mulher que chegaria por trás de Emmett dançando acintosamente.

Emmett estranhou aquilo, mas sem querer ser grosseiro como Rose vinha sendo com ela; ele apenas correspondeu ao convite silencioso para dançar. Ela o abraçou por trás e sua mãozinha circundou sua cintura lentamente após jogar a pequena pílula – ou "bala", sem que ele percebesse! – em sua bebida.

Eles dançaram, rebolando juntos por alguns segundos. Sem entender nada daquela intimidade que Bella oferecia pra ele, Emmett notou que ela agora tinha os cabelos soltos, usava outra roupa e havia algo... _Inusitado_ no olhar e na atitude. Mas não soube definir com exatidão o que seria.

Bella virou-se de costas e esfregou o traseiro no seu volume pubiano. Emmett corou um pouco olhando para os lados, mas não pôde se impedir de ficar excitado. Até que Rose e Tanya viram o espetáculo!...

Aliás, era impossível não ver!... Bella em modo Sasha Fierce sempre abriria clareiras de olhares curiosos quando se dispusesse a dançar num show da Beyoncé...!

Rosalie ficou vermelha de raiva na mesma hora, e furiosa fez um brusco sinal para que Emmett fosse para junto dela imediatamente. Ele disfarçou e saiu constrangido; virou toda sua cerveja, fazendo a Fierce sorrir satisfeita...

Seu plano improvisado daria certo!

Enquanto esperava que a "bala" fizesse efeito, ela teria de enfrentar Edward, que por sua vez, acabara de vê-la – _e reconhecê-la_ – ali.

Os dois deram alguns passos na direção do outro lentamente, se encarando em desafio, como se fossem dois _cowboys_ prestes a duelar num _Far__ West_. De pronto a bolha se formou; era como se já não estivessem mais num lugar público, em pleno concerto pop. Como se fosse só os dois ali...

– Aí está você... – constatou ele, cheio de implicações na voz rouca.

Edward já sabia que aquela ali não era a mulher com quem havia passado as últimas noites e por quem se admitia apaixonado. Diante dele estava a _outra_...! A impetuosa e conflitante personalidade Sasha Fierce de Bella Swan.

– Qual o problema, _Branca de Neve_? Não estou com paciência para você pegando no meu pé essa noite...

– Prometi a Bella que não te deixaria fazer nenhuma besteira... – declarou, chutando-se mentalmente por não ter estado por perto quando ela provavelmente desmaiou. Se é que de fato foi assim que aconteceu novamente...

Bella se envergou para trás com a estridente gargalhada da Fierce, antes de rebater exasperada:

– _Não devo satisfações do que faço a ninguém! Nem mesmo a... _Ela!...

– _É o corpo _dela_ que você está usando..._ – argumentou Edward não menos irritado, mas ainda assim controlando a necessidade de colar sua boca na dela. – _Porque das roupas, pelo visto, você já se livrou..._ – provocou em tom de reprovação.

O show ainda rolava, apesar do intervalo para mudança de figurino. O telão mostrava um vídeo e Emmett começara a dançar animado apesar de não haver música alguma tocando...

A Fierce fez cara de desdém e com o pescoço bailando irrequieto, retorquiu possessa:

– _Não sou uma pomba-gira! Este corpo É. MEU._ – gritou, apontando para si mesma com o polegar.

Edward ignorou a reclamação e tratou de tocar no assunto que, de fato, interessava:

– _E qual de você duas vai se dar mal por causa do assassinato de Mike Newton?_ – jogou com acidez, para ver como ela reagiria.

A resposta veio intensa, num tom baixo surpreendente e assustadoramente honesto:

– Eu fui lá para matar aquele desgraçado... Mas infelizmente cheguei atrasada. Ele já estava morto...

Edward perdeu o fôlego com a mágoa na voz e no olhar, e apenas conseguiu perguntar debilmente num sussurro:

– Mas... _Por quê...?_ – ele ainda não compreendia; por mais que Newton tivesse aprontado com Bella, estava claro que ela jamais quis aquele fim pra ele. Por que a Fierce haveria de se importar?...

– Eu poderia morrer se visse outra garota nos braços dele**... – seu tom agora era atormentado, transbordando mágoa em ferida aberta.

Edward reconheceu a citação e entendeu o significado... Sasha Fierce não só poderia morrer se visse Mike Newton com outra; assim como também poderia matar...

Numa faísca de intuição Edward sentiu seu corpo todo enregelar-se quando finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo com a mente de Bella Swan. Ele podia ser um leigo no assunto... No entanto, agora, estava óbvio demais!...

Bella em personalidade Sasha Fierce, contudo, não esperaria por seus intermináveis segundos de reflexão e, recobrando a usual atitude atrevida, simplesmente saiu abrindo caminho em meio à histeria dos fãs com o começo de _Diva_. Quando ele deu por si, ela já havia desaparecido...

Confuso, ele olhou a sua volta e teve um vislumbre dos quatro...

Será que somente ele notara a diferença? Ele percebeu que Tanya e Rosalie agora cochichavam intrigadas, ao passo que Lucca permanecia distraído, sem se importar com seus dramas, e Emmett...

Bem, Emmett parecia empolgado demais!...

No começo, ele mesmo estranhou a visão nublada e o suor exagerado, e tratou de conferir a marca daquela cerveja esquisita; que com apenas uma lata, já o deixara alto!...

_Será que nenhum dos quatro perceberia as alterações nas atitudes, e trejeitos da Fierce que não estavam em Bella antes?_ Edward ainda se perguntava.

Sim... Sem que ele soubesse, um deles havia realmente notado algo estranho com ela...

Num átimo, Rose pediu que Lucca a acompanhasse até a praça de alimentação para buscar mais bebidas. Mas não sem antes sinalizar para que Tanya não desperdiçasse aquela oportunidade, com Edward ali sozinho após ele, visivelmente, ter discutido com a _bitchswan_.

Ao se despedir de Emmett com um selinho rápido, constatou:

– _Eca Emm... Você está tão suado!..._ – reclamou constrangendo-o, e saiu puxando um irritado Lucca consigo, sem ouvir a resposta embargada de Emmett:

– Mais tarde vou te pegar de jeito, ursinha!...

Tanya, de fato, não desperdiçou a oportunidade... Só que não da forma que Rose queria. Ela manteria a dignidade, e astuta, mostraria a Edward o que ele perderia a deixando; de _outra_ forma... Da única que ela, genuinamente, sabia: sendo generosa e altruísta.

– Há algo errado com ela, não é? – a pergunta foi cochichada no ouvido dele.

Edward reconheceu imediatamente o tom de médica, e principalmente de amiga. Não resistiu a necessidade angustiante de desabafar com alguém sobre toda aquela situação insana. Apenas solicitou, num gesto de convite com sua cabeça e pescoço:

– Vamos conversar num lugar mais tranquilo...

Eles saíram deixando Emmett dançando exageradamente entusiasmado com o show, e apesar da companhia de três médicos, ninguém notou seu comportamento estranho; pois cada um tinha preocupações muito mais prementes.

Porém, a pequena mulher dos cachos de mogno agora sairia das sombras de onde os observava, a fim de abordar o cara deliciosamente enorme e gostoso que ela havia drogado propositalmente...

Esta noite sua missão era ensinar uma liçãozinha à vagaloira que ele namorava!...

Ele uivou guturalmente e guinchou animado em sua "nóia":

– _UH-HUL! A BELLINHA VOLTOU!_ – inocentemente a princípio, achando que eles só iriam dançar.

Mas, logo as pequenas mãos da violinista deslizariam pela sua camisa molhada do suor característico de quem consumiu _Ecstasy_, explicitando suas reais intenções ao anunciar sordidamente:

– Oh querido, como vai?... Você provavelmente sua muito, deveria ter uma camiseta extra***... Ou talvez nenhuma!... – na sua usual voz de tele-sexo, cujas segundas (terceiras e quartas!) intenções Emmett reconheceu prontamente.

– Você acha que é uma boa ideia, Bellinha?... Edward vai... – conseguiu racionalizar, apesar da "nóia".

Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os finos braços de porcelana e rebateu persuasiva:

– Ele não poderá se importar, porque ele sabe que já não sou mais Bella Swan... – informou, soltando-o e abrindo os braços para enfatizar as mudanças.

Emmett, num ímpeto potencializado pela droga, a envolveu pela cintura e quis entender:

– É verdade... Você parece... _Diferente..._ _Quem_ é você afinal?

– Algumas mulheres foram produzidas... Mas eu, eu mesma. Gosto de pensar que fui criada... Com um propósito especial!... Você me entende?...

Não. É claro que ele não entendia, mas doidão do jeito que já estava; só fazia concordar! E a forma de demonstrar isso, foi colando sua boca, nos rosados lábios, que apesar da delicadeza; grudaram-se nos seus num beijo desesperado, arfante e molhado pelo seu suor.

"_Ela não sente nojo..."_ Pensou incoerente.

Ela se esfregava nele, e as pessoas que assistiam ao show por perto, olharam estupefatas achando que aquele casal ia trepar ali mesmo a qualquer momento.

Partiram o beijo tão bruscamente quanto haviam começado.

– Er... Bella? – ele hesitou.

– Me chame de Sasha Fierce... – ela informou.

– Sasha Gostosa, vamos pra algum lugar mais... _Vazio...?_

Ela sorriu obliquamente, e grudados, eles saíram abrindo caminho em meio ao show, no momento em que começou um vídeo com Kenye West fazendo rimas no prenuncio de _Ego_...

.

**Oh baby, how you doing?** / _Oh querido, como vai?_  
><strong>You know I'm gonna cut it right to the chase<strong> / _Você sabe que eu vou direto ao ponto__  
><em>**Some women were made, but me, myself** / _Algumas mulheres foram produzidas, mas eu, eu mesma_  
><strong>I like to think that I was created<strong> / _Gosto de pensar que fui criada_  
><strong>For a special purpose<strong> / _Com um propósito especial_  
><strong>You know, what's more special than you?<strong> / _Você sabe, o que é mais especial que você?__  
><em>**You feel me?** / _Você me entende?_

.

Eles encontraram um canto escuro no corredor de acesso aos banheiros. A movimentação das pessoas que iam e vinham, não chegava até lá; uma vez que as portas dos enormes banheiros ficavam antes do local onde Emmett – no auge do efeito narcótico – a pressionou na parede e vasculhou sua intimidade, sem interromper mais um beijo intenso, no qual suas línguas digladiavam com ímpeto.

No entanto, logo ele daria voz à feliz surpresa que encontrou ali:

– Você já está sem calcinha pra mim? – partiu o beijo quando descobriu.

– Só pra você, ursão... – ofegaram, colando as bocas novamente.

As mãos passeavam pelos seus corpos, apertando e sentindo. Sasha constatava gratamente surpresa cada músculo torneado sobre a pele branca do namorado de Rosalie, e gemia grudada na boca dele, em aprovação.

Sem ar, ela o empurrou e abriu seu cinto a fim de desvendar os segredos daquela boxer, cujo cós não foi capaz de cobrir a glande brilhosa e já suja com o pré-gozo de Emmett.

Ela imprecou baixo quando, finalmente, livrou aquele magnífico monumento que jamais poderia ser meramente chamado de membro:

– _Caralho ursão!... Você tem um enorme... EGO!..._

– _Gostou?_ – arfou ele, embargado de tesão mal contido.

– _Desse imenso ego? _– ela sorriu.–_ É claro!..._

– _Então acaricie meu grande..._ – ele gargalhou – _Ego!..._

A Fierce agarrou o grosso e enorme membro de Emmett em punho, e esfregou para cima e para baixo, mesmo sem conseguir fazer a volta com seus pequenos dedos. Ele grunhiu alto, cerrando os olhos; agora, sem a menor consciência do que rolava.

Apressado, Emmett a levantou do chão com facilidade, e o "vestido" subiu; indo parar enrolado na fina cintura, quando suas pernas o abraçaram pelo quadril.

Eles se encaixaram naturalmente, quando lhe espalmando o traseiro empinado, Emmett a fez descer lentamente sobre sua rígida invasão. Os dois gritaram certos de que não poderiam suplantar o som alto do show.

.

**It's on, baby let's get lost** / _Começou, vamos nos perder__  
><em>**You don't need to call into work cause you're the boss **/ _Você não precisa ligar para o trabalho porque você é o chefe__  
><em>**For real, want you to show me how you feel** / _De verdade, quero que me mostre como se sente__  
><em>**I consider myself lucky that's a big deal** / _Eu me considero sortuda o que é um grande negócio_  
><strong>Why? well you got the key to my heart<strong> / _Por que? Bem, você tem a chave para o meu coração_  
><strong>But you ain't gonna need it<strong> / _Mas você não vai precisar dela__  
><em>**I'd rather you open up my body** / _Eu preferira que você abrisse meu corpo_  
><strong>And show you secrets you didn't know<strong> / _E me mostrasse segredos que não sabia_  
><strong>was inside, no need for me to lie<strong> / _que tinha por dentro, não precisa mentir pra mim_

.

Extasiada de prazer, sua carne incandescente mordeu com violência centímetro – _absurdamente grosso e duro_ – por centímetro do membro que Emmett empurrava contra ela. O escândalo da Fierce foi sem precedentes:

– _É muito grande..._ – grito. – _É muito espaçoso..._ – gemido. – _É muito forte._ – grito. – _Não vai caber..._ – gemido.

Ele, preocupado com ela, quis confirmar:

– _Não sei se devo colocar tudo... Nem a Rose aguenta..._

– Eu falo assim porque me garanto... – miou a Fierce em resposta. – Vai fundo, ursão...

Num movimento brusco ele a penetrou completamente, gemendo embargado de prazer:

– _É apertada demais... Não vai se adaptar..._

– _Já disse que me garanto, ursão!..._ – gritou imperativa.

Ouvindo isso, Emmett a fodeu do jeito que jamais pôde fazer com mulher alguma, pois sempre havia o receio de machucar. Suas furiosas estocadas eram potencializadas pelo efeito estimulante do _Ecstasy_. Ela cravava suas unhas no ombro musculoso e gritava muito alto, sem sequer lembrar de que eles estavam em público. E, apesar do som alto da canção que eles parafraseavam; as pessoas na porta dos banheiros podiam ouvi-los, mas não vê-los.

.

**It's too big (big)** / _É muito grande,__  
><em>**It's too wide (wide)** / _é muito espaçoso_  
><strong>It's too strong (strong)<strong> / _É muito forte,_  
><strong>It won't fit (fit)<strong> / _Não vai se adaptar_  
><strong>It's too much (much)<strong> / _É demais_  
><strong>It's too tough (tough)<strong> / _É muito difícil_  
><strong>He talk like this 'cause he can back it up<strong> / _Ele fala assim porque se garante_

.

Enquanto isso, Edward contava _tudo_ a Tanya com mínimos detalhes, no canto mais sossegado da praça de alimentação, próximo a entrada da arena. Ele falou de como conheceu Bella, do jeito e dos modos finos e austeros dela. Ele contou sobre a forma como a encontrou no show e o primeiro desmaio. Ele contou sobre a noite que passou com a Fierce, e como ele tinha certeza de que aquela não era Bella Swan. Ele contou sobre a segunda noite, sobre o assassinato de Newton e sobre o revólver que ela foi mostrar-lhe em seu apartamento na noite que a própria Tanya estava lá com sua surpresa pra ele. Por fim, Edward falou de sua primeira noite com Bella e em como se sentia com relação a ela.

Tanya ouviu tudo em silêncio, e no final, inquiriu:

– Tenho um colega de faculdade que com certeza pode te ajudar... – ouvindo aquilo, Edward suspirou aliviado, como se tivesse retirado um piano das costas.

Tanya continuou com sua inusitada consulta.

– Mas... Você tem certeza de que está apaixonado por ela? – quis confirmar. – Não é piedade ou atração física pelo inesperado...?

Edward, no entanto, hesitou... Quais eram as suas certezas?...

E, no milésimo de segundo que ele hesitou, ela permitiu-se ter esperança. Porém, quando Edward abriu a boca para respondê-la um guincho alto e lancinante fez-se ouvir na direção do corredor dos banheiros, no exato segundo de silêncio entre a troca de músicas no show. Havia acabado de tocar _Ego_, e eles podiam jurar que quem berrara desesperadamente havia sido Rosalie.

Os dois correram na direção da comoção de pessoas que, rapidamente, se aglutinou para testemunhar o barraco da loira maravilhosa, que ao sair do banheiro, flagrou o namorado com outra.

– _POR QUE EMMETT?... POR QUÊ? JUSTO ESSA PUTA..._ – ela gritava, e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Havia pedido que Lucca a acompanhasse até o banheiro, para aproveitar que estavam ali, e assim Tanya poderia ter mais tempo a sós com Edward.

Lucca tentava segurar Rose, mas ela gritava histericamente e o arranhava tal qual uma gata arisca. O anestesiado e enorme namorado tentava se esconder atrás da pequena figura, que ainda abaixava o microscópico "vestido" improvisado sem calcinha. Apesar da penumbra, Edward identificou-lhe os fluidos brilhosos descendo pelas coxas abaixo. Emmett ainda tinha os jeans abertos, apesar da boxer já estar no lugar.

Sentiu a bile vir tocar a garganta, mas não teve tempo para ruminar sua raiva e ciúmes; pois Lucca acabou perdendo o controle sobre Rosalie e, como um raio, esta avançou para cima de Bella, totalmente desfigurada e enlouquecida.

– _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..._ – berrando alucinada de ódio.

Num piscar de olhos de agilidade, a Fierce desviou do avançar furioso da loira e a agressão violenta de que seria vítima, acabou trombando com um desequilibrado Emmett, que caiu esparramado no chão com a loira atrapalhada por cima.

Rose aproveitou para, incoerente, estapear o namorado. A Fierce gargalhou jogando a cabeça pra trás, e espezinhou Rose, enquanto Lucca e Tanya iam ajudar o casal no chão:

– _SOU A PUTA QUE DEU PRAZER DE VERDADE PRA ELE! O COITADO NEM PODE ENFIAR TUDO EM VOCÊ!..._ – gargalhada estridente. – _VOCÊ NEM SE GARANTE PRA ISSO!..._

Edward cerrou os olhos em agonia profunda.

As pessoas que se aglomeraram para testemunhar aquele barraco, também não puderam se impedir de gargalhar estupefatas.

Rose, ouvindo aquilo, já tentava se desvencilhar novamente para avançar em Bella. Edward, porém, a agarraria pela cintura e a levaria dali direto para o estacionamento; pois os seguranças já se aproximavam.

Sasha Fierce não lhe ofereceria resistência. Ela apenas gargalhava a ponto de ficar vermelha e balbuciava coisas do tipo:

– _Quem mandou nos provocar?..._ – ou. – _Eu o droguei, mas ele gostou!_ – ou ainda. – _Só uma liçãozinha naquela vagaloira!..._

No estacionamento deserto do _Wachovia Center_, ela parou de rir e envolveu a cintura de Edward com as pernas, e deixou que sua cabeça se encaixasse na curva do pescoço dele de forma infantil. Por um momento, Edward achou que ela fosse dormir e tentou puxar o "vestido", pois constatara que ela estava sem calcinha. Ela ronronou em sua pele do pescoço e ele suspirou; sentindo o cheiro delicioso de morango dos cabelos, misturado ao perfume caro e às notas do sexo que ela fizera com seu melhor amigo.

Sentindo a insensata ereção de Edward dar sinal de vida em sua intimidade encharcada, a Fierce aproveitou o momento de distração dele, para pescar e cerrar em punho escondido, um pequeno objeto no bolso da camisa Empório Armani que Edward usava.

Ele a colocou de pé ao lado do Volvo, e ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e ficou na ponta dos pés para quase colar seus lábios. Quase...

Edward sussurrou deslumbrado com a beleza atrevida e _sexy_ daquela pequena mulher:

– Você está se comportando como vadia... – dentes cerrados, apesar da confluência de sentimentos e pensamentos desconexos.

– Uma vadia que você tá louquinho para comer de novo...! – sorrindo sacana.

Ele não pôde responder. Não só pela verdade que aquela declaração encerrava, mas também pelo breve lampejo de Bella que ele viu naqueles olhos castanhos. Por um segundo, o olhar dela tornou-se lacrimejante e ela assoviou, em pânico, ao afastar-se de súbito:

– Socorro... me ajude... – um jato gelado acometeu todo o seu corpo, pois com a mesma rapidez eu veio, aquele lampejo de Bella sumiu.

Ele envolveu o delicado rosto, novamente cínico, da Fierce com suas mãos e clamou desesperado:

– _Bella!... era ela!... Bella, amor..._

Porém, logo os passos e vozes alteradas dos outros ecoaram pelo estacionamento, quebrando aquele momento irracional e insólito. Rose chorava copiosamente e Tanya a apoiava. Lucca controlava Emmett, que ainda estava eufórico.

Edward recobrou a razão assombrado, e a deixou recostada no carro antes de ir ao encontro deles. Ele pretendia fazer a troca de Emmett e Rose para o carro de Lucca, e constrangido, pedir desculpas.

Foi só ele se afastar alguns passos, que a Fierce inesperadamente, abriu a porta do motorista do Volvo e entrou batendo-a. Edward ainda tentou contê-la, mas rapidamente ela ligou o carro e fazendo o motor rosnar agressivamente. Acelerou em manobra indolente e saiu cantando pneus, numa velocidade que ele mesmo jamais ousou impor ao seu próprio carro.

Tanya levou uma mão à boca aberta em surpresa, e correu até ele, deixando os outros um pouco pra trás:

– _Oh deus, Edward!..._

Edward apenas a olhou gravemente e respondeu a sua pergunta, feita na praça de alimentação. Ele agora sabia muito bem de suas certezas:

– Tanya, de três coisas eu estou convicto. – Tanya não pôde obrigar-se a respirar. Ele continuou. – Primeira, Bella Swan tem outra personalidade chamada Sasha Fierce. Segunda, há uma parte dela, e eu não sei que poder essa parte teria; que ainda ama e sofre por Mike Newton. E terceira... – nova pausa emocionada, ainda que lúcida.

Ela foi incapaz de deglutir o nó cego em sua garganta. Edward desferiu o golpe final, lentamente categórico:

– Eu estou incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por... _ambas_.

.

.

**Ego so big** / _O ego é tão grande,_  
><strong>You must admit<strong> / _que você tem que admitir_  
><strong>I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch <strong>/ _Tenho todas as razões para querer ser aquela vadia__  
><em>**Ego so strong** / _Um ego tão forte,_  
><strong>If you ain't know<strong> / _e se você não sabe_  
><strong>I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano<strong> / _não preciso de batida, posso cantar com um piano__._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_N/A: _****_* - Apesar do jargão famoso no programa humorístico! Isso é mto mais inspirado na letra de _****_Naughty_****_ Girl, que tem algo mais ou menos assim!_**

**_** - Essa frase faz referência e foi retirada de outra música da Bey: Jailhouse Confessions!_**

**_*** - Isso está nos versos do Kenye West!_****_ Aliás, o louco diálogo de Sasha e Emmett foi todo retirado tanto dos versos dele, qto da letra da música msmo!_**

**_Gostaram? =D_**

**_Pois é! Demorei? Pois é... Estive um pouquinho empacada com a trama do Mikecídio... E tbm pq agora temos uma BETA para nossa fic! Trata-se da minha querida Loa Estivallet, que gentilmente está lendo, corrigindo e opinando no texto pra mim! É uma honra, né, gente? *-*_**

**_Aliás, ela é a única que sabe quem matou Mike Newton! ahsuahsuahs _**

**_Antes de deixá-las com o carinhoso recadinho dela de apresentação, preciso agradecer a Titinha pelos fofos reviews que recebi! Fizeram minha felicidade! Obrigada de coração!  
><em>**

**_Bjokas e até o próximo! ;**_**

.

**_N/B:_********_Que cap, hein?_**

**_Vamos ser sinceras? WTF, PQP! Que cap FODÁSTICO! E esse final?_**

**_Como assim, AMBAS?_**

**_Não sei vocês, leitoras, mas a colega aqui tá ensandecida com essa fic. E mais louca ainda por ter tido a imensa honra de betar este cap para minha querida amiga e autora FAVORITA AnnaJoy!_**

**_Eu sou suspeitíssima pra falar dela e das fics, mas, vamos combinar... Tá muito bom, não tá não?_**

**_Então vamos comentar, encher a Anna de reviews pra ela ficar FELIZ e inspirada e escrever mais rápido o próximo cap, assim a gente fica feliz também e não come os dedos de ansiedade pra saber no que isso tudo vai dar (eu não sei vocês, mas eu tô pra morrer aqui... Eu sei, sou dramaática...)._**

**_Obrigada mais uma vez à Anna, que confiou seu capítulo maravilhoso em minhas mãos falhas. Eu adorei meter meu bedelho!_**

**_Um beijo pra todo mundo!_**

**_Lôa Estivallet_**


	6. EDWARD: SATELLITES

**_. _**

**_N/A: Olá-ah... Temos nosso 6º cap, afinal! =D_**

**_Surpresas com a escolha da música? Não é das mais famosas da Bey, mas é linda! Tenham em mente que este cap é totalmente inspirado não só nela, mas tbm em LUA NOVA! O link, como sempre, está no meu perfil!_******

**_._**

**_Espero que gostem e se divirtam! =D Nos vemos lá embaixo, nas notas finais!_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<br>_**

6. EDWARD: SATELLITES

Ela revirou-se inquieta mais uma vez, e as novas palavras balbuciadas em meio ao sono furiosamente agitado daquela noite puderam ser, finalmente, compreendidas pelo homem dos cabelos de bronze que lhe perscrutava as feições com devoção:

– _Humm... Sim papai já posso executar toda a_ _Pour Elise ao piano_... – murmurou ela, em seu sonho.

"_De qual pai ela está se referindo?..."_ Perguntou-se ele. _"É preciso mencionar isso ao doutor..." _Anotou mentalmente.

Mas Bella sonhava com Charlie. Era mais do que um sonho, era uma lembrança em tons de sépia extraída dos escaninhos mais distantes de sua mente. Era um devaneio tumultuado de angústia...

Angústia ao reviver uma época em que ela, apesar da pouca idade, sentia orgulho de si mesma por ser a princesinha do palácio de música onde morava. Apesar da exigência pela perfeição constante em tudo o que fazia; o que nunca foi empecilho para ela. Bella tinha de ser a primeira aluna, a melhor pianista e violinista, a menina mais educada e comportada do círculo de amizades dos Swan...

Tudo o que ficou represado em sua mente, e que estourara na primeira noite de show da Beyoncé no _Garden_.

No sonho ela revivia uma tarde comum de seus sete anos, em que serviria o chá aos pais. Muito embora aquilo estivesse longe de ser uma brincadeira; pois ao invés de utilizar o pequeno aparelho de chá completo de brinquedo que havia no seu quarto, ela deveria demonstrar habilidade com a porcelana rara da Boêmia de Renée.

Aos sete anos, ela já era capaz de reprimir o medo e a insegurança para lidar com aquela situação; uma vez que aos sete anos ela já arrebatava plateias empunhando o _Stradivarius*_ legítimo do pai com perfeição, nos muitos saraus promovidos no palacete de _West Village_.

Cada cena era um flash fugaz em sua mente adormecida... De repente a cena se modificou num borrão e mudou para outra situação de sua "adulta infância"...

_Os jardins estavam todos iluminados. As pessoas riam e conversavam naquela noite estrelada e perfeita do final da primavera. Todos esperavam pelo ponto alto da festa, sem imaginar que sua protagonista os observava da janela do seu quarto, vestida em seu pijama de flanela._

– _Isabella! Você ainda está assim? Sua mãe me disse que já estaria pronta!... – reclamou Charlie exasperado ao adentrar sua grande e infantil suíte._

_A menina virou tristonha e explicou:_

– _Não vou tocar essa noite, papai... Estou doente. Minha garganta dói muito..._

– _Que nada, garota! Nada que uma aspirina não resolva... Vamos! Onde está seu vestido? – e voltando à porta, apressadamente, chamou pela governanta. – Siobhan!... Venha preparar Isabella! Renée está recebendo os convidados._

– _Mas senhor... A pequena está com febre... – argumentou a bondosa matrona que cuidava de Bella desde seu nascimento. – Avisei à senhora Renée, mas ela não me permitiu levar Isabella ao médico, dizendo que ele poderia recomendar repouso e ela teria de tocar esta noite... Só que depois disso a febre aumentou muito, pois ela passou a tarde toda ensaiando com o senhor..._

– _Bobagem! – rebateu Charlie irritado com a audácia da empregada. – Ela repousa depois. Não a ensaiei por dois meses para que agora uma gripe sem importância estrague o sarau. – e voltando-se a filha, acrescentou persuasivo. – O diretor do colégio interno ao qual estamos pleiteando-lhe a vaga está aí! Você vai desperdiçar essa chance de impressioná-lo, Isabella?_

_A menina suspirou e caminhou resignada para junto de Siobhan:_

– _Está bem! Já que é tão importante, papai... Eu vou tocar... – sibilou num biquinho, fazendo com que o coração da governanta se contorcesse em piedade._

– _Muito bem, querida! É assim que uma Swan se comporta! – cantou Charlie satisfeito. – Seu compromisso principal é com a música clássica! Jamais se esqueça disso. – e dirigindo-se para a porta, completou. – Assim que estiver pronta, desça. Estarei esperando lá embaixo..._

_Siobhan a olhou tristemente, enquanto ela despia o pijama quentinho e estremecia entrando no vestido de tafetá gelado. Os muitos babados da saia rodada não puderam protegê-la do vento que soprava, obrigando o tempo a mudar de madrugada, e Bella na semana seguinte foi internada devido a uma infecção grave._

O mosaico disforme do sonho mudou outra vez, como um caleidoscópio que gira insanamente, formando agora uma cena em preto e branco. Outra recordação amarga que tanto dizia da sua relação com os supostos pais...

Aos quatorze anos quando mudou a voz, Charlie a testou de várias formas, tentando identificar na filha alguma tendência ao canto. Foram inúmeros e fatigantes os exercícios, com ele tocando as escalas ao piano. Mas logo Bella deixaria claro, com os incansáveis testes de voz, que seu timbre era de contralto e, ele desfez:

– _Fosse uma soprano, eu faria de ti a nova _Callas**_! Mas... Contralto... – desdenhou entortando os lábios. – Não tem o mesmo glamour... Será instrumentista mesmo, Bells. Minha substituta!_ – ela chorou humilhada; não porque preferia o canto aos instrumentos, mas porque foi a primeira vez que não correspondeu aos anseios do pai.

As técnicas de piano e violino ela poderia estudar repetidamente até se tornar a virtuose que ele desejava, mas com a voz... Nada poderia fazer... Ela falhara, afinal...

Rapidamente o caleidoscópio girou; revelando uma noite muito especial para ela!... Seu primeiro encontro romântico de verdade!

_Ela se sentia eufórica... Não estava exatamente apaixonada por Eric Yorkie, o filho de um dos conselheiros da Filarmônica, mas era seu primeiro encontro...! E ele era tão bonito, loiro, atlético e popular!... O mais disputado entre as garotas do Internato._

_Já pronta, viu quando o carro parou na frente da mansão e, orientada por Siobhan, esperou cinco minutos antes de descer, para fazer um pouco de suspense. Seus pais estariam lá embaixo para recebê-lo. No entanto, quando desceu as escadas de mármore, sorrindo vitoriosa; o que encontrou foi Renée sentada no sofá, muito próxima e falando sugestivamente provocante, com um constrangido Eric, que se afastava do assédio da mãe da garota com quem ia sair. _

_Bella limpou a garganta audivelmente e os dois pularam de susto; Eric pondo-se de pé, desajeitado._

– _Oh querida! Aí está você! – cantou Renée, fria e ironicamente. – Pensei que fosse seu pai... – acrescentou encarando-a significativamente; como se dissesse com os olhos que Bella não deveria considerar o que viu, e que aquilo era apenas para atingir Charlie._

_Se Renée queria Eric, ela abriria caminho de bom grado... Pensou adivinhando que se tratava de mais uma doentia briga dos pais... Condescendente, Bella os idolatrava tanto, que não ousava sequer reprová-los ou condená-los. Apenas os julgava... Excêntricos...!_

Foi neste momento que ela obrigou-se a despertar, mas ainda de olhos fechados, relutando em retornar ao presente absurdo em que não era mais a filha de Charles e Renée Swan – as duas pessoas pelas quais ela dedicou a infância e a adolescência a fim de agradar – uma nova lembrança inundou-lhe a mente já em vigília.

Edward viu seus olhos vibrarem por baixo das pálpebras abaixadas e adivinhou-lhe o despertar iminente. Continuou contemplando-a sem saber que Bella, já acordada, ainda se lembrou de uma única visita ao sóbrio e austero apartamento de Carlisle, na companhia dos pais...

_Com a clareza de quinze anos atrás, ela recordou que pegou curiosamente em suas mãos, um porta retrato sobre o velho piano, com a grande foto de uma linda noiva. Seu rosto era delicado e em forma de coração, seus cabelos brilhavam na foto e eram cor de mel, assim como os olhos. O sorriso era aconchegante. Deslumbrante._

– _Quem é ela Mr. Masen? – perguntou curiosa, na aproximação do anfitrião._

– _Já disse que pode me chamar de Carlisle, querida... – corrigiu ele, docemente, antes de respondê-la. – Esta é Esme. Minha falecida esposa..._

– _Oh... – foi só o que pôde sussurrar, ao notar que cometera uma pequena gafe. Porém, quando diria o quanto sentia muito, Renée a chamou exasperada. – _Isabella!..._ – tilintou, fazendo ambos estremecerem de susto. – Não aborreça Mr. Masen com isso! Coloque já essa foto velha no lugar de onde a tirou..._

_Bella obedeceu envergonhada, e Carlisle fuzilou Renée com o olhar reprovador, sem nada dizer..._

– Humm... A dorminhoca já está acordada?... – brincou Edward, ansioso demais para esperar o tempo dela. Sentia necessidade em fitar aqueles olhos castanhos novamente, e afastar dali qualquer resquício da Fierce.

Apesar de agora se reconhecer apaixonado por _ela também_; Edward não desejava vê-la de forma alguma, nem tão cedo... Ou ao menos era disso que ele tentava se convercer.

Bella espreguiçou largamente; reconhecendo-se, enfim, nua em sua própria cama. Ela relutava em despertar e enfrentar as novidades que faltavam nos arquivos de sua consciência com relação ao fim da noite passada. Era certeza que havia acontecido de novo... O que Sasha Fierce teria aprontado dessa vez?...

Finalmente, abriu os olhos e suspirou aliviada diante do retorno das cores, e de seu quarto claro com a luminosidade da manhã de sábado. Depois enxergou, principalmente, o verde intenso do olhar que a encarava receoso, a dez centímetros de seu rosto. Apreensiva, estudou-lhe minuciosamente as feições. Ele sorria, mas o sorriso tinha um traço profundo e amargo de tristeza, que ela ainda não havia conhecido nele. Era um sorriso que não lhe alcançava os olhos.

Ali Bella teve certeza de que não iria gostar dos relatos do fim da noite passada...!

Edward, de sua parte, também lhe enxergou a tristeza antiga que o sonho fez aflorar, e suspirou preocupado.

Ela acariciou-lhe a face de anjo com a ponta dos dedos e, enfim, inquiriu:

– Vou querer saber o que houve ontem?

– É necessário... – balbuciou ele. – É bom que você esteja ciente para conversar com o médico que vai visitar daqui a pouco...

– Mas hoje é sábado... – estranhou ela, num sussurro acanhado.

– Ele é um amigo da Tanya. Ela conseguiu que ele te atendesse ainda hoje.

Bella sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha, ao concluir:

– Ela percebeu...?

Edward assentiu confirmando, e continuou enquanto levantava-se:

– Acredito que todos tenham percebido algo de estranho, mas foi com a Tanya que eu me abri e contei tudo... Ela sugeriu um... _Transtorno de personalidades dissociativas_ e indicou um colega de faculdade, que é Psiquiatra e especializado nestes casos... Parece que são mais comuns do que podemos imaginar...

Bella acompanhou seu movimento, levantando-se, e ao deparar-se com sua imagem no espelho-porta do armário do closet, arfou:

– O que houve comigo?

Uma de suas mãos tocou o lábio superior muito inchado, enquanto a outra foi para o ventre dolorido. Edward, apesar da superficial frieza, franziu o rosto preocupado, e foi ampará-la:

– Acalme-se Bella... Vou te contar tudo... Mas você vai me prometer que manterá a calma... – ela, de fato, sempre acordava muito confusa e apavorada quando retornava após seus surtos de Fierce.

Bella concordou rapidamente, e deixou-se conduzir de volta à sua cama. Eles se sentaram na beira do colchão e Edward ainda segurava suas mãos, quando informou:

– Não foi _ela_ quem matou Newton. Ela me disse isso com todas as letras. – achando melhor lhe dar a boa notícia primeiro. Isso, no entanto, ainda não foi suficiente para Bella respirar aliviada.

– Mas a polícia tem tanta certeza que eu estive lá... – ela murmurou insegura.

– E, de fato, esteve...! A Fierce me confessou _que foi lá_ para matar Newton, mas já o encontrou morto. – Bella soltou o ar com força e surpresa. Edward completou. – Ela me disse que não suportaria vê-lo com outra... Tão intensa e machucada... É como se ela fosse a parte sua que ainda ama e sofre por ele...

Bella, com a mão trêmula, cobriu o queixo caído com aquelas notícias, mas perdeu um pouco o foco de tudo aquilo, pois sentia a intimidade ainda inchada e dolorida. Recuperando a capacidade de falar, suplicou aturdida:

– Por favor, me diga que foi com você que... Eu... Quer dizer, _ela_ passou a noite...

– Não é tão simples assim... Sasha Fierce... Ontem à noite... Bom, ela drogou o Emmett com... _Ecstasy_ provavelmente, e... – Bella começou a ofegar em pânico e preocupação, Edward não se interrompeu, apesar de narrar lenta e cuidadosamente. –... depois o atraiu a um canto escuro lá mesmo, no _Wachovia Center_ e trepou com ele... Rose pegou os dois e armou o maior barraco... – o tom dele não era de quem aprovava, nem reprovava, mas de quem lamentava. Bella podia notar o amargor em sua voz relatando tudo aquilo; seus olhos de chocolate cada vez mais arregalados. – Depois ela conseguiu pegar a chave do meu carro e o roubou... Não conseguimos alcançá-la... Como ela sempre volta pra casa, pedi que Lucca me deixasse aqui, no seu apartamento. Eu usei a chave que fica sob o tapete da entrada, e esperei por você aqui. Só que...

Edward se interrompeu, temendo que Bella não suportasse. Ela sentia todo seu corpo entorpecido de pavor; mas exigiu:

– _Só que..._

– Só que... Quase três horas após ela ter sumido com meu carro, a própria Fierce ligou para o meu celular, pedindo que eu fosse buscá-la na 50ª DP, pois ela havia sido detida por dirigir acima da velocidade em Manhattan, e estava presa...

Bella afundou o rosto pálido nas mãos geladas e choramingou um: _"Não...!"_ Arrastado e desolado. Edward não precisava perguntar, ele compreendia seu desespero. A foto tirada na delegacia ainda era a dela: Isabella Swan. Assim como a ocorrência criminal em sua – até então – ilibada ficha.

– O pequeno corte inchado em seu lábio superior foi porque ela arrumou confusão na cela com as outras presas, antes que eu chegasse lá num táxi. Eu paguei a fiança; como proprietário do carro, retirei a queixa e nós viemos diretamente pra cá. Ela já chegou aqui desacordada; dormindo profundamente... e agora... Bom, você está de volta.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas, mas Bella ainda perguntou, enquanto as enxugava:

– E... quanto a... Emmett e Rose?... – voz embargada e entrecortada.

– Liguei pra ele há uma hora. Rose me atendeu com a voz gelada e exasperada, mas ainda estava lá, esperando que ele acordasse... Não perguntei o que ela pretendia fazer, mas expliquei novamente, que ele havia sido drogado e pedi que ela não tomasse qualquer decisão de cabeça quente.

O tom desolado de Edward era o que mais lhe apertava o coração...

"_Não posso levar isso a diante... Vou acabar destruindo a beleza do que nós temos desse jeito..."_ Ela pensava incoerente, engolfada em novas lágrimas teimosas, que se represavam em sua garganta.

Foi neste instante que a campainha tocou. Seus olhos faiscaram para o relógio digital em sua cabeceira e ela avisou:

– São oito horas... Deve ser meu jornal, que o porteiro sempre manda neste horário.

Edward levantou-se prontamente:

– Vou buscar. – ele usava uma calça de moletom cinza, que era de Mike e ficara perdida em seu closet. Estava sem camisa e descalço.

Ainda sentada em sua cama, Bella deixou-se devanear pela necessidade de libertar Edward de toda essa loucura. Preservá-lo da total desordem em sua vida, naquele momento. Preservar o amor puro e já intenso que crescera dentro de si, por aquele homem absurdamente lindo, inteligente e sensível que a conquistou tão rápida e definitivamente. Ou, muito em breve, Edward acabaria a odiando de verdade. Ele não merecia ser humilhado daquele jeito. Nem por ela, nem por qualquer personalidade que sua mente insana pudesse engendrar.

Enquanto isso, Edward fechou a porta da sala e caminhou já abrindo o _New York Time's_, colocado no tapete pelo porteiro.

– _Puta-merda..._ – imprecou baixo e aterrorizado, levando a mão livre à desordem de bronze dos cabelos; quando leu a manchete principal:

.

"_**REVIRAVOLTA NO CASO MAESTRO NEWTON: É com pesar que noticiamos o assassinato de alguém da família escondida por trás destas páginas – Lauren Mallory."**_

.

Seus pés o levaram mecanicamente de volta ao quarto, onde Bella permanecia sentada na ponta da cama, refletindo perdida na decisão mais difícil de toda sua vida.

Edward parou junto dela, ainda lendo a nota curta que avisava que a jovem jornalista fora encontrada morta na redação do jornal em Manhattan naquela madrugada, pelo faxineiro. Sugeria a ligação de sua morte ao caso Newton e questionava a prisão e confissão de Carlisle Masen.

– O que foi? – perguntou ela, percebendo o assombro no olhar dele.

Edward respirou fundo e entregou o jornal a ela, para que lesse. Depois voltou a sentar de frente para ela, tal qual estava antes.

Bella precisou de vários minutos entre a leitura da notícia, a compreensão do que aquilo implicava – tendo em vista que a Fierce estivera sozinha com o carro dele em Manhattan naquela mesma madrugada –, e a gota d'água na decisão que ela já se sentia impelida a tomar.

Inspirando profundamente, ela por fim, levantou sua cabeça e enfrentou o olhar em jade do homem arrasado diante de si.

Eles ficaram assim, apenas fitando-se por vários minutos...

Edward realmente acreditava que com seus olhos poderia dizer a ela o quanto estava apaixonado. Falar com os olhos naquele momento era mais seguro para ele. Bella já estava frágil demais... Ainda teria de lidar com o novo assassinato relacionado ao crime de seu ex-noivo... Ela não poderia também receber a estranha notícia de que ele agora se reconhecia apaixonado tanto por ela mesma, quanto por sua outra personalidade, Sasha Fierce. Então, ele deixava fluir, através do seu olhar, o sentimento complexo e profundo que fazia seu peito sangrar com mágoa e ciúmes mesclados ao júbilo e o cuidado de quem ama.

Embevecido, ele tentava dizer-lhe com os olhos que ele seria o porto-seguro do qual ela precisava.

Bella, contudo, interpretou aquele brilho no olhar dele como tristeza, dor, confusão, desconfiança. E impulsionada por sua própria desilusão recente e pela notícia que ainda queimava em suas mãos; colocou o jornal de lado, levantou-se e caminhou novamente na direção de seu _closet_ e suíte.

Edward, confuso com a conexão bruscamente cortada, perguntou:

– Aonde você vai?...

Ela parou de costas e não pôde virar para olhá-lo enquanto falava. Se encontrasse os olhos dele, ela fraquejaria... Respirou fundo, a fim de reunir coragem para fazer a coisa certa, e anunciou com o impoluto e arrogante tom de voz de que sabia lançar mão quando precisava:

– Vou tomar um banho e espero, ao sair, não encontrá-lo mais aqui...

Edward sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, numa corrente elétrica, que se alojou na boca do estômago, quando se pondo de pé, guinchou:

– _O QUÊ?..._

Bella ainda de costas, confirmou com o usual tom e voz gélidos da _Dama de Ferro_ que ele conheceu no _Fisher Hall_:

– Exatamente o que você ouviu... Quero que você vá embora imediatamente, não só do meu apartamento, como também da minha vida... Está tudo acabado entre nós.

O rosto perfeito dele franziu-se com irritação e ofegando ele exigiu; ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava dela, como um felino pronto a dar o bote numa presa:

– Então você vai ter de repetir isso olhando nos meus olhos.

Bella precisou de um segundo antes de se virar...

Num segundo ela engoliu o nó em sua garganta, construiu sua peculiar _bitchface_, recobrou a frieza com que sempre enfrentou a tudo e a todos em sua vida, e com uma força sobre humana, engoliu e disfarçou o choro fácil e dorido que subia do soco glacial e seco da boca do seu estômago para; encarando os orbes injetados de Edward, decretar:

– _NÃO. Quero_. Mais levar essa... _Aventura_. A diante. – voz árida, categórica, decidida.

Edward quase cambaleou recuando... quase...

Ela continuou.

– Vou tomar banho, e ao terminar, _não_ quero mais te encontrar aqui... _Está acabado._ Você não serve para mim... – _"Você é bom demais pra mim..."_ Ela pensou amargamente. – _E eu não te quero mais!..._

Seu objetivo era feri-lo em seu orgulho masculino, para que ele a odiasse e sumisse de sua tumultuada vida.

E ela conseguiu atingi-lo...

Ele arquejou pesadamente por um momento, enquanto ela girava depressa sobre seus pés e ia refugiar-se no box do chuveiro, em pranto convulso.

Edward trocou sua roupa furiosamente, e pegou tudo que era seu ali. Antes de sair, porém, ele voltou ao quarto e ainda escutando o som do chuveiro, deixou sobre a cama um cartão com o telefone e o endereço do médico que ela deveria ver em uma hora.

Depois saiu batendo a porta do apartamento, e desceu pelo elevador tentando compreender como faria para prosseguir com sua vida sem aquela... _desgraçada..._ Ele sempre soube que Bella seria seu sonho mais doce e pior pesadelo...

Mas agora era diferente...

Se era isso que ela queria; ele haveria de riscá-la de sua vida.

"_Será como se ela nunca tivesse existido..."_ Enganou-se mentalmente, acelerando seu carro com raiva e obrigando os pneus a cantar em manobra a fim de fugir depressa dali.

.

**When nothing like we've seen **/ _Nunca vivemos nada assim_

**Passionate words were never spoken **/ _Palavras de amor que nunca são ditas_

**You don't know how I bleed **/ _Você não sabe o quanto eu sangro_

**When I leave your side** / _Quando eu te deixo_

.

_**.**_

_**Redação do New York Time's – Cinco horas antes**_

_**.**_

Quando os detetives responsáveis pelo caso Maestro Newton foram chamados durante a madrugada e chegaram apressadamente aos andares do _New York Time's_ num dos arranha-céus de _Time __Square_; já havia algumas viaturas da polícia de NYC no local, tentando manter a cena do crime intacta para as investigações da Divisão de Homicídios.

Os vários policiais afastavam os funcionários do local, que junto com os jornalistas e amigos da vítima, criavam um verdadeiro caos, na frente do prédio. O corpo de Lauren Mallory já havia sido encaminhado ao necrotério público, onde parentes iriam reconhecê-la, em procedimento de praxe. Todos já sabiam que, de fato, Lauren fora brutalmente assassinada com um silencioso tiro de pistola.

– O faxineiro nos informou que não ouviu nada... – contou um dos policiais no local, dirigindo-se aos dois detetives. – Ele disse que veio à redação assim que chegou, à meia-noite, e viu que a Ms. Mallory ficara trabalhando sozinha até tarde. Disse que isso é comum entre os jornalistas aqui... Acrescentou que a redação estava na penumbra e muito silenciosa... – Jane e Caius ouviam atentamente. O jovem e loiro policial continuou. – Ele, em seguida, foi buscar o material de limpeza e começou a trabalhar nas salas da diretoria. Quando terminou por lá e veio para fazer a limpeza da redação, por volta de duas da madrugada, encontrou-a caída sangrando muito sobre o computador em cima da mesa, e apavorado, ligou para a emergência.

Jane sorriu fria e polidamente, com os lábios colados numa fina linha, e agradeceu ao colega:

– Obrigada, policial... – e olhando no distintivo dourado, completou após ler o nome ali gravado _"J. Gigandet"_. – Gigandet...! – ele assentiu, formalmente e continuou com seu trabalho de contenção dos curiosos.

Jane e Caius coletaram várias amostras de digitais, mas não encontraram qualquer evidência que trouxesse mais uma peça àquele quebra-cabeça.

Naquela madrugada, eles chegariam mais cedo a Divisão de Homicídios e a edição diária do _New__ York Times_ sairia, heroicamente, com uma hora e meia de atraso às ruas; pois o editor-chefe autorizara de última hora, o pequeno e emocionado texto noticiando a morte de um membro de sua equipe, em pleno local de trabalho...

Jane e Caius saíram de lá chamados por Aro, que ligara avisando que o promotor Callaghan em pessoa estava indo para a Divisão de Homicídios, a fim de colher pessoalmente novo depoimento de Carlisle Masen.

Em meio ao corre-corre daquela manhã de sábado, após o local ser liberado e um pouco antes da polícia, finalmente, deixar a redação do jornal; o uniformizado policial Gigandet passou pela mesa de um dos fotógrafos, onde havia várias fotos arranjadas em sequencia para uma matéria mais detalhada sobre os crimes, que deveria sair no dia seguinte.

Chocado, ele estacou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, fitando intensa e nervosamente uma das fotografias. Notando aquilo, o curioso fotógrafo, dono daquele nicho de trabalho, aproximou-se intrigado:

– Pois não, policial?... Algum problema?

– Er... Quem é essa mulher? – apontou ele, para uma das principais fotos separadas para sair nas páginas policiais no dia seguinte.

– Isabella Swan... – o desavisado fotógrafo foi categórico. – Ex-noiva do também assassinado maestro Michael Newton, e atual regente da Filarmônica de New York. O senhor a conhece?

Dezenas de cenas perpassaram-se em _flashes_ desenfreados, por trás dos olhos cor de mel do jovem e loiro policial...

Sim. Ele a conhecia... Mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia _nada_ sobre ela...

Ela já estivera em sua casa, junto com sua esposa... Ele mesmo já estivera mergulhado naquele corpo uma vez. E ela foi embora de lá, levando consigo sua recém adquirida pistola com silenciador.

– Não... – mentiu.

E agoniado, balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, tentando livrar-se das insistentes lembranças daquela mulher misteriosa, que ainda o perseguiam. E sem que ele ousasse confirmar, apesar da desconfiança; lembranças estas que perseguiam a sua – linda e ruiva – esposa também...!

Quem é ele?...

_James_. O policial que teve seu casamento com Victória salvo e reciclado pela intrigante mulher que – aparentemente sem motivo – lhe roubou a pistola novinha.

Ele agradeceu ao fotógrafo e saiu dali, totalmente disperso em pensamentos e decisões perturbadoras. Se suas piores desconfianças estavam corretas e sua pistola foi realmente a arma do primeiro crime, ele podia adivinhar que os detetives da Homicídios não haviam chegado ao seu nome ainda, pois ele sequer teve tempo de registrar a arma nova. Mas isso seria apenas uma questão de dias...

Mesmo sem o registro, aquele modelo de pistola é de uso exclusivo da polícia de NYC. Eles não demorariam em descobrir quem a comprou... Ele sabia que o correto seria adiantar-se e contar aos detetives que teve sua arma roubada, na mesma madrugada do assassinato do maestro, por Isabella Swan em pessoa.

Mas, como admitir as circunstâncias em que o tal roubo aconteceu?...

_**.**_

_**Consultório do Psiquiatra – Dr. Jasper Whitlock**_

_**.**_

– Então... foi assim que tudo aconteceu... – ela já terminava de contar toda a história ao Dr. Whitlock, após encará-lo constrangida por quarenta minutos e, por fim, conseguir falar por mais setenta minutos sem parar.

Respirou profundamente e acrescentou:

– Somente... Edward... – o nome ardeu em sua garganta. –... testemunhou tudo isso e essa manhã, após ele me contar tudo o que houve ontem a noite, eu senti necessidade de afastá-lo de toda essa insanidade, antes que ele acabasse me odiando... – seus olhos umedeceram-se ao confessar essa última frase.

Isso não passou despercebido pelo olhar astuto de Whitlock...

Jasper era relativamente jovem, apesar da larga experiência com este tipo de caso. Ele podia enxergar a culpa e a necessidade de autopunição. Ele podia compreender o quanto ela ainda sangrava nas feridas recentes e não cicatrizadas. Mike... A verdade sobre seus pais... Ele podia imaginar o quão violenta foi a explosão da represa mental de Bella, ou qual seja a representação simbólica que tenha escolhido. Ele sabia que uma vez espalhada toda aquela água, nada poderia ser feito a fim de represá-la novamente...

Bella precisaria encontrar o ponto de equilíbrio e controlar sua outra personalidade, precavendo-se inclusive para que não aparecesse uma terceira.

No entanto, ele sabia, _principalmente_, que não poderia dar estas respostas prontas a ela. Ele precisaria ajudá-la a _controlar_ suas emoções e não _manipulá-las_ por ela. Ele devia _conduzi-la_ a este fim, mas deixando-a _ativa_ no processo.

E este processo poderia levar anos... Ou horas.

Sua experiência e a forma fulminante como a segunda personalidade se manifestou diziam que não deveria ser um processo tão longo. Mas quem poderia saber...?

O silêncio se prolongou quando Bella finalizou sua narrativa. Eles se estudavam.

Ela, por sua vez, reparava nos traços perfeitos e fortes do rosto do jovem médico. Os cachos dourados eram perfeitos e não lhe conferiam a aparência austera que ela imaginara. Na verdade, ela esperava por um ancião careca e barrigudo. Ficou surpresa quando se deparou com o lindo psiquiatra de tez clara, olhos muitos azuis e sorriso lateral marcante. Ele parecia o vocalista de uma banda...! Apesar do estilo _sexy_ másculo...

– Muito bem, Ms. Swan... – finalmente começou Jasper.

Ela, porém o interrompeu:

– Pode me chamar de Bella, doutor. – ele assentiu num esboço de sorriso.

– Me chame de Jasper... – ela concordou e ele recomeçou. – Muito Bem, Bella. Você é capaz de me dizer se tem consciência do exato momento em que a outra assume o controle?

Bella ponderou aquela pergunta por alguns minutos, depois respondeu com certeza do que diria:

– Não.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, com certa veemência; depois a avisou:

– Este é o primeiro passo. Você precisa tentar se recordar e ganhar consciência do exato momento da mudança.

Bella piscou perplexa e quis compreender melhor o que ele propunha:

– Você está falando dos eventos passados, não é?

– Estou falando dos surtos passados e dos futuros...

– Mas... Eu não estou aqui para evitar que aconteçam surtos futuros? – seu tom subiu levemente em pânico.

– Você só poderá evitá-los quando ganhar consciência deles, Bella. – ele foi enfático; fez uma pausa e debruçou-se sobre sua mesa antes de decretar gravemente. – _Você_ deve controlá-la, e não o contrário. Se for preciso estimular outros surtos, utilizando o mesmo _"modus operandi"..._ – ele enfatizou as aspas com as duas mãos; ela compreendeu que ele se referia a visita a mais shows da Beyoncé – Faça isso. Mas esteja _ativa_ no momento em que ela tenta tomar o controle... E _lute!_

Bella assentiu um tanto insegura e ansiosa. Como se arriscar assim sem Edward por perto?... O frio que se espalhou na boca do estômago quando pensou nisso, a fez argumentar:

– E se eu não puder controlá-la? E o risco de que haja mais mortes?...

– Você precisa tentar... Além do mais, ela foi sincera quando disse que não o matou; e não teria motivos para mentir. Ela não tem nada mais a perder, Bella... – a conclusão encerrada nesta última frase poderia fazê-la passar a noite inteira refletindo a respeito.

Bella não foi capaz de dizer mais nada, sequer de mexer qualquer músculo de seu corpo. Ela teria lembrado a recente morte da jornalista, mas Jasper encerrou a longa consulta:

– Terminamos por hoje.

Ela obrigou-se a levantar do confortável divã e caminhou até a saída. Ao girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, Jasper a chamou:

– E Bella... – ela virou rapidamente. – Deixe que Edward decida o que quer... Não se sinta capaz de fazer escolhas por ele.

As salas do Dr. Whitlock, assim como o seu próprio apartamento, ficavam muito próximas ao _Central Park; _e Bella, necessitando refletir sobre a recomendação do médico, alterou seu trajeto a pé até os passeios apinhados de pessoas que iam e vinham, a fim de caminhar um pouco.

Embrenhou-se no _Park_, refletindo profundamente até sentar-se próxima ao grande lago, onde os mini barcos de madeira, com controle remoto, apostavam uma suave corrida.

O sol era agradável e a tarde perfeita!

Ela pensou no sonho tão significativo que a acordou pela manhã. Pensou em cada hora, cada sentimento que experimentou até aquele momento do dia... Cada mazela acumulada em seu coração nos últimos dias...

Gastou a tarde toda perdida nessas reflexões...

Forçou sua memória a reviver a noite do primeiro surto de Sasha Fierce há quase uma semana. O que sentiu segundos antes de desmaiar?... Ela, entretanto, perdera a consciência. Não conseguia lembrar-se de nada daquele desmaio. Nada.

Muito embora, a sensação de desistência estivesse presente. Era como se ela se desse por vencida, entregasse os pontos e abrisse passagem para a Fierce tomar o controle, sem sequer exigir uma boa luta.

Somente quando o sol deitou-se alaranjado com o crepúsculo, um _insight_ muito forte a fez compreender, verdadeiramente, o que Jasper queria dizer com _"estar ativa"_ no momento em que a Fierce chega, e impedi-la...

Ela _poderia_ fazer isso e _faria_...

A guerra estava declarada, afinal!...

Contudo, não pôde concordar com Jasper em relação a Edward...

Seria muito egoísmo de sua parte, continuar com o que quer que estivesse havendo entre eles... Não era justo com Edward, e por mais que a vontade insana de ligar para ele – e contar como fora a consulta –, fizesse seu peito sangrar; ela ainda sentia que devia preservá-lo e deixá-lo ter uma vida normal e feliz longe dela.

"_Melhor até que ele volte para Tanya..."_ enganou-se, sentindo o ar faltar nos pulmões perante essa possibilidade.

Exasperada, levantou-se e resolveu voltar pra casa.

Bateu a porta de sua cobertura decidida a trabalhar um pouco nas músicas para o show da Beyoncé. Tomou um banho e vestiu confortáveis moletons novos, espalhou partituras musicais pelo chão da sala e com o note book aberto na mesinha de centro, colocou algumas músicas da diva pop para tocar bem baixinho. As mais melódicas... E escolheu mais uma que não estava no repertório do show da turnê _I AM..._, e começou a marcar o ritmo primeiro. Depois sentaria ao piano para tocar as notas.

Tratava-se de _Satellites_...

.

**Satellites** / _Satélites_

**Satellites...flashing by...** / _Satélites... __Em órbita..._

.

**It's a beautiful state we're in** / _É linda a situação em que estamos_

**But how can we love in isolation** / _Mas como podemos amar nos isolando?_

**Think how happy we can be** / _Imagine como podemos ser felizes_

**When we just try** / _Se ao menos tentássemos_

.

.

Foi neste exato momento que seu telefone tocou, causando um arrepio que se irradiou por todo seu corpo, eriçando os pêlos dos braços. Seu coração disparou e ela teve certeza de quem deveria ser. Pois somente _ele_, lhe causava essas sensações.

Tocou a segunda vez e ela afundou o rosto nas mãos, com um gemido de agonia na ânsia de atendê-lo e poder falar com ele. Ouvir aquela voz de anjo...

Tocou a terceira vez e ela precisou morder a lateral da mão direita, olhando para o aparelho telefônico como se ele fosse o próprio Edward ganhando forma ali, na sua sala.

Tocou a quarta vez e ela levantou-se caminhando num ímpeto até ele...

"_Tiro do gancho e puxo o fio da tomada..."_ Obrigou-se.

Antes do quinto toque, a secretária eletrônica atendeu. A voz que seus ouvidos tanto precisavam escutar inundou toda sua sala, com timbre de desespero:

– _Bella... Você está aí?..._ – ela mal respirava, parada extática no meio da sala.

A canção da Beyoncé ainda vinha de seu computador, tornando tudo aquilo ainda mais pungente. Edward continuou:

– _Por favor... Fala comigo... Eu só preciso... Escutar sua voz..._ – a dele era arrastada.

"_Provavelmente andou bebendo..." _Ela notou.

E como Bella não atendeu a chamada, seu humor alterou, e a doçura na voz deu lugar à aspereza do veludo irremediavelmente machucado:

– _Não vai me atender, não?... É bom mesmo eu me afastar de você! SUA DOIDA VARRIDA! ARROGANTE DE MERDA!... Quem você pensa que é pra chegar assim, bagunçar minha vida toda e agora me chutar polidamente? Eu... ODEIO VOCÊ!..._ – Bella arfava com as lágrimas rolando livremente pelo seu rosto distorcido.

Ela podia imaginar sua face franzida com raiva enquanto Edward cuspia aquelas acusações. Ele, por sua vez, perdeu gradualmente a revolta no tom de voz e respirou pesadamente no telefone por alguns segundos intermináveis, antes de suplicar:

– _Esquece... Deleta tudo isso... Por favor... Não era nada disso que eu..._ – ele se interrompeu numa breve pausa. – _Merda..._ – xingou num sibilo.

Ela sentiu suas pernas cederem entre o prazer de desfrutar o som daquela voz e a tristeza de não poder consolá-lo, e espalhou-se deitada no tapete da sala já sentindo a confluência de arrepios em sua intimidade.

Edward prosseguiu expondo todos seus sentimentos. A revolta dera lugar à ênfase da argumentação:

– _Será que você não percebe que já não adianta mais me afastar?... É tarde demais... Eu já... Pertenço a... _vocês... – Bella estremeceu com o uso do plural.

Num raio a compreensão a inundou.

Oscilando entre o desespero pela absurda compreensão que a frase dele trouxe, e o desejo impossível por aquele homem disposto a amar cada obscura parte de sua essência; Bella despiu freneticamente a calça de moletom e estimulada pela levemente rouca e sensual voz que se declarava via secretária eletrônica, ela invadiu-se com dois dígitos irrequietos e trêmulos de paixão, saudade e tristeza.

O ébrio Edward, porém, não perceberia o que disse e ainda tentaria, por fim implorar; sem imaginar o efeito que suas declarações causavam em sua confusa interlocutora do outro lado da linha:

– _Eu sei que você está aí... Me atende, por favor... Eu sei que você também me ama... Não posso ter me enganado tanto... _

Bella gemia baixo de olhos fechados, imaginando o calor do corpo viril dele, como se Edward estivesse bem ali... Ela ondulava seu ventre e a ponta de seu dedo médio era mordida febrilmente por seus músculos, enquanto procurava por um ponto específico, que ela mal sabia da existência em sua intimidade, até conhecê-lo.

Ele continuava estimulando-a:

– _Nos seus olhos o amor está vivo, Bella... Sou seu satélite...! Como a Lua de um pequeno planeta. Gravito irresistivelmente pra você... Me afastar, só vai nos magoar... Só isso... _

A voz dele estava por toda parte... Ela arfava, gemia e sorria, involuntariamente, nos espasmos violentos dos músculos da face corada de prazer, e ainda úmida pelas lágrimas. Pressionando aquele ponto e com Edward, a música de fundo e a penumbra, ela gozou sofregamente; voltando a chorar quando após breve pausa dramática, ele completou amargurado:

– _Nós ainda temos tempo, Bella... Jogue fora todas as regras, já estamos expostos um para o outro... É linda a situação em que estamos... Não se isole do mundo... Não corra e se esconda de mim, porque você não pode..._

Ele falava lenta e pausadamente, mas com veemência ardorosa. Bella a este ponto voltou a chorar, quando Edward perdeu o fôlego e apenas ecoou num fio sofrido:

– _Não pode..._

.

**In your eyes** / _Nos seus olhos_

**Love's alive** / _O amor está vivo_

**We've come on time** / _Nós ainda temos tempo_

**'Cause we're flashing by **/ _Pois estamos em órbita_

**Like satellites **/ _Como os satélites_

.

**Satellites** / _Satélites_

.

**Take all the rules away** / _Jogue fora todas as regras_

**How can we live if we don't change** / _Como viver o amor se não mudarmos?_

**We're always on display** / _Nós sempre estamos expostos um para o outro_

**Let's run and hide** / _Mas corremos e nos escondemos_

.

.

Ele fez um longo silêncio. Bella – _coitada!_ – encolhida no piso frio da sua sala, em posição fetal; achando que Edward havia desligado.

No entanto, ainda teve de ouvi-lo se despedir, por fim; num murmúrio magoado:

– _Não consigo respirar longe de você... Então, vou manter minha órbita ao seu redor... Como um satélite..._ – ele expirou pesadamente e sussurrou. –_ Boa noite... Bella..._

A ligação foi interrompida e ela não pôde precisar por quantos minutos ficou jogada ali chorando, nua da cintura para baixo e sentindo seus fluidos ainda escorrerem.

A música cessou e o silêncio sufocante foi violentamente cortado pelo toque estridente e exigente da campainha; muito embora, Bella só tenha percebido ou ouvido no terceiro toque.

Seu improvável visitante quase desistiu...! Mas como o porteiro garantiu que Ms. Swan estava em casa, ele não desperdiçou o surto de coragem em que se viu acometido.

Ela levantou confusa. Secou as lágrimas e vestiu-se rapidamente. Depois, aproximou-se da porta, desconfiada; temendo que fosse... _Ele_. Entretanto, ao espiar no olho mágico; arfou surpresa. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e abriu a fechadura, certa de que sua cara de choro não passaria despercebida.

– Jacob?

– Olá Ms. Isabella... – ele hesitava acanhado e chocado.

– Mandei as partituras das músicas do show com a Beyoncé para que Jessica as encaminhasse à gráfica... – disse ela depressa, interpretando de maneira equivocada a estranha visita.

– Oh não... Não foi por isso que eu vim... Eu... Gostaria muito de falar-lhe. Tem cinco minutos?...

– É claro!... – deu de ombros. – Entre...

.

_**Departamento de Polícia de NYC – Divisão de Homicídios**_

.

O Promotor Nathan Callaghan bateu a porta da espelhada sala de interrogatórios, deixando Carlisle Masen placidamente sentado de frente para a porta, com os cotovelos apoiados na pequena mesa de madeira. Ele estava algemado e vestido no macacão azul da cadeia pública onde aguardaria o julgamento.

No entanto, diante da virada que a morte de Lauren Mallory – uma das suspeitas antes da inesperada confissão de Masen e amante de Newton –, trouxe ao caso; só restou ao experiente promotor de meia-idade, pedir a liberação de Masen, que estava visivelmente tentando proteger alguém.

Exasperado, Nathan abriu a porta vizinha; onde Aro, Jane e Caius assistiam pela parede de vidro, à sua conversa com o diretor da Filarmônica de New York.

– Se ele não falou até agora, não vai falar mais... Mas o fato é que talvez Masen esteja protegendo o verdadeiro assassino... – cuspiu Callaghan irritado. – É fato que quem matou Newton também matou Mallory... – conjecturou, os exames de balística, no projétil que tirou a vida da jornalista, ainda não haviam saído.

– Precisamos do nome do proprietário da pistola...! – reclamou Caius, levantando-se.

Aro estremeceu com a lembrança disso, e tratou de acalmar os três:

– Er... Já cobrei isso... Randy me disse que, no máximo, amanhã pela tarde teremos um nome... – mentiu.

Nem Jane ou Caius, e muito menos o promotor perceberam-lhe o súbito desconforto. Aro, de fato, mentiu e vinha mentindo à sua equipe desde o começo das investigações...

No exame de balística de Mike Newton já constava o nome do proprietário da arma do crime... Ele, entretanto, não podia revelá-lo de forma alguma... Pois, muito embora não fosse ele o próprio autor dos crimes, Aro bem sabia que sua vida toda estaria, irremediavelmente, arruinada... Tudo por um ato impensado.

Contudo, ele tinha noção do quanto seus detetives eram incansáveis e competentes...

_É claro!..._ Foram treinados por ele mesmo!...

Por isso, ele já começava a se desesperar sem saber o que fazer, principalmente agora que uma segunda vítima foi feita...

Aflito, e buscando uma maneira de manter seu segredo, ele realmente não esperava pelo jovem e uniformizado policial que bateria firmemente à porta da sala onde eles estavam; após chegar à Divisão de Homicídios pedindo para falar com os responsáveis pelo Caso Maestro Newton.

Foi Jane quem abriu a porta e o reconhecendo, saudou surpresa:

– Policial Gigandet...?

– Preciso lhes falar, detetives... – falou James gravemente, após um suspiro tenso. – Tenho uma informação que acredito possa decidir o Caso Maestro Newton...

– Hã... Entre... Por favor...

James sentiu a porta ser fechada por Jane atrás de si e com o maxilar travado, anunciou seriamente olhando para cada um dos estupefatos rosto ali:

– Tenho fortes motivos para acreditar que a pistola usada nos crimes seja... _minha..._

Aro sentiu a cor fugir-lhe do rosto...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_N/B:_********_Oiê gente!_**

**_Estou aqui de novo pra morrer com vocês... Mais um cap incrível, não acham?_**

**_Sorte minha que leio tudo primeiro, várias vezes, rsrsrsrs..._**

**_E esse final? Nossa autora é maravilhosa com suspense ou não é? Até eu, que sou cúmplice deste segredo, estou ansiosa..._**

**_Então vamos fazer nossos papéis de ÓTIMOS fãs e leitores, deixando muitos reviews pra nossa querida Anna... Assim ela fica estimulada a escrever o próximo ainda mais rápido que este!_**

**_Um beijo no coração de todos!_**

**_Lôa Estivallet_**

.

**_N/A: _****_* - Stradivarius: a mais famosa e cara marca de violinos do mundo! Só existem uns quinhentos espalhados pelo mundo todo. Custam uma fortuna e Produzem um som único e mto espcial, para o qual ainda não encontraram uma explicação. _**

**_.  
>** - Maria Callas: a maior e mais célebre soprano de todos os tempos!<em>**

**_**Well, mais um crime, hein? E agora dona Sasha Fierce? O que tem a nos dizer? Chegou atrasada de novo? Ahsuahsuahs**_**

**_._**

**_E este segredo do Aro, hein? Alguém já tinha desconfiado do envolvimento de um dos próprios detetives responsáveis pelo caso?_**

**_._**

**_Estou mto ansiosa pelos coments de vcs! Ppal/, pelo fato do nosso casal terminar este cap separado! Quem aí quer matar a Bella levanta a mão nas reviews! Ahsuahsuahs_**

**_E por falar em reviews, preciso agradecer com todo meu carinho a minha querida Titinha! =DD pelo reviews super fofos! Saibam que só continuo postando aqui neste site, graças a ela... Do contrário, acho que já tinha desistido.. :~~  
><em>**

**_._**

**_Bjokas! ;**_**


	7. JACOB Talvez!: BABY BOY I

_**N/A: Oiê! =D**_  
><em><strong> Finalmente! Estou de volta! **pulaerebola**<strong>_  
><em><strong> Os links<strong>__ **estão no meu perfil****!**_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> Não deixem de conferir o vídeo do primeiro link! Ppal quem não tem o DVD!** **=)**_  
><em><strong> Bom, neste cap. estou atendendo a alguns pedidos. Dois deles eram sobre a msma coisa e já vou avisar aqui! O cap começa com um novo POV! É o SFPOV! Isso mesmo que vcs estão pensando! Atendendo aos pedidos do HHenry e da Titinha teremos um PDV da Sasha Fierce! Espero que gostem! ;D<strong>_  
><em><strong> Qto ao outro pedido, o da Deia! Começa a ser atendido neste cap e lá embaixo, nas notas finais conto qual foi o pedido da Deia! *-*<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> Boa leitura! Divirtam-se! =D<strong>_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

7. JACOB (Talvez!): BABY BOY I

**.**

**SFPOV – **_**Na madrugada de sexta para sábado**_

**.**

Como que o cara tem uma máquina dessas e nem acelera direito?...

Olha só como essa belezinha de motor uiva feito uma puta dando a bunda! Até me dá vontade de trepar de novo!...

Ultrapassei um, dois, três, quatro... _Mas que merda..._

– _Sai da frente, bastardo!_ – gritei pra lerdeza que estava trancando o trânsito bem na pista mais veloz da _freeway_.

Pronto! Agora posso acelerar do jeito que essa máquina merece!...

100... 120... 140... _Wow!_ _160 quilômetros por hora!..._

_Opa! Cacete!_ Aquela é minha entrada...

Girei o volante com ímpeto, fechei outro carro que vinha na pista secundária, nossos pneus guincharam estridentes. Quase perdi! Não será difícil encontrar o lugar onde aquela biscate Mallory mora na redação do _Times_...

Preciso aproveitar hoje para _"passar"_ aquelas duas piranhas que estavam com... _Ele..._

_Merda!_ O desgraçado já está morto, e eu ainda não posso sequer lembrar o nome dele... Ainda dói demais. É insuportável, desnorteante, sufocante...

_CHEGA!..._

Não foi pra isso que assumi o controle essa noite... Primeiro, foi pra ensinar uma liçãozinha pra _vagabitch-loira_, e que liçãozinha deliciosa!...

Segundo para mandar aquelas duas pro inferno: Lauren Mallory e Alice Brandon. Os três que continuem trepando por lá... Quem sabe não conseguem agradar o capeta. Ninguém me trai desse jeito e fica por isso mesmo... Ninguém...

E é claro...! Sempre posso indiretamente afastar o branquelo da cretina da Bella, que já está se envolvendo demais... Trepar com o melhor amigo dele foi uma boa solução! Depois dessa, sou capaz de apostar que a própria Bella vai dar uma de mártir e afastá-lo! Sou um gênio!...

_Espera aí!_ Mas não vou parar neste cruzamento _mesmo_...

Pisei fundo no acelerador e passei entre um táxi e uma carreta, que iam cruzar a estrada bem a minha frente. Os sons agudos e estridentes das frenagens são como música aos meus ouvidos!

Aposto que esse Volvo nunca viu emoção antes!...

Alisei o painel e fingi que falava com o carro:

– Não vá sentir minha falta depois que eu te abandonar, belezinha!... – sussurrei.

Isso! Quando eu fizer o que tenho que fazer essa madrugada, deixo ele em algum beco, em Chinatown talvez...

E a mosca morta Swan? Achou que o branquelo podia me controlar?... Dá pra acreditar naqueles dois otários? Estão _apaixonadinhos_...!

A sorte dela é que eu estou aqui pra impedi-la de fazer outra merda dessas... Será que ela ainda não percebeu que nenhum deles vale nada? _Homens...!_ São todos iguais! Eu não dou nem um mês pra que ele comece a nos encher de galhos, igualzinho o desgraçado do... Bom, igualzinho _ele_ fez... Principalmente, a julgar pela forma que ele agiu com aquela _"áscaris-lombrigosa-loiro-arruivada"_ que ele namorava!...

Mas que ele é gostoso, ah isso ele é! Meu branquelo com pau de negão!... Não é tão grande quanto o do ursão, mas ele sabe meter gostoso, o desgraçado! O ursão é mais tamanho, é longo, quase um mutante...! O branquelo é parrudo, grande também; mas grosso, entra apertado!

Perdida nessa improvável análise comparativa dos dois paus; acabei ganhando os arranha-céus do centro de Manhattan em muito menos tempo do que eles gastaram na vinda. E ainda passei no TriBeCa para pegar a arma do policial gostosão, que ainda estava no _loft_ do branquelo.

O enorme edifício é conhecido pelos vários andares ocupados pelo famoso jornal. Foi fácil entrar e subir, apesar do horário... Entrei pela garagem, pois na entrada principal; com certeza tem, pelo menos, um porteiro em frente de meia dúzia de monitores. Preciso tomar cuidado com as câmeras internas. Não vou ser pega aqui, como fui no prédio do idiota do... Bom, no prédio _dele_...

A mosca morta e o branquelo ainda não se deram conta de que este é o trunfo da polícia...! São muito _burros_ mesmo!

Me esgueirando pelas paredes, não poderia ser vista pelas câmeras. No elevador, também subi escondida no canto. Eu só preciso encontrar alguma forma de descobrir o endereço dela. Iria atrás dela primeiro, depois seria fácil encontrar e apagar aquela _biscatinha_ da Alice Brandon.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, me esgueirei até a redação e vi que havia uma mesa de trabalho fracamente iluminada. Corri para me esconder no corredor escuro. Devia ter alguém trabalhando até tarde aqui... _Mas que merda!..._

Assim que me agachei num canto escuro ouvi o ruído abafado e seco do tiro. Estremeci. Era uma pistola com silenciador, assim como a que eu carregava e que matou o meu... _Mike... _

Meu peito doeu ao pensar no nome dele. Seu assassino _está aqui _e acabou de _"passar"_ a Mallory também. Não precisei ver, eu apenas sabia...

Arrastei-me pelo canto para tentar descobrir-lhe o rosto. O assassino parou calmamente diante do elevador, chamando-o. Eu tentava controlar meu arfar e evitar fazer qualquer barulho. Era a silhueta de uma mulher, com certeza. O grande casaco que usava tinha um capuz que estava puxado sobre sua cabeça, mas no instante fugaz em que ela olhou para os dois lados antes de entrar no cubículo do elevador, eu reconheci seu rosto.

Era impossível não reconhecer!... Eu e a mosca morta da Bella reconheceríamos aquele rosto em qualquer lugar ou situação, apesar da luz escassa...

_Mas por que ela?... _

Minhas pernas ficaram inertes. Fosse qualquer outra e eu já levantaria dali mesmo atirando na desgraçada. Não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo... Mas _ela_...? Apenas não pude fazer isso... Não com ela...

Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam, levando a assassina; levantei e fui confirmar o que já era certo. Era Lauren Mallory que estava aqui trabalhando em seu último cerão. A desgraçada jazia caída sobre seu _laptop_ ainda ligado, e o sangue já fazia uma poça negra e morna sobre o teclado e a mesa.

Girei sobre meus pés e tratei de sair logo dali. O que fazer agora? Devo ir atrás _dela_ ou não?

Saí do prédio e voltei rapidamente para o Volvo, que havia deixado parado na ruela dos fundos. Ainda atordoada, acelerei febrilmente pelas ruas movimentadas – apesar do horário – do centro de Manhattan.

Num ímpeto, tomei a decisão. Vou atrás dela.

Meus pés afundaram no acelerador e eu comecei a costurar em um perigoso ziguezague por entre os poucos carros, por várias vias principais. Foi quando ouvi a sirene de uma viatura logo atrás de mim...

_Putaqueopariu!_ Era só o que me faltava...

Encostei e, enquanto o policial desembarcava e caminhava até o meu carro. Aproveitei para esconder a pistola num compartimento bem discreto que estes novos modelos de Volvo possuem abaixo do painel. Aqui ela não seria encontrada.

Abaixei o vidro e sorri o melhor sorriso da mosca morta Swan:

– Algum problema, policial? – caprichei na cara de inocente.

– Por que a pressa? Ultrapassou e muito os limites de velocidade... Vou multar e apreender o veículo.

Abri a porta e saí do carro, já avançando para envolver seu pescoço com meus braços:

– Como podemos resolver isso de forma mais diplomática, policial? – sussurrei, jogando charme. – Você sabe que tenho um fraco por policiais?... O que você prefere pra me deixar ir? Um cheque ou um boquete?... – caprichei no sorriso sacana.

Vi desejo em seus olhos – afinal eu usava os atributos de Bella, que apesar de mosca morta, é linda! –, mas sutilmente, sua boca tornou-se uma linha muito fina e, com agilidade, ele me virou num movimento brusco, a fim de me imobilizar com o torso curvado contra o carro; algemou meus pulsos cruzados e eu não pude deixar de gemer e ciciar:

– Não faz assim que eu gamo, policial!... Se preferir me pegar por trás, fique à vontade... Já estou sem calcinha! – sarcástica.

– Não se mexa, safada... – e ladrou para seu parceiro na viatura. – É uma garota de programa, Chip... Cheque a placa, algo me diz que é roubado...

_Ih... fodeu!..._

E assim, eu fui parar na carceragem da 50ª DP...

Eu não me entregaria sem uma boa luta! Por isso, me debati e gritei feito uma louca enquanto era arrastada para a cela, depois de posar para a sessão de fotos:

– _QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO PARA ME PRENDER ASSIM? BASTARDOS! VOCÊS SABEM QUEM EU SOU? VOU ACABAR COM TODOS VOCÊS? TODOS!_ – fui jogada numa cela com outras piranhas. Elas gargalhavam. Aquilo me deixou muito puta da vida. – _TÃO OLHANDO O QUÊ?_

Logo fui cercada. Elas tinham caras de muito poucos amigos e braços cruzados a minha volta; repeti:

– _TÃO OLHANDO O QUÊ? JÁ DISSE? – _a maioria ali eram minhas _"__sisters__"_ com a pele cor de chocolate, mas foi uma desgrenhada loira de farmácia, com uma enorme raiz escura _(eca!)_, quem se aproximou primeiro e ousou tocar uma mecha dos meus cabelos.

– Humm... Carne fresca no pedaço! Essas piranhas de luxo estão cada vez mais bem cuidadas!... – motejou.

– _Não sou uma piranha de luxo, sua vaca! Sou uma DIVA*!... _ – cuspi.

– _Huuummm..._ – elas mugiram em uníssono irônico e algumas gargalhadas.

A branquela liderava; dirigi-me diretamente a ela:

– _E você é uma branquela rameira cheia de sífilis._ – acusei.

Apesar do "rameira cheia de sífilis", o que pareceu tê-la ofendido foi o "branquela"; pois ela gargalhou e latiu:

– Olha quem está me chamando de branquela...? A própria _Queen Latifah_ que acabou de chegar aqui!... Se enxerga nanica... – cacarejou ela. Foi o que bastou pra mim...

Parti pra cima dela com punhos cerrados em socos e chutes. A gritaria explodiu na apertada cela. Ela acertou minha boca, bem sobre o lábio superior; mas foi sem força...

Eu não. Eu fiz um estrago nela...

Um dos anéis da Swan, que eu ainda usava, rasgou uma mancha violácea sob o olho direito, e o corte começou a minar sangue, assim como a boca da bruaca que ousou me provocar. Foi quando as outras presas vieram nos separar.

Corri para as grades da cela e agarrei nela, como um animal selvagem, exigindo energicamente:

– _SEI DOS MEUS DIREITOS! EU TENHO DIREITO A UM TELEFONEMA! ME DEIXEM LIGAR A-GO-RA... PRECISO FAZER UMA LIGAÇÃO... _– exigi.

O jovem policial responsável pela carceragem pareceu hesitar por um segundo, mas aquele era seu turno e já tinha uma mulher ferida... Ele, por fim, abriu a cela e eu me virei para me despedir das colegas de prisão:

– _Sou Sasha Fierce, sou uma Diva... A versão feminina do malandro*..._

Ao sair ainda rosnei numa _bitchface_ para o policial que mantinha a grade da cela aberta, e ele se encolheu. Por fim, ele me levou até o telefone público da carceragem e eu liguei para o celular do branquelo gostoso. Com apenas dois toques, ele atendeu ansiosamente:

– _Alô..._ – urgência na voz.

– Vem me buscar...

– _Bella?_

Revirei os olhos.

– Nãão! Sou _eu_... – respondi, entediada. – Estou na 50ª DP... – e desliguei.

Ele viria correndo...! Aquilo lá come na minha mão!

Uma hora depois, o Cullen branquelo já havia pagado minha fiança e retirado a queixa de roubo de automóveis. Estávamos num táxi a caminho do depósito público, para onde os carros roubados eram levados, a fim de reaver o Volvo dele.

Foi quando meu corpo ficou todo mole e minha mente relaxou...

Achei que seria sono apenas e eu ainda voltaria ao controle no dia seguinte, mas Bella Swan me encontrou num dos caminhos da inconsciência.

– Eu assumo a partir daqui... – disse ela.

Ela morre de ciúmes do branquelo comigo... Eu já saquei!

– Quando você vai parar de se esconder atrás de mim? – cobrei, desafiadora.

Ela não me respondeu. Apenas levantou nossa simbólica moeda dourada** na altura dos nossos olhos, para que eu pudesse ver. Uma face tinha a inscrição _"BE FIERCE"_ com o nosso rosto de perfil, cabelos soltos, atitude impetuosa até para uma estampa na moeda, e o ano 1984 abaixo. A outra tinha a inscrição _"I AM..."_ com outro perfil; agora o dela: cabelos sofisticadamente presos, atitude reservada, austera mas ainda jovem, e a data 13 de setembro abaixo.

Ela jogou a moeda que subiu rodopiando em várias voltas até descer rolando e cair na mão dela. O resultado foi...

_Merda... "I AM..." _Era _ela_... A escolha estava feita...

O fato de não estar inscrito seu nome só confirmava que ela ainda se sentia perdida, sem sua identidade, sem chão... Como vinha sendo desde a primeira noite. Apesar disso, e contraditoriamente, estava claro que ela tinha o controle desta situação. Percebi que sempre era Bella quem abria passagem para mim, sempre quando estava extremamente tocada e comovida em meio ao show da Beyoncé.

Compreendi que este era o mecanismo de troca. Era assim que ela fazia tudo voltar ao normal na manhã seguinte. _Ela_ estava no controle, mas eu bem sabia que ela _não tinha_ consciência disso...!

Sendo assim, ela ficaria muito pouco tempo no controle...

"_VOCÊ SABE QUE SEU HOMEM TÁ LOUCO POR MIM, NÃO SABE"_ Gritei em seu inconsciente, antes de gargalhar com o máximo de ironia que pude.

Fui acorrentada e retornei aos túneis escuros de sua mente, que era onde eu me escondia... Mas agora eu iria voltar!...

Ela não teria esse controle sobre mim por muito tempo...

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, caminhei em passos duros até minha sala, mal respondendo aos inúmeros _"Bom dia, Mr. Cullen..."_ daquela manhã de segunda-feira. Passei por Chelsea e ela imediatamente pegou minha agenda e me seguiu, mas quando eu ia entrar em minha sala, guinchei sem olhá-la:

– _Agora não, Chelsea..._

Não me virei para conferir sua testa franzida, mas posso imaginar... Ela deve ter voltado a sua mesa; contudo, não posso ter certeza, pois bati a porta sem olhar.

Desabei esparramado em minha cadeira e, num impulso, dei um giro de 180°, a fim de ficar de frente para a minha familiar vista: a Ponte do Brooklin.

Eram oito da manhã e há essa hora ela não parecia tão iluminada e linda quanto costumava ficar à noite, mas ainda era minha vista preferida, apesar deste meu incomum mau humor... Tudo parecia cinza e sem vida pra mim...

Enfim, um monte de merda...

Primeiro o chute no traseiro que levei no sábado; depois – _pior!_ – meu comportamento totalmente _gay-babaca-emo-otário_, implorando no telefone daquela... Como pude me humilhar tanto? Até agora não entendo o que houve comigo... Vivi uma combinação estranha e mortal de emoções... Era como se eu fosse a porra de uma adolescente de quinze anos que após brigar com o namoradinho da escola, rasga todas as fotos com ele, num acesso de fúria; para logo em seguida se arrepender e remendar tudo com durex. Ou seja, _ridículo!..._

Bem feito, Edward Cullen...! Quem mandou encher a cara por causa daquela _bitch_ surtada...! Posso até imaginá-la dando gargalhadas às minhas custas...

E pior ainda foi acordar ontem, com uma ressaca _filha da puta_ e o Emmett enterrando o dedo na minha campainha, cujo som parecia fazer meu cérebro estremecer...

Eu praticamente me arrastei da cama até a porta, mas quando vislumbrei a cara do Emmett, achei que ele não poderia estar pior...

Aquilo sim é estar _"na merda"_!

– O que aconteceu na sexta à noite, cara... – cobrou ele, desesperado. – Eu acordei mal ontem de tarde e a Rose só estava me esperando despertar para se certificar de que eu ia ficar bem, e depois me pedir um tempo no nosso namoro de anos...!

– Força a memória, Emmett... – instiguei. – Você realmente não se lembra de nada? – não pude controlar minha própria e injustificada irritação com ele...

Quando eu pensava que ele fodeu com ela... Quando eu lembrava os fluidos dele escorrendo pelas pernas dela... Meu cérebro parecia que ia explodir... Acho que se eu tivesse uma arma ali tinha estourado a cabeça do meu melhor amigo; a despeito da certeza de que ele também fora uma vítima da Fierce...

– Eu... Eu não sei... – disse Emm. – Eu estava lá dançando e aproveitando o show... Lembro que a Bella veio dançar comigo, me abraçando por trás. Achei estranho, mas como já estava meio alto correspondi e dancei com ela... Lembro que ela se insinuou pra mim e que eu a beijei. – ele fez uma curta pausa, envergonhado.

Trinquei os dentes, talvez aquele desgraçado não seja tão inocente assim... Ele, em seguida acrescentou:

– Lembro também que nós saímos juntos de lá, quando eu já estava bem tonto... Eu sentia um calor absurdo de dentro pra fora... Vontade de pular, gritar, uma euforia estranha e contagiante. Depois não lembro mais de nada, só uns _flashes_ sem sentido, ao som de _Ego_...

Compreendi que a precária memória dele filtrava os detalhes mais sórdidos. Tratei de explicar:

– Vocês treparam! – quase espumando de raiva, o queixo dele caiu, incrédulo.

– _O quê?..._

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu... Vocês treparam praticamente em público, e a Rose pegou... – fiz uma pausa, suspirei e contei-lhe tudo desde o início.

Falei sobre os desmaios de Bella e surtos de Sasha Fierce; expliquei que ele foi drogado e eu consegui me apaixonar pelas duas personalidades de Bella Swan, apesar de uma delas não querer nada comigo e ainda parecer disposta a transar com toda a cidade para se vingar de Mike Newton.

Emmett primeiro me chamou de maluco, depois de mentiroso; por fim, quando expliquei que a Tanya concordou e indicou um colega psiquiatra, ele se convenceu e foi embora perdido em pensamentos, sem dizer mais nada.

Retornei dessas lembranças recentes do dia anterior, que de certa forma, impediram que lembranças mais doloridas me assaltassem o pensamento; quando ouvi a voz do próprio Emmett cumprimentando Chelsea do lado de fora da minha porta:

– _Ele já chegou, Chel?..._

– _Já. Mas se eu fosse você, não entrava aí... Ele chegou com cara de poucos amigos hoje..._ – ouvi minha secretária avisar.

Emmett pareceu ignorá-la e entrou mesmo assim, sem bater à minha porta. Girei a cadeira. Ele estacou, franziu o rosto e crispou os lábios; antes de enfatizar em voz alta aquilo que eu já sabia:

– _Caaara..._ Você tá um lixo...! Nem eu que estou sendo injustamente crucificado pela minha ursinha estou tão mal assim!

– O que você quer?...

– O telefone daquela floricultura...

O encarei significativamente, ele riu sabendo o que eu diria. Ele podia muito bem ligar para Chelsea e pegar isso com ela. Compreendi o que ele, de fato, queria:

– Tudo bem, Emm... Meu problema não é com você. Eu sei que você foi drogado... Meu problema é com aquela _bitch_...

– Qual delas?...

Encarei-o novamente, quase mandando que ele fosse para aquele lugar...! Emmett riu alto, depois suspirou:

– Vou encher a Rose de flores, bombons, presentes e tudo mais que eu sei que ela adora... Ela vai ter que me perdoar...

Foi neste exato momento que seu celular tocou. Emmett olhou o identificador de chamadas e atendeu me fitando assustado com os olhos arregalados. Não era brincadeira. Era algo sério, eu conhecia bem aquela expressão dele. Fiquei tenso na hora.

– Sim, Mr. Burke... – _Mr. Burke?... Billy Burke? Um dos produtores da Beyoncé? Putz... O que houve?_

Emmett só o escutava, me fitando assombrado; até que respondeu tentando modular o pânico na voz:

– Montina... _Montina Cooper?..._ – assustou-se, o tom de voz subiu uma oitava.

Quem seria essa, agora?... _Puta-merda_.

Mais silêncio. Emmett escutava gravemente e assentia, olhando para mim, como se eu fosse o próprio Billy Burke.

– Está bem, Mr. Burke. Estamos saindo agora mesmo... – _estamos?_ Ele estaria se referindo a mim? – _Okay..._ Pode deixar... Até mais.

Ele desligou o celular e fez um segundo de suspense; tempo suficiente, no entanto, para eu guinchar, nervoso:

– _O que foi, porra!..._

– A Beyoncé estava preocupada com os arranjos da Filarmônica para o show e designou Montina Cooper, uma das _Mamas_, para acompanhar o ensaio de hoje... – ele contou num jorro ininterrupto. Eu soltei o ar com força, como se fizesse isso por ele. Emmett continuou. – Billy Burke pediu que nós também fôssemos ao ensaio acompanhando-a, e se quisermos chegar a tempo, temos que sair imediatamente...

Meu olhar já estava extático, fitando o nada; enquanto minha mente tentava racionalizar sobre as implicações disso para Bella. Em primeiro lugar, é claro que ela não se sentiria à vontade com uma estranha em seu ensaio, mesmo que fosse uma das _Mamas_; em segundo, sabemos que o CD tocando Beyoncé, não provoca um surto de seu transtorno. Mas o que aconteceria com uma das _Mamas_ em pessoa acompanhando sua orquestra?...

Algo me dizia que isso seria decisivo até para sabermos o que poderia acontecer durante a gravação do show...

Emmett espalmou a mão na minha frente:

– _Edwaaard..._

Balancei minha cabeça mecanicamente e só pude balbuciar minha terrível previsão:

– Emm... Isso vai dar merda...

.

_**Departamento de Polícia de NYC – Divisão de Homicídios**_

.

A semana começara agitada para a equipe de detetives liderada por Aro Volturi. O Promotor Callaghan havia pedido a libertação de Carlisle alegando sua falsa confissão; o juiz, entretanto, não concedeu a liberdade ao diretor musical da Filarmônica de New York, enquanto não houvesse provas de que as duas mortes foram cometidas por pessoas diferentes.

Diante disso, o Promotor pediu um mandato de busca e apreensão ao apartamento de Isabella Cullen; que ainda não havia saído, pois o juiz responsável não fora trabalhar naquela segunda-feira, por motivo de falecimento na família.

O pedido do mandato na casa de Bella devia-se ao improvável depoimento do policial que teve sua arma roubada pela mesma, James Gigandet. Ele contou _quase_ toda a história, passando pelos constrangedores problemas conjugais, que levaram sua confusa e perturbada esposa a levar uma estranha para dentro de casa; mas suprimiu a parte em que vão os três juntos para sua cama, resolver a crise em seu casamento com a interferência e ajuda desta estranha.

Além disso, ele também escondeu o quanto ele e sua esposa adorariam rever aquela misteriosa e intrigante mulher, e quem sabe repetir a dose de sexo a três...!

Em vista do atraso judicial, Aro estava frustrado...

Não demoraria a que Carlisle fosse libertado, e apesar da acusação de perjúrio – que ele responderia em liberdade – Aro sabia que precisava encontrar uma solução para os casos. O assassinato da jornalista colocara a mídia no jogo. E isso era sempre desconfortável e perigoso. A cobrança era muito maior... Eles precisavam encontrar logo o culpado. Ou _um_ culpado... Se Bella Swan era a bola da vez, então que fosse.

No entanto, ao menos ele teria tempo de adulterar o resultado do exame de balística e esconder o verdadeiro nome que constava lá como proprietário da arma que matara Michael Newton.

Sentado em sua mesa de trabalho, ele ponderou sobre tudo isso e, rapidamente, pegou em seu telefone para uma ligação importante. Digitou o número com violência e aguardou tenso que ele atendesse:

– Alô... – tão logo seu interlocutor atendeu, Aro interrompeu exigindo.

– Você já está trabalhando no laudo do exame?

– Ah oi... É você... Sim, eu...

– Você não percebe a urgência? – cuspiu Aro num sussurro tenso.

– Claro, eu... Já levantei a ficha do tal James Gigandet e no novo laudo é o nome dele que vai constar como proprietário da pistola... Do jeito que nós combinamos...

– Ótimo então... – anuiu Aro aliviado. – O mandado deve sair em 24 horas, no máximo. Se meus homens encontrarem a arma no apartamento ou carro da tal Swan é prisão em flagrante...

– Perfeito! – aprovou o outro, antes de acrescentar. – Indiretamente ainda me vingo daquela vadia... Cara, você sabe que nem tenho como te agra...

– _Tem sim!_ – exasperou-se Aro, interrompendo-o e elevando discretamente seu tom de voz. – Basta não se meter mais em confusões... Do contrário não conte comigo para resolver seus problemas... É a última vez. _Fui claro?_ – e bateu o telefone sem conceder direito à réplica por parte do outro.

_**.**_

_**Avery Fisher Hall, Manhattan – New York**_

_**.**_

Jessica estava sentada em sua mesa, tomando seu café da manhã calmamente, experimentou seu cappuccino duplo e depois deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche. Foi neste exato momento, em que ela estava absurda e constrangedoramente de boca cheia, que Bella entrou em seu campo de visão, desfilando pelo pequeno _hall_ da diretoria adentro e jogando sobre sua mesa, computador – e quase encima dela – sua bolsa _Prada_ branca e seu enorme casaco sobretudo _D&G_, ambos cor de marfim.

Ela pulou de sua cadeira e, afobadamente, arrumou os objetos pessoais de Ms. Swan no cabide de pé no canto, depois correu para abrir-lhe a porta de sua nova sala.

A sala, na verdade, não era nova. Tratava-se da antiga sala de Mike, que Jessica tentando bajular a nova ocupante, mandara reformar e arrumar totalmente para que Bella utilizasse. Ela ficava ao lado da sala de Carlisle, e Bella não pôde se impedir de lembrá-lo no momento em que olhou sua porta fechada.

– Jessica, ligue para Alistair, preciso saber notícias de Carlisle... – foi sua primeira ordem, enquanto analisava minuciosamente cada detalhe de sua sala.

Ainda deglutindo seu sanduíche, a atrapalhada secretária correu até sua mesa, a fim de pegar caneta e papel para anotar as ordens. Bella continuou num jorro, sem esperar que Jessica estivesse pronta para acompanhá-la:

– Informe os músicos responsáveis que eu já cheguei e desço em meia hora... Ligue para o presidente do Conselho da Filarmônica e confirme nossa reunião na hora do almoço... Traga meu café, enquanto abro meus e-mails... Eu tomo um duplo descafeinado e com leite desnatado, sem açúcar. Providencie para que o quadro com meu retrato a óleo, feito por _Jay Midler_, que está no escritório do meu apartamento seja trazido pra cá, ainda hoje. Entendeu bem? O de _Jay Midler_... Não a fotografia com meus pais, tirado por _Man Ray..._ – despejou Bella, lançando um olhar satisfeito sobre tudo ali.

Jessica tonta; balbuciou:

– Hã... sim... _"Ray Midler"_ e _"Man Jay"_... Claro...

Enquanto se sentava na confortável cadeira giratória e ligava seu computador, Bella reclamou um tanto irritada:

– Cuide para que meu computador já esteja ligado e meu café já esteja aqui quando eu chegar, a partir de amanhã...

Jessica, quase lívida, ainda estava na nota do compromisso de almoço com o presidente do Conselho. Bella parou e a olhou com desdém antes de despachá-la:

– _Pode ir..._ – seca, exasperada e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Jessica saiu e fechou a porta derrotada, Bella reprimiu o riso maléfico.

Na parede da direita havia uma estante com seus livros, partituras, alguns CD's e o aparelho de som. À esquerda um enorme e super confortável divã de veludo negro. Os tons de cores eram de marrom acinzentado e caqui bem clarinho, com detalhes em preto fosco, apesar do divã.

Logo ela desceria para dar início ao primeiro ensaio dos arranjos para o show com a Beyoncé e isso a estava deixando um pouco tensa... Afinal, eram seus primeiros arranjos como maestrina de uma das maiores orquestras do mundo e, por mais que sua história estivesse totalmente escrita naquele prédio, ainda era responsabilidade demais.

Seu _spalla_ já estava escolhido muito antes da visita inesperada no sábado. Sim... Jacob Black já seria sua escolha natural. Era o mais coerente, visto que ele era o responsável direto pelos instrumentos de cordas e um excelente violinista. Com certeza, o melhor na ausência dela...

Desligou-se do que piscava no monitor de seu computador, bem a sua frente, e relembrou sua conversa na sábado.

_**.**_

_**~ Flashback Mode On ~**_

_**.**_

_Após se assustar pelo lábio inchado e perguntar o que houve, o silêncio se pronunciou por alguns minutos entre nós. Finalmente, eu instiguei:_

– _O que o trouxe, Jake?..._

_Sentado ao meu lado no sofá da minha sala, Jacob ousou pegar em minha fria mão direita com muita suavidade e externou; cheio de devoção:_

– _Eu vim... Pessoalmente. Oferecer... Minha solidariedade e amizade, Ms. Isabella... Sinto muito por tudo que está acontecendo... Toda essa... reviravolta em sua vida... – arfei chocada, pois por um segundo era como se ele soubesse sobre meus surtos de Sasha Fierce. Mas Jake continuou e eu suspirei aliviada. – A morte do maestro Newton e a forma que agora a senhorita assumiu a regência da Filarmônica... Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido de forma tão tumultuada..._

_Passado o breve susto, não pude me impedir de perceber-lhe a quentura aconchegante das mãos que envolviam a minha. E, encontrando seu olhar negro e sincero, eu enxerguei exatamente bondade, pureza e uma intensidade que me roubou o fôlego. Não era somente solidariedade e amizade que Jake vinha me oferecer, e eu de repente senti vontade de gritar e gargalhar ao perceber que enquanto eu estava aqui enfrentando meus monstrinhos interiores, havia alguém que trazia um sentimento tão silencioso e honesto por mim..._

_É claro que eu compreendia que ele queria_ muito mais _do que amizade..._ _Talvez uma amizade com benefícios!... Mas, não era nada que eu estivesse disposta ou pronta para oferecer a ninguém naquele momento... Do contrário, não teria afastado Edward da maneira que fiz._

– _Ms. Isabella... A senhorita sabe que sou admirador do seu trabalho há muito tempo... Desde antes de ser admitido na Filarmônica e ter a honra de trabalhar com a senhorita..._

– _Jake... – eu quase ri daquela formalidade dele. _

_Pois, apesar da beleza e da pouca idade (cinco anos mais novo que eu!),_ _eu sabia que Jacob era, praticamente, um_ nerd _que se dedicou a música clássica quase tanto quanto tenho me dedicado. Afinal, ninguém chega à responsável pelos instrumentos de corda de uma orquestra do porte da Filarmônica de New York, sem muita dedicação e estudo. _

_Finalmente conclui:_

– _Me chame de Bella, por favor... Já trabalhamos juntos há tanto tempo! Essa formalidade não faz sentido...! Principalmente, após você vir tão bondosamente, se oferecer como meu amigo...! – Jacob sorriu brilhante e exultante. Eu continuei. – Obrigada pela consideração, Jake... É bom saber que eu tenho alguém com quem posso contar..._

_Depois disso, Jake disse que precisaria ir, mas quando fui fechar a porta para ele... Jake voltou-se, corando e subitamente ansioso, como se tomasse coragem para fazer algo. Mas, apenas me convidou:_

– _O que acha se saíssemos para tomar um café amanhã..._

_Arfei surpresa novamente, antes de responder balançando a cabeça num não, contudo dizendo que sim:_

– _Claro... – ele sorriu em júbilo e programou._

– _Passo aqui amanhã neste mesmo horário... – concordei com a cabeça. Não pude dizer mais nada._

_E assim, nos vimos no domingo, no final da tarde. Fomos tomar um café_ _e caminhamos no_ Park_, conversamos muito. Cheguei até a rir com algumas de suas inocentes piadas, e sentir a dor e a falta de Edward arder com um pouco menos de intensidade em meu peito. _

_O interesse físico dele era patente, e eu precisei várias vezes desviar o assunto de suas tímidas indiretas... À noite, quando Jake me deixou em casa, fui trabalhar em uma nova música para o show da Beyoncé:_ Baby Boy...

_Liguei o laptop baixinho no meu quarto e a escutei por repetidas vezes, pensando num arranjo melódico, sem batida. Esta era a concepção do show. Mostrar um lado intimista da cantora._

.

**Baby Boy you stay on my mind**/ _Garoto, você está na minha mente_

**For feel my fantasies** / _E nas minhas fantasias_

**I think about you all the time** / _Eu penso em você o tempo todo_

**I see you in my dreams** / _Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos._

**Baby Boy not a day goes by without my fantasy** / _Garoto, eu não passo nem um dia sem as minhas fantasias_

**I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams** / _Eu penso em você o tempo todo eu vejo você em meus sonhos_

.

.

_Porém, acabei cochilando e tendo vários sonhos estranhos e eróticos com Jake ao som dessa música. Num momento ele era como um subserviente cachorrinho em quem eu colocava uma coleira e saía puxando-o atrás de mim. No instante seguinte, meu submisso e obediente cachorrinho humano Jake me lambia todo o corpo nu e principalmente a intimidade encharcada de desejo, por causa da voz sensual de um anjo, que ecoava ao longe._

_O pulsar da minha intimidade, ouvindo a voz macia que sussurrava obscenidades, enquanto meu cachorrinho encoleirado sorvia tudo e provocava sensações alucinantes na ponta de sua frenética língua me fez estremecer, apesar do sono. Eu agarrava e puxava meus lençóis, buscava apoio na cabeceira da cama e batia com a cabeça descontrolada na madeira ali... _

_Ainda podia ouvir minhas batidas na madeira da cama..._

_**.**_

_**~ Flashback Mode Off ~**_

_**.**_

As pancadas abafadas em sua memória mesclaram-se às firmes batidas em sua porta, que a fizeram retornar assustada ao presente.

– Entre... – autorizou recompondo-se.

Quem abriu a porta timidamente, surpreendendo Bella, foi Alice Brandon.

– Podemos conversar alguns minutos antes do ensaio? – a pergunta não foi mais do que um sussurro tímido e constrangido.

– Sim... Claro... – ela não chegou a gaguejar, mas a resposta saiu arrastada ainda pelo choque. – Sente-se... – ofereceu uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

Alice se sentou e precisou de alguns segundos para começar a explicar o motivo de sua visita, após um longo e profundo suspiro:

– Bom... Acho que cabe a mim avisar sobre meu desligamento da orquestra e poupar-lhe o constrangimento de precisar me demitir...

– Desligamento?... Por quê? – assustou-se Bella, enrugando as sobrancelhas.

Alice arfou, quase chegando a corar.

– Acredito que não teríamos um clima muito agradável com nós duas trabalhando juntas desse jeito... Não depois que tudo foi exposto publicamente de uma forma tão trágica...

– Você está falando de seu caso com meu ex e falecido noivo?

– Hã... Sim. – pausa extremamente constrangida. Alice continuou. – E agora com o assassinato de... Lauren. Bom, estou me sentindo um pouco ameaçada e pensei em deixar New York...

– Bom, e sou eu quem a ameaça?

– Não. Sei que você não seria capaz... – ela foi sincera.

Ela e Bella já se conheciam desde a adolescência. Ao contrário da maioria dos musicistas do corpo da Filarmônica, Alice Brandon era a única que, assim como ela, tinha um _pedigree_. Alice é a herdeira da grande fortuna agropecuária da família Brandon, de Biloxi – Mississipi. A pequena Mary Alice veio ainda criança, para estudar em New York e elas cursaram o mesmo internato; assim como anos depois, frequentaram _Julliard_ por dois anos. Poderia ter sido por mais tempo, mas Bella se formaria muito antes do que o necessário, com honras ao mérito e fama de virtuose, a qual a célebre escola teve muito pouco a acrescentar na formação musical. Seu talento era inato e a impecável educação musical era obra de Charlie Swan, e somente a própria Bella sabe o quanto isso custou à sua infância e adolescência.

Alice não. Amava a música, sempre foi uma criança e uma jovem extremamente musical, mas não tinha nem metade do talento de Bella. Começara errando na escolha de seu instrumento... A harpa denotava com seu som doce e romântico, muito de sua própria personalidade, mas não era o melhor instrumento para quem queria uma carreira. Afinal, é muito mais fácil para um bom violinista vir a se tornar _spalla_ e maestro, como vinha sendo o caso de Bella. Um harpista não poderia cobiçar a posição de _spalla_; o que dificultava, e muito, que se chegasse à regente.

A sorte é que Alice não precisava se sustentar somente com a música...!

Entretanto, as duas jamais foram exatamente unidas pela música. Muito pelo contrário...

Bella se sobressaía sempre e isso incomodava o ego e o orgulho de Alice. Logo, ela iniciaria uma velada e unilateral competição com sua colega violinista. Unilateral porque Bella jamais a correspondeu... O incômodo de Alice era patente para as colegas e professores do internato, mas Bella sequer tomava conhecimento dele, o que só deixava Alice mais furiosa.

Foram anos como coadjuvante de Bella Swan nos eventos musicais do Internato Wilson; foi a inveja de ver Bella se formar dois anos antes do que ela em _Julliard_ e já se tornar _spalla_ da Filarmônica de New York. E o pior de tudo, a humilhação de fazer seu teste para ingressar ao corpo de instrumentistas da Filarmônica, com a implacável _spalla_, que já havia adquirido a fama de _Dama de Ferro_.

Qual foi sua vingança?...

Um ano depois, Alice se envolveria com Mike Newton, que naquela época, tinha acabado de firmar o noivado com Bella...

Elas ainda se estudavam mutuamente durante estes intermináveis instantes. Bella lhe enxergou a sinceridade e talvez alguma culpa. Alice lutava para compreender o sentimento estranho por Bella que sentia crescer dentro de si. Já não a odiava mais... Chegava agora a se perguntar se um dia, de fato, a odiou... Não seria ódio de si mesma por jamais suplantá-la?...

Ela se acreditava apaixonada por Mike há tanto tempo... Recordou a última conversa que tiveram antes de sua morte e a dor que as palavras cruéis dele lhe causaram:

"_Você foi... Uma boa foda... E SÓ!... O quê ficar contigo pode me oferecer? No quê você pode me ajudar com minha carreira?... Acorda! Você realmente acreditava quando eu falava em nós ficarmos juntos?"_

Sim... Ela agora se sentia culpada pelo que fizera a sua antiga colega de internato... Se ao menos ela tivesse alguém para desabafar... Alguém de confiança, que ela pudesse contar tudo. Contar o que foi fazer no apartamento dele, naquela madrugada...

No entanto, Bella interrompeu suas aflitivas reflexões, declarando:

– Alice, não serei hipócrita a ponto de fazer de você o "bode expiatório" dessa situação. Sei que muitas outras devem ter passado pela cama dele, enquanto Mike estava comigo...! – revelou calmamente. – Posso imaginar que grande parte delas, de fato, seja do corpo de instrumentistas da Filarmônica. Metade destas pela inveja irracional que sentem de mim... E a outra metade por pura raiva da... _"Dama de Ferro"_! – acentuou mordaz.

A harpista arfou ao descobrir que Bella sempre soube do sugestivo apelido. Bella apenas continuou seu discurso lúcido e franco:

– Mas, de você, eu tenho pena...! – Alice cerrou os olhos por um segundo, depois fitou Bella sentindo amargor em sua boca. – Você tentou se igualar a mim desde criança e não conseguiu!... Tentou me "roubar" o noivo, mas foi iludida e descartada por ele, na primeira oportunidade...! – breve pausa.

Alice sequer respirava; seus olhos já estavam rasos d'água. Bella declarou:

– Alice... Eu sei o quanto você também foi vítima dele...!

A jovem harpista apenas arqueou-se em pranto silencioso. Bella levantou-se e circundando sua mesa com passos lentos e estudados, foi até ela oferecendo seus braços. Ainda chorando, Alice se levantou e aceitou a oferta.

Bella acrescentou num murmúrio, de repente, surpresa com a perfeição com que a pequena Alice encaixou-se em seu abraço:

– Não aceito sua demissão Alice... Nós nunca fomos as melhores amigas... Eu sequer amigas tive...! Meu único e melhor amigo sempre foi o _Stradivarius_!... – Alice riu brevemente em meio às lágrimas. – Mike não merece nem mesmo acabar com o fraco vínculo que tínhamos do internato... Vamos unir nossas decepções com ele e transformá-las numa verdadeira amizade...

Alice assentiu com a cabeça encaixada no pescoço de Bella, e aliviada, agarrou aquele generoso perdão, sem conseguir dizer nada, com sua garganta ainda embargada.

Passados alguns minutos, Bella a afastou e sorrindo, lembrou:

– Vamos descer juntas para o ensaio? – Alice secou as lágrimas e o nariz vermelho e afirmando com a cabeça, suspirou. – Use meu banheiro para lavar o rosto e se retocar. Tenho maquiagem em minha bolsa...

Meia hora depois, elas chegaram juntas ao imenso anfiteatro do _Fisher Hall_. Sam Uley fazia a passagem do naipe das _madeiras_, do qual é o responsável. Embora um leigo não pudesse identificar, eles tocavam suas rotinas do arranjo de _Broken-hearted__ Girl_. Bella sinalizou para que não parassem porque ela havia chegado e esperou que eles terminassem, posicionando-se à frente da Filarmônica; fazendo com isso com que todos que estavam fora de seus lugares fossem imediatamente tomar assento, respeitosamente.

– Todos os grupos já passaram suas rotinas dos arranjos que disponibilizei? – ela perguntou no seu usual tom severo e sério.

Ela usava um vestido _evasé_ azul marinho com pequeninos _poás_ marfim, feito de seda discretamente transparente. Um cinto fino de couro marfim marcava-lhe a cintura, e combinava perfeitamente com seus _peep toes_ da mesma cor.

Os líderes de cada grupo de instrumentos confirmaram e ela assentiu satisfeita, antes de anunciar:

– Muito bem... Antes de começarmos a juntar os sons dessa música mesmo que as madeiras passaram agora... Preciso anunciar minha escolha para novo _spalla_ da Filarmônica de New York... – ela fez uma pausa de suspense, esperando que todos alcançassem a importância de suas palavras.

O clima ali imediatamente ganhou uma tensão palpável, principalmente entre os violinistas; muito embora a escolha fosse até um tanto óbvia. Bella continuou:

– Eu escolhi Jacob Black para ocupar meu lugar de _spalla_!... – declarou Bella, permitindo que seu tom subisse uma oitava.

Todos aplaudiram o jovem Jake, que se levantou sorrindo e lançou um olhar entre a exasperação cúmplice, a timidez e o agradecimento à Bella. Ele, de pé, agradeceu aos aplausos e cumprimentos de alguns instrumentistas que saudaram o novo _spalla_ arrancando fugazes acordes de seus instrumentos, por apenas dois segundos. Bella prosseguiu:

– Dessa forma, não tivemos grandes mudanças aqui... Por isso dispensei a minha apresentação formal como nova regente, que o conselho queria fazer a vocês... Vamos continuar com nosso trabalho normalmente e hoje iniciaremos a nossa preparação para a gravação do programa de TV com a cantora de música pop, Beyoncé... Todos sabem o quanto eu era contrária a nossa participação neste evento, mas mudei de ideia e aceitei que a orquestra tomasse parte disso, para divulgar o trabalho de vocês... O nosso trabalho...! – ela fez uma pausa, tomou sua batuta em punho e batendo levemente com ela no pequeno púlpito, chamou a atenção e a concentração dos músicos para si.

Houve um minuto de silêncio em que Bella fez um vigoroso movimento erguendo seus braços ao alto. Um segundo de pausa nesta posição de expectativa e ela os desceu decididamente, num movimento cheio de significado para os músicos e a melodia hipnotizante da Filarmônica completa irradiou-se pelo ambiente, expandindo-se em acústica e sonoridade arrepiantes, a partir dos gestos da maestrina.

Eles tocaram aquela música completa e Bella preparou-se para corrigir alguns erros de andamento. Foi quando alguns intrusos ousaram interromper seu ensaio, acompanhados por uma vermelha Jessica, que fazia às vezes de Carlisle de onze dias atrás.

Bella girou seu corpo e lançou um injetado olhar de reprovação ao ruidoso grupo que vinha descendo o corredor principal da plateia vazia. Seus olhos primeiro se arregalaram, depois se tornaram úmidos num segundo, quando ela reconheceu Edward entre eles.

Ele parecia incomodado e preocupado e vinha por último de cabeça baixa. Emmett vinha à frente ao lado de Jessica e outra mulher que Bella não reconheceu. Foi ele quem falou, assim que Bella tinha se recuperado do choque e se aproximado deles com passos duros:

– Desculpe pela interrupção, Ms. Swan...! – muito cínico, deixando claro que já estava a par de tudo que acontecera na sexta à noite. Bella corou, ele continuou. – Mas permita-me apresentar a Ms. Cooper... Montina Cooper, uma das _Mamas_!...

Bella o fitou com os olhos apertados por um átimo de segundo, depois olhou para a visitante, sem entender nada do que Emmett estava falando.

"_Mamas?... O que são Mamas?..."_ pensou.

Ainda sem ousar encontrar o olhar de Edward, assim tão próximo; Bella não foi capaz de falar. Entre a profunda irritação e a latente tensão de tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Onze dias se passaram desde que eles se conheceram ali mesmo. Naquele exato e sagrado local. Seu travesseiro ainda tinha o cheiro dele, seu corpo ainda ardia de lembrar o exato segundo em que o corpo dele expulsou seu prazer dentro de si.

No entanto, ela ainda permanecia determinada a não ser a _garota do coração partido_...! E sua sinfônica ter acabado de executar aquela exata música só corroborava este sentimento. Por este motivo, ela inspirou profundamente e ao expelir o ar, construiu uma terrível _bitchface_ para Emmett e a tal Montina. Apesar de saber que agora era tarde demais para expulsá-los dali a ponta pés...

Ela já se comprometera com o show...

Edward, por sua vez, a fitava com uma serenidade gelada que a assustou. Entretanto, ele duelava contra si mesmo para não se trair. Ele lutava para não imaginar o que todos fariam se ele a puxasse pela cintura para junto de si e colasse sua boca na dela; a penetrasse com a língua para que Bella nunca-jamais-em-tempo-algum se esquecesse da forma que ele a penetrou com seu membro rijo de paixão.

Enxergando a dúvida no olhar de Bella, Emmett elucidou matreiro:

– _The Mamas_ é como são conhecidas as _backvocals_ da Beyoncé...! Não sabia? – Montina sorriu pra ele, jogando charme e adorando ser o centro das atenções. Emmett continuou. – Um dos produtores da Beyoncé nos ligou hoje cedo, avisando que a Bey, preocupada com a qualidade dos arranjos para o show, designou a Ms. Cooper aqui para acompanhar o ensaio dessa manhã e colocar a voz em pelo menos uma canção...

Bella piscou os dois olhos sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Edward prendeu a respiração, querendo matar Emmett por usar aquele tom com Bella na frente da Montina...

Mas foi a própria Montina que interveio, antes que Bella expulsasse a todos dali:

– De forma alguma que ela está preocupada com a qualidade dos arranjos!... – gorjeou de forma conciliadora, sacudindo a cabeça com alguma firmeza.

Edward suspirou aliviado. Montina continuou, após uma breve risada:

– Já percebi que o Emmett gosta de fazer piadas!... – sorrindo para ele. E, voltando-se para Bella, emendou. – A Bey sabe que o trabalho da Filarmônica de New York será o melhor de todos!... Ela só achou que eu podia ajudar... Que talvez vocês gostariam de ver como ficaria alguma canção com a letra...!

Bella assentiu lentamente, já mais controlada. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia...

"_Espera aí...!"_ Pensou consigo mesma. _"Talvez seja interessante testar o que aconteceria...! Será que... Ela voltaria?"_

De repente, algo que o Dr. Withlock lhe disse, voltou com força de sua memória:

"_Você precisa tentar se recordar e ganhar consciência do exato momento da mudança. (...) Você só poderá evitá-los quando ganhar consciência deles, Bella._ Você _deve controlá-la, e não o contrário. Se for preciso estimular outros surtos, utilizando o mesmo _"modus operandi_"... Faça isso. Mas esteja ativa no momento em que ela tenta tomar o controle... E_ lute!_"_

Então, Bella não racionalizou muito nas implicações e nas consequências... Apenas seguiu o fluxo. E, sorrindo para a _backvocal_ da estrela pop, convidou sorrindo:

– Por favor, junte-se a nós no palco, Ms. Cooper...! Tenho certeza de que irá me ajudar muito...! – _"Quem precisa de um_ 'modus operandi'_!"_ Pensou irônica.

Edward retesou-se com seu tom. Ele vira o exato momento em que a ideia formou-se na cabeça dela; ele enxergou o nítido brilho no olhar de quem pretendia aceitar um desafio mudo, uma missão impossível. Ele compreendeu que uma _"Guerra Fria"_ haveria de se instalar... Pensou em ligar para o Dr. Whitlock adivinhando acertadamente que aquilo só podia ser ideia dele... Mas preferiu não se precipitar... Talvez fosse como quando é somente o som do CD... Ou talvez ela tivesse a oportunidade de testar alguma teoria de seu psiquiatra!...

As duas caminharam de braços dados até o palco, com cochichos cheios de intimidade:

– Me chame de Montina, honey... – sorriu a integrante das Mamas, e Bella aquiesceu sorridente.

Edward e Emmett as seguiram. Jessica voltou para a diretoria. Edward estava tenso e Emmett frustrado por não ter conseguido causar a irritação que desejara na _Dama de Ferro_.

Uma vez no palco, o burburinho curioso dos músicos cessou, quando Bella explicou:

– Quero apresentar-lhes a Ms. Montina Cooper...! Ela é uma das... _backvocals_ da... Beyoncé. E está aqui, gentilmente, para nos ajudar no ensaio! Não é _ma-ra-vi-lho-so?_ – seus instrumentistas se entreolharam estranhando seu comportamento agridoce.

Bella pediu que providenciassem um dos microfones já ligados para Montina Cooper. Esta se posicionou ao lado próxima a Bella, bem ao lado do piano de Leah. Bella avisou:

– Muito bem, Montina, querida! Antes de vocês chegarem havíamos acabado de tocar _Broken-Hearted Girl_... O que acha de tentarmos esta?

– Perfeito!...

– Ótimo! – sorriu Bella já de frente para a sinfônica e de costas pra ele. Mas ainda assim, Edward mal respirava. Ela pediu. – Leah, por favor, dê o tom para a Montina...

Leah, sem dizer nada, virou-se e tocou uma nota no piano. Depois alguns acordes suaves e harmônicos. Montina sorriu para ela e assentiu animada, já com o microfone na mão.

Bella repetiu seu peculiar gesto e ergueu os braços, trazendo a atenção de todos os músicos para si. Novo segundo de expectativa se fez e quando ela abaixou seus braços, o som inundou a todos novamente.

Edward arrepiou-se. A mão direita foi, involuntariamente, varrer a desordem de seus cabelos. No sinal de Bella, Montina começou a cantar os primeiros versos, sorrindo com a perfeição daquele tom inovador que a orquestra propunha para aquela canção da Bey.

Tudo, aparentemente, parecia correr bem. Entretanto, no final do refrão, para a surpresa dos músicos e da cantora, Bella apoiou-se no púlpito, com as pernas fraquejando e desmaiou nos braços fortes de seu novo _spalla_, que era o mais próximo e atento a cada movimento seu.

A música imediatamente parou, e um _"Oh..."_ em uníssono fez-se ouvir entre os instrumentistas. Jacob não a levantou, mas a sacudiu freneticamente preocupado, chamando:

– _Bella... Bella..._

Alice também correu e em dois segundos Edward e Emmett já estavam no palco. Muitos músicos só não levantaram porque já era muita gente sobre ela, e isso não poderia ajudar em nada. Outros não se importavam mesmo...

Vendo que não estava fazendo progresso algum com Bella ali no chão do palco, o próprio Jacob, a levantou nos braços e já assumindo sua autoridade de _spalla_, declarou:

– Vou levá-la para sua sala na diretoria...

Edward enxergou tudo vermelho ao perceber o tom possessivo dele, a forma desesperada e preocupada como agia diante do desmaio, e como a tratava com intimidade, chamando-a pelo restrito apelido...

Ele já vivera demais para reconhecer quando um homem estava com os quatro pneus arriados por uma mulher... E pior, podia imaginar que fosse totalmente platônico, a julgar pela recente condição de noiva cega e fiel ao puto do Mike Newton.

No entanto, ele não poderia segui-los imediatamente, como ensaiou fazer. Emmett o segurou restritivamente pelo braço e esfregou seu celular tocando exigente em meio àquela confusão. Como Edward franziu o cenho, ele explicou:

– É a Rose, cara! Eu preciso atender!... Fica com a Montina, não podemos deixá-la sozinha aqui com essa confusão...

Ele ia replicar, mas murchou. Devia isso a Emm... Ainda se sentia um pouco culpado pelo que aconteceu. Aquiesceu, com o rosto tenso e lívido. Ele poderia atender seu telefonema... E, é claro, que a Montina não poderia ficar sozinha ali. Afinal, eles estavam ali a acompanhando a trabalho.

Emmett se afastou atendendo sua chamada ansiosamente e ele foi acalmar a _Mama_, que arfava chocada:

– _Oh meu deus..._ Espero que ela esteja bem...!

Durante todos estes minutos, algo acontecia no subconsciente da regente desacordada. No caminho para sua sala, nos braços de Jacob; Bella de fato, ganhava consciência sobre o exato momento da troca.

Ela contemplou sua simbólica moeda dourada... Era nisso que toda sua essência consistia nestes últimos dias de descobertas metafísicas, decepções devastadoras, paixões avassaladoras e alegrias violentas...

Ela era duas pessoas diferentes... As duas faces de uma mesma moeda.

Bella Swan de um lado e Sasha Fierce do outro... A moeda foi novamente jogada para o alto.

Uma célebre frase ecoando em sua mente: _"Ser ou não ser...?"_

Porém, no momento em que sua moeda ia cair na palma de sua mão. Uma ágil e pequena mãozinha interveio e a pegou antes. Para surpresa de Bella – que pulou confusa – tratava-se da Fierce.

Sasha Fierce lançou-lhe um olhar vitorioso e mostrou sua face forçadamente, por ela, voltada para cima; antes de sair rebolando vitoriosamente e roubando de Bella a moeda que lhe dava o controle das personalidades...

Jacob adentrou o hall da diretoria, com Bella nos braços, deixando Jessica assustada e perplexa:

– Oh deus... O que houve com ela, Jake?...

– Abre a porta pra mim... – ele demandou com a voz alterada pelo esforço e pelo estresse.

– Vou chamar uma ambulância... – gritou Jessica, puxando a porta e deixando-o acomodá-la no divã de veludo negro.

Só que ela já despertava piscando seguidamente. Jake suspirou aliviado:

– Bella... Está voltando!... Graças a...

– Bella não, _Baby Boy_... – ela interrompeu já puxando os grampos que lhe prendiam os cachos marrons avermelhados. – Me chame de Sasha Fierce...

Jake franziu o rosto, sem entender absolutamente nada daquela conversa.

"_Baby boy?... Do que ela está falando?" _Ele se perguntava.

Ela, no entanto, não lhe daria tempo de compreender e acrescentaria provocante com voz de tele-sexo e olhar faminto:

– _Oh, meu _Baby Boy_..._ _Você está na minha mente e nas minhas fantasias..._ – Jake parou de respirar.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo... Todos seus sonhos eróticos com sua "chefe" estavam realmente acontecendo?...

Ela levantou-se sustentando o confuso e brilhante olhar apaixonado dele e Jake moveu-se como um imã dando-lhe algum espaço. Ela confessou:

– Hoje, _Baby Boy_, _VOCÊ_ será o meu _Jay-z!_... Me deixa ver esse pau gostoso que você tem aí, deixa... – o queixo dele caiu e o referido pau subiu em antecipação. Seu corpo, um pouco desequilibrado pelo pouco espaço no divã tombou sentado, e a Fierce avançou no zíper de sua calça. – Acho que ele deve ser sabor caramelo!... – o referido contorceu-se muito rígido.

Jake ajudou-a a retirar sua calça e cueca e exposto para a avaliação de Sasha Fierce gemeu quando ela cerrou punhos em torno de sua extensão, aprovando.

Sasha Fierce passou a língua umedecendo seus lábios sequiosos por conhecer o sabor do membro em sua mão. Sua cabeça mergulhou ávida para entre as pernas do jovem _spalla_; quando de repente, a porta foi escancarada por alguém...

Eles viraram em sincronia. Jake corou constrangido e a Fierce revirou os olhos exasperada.

Era Edward...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**N/B: Hi pessoas!**_  
><em><strong> Eu já tô morta com esse final, e vocês?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Eu só não vou assassinar minha amiga-alfa porque eu PRECISO do próximo cap!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Brincadeira!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vamos deixar um milhão de reviews pra ela correr com o cap seguinte antes que a gente surte e tenha um piripaque!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Vejo vcs no próximo!<strong>_  
><em><strong> Bjos!<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_

_**N/A: * - Fazendo menção à música Diva da Beyoncé! =)**_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> ** - Esse lance da moeda é parte do DVD e está no vídeo que passei o link lá no meu perfil! ;)<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> Bom, 1º. O que acharam do SFPOV? Tô surtanto aqui pra saber! então, me contem por review!<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> 2º. Amei o cap todo, mas a Bella dando uma de Miranda Pristley pra cima da Jessica me divertiu mto enquanto escrevia! ahsuahsuahsuahs<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> 3º. O pedido da minha querida Deia era que a Bella tivesse uma amiga... Bella está mto sozinha, eu coloquei a Alice meio antagônica a ela... e eu acatei e tratei de aproximá-las... O que complica uma série de coisas, pq a SF odeia a Alice, né? =D<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> 4º. Sim! teremos a parte II deste cap!<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> 5º. E por último, mas ñ menos importante... Coloquei os links com as fotos dos personagens no final do texto dos caps no Nyah! A maior parte está nos primeiros caps, pois está tudo na ordem em que cada personagem aparece na história! Confiram! Vão se surpreender com algumas escolhas! ahsuahsuahs<strong>_  
><em><strong> Obrigada a ana_candeo por me ajudar com isso! *-*<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> Enfim! Bjokas a todas que tem lido e comentado todos os cap! Vcs me emocionam de vdd, meninas e só estou aqui hj graças a vcs: queridas Titinha, JovannaCullen e Deia!<strong>___  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> Obrigada por ler! Volto em breve!<strong>_  
><em><strong> bjokas! *.*<strong>_  
><em><strong> .<strong>_  
><em><strong> AH! Me sigam no twitter!<strong>_  
><em><strong> annajoycms<strong>_  
><em><strong> Eu sigo de volta!<strong>_


	8. JACOB Também! – BABY BOY II

**_.  
><em>**

**_N/A: Yay! Trago nosso 8º cap!_**

**_Bom, os links para a música são os mesmos do cap passado! Não deixem de ouvir! ;)_**

**_Começamos o cap com um SFPOV, seguido de um BPOV. A partir do último verso da letra (parte da Bey – "_****So don't you fight it** / _Então não lute contra isso..."_**_), começa a narrativa em 3ª pessoa que segue até o final!_**

**_Nos vemos nas notas finais! Espero que se divirtam! Boa leitura! *-* _**

**_._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

8. JACOB (Também!) – BABY BOY II

**.**

**SFPOV**

**.**

– _Esta é uma festinha privé, branquelo..._ – avisei irritada, enquanto o _Baby-babaca-boy_ buscava suas calças dispensadas ao chão, a fim de se cobrir rapidamente. – _E você. NÃO. Foi. Convidado..._ – cuspi cada palavra, arqueando uma sombracelha e tratando de fuzilar aquele abusado com sangue nos olhos.

Edward, no entanto, não se deixou intimidar...

Bateu a porta atrás de si e avançou para cima de mim, impetuosamente.

– _O caralho que não...!_ – discordou secamente, ao me agarrar pelo braço e me afastar de um estupefato Jake; cujo corpo em modo estátua, só era capaz de mover os lábios, que abriam e fechavam sem parar. _Idiota..._

O imbecil não pôde dizer e nem fazer nada. Apenas cobriu seu pau duro e frustrado, quando suas bochechas visivelmente coraram, apesar de seu tom de pele moreno.

Edward, por sua vez, me levantou pelo braço e, me afastando do divã, me pressionou contra a mesa de trabalho de Bella.

Eu teria me debatido e armado um verdadeiro escarcéu, assim como fiz na delegacia; mas seu olhar era um misto de desafio, ultraje, irritação e... desejo.

_Especialmente_, desejo.

Aquela porra de olhar me desarmou totalmente!...

Pois, apesar do boquete que ele me pegou começando a fazer no _Baby Boy_ há apenas alguns minutos, apesar do sexo fácil com o Ursão, ou com o James-policial-piranha e/ou até com a delicinha da Vick; eu de repente... Não mais que de repente, descobri a velocidade avassaladora da capacidade incapacitante de Edward Cullen em fazer minha calcinha ensopar... Sobretudo, quando ele chegava assim... _Me enfrentando_, falando mais grosso que eu... _Xingando...!_

_Putz!..._ Perdi a porra do foco... Senti uma náusea repentina que subia pelo meu estômago, do mesmo jeito que acontecia quando... _Ele_... _Mi-Mike_ me tocava... Só que ao mesmo tempo é completamente diferente...

Porra... Mike não me olhava daquele jeito! Seu olhar era gélido...

_O que está acontecendo aqui?... Tô fodida... _

Ele ficou assim uns dez segundos, arquejando a um centímetro da minha boca. Olhos verdes febris. Escurecidos... A mão que apertava meu braço subiu lentamente num caminho de brasa até meu rosto e me segurou o queixo com força, enquanto seu outro braço fechou um círculo de ferro em minha cintura. Ele nunca agiu assim comigo... E eu não podia estar amando mais...!

– Maldita... – ele sussurrou tão intensamente raivoso. Senti seu hálito na minha língua. – Maldita... – repetiu, esfregando sua ereção entre minhas pernas, que desgraçadas filhas da puta, se abriram automaticamente...! _Porra! Fiquei zonza..._

Edward invadiu minha boca com a sua, violentamente, num beijo que mais parecia uma agressão. Comecei a sentir pequenos choques elétricos na zona crítica onde ele se roçava sacana. Do mesmo jeito inesperado que o beijo começou, ele terminou bruscamente, e foi quando percebi que eu já estava sentada de pernas abertas na mesa de trabalho da mosca morta, com o homem dela encaixado em mim.

Ele já havia levantado o vestido e foi o movimento selvagem de sua mão direita arrebentando a renda da calcinha, que me fez voltar a alguns segundos de razão. Minha necessidade de fricção já beirava os limites da dor física e Edward traçava veredas de brasa úmida com sua língua pelo meu pescoço e colo.

Consegui ter um vislumbre de Jacob levantando-se, num ímpeto, e vindo cobrar satisfações, miseravelmente intimidado:

– Hei... Quem você pensa que é... – murmurou, constrangido.

Edward virou e respondeu azedo:

– Sou o macho dessa vadia aqui... E vou fazê-la se convencer disso de uma vez por todas... Portanto, _não. Se. Meta..._ – acho que ovulei nos dois ovários ao mesmo tempo...

Jacob recuou amedrontado com algo que viu nos olhos de Edward. Ele estava totalmente desfigurado. Enlouquecido.

Ele abriu suas calças e apontou aquele pau enorme e delicioso dele na minha direção. Minhas pálpebras oscilaram. Meus olhos giraram nas órbitas, insanos; quando ele esfregou a cabeça do pau em minha fenda apertada pela posição sobre a mesa.

– Maldita gostosa... Apertada pra caralho... _VOCÊS SÃO MINHAS... MINHAS..._ – ele gemeu roucamente, ao se enterrar em mim com uma violência jamais usada antes.

Não deixei passar o plural... Mas não pude retrucar, pois sem pensar no que eu fazia, empurrei os objetos que estavam sobre a mesa para o chão; pouco me importando com o barulho, e poupando o _laptop_ ainda ligado na outra ponta. Edward me ajudou nisso e meu corpo desfaleceu derretido feito gelatina sobre a madeira maciça, enquanto ele me arrombava com tanta força que podíamos ouvir o som de sua pelve se chocando em minha carne.

Pude ouvir gritos histéricos, que só reconheci como sendo meus; um minuto depois. Não pude interrompê-los. Aquela foda estava boa demais...

– Você vai... parar de me punir... _Não sou o Mike..._ Está me ouvindo?... – ele repetia incoerente e entrecortado, ofegando com o esforço.

Os choques elétricos redobraram e se espalharam fluindo continuamente entre nossos corpos. Totalmente dominada pelo império dos sentidos dele – seu cheiro, seu sabor, suas investidas, sua beleza perfeita entre o angelical e o másculo, suas palavras com aquela voz... – eu estiquei meu braço direito e alcançando o teclado do computador, digitei com dificuldade e sem pensar um _"PUTA QUE O PARIU YEAH..."_,que teclando o _"enter"_ em seguida, foi tuitado para todos os músicos da sinfônica, membros do conselho e ex-alunas do Internato que seguiam a mosca morta no _"Twitter"_.

Eu não conseguia verbalizar nada. Só sentir. Gritar. Ondular meu corpo; sequiosa pelo pau que me demarcava como território seu. E aquilo era totalmente diferente daquela primeira vez na semana passada. Eu sentia como se na semana passada, ele estivesse muito mais com Bella Swan do que comigo, apesar de ter gritado meu nome quando gozamos...

Agora não. Agora era Edward Cullen fodendo Sasha Fierce. Com força. Me fazendo ver estrelas, me fazendo compreender que Mike está morto e enterrado. Não só a sete palmos de terra, mas em minha mente e meu coração também. Edward está vivo. Perfurando a prova disso dentro de mim, vez após outra...

Perdida nesta complexa epifania; senti meu corpo estremecer seguidamente, com o êxtase do clímax que se espalhou.

– Vai gozar?... Isso é pra você aprender... que essa sua bocetinha... só goza assim envolvendo meu pau... Safada... Linda. Perfeita... – sussurrou ainda mais arquejante, com o aumento da velocidade das estocadas insanas. – Eu sou o seu... _Dom_... Está me ouvindo?

Quando ele disse isso, me joguei sem pensar:

– _Yep_... Sou sua _Submissa_... – miei num fio de voz.

Um uivo rouco eclodiu na garganta dele e nós gozamos juntos. Completos. Seu líquido me preencheu quente e eu tive um minuto de experiência extracorpórea.

Foi o suficiente para vislumbrar a moeda de ouro sendo arremessada ao alto... Não pude fazer nada para recuperá-la... Ainda estava fraca e dominada pelo poder da compreensão que se abateu sobre mim...

"_Também estou apaixonada pelo branquelo Edward Cullen...?"_ – sibilei mentalmente, aterrorizada; sem me dar conta de que havia perdido o controle novamente.

Bella pegou a moeda para si e mostrando sua face voltada para cima, vitoriosa, me respondeu secamente:

– Mas ele é _meu_... – antes de voltar e me deixar ali... Apavorada. Perplexa. Perdida. Amarrada.

_Apaixonada...?_

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Retornei com meu corpo esparramado sobre a mesa de minha nova sala. Edward ainda estava dentro de mim, e também havia desfalecido sobre meu abdômen coberto pelo vestido que – _agradecidamente!_ – não chegou a deixar meu corpo.

Ele estava ofegante e muito suado, espalhava beijinhos repetidos ali. Eu não pude afastá-lo. Primeiro, porque quem desfrutou daquele orgasmo fora a _outra_... Aquela traidora ordinária... Segundo, porque eu ainda estava aturdida com tudo que vivenciei em minha mente. Dr. Withlock tinha razão!... Eu consegui ganhar consciência do mecanismo de troca...! A moeda de ouro, a forma como eu a deixava controlar tudo antes e como agora pude me aproveitar da distração da Fierce, no exato momento em que ela gozou, e recuperar o controle de minha consciência...

Alguém limpou a garganta, num som bem alto. Foi o que me fez despertar totalmente e assustada:

– _JAKE?... Oh meu deus..._ – guinchei em pânico quando levantei a cabeça para ver quem poderia estar ali.

Ele estava _ali_? Vendo tudo isso? _Oh meu... Merda..._

Empurrei Edward e consertei meu corpo, puxando meus cabelos, que foram presos num coque com duas batutas reservas que estavam por ali. O queixo de Edward caiu com a compreensão de que eu estava de volta.

– Bella?... – ele finalmente tentou confirmar, colocando suas calças no lugar. – Nós... Quer dizer... – parecia que eu acabara de dar um flagrante nele...!

Essa situação é ridícula! Absurda!...

– Tudo bem, Edward... Não tenho muita clareza, mas pelas nossas posições posso imaginar o que está acontecendo aqui... – me empertiguei, irracionalmente.

– Bella... Me deixa explicar... Eu cheguei aqui e _ela_...

Jacob agora tinha as sombracelhas franzidas como se tentasse resolver um complicado problema matemático.

– Não importa Edward... Nós conversaremos depois. – suspirei profundamente.

Tanto a pensar sobre tudo isso... Não me lembro de tudo o que ela fez, mas ganhei consciência da troca!... Assim como o Dr. Withlock recomendou! Os dois ainda me olhavam assustados. Jake, visivelmente, não estava entendendo nada de todo aquele diálogo. Edward parecia surpreso pela troca tão lúcida... Lembro-me exatamente porque ela perdeu o controle e como peguei a moeda...

– Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – perguntei.

– Não muito... – respondeu Edward prontamente. – Os músicos e a Montina ainda esperam por notícias suas...

– Então vamos descer... – decretei.

Jacob tratou de vestir rapidamente sua calça. A boxer estava molhada... Parece que alguém andou se tocando enquanto observava Edward e Sasha!...

Limpei-me como pude no banheiro e ajeitei meu vestido. Teria de descer sem calcinha, Edward a fez em pedaços. Foi ele que abriu a porta, tão logo os três estivessem prontos e isso foi repentino demais para alguém que se ainda esgueirava do outro lado.

Jessica Stanley caiu no chão da minha sala, nos surpreendendo. Blusa de seda aberta. Coque desfeito. Suor escorrendo nas têmporas. Saia de secretária levantada. Calcinha abaixada nas coxas brancas. Polegar persistente no clitóris. Dedo médio encravado na intimidade untada.

É!... Parece que nossa plateia era maior do que imaginávamos!...

– _Oh meu santo deus...!_ – sibilou corando violentamente e já se pondo de pé. – _Eu... eu... Oh deus, Ms. Swan... eu sinto..._ – reprimi a risada e espezinhei.

– _Mas que falta de decoro é essa?_ – meu tom subindo uma oitava. Ela quase chorou.

– Eu... Me... Me... Desculpe... – ela mal podia nos encarar.

– _Desapareça da minha frente agora mesmo!_ – cuspi.

Jessica disparou na direção do banheiro e nós voltamos ao anfiteatro.

Marchamos pelos corredores do _Fisher Hall_ e o silêncio caracterizava a tensão palpável entre nós. Eu estava arrasada de ciúmes e raiva irracionais. Edward parecia nervoso, sabendo que eu deveria estar magoada com ele por ter transado com ela novamente, e pior...! Ainda na frente de Jake.

Jake... Ele era o mais afetado de nós três. Quase bufava, muito embora sua expressão não fosse de raiva, mas sim de mágoa e eu, repentinamente, me vi de coração partido por ter provocado isso nele... Ele demonstrou ser um amigo tão bom...

Sim... eu sei que _eu_ não fiz nada!... A culpa é _dela_... Mas _ele_ não sabe disso!

Como aquela biscate pôde magoá-lo desse jeito?...

O som dos instrumentos acompanhando a Montina num improviso de _Baby Boy_ já podia ser ouvido de onde nós estávamos. No justo instante em que abriríamos a porta a fim de ganhar o anfiteatro, eu parei e busquei o olhar magoado de Jacob:

– Jake, eu... Preciso dizer que sinto muito... Há algumas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe... É que desde que...

– Bella...! Você não tem que se justificar!... – intrometeu-se Edward.

Algo parecido com ciúme brilhando na imensidão verde dos seus olhos. Lancei-lhe um olhar exasperado. Eu ia retrucar, mas Jake completou:

– É verdade, Ms. Isabella...! – não deixei passar o retorno da formalidade. – Não precisa se justificar. Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida... Só, por favor, não me envolva mais nos seus joguinhos...

Cerrei meus olhos. Como explicar?... Eu apenas não podia... Não podia.

Ele adiantou-se e abrindo a porta impetuosamente retornou ao palco, descendo todo o setor de cadeiras térreas.

Quando eu ia segui-lo Edward me segurou pelo braço:

– Bella, por favor... Vamos conversar... – meu coração disparou.

Seu tom era tão atormentado. Eu simplesmente não encontrava lugar em meu coração e minha mente para qualquer mágoa injustificada com ele. É claro que eu podia compreender o quanto tudo isso devia ser complexo pra ele também. E não foi por isso que tentei afastá-lo?... É claro que, no fundo, eu já sabia que Edward estava apaixonado pela Fierce...

Como se pudesse ler minha mente, ele acrescentou em minhas costas, eu ainda não havia sido capaz de virar e enfrentar seu olhar:

– Acho que já lhe disse isso, mas eu preciso repetir... É tarde demais pra me afastar agora, Bella!... Já estou apaixonado por... você...

Ele hesitou discretamente antes do _"você"_ e isso me apertou o peito. Edward, no entanto, aproveitou meu momento de fraqueza e me obrigou a girar o corpo, ficando de frente pra ele. Mas eu ainda relutei em levantar meus olhos. O olhar dele me desarmaria de vez, eu já estava em seus braços. Presa pela cintura, sentindo seu cheiro delicioso e seu calor envolvendo meu corpo. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, mas era só a saudade absurda de tudo isso. Eu ainda estava no controle. Edward sondou minha fraca determinação e acrescentou em tom deliciosamente persuasivo:

– Nos dê mais uma chance, _love_... Ficamos muito vulneráveis quando estamos separados...

– Mas e ela, Edward...? Você acabou de...

– Shh... – me interrompeu docemente. – Eu precisava ser incisivo com ela... – seus lábios roçaram no alto da minha testa, num beijo cálido. Meu coração perdeu uma batida, mas eu ainda olhava para baixo, encarando seu peitoral quase colado em mim. Ele continuou. – Eu precisava tentar domesticá-la...

_Não conseguiu domesticá-la, somente conseguiu fazê-la descobrir-se apaixonada por você..._ Eu deveria ter dito. Mas apenas não consegui. Reconhecer isso era como entregá-lo de bandeja para a Fierce. Edward continuou sua argumentação:

– Ela não pode continuar te expondo desse jeito... Quando entrei em sua sala ela estava prestes a...

– Não, por favor... Eu prefiro nem saber... – a mágoa no olhar de Jake me dava uma boa noção.

– Não pretendia te magoar com isso, Bella... Minha intenção é sempre te ajudar... Eu... amo você...

Foi nesse instante que levantei meus olhos buscando os dele. E o que encontrei ali foi sinceridade pura. Cristalina. Aquilo me desarmou. Edward me entregava tanto e eu sequer jamais lhe disse o quanto eu o correspondia...

Ele não permitiu que eu formulasse a resposta, apenas aproximou nossos lábios e eu senti que estava perdida... O beijo foi um misto de delicadeza e paixão, sua língua me invadiu superficialmente, e nós apenas degustamos do encaixe perfeito de nossos lábios, o que já era delicioso demais...!

Minhas mãos foram matar a saudade da maciez de seus cabelos enquanto as suas passearam por minhas costas livremente, colocando pouca pressão no aperto inebriante e gentil.

Era tão patético...! Tentei terminar o que quer que tivéssemos no sábado pela manhã, para em apenas quarenta e oito horas me entregar novamente aos seus beijos, sem conseguir impedi-lo... Eu o queria demais! Só pra mim.

Edward partiu o beijo sorrindo e murmurou, fazendo meu coração sangrar:

– Obrigado, Bella...

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e suspirei aliviada, tentando deglutir o nó em minha garganta. Eu não poderia nos afastar novamente... Que egoísta eu sou...

Passados alguns segundos assim, Edward finalmente nos afastou e disse:

– Vamos... Ainda estão esperando por você...

Abrimos a porta de acesso ao anfiteatro e eles haviam acabado de improvisar _Baby Boy_. Eu ainda não havia terminado aquele arranjo, e o que eles conseguiram ficou realmente muito bom. O naipe de percussão, liderados por Embry, fizeram toda a diferença. Não ficou um som tão melódico quanto os arranjos que fiz e pensei que poderia ser uma excelente ideia, ter algo mais animado para o show, ainda sem se comparar com a batida sensual da versão original da música.

Edward foi juntar-se a Emmett que os aplaudia numa das cadeiras e eu subi ao palco, sendo recebida por Montina e Alice.

– _Menina..._ Você está bem? – cantou Montina, de forma muito peculiar e informal.

– Bella, o que foi aquilo? Ficamos todos muito preocupados aqui... – a visível sinceridade de Alice ainda me surpreendia.

Respondi às duas:

– Está tudo bem agora... Vamos continuar. – Alice assentiu sorrindo e voltou ao seu lugar.

Entretanto, neste exato instante, nos distraímos pelo som da porta por onde havíamos acabado de chegar. Era Jessica, que adentrou o anfiteatro, acompanhada por ninguém menos do que meu psiquiatra, Dr. Jasper Withlock.

Meus olhos faiscaram para Edward. Ele piscou e eu sorri com a certeza de que ele deve ter ligado para Jasper após meu desmaio.

Edward levantou-se e foi ao encontro dele. Vi que ele se apresentava ao meu médico, e resolvi não parar o ensaio novamente por conta disso. Num relance, notei que Jake não deixou passar nada do que estava acontecendo. Limpei minha garganta e falei alto me dirigindo a todos:

– Hã... Peço desculpas pela interrupção no ensaio... – houve algum burburinho de gentil discordância, como se quisessem me deixar tranquila quanto ao que houve. Continuei. – Ouvi o improviso de vocês e gostei muito! – sorri, muitos ficaram realmente chocados com minhas palavras e minha atitude. Prossegui. – Vamos repetir?... Conforme for, faço o arranjo ainda hoje.

Não regi. Deixei que eles conduzissem como haviam feito enquanto me ausentei. Os violoncelos e contrabaixos marcaram a pulsação e a voz da Montina entrou a seu tempo, ecoando por todo o anfiteatro...

.

**Baby Boy you stay on my mind**/ _Garoto, você permanece em minha mente_

**For feel my fantasies** / _Preenchendo minhas fantasias_

**I think about you all the time** / _Eu penso em você o tempo todo_

**I see you in my dreams** / _Eu vejo você nos meus sonhos._

**Baby Boy not a day goes by without my fantasy** / _Garoto, nenhum dia se passa sem a minha fantasia_

**I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams** / _Eu penso em você o tempo todo eu vejo você em meus sonhos_

.

**Ah... Oh... My baby's fly baby go** / _Ah... Oh... Meu garoto. Voe garoto, vá..._

**Yes... No... Hurt me so good baby oh** / _Sim... Não... Me machuque querido, é muito bom._

**I'm so wrapped up in ya love** / _Eu estou tão acorrentada em seu amor._

**Let me go, let me breathe** / _Me deixe ir, me deixe respirar._

**Stay out my fantasies** / _Saia das minhas fantasias_

.

.

Olhei Jacob e ele entrou no tempo certo junto com os outros violinos. Seu olhar parecia ainda muito ressentido e não encontrava o meu. Tratei de fechar meus olhos a fim de reconhecer cada aspecto da canção. Aquilo pareceria tão surreal pra mim há dez dias...!

Totalmente envolvida pela melodia e voz da Montina naquele improvável improviso, senti que a Fierce se desamarrou de meu inconsciente e veio me importunar impertinente.

Não desmaiei. Apenas me tranquei em mim mesma e duelei contra ela. Ela queria a moeda. Eu não estava disposta a entregar-lhe, mas a música a alimentava e fortalecia.

– Sabia que você o deixaria se aproximar novamente, mosca morta... – ela me encarou.

Tinha os cabelos soltos e a maquiagem pesada. Ambos em estilo retrô. Ela tinha atitude, muito mais do que eu. Como eu faria para impedi-la de me tomar Edward, meu corpo, minha consciência e individualidade?...

– Não seja ridícula! – motejou. – Você não pode me impedir!...

.

**Picture us dancin real close** / _Imagine nós, dançando bem colados_

**In a dark dark corner of a basement party** / _Num canto escuro de uma festa de porão_

**Every time I close my eyes** / _Toda vez que fecho meus olhos_

**It's like everyone left but you and me** / _É como se todos tivessem partido, exceto eu e você_

**In our own little world** / _Em nosso próprio mundinho._

**The music is the sun** / _A música é o sol_

**The dance floor becomes the sea** / _A pista de dança se torna o mar_

**Feels like true paradise to me** / _Parece como o verdadeiro paraíso para mim_

.

.

Como eu não disse nada, ela continuou:

– Edward me pegou _forte_ hoje e, é claro que eu gostei...! Ele é muito gostoso e louco por mim!... – continuou ela sarcástica.

– Engano seu... – enfrentei. – Ele acabou de dizer que me ama! _Ama_, entendeu? Não é o sexo fácil que ele consegue com você!... – provoquei-a atrevida, naquela discussão insólita com minha outra personalidade.

Ela gargalhou estridentemente. A música continuava alimentando aquela insensatez.

– Você sabe muito bem que não é assim que ele se sente!... – cantou irônica. – Aliás, você sabe disso antes dele mesmo...! – eu tinha de admitir que _aquilo_ era verdade...

– E como _você_ se sente? – joguei.

Ela hesitou visivelmente confusa.

– Eu... eu... _Ainda_ não sei... Mas vou descobrir. _HOJE_. – sua resposta começou baixa e atormentada, terminou ferozmente e determinada.

Tanto que me assombrou. Fraquejei. Afinal, ela é parte de mim. A outra face de minha moeda. Sua consignação me desarmou.

A moeda dourada subiu rodopiando ao alto e Sasha a pegou...

.

.

**We steppin up outta this ship** / _Nós estamos pulando fora desse barco_

**We steppin it up outta this ship** / _Nós estamos pulando fora desse barco_

**I know you gon like it** / _Eu sei que você vai gostar_

**I know you gon like it** / _Eu sei que você vai gostar_

.

**I'm steppin up outta this ship** / _Eu estou pulando fora desse barco_

**I'm steppin it up outta this ship** / _Eu estou pulando fora desse barco_

**So don't you fight it** / _Então não lute contra isso_

**So don't you fight it** / _Então não lute contra isso..._

.

.

Edward ainda estava cumprimentando e se apresentando ao Dr. Withlock, cuja entrada não passou despercebida pela pequena Alice que também improvisava junto com a sinfônica; quando o improviso chegou ao final e Emmett, pronto para aplaudir novamente, não esperava que a pequena regente da filarmônica guinchasse veementemente:

– _OUTRA VEZ!..._

Um par de olhos verdes foi o único que, de fato, faiscou assustado e surpreso para aquela mudança muito sutil no timbre de voz da maestrina, que ainda estava de costas para ele. Edward a observou, sentindo o frio espalhar-se pela boca de seu estômago, e acompanhou o movimento em câmera lenta, no qual ela levaria as duas mãos ao alto, cruzando-as sobre o coque atrás de seu rosto.

Porém, no exato instante em que ela ia retirar as batutas, que cruzadas, prendiam-lhe o coque, ela virou discretamente e com uma olhadela de lado checou se Edward a estava escrutando.

Encontrando seu olhar nela, a pequena morena sorriu lateralmente matreira e retirou apenas uma das batutas, deixando que a outra ainda prendesse com dificuldade seus fartos cachos de mogno.

Os olhos verdes apertaram-se brevemente em fendas, com a desconfiança crescendo. Entretanto, o cabelo ainda permanecia preso, tal como Bella preferiria...

Ela, por sua vez, bateu com a batuta no púlpito, tomando o cuidado de imitar o gesto de Bella Swan e levantou os dois braços ao alto. Batuta na mão direita. E quando ela os abaixou, as fileiras de violoncelos e contrabaixos recomeçaram num novo ritmo, um tanto mais acelerado. Todos se prepararam sentindo que a regente esquentaria um pouco mais as coisas naquela canção.

No entanto, ao invés de dar a deixa de entrada para Montina Cooper, a maestrina começou em voz alta, grave e clara a frasear os versos gravados pelo _rapper_ Sean Paul*...

Todos os queixos, sem exceção, caíram...!

.

.

**Certified quality** / _Qualidade certificada_

**A that the girl them need and them not stop cry without apology** / _Eu namorei uma garota que não precisava e ela chorava sem cerimônia_

**Buck dem the right way that my policy** / _Meu bom senso retorno para o caminho certo, o mesmo que minha polícia_

**Sean Paul alongside now hear what da man say** / _Sean Paul escorado agora ouça o que o homem diz_

.

.

– _O-ow..._ – choramingou Edward, com o rosto um pouco franzido de desgosto.

Apesar dos cabelos ainda presos, ele sabia que Bella jamais lembraria os versos do Sean Paul.

Jasper Withlock, extremamente astuto, percebeu isso e a mudança na atitude da regente, e quis confirmar, apenas com um olhar. Edward o olhou e assentiu lenta e seriamente. O psiquiatra passou a estudar cada movimento e ação da segunda personalidade de sua paciente.

Sem ar, ela finalmente olhou significativamente para Montina que sorrindo deslumbrada fez a voz da Beyoncé no marcante refrão.

Quando sentiu que os músicos já haviam incorporado o novo e mais ágil andamento, ela abandonou a batuta e tomou o violino do jovem e recém nomeado _spalla_ da filarmônica a fim de mostrar como ela queria que ficasse a rotina das cordas. Os músicos a seguiram assombrados com sua genialidade e com a atitude, no mínimo, inusitada da _Dama de Ferro_. Ela anuiu satisfeita com a cabeça e devolveu o instrumento de Jacob.

A esta altura, Emmett desconfiado fora se juntar ao seu amigo e ao médico que permaneciam de pé assistindo tudo aquilo. E, com um gesto interrogativo, teve de Edward a confirmação que queria. Aquela não era mais Isabella Swan. Era Sasha Fierce, a _outra_... Aquela que o drogou e trepou com ele quase que em público.

Ela, por sua vez, foi expulsar Leah Jones do piano de cauda, com um firme movimento de cabeça. Leah levantou chocada e humilhada, e sem poder fazer nada, afastou-se para a lateral do palco em silêncio.

Antes, porém, de começar a tocar substituindo – _e desaprovando_ – o improviso da pianista, ela ainda fez a segunda parte do _rapper_...

.

.

**Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live** / _Agora me dê algo que não tenha recebido da vida_

**And tell me all about the tings that you will fantasize** / _E me conte sobre tudo que irá fantasiar_

**I know you dig the way me step the way me make my stride** / _Eu sei que você marca meu caminho completamente_

**Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied** / _Siga seus instintos, garota, eles não podem ser negados_

**Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified** / _Venha me encontrar essa noite e vamos amplificar tudo entre nós_

**Me have the ting to run the ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide** / _Eu tenho algo pra comandar esse navio, porque eu vou escorregar e deslizar _

**And in the words of love I got ta get it certified** / _E nas palavras do amor eu certificarei isto_

**But I give you the toughest longest kinda ride, girl** / _Mas eu te darei o mais duro e longo tipo de carona, garota._

.

.

Emmett, imediatamente, discou em seu celular para Chelsea, a eficiente secretária de Edward, e pediu com pânico na voz sussurrada:

– Alô, Chel...? Liga para a _Saint Patrick __Cathedral_ e pede para eles mandarem alguém especializado em exorcismos para o _Avery Fisher Hall a-go-ra!..._

Montina entrou, em seguida, com a parte da Beyoncé, cantando totalmente hipnotizada pelo magnetismo da mulher ao piano. As mãos voavam agilmente, como só um virtuose faz. Alguns músicos levantaram-se de seus lugares a fim de ver a _Dama de Ferro_ tocando piano, como há muito não fazia...

A fim de conferir mais intensidade à melodia, a suposta regente não tocava somente com suas mãos. Ela usava toda sua capacidade de expressão corporal, como se estivesse possuída mesmo, pelo próprio _Jerry Lee Lewis**_... A mola que ela parecia ter em lugar de seu pescoço jogava seus cabelos para frente e para trás, depois para os lados... O coque preso apenas por uma batuta, não resistiu ao primeiro movimento. A sinfônica acompanhava e o som se expandia luxuriante por todo o ambiente.

Enquanto a _Mama_ cantava, a Fierce gemia alto, imitando os sons guturais que a própria Bey emite na versão original da música. Ela uivava e arquejava o corpo pra trás, sem parar de martelar o teclado com perfeição, como se estivesse transando com o piano...!

Edward não só estremeceu com o arrepio agudo que se alastrou por cada pêlo de seu corpo, como também precisou duelar contra a necessidade de seu rebelde membro em enrijecer-se com desejo.

.

.

**Top top girl** / _Garota top top***,_

**Me and ya together is a wrap that girl** / _Eu e você juntos, é um profundo envolvimento garota_

**Drivin around the town in ya drop top girl** / _Dirigindo ao longo da cidade, pela sua melhor área garota_

**You no stop shock girl** / _Você vai ficar chocada_

**Lil mo da Dutty, well rock dat world** / _Um pouco mais dessa poeira***, vai sacudir o mundo._

.

.

Ela fez a última estrofe do _rapper_ ainda incendiando o teclado do piano; depois levantou a fim de reger os acordes finais e a redução do andamento, com a voz da Montina, que ofegava fitando-a ardentemente.

Emmett cochichou no ouvido de Edward:

– Temos de conversar sobre isso, cara... Essa merda não vai funcionar... – sério; uma ruga no meio de sua testa.

Edward suspirou. Não queria pensar no show agora. A Fierce visivelmente estava de volta em pleno ensaio. Elas agora estavam trocando de maneira súbita; sem os desmaios, ou qualquer outro indicativo da mudança de personalidade.

Porém, no momento em que ele ia externar essa constatação ao Dr. Withlock, a música chegou a termo e o psiquiatra começou a aplaudir entusiasmadamente, acompanhado pela própria Montina, que sem saber, soltou um assobio e destruiu o argumento de Emmett:

– Garota! Você arrasou! A Bey precisava estar aqui! Ela teria amado isso! – despejou extasiada. – Vou dizer a ela que o programa de TV será um sucesso! Vocês são perfeitos! Os melhores...! – endereçou seus aplausos e elogios aos músicos também; ao mesmo tempo em que a Fierce disfarçava e puxava os cabelos, prendendo-os tal como Bella teria feito.

Isso causou estranheza em Edward, que não desgrudava seus olhos dela, em momento algum.

– O ensaio está encerrado por hoje... – declarou imitando fielmente o tom austero de Bella.

Montina Cooper desceu as escadas do palco e caminhou na direção de Emmett ainda exclamando maravilhas sobre o desempenho da orquestra e de sua regente.

Edward avisou o amigo:

– Vai à frente e leve a Montina... Vou ficar mais um pouco...

– Vamos embora, cara...! Se afasta dessa louca... – reprovou Emmett, aproveitando que a Montina saiu à frente deles, já atendendo ao celular. – Será que você não vê que isso aí é chave de cadeia?... – avisou enfático.

Edward o encarou gravemente e reconheceu:

– É tarde demais pra mim, Emm... É como se eu fosse a _porra_ de um viciado. E ela fosse uma heroína feita especialmente pra mim...

Emmett balançou a cabeça, consternado e saiu atrás da _Mama_.

Edward a checou novamente, como se seus olhos tivessem um imã ou uma atração irresistível, que os arrastassem eternamente na direção da pequena silhueta encima do palco.

Ele viu quando a jovem harpista Alice Brandon aproximou-se de sua regente, mas foi distraído pelo psiquiatra:

– A outra ainda está no comando?... – sondou o médico.

– Sinceramente... Eu não sei, Dr. Withlock... Isso está muito estranho. Algo mudou na dinâmica das duas hoje. Elas estão trocando, se alternando... Sem nenhum aviso prévio... – ele se sentia aliviado por ter alguém com quem compartilhar este assunto por ali. – Só posso atribuir isso à presença da Ms. Cooper...

Sua decisão de ligar chamando o médico, tão logo o tal Jake tinha levado Bella desmaiada para sua sala, mostrou-se a mais acertada afinal. Tudo estava estranho demais nesta manhã... A começar por ele mesmo, que trepou com a Fierce daquele jeito na frente de outra pessoa...

Mas quando ele pensava o que ela estava prestes a fazer... Seu sangue fervia em suas veias... Um sentimento selvagem de posse se irradiava por cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo. E pensar que ele quase não conseguiu ir até a sala de Bella encontrá-la. Sua sorte é que Rose foi muito breve marcando com Emmett um jantar para aquela noite, pois também fora chamada às pressas para uma emergência...

– Pode me chamar de Jasper... – autorizou o jovem colega de Tanya. – Me fale mais sobre isso... – incitou, distraindo Edward, que lhe contando quase tudo, não notaria a pequena cena que se desenrolaria paralela a isso; discretamente, no palco, em meio à sinfônica que se dispersava...

– _BELLA?..._ O que foi aquilo? _Wow..._ você estava... _Foi..._ – sorriu Alice sem palavras, curtindo aquela intimidade recém conquistada, mas já aconchegante.

O passado parecia enterrado de vez...

Sua interlocutora, entretanto, não era exatamente quem ela pensava que fosse...! A morena revirou os olhos, acidamente exasperada e cuspiu agressiva:

– _Olha como se dirige a mim, Brandon... Não costumo responder frases inacabadas, mesmo de piranhas invejosas como você, que não possuem massa encefálica suficiente para isso..._

– _Bella...?_ – não foi mais do que um sibilo dolorido, um arfar embargado.

Sasha Fierce olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém escutava e acrescentou com o olhar cintilando puro ódio:

– _Você acha mesmo que eu me tornaria amiguinha da prostituta que dava pro meu homem e ria de mim pelas minhas costas?... Se enxerga, piranha! O que é seu está guardado direitinho, e você não perde por esperar... Acabo com você e nem me despenteio!_ – despejou.

Depois disparou em direção às coxias, deixando Alice sem voz, sem ar, sem chão. Os olhos da pequena harpista se enevoaram e ela recolheu suas partituras e seguiu zonza pelo caminho contrário. Passou por Edward, que a ignorando, disparou na direção em que Bella sumira; mas acabou trombando violentamente no Dr. Jasper Withlock, e deixando todos os papéis e livros que carregava desabarem no chão espalhados.

– Oh... Me de-desculpe, eu... – murmurou abalada, ao abaixar-se para juntar tudo freneticamente; ansiosa por correr dali e se esconder num lugar isolado, onde pusesse chorar muito...

Sequer viu que outro par de mãos a ajudavam. Eles se levantaram em sincronia e Jasper interrompeu sua corrida desenfreada, colocando-se em sua frente:

– Hei... Calma...! O que houve? A senhorita está bem?...

Alice levantou seu olhar raso d'água e fitou o dono daquela voz tão macia e gentil. Uma lágrima atrevida desceu por sua face corada, seus lábios tremiam.

Ele sorriu torto, e respondeu sua própria pergunta, docemente:

– Não precisa nem dizer...! Parece óbvio que a senhorita precisa que alguém a convide para um café!... Posso ser esse cara de sorte?

Do outro lado do palco, Edward não pôde encontrar a pequena mulher do "coque forjado" de mogno. Ela desaparecera em meio às portas e passagens de camarins adjacentes, cuja saída ele não fazia a menor ideia de qual seria, mas que ela conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

Ele voltou pelo palco e retornou à diretoria. Não encontrou nem Ms. Stanley, nem Bella por lá...

O que ele não sabia é que Jessica, a pedido de Ms. Swan, havia descido com os pertences dela e lhe entregado tudo no estacionamento do _Fisher Hall_. Então, enquanto ele esperava pelo retorno de Jessica em sua sala, a Fierce já havia sumido dirigido o Mini Coupé de Bella; sem notar, entretanto, que fora discretamente seguida por um jovem músico, que levava seu violino dentro da capa em suas costas, a fim de que tivesse os braços livres para pilotar sua moto.

Jake a seguiu pelas ruas do centro de Manhattan e viu que ela parou próxima a uma galeria comercial. Deixou a moto e a seguiu a pé, mantendo uma distância segura. Chocado, viu quando ela entrou na última e discreta loja da galeria: uma famosa _sex__ shop_...!

Enquanto isso, na diretoria do Fisher Hall, quando Jessica retornou a sua sala, aliviada porque a maldita _Dama de Ferro_ fora embora, avisando que não voltaria mais hoje; deu de cara com Edward sentado na sala de espera.

– Onde ela está, Ms. Stanley? – sua pergunta soou desesperada e angustiada demais.

Espumando de inveja, Jessica respondeu secamente:

– Acabou de deixar o prédio, Mr. Cullen... Fui lá ag... – ele saiu em disparada, sem se despedir e nem esperou que ela concluísse sua resposta.

Jake viu que sua regente – e objeto do seu afeto e desejo –, não se demoraria muito lá dentro da improvável loja. Apenas alguns minutos para sair carregando uma sacola e seguir direto para sua cobertura. Entretanto, ele ainda reunia coragem para subir e abordá-la, a fim de cobrar explicações.

A Fierce, de sua parte, subiu imediatamente pelo elevador da garagem; sorrindo internamente, enquanto cronometrava o tempo em que Jake gastaria para segui-la. É claro que no caminho até a _sex shop_, ela viu que estava sendo seguida!... Ela esperava e ansiava por aquela visita!...

Sasha Fierce, ainda no controle da consciência de Bella, sentia que precisava desesperadamente tirar essa história de "paixonite" pelo Cullen a limpo. E Jake parecia perfeito demais para ajudá-la com isso...! Pois, apesar de vê-lo como capachinho da Swan; ela achava que seria especialmente interessante ensinar-lhe algumas coisinhas...!

Ela só não esperava, assim que a porta do elevador abriu-se para o _hall_ exclusivo da cobertura de Bella Swan; dar de cara com Edward encostado na porta do apartamento, com as mãos nos bolsos e as pernas cruzadas, parecendo lindo demais para ser de verdade.

Ela caminhou lentamente em sua direção e ele não deixou passar a sacola de loja que ela trazia pendurada na mão direita, e os cabelos já soltos.

– Tentando fugir de mim, Fierce?

– Como se isso fosse possível, Cullen!...

O silêncio se prolongou entre eles e apenas o som acre do salto no piso de mármore reverberava na penumbra. A eletricidade, mesmo a distância, começou a pulsar entre seus corpos.

– Só estou tentando protegê-la de si mesma... – argumentou ele.

– Não preciso da sua proteção, Cullen. – exasperou-se, numa _bitchface_ que já não o assustava mais. – Aliás, não preciso de você pra _nada_. – mentiu; mais para si mesma.

Sua irritação devia-se a interpretação que fizera das palavras dele... Tratava-se de puro ciúme da visível superproteção dele com Bella, e não com ela.

Edward, no entanto, encurtaria o pouco espaço entre eles com um passo largo e a tomaria pela cintura com um braço; e prendendo-lhe a nuca com a outra mão, discordou roucamente:

– Hoje mais cedo você precisou de mim para um orgasmo! – irônico.

A Fierce arfou sentindo a umidade escorrer-lhe pela coxa, ainda devido à ausência da calcinha que ele arrebentara. Apesar disso, ela lutou em vão contra o aperto de aço dele, contra as reações involuntárias que Edward causava em seu corpo e, pior, contra seus inadmissíveis sentimentos; ao ofegar entredentes:

– Isso o _Baby Boy_ poderia ter feito, se você não tivesse interrompido...

Edward quase gargalhou, mas não pôde conter a chuva ácida em seu estômago, em imaginar outro homem a tocando como ele mesmo havia tocado. Então, sua mão desceu rapidamente traçando as curvas do corpo dela e, levantando-lhe a saia do vestido, foi buscar a prova física de sua mentira.

Dois de seus dedos investiram contra a intimidade úmida e sua mão deslizou pelas coxas já molhadas. Sasha Fierce cerrou os olhos e gemeu entre a raiva e a lascívia.

– Eu duvido que ele tenha te deixado assim...! – cantou sarcástico, encravando dois dígitos na carne ardente que já latejava em antecipação por seu membro.

Seus lábios se chocaram violentamente. Olhos cerrados e as línguas duelaram por vários minutos, até que ambos estivessem aos arquejos. Com um movimento ágil, que a surpreendeu, Edward virou a Fierce de costas e, girando seu próprio corpo, a impressou contra a madeira pintada de branco da porta do apartamento. Ela gemeu sem sentir dor alguma. Ele espalhou mordidas, sugadas e lambidas pela pele macia e alva da nuca e pescoço; entranhando seu rosto nos fartos cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que roçava-lhe o membro muito ereto contra o traseiro, arqueando suas costas e moldando-se totalmente ao corpo dela.

Ensandecido, ele abriu novamente suas calças, tal como fizera mais cedo na sala da diretoria do _Fisher Hall_, e passou a forçar sua ereção buscando a entrada traseira escondida ali. Ela arfou entregando-se, e de repente, querendo muito tudo aquilo:

– Espere...! Vamos entrar... Trouxe algo que pode nos ajudar nisso...

Edward compreendeu que ela só podia estar se referindo às suas recentes comprinhas e assentiu, permitindo que ela abrisse a porta; e só. Sem se preocupar em fechá-la, ele avançou nela novamente, apesar da Fierce ainda tentar retirar a tampa do vidrinho com óleo lubrificante que acabara de comprar.

– Gostosa... Perfeita... Sua pele é tão macia... – balbuciava ele, embargado; com sua língua viajando pelo pequeno corpo que se encaixava com tanta perfeição no seu.

Edward agora a despia freneticamente, e enquanto ele tirava sua própria roupa; uma Sasha Fierce, usando somente um sutiã preto de renda, retirava um enorme pênis-consolo de borracha e silicone de dentro da embalagem.

Novamente entre o chão e o sofá da sala, eles espalharam óleo aromático pelos seus corpos usando tão somente suas línguas, enquanto se beijavam voluptuosamente entre gemidos, arranhões, soluços e resfôlegos.

Edward esparramou-se sentado no sofá e puxou o corpo da Fierce de costas para ele. Ela plantou seus pés no chão e com cada uma das mãos dele guiando seus quadris, sentiu a invasão do enorme membro arrombando sua entrada traseira de forma dolorosamente lenta.

– _Caralhooo..._ – foi só o que ambos puderam gemer. Ela em tom de lamento, e ele alucinadamente embargado.

O óleo provocou o deslizamento perfeito e a cabeça de ambos pendeu para trás, descontrolados com as ondas de prazer que varriam seus corpos.

Sasha Fierce pretendia usar o pênis-consolo em sua outra entrada, mas estava fraca demais; inebriada pela invasão pulsante, firme e ritmada que Edward provocava em seu corpo, atrapalhando-lhe o raciocínio.

– _PORRA... Gostosa... apertada pra caralho..._ – Edward apenas movia seus braços fazendo por ela o movimento de vai-e-vem do quadril sobre seu membro.

Enquanto isso, ainda lá embaixo, na rua, a cabeça de Jacob Black girava insanamente embaixo do capacete. Ele tentava compreender o que fora tudo aquilo que havia acontecido naquela manhã. Obviamente, alguma coisa estava muito estranha e diferente em Ms. Swan, mas ele não soube identificar o que seria. Jamais imaginou que Ms. Swan frequentasse _sex shops_...! E qual a ligação entre ela e o produtor da CBS?... Eles tinham algum envolvimento?... Por que ela não disse nada e ainda aceitou sair com ele no dia anterior?...

Todas essas perguntas sem respostas faziam seu cérebro fritar...

Por isso ele a seguiu. Procurava uma forma, um lugar reservado em que eles pudessem conversar. Ele haveria de implorar que Ms. Swan explicasse toda aquela loucura.

Assim, vestindo-se de coragem do mesmo jeito que fizera há dois dias, subiu até a cobertura, resoluto de que merecia uma explicação.

Quando o elevador abriu no exclusivo último andar do luxuoso prédio, suas negras sobrancelhas enrugaram-se confusas, por encontrar a porta do apartamento entreaberta. Entretanto, com alguns passos no _hall_, Jake foi capaz de ouvir os guinchos histéricos que vinham de dentro do apartamento. Sua ereção deu um sinal instantâneo de vida.

Por um momento, pensou em voltar, mas reconheceu a voz do tal Mr. Cullen, que havia interrompido seu próprio momento com ela mais cedo:

– _PORRA... Gostosa... apertada pra caralho..._ – e Jake sem pensar, acabou escancarando a porta impetuosamente e invadiu o apartamento.

Dois pares de olhos febris faiscaram para ele. Um de esmeralda e outro de chocolate.

Edward não se abalou por sua chegada e continuou fodendo a entrada traseira da Fierce com força. Ele sequer cogitava em parar...

Mas a Fierce estendeu-lhe as mãos e com o rosto franzido de prazer, convidou:

– _Venha, Baby Boy... Venha me ajudar a gozar..._

Logo em seguida, os olhos dela faiscaram para o pênis-consolo sobre a mesinha de centro e Jake retirou seu violino das costas afobadamente. Depois, avançou para cima dos dois e cerrando o consolo em punhos, foi esfregá-lo na entrada livre que também pulsava.

Sasha Fierce, entretanto, o impediu.

– _Não, querido!... Primeiro, tire suas roupas e ponha sua coleirinha..._

Ele obedeceu freneticamente. Despiu-se em tempo recorde e procurou na sacola apontada, o presentinho ao qual a Fierce se referia. Havia lá uma coleira parecida com aquelas que cães de grande porte usam, com uma carreira de bolinhas metalizadas por toda sua volta. Ele ajustou a coleira em seu pescoço, e subserviente, começou a usar o consolo na outra entrada encharcada, tal como ela ordenara.

Ela não queria somente a perversão explícita em todo aquele momento. Ela não desejava apenas realizar suas fantasias com o _Baby Boy_. Ela torcia intima e desesperadamente para que ele superasse Edward, e acabasse como que por encanto com aquele sentimento estúpido que crescia dentro dela...

A Fierce pôs-se a uivar transtornada de prazer, arqueando suas costas, com seu pescoço girando os cabelos descontrolados. Com a mão livre, Jake pressionou o polegar no clitóris e ela se jogou; entregando-se ao ápice do orgasmo múltiplo, que – apesar de ter valido o risco –, assim como o outro de horas atrás, precipitou o retorno súbito de Bella ao controle de sua consciência.

Um grito mais agudo fez-se ouvir com o susto que Bella levou a se ver penetrada por trás por Edward enquanto em seu corpo ainda reverberava as sensações profundas causadas por ele e Jacob. Suas mãos involuntariamente correram para os cabelos, que foram imediatamente atados num grande nó.

Edward, vendo isso, guinchou:

– _Merda... Não acredito...! Bella!... – _no exato instante em que também expulsava seu líquido quente dentro do corpo dela.

Sua reação era mais de surpresa por outra mudança no novo padrão que estava se estabelecendo, do que por desgosto pela troca. Mas, Bella compreendendo num raio o que estava havendo e magoando-se por achar que ele não queria que fosse ela, mas sim a Fierce ali; rebateu com voz trêmula:

– _Outra vez, Edward?..._ – a mágoa em sua voz era tangível.

Ela lutou para se levantar, cortando a conexão ardente entre seus corpos e, também empurrando um confuso Jake; depois virou para acusá-lo:

– _É assim que você me ama, Edward?... _

– _Mas eu te amo, Bella...!_

– _Como eu posso acreditar nisso se no primeiro ataque da outra, você trepa com ela?..._

– _Ela é parte sua!... Será que você não vê que eu posso amar qualquer parte da sua essência?_

Sem se deixar convencer pelas palavras dele, Bella suspirou profundamente, e declarou:

– Se tenho que dividir você com ela, então você também pode me assistir dar ao Jake o momento que ele deseja e merece...

– NÃO! – gritou Edward pondo-se de pé, a fim de segurar o rosto dela com as duas mãos. – Não... – repetiu modulando sua voz e completou entredentes. – Você. É. _Minha_... – e dizendo isso a levantou em seus braços e a levou para a cama em seu quarto. – _VENHA AJUDAR BLACK...!_ – gritou do corredor.

Seu objetivo era tão somente proporcionar à Bella liberdade e prazer... E _nisso_, Jake poderia sim ajudar, com as funções de cachorrinho, é claro!... E se ele fosse um bom cachorrinho, Edward jogaria algumas migalhas e até o deixaria provar do sabor dela...!

E assim, foram várias e ininterruptas posições... E entre ele próprio, Jacob e o pênis-consolo; Bella e Sasha Fierce alternavam-se experimentando a multiplicidade de orgasmos em várias formas de _selo hermético****_...

Por fim, Edward já nem sabia mais quando era uma ou outra...

E, muito embora, Jake não a tenha penetrado com seu próprio membro em momento algum, e só usasse o brinquedinho comprado pela Fierce; ao final de tudo, Edward realmente o deixou provar o sabor viciante da intimidade já inchada dela.

Bella, quase entorpecida de sono, ainda gemeu e se esfregou nos lençóis, sentindo extasiada seu sonho da noite passada sendo realizado, com Jake a sugando e penetrando entre os pequenos lábios de sua fenda, e Edward sussurrando obscenidades em seu ouvido.

Antes de dormir completamente, porém, Bella teve a revelação mais importante, e que faria toda a diferença em sua luta pelo controle da outra personalidade...

Ela apenas conseguiu lembrar, com exatidão, a primeira vez em que a Fierce atacou no _Garden_...

"_Eu via duas Bellas. Uma era eu mesma. A de sempre: cabelos presos e disciplinados num coque, educada, comedida, austera e severa em cada movimento e palavra. A outra, no entanto, era diferente: cabelos soltos e selvagens, olhos irrequietos e irônicos, extravagante nas maneiras de agir, falar e se comportar. _

_A primeira estava ferida demais, e abriu caminho para a outra sem cerimônia. Eu apenas sabia que era Isabella..._ Mas Isabella o quê?..._"_

Ela recordou como ali, devastada pela dor por tudo o que havia visto e descoberto naquele dia, questionou sua própria identidade...

"_Swan?... Era_ mentira_! Eu_ nunca _fui uma Swan!..._

_Masen?... Talvez... Mas faltava um passado, faltava a identidade, o vínculo... Tanto que fora perdido e talvez eu nunca pudesse resgatar..._

_Newton?... Eu naquele momento tinha certeza que_ jamais _seria Bella Newton! Isso nem soava bem aos meus ouvidos!..._

_Eu precisava pensar... Distanciar-me. Reconstruir-me. Lamber as feridas, enquanto algo que estivera latente dentro de mim – em meu subconsciente – vinha à tona, indolente."_

Após aquela rodada de sexo livre e libertino, sua compreensão se viu tão liberta quanto uma imponente águia que consegue fugir de um cativeiro infame... E Bella, ativa e renovada, em seu subconsciente, balbuciou em júbilo, mais para si mesma:

– _CULLEN!... Serei Isabella Cullen!..._

Fazia tanto sentido... Parecia tão certo. Tão perfeito, óbvio e lógico!...

Extasiada por esta descoberta deveras confortadora, Bella suspirou feliz e fatigada em seu sono profundo. Entretanto, a Fierce se recusaria em ser amarrada, e as duas ainda travariam mais um embate subconsciente:

– _Não serei covarde a ponto de não admitir a realidade..._ – seu tom era o de sempre: atrevido.

Bella parou de respirar e ela continuou:

– _Eu também estou apaixonada por ele..._ – rendeu-se a Fierce.

Bella estremeceu. Mas já que a outra admitiu algo, ela obrigou-se a reconhecer também:

– Ele quer às duas... – com uma serenidade superficial.

– Só que está claro que isso não será possível, não é? – ironizou.

– Não. – respondeu Bella, categórica

A Fierce assentiu e perambulou pensativa, antes de discursar em tom argumentativo:

– Bom... Já que nós duas o queremos, e ele não poderá ter as duas... O que você acha de o deixarmos escolher com quem quer ficar?...

– _Mas isso é ridículo!_ – estourou Bella. – _Você é uma criação da minha mente... Assim que eu recuperar minha identidade, você desaparecerá...!_

– _Se eu fosse tão somente uma criação da sua mente, seu homem não estaria louco por mim...!_ – rebateu a Fierce, em argumentação irrefutável.

Bella deliberou por alguns minutos e reconheceu que não gostaria de ter Edward pela metade. Se fosse para tê-lo, então que fosse por inteiro... Do contrário, a dor seria tanta que melhor fosse se a Fierce tomasse conta de toda sua consciência mesmo...

Pesando ambos os contextos, ela aceitou o desafio:

– _Fechado._ – ofereceu sua mão para um aperto.

Sasha Fierce apertou-lhe a mão e instituiu:

– Fica com o bofe aquela que estiver ativa, em posse da moeda de ouro, no momento em que ele colocar um anel _aqui_. – apontando o universal ponto onde as alianças de casamento são colocadas, no próprio dedo anelar de sua mão esquerda espalmada ao contrário, bem ao lado de seu rosto.

Ainda com suas mãos coladas, Bella assentiu resoluta, mas estabeleceu suas condições:

– Está bem... Maas... – a Fierce esperou. – Nós vamos nos alternar com a moeda dourada. Cada dia uma fica com ela, e você _só terá_ até a noite da gravação do show com a Beyoncé...

– _Feito!_ – pegou o que tinha, vendo que não obteria melhor oferta; depois saiu andando escandalosamente; ensimesmada em seus próprios planos.

Bella olhou a moeda de ouro em sua mão, e esperançosa, pensou: _"Vou te provar que também posso ser sensual, impetuosa e agitar sua vida, Edward Cullen...!"_

A Fierce, por sua vez, acrescentou mentalmente: _"Só que eu tenho livre acesso aos seus pensamentos, sua _bitch_, e não o contrário... E eu nunca disse que jogaria limpo...!"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_._**

**_N/A: _****_* - Sean Paul: é um cantor jamaicano de reggae e hip-hop, que faz participação na gravação desta música da Bey._**

**_.  
>** - <em>****_Jerry Lee Lewis: é um cantor, compositor e pianista norte-americano de rock and roll, considerado um dos pioneiros do gênero. Pra entender pq a SF estaria como que possuída, tocando como ele, veja este vídeo: _**

_.com/watch?v=8yRdDnrB5kM ___

___**** __à__ Selo hermético: seria a penetração simultânea de uma mulher na vagina, ânus e boca. Também conhecida como _Tupperware party_!__.__E então, amores? O que acharam? =D__Notaram que neste cap não adicionei mais uma pecinha do nosso quebra-cabeça chamado Mikecídio? Pois é! Queria que o foco deste cap fosse o nosso inusitado triângulo Bella/Edward/Sasha! Mas, no próximo vou revelar mais segredos da parte de suspense/policial de nossa fic! __E sim! Fiz uma pequena menção à Singles Ladies agora no finalzinho! Quem notou! Ela não será a música do próximo cap, mas está prevista para ser a músicas de um dos cap finais, e que provavelmente tbm será dividido em dois! ;D__Espero que tenham gostado! Me deixem saber por review, tá?__Aliás, quero deixar uma bjoka estalada na bochecha da fofa da Titinha que vêm deixando review em cada cap, e às quais respondo com tanto carinho! Saibam que tudo o que vcs comentam é o que me incentiva a continuar escrevendo! Sério... :~~__Obrigada de coração a TODAS! *-*__Obrigada a nossa beta querida pelo excelente trabalho (Lôa neste cap conferiu inclusive a tradução da música, gente!) e tbm por me aturar! Ahsuahsuahs__Bjokas e abraços apertados! ;**_

.

.

**_N/B:_****_ *** _****_à_****_ "_****_Top top girl / _**_Garota top top**": é como se ela fosse a mais importante, a nº1. Não tem como traduzir isso!**_

**_*** _****_à_****_ "Lil mo da Dutty / _**_Um pouco mais dessa poeira**": ele quis dizer PÓ! Se é que vcs me entendem! **_

**_._******

**_Bom galerinha linda do meu coraçãozinho castigado por tantas emoções..._**

**_Vcs estão preparadas para este embate?_**

**_As coisas prometem pegar fogo a partir de agora..._**

**_E fiquem atentas! Nossa autora magnífica tem planos soberbos para esse futuro iminente, e vcs precisarão estar muito ligadas para o que esta por vir!_**

**_Muito obrigada pelas menções honrosas ao meu humilde nominho que fizeram quando entrei na betagem... Esqueci de agradecer propriamente antes, mas aqui estou eu me redimindo._**

**_E não se esqueçam de deixar milhares de reviews pra nossa estupenda Anna! Ela merece!_**

**_Bjos e até o próximo!_**

**_._**

**_Lôa Estivallet_**

.


	9. EDWARD: FREAKUM DRESS I

**_N/A: Ooooiii! Demorei, mas cheguei!_**

**_O capítulo consiste num enorme EPOV, seguido de um trecho de narrativa em 3ª pessoa; cuja marca é a 1ª estrofe da letra da música-tema do capítulo! Os links já estão no meu perfil, o vídeo do YT é um trecho do DVD I AM... WT. O outro, do vagalume, tem o videoclip oficial da música.  
><em>**

**_Não vou me estender por aqui, nos vemos nas notas finais!_**

**_Boa leitura! *-*_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<br>_**

9. EDWARD: FREAKUM DRESS I

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

Queria ter cochilado junto com Bella, mas minha cabeça girava confusa com tudo aquilo...

_Porra!..._ Elas, agora, estavam trocando sem qualquer aviso prévio...!

Eu acabei de transar com as duas! Se alternando...

_Caralho..._ o que eu estou fazendo?... Bella vai acabar me odiando por causa disso...

Notei que o tal Black levantou-se, com certo ímpeto, e foi em direção à sala. Nossas roupas ainda jaziam esquecidas lá no chão. Ele deve ir embora... Algo parecido com culpa me acometeu e acabei me levantando também e o seguindo.

Quando cheguei lá, ele já suspendia o zíper de suas calças e as abotoava, exasperadamente. A coleira infame da Fierce ainda estava em seu pescoço, ao acusar recolhendo sua camiseta do chão:

– Não faço ideia do que está errado aqui... Mas tenho certeza que você a está usando. – seu tom era ríspido.

Precisei me controlar para não me encolher. Ele tinha toda razão em sua acusação... Eu sabia muito bem disso...

Tratei de me vestir também, enquanto procurava uma forma de explicar. Eu o usei também. Ele agora _tinha_ direito a uma explicação...

– Eu... _com certeza..._ usei você... Me... desculpe por isso. – pedi e fui sincero.

Usei-o para tornar possível a deliciosa fantasia concretizada... Sem uma terceira pessoa estimulando a multiplicidade de orgasmos em Bella e Sasha, eu não poderia ter trepado com as duas como acabei de fazer...

_Porra...!_ O que foi que eu fiz?... Bella jamais vai me perdoar...

Ele me lançou um olhar tanto confuso quanto ultrajado, quase enojado. Depois cuspiu:

– Não tenha essa pretensão! Eu sabia muito bem no que estava me metendo... – argumentou.

Eu quase gargalhei ironicamente.

– Será que você não percebeu que, literalmente, não se _"meteu"_ em nada?... Ou... em _ninguém_?... – rebati no melhor estilo _"Dr. House"_, com um súbito sentimento de posse crescendo dentro de mim. E, fechando o zíper dos meus jeans, completei. – Não. Você não sabe de _nada_...

– Sei que estive esperando por uma chance com essa mulher há... Sei lá... _Anos_!... – confessou alterado. – E agora que ela finalmente se vê livre da influência nociva daquele...

– Eu me coloco no seu caminho, não é...? – completei, quando um poderoso _insight_ atravessou minha mente. Por conta disso, acabei não colocando minha camisa.

Como Jacob não foi capaz de acrescentar nada às minhas precipitadas conclusões, entendi seu silêncio como aquiescência, e dei voz a elas:

– E você pretende fazer o quê quanto a isso? Me riscar de seu caminho, tal como fez com o Newton?...

Ele piscou surpreso com minha conclusão, e após um segundo de pausa estupefata, alterou-se:

– _Não seja leviano de me acusar! Você sequer me conhece!..._

– _Foi você quem começou com as acusações, Black..._ – repliquei espelhando seu tom. Não gritávamos, mas estávamos longe de um diálogo amigável!...

Tratei de esfriar as coisas... Ele tinha razão. Eu não estava em condições de acusá-lo de nada...

– _Okay... Me desculpe por isso..._ – fiz uma pausa buscando palavras para explicar. – Eu e ela... Temos algo... _muito forte_ juntos... Nada foi planejado. Apenas aconteceu...

Jacob balançou a cabeça visivelmente revoltado e caminhou até a porta ainda entreaberta. Antes, porém, de atravessá-la; ele ameaçou sem se virar para me fitar:

– Ela já sofreu demais... Se você magoá-la... – interrompeu-se sugestivamente. – Saiba que estarei de olho em você...

Antes que ele saísse levando a palavra final, fiz questão de responder:

– Você pode vigiar o quanto quiser... Apenas não crie expectativas.

Jacob Black saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Voltei à suíte e Bella ainda dormia. Tomei um banho e deixei a banheira enchendo com água morna para quando ela despertasse. Vi que já passavam das 13 horas e, novamente vestindo apenas meus jeans, fui procurar algo na cozinha para almoçarmos.

Encontrei uma massa e molho pronto. Resolvi simplificar.

Quando a água ferveu e eu despejava o macarrão lentamente, senti dois braços finos e macios me envolvendo por trás. Travei por um segundo, estremecendo. Não de susto, mas com um súbito e inexplicável receio do desconhecido...

Qual delas seria?...

– Desculpe... Não queria te assustar... – nem precisei me virar a fim de conferir os cabelos presos. O tom de voz doce e suave, apesar de reservado e polido, não deixava dúvidas. Era Bella.

– Sinto por ter remexido por aqui... só procurava algo para nós comermos... – avisei, enquanto ela espalhava beijos pela pele nua das minhas costas.

_Era Bella?..._

A massa terminou de escorregar para a panela em ebulição e eu girei meu corpo para olhá-la, beijá-la, senti-la.

Ela tinha os cabelos presos num informal nó e usava minha camisa abotoada até embaixo, mangas dobradas, barra no meio de suas coxas; evidenciando o quanto ela parecia pequena e delicada ao meu lado. O que só despertava o que havia de mais selvagem em mim...

Sim. Era Bella...!

Envolvi seu suave rosto com minhas mãos e busquei seu olhar. Havia algo de diferente neles... Uma inquietação? Alguma ansiedade? Hum... _que estranho..._

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior por um segundo de hesitação. Sim, ela realmente parecia um pouco nervosa... Depois, finalmente, balbuciou:

– E-Edward... Er... Estive pensando...

– Sim, amor... – demonstrei meu interesse, a fim de encorajá-la.

– Hã... Estive pensando que... ainda não tivemos um encontro apropriado... _Só nosso..._ – ela revirou os olhos e eu podia apostar de que ela estava pensando em nossa primeira noite e em sua produção emprestada por Tanya. Bella continuou. – Só nós dois... Sem cobranças ou riscos de qualquer interferência externa ou... _Interna_...!

Não pude deixar de rir um pouco de suas palavras.

– A hora que você quiser... – declarei deslumbrado pelo chocolate profundo daqueles olhos que eu já amava demais.

Bella abriu um sorriso pequeno e planejou:

– _Okay..._ Que tal esta noite?... – suas palavras soaram um pouco urgentes, quase desesperadas. Como se ela tivesse pressa...

Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava estranha aqui...

– Bella... Tudo bem?

Sua face imediatamente ganhou traços neutros e depois muito inocentes. Eu diria que cuidadosamente construídos, quando Bella retorquiu:

– S-sim... tu-tudo bem... – gaguejante?

Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e ela ficou na ponta dos pés descalços para colar nossos lábios. Isso me desarmou. Me distraiu. Bella raramente tomava a iniciativa assim... Não. Era Bella, sem dúvida...! Quer dizer, eu acho...

Me deleitei do beijo suavemente. Sentindo a maciez do lábio inferior. Desferi algumas mordidas leves neles; em seguida, desci lambendo até o pescoço, apertei sua cintura. O microondas apitou avisando que o molho estava quente, sequer pensei em interromper aquele princípio de amasso. Estava gostoso pra caralho... E _porra!_ Era Bella ali... Vestindo minha camisa, ainda cheirando a sexo, querendo sair comigo... Namorar. Ser só minha...

Somente quando minhas inquietas mãos moldaram-lhe a curva do quadril, Bella tentou murmurar, incoerente:

– A massa... Edward... A massa já deve estar _al dente_...

– Dente...? Sim... Posso usar mais os meus dentes... – respondi pensando com a cabeça de baixo, que já buscava fricção nas coxas que se esfregavam ensandecidas.

E, de fato, passei a espalhar mordidas na nuca, pescoço, ombro. Não. No ombro arrastei meus dentes na curva tenra; onde minha camisa, que caída displicente, mostrava as sardas clarinhas salpicadas por ali, que eu haveria de batizar uma por uma...

Bella gemeu. Meu pau também... Como ela conseguia me deixar louco assim em questão de segundos?...

Espalmei seu traseiro delicioso a fim de levantá-la, mas Bella me interrompeu nos afastando...

– _Amor..._ – reclamei em tom quase infantil.

– O macarrão... Já deve estar... Cozido... – ofegou.

Sorri de lado e suspirei um tanto exasperado, sustentando seu olhar o quanto pude, mas me virando para desligar o fogo. Ela insistia na expressão neutra e inocente. Mas _era_ Bella... Bom, era o que parecia ser...

O que. Está. Errado._ Aqui?..._

Enquanto comíamos, perguntei a fim de refinar nossos planos para a noite:

– Então... O que quer fazer mais tarde?... Aonde quer ir?...

Ela sorriu de lábios colados, timidamente e tombando a cabeça para o lado me respondeu:

– Quem sabe um bom restaurante... Tem um bistrô em... – Bella, porém, foi interrompida pelo meu celular que vibrou na sala.

Pedi licença e corri para buscá-lo. Tratava-se de uma mensagem de Chelsea:

"_Você não está esquecendo-se do coquetel do Liam hoje, está? As nove, no píer 18. Nos vemos lá!..."_

Voltei à cozinha terminando de ler a curta, mas importante, mensagem da minha secretária. Bella notou minha tensão, pois é claro que eu estava me esquecendo da tal festa...!

– Algum problema?

– Sim... Esqueci que tenho um compromisso esta noite... – ela enrijeceu-se com o rosto desabando um pouco decepcionado; eu mudei de ideia. – Mas... Quer saber? Deixa pra lá... Você não vai querer me...

– _Acompanhar você?_ – ela me interrompeu. Seu tom subiu um pouco. – _Eu adoraria..._ – respondeu ela, rápido demais. Eu sentei, aliviado por sua resposta, mas ainda estranhando seu comportamento. – _Do que se trata?_

– É o coquetel de lançamento do novo seriado de Liam Brennan. Ele é um dos diretores da CBS. É responsável pelos seriados de TV... É o tipo de evento em que precisamos marcar presença... De qualquer forma, a comida e bebida é sempre muito farta...! Muitas celebridades... acho que você se divertiria! – Bella sorriu mais abertamente dando de ombros, antes de me responder.

– Desde que esteja com você... – precisei me obrigar a respirar, feito uma adolescente apaixonada, que perde o fôlego... _Eu tô tão fodido mesmo...!_ _Comendo na mão dela..._ Bella continuou. – O que devo usar?...

Definitivamente era Bella!... A Fierce jamais me pediria opinião para isso, apenas colocaria o vestido mais provocante que encontrasse...! E sem calcinha!...

– A festa será no iate dele, às nove... Traje esporte fino... – ela assentiu e continuou comendo, perdida em pensamentos.

Enquanto eu respondia agradecendo à Chel, avisando-a que levaria Bella comigo, e pedindo que ela também lembrasse o Emmett. Com certeza ele havia esquecido! Tinha marcado com Rosalie...

Ao terminarmos de almoçar, a campainha soou.

Enquanto Bella retirava minha camisa rapidamente e eu a vesti antes de atender, perguntei baixo:

– Você está esperando alguém?

– Não. – respondeu ela do corredor, ao correr para sua suíte a fim de se trocar.

Busquei minha imagem num grande e elegante espelho ao lado da porta, e olhei no orifício da mesma antes de abrir. Tratava-se do Dr. Withlock.

Entretanto, quando abri a porta, vi que ele não estava sozinho... Uma linda, pequena e delicada jovem o acompanhava:

– Olá! – sorriu ela, estendendo a mão apontada para mim. – Sou...

– Alice Brandon... Harpista da Filarmônica. – foi Bella quem completou, irrompendo a sala, usando confortáveis moletons e ainda de cabelos presos.

Nós três a fitamos por um segundo de expectativa. É claro que, apesar de ainda não termos sido formalmente apresentados, eu sabia bem quem era Alice e o que sua presença ali poderia significar para a dona do apartamento. O tom dela foi categórico e um tanto entediado; sua expressão ainda buscava uma neutralidade milimetricamente calculada e, despretensiosamente, inocente.

Aquela _ainda_ era Bella?... Tem sido Bella por algum segundo desde que acordou?...

A tensão que pairou entre as duas foi tangível. Cinco segundos de silêncio constrangedor e Jasper Withlock quebrou o clima, explicando:

– Desculpem pela intromissão... Pedi que Alice me trouxesse aqui para uma visita. As coisas estiveram confusas pra você nesta manhã, não é Bella?

Ela piscou e o olhou serenamente, como se disciplinasse algo borbulhante dentro de si, antes de respondê-lo:

– Sim doutor... – e após breve pausa; Bella perambulou, e com a testa franzida não pôde se impedir de perguntar. – Er... Vocês já se conheciam?...

– Na verdade, não... Você mesma a mencionou em sua primeira consulta e nós nos conhecemos a poucas horas no _Fisher Hall_... Após uma de _vocês duas_ tê-la humilhado e ameaçado...

Estudei a reação de Bella minuciosamente. Ela paralisou-se por um, imperceptível, segundo; depois continuou seu perambular pela sala, sondando o casal que acabara de chegar.

– _Uma de nós duas...?_ – ela fez eco, em tom interrogativo.

– Exatamente... – cantou sugestivamente o Dr. Withlock. Evidentemente desconfiado de qual das duas personalidades estava ativa naquele momento; assim como eu mesmo estivera este tempo todo. – Quando o ensaio terminou; você agia como Bella, no entanto tomou uma atitude totalmente diferente com Alice...

Foi a vez da própria Alice acrescentar, em tom baixo e magoado:

– Tivemos uma conversa tão sincera, Bella... Achei que, finalmente, colocaríamos uma pedra sobre tudo o que passou, e conseguiríamos ser amigas... Mas depois... Você me tratou daquele jeito e... Eu fiquei tão confusa... – Alice fez uma pausa um pouco nervosa e eu ali tive certeza de que aquela não podia ser a Fierce... Ela já teria perdido a paciência e se estourado com aquela conversa há muito tempo...! Quer dizer... Eu _acho_ que teria!... Alice continuou. – Então, acabei literalmente esbarrando no Jasper... – não deixei passar o breve olhar carinhoso que os dois trocaram, e Bella também notou. –... E nós saímos para conversar. Acabamos almoçando juntos, e... Bom, ele me explicou que é seu médico e que você não anda muito bem e...

– O quê...? – Bella interrompeu perplexa. Jasper se adiantou em explicar:

– Não disse nada demais... Seria antiético e inapropriado. Preferi fazer-lhe esta visita junto com Alice, para juntos compreendermos o que está havendo. E se você quiser explicar a ela... Bom, essa decisão é sua...

Bella franziu o rosto com desgosto, compreendendo que o Dr. Withlock a estava testando. Tive um ímpeto de sair em sua defesa e impedi-la de passar por qualquer constrangimento. Mas o fato é que eu também queria testá-la...!

Ela parecia estranha desde a hora que acordou. Eu já não sabia mais com qual das duas eu estava lidando. Poderia ser a Fierce tentando se passar por ela esse tempo todo – assim como fizera no _Fisher Hall_ –, ao mesmo tempo em que podia realmente ser Bella Swan... Entretanto, uma Bella que estava se esforçando para ser menos ela mesma e um pouco mais Sasha Fierce...

Mas, _por quê? Por quê?_

Nós três a fitávamos esperando seu veredicto. Ela fez uma longa pausa, porém quando seus lábios finalmente se abriram, e Bella ia dizer alguma coisa a respeito dessa situação... A campainha soou novamente...

Alice estremeceu com o susto, os olhos castanhos da dona da casa faiscaram para porta. Nem precisei perguntar... É óbvio que ela não esperava mais ninguém...! Como eu ainda era o mais próximo da porta; girei a maçaneta dourada e, estupefato, revelei a todos na sala a imagem familiar do casal que discutia no _hall_ da cobertura de Bella... Eu não conhecia seus nomes, mas já os havia visto com certeza... De onde mesmo?...

Tratava-se de um loiro alto e forte, que usava um uniforme da polícia de NYC; com uma ruiva espetacular de longos cachos que desciam pelas costas em ondas de fogo.

Subitamente, me lembrei de tê-los visto no café onde Bella e eu conversamos antes da segunda noite de show da Beyoncé no _Garden_. A sensação de _déjà vu_ foi imediata, visto que eles pareciam discutir aos sussurros, assim como faziam naquela ocasião. Mas tão logo tenham percebido que eram escrutinados por todos naquela sala, os dois corrigiram suas posturas com algum constrangimento, e logo seus olhares encontraram os da pequena mulher de cabelo castanho avermelhado e grudaram-se ansiosamente nela...

A reação _dela_?...

Ainda estranha... Comedida... Impassível... Inocente... Quase tão confusa e chocada pela presença dos dois ali quanto eu mesmo estava.

Mas, eu não poderia – de forma alguma – precisar o real significado do seu choque...

Como ninguém disse nada, e o constrangedor e tenso silêncio prolongou-se, a ruiva finalmente os apresentou; primeiro falando comigo, Jasper e Alice, e depois interpelando Bella:

– Hã... Eu sou Victória Gigandet e este é meu marido James... Er... Desculpe por aparecermos assim inesperadamente em sua casa, Sasha... – _Puta-que-o-pariu...! Ela disse Sasha?..._ – Mas, é urgente! Precisávamos te avisar da besteira que... O meu _estimado maridinho_ aqui fez... – cantou revirando os olhos, em sinal de reprovação.

Alice, Jasper e eu nos viramos de forma sincronizada para Bella, a fim de assistirmos sua reação. Bella piscou aturdida, e depois convidou:

– Por favor, queiram entrar... – em tom apaziguador e controlado; os dois obedeceram.

James estava ainda mais constrangido do que sua esposa. Bella acrescentou:

– Sentem-se...

– Não há tempo, Sasha... – rebateu Victória. – Assim que descobri o que James fez sem pensar, exigi que ele encontrasse seu endereço nos arquivos da polícia, para que pudéssemos te avisar...

– _Victória!..._ – resmungou ele, defendendo-se. – Já te disse que era minha obrigação contar... Tratava-se de uma informação muito grave... E pare de chamá-la de Sasha, _honey_... Já te disse que o nome dela é Isabella Swan...

Victória ia retrucar, mas Bella finalmente interrompeu aquele princípio de discussão dos dois:

– Exatamente... Meu nome é Isabella Swan e eu não faço a menor ideia de em que ocasião fui apresentada a vocês... É claro que me recordo, vagamente, de tê-los visto na segunda noite de show da Beyoncé no _Garden_, semana passada... – e voltando-se para mim. – E acredito que Edward também se recorde disso... – eu dei de ombros, concordando; ela continuou. – Mas a verdade é que eu não os conheço e tampouco quero compreender por que a senhora estaria me chamando de Sasha...! Tenho medo até de imaginar...

Victória pareceu ter perdido a fala por um instante, e corando violentamente, balbuciou em tom magoado:

– Como assim, Sasha...? Vai fingir que não se lembra de nós...?

Bella caminhou até a poltrona mais próxima e desabou em visível pânico. Victória continuou, deixando agora que seu tom subisse aos poucos:

– Viemos te avisar... A Divisão de Homicídios está para chegar aqui a qualquer momento... Eles têm um mandado de busca e apreensão à sua casa e automóvel... – ela atropelava-se, apressada em explicar tudo. Bella ofegou, apavorada. – Devolva-nos a pistola do James para que possamos ir embora logo, antes que eles cheguem... Só queremos te ajudar, Sasha, querida...!

Bella agora tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto afundado nas mãos. Sua voz saiu abafada, por causa disso:

– Então aquela pistola é dele...? – choramingou. – _Oh deus...!_ Como nos conhecemos?...

Victória titubeou e finalmente concluiu o óbvio:

– Você realmente não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu naquela noite...?

Bella balançou a cabeça ainda afundada em suas mãos. Eu, finalmente, obriguei minhas pernas a se moverem, e caminhei decidido até ela. Sentei ao seu lado e enlaçando seus ombros puxei-a para o meu peito. Bella ainda tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos, e reclamou como se fosse uma criança perdida, agora também aconchegada em meu corpo:

– _Oh Edward..._ Até quando esse pesadelo vai continuar?... O que mais aquela ordinária aprontou naquela noite?...

– Acalme-se amor... Deixe-os contar... Só assim poderemos descobrir...

O casal Gigandet, observando nossa intimidade, se entreolhou significativamente. Jasper estava prestes a dizer algo, e ainda em modo médico, observava tudo cuidadosamente. Alice agora parecia perdida, sem entender muito do que estava acontecendo, mas muito curiosa por obter uma resposta para suas evidentes dúvidas.

Mas, foi Victória quem, inocentemente indicou uma de suas teorias:

– Vocês são irmãs gêmeas, então...?

Bella gemeu outro choramingo, e levantou a cabeça para falar. Tive a impressão que ela despejaria toda a história para conhecimento dos três. Alice, inclusive, aproximou-se ansiosamente. Contudo, foi neste exato instante que a campainha a interrompeu novamente...

Agora de forma muito mais exigente. Como se o dedo tivesse sido, irremediavelmente, colado no interruptor. James estremeceu, reconhecendo talvez o estilo, ou apenas pressentindo:

– Ah cara...! São eles... _Merda..._ Não podiam nos encontrar aqui, Vick... Eu te disse que isso não ia dar certo... – lamentou com o rosto franzido.

Bella paralisou-se.

Dessa vez, quem abriu a porta foi Jasper. Os três entraram sem cerimônias, acompanhados por mais dois auxiliares, que imediatamente e sem qualquer autorização puseram-se a remexer em cada móvel, gaveta e prateleira das estantes numa busca insolente e tensa.

Os líderes tratavam-se de dois homens e uma ainda jovem, bonita e muito séria mulher.

Eles circundaram Bella e a mim, ainda de pé, e esclareceram:

– Estamos cumprindo um mandado de busca e apreensão ao seu apartamento e automóvel, Ms. Swan. – disse um deles, antes de apresentar a Bella o outro, que ela aparentemente não conhecia. – Este é o Promotor Nathan Callaghan, que está trabalhando nos casos dos assassinatos do maestro Michael Newton e da jornalista Lauren Mallory.

Tão logo ele tenha terminado de falar, a mulher cantou ironicamente, falando com ele:

– Ora, ora, ora Caius... Veja que reunião mais interessante temos aqui!... Ms. Alice Brandon... Ms. Isabella Swan... E o policial James Gigandet!... Todos reunidos esperando por nós...?

Porém, foi James quem a respondeu ansioso e gaguejante:

– B-bom. E-eu p-posso explica-car...

Os dois auxiliares ainda vasculhavam cada centímetro do apartamento de Bella, deixando um rastro de baderna por onde passavam. Ela continuava sentada, com o rosto escondido em suas mãos. Mas, foi o homem apresentado como o promotor, quem tomou a palavra e exigiu:

– Afinal, o que está havendo aqui?...

Um pequeno falatório explodiu na sala...

Jasper, Victória, Alice e James começaram a apresentar suas versões, só que tudo ao mesmo tempo:

– Boa tarde, senhores, sou o Dr. Jasper Withlock; e sou o psiquiatra da senhorita...

– Eu achei muito errada a atitude do meu marido de denunciar alguém que só nos ajudou e...

– Estou apenas acompanhando o Dr. Withlock numa visita... Será que a polícia não vai me oferecer proteção...?

– Eu avisei a minha esposa que não era uma boa ideia, mas ela está obcecada em...

Os detetives e o promotor ficaram confusos por alguns segundos, até que Bella pôs-se de pé com um grito enérgico irrompendo de sua garganta:

– _CHEEEGAAA! TODOS CALADOS! ESTA AINDA É MINHA CASA! _– desacatou.

Um silêncio súbito e respeitoso tomou conta da sala. Bella deixou que seu tom abaixasse, mas continuou muito ríspida:

– _Vocês dois. Parem AGORA de remexer meus pertences... Não vão encontrar nada aqui. NADA!..._ – os dois policiais obedeceram acuados com a majestade que Bella inspirava.

Mas... _Era_ Bella?... Eu não tinha certeza de mais nada...

Ela continuou:

– _Agora todos vão se sentar e eu vou contar uma longa história..._

– A senhorita já teve sua chance de falar, Ms. Swan... No seu depoimento...

– _Ora, não me interrompa, detetive Fanning! Não queria a verdade? Pois bem! Vou contar-lhes tudo!_ – enfrentou-a Bella.

Os olhos da detetive Fanning estreitaram-se em fendas muito finas, com puro ultraje, mas o seu colega, Caius, sinalizou para que ela tivesse calma e acatasse.

Os três procuraram se sentar. Cedi meu lugar ao promotor e fiquei de pé, sendo naturalmente atraído para perto dela. Eu apenas não podia me impedir...!

Jasper e Alice também encontraram acento nas poltronas. O casal sentou-se muito próximo e de mãos dadas, depois da curva que o grande sofá branco de Bella fazia. Somente eu e a dona do apartamento permanecemos de pé. Os dois policiais auxiliares, com apenas um sinal do promotor, foram aguardar no _hall_ de entrada.

Bella limpou a garganta e começou a explicar pausadamente:

– Muito bem... Tudo começou na quinta-feira, dia 18 de junho; há dez dias... Quando, durante um ensaio da Filarmônica, fui apresentada aos produtores do canal CBS que pretendiam realizar um show de TV, com a cantora pop Beyoncé e a sinfônica. Foi quando conheci o Mr. Cullen aqui, e deixei claro que por mim, jamais a Filarmônica de New York participaria de um evento semelhante; pois sempre fui radicalmente contra este estilo de música pop...

Assisti Bella narrar toda a história que eu e o Dr. Withlock já conhecíamos. Ela falou sobre as circunstâncias de seu flagrante ao ménage de Newton, o que provocou muitas coradas envergonhadas em Alice Brandon; ela explicou sobre a verdade a respeito de sua paternidade, o que deixou as autoridades presentes, bem como a própria Alice, visivelmente surpresos; ela descreveu seus exatos sentimentos quando chegou ao _Garden_, na primeira noite de show e me encontrou lá. O casal ouvia tudo curiosamente, mas estava clara à minha expectação de cada reação ali, que eles esperavam ansiosos principalmente pela parte em que Sasha Fierce entraria na história.

Neste ponto, me preparei para contar minha própria versão, visto que Bella nunca se lembra de nada que a Fierce apronta. No entanto, para minha absoluta surpresa, Bella abaixou a cabeça por um segundo fugaz, numa breve pausa, e continuou narrando tudo com precisão e em primeira pessoa. Seu timbre de voz ganhou a familiar nota grave, que ela tentava disfarçar, mas era como se fosse a própria Sasha Fierce contando sobre a forma em que se libertara naquela noite.

Senti a cor fugir do meu rosto com a compreensão inacreditável de que de duas hipóteses, teríamos uma... Ou era, de fato, a própria Fierce narrando tudo durante este tempo todo ali, e imitando Bella com uma fidelidade assombrosa... Ou, elas estavam trocando sem que ninguém ali – nem mesmo eu, num primeiro momento – tivesse percebido...!

Inquieto, perambulei discretamente a fim de chamar a atenção de Jasper Withlock para mim. Os outros não desgrudavam suas atenções da narrativa hipnotizante, e ridiculamente sincera e verdadeira de... Bella ou Sasha... Quem poderia saber...!

Quando, finalmente, o psiquiatra encontrou meu olhar; enxerguei a mesma conclusão na expressão dele. O doutor também percebera...

Bella inalou o ar com força, cerrando os olhos muito rapidamente, e depois voltou à sua narrativa de como acordou confusa e totalmente desmemoriada no dia seguinte, e me encontrou ao seu lado na cama; sem, no entanto, lembrar-se de nada do que aconteceu entre nós. Sua voz e atitude peculiar estavam de volta...

Explicou sobre detalhes estranhos que eu sequer sabia sobre a caixa com os pertences de Mike que ela encontrou à esquerda da porta e a música da Beyoncé, que tocava em seu laptop no escritório. Num "click" muito sutil, seu tom e timbre modificaram novamente, e ela explicou como arrumou tudo aquilo depois que eu peguei no sono, ao som da música da Beyoncé, a fim de encontrar coragem para riscar Mike de sua vida...

Foi neste instante que Jasper a interrompeu:

– E quem está narrando agora? – todos os rostos faiscaram para ele, a tensão na sala era intensa e palpável. – Bella Swan não me contou todos estes detalhes no sábado, durante sua primeira consulta...

Em sincronia audível todos se viraram novamente para a dona da casa, que fez uma pausa prolongada, antes de abrir um cínico sorriso lateral, que me foi totalmente reconhecível, apesar dos cabelos presos; e devolveu a interrupção do psiquiatra com outra pergunta:

– Quem você acha que é... _douuu-torrrr..._? – motejou em tom melódico de tão irônico.

Foi o casal quem reconheceu e arfaram se completando:

– _Sasha...?_

– _Fierce...!_

Alice ofegou visivelmente amedrontada... As autoridades lutavam para compreender este quebra-cabeça ambulante, que ainda rodeava impetuosa pela sala. Pra mim estava claro que Bella não tinha acesso às memórias do que a Fierce aprontava, mas o contrário era válido... Sasha Fierce tinha acesso a toda a bagagem inconsciente de Bella... Suas lembranças, seus sentimentos, as pessoas e coisas que ela conhecia... Tudo!

Ela conseguia imitar Bella com precisão, mas Bella – embora pudesse se esforçar em ser menos ela mesma – não poderia se comportar como Sasha Fierce em sã consciência tão facilmente... Elas visivelmente estavam em guerra... Podem ter feito uma espécie de trégua para contar tudo ao promotor e aos policiais, mas a verdade é que elas estavam no meio de uma guerra pelo pleno controle da consciência e da individualidade de Bella...

Eu só não entendia por quê...

Ainda assistimos outras mudanças entre elas. Os outros agora estavam mais perceptivos para o que estava havendo ali. Bella voltou para contar sobre a reunião e demissão de Newton no dia anterior à sua morte. Depois a Fierce assumiu para confessar como se envolvera com o casal que havia chamado a atenção de Bella naquela madrugada; unindo o útil ao agradável, assim que descobriu que poderia sair do apartamento deles com a arma que haveria de se vingar de Newton. Ela confirmou que esteve no apartamento dele e confessou suas intenções com um tom de mágoa cortante na voz um tanto grave, mas completou informando que já encontrara Mike morto, da mesma forma que havia me dito.

Foi a vez do promotor interrompê-la:

– Está nos dizendo que já o encontrou morto? – quis confirmar.

– Exatamente. – ela encravou nele a potência de seus orbes castanhos, que brilhavam com a verdade de suas palavras.

Os três se entreolharam, o promotor Callaghan, finalmente, se levantou e andou pensativo pela sala, como se estivesse do tribunal do júri; antes de perguntar:

– E quanto a Charlie Swan e a outra mulher não identificada que estavam lá no apartamento do maestro quando você entrou?

A testa de alabastro de Bella – em modo Fierce – se franziu cremosa, quando ela rebateu:

– Não vi ninguém lá... – categórica. Sincera. Após breve pausa, deu mais detalhes. – Entrei e nem cheguei a sacar a pistola que eu havia escondido no casaco que peguei emprestado da Vick... Vi que ele estava ferido à bala e sangrava muito... Não toquei nele. Não toquei em nada. Chorei por alguns minutos e depois fui embora...

– Chorou? – interrompeu a detetive Fanning, sarcástica. – Primeiro você confessa que foi lá com a intenção de matá-lo, e agora diz que chorou ao vê-lo morto...? A quem acha que está enganando Ms. Swan...

– Detetive... – intrometeu-se Jasper. – Não acredito que neste momento seja a Ms. Swan aqui...

– Qual é o diagnóstico afinal?... – cobrou o promotor.

– Transtorno de Personalidades Dissociativas. – respondeu Jasper. – Ou como é mais comumente conhecido... Transtorno de Dupla Personalidade...

O promotor redirecionou sua atenção e perguntas:

– Tem algo a me dizer Ms. Brandon?

Alice estremeceu. Silêncio. O promotor acrescentou, antes de repetir-se:

– Sabemos que a senhorita esteve lá antes de Ms. Swan e dos outros suspeitos. Entrou e saiu rapidamente... Por isso, vou repetir minha pergunta, e meça bem sua resposta... A. Senhorita. _Tem_ algo. A me dizer, Ms. Brandon?

Alice suspirou e contou com a voz embargada:

– Sim... Eu estive lá... Mas não o matei. Encontrei Mike desmaiado, depois de ter bebido todo o uísque de seu apartamento. Peguei... O que fui buscar e saí novamente.

– Então, as senhoritas estão dizendo que os outros dois suspeitos citados: Charles Swan ou a mulher misteriosa são os assassinos do maestro?... – inquiriu ele, deixando passar a discreta evasiva de Alice ao elucidar o que exatamente fora buscar no apartamento de Newton momentos antes de sua morte.

– E sequer sabíamos da existência destes suspeitos... – salientou muito bem, Alice.

O promotor assentiu, concordando. Ele ia dizer algo, mas foi Sasha – ainda no controle – quem o interrompeu, com assombro na voz:

– Eu sei quem é a mulher misteriosa... Eu a vi... Foi ela quem matou a vad... a jornalista Lauren Mallory.

– Você estava lá também? – chocou-se o tal Caius.

– Sim... Cheguei atrasada novamente... Mas por muito pouco dessa vez...! Eu a vi sair da redação do _New York Time's_ naquela madrugada, após um disparo seco e abafado por silenciador... Não sei quanto ao Mike, mas tenho certeza que foi ela quem matou a jornalista-safada.

– E quem é ela? – exigiu Nathan Callaghan.

Contudo, a cabeça de Bella abaixou-se e ela pressionou as pálpebras cerradas, com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita por alguns segundos, num suspiro profundo. Após todo o ar expirado, ela levantou a cabeça e fitou o promotor entre a serenidade dos que não devem e a confusão dos que não lembram. Ele repetiu a pergunta:

– _Quem é a mulher que ainda não conseguimos identificar, Ms. Swan?_ – pressionou.

– Que mulher?... – sibilou.

– _Não teste minha paciência, Ms. Swan!_ – seu tom subiu.

– Não sei do que... – balbuciou aturdida.

– Promotor Callaghan... – intrometeu-se Jasper, ficando de pé. – Não se trata mais da Fierce. Agora é de fato Isabella Swan de volta. E ela realmente _não sabe_ quem é essa mulher.

A ira do promotor voltou-se contra o psiquiatra:

– Está querendo me dizer que a única testemunha da assassina da jornalista e, provável assassina do maestro, é a segunda personalidade de Isabella Swan? – seu tom quase questionava a palavra e a competência de Withlock como médico.

– É justamente isso que estou dizendo. – enfrentou com segurança.

Os dois passaram a discutir todas as implicações disso. O promotor queria que Jasper falasse de sua abordagem ao tratamento de Bella, mas eu me desliguei deles, uma vez que Bella cambaleou para mim, tonta e confusa:

– Edward, o que está havendo? – sussurrou, quando a estreitei em meus braços, sustentando-a e confortando-a.

– A Fierce acaba de confessar que sabe quem matou Lauren Mallory. – Bella arfou, e uma ruguinha de preocupação franziu sua testa. Eu continuei. – Mas quando o promotor exigiu saber quem ela viu; você voltou à consciência e pelo que eu conheço dela, a Fierce não retornará mais... Ao menos não enquanto eles estiverem aqui. Posso apostar que, por algum motivo, ela _não_ quer dizer quem viu.

– Mas ela conhece o assassino?

– Assassina... – interrompi. – Ela apenas confirmou que é uma mulher.

– Então, eu também a conheço...? – eu apenas assenti concordando.

– Bella, só agora você retornou à consciência? – eu sabia que Bella estava confusa, mas minha pergunta fluiu sem que eu pudesse impedi-la.

Ela precisou de um momento para pensar antes de responder:

– Eu... Eu não sei... – balbuciou cortando a conexão entre nossos olhos. A impressão que ficou era que ela sabia muito bem. Bella prosseguiu. – Ainda estou um pouco confusa...

– Quem almoçou comigo hoje, Bella? Quem contou toda a história a eles? – pressionei.

Ela, porém, não me respondeu. Sua respiração tornou-se acelerada, com a histeria emergindo rapidamente. Parei de pressioná-la, apenas a abracei com força como se dissesse sem palavras que eu estava aqui e não a deixaria.

O promotor Callaghan, entretanto, interrompeu nosso momento:

– Muito bem, Ms. Swan... Seu médico me convenceu a aguardar mais de sua evolução no tratamento; portanto, não vou acusá-la de obstrução da lei agora. Vou designar um psiquiatra da polícia para discutir seu caso com ele. Onde está a pistola de James Gigandet?

Bella suspirou cansada:

– Eu não sei... – repetiu mais uma vez com voz arrastada.

Sua face ganhou uma expressão pensativa, quando uma ideia errante me ocorreu...

– Onde está o laudo? – o promotor piscou surpreso.

– Que laudo?

– O laudo que afirma que foi a pistola dele – apontei para Gigandet – que matou Newton e Mallory.

– Bom, não está aqui... Está com o Chefe da Divisão de Homicídios, Aro Volturi.

– E o senhor viu este laudo? Viu o nome dele lá? – ele titubeou.

– Bom, não. Mas...

– Ora, Promotor Callaghan! Peço que o senhor cheque o laudo primeiro! – motejei.

A detetive Fanning ferveu exasperada com o ultraje:

– _Isso é ridículo! Ele está duvidando da palavra do chefe de nossa divisão? _

O promotor sinalizou para ela, ainda me encarando seriamente:

– Tudo bem, Jane... Ele tem razão. Vamos embora. – e voltando-se para Bella, ele prometeu. – Mas voltaremos em breve, Ms. Swan...

Os dois detetives levantaram-se prontos para partir. Acompanhei-os até a porta; mas Bella, com o rosto de repente todo iluminado, clamou apressadamente pela atenção dos três:

– _Senhores!..._ – os três viraram; interessados. Ela lutou com as palavras por um segundo. – Hã... Vocês poderiam devolver meu anel de noivado? – controlei o despencar do meu queixo.

Por que ela queria a porra do anel de noivado entre ela e Mike-_putão_-Newton?...

Eles hesitaram; assentindo entre a surpresa e a confusão. A dona do apartamento continuou:

– Não que eu esteja arrependida por ter me livrado, especificamente, _daquele_ anel... Não é isso... É só que... – e voltando seu rosto para mim, e acorrentando meus olhos nos seus, completou saboreando cada palavra sugestivamente. – Eu _realmente_ acredito... Que uma mulher que é amada... Merece ter um...

Alice e Jasper entreolharam-se interrogativamente estupefatos. Victória e James não morderam a isca. As três autoridades, muito menos...!

_E EU?..._

Bom, eu senti meu sangue fugir do meu rosto, enquanto lutava para compreender o significado de tudo aquilo. Bella, de fato, sugeriu um novo passo na nossa recente – e já intensa – relação?... _Puta-merda...!_ Não foi uma sugestão... Foi uma _intimação_!

O promotor respondeu-lhe polidamente, dando de ombros:

– É claro! A senhorita pode recolhê-lo na Divisão de Homicídios... – antes de sair acompanhando os detetives.

Minutos após foi a vez do casal Gigandet se despedir extremamente constrangidos. Victória, porém, não pôde se impedir de interromper sua caminhada até a porta, bem de frente para Bella e sussurrar:

– James e eu... Hã... Adoraríamos ter outra daquela... conversa que tivemos...

Bella piscou perplexa, na verdade eu também. _Porra!_ Aquilo era mesmo um convite, ou... Um flerte?

Depois que a porta do apartamento se fechou para eles, conferi meu relógio e suspirei agora mais aliviado; muito embora eu também precisasse ir. Já passavam das três da tarde. Bella, notando esta conclusão, murmurou:

– Você tem mesmo que ir?... – cheia de decepção na voz. Ela nunca me pareceu tão frágil. Mas eu não tinha escolha. Ainda precisava passar no escritório.

– Sim, amor... Mas venho te buscar às oito e meia.

– Me buscar? – estranhou ela.

– É! Para a festa... Não lembra? – devo ter semicerrado os olhos, com desconfiança.

Bella corrigiu suas feições, ganhando um ar inocente, ao confirmar hesitante:

– Claro! Er... A festa de... Hã... – não precisava dizer mais nada. A mim estava claro que ela não se lembrava, não havia sido ela a quem convidei; apesar de Bella não saber disso.

– A festa de lançamento do novo seriado de Liam Brennan! – sorri a fim de confortá-la. – Traje esporte fino...!

– Isso mesmo! É claro que me lembro! Desculpe, hã... é que tudo isso foi tão... Insano...! – sorriu ela, tentando soar confiante sobre a festa. Não me deixei convencer. _"E uma vez que estivermos lá, vamos conversar direitinho sobre aquela insinuação a noivado." _Acrescentei mentalmente.

Withlock deu dois passos em direção à porta, anunciando:

– Descemos juntos... Também preciso ir. – e checando seu relógio. – Tenho paciente às quatro. – Alice o acompanhou.

Porém, no momento em que ela virou-se para despedir-se de uma pensativa – e com algum pânico no rosto – Bella; a mesma a impediu, segurando pelo braço:

– Não, Alice, fique! – havia uma nota de histeria em seu tom. – Ainda preciso falar-lhe a sós...

Nós três nos entreolhamos significativamente sobre as implicações daquele pedido... Era seguro para a jovem Alice ficar a sós com Bella, quando ela e a Fierce estavam visivelmente assumindo o controle sem qualquer aviso prévio?...

Seria prudente que Alice ficasse sozinha no mesmo ambiente em que Sasha Fierce?... Ela poderia confiar cem por cento na palavra da Fierce de que não foi ela quem cometeu aqueles crimes, evidentemente passionais?...

Todos estes questionamentos atravessaram o rosto de fada da pequena Alice, que empinando o queixo em sinal de desafio, adiantou-se antes que Jasper impedisse aquilo, com alguma desculpa que ele estava prestes a soltar:

– Claro, Bella! – e voltando para Jasper. – Nos vemos depois, então...

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de significados, tentando comunicar-lhe algo. Na verdade, ela também o respondeu com os olhos num diálogo mudo e tenso. Até que, vencido, Jasper a respondeu polidamente:

– _Okay!..._ Eu te ligo.

Alice sorriu o sorriso de quem flerta abertamente e declarou sugestiva:

– Vou esperar!...

Jasper e eu saímos e chamamos o elevador, a porta do apartamento fechou-se atrás de nós, e eu pensei o que daria em troca do poder de ler mentes, para saber o que estaria acontecendo lá dentro agora!...

.

**To be or not to be** / _Ser ou não ser?_  
><strong>Not!<strong> / _Não!_  
><strong>Hold Up!<strong> / _Segura!_  
><strong>Bring the beat back<strong> / _Volta a batida_  
><strong>Stop!<strong> / _Pare!_  
><strong>I ain't ready yet<strong> / _Ainda não estou pronta_  
><strong>Wait!<strong> / _Espere!_  
><strong>Let me fix my hair<strong> / _Me deixe arrumar meu cabelo_  
><strong>Oohh Oohh<strong>  
><strong>Yes, Yes<strong> / _Sim sim_  
><strong>Yes, man Yes, man<strong> / _Sim cara, sim cara_

**Now pass me my dress** / _Agora me passe meu vestido_  
><strong>Oohh Ohh<strong>

.

Tão logo a porta bateu expulsando os dois, elas se encararam por vários segundos de expectativa.

Alice sentia cada milímetro do seu corpo, do alto da cabeça à ponta dos dedos dos pés, varridos com uma sucessão de arrepios cortantes. Quem estava diante dela? A Bella que sempre conheceu e com quem estudou e cresceu? Ou sua segunda e hostil personalidade? A Bella que perdoara sua vil traição ou a fração dela que ainda a odiava com rancor amargo e doentio, capaz da matar?

Ela sabia que deveria estar com medo. Foi o que Jasper tentou falar-lhe sem palavras, apenas com os olhos: _"Venha comigo, não fique... Ainda não é seguro. Não sabemos do que a outra é capaz..."_ Ela, porém, recusou-se a admitir que Bella pudesse feri-la. Os ecos da conversa delas de horas atrás ainda eram fortes. O fato é que, ela _queria_ a amizade de Bella... Se a outra ressurgisse, tentaria argumentar com ela. Improvisar. Implorar perdão...

_Era isso!_ Sua culpa a fez ficar...!

Se Bella surtou e desenvolveu este transtorno, como ela mesma contou, foi após tê-la flagrado com Mike. Então, ela tinha sua parcela de culpa. O que importava a confissão da tal Sasha de ter ido atrás de Lauren, com o objetivo de matá-la?... Talvez, no final das contas, elas merecessem mesmo...

Bella, por sua vez, apesar de corresponder ao escrutínio de Alice; tratava de – mentalmente – amarrar a Fierce muito bem amarrada. Ela não voltaria mais hoje. Aquela vadia estava trapaceando descaradamente desde que ela acordara. Havia roubado a moeda dourada...

"_Ser ou não ser?..."_ ironizou a Fierce, usando um vestido totalmente provocativo.

"_Não!"_ decretou Bella.

"_Volta a batida!"_

"_Pare!"_

"_Me deixe arrumar meu cabelo!"_ distraiu-se a Fierce; a moeda dourada subiu, girando.

"_SEGURA!"_ gritou Bella mais para si mesma; saltando para pegá-la com sucesso. Cerrou a preciosa moeda em punho, surpreendendo Sasha e comemorou. _"Yeah man!..." _Depois, num gesto insólito e mental; arrancou do corpo de uma estupefata e impotente Sasha Fierce, o vestido que ela usava...

"_Agora me passe meu vestido..."*_

De acordo com o combinado, aquelas vinte e quatro horas com Edward eram dela – Bella. Mas a Fierce pagaria... _Ah se pagaria!_ Ela só precisava arranjar um jeito de descobrir exatamente como ela se portava quando estava ativa, para que pudesse imitá-la também. Por que, mentalmente, elas estavam no nível da agressão física!

Foi Bella quem, consciente, quebrou o clima tenso com Alice:

– Se você tiver algum compromisso... – dando-lhe a opção de escolha.

– Não. Eu tinha a tarde livre de qualquer jeito... – tranquilizou-a; fez uma pausa e cobrou com delicadeza. – O que houve, Bella? Você queria me falar algo?

– Na verdade, te pedir Alice...

– Sim...! – a harpista sorriu levemente. Se fosse para a tal Sasha demonstrar hostilidade, já teria começado... Aquela ali era Bella! Muito diferente, é claro! Sem a usual arrogância e nariz empinado, mas era Bella...

– Humm... Preciso que você me ajude numa produção para esta noite... – despejou Bella, fazendo o queixo de Alice despencar. Por essa ela não esperava! Bella continuou. – Tenho um encontro com Edward esta noite e, apesar de ter um _closet_ cheio de roupas lá dentro... Muitas peças, inclusive algumas que ainda nem usei; comprei após o rompimento com Mike... Mas o fato, é que eu acho que não tenha nada apropriado para o que preciso...

Alice apenas arfou ainda surpresa e confusa. Bella continuou enfática:

– Preciso de algo que você ou ele _jamais_ cogitariam que eu pudesse usar, e ao mesmo tempo fosse elegante e ousado e... _MUITO_ _sexy_. Não temos tempo para sair para comprar. Não faço ideia de como usar meu cabelo ou... – Bella já atravessava os limites da histeria. – Só tenho vinte e quatro horas para fazê-lo... Enlouquecer por mim e me pedir em casamento!

Os olhos da harpista se arregalaram incrédulos, quando ela interrompeu:

– _Bella! Calma! Respira e me explica o que está havendo._ – permitindo que seu tom subisse. – Você nunca, desde a época do internato, foi do tipo que precisasse de ajuda para se vestir... Quantas vezes o jornal da escola a colocava entre as dez mais elegantes do internato? Por que agora?... – interrompeu-se, após o jorro perplexo.

Bella tratou de esclarecer:

– Agora é diferente, Alice... Esta noite e daqui pra frente preciso mudar meu estilo. Ser mais ousada em minhas atitudes... Roupas... Sasha Fierce é um alter-ego totalmente diferente de como eu sou, e Edward também está apaixonado por ela! – apesar do choque nos olhos de Alice, ela continuou. – Se eu quiser que ele me escolha e não a ela, preciso me aproximar um pouco de como ela é, e mostrar a ele que também posso ser atrevida e sensual, sem precisar de segunda personalidade.

– Entendo... – mentiu um pouco Alice, num murmúrio.

Mas não querendo arrancar de Bella cada detalhe sórdido dessa história, e nem mesmo cobrando explicações sobre a menção ao casamento, ela suspirou profundamente, considerando o desafio.

Após alguns segundos de expectativa para a dona da casa; todo o rosto de elfo de Alice iluminou-se com uma ideia lógica e simples. No segundo seguinte, ela ganhou um ar grave e sério – quase intelectualizado –, e limpou a garganta como se fosse fazer um importante e formal pronunciamento, diante de um púlpito cheio de microfones ávidos por suas declarações**:

– Isabella, preste atenção... Aprendi com minha mãe que quando uma mulher quer deixar um homem aos seus pés, de vez em quando ela tem que ir ao fundo do armário e pegar aquele... _Vestido de enlouquecer!_

Bella assentiu gravemente e concordou:

– Tudo bem, mas onde vou conseguir isso em tão pouco tempo?

– _Toda mulher tem um..._ – citou com malícia a pequena harpista. – _Hora de impressionar! Vamos procurar o seu... *** _

Elas foram para o _closet_ de Bella, e Alice separou algumas peças.

Conversando muito, ouvindo Beyoncé e um tanto nostálgicas sobre os tempos do internato; elas gastaram três horas com Bella vestindo, desfilando e tirando essas roupas. Tudo era lindo, jovial e muito elegante para ela, mas em termos de sensualidade passava longe. Ela pensou em ligar para Edward cancelando, com alguma desculpa. Mas daí ela lembrava que no dia seguinte, a Fierce certamente teria algo genial e muito safado para fazer com ele, e o desespero a consumia.

Foi num desses surtos de desespero que Bella, finalmente, encontrou uma caixa intocada que ela trouxera da _Hervé Léger_, com um autêntico _Max Azria_ da coleção 2009, que jamais fora usado.

Alice balançou a cabeça lentamente, com um sorriso duro de aprovação se espalhando pelo seu rosto:

– Eu não falei que você tinha um vestido de enlouquecer perdido em algum lugar por aqui? – declarou, levantando o pequeno vestido ao alto, pela pontinha da curva da manga. Seus olhos brilhavam extasiados.

– Nunca o usei... – assinalou Bella sem necessidade. Aquilo estava óbvio para Alice.

– Mesmo sendo de uma coleção passada, estamos sem tempo de buscar algo novo. Acho que minha escolha está feita! Ele ainda é perfeito! – sorriu Alice vitoriosa. – Vá se arrumar. Precisamos pensar no cabelo e no make. Quero algo que diga: _"Sou uma vadia... Mas uma vadia que tem dono." _– citou Alice numa _bitchface_, e voz falseada.

Elas gargalharame Bella acrescentou outra piada:

– "_Tenho um acessório que nenhuma outra mulher tem... É esse gostoso aqui ao meu lado que vai tirar este vestido mais tarde!"_ – em tom anasalado. Nova rodada de gargalhadas; e Bella mal pôde acreditar naquele convívio tão leve e estrogênico que nunca teve com _ninguém_ antes.

Assim, que Alice terminou o arremate final em seu cabelo e maquiagem; o interfone tocou. Eram oito e meia em ponto, e Brandon correu para atender, deixando-a sozinha diante do enorme espelho do seu _closet_. Gastou vários minutos conferindo as suaves linhas de suas curvas, o frescor de sua pele alva, o brilho dos fios de mogno dos seus cabelos disciplinados num sofisticado coque. No ar pairava o perfume que usara. Um clássico: _Chanel nº5_. Pensamentos inescrutáveis...

Por fim, antes de juntar-se à Alice, ela sorriu lateralmente para sua imagem fielmente refletida. Lentamente, o sorriso malicioso tornou-se uma _bitchface_ e ela perguntou-se num melódico sussurro rouco:

– Espelho, espelho meu... Existe outra mais safada do que eu?...

A resposta foi um eco mental longínquo, mas impertinente; numa voz assustadoramente familiar. Ela suspirou e tratou de ignorar aquela afronta. Precisava ao menos tentar...

Encontrou Alice na sala e elas desceram juntas. No elevador, Alice – pensando no que Bella havia explicado sobre como não podia imitar fielmente sua outra personalidade – teve uma ideia errante:

– Bella... – a morena desviou do espelho na parede dos fundos do cubículo, e olhou para a suposta nova amiga. Alice continuou. – Acho que já sei de que forma você pode ter uma melhor noção de como a tal... _Sasha Fierce_ age... Para, você sabe... Poder _imitar_ sua atitude e personalidade.

Bella girou o corpo interessada. Alice hesitou antes de explicar:

– Hã... Pelo o que entendi, é mais seguro se eu _não_ te contar; porque senão, ela saberá... – Bella murchou visivelmente; Alice tinha razão. Lendo a compreensão disso na expressão de sua maestrina, Alice completou misteriosamente. – Tem a ver com o segredo que fui buscar no apartamento do Mike naquela madrugada do crime. Apenas confie em mim. Me deixe uma cópia da chave do seu apartamento, vou até minha casa buscar o material, e depois volto pra cá a fim de preparar tudo.

Bella deu de ombros e segredou:

– Sempre deixo uma cópia embaixo do tapete da entrada. Pode usá-la e fique à vontade. De qualquer forma, Edward e eu não deveremos voltar para cá esta noite... – e erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestiva. – Tenho outros planos!

Alice espelhou seu gesto, também arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorrindo maliciosamente, disse:

– Muito bem! Mas peça ao Edward que amanhã venha pra cá... – Bella deu de ombros, concordando; e curiosa com o que Alice poderia estar armando.

Uma vez no _hall_, elas caminharam juntas, despediram-se na entrada do prédio, e Bella – surpresa com o carro que ele estava usando – esperou no alto do pequeno lance de escadas, enquanto Edward desembarcava da Limusine para abrir-lhe a porta.

No encontro de seus olhares, a familiar bolha particular se formou. A expressão embasbacada dele deu a Bella um prazer íntimo, e num ímpeto que não lhe pertencia, ela sorriu e girou lentamente em seu eixo a fim de presenteá-lo com uma visão completa das costas completamente desnudas com o decote. Aquilo roubou o chão debaixo dos negros sapatos italianos dele.

Ela estava absolutamente linda!

Edward aproximou-se hipnotizado, e falhando em esconder o volume que era sua visível "sucuri" dando sinal de vida ao saudar a dona de sua(s!) "gruta"(s!) eternamente preferida(s!)...

Bella desceu lentamente as escadas, até que suas mãos se tocassem. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de respirar. Ela demandou:

– Estou decente? – com algo mais do que ironia na voz e no olhar.

Ele arqueou uma sombracelha e puxando-a para junto de sua ereção, corrigiu:

– Não! Você está totalmente indecente... Um desacato, na verdade! Ninguém deveria ser uma tentação tão grande, não é justo...! – reclamou, roçando-se nela deliberadamente, como se não estivessem em público.

Bella entrou na Limusine, e assim que o carro arrancou, levando-os; Edward estourou a garrafa de champanhe, servindo a flute que ela já segurava. Os dois brindaram mutuamente deslumbrados.

Aquela noite estava apenas começando...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_N/A: **O vestido é aquele que a Kristen usou na premiére de Adventureland!**_**

_*** - Dessa vez foi a briga mental das duas (Bella X Sasha), que utilizou a letra da música!**_

_**** - Isso é uma referência ao videoclip de Freakun Dress! Ao finalzinho dele!**_

_***** - Tudo que está em itálico neste trechinho faz referência à letra da música!**_

_**.**_

_**Bom, tenho um desafio para vcs! **aiqueemoção!****_

_**Quero ver quem vai conseguir desvendar nas reviews quem era em cada parte do cap, Bella ou Sasha! Citem algumas partes que vcs queiram arriscar e façam suas apostas! É claro que teremos a parte II no próx. e daí vou elucidar isso! Além de, é claro, vamos ver como será a noite Beward (ou Sasward? :O Ñ sei!) e outras coisinhas mais! ahsuahsuahs**_

_**Vou ficar aqui roendo as unhas, hein!**_

_**Bjoka estalada na bochecha da Titinhuda, pelo carinho imenso! ^-^**_

_**Bjokas para todas! ;**  
><strong>_


	10. EDWARD: FREAKUM DRESS II

.

10. EDWARD: FREAKUM DRESS II

_**.**_

_**Uma lanchonete do Brooklin – tarde de segunda-feira, durante a reunião que aconteceu no apartamento da Bella**_

_**.**_

Aro entrou discretamente na lanchonete e, num relance de visão por todo o local, enxergou numa mesa escondida no canto oeste, a pessoa a quem foi encontrar. Caminhou para lá, chamando a atenção da garçonete, e sentou-se de frente para o homem que o aguardava.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por dois segundos. O homem que já ocupava a mesa parecia constrangido pela presença de Aro, e este, o analisou antes de sentenciar com desdém:

– Você está um lixo...

Enquanto seu interlocutor hesitava envergonhado, a garçonete aproximou-se e perguntou oferecendo a Aro mais do que seus serviços:

– Posso lhe trazer algo? – em tom muito sugestivo.

Ele mal a olhou para responder:

– Apenas café, por favor...

Ela saiu acreditando que ele olharia para seu rebolar acintoso. O outro tratou de justificar a observação de Aro:

– Já não vejo mais aquela vadia... Nós não temos mais nada.

– Mas você, pelo jeito, ainda sente a falta dela. – conjecturou Aro, tomando como base a aparência desleixada, emagrecida e taciturna de seu interlocutor, que trajava apenas jeans claro e uma camiseta branca com gola V. Como este apenas abaixou a cabeça, acuado; Aro acrescentou irônico. – Quem sabe agora você não aprende a reconhecer a plaquinha escrita _"PROBLEMA"_ que certas mulheres trazem na testa...!

O outro desviou o rosto irritando-se e Aro cobrou:

– Bom, não me interessa sua vida amorosa, desde que você pare de me procurar quando se mete em alguma de suas furadas... Trouxe o documento?

– Sim... – e entregando a Aro a pastinha que estava ao seu lado no banco da lanchonete, acrescentou satisfeito. – Veja você mesmo que excelente trabalho!

Aro analisou os papéis contidos ali por vários minutos e depois anuiu, assentindo com a cabeça:

– A-hã... Ficou muito bom, sim... – suspirou e deu mais informações do que o necessário. – A equipe saiu junto com o promotor para cumprir o mandado de busca e apreensão no apartamento de Isabella Swan. Se ela ainda estiver com a arma do idiota do Gigandet, você estará a salvo e ela vai presa em flagrante...

Aro não sabia que o cumprimento do mandado resultaria numa inusitada reunião na casa de Bella. Seu misterioso interlocutor ouviu tudo com certo alívio.

Antes que ele concluísse, a garçonete voltou trazendo o bule de café. Em silêncio, ela virou a xícara que já estava sobre a mesa e despejou o líquido quente. Aro agradeceu e esperou que ela se afastasse frustada, antes de experimentar seu café. Depois acrescentou calmamente:

– Preciso retornar à Divisão de Homicídios imediatamente para fazer a troca dos documentos. – no entanto, lembrou-se algo e cobrou com expressão especulativa e sombria, olhos semicerrados. – Você já recuperou a pistola?

– Hã... sim. – mentiu. Como confessar a Aro que a pistola dos crimes ainda está com a vadia?...

E como ele respondeu encarando-lhe os olhos muito azuis, Aro engoliu aquela mentira. Assentiu convencido e despediu-se, virando seu café rapidamente:

– Preciso ir... Te dou notícias. A gente se vê...

O outro homem ofereceu a mão para um aperto de gratidão, mas recuou quando percebeu que Aro não lhe retribuiria a despedida amigável.

– Mantenha-se longe de problemas. – recomendou em tom de ameaça, já se levantando elegantemente. Jogou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa e deixou a lanchonete rapidamente, sem ser notado.

O misterioso homem permaneceu calado na mesa, tentando reprimir a culpa por ter mentido outra vez para Aro, e pensando numa maneira de recuperar sua pistola, sem chamar a atenção e levantar suspeitas.

Sem saber que corria contra o tempo, Aro retornou à Divisão de Homicídios. Em sua sala, fez a troca dos documentos dos exames de balística e queimou os exames originais que traziam o nome do misterioso homem com quem fora se encontrar, e a quem precisava proteger.

Depois tratou de levar os documentos falsificados de volta ao arquivo geral. Tão logo tinha arquivado as pastas no mesmo lugar onde toda a equipe teria acesso, o promotor Nathan Callaghan abriu a porta, assustando-o:

– Oh... P-promotor Callaghan...! Como foi, hã... Na casa da Swan? – Aro pulou.

O promotor, desconfiado com o súbito nervosismo de Aro, o perscrutou cuidadosamente. Sombracelhas franzidas, estranhando o gaguejar hesitante do chefe da Divisão de Homicídios, com quem já trabalhava há três anos. O que ele estava fazendo ali, no arquivo àquela hora?...

– Foi... curioso... – evadiu-se. Algo dentro dele gritava que precisaria esconder boa parte do que aconteceu naquela tarde de Aro. Ele apenas informou. – A pistola não estava lá... Resolvi checar os resultados das balísticas.

– Oh, sim! É claro! Aqui estão... – disfarçou Aro entregando-lhe as pastas que acabara de trazer adulteradas.

O promotor avaliou os documentos por alguns minutos e Aro tagarelou, ansioso:

– Viu só? Trata-se da mesma pistola... A que matou Newton e Mallory... Foi a mesma. A pistola de James Gigandet...

O promotor continuava de cabeça baixa, analisando os laudos, muito desconfiado. Aro sentiu um fio de suor escorrer em sua têmpora direita, enquanto aguardava tenso, quase sem respirar.

Nathan Callaghan finalmente levantou os olhos e declarou simplesmente:

– Sabe o que diz aqui, Aro?... – o chefe da Divisão de Homicídios sacudiu a cabeça, lívido. – Que está na hora de renovar o pedido de libertação de Carlisle Masen... – o promotor, _agora_, tinha uma boa ideia do motivo que levara Masen a assumir a culpa do crime do maestro.

Ele saiu, deixando Aro perplexo no arquivo, com a certeza de sua desconfiança. E, sacando seu celular, caminhou decidido em direção à sua sala.

Após chamar três vezes, Caius atendeu:

– Sim...

– Caius, se estiver junto da Jane não diga meu nome... – a resposta foi um _"Hu-hum"_. O promotor assentiu satisfeito.

– Você pode dar um jeito de vir até minha sala sem ser notado? Só você.

– Sim. – novo monossílabo do confiável Bower.

Nathan Callaghan desligou o celular e aguardou por Caius redigindo a petição de libertação de Carlisle Masen. Sua intuição dizia que algo estava errado com Aro Volturi, mas não seria prudente envolver Jane Fanning nestas desconfianças... Ao menos por enquanto.

Ela era muito fiel a Aro. Talvez Caius pudesse, de fato, ajudá-lo a descobrir qual era o verdadeiro mistério por trás dos assassinatos, que insistiam em apontar para Isabella Swan.

Ele tinha uma ideia para desmascarar a todos. Primeiro, traria Caius para seus planos, depois o próprio Bower convenceria sua parceira. Aro não poderia, de forma alguma, saber sobre tudo o que foi falado na casa de Isabella Swan naquela tarde.

Ao menos por enquanto...

_**.**_

_**Enquanto isso, num restaurante dentro do Central Park – fim de tarde**_

_**.**_

Quando Rosalie chegou ao restaurante, Emm já a aguardava em sua usual mesa, e tomando seu quinto _drink_. Ele levantou-se, nervoso com a aproximação dela, e puxou-lhe a cadeira, após Rose lhe virar o rosto para a tentativa de beijo que ele sempre lhe dava neste gesto. Emmett sentiu um frio na espinha com essa atitude dela, mas não se deixou abater.

– Hã... Rose, obrigado por ter me concedido essa oportunidade para que eu pudesse explicar...

Ela teria rebatido na mesma hora, mas o garçom foi mais rápido. Ela pediu o mesmo que Emmett estava bebendo. Ele acrescentou mais um pra si próprio, achando que aquilo o acalmaria.

Quando o garçom se afastou, a resposta veio ácida:

– Explicar o _inexplicável_, Emmett? _Eu vi!_

– Você não me viu com Isabella Swan, Rose. Você me viu com Sasha Fierce... Ela tem um problema... Um transtorno... Aquela lunática tem dupla personalidade e me usou pra te atingir... – Rose franziu a testa, duvidando da sanidade dele, ou da cara-de-pau, tanto faz.

Não. Tanya não havia lhe contado nada do que Edward confidenciara.

– Não brinque com minha inteligência, Emmett! – não chegou a elevar a voz, mas o tom foi ríspido.

– _É sério, Rose!_ – o dele saiu tingido de desespero.

Ele sabia que a verdade não adiantaria; tudo aquilo soava patético até aos seus próprios ouvidos...! Apesar de ter presenciado tudo o que presenciou no ensaio mais cedo...

O olhar de Rose, de repente, umedeceu-se e ela cobrou com mágoa cortante:

– O que me mais me dói é lembrar o que ela disse... Saber que você... Você falou pra ela da nossa intimidade... Do fato de eu não conseguir... Er...

Emmett cerrou os olhos, agoniado; sem saber o que replicar em sua defesa.

– Rose, por favor, me escuta... Eu...

– Eu sei que você está louco por ela... Aquela desgraçada não virou somente a cabeça do Edward. Virou a sua também... Te conheço bem demais, Emmett!... Você pode não saber ainda, ou não admitir... Mas _EU_ sei.

– Mas do quê...? Ficou louca?

Neste instante os drinks chegaram. O clima tenso foi quebrado, momentaneamente. Rose virou de uma vez só o líquido em seu copo e pediu outro. Emmett incluiu mais um para si mesmo no pedido. Ela acorrentou o olhar muito azul – aureolado de vermelho, devido aos _drinks_ – dele nos seus, e interrogou impiedosa:

– Então me responda, Emmett. A verdade. Ela saiu da sua cabeça desde que você acordou no sábado? Você tem pensado em outra coisa? – os lábios de Rosalie eram uma linha muito fina de raiva e mágoa.

Emmett gaguejou monossílabos sem sentido.

Ela recostou na cadeira, suspirando e cruzando os braços, tristemente vitoriosa. Emmett piscou, perplexo consigo mesmo por um minuto. Rose tinha razão... Aqueles _flashes_, aquele cheiro, aqueles gritos, a música... O estavam perseguindo desde a madrugada de sábado. Não eram lembranças fortes, claras. Eram ausências confusas, calores fugazes, um gosto diferente na boca, uma marca irremediável e inexplicável em seu inconsciente.

Rosalie leu exatamente essa aquiescência estupefata em seu rosto e sibilou com os olhos rasos d'água:

– Me desculpe, Emmett... Mas não será mais possível...

– _NÃO..._ – as pessoas num raio de cinco mesas olharam assustadas e ele virou mais um _drink_ antes de abaixar o tom agoniado. – _Por favor, mais uma chance Rosalie..._ – respirou fundo e tentou tirar o pânico de sua voz, ao convidar num jorro ininterrupto. – Olha só, a Chel acabou de me lembrar que hoje a noite estreia mais um seriado do Brennan. A festa vai ser no iate dele! Venha comigo... Por favor...

Rose titubeou, tentada. A nova rodada de _drinks_ chegou e eles viraram de uma só vez, num movimento sincronizado. A tensão era muito intensa, nenhum dos dois estavam normais naquela noite e o álcool catalisaria consequências desastrosas... Isso era óbvio para o mais desatento dos expectadores externos...

– Está bem... – acabou concordando.

Emmett sorriu aliviado e esperançoso; mas ingênuo, não percebeu as reais intenções de Rosalie. Ela supôs... Ou talvez fosse somente um palpite forte, uma intuição feminina... Mas algo dentro dela dizia que ela não podia perder essa festa...

Era muito provável que _"aquela puta"_, tal como designou Bella mentalmente, também estivesse lá...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Apesar do iate tocar o píer por sua popa, e a proa apontar na direção da _Upper NY Bay_, ainda assim era possível detectar-se facilmente o absurdo tamanho da embarcação. Era o maior de toda o _NY Harbor_, e o mais suntuosamente iluminado. A música podia ser ouvida do estacionamento, e era fácil detectar os muitos convidados da festa, pois todos confluíam serenamente na direção do grande e luxuoso iate. A baía era um manto negro salpicado com um sem número de pontinhos de luz das muitas embarcações de todos os portes, mas aquele iate se destacava pelo tamanho e a iluminação especial; acredito eu, que para a festa. A Estátua da Liberdade também era uma presença marcante e majestosa, com sua esverdeada iluminação noturna.

Caminhando de mãos dadas com Edward, desde que ele me ajudou a sair da Limusine, dei voz à minha surpresa:

– _Wow..._ Isso é um iate ou um transatlântico? – ele riu lindamente, antes de me responder.

– Um dos iates mais caros do mundo...

– Tudo bem. Você não precisa tentar me impressionar desse jeito! Era só nosso primeiro encontro... Pra quê a Limusine e agora essa festa neste iate monstruoso? – Edward riu novamente.

– Não se trata mais somente do nosso encontro. As festas de Liam Brennan são sempre assim... Fantásticas! A Limusine é uma vantagem da CBS aos produtores de primeiro time como eu e Emmett... Amanhã volto a utilizar meu bom e "velho" Volvo!

Distraída e acanhada com os muitos olhares na minha direção, não dei muita atenção ao final de sua fala. Os homens pareciam querer arrancar o restante de pano que cobria meu corpo e as mulheres me fuzilavam com inveja patente. Levantei meu queixo e tratei de requebrar um tanto mais meu traseiro ao andar. Aposto que isso é o que a _outra_ faria...!

Tão logo embarcamos no _Majestik_, um garçom veio ao nosso encontro e nos serviu com champanhe rosê. Levamos uma hora para rodar por todo o convés de baixo, com Edward me apresentando a cada colega seu da CBS. Finalmente, conheci sua competente secretária Chelsea; inúmeras celebridades, principalmente atores e atrizes de famosos seriados de TV, e apresentadores de _talk shows_.

Os elogios ao meu trabalho na Filarmônica de New York, à minha beleza e ao meu vestido provocante eram muitos. Edward circundou minha cintura com seus braços possessivamente, e a cada cinco minutos eu podia sentir seus lábios roçarem o alto da minha testa, ou o canto escondido atrás de uma das minhas orelhas, ou mesmo sua mão espalmar-se atrevida, queimando a pele das costas no meu profundo decote.

A comida era farta e a música agradável vinha de uma banda que tocava ao vivo no segundo pavimento, ao qual ainda não havíamos subido.

– Vamos subir? – convidou Edward, assim que o _Majestik_ finalmente zarpou em direção à _Lower NY Bay_, como um ponto iluminado e festivo que desliza suavemente, em meio à escuridão da água do mar. – Ainda não te apresentei ao anfitrião, aposto que ele está lá encima. – explicou ele; eu apenas assenti, concordando.

Ele espalmou a mão quente na pele exposta pelo meu decote e me conduziu novamente ao luxuoso interior do iate, onde estava a escada de acesso ao gigantesco segundo pavimento.

Subimos e pude sentir Edward posicionando-se estrategicamente bem atrás de mim, a fim de proteger o minúsculo cumprimento da minha saia, para que ninguém visse nada do que eu não quisesse, enquanto eu subia as escadas.

A música ia aumentando de volume na medida em que avançávamos. Muitos olhares e comentários imperscrutáveis registraram nossa entrada no segundo ambiente da festa. Na área descoberta, havia um pequeno palco montado, onde estava a banda; seguido da pista de dança, onde a iluminação ganhava os vários tons coloridos da armação de ferro no alto, em contraste com as luzes douradas e brancas do restante do barco todo. Vários casais aproveitavam o _soul_ lento que a banda tocava naquele momento para dançar. Antes da área coberta havia uma piscina ornamentada com muitos balões dourados. A decoração seguia o padrão do convés de baixo, com ramos verdes envoltos por carreiras de luzinhas brancas em espiral; flores naturais com arranjos de ramos dourados também iluminados.

Seguimos na outra direção, para a parte coberta; cujos janelões estavam fechados, protegendo os convidados que não queriam dançar, do vento cortante da baía. Todos ocupavam as várias mesas espalhadas pelo imenso e luxuoso pavimento, conversando, flertando, rindo entre os garçons que deslizavam suas bandejas de flutes de champanhe erguidas ao alto, habilidosamente.

Vi que passamos por Emmett e Rose, sentados nos altos bancos, próximos ao balcão do bar, cujo clima tenso não foi interrompido por nós. Ela, enfiada num vestido preto com grandes póas verdes, me fuzilou com ódio e visivelmente cerrou em punho a flute de champanhe que segurava na mão direita, como se pudesse quebrá-la. Emmett encarou Edward, enquanto virava duas doses de _whisky_ quase que seguidas, e eu tive a impressão de que mesmo _eles_ não estavam em seus melhores dias. Não pude impedir minha boca de soltar as perguntas:

– O que há com eles? O incidente de sexta ainda não foi superado? – cochichei com discrição.

Edward sorriu para um grupo de pessoas, mas respondia a mim:

– Ela ligou pra ele hoje cedo, quando você desmaiou no ensaio. Eles haviam marcado um jantar a fim de discutir a relação; mas eu imagino que, assim como eu, ele não estava lembrando-se da festa. Quando Chelsea provavelmente ligou pra ele, Emm deve tê-la convidado assim como eu fiz contigo... – conjecturou, depois concluiu. – Pelo jeito dos dois a conversa está sendo mais difícil do que Emm supunha...

– E o que há com vocês dois? – exigi. Edward retesou-se e hesitou com um nervoso _"Hãã..."_.

No instante que ele hesitou, eu adivinhei:

– É por minha causa, não é? Emmett está preocupado com o show, depois do que houve no ensaio de hoje... – especulei com segurança.

Ele desviou o olhar, mas assentiu duramente. Eu exalei o ar e também olhei, num lampejo, a escuridão da noite lá fora através do vidro; antes de cerrar meus olhos com agonia. Edward tratou de me tranquilizar:

– Não se preocupe... A Montina amou o desempenho da Filarmônica, e disse que só faria elogios para a Beyoncé e seus produtores. Não poderíamos trocar de orquestra para o show, nem que Emm quisesse... – nesse instante meus olhos faiscaram para seu rosto.

Então, havia este risco? Por minha causa?

Gelo irradiou-se por meu plexo solar.

Edward, percebendo meu desconforto, tratou de beijar minha testa docemente. Levantei meu olhar, e encontrando o seu, fiz um esforço para sorrir.

Fomos interrompidos por um charmoso grisalho, que usava um estilizado e elegante traje de marinheiro nas cores branca e azul marinho, com alguns detalhes em vermelho.

– _Cullen!_ Aí está você, garoto!

Edward sorriu antes mesmo de virar, aparentemente, já reconhecendo aquela voz. Eu imitei seu movimento e ele tratou de me apresentar:

– Bella, este é o nosso anfitrião: Liam Brennan! O lendário produtor dos seriados de maior sucesso em todo o país! – sorri e apertei a mão que já apontava para mim, o gentil Brennan, porém, modificou a disposição de nossas mãos, de modo que pudesse oscular a minha, sustentando meu olhar.

Seu gesto não soou canastrão, ele tinha charme. Edward acrescentou durante este tempo:

– Liam, esta é Isabella Swan, a nova regente da Filarmônica de New York e nós... estamos namorando.

Meu queixo caiu. Liam e eu fitamos Edward interrogativamente. Mas foi para Brennan que ele respondeu divertido:

– O quê?... – fingindo inocência.

A troca de olhares entre eles era exasperada e significativa. Brennan me sondou da cabeça aos pés, antes de sentenciar:

– Apesar de todas aquelas loiras insossas, sempre soube que seria uma morena quem te fisgaria!... – corei abaixando a cabeça.

Edward riu um pouco constrangido, mas aceitando o fato. Outro homem juntou-se a nós e dispensou minha apresentação. Apenas informou a Edward:

– Isabella Swan, maestrina da Filarmônica. Achei ótimo que você a tenha trazido, assim já aviso aos dois. Os produtores da Beyoncé bateram o martelo e querem que o show seja no próximo domingo, ao vivo. – eu, que estava virando minha flute neste momento, quase engasguei com o champanhe.

– Mas já? – guinchou Edward.

– Sim. Parece que teremos uma brecha na agenda da turnê e ela quer aproveitar sua vinda a New York para realizar a gravação do programa de uma vez. – Edward exalou com força e nos apresentou, maxilar travado.

– Bella, este é Ben Cheney e ele é o produtor chefe dos programas musicais. – traduzi facilmente: chefe de Edward e Emmett.

Sorri para ele, que me perguntou diretamente.

– A senhorita acha que conseguiria ter a sinfônica pronta a tempo?

– Certamente. – não titubeei.

Edward, porém, não se convenceu e, me pedindo licença com os olhos, saiu conversando com Cheney a respeito do show...

– Emm já sabe?... – ainda o ouvi perguntar, mas Brennan falou, dirigindo-se a mim.

– Minha cara... você é magnífica! Quero que fique a vontade em meu humilde barquinho e se divirta! – gorjeou brilhantemente.

Ri da piada do "barquinho" e ele saiu para atender seus outros convidados...

Peguei outro champanhe e fui tomar um pouco de ar, enquanto Edward usava a festa para tratar de negócios. Contornei as divisórias cujas janelas estavam fechadas e ganhei o convés de trás, buscando as estrelas e a lua cheia que enfeitavam o céu muito negro. Eu precisava pensar no dia absolutamente insano que tive...

Percebi mentalmente o que Edward fizera comigo mais cedo. Ele usou Jacob para trepar ao mesmo tempo comigo e com... _ela_. Contraditoriamente, eu não senti raiva, ou mágoa... Ou mesmo ciúmes. Eu tentava me colocar em seu lugar e compreendia o quanto tudo aquilo devia ser perturbador para ele.

Apesar disso, eu também sabia que ele agira errado comigo e com ela...

Foi exatamente esta decepção que abrira passagem para a Fierce naquele momento. O despertar foi dela antes do almoço; aliás, eu não me recordo de ter almoçado hoje, assim como não me recordava do convite de Edward para esta festa. Então, só pude supor que ele a havia convidado durante o almoço, e pior: ela estava se passando por mim.

Aquela maldita! Nós tínhamos um trato e ela estava trapaceando descaradamente desde o primeiro minuto de aposta. Eu só voltei à consciência quando a Fierce ficou lívida com a chegada do Dr. Withlock acompanhado por Alice ao meu apartamento. No susto, ela perdeu a posse da nossa moeda dourada e eu parei encarando Alice, nervosa de repente com a perspectiva de que mais uma pessoa soubesse do meu transtorno.

Fiquei genuinamente surpresa ao saber o que a Fierce havia feito a Alice no final do ensaio. E mais chocada ainda ao perceber o clima entre ela e meu psiquiatra. Alice não perde tempo mesmo!...

Jasper me testou e eu decidi que poderia contar tudo a Alice, quando aquele casal entrou em cena. Foi um alívio, finalmente, compreender o que a Fierce havia aprontado em sua segunda noite; e como ela conseguiu aquele casaco e aquela arma que estavam no meu quarto na manhã seguinte.

Aquela situação me deixou em pânico e eu hoje compreendi a máxima de que _"tudo sempre pode piorar"_! Foi o que aconteceu quando a polícia chegou. Meu desespero foi tamanho com aqueles dois ainda remexendo em minhas coisas, que – energicamente – fiz com que todos se calassem, e como se eu estivesse falando com meus músicos, coloquei ordem naquela insólita reunião. Comecei a contar toda a história pra eles, mas a Fierce me obrigou a deixar que ela participasse do relato; argumentando que havia muitas coisas da quais eu não me lembrava.

Ficamos nos alternando propositalmente a partir deste momento e eu estava totalmente consciente e ativa de tudo isso. Era incrível! No instante que a Fierce assumia eu perdia os sentidos e não me lembrava de absolutamente nada do que ela relatava.

Por isso, quando voltei a mim novamente, o promotor me cobrava uma resposta que eu não sabia dar. Não sabia...

Jasper veio em minha defesa e eu, de fato, ouvi mesmo o que o promotor disse? A Fierce é a única testemunha dos dois assassinatos? _A Fierce?_ Minha segunda personalidade que está doidinha para se transformar em primeira e única, e ficar com o _meu_ anjo de Botticelli?...

Confirmei aquele absurdo com o próprio Edward e apavorada compreendi que em nossa guerra fria, ela tinha um trunfo, uma carta na manga. E eu... Não tinha _nada_...

Aquela certeza me deixou tão petrificada e deste desespero surgiu a ideia de jogar aquele dardo envenenado na direção de Edward:

"_Eu _realmente_ acredito... Que uma mulher que é amada... Merece ter um _[anel]_"_...

Corei sozinha, fitando as estrelas ali na brisa gelada da _Lower NY Bay_, ao me recordar disso. Fiz um acordo com a cachorra louca da Fierce acreditando que estava em vantagem no jogo, e de repente vi que ela já tinha muitos pontos marcados... E eu precisava reduzir aquele placar...!

Se o trato era um anel na mão esquerda até o dia da gravação do show com a Beyoncé, antes de qualquer coisa, eu precisaria sugerir isto a ele. Tudo era recente demais para Edward e eu. Recente e tumultuado. Como ele cogitaria uma proposta de casamento tão precoce?... Eu precisava chamar a atenção dele para isso!...

Foi neste momento também que resolvi ser menos eu mesma a partir dessa noite e pedi ajuda de Alice para isso. E agora que eu estou aqui, desfrutando de uma noite só minha com Edward; a sensação que eu tenho é de que estou muito morna, muito sem graça... Se a Fierce estivesse aqui já estaria barbarizando com essa festa toda...! Onde está a Bella que tirou a roupa para que Edward a desenhasse, nua em pêlo?

.

**I think I'm ready** / _Acho que estou pronta_  
><strong>Been locked up in the house too long<strong> / _Fiquei trancada em casa por muito tempo_  
><strong>It's time to get it<strong> / _É hora de mudar_  
><strong>Cause once again he's out doing wrong<strong> / _Porque ele está agindo errado de novo_  
><strong>And my girls are so real<strong> / _E minhas garotas são verdadeiras_  
><strong>Said it's been a minute since I had some<strong> / _Disseram que se foi um minuto desde que tive algum_  
><strong>He's been acting up<strong> / _Ele estava atuando_  
><strong>But he won't be the only one<strong> / _Mas ele não será o único_

.

Sorri internamente com a lembrança, mas meus devaneios foram interrompidos com uma voz irritante e estrangulada de raiva em minhas costas:

– Quem te vê assim pode se enganar num primeiro momento a seu respeito. Mas eu, que sei o quão _PUTA_ você é, estou tentando entender o motivo dessa reclusão aqui fora, quando Edward está distraído falando de negócios e você já poderia estar trepando com qualquer outro, em algum canto escuro desse iate...

Girei lentamente sobre meu eixo para encarar aquela loira impertinente, que a propósito, estava mais próxima do que eu havia imaginado.

O álcool era forte em seu hálito, voz arrastada e atitude. Pensei em cada mísera provocação dela na sexta-feira; lembrei do fato dela ter levado a recente _ex_ de Edward – acompanhada de outro homem – para aquele show, e recordei a maneira que ela desdenhou meu trabalho na Filarmônica; antes de encará-la e respondê-la a altura, como aliás, eu já devia ter feito há _muito_ tempo:

– Não me interessa qualquer outro, uma vez que Emmett está tão ocupado quanto Edward... – toquei seu ponto fraco com a voz mais sarcástica que consegui, e com sucesso; por que foi como se ela tivesse levado um potente choque elétrico com minhas palavras.

De raivoso seu tom tornou-se cortantemente magoado, de repente:

– _Eu sabia... Você e Emmett são dois ordinários. E o Edward...? Bom, depois do que fez com a Tanya; ele merece mesmo! Faça bom proveito...! Antes que os dois chutem você também..._ – alterou-se, descontrolada.

Então, a tal Tanya não contou nada sobre o meu problema psiquiátrico pra ela?... Isso com certeza faz dela uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu, não é?

Hale continuou com seu blá-blá-bla enfadonho e eu tratei de sair dali, antes que ela tentasse me pressionar contra o pára-peito e me jogar lá embaixo.

A loira estava quase espumando pela boca, de tanta raiva. Girei sobre meus pés e passando por ela, andei a passos duros de volta ao burburinho da recepção. Ela me seguiu, ainda tagarelando:

– _Se você pensa que isso vai ficar assim, Swan; está muito enganada... Vou transformar a vida de vocês num inferno! Você e Emmett nunca..._

Desliguei-me dela e ganhei a pista de dança, já com nova flute de champanhe na mão. No entanto, a banda acabara uma música naquele instante, e o grito histérico de Rose, ainda tentando me provocar fez com que toda a festa se virasse para nós duas:

– _OLHE PARA MIM, SUA VADIA... QUE ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ..._

Cada conversa se paralisou de repente, assim como os poucos casais a nossa volta na pista; o anfitrião e Edward, Emmett e o tal Ben Cheney. Todos extáticos e estupefatos nos encarando, num eterno e embaraçoso minuto de silêncio.

_O que a Fierce faria?..._

Foi meu primeiro pensamento. Ela não deu o menor sinal em meu inconsciente. Tratei de improvisar. Essa era a minha chance... Fiquei trancada por muito tempo, mas agora estou pronta para enfrentar uma situação dessas por mim mesma, sem precisar de segunda personalidade para isso.

.

**Ooh Ooh**  
><strong>Cause when they act whoa<strong> / _Porque quando eles agem errado_  
><strong>That's when you put it on<strong> / _é quando você veste_  
><strong>Get'em uptight<strong> / _Deixe-os nervosos_  
><strong>This is yo song<strong> / _Esta é a sua música_  
><strong>Pop out yo back<strong> / _Empurre suas costas  
><em>**Time to impress** / _Hora de impressionar_  
><strong>Pull out yo Freakum Dress<strong> / _Pegue seu vestido provocador_

.

De costas para o pequeno palco, num movimento atipicamente ágil, e difícil para quem usava saltos agulha e um vestido tão curto e justo, como eu; girei sobre meus pés e saltei para o alto do palco, puxando para mim o microfone que o cantor da banda usava.

– Olá! Muito boa noite a todos!... – cantei docemente no microfone, e ouvi minha voz ecoar pela noite estrelada da _Lower NY Bay_, sentindo o fio do arrepio de adrenalina percorrer cada sinapse nervosa do meu corpo.

Eu ainda era Bella Swan, o que tornava tudo ainda mais interessante.

Após breve pausa, em que alguns convidados conseguiram erguer seus queixos caídos e responder ao meu cumprimento, continuei:

– Gostaria de desejar as boas vindas a todos que vieram compartilhar desta noite memorável com nosso querido anfitrião Liam Brennan, em seu maravilhoso iate! – ergui minha taça ao alto e convidei. – Vocês poderiam me acompanhar num brinde? – sorrindo afável.

Aguardei que todos pegassem suas flutes, sondando Edward por um segundo. Ele me espreitava com desconfiança. _Oh deus!_ Será que ele está achando que se trata de Sasha Fierce? Por que se ele está na dúvida, é sinal de que devo estar fazendo certo e conseguindo agir como ela... Embora levantar um brinde numa festa não seja algo inédito pra mim, eu obviamente estou fazendo uma travessura aqui!...

Não parei para pensar nisso. Apenas continuei:

– Proponho um brinde ao novo e já bem sucedido seriado! Com certeza será _i-co-ni-za-do_! – enfatizei, muito embora eu sequer soubesse sobre o que se tratava o tal seriado que estava estreando.

Quase todos resmungaram _"Saúde!"_ ou _"Sucesso!", _entre a hesitação e a simpatia, uma vez que eu estava visivelmente quebrando o protocolo. Certamente, o próprio Brennan viria ao palco fazer algo do tipo em alguns instantes.

Rosalie, entretanto, com as emoções catalisadas pelo álcool, que ela certamente havia consumido em excesso, não se deixou intimidar pela minha tentativa de escapar do seu chilique.

Faltando com o decoro e a sobriedade, ela rosnou no meio do brinde:

– _QUE MERDA VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO BRINDANDO COM ESSA PUTA?_ – o arfar foi em coro, muito embora a voz dela fosse arrastada e embolada, como se sua língua estivesse inchada dentro da boca. Seu lindo rosto estava desfigurado e seus olhos muito vermelhos e rasos d'água. Ela continuou. – _V OCÊS NÃO SABEM QUE ELA ME ROUBOU MEU EMMETT?_ – e voltando para onde Edward e Emmett estavam de queixo caído ao lado do chefe deles, completou. – _ISSO MESMO EDWARD, SEU IMBECIL... ELES SÃO MESMO AMANTES... ELE ESTÁ LOUCO POR ELA... – _toda a festa parecia agora estar aglomerada no segundo pavimento do iate, e o coro de _"Ooh..."_ foi em uníssono.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, envergonhado, e cerrou os olhos. Emmett afundou o rosto nas mãos juntas, após sibilar algo como um pedido de desculpas para o amigo. O anfitrião ria, divertindo-se com o showzinho de Rosalie.

Ela, por sua vez, abriu caminho facilmente entre os convidados, e projetou-se, impetuosamente, na direção do pára-peito lateral da embarcação.

Entre alguns guinchos e arfares surpresos, ela arrancou o salto alto e subiu no largo pára-peito do iate. Depois virou de costas para as águas da baía e de frente para os convidados estarrecidos e lentos demais em impedi-la.

Ofegando pesadamente anunciou com ar sombrio:

– _Agora não me resta mais nada, a não ser... me matar..._

Os gritos aumentaram apavorados e a confusão finalmente se instalou na embarcação. Edward e Emmett correram tentando alcançá-la a tempo e num milésimo de segundo eu enxerguei a determinação no olhar embriagado de Hale.

Ela estava falando sério...

Os dois abriam caminho em meio ao pânico generalizado, havia muita gente entre eles, mas todos incompetentes demais em impedi-la. Todos só faziam gritar e desesperar-se.

Sem planejar ou pensar no que fazia, eu apenas tomei a guitarra da mão do músico da banda e a chamei no microfone:

– _ROSALIE!_ – gritei, ela lutou para se equilibrar de pé. – _ELEVE-ME ÀS ALTURAS*...!_

Seu olhar faiscou pra mim entre o ódio e a surpresa. Prendi a guitarra em meu pescoço e arranhei um acorde cortante e ácido que estremeceu os tímpanos de cada pessoa ali. Dedilhei a guitarra apertando o pedal no chão e sacudi as estruturas do _Majestik_ do mastro até a hélice submersa. Meu corpo envergou-se para trás em meu improviso do solo de _Freakum Dress_ da Beyoncé, pois essa foi a música que Alice e eu ouvíamos enquanto eu me arrumava pra festa.

Edward e Emmett aproveitaram a distração da loira com meu solo de guitarra e conseguiram arrancá-la do alto do pára-peito rapidamente. O baterista da banda introduziu as batidas fortes da música e a cantora entoou o refrão com facilidade.

.

**Ooh Ooh O**  
><strong>Put cha Freakum Dress on<strong> / _Coloque seu vestido provocador_  
><strong>Ooh Ooh O<strong>  
><strong>Put cha freakum dress on<strong> / _Coloque seu vestido provocador_  
><strong>Ooh Ooh O<strong>  
><strong>Put cha freakum dress on<strong> / _Coloque seu vestido provocador_  
><strong>Ooh Ooh O<strong>  
><strong>Put cha freakum dress on<strong> / _Coloque seu vestido provocador_  
><strong>Ooh Ooh O<strong>  
><strong>Every woman got one<strong> / _Toda mulher tem um_  
><strong>Ooh Ooh O<strong>  
><strong>Shut it down<strong> / _Tire-o quando a hora chegar_  
><strong>Put a top on<strong> / _Ponha um top_  
><strong>Roll out the big guns<strong> / _Pegue suas armas_  
><strong>And put ya freakum dress on<strong> / _E coloque seu vestido provocador_

.

.

Todos ainda estavam muito abalados com a ameaça de suicídio da loira, mas o pior já tinha passado. Encerrei o solo e devolvi a guitarra ao músico da banda, e enquanto eles levavam a termo a música que eu introduzi, desci as escadinhas do palco, com um pequeno grupo de pessoas me aplaudindo e elogiando pela iniciativa.

Abri caminho na direção dos três, sorrindo maliciosa e sem perder o ritmo da música que ainda explodia. Alcancei-os junto com o anfitrião da festa, que foi pessoalmente ver se estava tudo bem. Emmett, que tinha o envergonhado rosto de Rose escondido em seu peito, tratou de se desculpar, imediatamente:

– Droga, Brennan... Eu realmente sinto mui...

– Agora não, Emm... – Brennan, porém, o interrompeu com um toque de impaciência na voz.

E, dirigindo-se a Edward, com ar cúmplice e matreiro, sorriu e exigiu:

– Edward, o que você está esperando para se casar com este... _furacão_ em forma de mulher?

Edward o fitou surpreso e sorrindo de lado parecia comunicar-lhe com os olhos algo do tipo: _"Você ainda não viu nada...!"_

Ignorei os dois e, dirigindo-me a Rose, não perdi a oportunidade de finalmente dar-lhe a resposta pela provocação de sexta à noite:

– Rosalie... – ela virou lenta e dramaticamente, sem acreditar. As pessoas num raio de três metros pararam para me ouvir. Eu continuei. – Isso foi pra te provar que a música, _é sim_, capaz de salvar vidas!...

Ela ia rebater, mas o iate sofreu uma pequena e normal ondulação pelas águas da baía, e a genial réplica de Rose foi interrompida pelos seus _drinks_ voltando em erupção garganta acima. Ela tentou esquivar-se dos braços de Emmett, mas conseguiu apenas vomitar no sapato dele... _Awrgh!..._

Todos olharam aquilo com repulsa e Emmett teve de conduzir Rosalie para a suíte no primeiro andar do iate. Ela chorava copiosamente humilhada. O serviço veio fazer a limpeza, e Brennan subiu ao palco para fazer seus agradecimentos após ordenar o retorno do iate ao cais.

Finalmente sozinha com Edward; quando os convidados voltaram aos seus _drinks_, conversas e gargalhadas, perguntei a ele:

– Estou muito encrencada? – sua expressão era neutra e enigmática. Ele me encarou por um minuto, depois me respondeu com outra pergunta.

– Deveria estar?...

Abaixei a cabeça tentando compreender a linha de raciocínio dele. Ele devia estar extremamente irritado comigo... E com razão! Eu provoquei uma mulher bêbada, dizendo que estava trepando com o namorado dela...!

Enfim, ele me deu uma pista do que estava pensando:

– Você estava falando sério esta tarde; quando sugeriu, na frente de todos em sua casa, que gostaria de ficar noiva? – ofeguei.

_Oh. Meu. deus!_ Essa era a minha chance!

Busquei seu olhar e respondi com confiança:

– Sim...

A banda encerrou a música da Beyoncé e voltou ao ritmo lento e sensual de antes da comoção. Edward não tocou mais no assunto, apenas me puxou para o meio da vazia pista para dançar. Lutei para ignorar os olhares em nossa direção.

Não foi difícil apenas sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo para o meu, o toque dos seus lábios no meu pescoço tão suavemente, o cheiro inebriante de loção pós-barba e perfume masculino, o membro ereto roçando minhas coxas, apesar das barreiras de roupas...

Eu me desliguei do tempo e do espaço e nossa bolha se formou. Por vezes, buscávamos nossos olhares e dialogávamos assim, sem palavras... Sem parar de girar no ritmo lento das canções. Eu afagava sua nuca e ele apertava um tanto mais firme minha cintura na base do decote, sentindo minha pele dali. Algo como eletricidade fluía livremente entre nossos corpos.

Perdi a noção do tempo e mal senti o suave solavanco do iate aportando no _NY Harbor_. Apesar disso, a festa ainda continuaria madrugada adentro. Edward, porém, segurou no meu braço possessivamente e saiu me arrastando para fora do _Majestik_ com ímpeto selvagem, tal como um homem das cavernas.

O gesto dele foi tão explícito que pude ouvir alguns arfares femininos, em nossa direção, ao longo do caminho até o píer. Depois nossos passos nervosos reverberavam nas tábuas de madeira emparelhadas, até alcançarmos a Limusine.

.

**Soon as you saw me** / _Assim que você me ver_  
><strong>Turned on by how the dress was fitting right<strong> / _Excitado pelo vestido que me cai bem  
><em>**Short and backless** / _Curto e com as costas de fora_  
><strong>See my silhouette in the moonlight<strong> / _Olhe minha silhueta à luz da lua_  
><strong>Such an attraction<strong> / _uma atração_  
><strong>Keep telling me how my outfit's so nice<strong> / _Fica me dizendo como minha roupa está tão boa_  
><strong>Little do he know<strong> / _Ele mal sabia_  
><strong>My man gon take it off tonite<strong> / _Meu homem vai tirá-lo esta noite_

.

.

A tensão entre nós era tangível, a proeminência em suas calças era visível, o estado gotejante entre minhas pernas era caótico... Ele tinha o maxilar travado e as narinas infladas. Seu aperto no meu braço era deliciosamente animalesco e a milha do píer parecia infinita.

Edward abriu a porta da Limusine para mim e entrou em seguida, a fechando com força. Nós ofegávamos alto e em sincronia, nossos olhares se encontraram novamente e seus orbes de kriptonita me enfraqueceram imediatamente.

Desse jeito não conseguiríamos sequer chegar à sua casa em TriBeCa...

Demonstrando que seus pensamentos eram consonantes com os meus, ele deu uma ordem ao motorista:

– Não vamos direto ao TriBeCa, Manolo... Quero um passeio completo pelas ruas de Manhattan e sem pressa...

O homem de origem latina sorriu pelo retrovisor e respondeu, educadamente:

– É claro, Mr. Cullen! Pode deixar comigo...

Edward acionou o controle remoto para erguer o vidro atrás do motorista e nós ganhamos privacidade. O carro partiu tão suavemente, que sequer sentíamos que estávamos em movimento.

Como eu havia imposto alguma distância entre nós ao me sentar, ele rosnou já me puxando:

– Por que você está tão longe? – foi uma pergunta retórica, visto que nossas bocas se chocaram no momento seguinte, e era como se ele necessitasse da minha saliva para se manter vivo.

O beijo foi ardente, lento e intenso; e o braço que circundou minha cintura fez um movimento firme, mas cuidadoso; que me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo. Eu ajudei e logo eu estava sentada sobre ele. Nossas línguas ainda conectadas, nossos cheiros se misturando, nossas mãos percorrendo cada espaço de pele exposta que pudessem alcançar. O vestido, já tão curto, subiu mais ainda e, apesar da calça dele e da minha ensopada calcinha, a fricção no meu ponto fumegante me fez partir o beijo a fim de gemer guturalmente alto.

Edward riu e provocou:

– Adoro os sons que você emite... São todos tão certos...

Se eu estivesse sob pleno domínio de todas as minhas faculdades mentais teria replicado, indagando sobre os sons que a Fierce emite, se eram tão interessantes quantos os meus... Mas não tive eloquência suficiente para elaborar e/ou iniciar tal debate; uma vez que Edward arrastou os dentes pelo meu pescoço, passando pela clavícula, até chupar a pontinha do ombro esquerdo. Gemi novamente e arrancando-lhe o blazer, comecei a desabotoar sua camisa sofregamente.

Eu precisava sentir o calor de seu peito nu de encontro ao meu...

Puxei o cinto e Edward me ajudava pouco, pois sua boca – passeando pela minha pele com sugadas, mordidas e lambidas a cada centímetro – atrapalhava bastante. Senti meus sapatos soltarem dos meus pés e após conseguir abrir sua calça, alcancei a ponta do meu vestido a fim de puxá-lo.

Foi quando suas mãos me pararam...

– O quê v... – reclamei, confusa.

– Primeiro preciso te comer dentro desse vestido... – gemeu, ou talvez tenha sido eu... Sei lá...

Seus longos dedos alcançaram minha calcinha e arrebentaram a renda preta com facilidade. Eu perdi o ar por um segundo, depois gargalhei brevemente, enquanto Edward descontrolado expunha seu membro enorme e ereto para mim e por mim.

O cós de sua cueca estava molhado, com um provável e desesperado pré-gozo, uma vez que sua glande brilhava desnuda ali. Eu levantei um pouco meu corpo e Edward o apontou em minha direção avidamente.

Desci sobre o delicioso encaixe com pressa; a invasão foi desesperada, tal como era insano nosso desejo. Confesso que fiquei um pouco desapontada por não estar nua, mas como ele falou que _primeiro_ seria daquele jeito, só pude supor que haveria uma segunda, outra terceira... E isso me fez sorrir feito uma idiota. Edward ergueu seu corpo e estocou de baixo para cima dentro de mim, penetrando tão fundo e me fazendo ver tantas estrelas, quantas havia na escuridão da noite da _Lower NY Bay_.

– Porra Bella... Gostosa do caralho... – eu adorava quando ele dizia essas sujeiras assim, com essa voz tão fodidamente sexy.

Ainda me fitando nos olhos, Edward confessou; balançando a cabeça com ênfase e sem parar de se chocar contra meus próprios movimentos:

– _Eu precisava fazer isso... desde a hora que você entrou nesse carro... com este vestido, porra..._

Eu só sabia gemer a cada pontada elétrica dele dentro de mim...

Uma parte ínfima do meu cérebro registrou que Edward não fez a menor questão de soltar meus cabelos do coque, o que potencializou exponencialmente o meu prazer íntimo.

Ele não queria nada que lhe remetesse a Fierce...

Eu podia sentir meus músculos internos esmagando seu membro, que parecia ter aumentado de tamanho e ficado ainda mais rígido dentro de mim. O calor percorria, arrepiava e reverberava por todo meu corpo. Nossos gemidos eram abafados e ecoavam na atmosfera que cheirava a sexo dentro da Limusine em movimento...

Edward fez um movimento brusco e mudou nossas posições, me jogando sobre a manta de veludo que revestia o amplo assento em que estávamos. Devo ter soltado uma ou duas lamúrias de queixa pela rápida perda da conexão entre nossos corpos; mas durou pouco, porque com agilidade, Edward uniu meus tornozelos e me obrigando a girar meu quadril de lado, afastou minhas pernas unidas para me penetrar nessa posição inédita, ao menos para mim.

A profundidade que ele alcançou em minha intimidade encharcada me fez gritar extasiada; senti o orgasmo se aproximando violentamente, e não pude me impedir de me esfregar nele também, quando a combustão em minha pelve parecia beirar os limites da loucura, meu tronco ergueu-se involuntariamente e eu gozei intensa e profundamente com Edward _muito_ enfiado dentro de mim.

Senti seu líquido me preencher. Quente. Úmido.

Ouvi sua voz entoar soluçantes: _"Bella... Bella... Bella..."_ Insistentes; em meio ao sorriso tão trêmulo quanto o restante do seu corpo.

Edward se afastou por um segundo e eu fiz biquinho por causa disso. Mas ele ergueu um pouco o banco enfrente, e puxou-o a fim de que o ocioso banco da Limusine virasse um confortável divã sobre quatro rodas. Ganhamos mais espaço e ele se jogou ali de braços abertos me convidando.

Mergulhei sobre ele e Edward tratou de arrancar meu vestido, me deixando totalmente nua; depois enfim, procurou e retirou os grampos que prendiam meus cabelos e envolvendo meu corpo já incandescente tomou meu mamilo direito em sua boca, agora livre para o seu deleite, e alternou chupões, sucções e mordidas. Quando ele trocou de seio, eu já não sabia em que direção apontar meu corpo e em que tom entoar meus gemidos e uivos de prazer indescritíveis.

Foi num desses movimentos inebriantes que reparei que a nossa frente, a divisória da Limusine – que dava para os bancos da frente, onde estava o motorista – era totalmente espelhada e refletia nossos corpos quase que fundidos num só, à luz fraca do interior do carro e dos _flashes_ de luz que invadiam os vidros escurecidos da _Limou_ em movimento. Distraída por aquilo por um instante interminável; senti quando Edward percebeu minha inércia, parou e perguntou:

– _Que foi?_ – voz urgente, sussurrada de desejo.

– _Veja Edward..._ – por reflexo, também sussurrei. – _Nós dois refletidos aqui..._

Edward virou sua cabeça para trás e nos enxergou exatamente como estávamos refletidos: ele deitado, eu por cima dele, meus seios brilhando úmidos e rosados, roçando sua barba feita; cada linha dos nossos corpos nus coladas.

Seus olhos cintilaram na penumbra do carro e ele decretou:

– Somos perfeitos exatamente assim... Juntos!

Dito isso ele rolou invertendo nossas posições, com um pequeno guincho surpreso escapando da minha garganta. Colou nossas bocas com urgência num beijo de tirar o fôlego e depois se afastou.

Minha testa franziu-se, mas logo Edward me viraria de costas e apoderando-se do meu quadril com suas grandes mãos espalmadas, uma de cada lado; ele me ergueu em direção ao seu corpo. Tratei de firmar meu corpo nos cotovelos e joelhos, antecipando o que viria...

E Edward não me decepcionou.

Ele se enterrou em mim por trás com tanta força, que não tive escolha a não ser gritar de prazer insano, sentindo meu corpo todo arder e queimar deliciosamente.

Minha cabeça estava tombada pra frente, girando insensatamente, mas Edward ordenou com timbre de macho-alfa no comando:

– _Olhe Bella... Veja-nos agora no espelho..._ – a velocidade das suas pontadas em meu centro inchado e molhado aumentava.

Ergui minha cabeça com dificuldade, mas a visão que tive ali precipitou um orgasmo que me pegou de surpresa, pela proximidade com o outro de minutos atrás. Meu rosto distorcido de prazer. Fio de suor escorrendo em minhas têmporas. Traseiro empinado ao alto e colado na pelve dele. Edward muito suado chocando-se febrilmente contra mim. Músculos deliciosamente definidos contraídos no esforço. Rosto em espasmos do êxtase que _EU_ provocava nele...

Tem como não gozar vendo isso?

– _PORRAAA! GOSTOOOSAAA..._

– _AH! ME FODE ASSIIIMM, SEU PUTO... _– Gritamos e gozamos juntos no clímax de nossa noite perfeita.

Edward abriu o teto solar sobre nossas cabeças e caiu esparramado pelo estofado de veludo do carro ainda em movimento, me puxando para seus braços. Num minuto tudo era luxúria e volúpia, no outro era aconchego e carinho insistente em meus cabelos. Deitei em seu peito e ouvindo seu coração ainda desgovernado, lutei para normalizar minha respiração.

Os minutos se passaram, e eu estava prestes a perguntar se ele já estava pronto para pedir ao motorista que nos levasse ao seu apartamento em TriBeCa, quando...

– Por que você começou a agir daquela forma de repente? – Edward sussurrou a pergunta encarando o pedaço de céu estrelado que corria no teto da Limusine.

Apoiei meu queixo em seu peito e suspirei antes de encontrar as palavras certas para respondê-lo. Como explicar?

– Eu... Confesso que tentei ser mais... _Sasha Fierce_... – devo ter revirado meus olhos – Diante das provocações da Rosalie... Hã... Você sabe. Intencionalmente. Consciente do que fazia, tentei ser como ela. Agir como _ela_ teria agido se estivesse ali...

Edward deu um sorriso duro e, após apoiar sua cabeça num braço dobrado para me encarar, exigiu em voz baixa:

– Só após as provocações da Rosalie? Antes não?

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Mas continuei confessando:

– Tudo bem... A escolha do vestido também está relacionada a isso... – admiti, envergonhada. – Não fazia a menor ideia de como encontrar algo para vestir que fosse menos Bella Swan e mais Sasha Fierce... Por isso pedi a ajuda de Alice.

Edward, então, deslizou a outra mão por minhas costas nuas, até alcançar meu rosto. Assim, delicadamente, me afagou a bochecha e eu me senti hipnotizada pelo verde intenso dos seus olhos; quando ele falou melodicamente baixo:

– Você não precisa tentar ser como ela. É _você_ que eu sempre quis, Bella...! Desde o começo... É você que eu quero. – olhar decidido, honesto e sincero encravado no meu.

Sua determinação não deixava dúvidas, mesmo para uma insegurança tão potente e complexa como a minha. Se eu tivesse ouvido isso antes, não teria feito o acordo que fiz com _ela_... Não o teria envergonhado da forma que fiz perante seus colegas de trabalho, por causa daquela idiota da Hale... Era o mínimo que a Fierce teria feito, com certeza; mas agora está claro pra mim que Edward está, realmente, se esforçando em não sentir o que sente por Sasha Fierce. Eu preciso deixar que ela mesma o afaste... E é o que vai acabar acontecendo, cedo ou tarde...

– Eu sou uma cretina. – constatei o simples fato.

– Você é linda! – rebateu prontamente, com mel na voz e a carícia insistente em meu rosto.

– Hum... Uma linda cretina! – ironizei.

– Eu te amo... – sibilou derretendo meu coração.

Quando eu conseguiria lhe dizer que sinto o mesmo com relação a ele?...

– Isso faz de você um cretino? – devolvi, usando o sarcasmo como esconderijo.

Edward hesitou antes de sibilar, com pungente tristeza, quase inaudível:

– Talvez...

_**.**_

_**Terça-feira, 30 de Junho de 2009 – Manhattan, por volta do meio-dia**_

_**.**_

As portas da famosa joalheria se abriram para a entrada do lindo e alto homem dos cabelos de bronze. A vendedora de pé no lado de dentro do balcão de vidro, quase abandonou o casal de velhinhos – que escolhiam um anel para presentear a neta que estava se formando –, para atender àquele deus grego.

Ele parou examinando o balcão de solitários de diamantes e o gerente veio atendê-lo, antes que sua vendedora perdesse a compostura e os clientes. Estava claro que ela mal podia controlar sua respiração hiperventilante.

– Pois não, Sr...?

– Cullen. Edward Cullen. Quero um diamante magnífico para o anel de noivado de uma mulher muito, muito especial...

O gerente assentiu, sorrindo intimamente com a iminente venda e indagou:

– O senhor quer pronta entrega ou pode esperar?

– Pronta entrega. Não posso esperar nem mais um dia para ajoelhar diante dela e pedir que seja minha esposa. – categórico. Decidido.

Fez o coração da vendedora perder uma batida. O casal de velhinhos já estava completamente esquecido por ela. O gerente limpou a garganta para ela e foi buscar as maletas de mostruários; ao mesmo tempo em que o celular do cliente tocou, insistentemente.

Ele sorriu torto para o identificador de chamadas e atendeu:

– Por que você saiu sem se despedir de mim hoje cedo? – a voz gotejando mel e fingindo mágoa.

– Era muito cedo ainda e eu precisava chegar a tempo do ensaio... – evadiu-se ela do outro lado da linha. – O show é neste domingo, lembra?

Era verdade. Era mentira...!

– Preciso te ver e te falar... – ele estava ansioso, sequer poderia esperar a noite para pedi-la em casamento.

– Não venha ao _Fisher Hall_ me buscar. Vamos jantar em minha casa hoje à noite...

– _Okay_, então... – concordou Edward – Às sete está bom?

– Perfeito.

– Muito bem. Eu levo o vinho... Vou contar os segundos... – _"Para tê-la usando meu anel de noivado ainda hoje"_ Completou ele mentalmente.

– Eu também... – cantou ela com sorriso na voz, antes de desligar o celular.

O que Edward não sabia é que havia acabado de falar e marcar com Sasha Fierce e não com Bella Swan.

_Hoje,_ a noite era da Fierce...

_Este_ era o combinado entre elas... Não era?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**N/B:**_

_** Oieeeeeee Galerinha!**_

_** A demora no cap dessa vez foi culpa minha! Que eu demorei pra betar, não reclamem com a Ana!**_

_** Gostaram das fortes emoções? Eu ainda não me recuperei!**_

_** Espero que se recuperem logo logo pq vem mais coisa ai, e eu tô achando que o circo vai pegar fogo em altas chamas, hahahahaha!**_

_** Deixem seus reviews para nossa autora linda e até mais!**_

_** Bjos.**_

_**Lôa estivallet.**_

_**.**_

**_N/A: _****_* - "Take me higher" – a Bey pede isso a sua guitarrista durante o solo de Freakum Dress no DVD "I Am... WT". Está no vídeo que passei para vcs no cap passado!  
><em>****_._**

_**Bom estou jogando a toalha... Este é último capítulo postado aqui sem reviews... ;(**_

**_._**


	11. EDWARD: VIDEO PHONE

.

11. EDWARD – VIDEO PHONE

.

_**Departamento de Polícia de NYC – Divisão de Homicídios**_

.

Caius entrou rapidamente e fechou a porta antes que alguém o notasse. O Promotor Callaghan levantou os olhos da tela do _netbook_ e o fitou sério. Caius explicou conspiratoriamente:

– Não sei por quanto tempo mais poderei impedir que a Jane conte ao Aro sobre a reunião na casa da Swan... Ela continua me pressionando, querendo saber quais são nossos planos, afinal.

Nathan Callaghan soltou o ar exasperado. Ainda não era hora. Jane poderia roer a corda a qualquer momento até domingo...

– Dê um jeito, Caius... – demandou ríspido, levantando-se. – Ela ainda não está pronta, vai estragar tudo...

Caius abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ambos sobressaltaram-se quando a porta foi bruscamente aberta pela própria Jane:

– _Não estou pronta pra quê?_ – vários tons acima do normal.

– _Shhh!..._ – ambos sibilaram em pânico, enquanto Caius fechava a porta atrás de sua parceira.

– _Chega de mistérios!..._ – guinchou Jane. – _Por que Aro não pode saber de nada do que foi dito na casa da Swan? O que está havendo?_ – exigiu.

– Por que achamos que ele está escondendo algo, Jane... – entregou-se Callaghan num suspiro.

– _Isso é ridículo! Você está protegendo a maior suspeita confessa e desconfiando do Chefe da nossa Divisão?_

– Eu sei que você é fiel a ele... Mas eu apenas tenho uma intuição muito forte... Na segunda-feira eu o peguei no arquivo...

– _Pensei que trabalhávamos com indícios e fatos aqui. Não com intuições!_ – interrompeu Jane, irônica.

– Eu andei investigando ontem, Jane. – Caius finalmente entrou na discussão. Sua parceira perdeu a veemência a fim de escutá-lo. Ele continuou. – Aro também saiu enquanto estivemos cumprindo o mandato de busca e apreensão na casa de Isabella Swan. Quando voltou foi direto a sua própria sala e depois ao arquivo, mas ninguém sabe o que ele teria ido fazer lá. O Promotor Callaghan o pegou mexendo exatamente no documento do exame de balística das armas que mataram Newton e Mallory. Fiz uma cópia do documento arquivado e levei ao departamento criminal que emitiu os laudos. Conversei com o técnico responsável e adivinhe só?... A arma dos crimes é a mesma e _NÃO É_ a de James Gigandet! A arma dos crimes... pertence a _Alec Bright_...!

Ao ouvir este nome Jane deixou seu corpo inerte cair sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa do Promotor.

Nathan Callaghan não estava naquela Divisão há tanto tempo, pois a rotatividade de promotores ali era muito grande; mas ela, assim como Caius ou Marcus, sabia bem do significado daquela informação. Do peso daquele nome específico.

Um silêncio tenso pesou na pequena sala por vários segundos até que o celular de Callaghan o cortasse exigindo atenção, estridentemente.

O Promotor, relutante, obrigou seu corpo a se mexer e colando o aparelho ao ouvido, sibilou ansioso:

– Callaghan falando... – ele, em seguida, ouviu por vários segundos, perscrutando o arfar chocado de Fanning, que ainda sentada a sua frente, tentava digerir a notícia bombástica dada por Caius. Nathan respondeu, enfim. – Muito bem... Obrigado por me avisar...

Ele desligou e após breve pausa dramática noticiou a Caius e Jane:

– O juiz deferiu meu pedido e Carlisle Masen acaba de ser libertado...

– Jane e eu vamos segui-lo. – os olhos castanhos de Jane faiscaram para seu parceiro, sem compreender qual era o plano.

O Promotor respondeu:

– Okay, Marcus já está seguindo Bright e eu tenho um homem de confiança seguindo Alice Brandon... – nova surpresa para a policial Fanning.

Ela não imaginava que, de fato, era a última de sua equipe a saber da informal e secreta mudança de liderança de Aro para o Promotor Callaghan, nas investigações do crimes de Newton e Mallory.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ela acordou e ainda de olhos fechados sentiu o peso quente do corpo masculino nu colado ao seu. O perfume, embora fosse diferente, ainda era delicioso. Só podia ser Edward...! Suspirou aliviada e ainda de olhos fechados enroscou-se entre os lençóis para buscar os lábios dele num beijo de bom dia.

Sentiu que o braço que circundava sua cintura permaneceu inerte, mas uma vez de frente para ele, abriu seus olhos de chocolate lentamente para admirá-lo dormindo.

Quase gritou de susto quando deu de cara com um homem totalmente desconhecido; negro, atraente e musculoso. Tratava-se de um verdadeiro _"Deus de Ébano"_, só que um que ela nunca havia visto ou sido apresentada antes. Seus olhos se arregalaram e os lábios formaram um _"O"_ inconsciente e chocado. Seu grito de pânico foi interno, mental... Ele ainda dormia e acordá-lo seria um erro imperdoável e mil vezes mais constrangedor.

"_O que aquela desgraçada aprontou ontem...? Não era para ela ter passado a noite com Edward?..."_ As perguntas sem resposta povoavam sua mente aflita e ela começou a hiperventilar.

Ela, no entanto, não se lembrava de nada... Nada...

Sentiu náusea quando um jato de gelo apoderou-se de seu plexo solar, ao dar-se conta de que aquele podia _não ser_ o dia que ela pensava que fosse. Quer dizer, _quantos dias_ a Fierce pode ter ficado ativa sem que ela sequer soubesse?...

Afastou-se lentamente do estranho com quem aparentemente a Fierce passou a noite, e tratou de se levantar depressa e silenciosamente. Arfou desesperada quando não reconheceu o quarto em que estava. Sua cabeça girou confusa. Seus olhos vasculharam primeiro o criado mudo, onde descobriu um cartão de hotel, ao lado do telefone. Pensou em ligar para Alice, mas temeu acordar o estranho que ainda ressonava.

Adiantou-se ofegante para o banheiro, sem provocar ruído e sentiu o corpo todo moído, sua intimidade latejava. Agradecida, encontrou no chão um vestido feminino, de paetês pretos, que não reconheceu. Ao puxá-lo, uma bolsinha – preta como o vestido – caiu e dentro dela estava seu celular e suas chaves.

Suspirou aliviada.

Tratou de conferir logo a data: 1º de julho de 2009, quarta-feira. Novo suspiro agradecido, a Fierce não se apoderara de seu corpo mais tempo do que elas haviam combinado. Mas como explicar aquele estranho e este aparente quarto de hotel?...

Viu várias camisinhas sujas jogadas pelo chão e agradeceu mentalmente à Fierce por, pelo menos, tê-las usado.

Vestiu-se e encontrando o cartão magnético da porta, saiu sorrateiramente. No elevador, buscou um número na agenda do celular e colou o aparelho no ouvido, com ansiedade.

Chamou três vezes e Alice atendeu surpresa:

– _BELLA?_

– Oh deus, Alice... Ainda bem que você atendeu... – seu tom tingido de alívio.

– _Bella, onde você está?_ Estamos todos aqui no _Fisher Hall_ aguardando você para o ensaio...

– Alice, peça para Jake dirigir o ensaio até que eu consiga chegar aí. Você nem imagina _onde_ eu acabei de acordar... – despejou enquanto desfilava pelo _hall_ movimentado do hotel em direção ao centro de _Manhattan_, do outro lado da porta de vidro.

O manobrista trouxe seu carro e ela se deu conta que estava atraindo muitos olhares masculinos, devido ao acintosamente decotado vestido que a Fierce lhe arrumou.

Já no carro, pensou em ligar para Edward, mas temeu descobrir o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles ontem à noite. Será que eles brigaram? Mas por quê?...

Sua última lembrança era a noite perfeita que teve com ele após a festa no iate de Liam Brennan. Eles se amaram no carro, depois chegaram ao apartamento dele, no TriBeCa, tomaram banho juntos e se amaram novamente antes de pegar no sono abraçados na cama. Entretanto, ela não podia se lembrar de ter acordado lá, e nem mais nada do dia anterior...

Com o celular na mão e ainda dirigindo para seu apartamento, ela decidiu ligar para seu médico, a fim de marcar um horário. As coisas estavam saindo de controle com muita rapidez. Conseguiu apenas falar com a secretária de Jasper, que agendou uma consulta para sexta-feira.

Parou na frente de seu prédio, saiu batendo a porta de seu carro com violência e subiu correndo; provocando estranheza em seu porteiro. No elevador, finalmente, tentou o celular de Edward, mas ele não atendeu...

Aquilo fez piorar o aperto em seu peito. O que teria acontecido, afinal?...

Entrou em casa afobada e apressada, e apesar disso, pode notar que um caríssimo vaso de cristal do aparador próximo a entrada estava em pedaços no chão. Ela, porém, não se lembrava de quando ele havia caído. Foi direto à sua suíte. Sua cama não estava desfeita, muito pelo contrário, parecia intocada. Sobre ela havia sacolas de lojas, duas de roupas e uma com vários artigos de _sex shop_. Ela não se recordava de ter comprado nada daquilo.

Não havia qualquer sinal de Edward lá. Correu para o banheiro, a fim de tomar um banho e chegar a tempo no _Fisher Hall_. Mas ao deparar-se com sua imagem no espelho, suas pernas ficaram bambas e seu corpo trêmulo e arfante, mal pôde curvar-se a fim de buscar apoio no mármore da bancada da pia.

Sua imagem no espelho estava distorcida pelas letras garrafais escritas com batom vermelho:

_._

"_SUA TENTATIVA E DA BRANDON DE ME ESPIONAR VAI CUSTAR MUITO CARO A VOCÊS DUAS, SWAN. E EU JURO QUE VOCÊS HAVERÃO DE ME PAGAR. Ass. SF."_

_._

Em pânico e sem entender direito porque seria punida por sua segunda personalidade; uma vez que Alice sequer lhe contara qual era o plano, Bella sentiu seus joelhos cederem e, já sentada no chão frio de mármore, ligou novamente para o celular de sua recente e única amiga:

– Bella...? Eu já ia desligar o celular. Jake vai dar início ao ensaio... – tagarelou a pequena harpista.

– Alice... – sussurrou, aterrorizada. – Deixe o ensaio e venha pra cá, imediatamente...

– O que houve? Você não vem? – despreocupada.

– Avise que não poderei ir... Venha pra minha casa e, por favor, não demore... – ainda aos sussurros, como se pudesse impedir a _outra_ de ouvir.

– Bella, você está me assustando. O que houve? – tom tenso e urgente.

– Ela descobriu Alice... De alguma forma, ela descobriu os seus planos e está nos ameaçando...

Bella, no entanto, não chegaria a finalizar a chamada. O celular deslizou de sua mão inerte de medo, enquanto Alice chamava preocupada do outro lado:

– _Bella!... Bella!... Bella!..._

A jovem harpista não demoraria a chegar ao apartamento da maestrina. Entretanto, esta ainda teve tempo de se recuperar e voltando a sala de seu apartamento, já de banho tomado e moletons trocados; limpar a sujeira do cristal quebrado e checar as mensagens da secretária eletrônica.

A única mensagem era de Renée:

"_Querida, por onde tem andado?... Você não se esqueceu da festa de aniversário do seu pai hoje a noite, não é? Será o evento do ano e ainda sequer sei o que você vai usar...! E não se esqueça que é obvio que os convidados esperam que você toque algo especial...!"_

Ela apertou os olhos cerrados com os dedos da mão direita e gemeu baixo; pois, de fato, havia se esquecido do... _evento do ano!..._ Antes, aquele seria um dia extremamente especial para ela; mas agora, tudo referente aos seus falsos pais parecia insignificante e ilusório demais.

Foi neste momento que Alice chegou.

– _O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?_ – ela guinchou tão logo Bella lhe abriu a porta, após seu primeiro e exigente toque na campainha.

– _Eu é que te pergunto Alice... O que houve ontem?_

– Eu ainda não sei... – distraiu-se Alice, caminhando até a estante cantoneira da sala. – Preciso desinstalar o equipamento, para que possamos assistir o que foi gravado... – explicou frivolamente, checando algo na estante.

– Assistir o que foi gravado?... – Bella fez eco em tom cheio de incredulidade, sem querer compreender.

– Isso! Instalei um pequeno equipamento de câmeras escondidas aqui... Na verdade, são três: esta... – retirou a discreta lente redonda do canto da estante e levou até Bella, para que ela visse melhor. Depois continuou. – E ainda outra no seu quarto e uma na cozinha.

Bella arfou chocada, antes de ferver.

– _Ah... Então foi por isso...!_ Vem ver! – pegando na mão de Alice e arrastando-a na direção do banheiro de sua suíte.

A pequena harpista parou chocada de frente ao espelho, todo borrado com a caligrafia escandalosa de Sasha Fierce, e processando aquela informação por um segundo, acabou concluindo em voz alta:

– Mas que droga! Como ela foi descobrir?

– Eu não sei... Só sei que estamos em apuros...! – lamentou-se Bella, aflita.

– Okay. Fica calma. Vou ligar meu _laptop_ e baixar os vídeos. Vamos ver se, pelo menos alguma coisa, conseguimos gravar.

Alice movia-se enérgica e decididamente. Recolheu as outras duas câmeras escondidas, depois pegou o computador em sua maleta e explicou a Bella enquanto esperava que ele ligasse:

– Foi este equipamento de vídeo que fui buscar no apartamento do Mike na madrugada em que ele foi assassinado. Assim como um pen drive com todos os nossos vídeos... Quer dizer, meus e dele...

– _Seus_ vídeos?... – instigou Bella, quase chegando lá.

– Sim... Nossos vídeos fazendo sexo... Quer dizer... _fazendo de tudo!_ – Alice arrematou fitando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada, depois virou novamente para a tela do computador.

Bella ofegou e alterou-se:

– _Sua _bitch_! Você não tem... _vergonha_ de me contar que fazia vídeos pornô com meu falecido noivo?_ – o tom era brincalhão, ainda assim Alice buscou seu rosto mais uma vez para confirmar o ar de diversão tentando ser camuflado ali.

– Só tenho rosto de fadinha... Estou longe de ser uma! – provocou irônica. Bella riu e ela confessou sordidamente. – Na verdade quem curte mesmo isso sou eu... Me excita! – Bella revirou os olhos e ela riu abaixando a cabeça novamente, antes de continuar explicando. – Bom, então... Enquanto você e Edward estavam fora segunda à noite, eu voltei aqui e instalei tudo. Pois assim poderíamos ter uma ideia de como a Fierce age com ele. Como ela te imita; como ele se comporta com ela, se ele parece ciente da troca ou não...

Bella afundou-se no sofá da sala em pânico. Ela não tinha a menor certeza se estava pronta para assistir àquilo...

– Pronto! – exclamou Alice satisfeita. – Está baixando os arquivos e, pelo visto, temos vários minutos de material aqui! Se ela descobriu, não fez questão de destruir nada...!

– Não me lembro de nada, Alice... – balbuciou Bella, muito atormentada.

– Nem do ensaio de ontem?

Os olhos de Bella faiscaram para sua recente amiga, cheios de exigências. Alice riu torto e, balançando a cabeça, confirmou suas próprias certezas:

– Eu sabia o tempo todo que não era você!... – o queixo de Bella despencou com a compreensão do que estava havendo ali. Alice continuou. – Ela conseguiu enganar a todos com aquele cabelo preso, suas roupas e aquela imitação furada do seu jeito de falar e reger... Mas quando ela me olhava nos olhos, eu podia ver o ódio borbulhando ali!... Eu tenho certeza Bella. Sasha Fierce ainda não superou a traição de Mike Newton. Ela pode estar apaixonada pelo Edward, assim como você, e até tentando te roubar ele, e sua individualidade. Mas ela ainda me odeia por causa do Mike...

Bella processou aquelas palavras por alguns instantes e concluiu:

– E ainda assim, você está aqui. Sozinha comigo neste apartamento... Sob o risco de a Fierce voltar a qualquer momento... – com certo brilho de emoção no olhar de chocolate.

A outra apenas lhe sorriu abertamente, deixando que o silêncio daquele momento de amizade se prolongasse um tanto mais.

Quando o computador sinalizou o fim do _download_, elas se amontoaram apressadamente no tapete, de frente para tela de vídeo que se abria a sua frente, sobre a mesinha de centro da sala de Bella.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Alice precisou adiantar um pouco o vídeo feito na sala, mas parou no exato instante em que a Fierce chegou a casa, carregando as bolsas de loja que estavam agora sobre a minha cama.

Era o meu corpo. Aquela era _EU_, só que de cabelos soltos e vestido desconhecido; e era muito estranho, eu diria mesmo que apavorante me ver fazendo tudo aquilo sem ao menos lembrar nada.

Distraída reparando na forma provocante que ela usa meu corpo para andar rebolando, mesmo estando sozinha, quase nem dei atenção à observação de Alice:

– Com certeza isso foi depois do ensaio... – Assenti muito brevemente para ela, sem conseguir obrigar minha voz a sair numa resposta coerente. Eu podia sentir meu queixo caído, mas não encontrava forças para erguê-lo. Alice acrescentou. – Ela não anda assim e nem usa os cabelos soltos no _Fisher Hall_, lá ela te imita o tempo todo...

Sasha Fierce sumiu no corredor em direção ao quarto e o vídeo, editado para a câmera de lá, tratou de mostrá-la mudando de roupa após o banho. Reconheci o vestido de paetês pretos que estava no chão do banheiro do hotel.

Logo a campainha da porta soaria. Para minha surpresa, não era Edward; a safada havia pedido o jantar. Entretanto, no momento em que ela recebeu sua encomenda e fechou a porta; meus olhos faiscaram certeiros para a pequenina luzinha, da discreta câmera de Alice na estante.

Vimos o exato instante em que a Fierce parou com a cabeça levemente tombada de lado encarando a câmera.

– Veja! Aparentemente, foi neste momento que ela encontrou a câmera. – concluiu Alice.

A Fierce, então, aproximou-se lenta e felinamente da imagem, como se fosse saltar pela tela e voar em nossos pescoços a qualquer momento. Meu rosto, na tela, tornou-se um tanto distorcido pela proximidade na imagem.

Alice e eu sequer respirávamos. Era como se estivéssemos assistindo ao vivo e fôssemos pegas em flagrante. Por fim, a Fierce balbuciou com os lábios em linha fina, olhar flamejante:

– _Desgraçadas..._ – arrastado de surpresa. Depois endireitou seu corpo e nos desafiou por vídeo. – Então esse era o plano da pirainha da Brandon?... Vocês duas não perdem por esperar... Vão se arrepender amargamente do dia em que pensaram em me espionar desse jeito... – ameaçou para a câmera, sabendo que veríamos, depois completou com os dentes travados de ódio visível. – E quanto a você, mosca morta, prepare-se para me assistir fodendo gostoso com seu macho e aproveite pra aprender do que ele realmente gosta... _Vadia_.

Ela se afastou da câmera sustentando o olhar de ameaça e quando deu as costas, era como se ainda nem soubesse que estava sendo filmada. Mas provando o contrário, Sasha Fierce tratou de nos desafiar ligando o som com, obviamente, uma música da Beyoncé.

Clicou o _play_ e logo o ambiente seria invadido de maneira inebriante com repetidos gemidos de _Hã-haaan... Hã-haaan... Hã-haaan..._

.

**Video Phone**

**.**

**Shawty what your name is** / _Gatinho, qual é o seu nome?_

**Them hustlas keep on talking'** / _Os malandros ficam falando_

**They like the way I'm walking'** / _que eles gostam do jeito que eu ando_  
><strong>You sayin' that you want me<strong> / _Você dizendo que me quer_  
><strong>So press record, I'll let you film me<strong> / _Então, aperte "gravar" que eu deixo você me filmar_

**Video phone, like a cameo** / _Na câmera do seu celular_  
><strong>Take me on your video phone, I can handle you<strong> / _Me ter na tela do seu celular, eu posso lidar com você_  
><strong>Watch me on your video phone<strong> / _Me assistir na tela do seu celular_  
><strong>On your video, vídeo<strong> / _Na câmera, câmera_  
><strong>If you want me you can watch me on your video phone<strong> / _Se você me quer, você pode me assistir na tela do seu celular_

.

Ela calçou enormes e novos _peep toes_ pretos; realçou _minha_ beleza com maquiagem pesada e retrô, e prendeu meus cachos num coque.

A música tocava a toda, e recomeçava continuamente. Ela andava e se comportava de uma maneira muito inusitada e pouco familiar ao meu próprio estilo. Ainda era o meu corpo, mas realmente parecia outra pessoa. E isso era aterrador de se assistir...

Alice adiantou um pouco o vídeo enquanto ela arrumava a mesa do jantar e separava os brinquedinhos de _sex shop_ que pretendia usar com ele:

– Sempre soube que você tinha uma perva escondida aí dentro em algum lugar, Bella! – motejou ela, tentando tornar o clima mais leve e parando o vídeo no momento em que a Fierce abria a porta para Edward.

Senti, subitamente, meu coração disparado em antecipação...

Ele sorria torto, incrivelmente sexy num _black_ jeans, camisa em gola V branca e um blazer escuro de risca de giz. A Fierce o recebeu como se fosse eu, envolvendo o pescoço dele suavemente e ficando nas pontas dos pés para um beijo. Meu sangue ferveu... Senti meu rosto esquentar e meu peito subir e descer ofegante com raiva, ciúmes, confusão, medo...

Alice, notando meu desconforto, parou o vídeo e inquiriu:

– Tem certeza de que pode continuar com isso, Bella?...

Empinei meu queixo. Eu _precisava_ continuar...

– C-claro... – não convenci nem a mim mesma.

– Isso é muito louco...! – contemporizou Alice balançando a cabeça, olhar perdido na janela da sala. – É o seu corpo, mas tá na cara que não era você!... Quer dizer, olhe só pra você agora! É como se você estivesse assistindo a uma realidade alternativa, um sonho...

– Um sonho muito bizarro, Alice. Surreal. – passei as duas mãos pelos meus cabelos nervosamente. – Olhe só pra tudo isso! Eu não me lembro de nada disso!... Não era eu, entende?... Acordei com outro homem hoje... Olhe como eles começaram a noite! O que poderia ter acontecido?...

– Só podemos descobrir indo até o final, Bella... Você consegue?

– Preciso conseguir...

– Muito bem! Então, vamos lá!...

Ela clicou novamente no _play_ e meus olhos grudaram-se ansiosos na telinha do _laptop_...

– _Eu fico com seu casaco..._ – isto era o que eu sempre dizia ao Mike, quando ele chegava e eu pegava seu sobretudo a fim de deixá-lo mais à vontade.

Ela conhecia até mesmo minhas próprias frases feitas.

Edward retirou seu blazer e ela foi pendurá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que ele perguntou:

– _Você não está bebendo nada? Eu preciso de um drink...!_ – reclamando.

– _Coloquei o vinho branco no freezer, você pode buscar, por favor, enquanto pego as taças no bar?_ – pediu a Fierce.

Só que quando Edward sumiu na direção da cozinha, ela vasculhou ansiosamente os bolsos do paletó que Edward lhe entregara e visivelmente encontrou algo. Parecia uma caixinha de veludo preto. Ela abriu e mesmo à distância e por vídeo, Alice e eu pudemos ver o reluzir da pedra solitária presa a um anel.

Sasha Fierce arfou e mal pôde conter o sorriso satisfeito e idiota no meu rosto. Um segundo depois nós compreendemos do que aquilo se tratava. Alice soltou um assovio alto, eu lutei contra as lágrimas que enevoaram meus olhos imediatamente. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward chegara disposto a me propor casamento justo na noite em que a Fierce estava com a posse da moeda dourada.

Ela encarou a câmera em desafio e eu senti uma náusea subindo garganta acima.

.

**I love how you approach me** / _Eu adoro o jeito que você chega em mim_  
><strong>Fresh wine with your pants hanging woman-low<strong> / _Vem vindo com as calças penduradas lá embaixo  
><em>**Everything you say ain't soundin' good to me** / _Nada do que você diz soa bem_  
><strong>No need to convince me anymore<strong> / _Não precisa me convencer mais_

.

Logo Edward retornou da cozinha falando alto e Sasha guardou a caixinha rapidamente:

– _Como foi o ensaio hoje? Tudo pronto para domingo?_

– _Quase pronto!_ – respondeu ela, andando até o bar a fim de pegar as taças de vinho.

Andando completamente diferente de como estava antes de Edward chegar. Ela estava me imitando com perfeição e ele estava caindo feito um idiota...

Alice, consonante com meus pensamentos, também concluiu num guincho:

– _MAS QUE MERDA!..._ _Ele realmente não percebeu que não é você..._

Edward provou o vinho e Sasha Fierce espelhou seu gesto. Ele descansou a taça sobre a bancada de madeira do bar e, repentinamente, enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si. Sua outra mão retirou a taça que ela ainda segurava, e a Fierce afagou-lhe a nuca. Os lábios dos dois estavam muito próximos, quando Edward sibilou:

– _Mais um vestido provocante para foder com minha sanidade?_ – primeiro num tom brincalhão; depois completou intenso, pude sentir o cheiro viciante do seu hálito em meu rosto, seu gosto em minha língua. – _Eu já não te disse que você não precisa imitá-la? Sou louco por você do jeito que você é..._ – foi neste instante que minhas lágrimas rolaram, num soluço.

Um milhão de emoções também atravessou o rosto da Fierce, pois as palavras inocentes dele eram de uma ambiguidade assustadora.

.

**Swagga is right, one blade is tight** / _Cara, você causa pressão_  
><strong>And the smell of your cologne in the air<strong> / _E o cheiro do seu perfume no ar_  
><strong>Baby you doin' somethin' right<strong> / _Amor, você está fazendo certo_  
><strong>You just cancelled every other man here<strong> / _Você cancelou qualquer outro homem aqui._

.

Ela nos desafiou novamente encarando a câmera por um milésimo de segundo, e depois o beijou muito docemente. Edward a correspondeu e o beijo aumentou de intensidade num crescente.

Logo eles arfavam excitados. Suas línguas eram usadas para provar cada canto do corpo do outro. Eles se esfregavam desesperados e seus gemidos eram audíveis na gravação. Edward apalpava-lhe as coxas erguendo, insolente, o vestido já tão curto.

Eu não parava de chorar e Alice ofegava tentando controlar seu próprio desejo. Ela, aparentemente não estava brincando quando disse que se excitava com estes vídeos caseiros. Tomara que o Dr. Withlock curta isso...!

Voltei minhas atenções novamente para o vídeo e Edward já estava de joelhos perante Sasha Fierce, com o rosto enfiado em seu delta de Vênus. É claro que ela já estava sem calcinha, agora tinha os cabelos soltos e entoava gemidos escandalosos entre frases que sibilava, encarando-nos pela câmera o tempo todo. Coisas do tipo:

– _Eu preciso saber se te terei pra sempre comigo..__.__E você poderia ser o único*..._ – sorrindo sarcástica, obviamente dando sinais que o estimulasse a pedi-la em casamento.

Eu não podia parar de chorar insensata. Edward já estava de joelhos. A qualquer momento ele poderia alcançar a caixinha preta no bolso de seu blazer e daí seria tarde demais para mim...

.

**You say you like my dye and the color of my nails** / _Você diz que gosta da minha bunda e da cor das minhas unhas_  
><strong>You can see that I got it goin' on<strong> / _Você pode ver que eu estou na sua_  
><strong>I wanna make sure you remember me<strong> / _Eu quero ter certeza que você se lembre de mim_  
><strong>So I'ma leave my numba on your video phone<strong> / _Então eu vou deixar meu número no seu celular_

.

.

Ele tocou algum ponto em sua... _Minha_ intimidade que fez com que suas... _MINHAS_ pernas cedessem. Eles voltaram a se beijar embolando-se no chão da sala, visivelmente alucinados de desejo e paixão.

Solucei de dor quando Edward afastou-se a fim de abrir o zíper de sua calça, tão alucinado por _ela_... Ou... _por mim_... Que sequer deu-se ao trabalho de despir-se.

Alice, a esta altura, já havia afastado a saia que estava usando e afagava seu clitóris por cima da calcinha ensopada. Bochechas coradas. Respiração irregular pela boca entreaberta.

Revirei os olhos... Essa _bitch_ despudorada!...

Ela se tocava e eu chorava. Edward, no vídeo, invadia a Fierce com força no chão de mármore da sala onde estávamos. O traseiro delicioso dele à mostra se contraiu numa estocada profunda e a Fierce gemeu alto, antes de imprecar entre dentes:

– PORRA DE BRANQUELO GOSTOSO!...

Sem compreender o motivo, vi o exato instante em que Edward paralisou-se. A Fierce também parou. Primeiro, com o rosto confuso; depois em pânico visível. O que houve?...

– _O que foi querido? Por que parou?_ – ela exigiu.

E, de repente, me pareceu que havia uma nota de histeria e desespero em seu tom, que dissimulava uma pretensa inocência.

No vídeo, Edward levantou-se escondendo a úmida extensão a boxer preta, e fechando suas calças. Ao meu lado, Alice ofegou desesperada e frustrada, sem ter tido tempo para o seu próprio clímax:

– O que aconteceu? – eu apenas balancei a cabeça, secando minhas lágrimas sem sequer respirar. Olhos grudados no vídeo.

– _Você não é a Bella..._ – acusou Edward para a Fierce.

Meu queixo caiu. Como ele subitamente descobriu?...

.

**I got no time for frontin'** / _Eu não tenho tempo para confrontos_  
><strong>I know just whats I'm wantin'<strong> / _Eu sei exatamente o que estou querendo_  
><strong>If it's gonna be you and me,<strong> / _Se for pra ser eu e você_  
><strong>When I call they betta see me on your video screen<strong> / _Quando eu ligar é melhor que me vejam na sua telinha  
><em>.  
><strong>Them hustlas keep on talkin'<strong> / _Os gangsters ficam falando_  
><strong>They like the way I'm walkin' <strong>/ _que eles gostam do jeito que eu ando_  
><strong>You sayin' that you want me <strong>/ _Você dizendo que me quer_  
><strong>So press record, I'll let you film me <strong>/ _Então aperte "gravar" que eu deixo você me filmar_

.

A Fierce sentou-se no chão sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Edward berrou possesso:

– _MERDA! O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sasha?... Por que me enganar desse jeito? QUE PORRA ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?_

– _Edward, eu..._ – meus olhos giravam irrequietos no rosto da desgraçada da Fierce.

Edward, aparentemente, descobriu sua farsa e estava furioso por isso. Ela respirou fundo e mudou de tática:

– _E qual é o problema se sou eu? Se eu sei que você também me quer..._ – tom quase suplicante.

Ele rebateu interrompendo-a:

– _Como assim 'qual o problema'? Mentindo pra mim?_ – ele arfou revoltado numa pausa perplexa e completou. – _Você tem ideia que eu estava prestes a..._

– _Eu sei, e eu quero!_ – ela interrompeu sorrindo desesperada, oferecendo-se. – _Eu aceito! Peça a mim. Não a ela... _

Edward negou com a cabeça, afastando-se atordoado. A Fierce arrastou-se no chão a seus pés.

– _Sou louca por você, Edward! Você sabe disso... E eu sei que você também..._

– _NÃO!... É a Bella que eu quero! _

– _MENTIRA!_

Ele pegou seu blazer e recuou para a porta. Ela o seguiu de joelhos até agarrá-lo pelas pernas, argumentando – _tagarelando_ – descontroladamente:

– _Droga Edward, __eu não tenho tempo para confrontos... Eu sei exatamente o que estou querendo... Se for pra ser eu e você *..._

– _ME SOLTA, FIERCE! ISSO É RIDÍCULO!_

– _POR QUE EU NÃO SOU BOA O SUFICIENTE PARA...?_

– _E pensar que eu vim aqui hoje para propor algo a Bella?..._

– _PROPONHA A MIM!... _

Edward parou altivo fitando-a nos olhos, por um segundo; depois num ímpeto, soltou os braços da Fierce de suas pernas, com certa violência. Ele ali poderia tê-la trazido para sua boca, mas ao invés disso, ele a empurrou e saiu porta a fora – que bateu ruidosamente –, como se precisasse fugir do mundo. Fugir de si mesmo...

.

**On your video phone, like a cameo** / _Na câmera do seu celular, fazer uma gravação_  
><strong>Take me on your video phone, I can handle you<strong> / _Me filmar na câmera do seu celular, eu posso lidar com você_  
><strong>Watch me on your video phone<strong> / _Me assistir na câmera do seu celular_  
><strong>On your video, vídeo<strong> / _Na câmera, câmera_  
><strong>If you want me you can watch me on your video phone<strong> / _Se você me quer, você pode me assistir na câmera do seu celular_

.

.

A câmera captou o exato segundo de desilusão no meu rosto e eu finalmente descobri minha raríssima expressão de choro. Sasha Fierce soluçou no chão com o corpo enrolado numa bola de desolação e ódio. Alice e eu percebemos que estávamos de queixo caído. Foi ela quem pôde dizer algo coerente primeiro:

– Você jamais faria uma cena dessas, agarrada aos pés de um homem...

Eu assenti inerte.

Ainda vimos o instante em que a Fierce levantou-se possessa, e pegando o primeiro objeto a sua frente, atirou o vaso de cristal com força contra a porta de entrada. Depois ela marchou até a estante, ergueu o braço direito para um safanão iminente e logo o foco da imagem virou violentamente, sem sentido, para o chão.

– Isso foi tudo... – avisou Alice. – Parece que esse fora foi motivo suficiente para a Fierce sair à caça e dar pro primeiro homem que aparecesse!... – completou rindo, enquanto desligava seu computador.

– Ele ia me pedir em casamento, Alice... – balbuciei sem acreditar.

Alice levantou-se decidida e cobrou:

– E o que você está esperando para pegar sua bolsinha Prada e ir atrás dele?

Eu me ergui a fim de sentar na poltrona e lembrei:

– Não posso... Hoje é a festa de aniversário do meu... De Charlie Swan...

– É verdade! Eu estarei lá com outros músicos na Filarmônica tocando. – comentou Alice despreocupada. – Já até avisei Jasper...

Era tradição que os melhores músicos da Filarmônica de New York tocassem todos os anos, na célebre festa de aniversário de seu regente vivo mais famoso.

Subitamente, o rosto de fada se iluminou todo com uma ideia...

– Bella! Já que Edward está prestes a te propor casamento, não estaria na hora de ele, finalmente, conhecer seus supostos pais? – olhei para ela gratamente chocada.

Aquela era de fato uma boa ideia!...

Edward obviamente sabia de toda a verdade, mas Charlie e Renée não sabiam que nós sabíamos de sua farsa!... De qualquer forma, a formalidade da situação _poderia_ ser um incentivo a ele!

E esta noite era a _minha_ vez de ter a moeda dourada...

Peguei meu celular com o coração aos tropeços e busquei um número na discagem rápida. Chamou três vezes antes que uma voz de anjo, finalmente, atendesse desconfiada:

– _Bella? É você...?_

**.**

_**Enquanto isso, no Lenox Hill Hospital...**_

**.**

A Dr. Tanya Denali estava no meio de uma reunião com um grupo de residentes a fim de discutir e fechar um diagnóstico; quando alguém bateu firme na porta de sua sala.

– Pode entrar... – ela chamou num tom aceitável, para que quem quer fosse escutasse.

Para sua profunda surpresa, a porta abriu um tímido vão e Edward colocou o rosto ali, fazendo-se anunciar.

– Oh... Sinto muito ter interrompido... Volto mais tarde... – ele já ia fechando a porta, constrangido; quando ela o parou.

– Não Edward... Entre por favor... Nós já terminamos. – seus assistentes lançaram-lhe olhares indagadores.

A reunião mal houvera começado... Mas compreenderam o recado, e puseram-se de pé. Tanya orientou:

– Mantenham a criança estável que em instantes eu encontro vocês no CTI.

– Tanya, não quero te incomodar, eu...

– Entre, Edward, por favor... Pra você ter vindo até aqui, deve ser algo muito grave! – ela sorriu, levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo. – Sequer me lembro a última vez que você esteve aqui no hospital!...

Eles trocaram dois amigáveis beijos no rosto e Tanya ofereceu:

– Sente-se. – Edward acomodou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de trabalho de Tanya, e esta circundou a mesa, sentando-se também. – Algum problema?... – num centésimo de segundo milhares de especulações povoaram sua mente para aquela presença, que ainda lhe fazia o coração disparar, ali; bem a sua frente.

– Eu... – ele sorriu torto na pausa, evidentemente acanhado. Tanya perdeu o ar. – Precisava de uma amiga... A melhor...

– O que houve? – suas pálpebras oscilaram derretidas pelo homem que ainda amava.

Ele hesitou procurando por uma forma de explicar a complexidade de sua confusão. Acabou escolhendo a pior forma, tendo a vista sua peculiar interlocutora.

– Veja... Eu comprei isto... – sussurrou retirando do bolso do blazer cinza chumbo a caixinha de veludo e abrindo-a para que Tanya se deparasse com o magnífico diamante solitário.

Ela arquejou audivelmente, levando a mão ao peito descompassado e, visivelmente iludida, interpretou tudo errado. Seus olhos reluziram espelhando o brilho da pedra e Edward cerrou os olhos por um instante de arrependimento.

Afobado, ele tratou de explicar num jorro:

– Estava pronto para propor casamento à Bella ontem à noite, quando descobri que estava com a Fierce e que ela estava se fazendo passar por Bella... – Tanya soltou o ar com força e seus olhos nublaram-se de imediato.

Angustiado, Edward fechou e guardou a caixinha e passou a mão bagunçando mais ainda seus cabelos de bronze, ao desculpar-se:

– Desculpe, Tanya... Eu sou um idiota mesmo... Não quis...

– Tudo bem, Edward... – ela lutou para recompor-se. Ele despejou suas angústias.

– Aquelas duas estão me deixando louco... – a agonia em seu tom partiu o coração de Tanya.

Ela lutou, buscando alguma razão antes de se pronunciar:

– Edward, não é um pouco cedo para pensar em casamento?... Quer dizer, vocês mal se conheceram... – argumentou. – E ainda tem este problema do transtorno dela... Não está tudo confuso demais...? – tentando não pensar que mesmo após os meses de namoro que eles tiveram; Edward jamais sequer mencionou nada relacionado a casamento.

Ele explicou-se:

– Bella sinalizou algo a respeito e eu não pensei duas vezes... Eu já te expliquei, Tanya... _Eu_ _estou apaixonado_...

– Pelas duas personalidades de uma mesma mulher transtornada! – rebateu ela veemente, ainda usando a voz da razão. – Você também precisa de ajuda Edward...

Ele fez uma pausa a fim de processar mentalmente os argumentos de sua ex-namorada e amiga. Ela, sem saber, estava ajudando muito. Era exatamente disso que ele precisava naquele momento. A voz da razão...

Tanya aguardou suas deliberações em silêncio, fitando os olhos muito verdes dele. Edward por fim, respondeu:

– Não cheguei a pedi-la... Quer dizer, ela parecia saber o que eu pretendia; mas eu a recusei porque não era Bella Swan que estava ali. E, naquele exato momento, eu descobri que estava enganado naquela noite do show na Philadelphia... – ele fez uma breve pausa e confessou, com alguma emoção contida. – Eu tive uma epifania, Tanya! No momento que pude rejeitar a Fierce, descobri que não estou apaixonado pelas duas como eu havia lhe confessado... Eu estava confuso, mas é a Bella que eu sempre quis! Desde a primeira noite, era com ela que eu queria e quero estar.

Os olhos de Tanya não puderam segurar uma lágrima, que ela limpou rápida e imediatamente. Edward não chegou a notar, ele apenas continuou:

– E eu sei que ela me corresponde à altura... Quer dizer, ela ainda não disse com todas as letras que me ama. Mas, ela só precisa de um pouco de tempo... Eu sei que meu amor pode curá-la, Tanya. Eu vejo nos olhos castanhos dela que o meu amor pode afastar Sasha Fierce e ajudar Bella a recuperar sua individualidade. Eu apenas sei!...

Tanya levantou-se despedaçada por dentro e, virando as costas para ele, fitou sem ver, o estacionamento do hospital pela sua janela. Ela sabia que por mais que a voz da razão apontasse para o contrário, Edward estava sendo absurdamente verdadeiro, e estava certo. Porque quando o assunto é amor, a razão não pode vencer os argumentos do coração. Do contrário, que sentido fazia ela estar ali – a despeito do paciente que aguardava-lhe a intervenção – ouvindo o homem que amava, confessar um amor tão profundo por outra mulher?...

Não fazia qualquer sentido... E ainda assim ela se sujeitava àquela situação ridícula, masoquista e doentia...

Assim, após alguns minutos tomando coragem para fazer a coisa certa, Tanya virou-se com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, para aconselhar:

– Então, procure Bella Swan e a peça em casamento, Edward... Você está certo... – pausa para um soluço dolorido. – Só o seu amor pode curá-la...

Edward sorriu agradecido e prendendo os olhos dela nos seus, ficou de pé e reduziu a distância entre eles, cuidadosamente:

– Por favor, me perdoe... – a um palmo de distância dela, olhos suplicantes e sinceros.

Ela voltou a resfolegar em seu pranto e, com algum ímpeto, surpreendeu Edward colando seus lábios nos dele, num beijo casto.

Ele não se esquivou. Entendeu que se tratava da despedida que devia a Tanya, apenas permaneceu paralisado; também não a correspondeu, em respeito.

Tanya inspirou e degustou, deleitando-se do sabor e do cheiro daquele homem perfeito, por um breve instante; depois o afastou, declarando:

– Eu o perdoo, Edward... Seja feliz! – esforçando-se por sorrir.

Ele virou-se, pronto para deixá-la trabalhar em paz, mas antes de sair retirou algo do bolso da calça e colocou sobre a mesa de Tanya, dizendo ainda de costas para ela:

– Domingo será a gravação do show com a Beyoncé e a Filarmônica no _Fisher Hall_, e seria muito importante pra mim se você estivesse lá. Por favor... Aqui estão os convites.

– Vou ver... – balbuciou Tanya, ainda com as lágrimas na voz.

Edward retirou-se. No exato momento em que ele fechou a porta, seu celular tocou. Buscou o identificador de chamadas e suspirou entre o alívio e a dúvida, antes de colar o aparelho ao seu ouvido ansiosamente:

– _Bella? É você...?_

**.**

**EPOV**

**.**

O imponente palacete de _West Village_ estava todo iluminado para mais uma noite de gala e a mulher ao meu lado era a personagem principal dela. Deixei meu Volvo com o manobrista e, circundando o carro rapidamente, alinhei meu _smoking_ e abri a porta para que Bella aceitasse minha mão e descesse, a fim de revelar-se ao ávido grupo de fotógrafos no tapete vermelho da entrada.

Ela usava um brilhoso vestido bordado em azul Royal e preto de _J. Mendel_, cuja acintosa fenda revelava toda a perna esquerda; deliciosamente torneada pelo altíssimo sapato preto. Seus cabelos estavam elegantemente presos e seu rosto ressaltado pela maquiagem, só conseguia ficar mais lindo em duas situações: quando ela acordava sorrindo para mim e quando ela gozava no meu pau. Mas essas versões, somente eu conhecia!...

Ela posou sozinha por vários minutos, depois sinalizou para que eu me juntasse a ela. Circundei sua cintura com o sentimento de posse crescendo em meu peito e sorri para os _flashes_. Se meus planos saíssem do jeito que pensei, amanhã estaríamos nas colunas de fofocas, com algo mais do que um namoro assumido!

A caixinha de veludo preto pesava uma tonelada em meu bolso e eu não me contentaria em somente conhecer seus pretensos pais, para todos os efeitos e propósitos. Falsos, farsantes ou não; eu a pediria a eles esta noite. Perante todos os convidados. E, obviamente, eu não teria um _"Não!"_ como resposta; uma vez que foi a própria Bella que sugeriu a palavra noivado!

Quando entramos, não pude me impedir de olhar ao redor da suntuosa sala do palacete onde minha princesa foi criada. Ela sorria aos convidados, de braços dados comigo, e nós avançávamos recebendo os cumprimentos.

A música vinha dos jardins e Bella visivelmente procurava por seus pais. Seguimos o fluxo de convidados para fora e lá estava toda a decoração de mesas, palcos, pista de dança, iluminação e garçons deslizando para todos os lados.

Havia um casal recebendo os cumprimentos e foi para eles que Bella direcionou um olhar exasperado e reprovador, antes de nos conduzir naquela direção.

– Charlie, Renée... Este é Edward Cullen. – eu tratei de sorrir.

Charlie Swan era um homem de meia idade, ainda muito conservado e com um charmoso ar de conquistador. Renée estava elegantemente trajada, e ainda guardava os resquícios de uma notável beleza, perdida em algum lugar de sua juventude.

Eles me apertaram as mãos afetadamente, e Charlie imediatamente cobrou de Bella:

– Querida... Não entendi porque ainda não sei o que você vai tocar esta noite...! – mal dissimulado a irritação e a contrariedade. E dirigindo-se a mim. – Lamento atrapalhar Edward, mas posso roubar minha filha por alguns minutos?

Eu sorri meu melhor sorriso e respondi:

– Certamente, maestro Swan! Fique à vontade. – e voltando-me para Bella, que estava prestes a se desculpar pela impertinência de seu suposto pai. – Não se preocupe, querida! Vou ficar bem! – antes de oscular-lhe a testa, intimamente.

Notei que Renée arqueou uma sombracelha e, sondando-me da cabeça aos pés, declarou afetada:

– Deixe que eu cuido de Mr. Cullen, querida! Vou, pessoalmente, mostrar-lhe a casa.

– Me chame Edward, senhora...

– Só se você me chamar de Renée!

E saiu dando-me o braço, numa intimidade forçada e constrangedora; ao mesmo tempo em que Bella sumia levada por Charlie na outra direção.

Percorremos todo o andar térreo da mansão, com Renée Swan me apresentando as muitas obras de arte, entre quadros, vasos de porcelana chinesa e esculturas; mas sempre havia algum empregado, garçom ou convidado por perto. O último cômodo era a clássica biblioteca, ao lado da escada. Percorri as fileiras de obras literárias nas prateleiras da estante de madeira maciça, quando ouvi o _click_ da porta se fechando às minhas costas.

Virei assustado e me deparei com Renée caminhando lenta e perfidamente em minha direção, com ar matreiro e pretensamente sedutor.

– Enfim sós, Mr. Cullen! – eu sorri, sem compreender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

Já próxima a mim, Renée tratou de fazer a volta ao meu redor, deslizando a mão esquerda por meus ombros, como se sondasse cada parte do meu corpo e sibilou:

– Aquela diabinha tem mesmo bom gosto...!

– Senhora...? – fingi não entender.

Eu não _queria_ entender...!

Ela ignorou minha pergunta e me fez outra:

– Você sabe Edward... Que eu e minha filha temos um segredinho?

– E qual seria?... – entrei no seu jogo.

Ela parou bem na minha frente e espalmou as duas mãos em meu peito, antes de responder num sussurro sugestivo:

– Eu sempre experimento seus namorados, a fim de me certificar de que estão à altura da minha princesinha... Quero dizer... _Na cama!_

Lutei para fazer cara de paisagem, mas Renée Swan estava mesmo sugerindo que eu e ela...?

– E você sabe que eles sempre aprendem muito comigo sobre a exata maneira de satisfazer a minha Bella? – essa merda só pode ser uma brincadeira!...

_É claro!_ _Isso é uma piada de péssimo gosto! Wow..._ Quem poderia supor que a falsa mãe de Bella pudesse ter este senso de humor tão... _Negro?_

Gargalhei constrangido e afastei-me apontando meu indicador para ela. Eu devia estar vermelho feito um pimentão.

– Você quase me pegou, hein? – ri forçadamente da piada.

Ela encurtou o espaço entre nós, com ímpeto e sibilou enlaçando meu pescoço com um braço e apertando meu traseiro com a mão livre. Recuei aterrado. Em pânico. Ela me acompanhou, e para meu desespero, me vi encostado à mesa de escritório bem atrás de mim. _Merda! Estava cercado!..._

Renée aproveitou para me encurralar e me surpreender, puxando minha nuca de encontro ao seu rosto. Tentei me recompor e lutar, mas foi neste momento de susto que a porta do escritório se abriu e alguém nos flagrou colados contra a mesa. Minhas mãos na cintura de Renée, prontas para afastá-la; nossos lábios ainda levemente colados; as mãos dela por todo meu corpo... A culpa estampada no meu rosto, a lascívia no dela.

Quem abriu a porta?...

_PORRA!..._ _Eu só posso estar cagado de urubu..._

_É claro_ que foi a Bella!...


	12. EDWARD: GET ME BODIED

12. EDWARD – GET ME BODIED

Já passava das onze da noite quando, surpresos, Caius e Jane viram Carlisle Masen sair de seu prédio, vestido num smoking, para pegar um táxi. Os dois detetives imediatamente ligaram seu carro, a fim de seguir o diretor musical da Filarmônica de New York, muito discretamente.

O táxi que conduzia Masen seguiu direto para certo palacete em West Village, que naquela noite, estava totalmente iluminado e de portões abertos para uma elegante festa. Era o aniversário de Charlie Swan.

O táxi de Masen pôde entrar facilmente na guarita de segurança do portão, mas os policiais deixaram seu carro na rua atrás da mansão e, aproveitando a intensa movimentação do serviço de Buffet, pelos fundos, conseguiram entrar na casa.

Logo uma austera senhora veio em sua direção, exigindo exasperada:

– Vocês dois estão muito atrasados! Ms. Moretz ficará sabendo disso... – ameaçou, antes de apontar. – Por ali, os uniformes do Buffet estão no primeiro quarto do corredor, à direita.

Caius e Jane assentiram humildemente, enxergando ali a oportunidade de se infiltrarem na festa sem chamar a atenção. Em dez minutos saíram do quartinho de criados, reservado para que o pessoal do Buffet trocasse de roupa, usando os mesmos uniformes que os garçons e as copeiras vestiam.

Jane sibilou:

– Vamos nos separar. Tire o som do seu celular, assim podemos usá-los para nos comunicar. – Caius assentiu concordando.

– Tudo bem, é uma pena que não tenhamos trazido os rádios de baixa frequência. – lamentou-se ele.

Jane foi para o movimentado jardim a fim de procurar Masen, e Caius permaneceu dentro da grande casa, checando cada cômodo.

A jovem e competente detetive esgueirava-se na penumbra do iluminado jardim, buscando com seus astutos olhos ansiosamente, em cada rosto masculino, por Masen. Não havia nem sinal dele por ali... Também não viu os anfitriões ou sua célebre filha, Isabella Swan.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da saia preta do uniforme e levou o aparelho ao ouvido:

– _Não vejo Masen aqui dentro. Você o encontrou?_ – perguntou Caius.

– Ainda não... – sibilou ela.

Jane contornou toda a extensão externa da casa, à beira da cerca viva de arbustos retorcidos e iluminados com um sem número de luzinhas brancas. À sua frente, o gramado estava apinhado de mesas redondas em branco e prata, cada uma com seu arranjo iluminado, onde os convidados riam, bebiam e se divertiam ao som da boa música orquestrada que vinha do palco, no outro lado do tablado de madeira, que formava uma pequena pista de dança.

Ela viu Alice Brandon tocando lá junto com, provavelmente, outros músicos da Filarmônica. Ainda andando discretamente, Jane enxergou uma silhueta alta e magra que, após interpelar a mesma senhora austera que os recepcionara, fugiu elegantemente de toda aquela movimentação, subindo as escadas de um terraço em estilo helênico e cheio de plantas ornamentais.

Era Masen.

– Espera aí, Caius... Acabo de vê-lo! – sussurrou para seu parceiro no celular, antes de sair das sombras em que estava na mesma direção que Masen seguiu, quando trombou ruidosa e desastradamente em alguém que destoava de tudo e de todos ali.

– _MARCUS!..._ – chocou-se.

Caius, ouvindo tudo do outro lado da linha, sibilou frenético:

– O que foi?...

Jane o ignorou e sibilou para o terceiro detetive infiltrado naquela festa:

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– O que você acha? – rebateu um beligerante Marcus. – Provavelmente o mesmo que Caius e você... Alec também está aqui! E pela forma que ele entrou; não me parece que tenha sido convidado...

Jane olhou freneticamente na direção em que Masen seguiu, descobrindo que o perdera novamente. Ela preparava-se para voltar a segui-lo, quando Caius informou aos sussurrou em seu celular:

– Acabo de ver o Bright aqui dentro da casa!

– Okay! Marcus está aqui fora. Vou avisá-lo.

Jane desligou o celular e disse ao seu colega:

– Caius encontrou Alec lá dentro. – Marcus assentiu seriamente e saiu discretamente na direção do interior da casa, já buscando em seu celular o número de Caius, a fim de obter mais detalhes.

Jane foi ao encalço de Carlisle Masen.

Atravessou um terraço de paisagismo, que continha alguns convidados conversando; cada qual com suas flutes de champanhe em punho, e desceu um pequeno conjunto de escadas do outro lado.

Era a área da piscina. Já não havia mais sinal de Masen por lá. Mas a movimentação de convidados também se tornara menos intensa ali.

Ela viu uma passagem para uma área coberta e caminhou cuidadosamente para lá. Seus passos no piso de pedras irregulares de granito eram o som predominante ali, os ruídos e músicas da festa cada vez mais distantes.

Circundando toda a casa, Jane deparou-se com Masen também escondido nos fundos da construção, observando furtivamente uma cena que se desenrolava perante seus olhos. Ele não a viu, ela cuidou de se esconder também, pois se tratava de uma visível discussão entre Charlie Swan, o aniversariante, e Isabella, sua suposta filha...

– Como assim você não preparou nada para tocar esta noite, Isabella? Que tipo de piada é essa? Você sabe muito bem que nossa tradição é... – o ex-maestro falava entredentes, visivelmente contrariado.

– Não preciso preparar nada, Charlie. Posso tocar o que eu quiser, na hora em que eu quiser. – afirmou cheia de segurança a nova maestrina.

– Que história é essa de me chamar de Charlie? Onde estão seus modos, Isabella? Há vários dias que você está assim... Hostil... Estranha... _Diferente_ comigo e com sua mãe...

Estava claro para Jane que o maestro Swan e sua esposa Renée sequer imaginavam que Isabella descobrira o segredo sobre sua verdadeira paternidade.

Sem imaginar que os astutos olhos da policial os perscrutavam, e que o verdadeiro pai também assistia àquele espetáculo, os dois continuaram:

– Não há nada de estranho no meu comportamento... – hesitou Bella, sem querer se trair; alguma mágoa implícita em sua voz.

– Mas é claro que há!... Você já não nos procura mais, não vem nos visitar e nem sequer um telefonema seu temos recebido! Sua mãe organizou tudo isso sozinha... – ele fez um vigoroso movimento com o braço na direção da festa, que acontecia do outro lado do enorme terreno. Depois continuou veemente. – E agora você aparece aqui sem ter preparado nada para distrair os convidados? E acompanhada por aquele... desconhecido...

– _NEM uma. Palavra. Sobre. Edward..._ – ela o interrompeu, com a voz engasgada de raiva entredentes; orbes de chocolate injetados. – Não sou uma atração de circo, sempre pronta para distrair seus convidados... Fiz isso minha vida inteira, _e o quê recebi em troca?..._

– _O QUÊ?..._ _O que você recebeu em troca? Mas que ingratidão é essa?..._

– _E pelo quê eu devo ser grata, Charlie?... Pelas vezes que vocês brigavam na minha frente e depois posávamos de família feliz perante os seus amigos e a mídia? Ou pelas vezes que fui obrigada a tocar doente nas suas festas e saraus? Ah não... eu devo ser grata por perder horas a fio da minha infância e adolescência repetindo exaustivamente as escalas, os exercícios e as músicas nos seus ensaios doentios...!_ – Bella cerrou os olhos, travando-se antes que falasse demais.

Charlie gaguejou assombrado com o tom que sua filha jamais usara com ele antes. E, faltando-lhe a réplica para as acusações justas de Bella, direcionou suas reclamações para algo mais premente, com algum constrangimento na voz intimidada:

– Muito bem. Não vamos conversar sobre isso agora... Tenho convidados aguardando por mim...

Bella suspirou na tentativa de se controlar, e finalmente informou em tom entediado:

– Não vou tocar... – ela se recusava a ceder. – Temos músicos e solistas suficientes aqui para Claire de Lune.

Charlie ficou vermelho como um tomate e, assustando Bella guinchou, elevando seu tom:

– _CLAIRE DE LUNE?... NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULA! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU DETESTO ESSA MÚSICA ESTÚPIDA!_

Carlisle, ainda escondido e completamente aturdido com a mudança de Bella; precisou tampar os lábios, a fim de sufocar a gargalhada fácil que teria dado.

Sim. Bella sabia muito bem da implicância que Charlie Swan tinha com aquela simples e popular peça de Debussy. O que ela não sabia era o motivo...

Acontece que há muitos anos, num pretérito distante; Charlie e Carlisle disputaram a vaga de spalla da Filarmônica. A vitória do promissor e jovem violinista Swan eram favas contadas; pois ninguém imaginaria que outro violinista apareceria, para desafiar-lhe à altura na disputa pelo cargo tocando esta música, e com ela conquistando o coração da linda violinista que Charlie Swan tanto desejara para si: Esme Anne Platt.

O cargo de maestro da Filarmônica, Carlisle não pôde lhe tirar; contudo, tocando Claire de Lune, ele lhe tirara algo muito mais precioso. O amor de Esme.

Bella sequer conhecia esta história. Jamais soube que a rivalidade entre Carlisle e Charlie existiu, mesmo que no campo musical. Ainda chocada com a reação de Charlie a sua pequena afronta, Bella mentiu:

– Muito bem... Tocamos um ou dois movimentos de algum Concerto de Beethoven ou Tchaikovsky... Tanto faz. – cuspiu com algum desdém, antes de sair deixando Charlie paralisado como uma estátua de puro estresse e pesar. Quando ela estivesse regendo Claire de Lune no palco, Charlie não poderia fazer uma cena para interrompê-la...

Jane precisou se encolher mais em seu esconderijo para que Bella não a notasse ali, naquele canto escuro ao lado da churrasqueira de tijolos. Bella também não viu Carlisle, mas tão logo ela tenha sumido na direção da agitação da festa, o diretor musical da Filarmônica foi interpelar o ex-maestro...

– Eu não sabia que você havia canalizado toda sua mágoa e raiva para a pobre peça de Debussy... – motejou ele, surpreendendo Charlie, com passos lentos em sua direção.

De vermelho, Swan perdeu a cor:

– Não sabia que você havia saído da prisão... Que ideia absurda foi aquela de assumir a responsabilidade por um crime, que _eu sei_ que você não cometeu?

– Sabe que eu não cometi? Durante um dos interrogatórios, fiquei sabendo que _você_ esteve lá na madrugada do crime, assim como Bella também... – Carlisle leu o choque nos olhos de Charlie, que saltaram sutilmente das órbitas e continuou. – Eu não sei que loucura você fez, Charlie; mas sei que minha Bella é inocente... Eu precisava protegê-la.

Charlie gargalhou cheio de ironia e zombou:

– _Sua_ Bella?... Daí, então, você pensou: _"Só um verdadeiro pai faria algo assim pela filha que, um dia, abandonou...!"_ – e com o tom subindo descontrolado. – _Ora, não seja piegas e hipócrita, Carlisle! Eu criei Isabella para ser uma mulher forte!_

– _Você criou Isabella para ser sua imagem e semelhança: dura, fria e arrogante. _– ele espelhou o tom de Charlie. Depois respirando fundo, tratou de modular sua voz; mantendo, porém a ironia. – Só que pelo que acabo de presenciar, a criatura está se voltando contra o criador!...

Constrangido, Charlie não conseguiu dizer nada. Carlisle fez uma pausa dramática e continuou:

– Tive algum tempo para pensar nos meus erros enquanto estive preso nestes dias, e tomei uma decisão. Vim aqui hoje para avisar a você e Renée. Vou contar tudo para Bella. Toda a verdade.

– Não seja ridículo! Acha que ela vai arfar um _"Papai!"_ e correr para os seus braços ao som de _Tara's Theme_? – rebateu sarcástico, sem se abalar. – É a _você_ que ela vai odiar! É a _mim_ que ela será eternamente grata!

Carlisle titubeou em sua decisão, atingido pelas verdades no argumento de Charlie. Aproveitando-lhe a pausa, Swan continuou:

– Bella nos idolatra, Carlisle! Ela anda um pouco confusa e perdida ultimamente, mas é só uma fase... Fazendo isso, você vai destruir a vida dela e ela jamais poderá se reerguer. – e aproximando-se de Carlisle em passos estudadamente lentos, ameaçou em voz baixa, face a face. – Além disso, eu sou capaz de tudo para protegê-la deste segredo... _Tudo._ – Antes de girar sobre seus calcanhares e retornar à festa, pela direção contrária de Bella.

Jane arfou com a ameaça de Charlie e se perguntou o quanto o assassinado maestro Newton sabia deste segredo...

Assim que Masen também retornou a festa, Jane aguardou um pouco em seu esconderijo antes de segui-lo. Foi quando seu celular tocou com nova chamada de Caius:

– _Onde você está, Jane?_

– Caius... Acabo de assistir a duas discussões muito interessantes! – sussurrou.

– _Venha pra cá... Precisamos de você aqui._ – ela arfou preocupada e saltou sobre seus pés imediatamente.

– Estou indo.

Caius tratou de tranquiliza-la:

– _Calma! Não fomos pegos nem nada... É que Isabella Swan acaba de subir com seu acompanhante para o segundo andar e Marcus está lá em cima atrás do Bright há quase meia hora, sem dar notícias._

– Mas o que ele foi fazer...? – a pergunta de Jane ficou inacabada, com ela ofegando ao telefone, em seu esforço por chegar logo onde seu parceiro a chamara.

Caius tratou de explicar:

– _O Bright parecia seguir Renée Swan, aguardando uma oportunidade de abordá-la sozinha. Mas ela estava ocupada mostrando a casa ao acompanhante de sua filha, o tal Cullen da CBS, lembra...?_

– Enquanto Isabella Swan discutia com Charlie aqui fora... – completou Jane, interrompendo-o.

– _Renée levou o Cullen para a biblioteca e se trancou lá com ele. Alec ficou completamente irritado do lado de fora, mas depois subiu as escadas em direção ao segundo andar. Marcus o seguiu. Quando Isabella apareceu, aquela governanta que nos confundiu com o pessoal do Buffet tentou ansiosamente impedi-la de entrar na biblioteca, como se quiser protegê-la de algo. Isabella a chamou de Siobhan. Mas ela entrou mesmo assim, saindo_ _minutos depois com o Cullen e eles também subiram..._ – narrou Caius num jorro ininterrupto. A esta altura Jane já entrava na casa.

– Onde você está, Caius?

– _Embaixo da escada de acesso ao segundo andar da casa._

Ela circundou a escada cuidadosamente, temendo que alguém do Buffet a visse e a fizesse "voltar ao trabalho". Até que, bruscamente, um par de braços fortes surgiu da penumbra de um armário escondido e a puxou com força.

– _Gáh!..._ – ela guinchou no susto. Mas logo Caius tampou-lhe a boca.

– Calma! Sou eu!... – sibilou ele.

– Marcus deu notícias?

Como resposta, o celular de Caius vibrou com uma mensagem de Marcus, ele leu aos sussurrou para Jane:

"_Bright entrou nos aposentos dos Swan e parecia procurar por algo no closet. Me escondi na sacada, quando Isabella Swan e seu namorado também entraram no quarto dos pais dela. Bright deve ter se escondido lá dentro, eles não pareceram notar nossa presença."_

Caius imediatamente respondeu com outra mensagem:

"_Fique onde está. Vou subir para encontrá-lo, Jane nos dará cobertura, caso apareça alguém."_

Caius saiu de seu esconderijo e desapareceu escada acima. Jane ficou vigiando. Os poucos convidados que circulavam pelo interior da casa, não subiam ao segundo andar.

Ela descobriu que poderia passar para o outro lado da grande escada por baixo, que sairia bem em frente à porta da biblioteca. Havia vozes alteradas lá. Ela colou o ouvido na porta, não havia ninguém olhando:

– _Não seja ridícula, Siobhan!... Já estou farta de sua intromissão nos assuntos pessoais desta casa! Você é somente a governanta aqui!_

– _Sou mais do que isso e você sabe muito bem, Renée... Não vou permitir que você magoe Isabella novamente..._

– _Eu jamais..._

Mas logo um grupo de garçons passou em direção à festa que continuava lá fora, e Jane precisou se esconder novamente; perdendo o fim da discussão que acontecia lá dentro, pois logo as duas sairiam visivelmente abaladas.

Renée Swan na direção do jardim, de volta à festa. E a governanta, Siobahn, de volta à liderança do serviço, na cozinha.

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Deixei Charlie sozinho e caminhei decididamente à procura de Edward. Eu sentia como se eu pudesse lançar chamas diretamente dos meus olhos. Tamanha era a raiva que borbulhava em meu peito. Estava tão farta de toda aquela hipocrisia, toda aquela encenação de felicidade e perfeição... Caminhei entre os convidados que insistiam em sorrir para mim e me cumprimentar.

Olhei para o palco e os músicos seguiam tocando sem regência, mas Jacob estava lá e eu sabia que ele os estaria liderando. O olhar curioso de Alice me seguia, mas eu estava irritada demais para acenar pra ela ou dar-lhe qualquer outro sinal de que eu estava bem... Por que eu não sabia se estava bem... Meu coração estava aos tropeços, quase revelei tudo a Charlie. Quase falei que já sabia da odiosa farsa deles. Nem posso descrever o que exatamente me impediu. Havia uma vozinha interior repetindo que ainda não era a hora certa... Seria a Fierce?... Talvez.

Já na enorme sala da casa, não havia sinal de Renée e Edward, será que eles já subiram. Passei por um casal que admirava as muitas obras de arte, dirigindo-me ao segundo andar; quando me ocorreu que eles poderiam estar na biblioteca. Mudei meu curso.

Quando ia girar a maçaneta, fui impedida por Siobhan:

– _Bells!_ – ela chamou, eu parei e girei meu corpo já sorrindo.

– Olá _sweetie_! – era assim que eu sempre tratava a amável senhora que ajudou a me criar. – Senti sua falta!...

Ela veio ao meu encontro e me envolveu pela cintura afetuosamente. Repousei minha bochecha no alto de sua cabeça, enquanto ela repetia com doçura na voz de anciã:

– Sua mentirosa...! Mal pudemos nos falar no enterro do Mike... Como você está, meu bem?...

Busquei seu olhar, a fim de que ela enxergasse a sinceridade ali e garanti:

– Estou bem, Siobhan! Estou realmente apaixonada por um homem muito, muito especial! Aliás, é por ele que estou procurando... Você não viu para onde Renée o levou?... Quero apresentá-lo a você! – sorrindo.

Seus olhos escorregaram ansiosos para a porta atrás de mim e Siobhan – como a péssima mentirosa que eu sei que é – gaguejou:

– Hã... E-les n-não... entraram... – ignorando-a, voltei meu corpo e abri a porta com ímpeto. – Aí...

A pontada fria em meu estômago foi instantânea. Tão logo meus olhos reconheceram a familiaridade naquela cena...

Edward e Renée. Corpos quase colados. O braço direito dela envolta do pescoço dele. A mão esquerda espalmada na coxa. As mãos dele repousadas em sua cintura. Ficou claro que ela o estava assediando, assim como já fizera com outros namorados meus, mas até que ponto Edward estava gostando?...

Imediatamente, ele a empurrou vigorosamente e, muito vermelho e constrangido, marchou na minha direção:

– Oi amor... Aí está você! – havia algum alívio, misturado com histeria em sua voz.

Renée fez a mesma cara de inocente que sempre fazia quando isso acontecia...

A situação podia ser semelhante a outras vezes, _EU_ é que havia mudado... Antes, eu consideraria a possibilidade de fechar novamente a porta, a fim de deixá-los à vontade. Se Renée o queria, ela o teria. Só me importava agradá-la.

Porém, naquela noite enxerguei tudo vermelho. Com Edward era diferente. _Agora_ era diferente. Crescia em mim um sentimento alienígena de ódio puro por aquela que eu acreditava ser a minha mãe. Cerrei minhas mãos em punho. Só não marchei para cima daquela vadia porque senti a mão restritiva e aconchegante da única mãe que, verdadeiramente, conheci em meu ombro: Siobhan.

– Que merda é essa, Renée?... – cuspi entredentes.

– Bella, por favor... – Edward sussurrou constrangido ao meu lado. Ignorei-o.

Renée chocou-se com minhas palavras. De fato, era a primeira vez que eu demonstrava alguma reação aquela mania patológica dela de assediar meus namorados. Ela balbuciou, aturdida:

– Isabella, o que é isso? Que modo de falar é este...? – com um sorriso falso de choque e polidez.

– É o modo de falar que o seu comportamento de vadia merece... – fui firme. Ela recuou estarrecida.

Siobhan interveio:

– Hã... Bells, querida, porque não mostra o segundo andar ao seu novo namorado...? Mais tarde você nos apresenta. Estou tão atarefada supervisionando o serviço da festa agora...

Inspirei profundamente e, por Siobhan, deixei estar:

– Está bem. Venha Edward... Vamos subir.

Saí puxando Edward e já fazendo planos para agitar aquela festinha. E assim, surgiram algumas missões** para aquela noite...

Missão Um. Passamos por um garçom que vinha da cozinha e peguei o balde de gelo com a garrafa cheia de pró-seco dentro dele, mais duas flutes. Essa noite eu iria precisar de algum álcool para detonar com qualquer resquício de timidez e vergonha em mim.

Vencemos a escadaria em alguns segundos. Algo mais do que tensão pairava entre nós. No topo dela, Edward finalmente pôde falar:

– Bella, eu juro que...

– Shhh... – calei-o com o dedo indicador restritivo em seus lábios. Ele não precisava justificar nada. – Eu sei bem do que Renée é capaz.

Pisquei e o puxei novamente, continuamos andando pelo longo corredor. Ignorei as portas de quartos de hóspedes e apontei a Edward:

– Este era o meu quarto. Ainda está intocado!

– Não vamos entrar? – ele sorriu torto.

– Não. Vamos entrar aqui. – decretei, dirigindo-me e abrindo a última porta do corredor à direita.

Tratava-se dos aposentos de Charlie e Renée.

– Mas este parece ser o...

– Exatamente. O quarto dos meus falsos pais! – informei fechando a porta, assim que ele entrou. – E esta é a cama em que eles dormem...

Acendi somente as luminárias das paredes e coloquei o balde sobre a mesa redonda no canto do grande quarto.

Peguei a garrafa, mas antes que eu pudesse abri-la, Edward a tirou das minhas mãos e, como o perfeito cavalheiro que é, abriu o pró-seco e nos serviu; indagando em tom tão desconfiado, quanto rouco de desejo:

– E _o quê_ nós viemos fazer aqui?... – com seu corpo mais perto do que eu havia me dado conta.

Virei o líquido dourado da taça e, sem perder nossa conexão visual, respondi, enquanto ele a enchia novamente:

– Missão Dois. Vou trepar gostoso com você nesta cama.

– Vai trepar? Não sabia que era isso que você fazia comigo! Por que _eu_ faço _amor_ com você...! – seu tom era malicioso, pretensamente ofendido, mas malicioso.

– Geralmente, é o que também faço contigo... – rebati, em tom melódico de tão irônico. – Mas _essa_ noite e _nesta_ cama... – pausa dramática. – Nós vamos trepar.

Ele riu lindamente a meia luz e enquanto caminhava na minha direção, como um felino pronto a dar o bote em sua presa; tratei de tentar disfarçar o leve tremor em minhas pernas, esvaziando mais uma taça de pró-seco.

Edward cantou com voz rouca e sugestiva:

– Você e todos esses _drinks_... É uma mistura explosiva, sabe disso.

– Não dê muita atenção a tudo o que eu fizer essa noite, Edward... – minha ironia diluiu-se na justificativa magoada e sincera. – Saiba que já não se trata de tentar agir como a Fierce; entenda que _hoje_ eu preciso exorcizar aquela Bella Swan teria fechado os olhos para o que flagrou na biblioteca. – supliquei e a esta altura sua mão já moldava e afagava meu rosto. Nossos olhares não se desprendiam. – Eu preciso exorcizar a Bella Swan que cresceu nesse castelo de mentira, tocando o que Charlie quisesse para distrair seus convidados; assistindo ao casamento falso deles e julgando tudo, complacentemente, como excentricidade... Eu _preciso_.

– E a forma que você encontrou de fazer isso é _trepando_ comigo na cama dos seus supostos pais? – concluiu ele, em forma de pergunta retórica.

– Isso é só o começo...

Edward envolveu minha cintura com um braço, enquanto o outro buscava o zíper escondido do meu vestido, deslizando-o para baixo de forma dolorosamente lenta.

E sibilou com a voz de veludo rouca de desejo, olhos faiscando a meia luz:

– Não sou capaz de lhe negar nada mesmo...! – gotejando ironia e me fazendo gotejar entre as pernas.

Logo meu vestido deslizaria do meu corpo, e se tornaria uma brilhosa poça azul Royal e preta no chão acarpetado da suíte dos Swan. Peguei a garrafa de pró-seco e ajoelhei na cama, derramando a bebida em minha boca aberta; cabeça jogada para trás. Vários fios de pró-seco escorreram pelo meu pescoço e colo, e Edward avançou em mim a fim de sorvê-los diretamente da minha pele, com a ponta da sua língua. Gemi.

Quando Edward me deitou bem no meio daquela enorme king size, a orquestra lá fora coincidentemente começou a _Tempestade_ de Vivaldi*** e, pela primeira vez, nosso fundo musical foi clássico, ao invés de _pop_.

Ele derramou algumas generosas gotas de pró-seco em minha barriga arfante. A bebida gelada deslizando pela minha pele provocou uma onda de arrepio que correu por todo meu corpo num segundo; antes que ele avançasse nelas e sorvesse tudo do meu umbigo, descendo pelo meu abdômen em direção ao meu sexo, que já esperava por ele muito molhado.

Depois num movimento viril, Edward se postaria entre minhas pernas, sem sequer tirar o smoking – que o deixava perfeito demais para ser considerado humano –, e se enterraria dentro de mim; estocando firme, forte. Gostoso.

– _BELLA..._ – arfou me olhando amorosamente, apesar das investidas selvagens.

– _Sim, sou eu..._ – garanti, olhando-o nos orbes de criptonita.

Fizemos um intenso papai-mamãe em homenagem e desafio aos donos da cama, que eu poderia apostar que há muito não a usavam para esta finalidade. Gozamos juntos e ruidosamente, sorrindo extasiados em nossa pequena estripulia.

Edward, ainda dentro de mim, sussurrou ofegante, partindo as palavras nos lugares errados:

– Esta não foi a primeira vez que você a flagrou fazendo isso, não é?

– _Nop!..._ – fui cortantemente sarcástica.

– Inclusive com o Newton?

– Não. Nunca com o Mike... – respondi apressada demais, minha voz subindo um semitom.

Ele não instigou mais explicações, apenas franziu o rosto, me encarando:

– É... Complicado. – hesitei, buscando uma forma de explicar. – Minha relação com Charlie e Renée sempre foi complicada. Dediquei _cada segundo_ da minha vida a agradá-los...

– Pra depois descobrir que viveu uma mentira... – ele completou mais pra si mesmo; rolou para o lado, fechando o zíper de sua calça e deitando-se ao meu lado.

Ainda nos permitimos trocar algumas preocupações deitados lado a lado, por alguns minutos...

Mas como todos os momentos perfeitos são efêmeros, logo eu estava de pé, me vestindo novamente. Preferi não me lavar, queria o cheiro dele impregnado em mim.

Edward perdeu-se por alguns minutos de introspecção, talvez compreendendo minhas razões. Não só dessa noite, mas também do surto de dupla personalidade que eu vinha enfrentando.

Como ele só precisaria se calçar novamente; chamei:

– Vamos descer? Estou pronta! – sorrindo diabolicamente.

Missão três. Pronta para retornar e agitar aquela festa!...

.

.

**I ain't worried doin me tonight** / _Não estou preocupada hoje à noite_

**A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody** / _Um pouco de suor nunca fez mal a ninguém_

**While y'all standin' on the wall** / _Enquanto você fica encostado na parede_

**I'm the one tonight** / _Sou eu que vou agitar hoje à noite_

**Gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied, gettin' bodied** / _agitar, agitar, agitar, agitar_

.

Ganhamos o jardim iluminado e apinhado de convidados rapidamente. Noventa por cento das pessoas ali não se referiam a amigos próximos dos dois. Eram sempre estes jogos de interesse, poder e fama. Sobretudo, a fama. _Status_. Conselheiros da Filarmônica, atual e antigos diretores do internato onde estudei, políticos, colunistas sociais, celebridades em pretensa ascensão, alguma modelos acéfalas... Poucos eram os frequentadores assíduos da casa, e mesmo destes, eu sempre desconfiei da sinceridade de sua amizade. Enquanto houvesse dinheiro, fama e poder, eles estariam aqui. Caso contrário, quem poderia saber...!

Puxei Edward para um beijo, docemente, e antes de soltá-lo murmurei ainda em seus lábios:

– Observe-me distrair os convidados de Charlie...

.

**You want my body** / _Você quer o meu corpo,_

**Won't you get me bodied** / _venha agitar_

**You want my body** / _Você quer o meu corpo_

**Won't you get me bodied (hey)** / _venha agitar (hey)_

.

Entretanto, foi abrindo passagem na direção do palco que avistei a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar ali naquela noite: Carlisle Masen, meu verdadeiro pai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Os dois homens escondidos não conseguiram sequer aproveitar algum entretenimento _voyeur_ à custa do casal em cama alheia.

A tensão era grande demais...

Alec, no closet, temia que o casal resolvesse invadir também estas dependências da suíte. Quem sabe tomar um banho _pós-foda_... Acabariam pegando-o ali atrás da porta do banheiro.

O detetive Marcus Heyerdahl, na sacada, tinha todo seu corpo colado na parede, ao lado da porta de vidro que conseguira fechar, tão logo a porta da suíte tenha sido aberta por Bella. Ele estava frustrado, pois tinha certeza que poderia ter visto o que Alec Bright procurava ali, quando os dois o interromperam.

Os sons e os gemidos apontavam para o ápice, e o casal acabaria trocando um diálogo interessante demais para os dois pares de ouvidos intrusos, em excedente naquela suíte:

– Esta não foi a primeira vez que você a flagrou fazendo isso, não é? – indagou o homem, ofegante.

– _Nop!... _– ela foi categórica.

– Inclusive com o Newton?

– Não. Nunca com o Mike... – rebateu apressada, voz mais aguda. Fez breve pausa e acrescentou. – É... Complicado. Minha relação com Charlie e Renée sempre foi complicada. Dediquei _cada segundo_ da minha vida a agradá-los...

– Pra depois descobrir que viveu uma mentira... – o tom do namorado de Bella Swan era pensativo.

Marcus entendeu esta última parte, sabia das revelações feitas na casa da maestrina. O promotor Callaghan e Caius o haviam colocado a par de tudo. Alec Bright, porém, não tinha ideia do que eles falavam.

– E eu suponho que a conversa com seu... pai... Também não tenha sido das melhores?

– Conversa? Você quer dizer a discussão com Charlie, não é? – eles riram brevemente, antes que Bella confessasse gravemente. – Edward... Estou começando a acreditar que ele talvez... Tenha alguma coisa com a morte de Mike... – os dois ouvintes aguçaram suas atenções ainda mais.

– Mas, por que...?

– De repente me ocorreu que Mike poderia, de alguma forma, saber do segredo sobre minha paternidade...

– Ele nunca demonstrou saber? Nunca insinuou nada?

– Não. Contudo é a única explicação que eu encontro.

– Mas e a jornalista?

– Isso é que me deixa confusa...

– O que me deixa confuso é onde diabos Sasha Fierce escondeu a arma do Gigandet...? – especulou Edward. Alec arfou aturdido.

– Eu não me lembro... É claro! – o tom de Bella foi um tanto brincalhão.

Alec reconheceu que havia uma piada interna ali. _"Quem é Sasha Fierce?"_ Ele se perguntava...

Marcus também já sabia desta loucura e custava-lhe a acreditar. No entanto, podia ver que mesmo sem imaginar que ele estaria ouvindo, a maestrina era coerente ao que falara aos outros.

– Edward, algo me diz que o assassino; seja quem for, estará no _Fisher Hall_ no domingo, durante o show da Filarmônica com a Beyoncé... – eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo instante, refletindo esta perturbadora conjectura.

Alec a partir disso, refinou seus planos. Marcus concordou com Bella Swan, seria uma oportunidade única para sua equipe, apesar da agitação de um local público e apinhado de pessoas. Eles precisariam elaborar um bom plano...

– Todo este clima tenso me deixa em dúvida quanto a... – Edward deixou algo no ar.

Os dois ouvintes escondidos não faziam ideia do que ele insinuava. Mas Bella entendeu muito bem:

– Não tenha dúvidas... – sua voz era quente, convidativa. – Faça o que seu coração manda. Eu preciso _demais_ de algum motivo para ser feliz esta noite... E eu sei que só você seria capaz de conseguir isso...

O casal fez um pungente e doce silêncio.

"_Peça! Me peça!"_ Ela pensava. _"Direi sim e a Fierce terá que partir para sempre..."_

"_Ela me parece tão amargurada hoje... será que é a Bella mesmo?... Não... Acho que não acabei de transar com a Fierce... Não é possível que eu esteja tão enganado... É a Bella!"_ Pensava Edward. _"Eu pretendia pedi-la a seus falsos pais, mas agora, depois de tudo o que aconteceu e o que ela me confessou, já não sei se esta noite seria a melhor para isso..." _Sua cabeça dava voltas, atordoada de dúvidas.

Alec esperou. Marcus foi surpreendido por Caius abrindo a porta da sacada do quarto ao lado.

Imediatamente, o detetive sinalizou para que seu colega não fizesse qualquer ruído, ou colocaria tudo a perder. Eles trocaram sucessivos sinais mudos e ininteligíveis para um expectador externo. Caius queria que seu colega pulasse; Marcus não achava uma boa ideia. Caius ameaçou juntar-se a ele na sacada da suíte principal; Marcus sinalizou para que ele não fizesse isso.

Eles acabaram concluindo que o melhor era Marcus permanecer ali, e ver o que Alec faria quando o casal saísse, ou o que ele faria se fosse surpreendido pelo casal.

Mas foi a primeira hipótese que aconteceu. Edward e Bella não se demoraram em voltar à festa. Os dois detetives, ainda incógnitos, testemunharam Alec Bright retornar às suas buscas – sem saber o quê ele buscava –, depois sair do quarto frustrado, de mãos abanando.

Os três desceram discretamente.

Bright não tinha ideia de que era observado. Apesar de ter entrado escondido, evitando o tapete vermelho, ele estava de smoking; logo não teve dificuldade em se misturar aos convidados no jardim. Ele procurava por sua arma, a mesma utilizada nos dois crimes, segundo os exames de balística; mas não a encontrou.

Entretanto, ninguém imaginaria o conteúdo do embrulho escondido num canto do cofre secreto do escritório/biblioteca dos Swans... Nem mesmo Charlie Swan pareceu dar pela presença daquele pequeno pacote ali, quando abriu o cofre a fim de retirar o valioso _Stradivarius_, que Bella haveria de tocar, como sempre fazia.

Marcus, à paisana, precisou buscar os recantos mais escuros para continuar observando tudo. Caius uniu-se a Jane no térreo e ambos pegaram bandejas do serviço de Buffet a fim de manterem-se discretos na festa.

Jane contou a seu parceiro sobre a suspeita conversa que ouviu na biblioteca entre patroa e governanta; assim como Caius a pôs a par de tudo o que ocorrera e fora dito lá encima. E ambos concentraram-se em Masen, no exato instante em que ele e Bella Swan viram-se frente a frente...

**.**

**BPOV**

**.**

Sem que eu percebesse já estávamos frente a frente. Eu o fitava sem conseguir dizer nada. Carlisle pareceu estranhar minha pausa prolongada e quebrou o estranho e denso silêncio:

– Bella...! – agora ele sorria; um tanto divertido. Precisei me obrigar a lembrar que Carlisle ainda não sabia que eu sabia que ele era o meu verdadeiro pai. – Tudo bem?...

– Ah!... Me... desculpe, Carlisle. É que fiquei tão surpresa em te ver aqui! Eu não sabia que...

– Fui libertado por falta de evidências que me incriminassem. Mas o promotor deve me acusar de perjúrio.

– E por que você mentiu? – minha pergunta saiu mais intensa do que eu planejava.

Carlisle fez uma longa pausa, e realmente me pareceu que ele decidia se me contava a verdade ali e agora ou não. Por fim, ele hesitou e disse:

– Bella... Nós precisamos conversar. Mas aqui não é lugar mais indicado...

Vi Charlie marchando em nossa direção, com o maldito _Stradivarius_ nas mãos, e perguntei depressa a Carlisle:

– Carlisle, qual é a sua música preferida?...

Ele pestanejou, sem compreender o motivo da minha repentina pergunta, mas acabou respondendo:

– Claire de Lune, de Debussy!... Por quê?...

Será que ele viu a surpresa estampada em meu olhar? Senti meus olhos saltarem chocados, no despencar do meu queixo. Aquilo não me parecia uma coincidência...

Porque Charlie odiaria justamente a música preferida de Carlisle?...

Charlie, contudo, nos alcançou e nos interrompeu:

– Está na hora, querida! Vamos juntos ao palco?... – instou; agitado.

Ele enlaçou minha cintura e saiu me empurrando na direção do palco. Passamos pela pista de dança, onde vários casais já rodavam ao som de uma valsa de Strauss, que a reduzida orquestra tocava. Como sempre Charlie agradeceria a presença de todos e apresentaria meu pequeno e reservado recital, enfatizando _é claro_, o uso do raro e precioso violino. _Ele_ denotava _status_, não eu...!

Num _timing_ perfeito, a valsa chegou a termo e Charlie chamou a atenção de todos os convidados para o palco:

– Queridos amigos... Gostaria de agradecer a todos pela presença em nossa singela reunião... – um burburinho de simpática discordância fez-se ouvir entre os convidados, com a falsa modéstia de Charlie. Ele prosseguiu. – Como todos os anos, este não poderia de ser diferente... Nossa querida filha, e maior orgulho desta casa, empunhará nossa preciosidade... Este legítimo _Stradivarius_ em minhas mãos, e tocará algo para nos alimentar alma!... – ele foi efusivamente aplaudido. Aguardou que as palmas cessassem e continuou. – Mas antes, gostaria de pedir a todos que se unissem a nós, num minuto de silêncio póstumo pelo violento assassinato que ceifou de nosso convívio, o querido amigo e futuro genro, o maestro Michael Newton... – lancei-lhe um olhar estupefato de incredulidade.

A plateia de convidados arfou audivelmente em uníssono falsamente emocionado. É claro que intimamente, ou nas conversas segredadas e fofocas mais discretas em cada roda ali, todos estranhavam o porte e o glamour do evento, tendo em vista o falecimento tão recente de Mike.

É claro que Charlie não teria seu _status_ arranhado por um deslize tão banal!... Ele era esperto...!

Após o minuto do mais profundo e mórbido silêncio, Charlie me passou a palavra, com os olhos rasos de pérfidas lágrimas:

– Obrigada, Charlie... – minha voz o microfone ecoou alegremente por todo o jardim, enquanto ele descia as escadinhas do palco e sentava-se na mesa principal e central, onde Renée o aguardava.

Fiz uma pausa fitando Edward por um segundo, depois busquei o rosto de Carlisle. Enxerguei minha querida Siobhan no canto onde ela sempre me assistia e, construindo a minha usual máscara de frieza e sarcasmo, comecei meu discurso:

– Boa noite a todos... – cumprimentei.

Eu geralmente era breve; apenas apresentava a peça que eu deveria tocar e não falava muito. Mas não naquela noite...

.

**Can you get me bodied** / _Você consegue agitar?_

**I wanna be myself tonight** / _Quero ser eu mesma hoje_

**Can you get me bodied** / _Você consegue agitar?_

**I wanna be myself tonight** / _Quero ser eu mesma hoje_

**Don't you see my body** / _Você não vê meu corpo?_

**I want to let it out tonight** / _Quero me soltar hoje_

**Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, get** **me bodied** / _Quero festejar, dançar, ser eu mesma hoje, agitar._

.

– Eu estava aqui, do alto, olhando para cada falsa expressão de pesar por Mike, neste... _Improvável_ minuto de silêncio, quando me dei conta de que, provavelmente, a maioria aqui sequer sabe quem era Michael Newton... Não que ele não fosse famoso... Ele era! _Eu_ fiz dele um célebre maestro. O que eu quero dizer é que vocês é que não sabem absolutamente nada sobre música clássica!... Todos _tããão_ contritos...! Homenageando-o!... Não se dêem ao trabalho, pessoal! Ele não valia muita coisa mesmo!...

O arfar em coro foi perfeito... Eu diria até que foi afinado. Em Lá menor, talvez...! Eu continuei, o pouco álcool que consumi, pra mim já era o suficiente para motivar aquele pequeno espetáculo:

– Não que eu desejasse uma morte tão violenta pra ele... Longe de mim! Mas ele deve ter feito por merecer... Acreditem!...

O constrangimento tomou conta de cada mesa da glamorosa festa. Charlie e Renée me fuzilavam chocados; sem entender o que poderia estar havendo comigo. Reprimi uma gargalhada e continuei:

– Mas todos depois que morrem ficam tão bonzinhos, não é...? – cantei irônica. – Só que eu tenho uma má notícia para vocês!... Não é assim que funciona, pessoal!... Vejam só o exemplo dos meus excelentíssimos pais aqui. Eles poderiam sofrer um terrível acidente amanhã, ou contraírem uma doença fatal, ou até mesmo serem abduzidos por extraterrestres... _E ainda assim_, Charlie seria o maravilhoso pai que me obrigava a tocar em festas como esta, quando eu era criança, mesmo quando eu estava muito doente... – novo arfar sincronizado, Charlie perdeu a cor. – E Renée?... Bom, a Renée ainda seria a extremada mamãe que adorava e ainda adora assediar escandalosamente todos os namorados que eu trago aqui...!

– _Ah... Bella!_ – ela exclamou inaudível, em meio ao burburinho chocado de seus convidados.

Prossegui com meu desabafo:

– E isso é somente a ponta do iceberg!... Portanto, hoje não vou homenagear Charlie Swan!... Ele não merece esta homenagem. Jamais mereceu... Gostaria de chamar Mr. Carlisle Masen para se juntar a nós aqui no palco! – meu tom elevou-se e eu o aplaudi.

Enquanto Carlisle, hesitante, subia as escadas do palco, com um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios, o constrangimento era tão intenso e pesado, que somente Edward e outras poucas pessoas receberam Carlisle com palmas, além de mim.

Então, eu anunciei:

– Bom, quanto à música que escolhi tocar... Eu devo dizer que, realmente, considerei tocar um dos arranjos para o show da Beyoncé, de domingo para a CBS! O maestro Swan abomina _pop music_ e seria uma linda homenagem a heresia de ter seu _Stradivarius_ tocando _Get me Bodied_, não acham? – ironizei, citando a primeira música da Beyoncé que me veio à cabeça. – Mas, após trocar algumas palavras com alguém especial, antes de subir neste palco; mudei de ideia. – suspirei profundamente numa pausa e completei. – Esta noite vou utilizar a preciosidade de Charlie Swan para tocar a música que ele mais odeia no mundo e que, curiosamente, é a música preferida de nosso caríssimo Carlisle Masen! Isso não é curioso, pessoal? Eu diria mesmo que intrigante...

Alguns cochichos paralelos tornaram-se um fraco burburinho. Tratei de anunciar:

– Missão quatro. Esta noite vou tocar a Claire de Lune de Debussy!

Charlie saltou de pé ultrajado. Carlisle sorriu largamente e me fitou com algo mais do que emoção e gratidão reluzindo em seus olhos. Completei antes de dar às costas a chocada plateia:

– Carlisle merece esta homenagem muito mais do que Charlie!...

Coloquei o microfone no suporte, virei e quase gargalhei ao me deparar com as expressões abobalhadas de Jacob, Alice e dos outros. Exortei-os:

– Estão prontos? Claire de Lune...

Regi a introdução apenas com uma mão e mantive o andamento estável, que serviria de base para o solo da melodia principal, que seria feita por mim.

Sinalizei a Jacob que mantivesse aquele compasso e ao tempo certo, posicionei o _Stradivarius_ em meu pescoço. Fiz um largo movimento ao trazer o arco até as cordas e, no correr das cerdas, a sonoridade da célebre melodia de Debussy expandiu-se inebriante e docemente pela noite estrelada. Dei as costas aos músicos e voltei-me a Carlisle. Surpresa; notei que ele tinha os olhos rasos d'água e me fitava entre o transe hipnótico e o devaneio de quem volta eras no tempo.

Depois me voltei a Edward, que agora mais próximo do palco, sorria lindamente, iluminando tudo ao seu redor. Vi que Charlie bufava de ódio e Renée tentava sorrir a alguns convidados mais próximos, como se pudesse dar a entender que eu estava brincando.

O som do _Stradivarius_ era tão limpo e cristalino, que em segundos o constrangimento geral deu lugar ao êxtase da plateia totalmente arrebatada. Quando a música acabou, fomos aplaudidos de pé por vários minutos. Renée hesitou, mas a fim de manter as aparências, também acabou levantando-se e me aplaudindo. Somente Charlie me fitava com ódio visível.

Distraída sustentando-lhe o olhar, sequer notei quando Edward subiu ao palco, apenas o ouvi acalmando os aplausos com o microfone na mão:

– Hã... Boa noite!... – a plateia ainda relutou em se sentar. Edward tentou novamente. – Boa noite a todos...! – estava claro que ele faria um discurso...

Fitei-o com borboletas batendo asas em meu estômago. _Oh. meu. deus!... _Será ele vai fazer o que eu penso que ele vai fazer?...

Missão cinco: ser pedida em casamento pelo homem dos meus sonhos!...

Missão seis: dizer _"sim"_ a ele!

Confiei o raro violino às mãos de Leah e, aos poucos, os aplausos cessaram. Ele, então, começou:

– Obrigado! Hã... Me desculpem pela interrupção, mas sinto que este é o momento especial que eu estive aguardando tanto; com Bella acabando de tocar sua música preferida, Mr. Masen, e vocês dois juntos aqui no palco... – ele voltou-se rapidamente para Carlisle, mas ainda falava com todos. – Bella e eu nos conhecemos somente há quinze dias. Não escolhemos nos apaixonar, mas apenas não pudemos nos impedir. Os obstáculos têm sido muitos, mas se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... – pequena pausa dramática –... não faria absolutamente nada diferente...

Esta última frase foi falada me olhando diretamente nos olhos. Eu já não sabia mais como respirar. Edward fez uma breve pausa, e ficando de joelhos lentamente de frente para mim – e provocando o arquejar afinado da plateia mais uma vez –, completou retirando algo do bolso do paletó de seu smoking:

– Isabella Marie Swan, outro dia você me disse que acreditava que uma mulher, quando é amada, deve ter em seu dedo o anel de tal homem para comprovar este fato... – ele colocou uma caixinha de veludo aberta em minha mão, onde o diamante reluzia multicolorido. Parecia que eu poderia derreter a qualquer momento, meus olhos marejavam lágrimas. – Aqui está o anel que simboliza o meu amor. Você o aceita? Você aceita se casar comigo?

Porém, quando eu diria meu _"Sim!"_, minhas pernas fraquejaram e minha vista turvou-se. Desfaleci fraca nos braços assustados de Edward.

O alvoroço deve ter se instalado no palco e na festa, mas aos meus ouvidos tudo parecia distante demais.

Os sons estavam deformados. Equalizados...

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Aqui está o anel que simboliza o meu amor. Você o aceita? Você aceita se casar comigo? – ele propôs e cada caixa torácica de cada convidado daquela festa paralisou-se em expectativa, pela resposta da inusitada maestrina, que estava estranha demais naquela noite para não estar bêbada ou drogada.

Tanto era verdade que ela desmaiou nos braços dele, em lugar de responder-lhe o pedido de casamento.

– Não... Agora não! – protestou ele num gemido baixo.

Instalou-se a confusão.

Primeiro todos os convidados se aproximaram, curiosos, do palco. Mas Jacob, Alice e outros músicos pediram que todos se afastassem para que não faltasse o ar a ela.

Siobhan não demorou a subir ao palco. Ela e Carlisle eram os mais assustados e preocupados. Sem que ninguém notasse, porém, eles trocaram cúmplices olhares tão suspeitos quanto ansiosos; ensaiaram chamar a emergência, mas foram impedidos por Edward:

– Não. Vou ligar para o médico dela... – anunciou ele, tomando o controle da situação.

– Ah sim... O Dr. Gerandy é o médico da família e cuida de Bella desde que... – retorquiu Siobhan agitada.

– Não este... – interrompeu Edward. – Trata-se do Dr. Jasper Withlock.

A veneranda governanta franziu o rosto sem entender de onde surgira aquele novo médico. Edward já tinha o celular em mãos, Siobhan ia insistir no médico da família, mas Alice interveio explicando-lhe.

– Você sabe o que está havendo, Edward? – perguntou Carlisle adivinhando que muito mudara no tempo em que ele esteve atrás das grades.

– Hã... Tenho uma boa ideia...

Na confusão, Renée se fazia de vítima, sendo amparada por algumas de suas amigas, mais falsas do que uma nota de quinze dólares. Charlie abriu caminho freneticamente até o palco, e lá chegando chocou a todos quando sequer se abalou pelo desmaio de Bella; mas ao contrário, só se preocupou em pegar das mãos de Leah Jones, seu precioso _Stradivarius_, e levá-lo de volta ao cofre.

Os policiais disfarçados na festa mantinham suas atenções voltadas para seus suspeitos. Carlisle, compreensivelmente, permanecia ao redor de Bella desacordada; mas Alec Bright tentou, discretamente, aproximar-se do cerne da confusão, como se tentasse abordar alguém que estava por lá.

Os minutos passaram e Bella não voltava. Edward, preocupado e ajudado por Siobhan, resolveu levá-la para o quarto.

– Isso é estranho! Ela geralmente não demora a voltar... – murmurou preocupado.

Com Bella sendo levada, Renée e Charlie tentaram fazer com que a festa recomeçasse. Os músicos voltaram a tocar, desfalcados por Jake e Alice, que acompanharam a desmaiada. Os anfitriões mandaram trazer o gigantesco bolo e todos os convidados, distraíram-se, e fizeram coro no _"Happy __Birthday__"_.

Alec Bright acabou afastando-se a fim de ir embora. Os detetives não puderam fazer nada com ele, pois não havia um flagrante configurado, e Marcus – ainda incógnito – preparou-se para continuar seguindo-o, conversando com Jane pelo celular:

– _Nos vemos depois no Departamento de Polícia. Caius e eu vamos chamar o promotor Callaghan para uma reunião de emergência. Temos muito a discutir, precisamos de um plano para domingo..._

– A mim também parece lógico que o assassino voltará a atacar domingo no _Fisher Hall_... – conjecturou Marcus. – Só nos resta saber quem é a provável vítima.

Enquanto isso, no antigo quarto de Bella, ela era acomodada em sua confortável cama para esperar a chegada iminente de seu psiquiatra.

Mas ninguém saberia o que se passava em sua mente...

Trancada lá, em algum lugar de seu inconsciente, Bella sentiu que certa moeda dourada rodopiou ao alto, no justo momento em que os passos lentos da _outra_ vinham em sua direção. Ela, como sempre, rebolava escandalosamente ao andar; vestida e maquiada num extravagante estilo retrô, parou bem a sua frente e, jogando os cabelos castanhos soltos de lado, explicou em tom altivo, imponente:

"_Eu avisei que você pagaria por ter me espionado, com aquele vídeo idiota."_ Cuspiu entredentes.

"_O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? NÓS TÍNHAMOS UM ACORDO... E ELE IA ME PEDIR EM CASAMENTO! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DISSO... EDWARD DEIXOU TUDO MUITO EVIDENTE PARA VOCÊ. QUAL PARTE DO 'É A BELLA QUE EU QUERO' QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU?"_ Berrou ela alucinada de frustração e ódio.

"_Ainda não terminei com Edward. Vou conversar novamente com ele, e dessa vez, ele vai ter que me ouvir... E ele vai colocar este anel bem aqui amanhã..."_ resoluta e segura, Sasha Fierce apontou o dedo anelar de sua mão esquerda espalmada, bem ao lado de seu rosto e completou. _"... depois que eu terminar o que planejo para a-ca-bar com você e com aquela pirainha da Brandon." _

Descontrolada, Bella partiu pra cima de sua outra personalidade tentando apertar seu pescoço, mas Sasha Fierce era mais esperta do que ela. Esquivou-se e acertou-lhe um golpe forte pelas costas. Bella girou seu corpo e avançou nela novamente, totalmente dominada pelo ódio. Enquanto as duas agrediam-se mentalmente, a moeda dourada girava suspensa no ar e Bella permanecia desacordada.

Ninguém a sua volta poderia escutar os sons, uivos e gritos que elas soltavam em sua luta mental. Ninguém saberia que em sua mente, a Fierce conseguiu nocauteá-la com tanta força no rosto, que Bella caiu vencida.

Sasha Fierce recuperou a posse da moeda dourada, e Bella Swan nem poderia precisar por quanto tempo ela a teria...


	13. JASPER Fato!: CHECK ON IT

13. JASPER (Fato!) – CHECK ON IT

_**.**_

_**2 de Julho de 2009 – Quinta-feira**_

_**.**_

As duas percorriam toda a extensão do magnífico anfiteatro do _Fisher Hall_, em direção ao palco, caminhando calmamente. Ombros alinhados, conversa amena e amigável, sorrisos doces adornando seus lindos rostos antes de mais um ensaio da Filarmônica de New York. Esta atitude era, da parte da pequena harpista, sincera e natural; da parte da pretensa maestrina, superficial e forjada.

– Você já checou os jornais e a internet hoje? – sondou Alice hesitante.

A harpista usava calça de tecido leve preto e uma romântica bata branca, sob colete em corte nadador, que fazia conjunto com a calça na cor e tecido.

– Preferi não me aborrecer antes do ensaio... – desculpou a suposta Bella.

A maestrina usava um delicado vestido tomara-que-caia de algodão puro cor de pérola, arrematado por bordado richelieu no decote e barra da saia pouco rodada; muito ao gosto de sua modelo, contudo aquela não fosse a interlocutora que Alice acreditava ser e, no entanto, naquela manhã, nem mesmo ela seria capaz de desconfiar de Sasha Fierce.

– Você e Jasper têm algo marcado hoje? – a pergunta tinha um tom casual, que mascarava segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

– Não... – suspirou Alice, lamentando aquele fato. – Ele está atolado no trabalho. Muitos pacientes agendados...

– Oh sim... Eu sei. Não consegui horário para hoje, minha consulta será amanhã à tarde.

– Eu e ele vamos almoçar juntos amanhã! Vou buscá-lo no consultório. – os olhos de chocolate faiscaram para o rosto da inocente harpista, aquela era uma informação interessante.

– E vocês... Estão hã...? – hesitou permitindo que a pergunta pairasse no ar.

– Firmes? Apaixonados? – completou prontamente Alice sorrindo. – Pensei que fosse óbvio! – seu rosto se iluminara, deixando tudo muito evidente para a Fierce.

O sorriso em resposta de sua falsa amiga espelhou esta reação. Para logo em seguida, voltando seu rosto casualmente para o outro lado, e sem que Alice notasse; seu semblante recuperar a frieza dos que odeiam com amargura rancorosa, e seus olhos se apertarem calculistas, enquanto refinava seus planos.

Subiram a escadinha de acesso ao gigantesco palco, sendo aguardadas por quase todos os músicos da orquestra, que já tomavam seus lugares.

A morena maestrina subiu ao púlpito, e deixou que seus olhos percorressem todos os rostos. No exato instante em que ela sentiu falta de um deles, o jovem violinista irrompeu o palco afogueado, vindo das coxias.

No encontro dos olhares, o tom irônico de Bella foi representado habilmente:

– _Acreditei ser a última a subir ao palco, mas não obtive sucesso neste ínterim, não é mesmo Clearwater?_ – Bella jamais toleraria que um de seus músicos subisse ao palco para um ensaio, após sua chegada.

– Sinto muito, Ms. Swan... – balbuciou constrangido, ao tomar seu acento.

Ela limpou a garganta para conduzir o ensaio, mas quando ia começar a falar algo a seus músicos, seu celular tocou sobre a madeira do púlpito. Era Edward.

Por uma fração de segundo sentiu a necessidade de atender e ouvir-lhe a voz macia; mas reprimiu o formigamento na ponta de seus dedos e desligou o aparelho, julgando ser ainda muito cedo para completar seus planos e marcar com ele no momento oportuno.

Deu início ao ensaio normalmente. A orquestra estava quase impecável para o show. Ela jamais desapontaria a _Diva_!...

.

.

.

Era a manhã de mais um dia de trabalho também na diretoria da CBS. Um dos muitos interfones, dos inúmeros nichos de trabalho tocou estridente. A respectiva secretária atendeu e escutou atentamente a notícia pela qual todos ali esperavam. Ela desligou o aparelho solenemente e guinchou alto, o anúncio:

– _ERA O FRANK DA PORTARIA AVISANDO QUE ELE JÁ ESTÁ SUBINDO!_

Edward, sem imaginar que era aguardado por todos, tentou o celular de Bella dentro do elevador. Nada. Ela não o atendeu. Com certeza o ensaio já havia começado, e sem querer incomodá-la, resolveu tentar novamente mais tarde.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, estavam todos reunidos na entrada do escritório com taças de champanhe nas mãos e sorrisos nos rostos familiares.

Emmett e Ben avançaram para o meio do semicírculo de pessoas e encenaram com vozes falseadas:

– _Case-se comigo, oh, Isabella!..._ – cantou Emmett ajoelhando-se com escárnio, e segurando com a ponta dos dedos um enorme anel de acrílico colorido.

Ben, que tinha um vestido velho e rodado por cima da camisa e calça que usualmente usava para trabalhar, e uma peruca mal colocada em sua cabeça; respondeu recostando o rosto nas mãos cruzadas romanticamente:

– _Oh, Edward..._ – sua voz afeminada arrancou gargalhadas da reduzida plateia.

Mas assumiu um ar forçadamente pensativo, com o indicador da mão direita tamborilando seu queixo; enquanto a voz anasalada de seu pensamento foi feita por Chelsea, que estava escondida pelas pessoas no semicírculo:

– _Oh não! Eu não quero me casar com este otário... Já sei!_ – o rosto de Ben iluminou-se como se lhe ocorresse uma ideia. Chelsea completou. – _Vou desmaiar e me livrar de ter que respondê-lo agora!_

E Ben caiu desmaiado nos braços de Emmett, que segundo as conclusões mentais do exasperado homenageado não precisaria sequer se esforçar muito na cara de idiota, ao concluir:

– _Agora não, honey... Acho que tive uma ereção!_ – alguns arfares surpresos pela ousadia da frase de efeito foram abafados pelas gargalhadas que se seguiram.

Todos aplaudiram e Edward guinchou em tom brincalhão, forçando um sorriso lateral lindo:

– _VOCÊS SÃO TODOS UNS BABACAS!..._ – um segundo antes de ser cercado pelos vários abraços e felicitações. Algumas secretárias, que sempre se ofereceram pra ele, mal disfarçavam a inveja de Bella.

Edward, por sua vez, mal disfarçava sua íntima decepção, muito embora ninguém soubesse disso. Com exceção de Emmett, todos ali traduziram o desmaio de Bella Swan como um super emocionado _"sim"_, mas ele sabia que aquela merda era coisa da Fierce...

Sequer desconfiando que ela ainda estava no controle da individualidade de sua quase noiva, ele trazia a aliança no bolso de seu casaco, e só esperava ter a chance de colocá-la, naquela noite, no anelar de Bella...

.

.

.

Somente no início da tarde, quando as necessidades fisiológicas de todos já beiravam os limites da dor física, da hipoglicemia e da sanidade, ela encerrou o ensaio daquele dia; e longe da presença de Alice, Sasha Fierce ignorou as muitas chamadas de Edward não atendidas, e ligou para o consultório do Dr. Withlock conseguindo trocar o horário da consulta de Bella para o último antes da pausa de almoço de Jasper.

A primeira parte do plano saíra conforme ela desejara, agora só faltava, no dia seguinte, atrair Edward até lá...

_**.**_

_**3 de Julho de 2009 – Sexta-feira**_

_**.**_

A cara de poucos amigos de Edward ao adentrar o amplo escritório de diretoria da CBS naquela manhã não se devia somente ao fato dele ter sido motivo de piadas em quase toda a mídia no dia anterior; ou a contínua zombaria de Emmett e Ben, que faziam ridículos pedidos de casamentos para todas as garotas do escritório, na sua frente.

Sua profunda irritação devia-se ao simples fato de que desde aquela malfadada noite, ele não vira ou falara com Bella novamente.

Ela estava recusando todos seus telefonemas desde então, e ele foi informado por seu porteiro que a mesma não estava em casa na noite anterior, quando ele tentou falar-lhe pessoalmente.

Não que ele tenha realmente acreditado nisso...

Assim, quando no final da manhã seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem, Edward sequer acreditou no texto da telinha a sua frente:

_._

"_Sinto muito ter desaparecido e te evitado ontem. Estive muito confusa com tudo o que houve naquela festa, e ainda tem a ansiedade com o show. Venha almoçar comigo! Me encontre daqui a uma hora no consultório do Dr. Withlock, tenho uma consulta daqui a pouco. Saudades, Bella."_

_._

Ele sorriu aliviado já se esquecendo de sua frustração de quando já cansado de tentar o celular dela, teve de recorrer a Siobhan, Alice e Jessica para informar-se de que Bella acabara passando aquela noite da festa na mansão Swan, e despertara bem disposta e normal no dia anterior, o qual passara todo o tempo no _Fisher Hall_ ensaiando a Filarmônica para domingo e depois se juntando a Carlisle e alguns conselheiros para uma reunião.

Imediatamente, ele teclou a resposta:

_._

"_Combinado! Eu te pego no consultório em uma hora e nós vamos ao restaurante do Plaza. Já estou contando os minutos pra te ver!"_

_._

Depois apalpou o pequeno volume no bolso de seu casaco, próximo ao seu coração. A caixinha aveludada da aliança já estava a postos, pronta para entrar em ação, assim que ele estivesse a sós com Bella no restaurante...

_**.**_

_**Departamento de Polícia de **__**NYC**__** – Divisão de Homicídios**_

_**.**_

Jane foi a última a entrar na sala e fechar a porta discretamente, cuidando para que ninguém notasse. Aro, certamente, não sabia daquela reunião.

Marcus e Caius já aguardavam lá e conversavam com o dono do escritório – o Promotor Nathan Callaghan – sobre a intervenção da Corregedoria* no caso e os desdobramentos disso na carreira de Aro Volturi.

– Ele acabou de sair... – informou Jane, conspiratoriamente.

– Nós já sabemos, tenho um homem de minha confiança seguindo-o.

– Bom, e qual é o plano afinal?

– Estamos pensando numa forma de agir no _Fisher Hall_ domingo, durante a gravação do show com a Beyoncé.

– Um lugar público? – discordou Jane. – Isso não vai dar certo!

– É a única pista que temos... – argumentou Marcus. – Além do mais concordo com as especulações do casalzinho... – completou ele, referindo-se ao que Edward e Bella conversaram após sua _rapidinha_ na suíte dos Swan na noite retrasada. – Também acho que o assassino vai agir no domingo. Teremos todos lá... Os Swans, Alice Brandon, Carlisle Masen...

– E os dois, quando disseram isso, sequer sabiam da ameaça explícita que Charlie Swan fez a Carlisle Masen anteontem... – acrescentou Caius.

O promotor teria acrescentado mais argumentos, quando seu telefone tocou ruidosamente:

– Nathan Callaghan falando. – após apertar o viva-voz.

– _Senhor promotor, nosso homem acaba de entrar numa lanchonete do Brooklin. Sentou-se numa mesa próxima a vidraça e está conversando com o Bright._ – a tensão na sala era tangível.

O promotor ordenou:

– Muito bem, tente entrar no local e consiga algo mais. Tente fotografar, precisamos de provas. – antes de desligar a chamada, sem esperar réplica de seu interlocutor; mais por ansiedade e tensão do que por rudeza.

Foi Caius quem questionou:

– No quê fotos de uma conversa entre irmãos numa lanchonete pode ser uma prova?

– Eu não sei, Caius. Precisamos juntar a maior quantidade de material possível. Isso seria mais para a Corregedoria do que para um possível julgamento. – ele suspirou e pediu. – Por favor, me expliquem novamente essa história do Bright.

– Ele também era policial. – começou Jane em tom um pouco cansado. – Só que da Narcóticos. Até que se envolveu com algumas sujeiras e deixou-se corromper. Na época, a Corregedoria não conseguiu reunir as provas suficientes para acusá-lo, mas conseguiu expulsá-lo da Polícia. Ele então, ajudado por Aro, se tornou segurança particular, pois assim poderia manter seu porte de arma.

– E sobre o parentesco deles? – Jane revirou os olhos, já havia contado aquela história antes.

– Aro e Alec são filhos da mesma mãe, Charlote Bright. Só que Aro é filho de Vicent Volturi, um descendente de italianos da Filadélfia, e Alec é filho de seu segundo casamento, com Peter Bright. Os três já faleceram e Alec é a única família que Aro tem; ele sempre superprotegeu aquele irmão...

– Só que o que Aro não sabe é que seu irmãozinho não era somente segurança de coroas podres de ricas da alta sociedade nova-iorquina. Com o tempo e o pouco dinheiro, ele acabou se tornando um gigolô também! – citou Marcus, o fruto de suas investigações recentes.

Callaghan assentiu seriamente. Dois cotovelos apoiados na mesa de madeira maciça. Mãos atadas apoiando seu rosto. Nó da gravata afrouxado; assim como os primeiros botões da camisa estavam displicentemente soltos.

Após todos os relatos dos três detetives sentados a sua frente, sobre tudo o que aconteceu e foi dito na festa de aniversário de Charlie Swan; ele tinha um íntimo palpite de quem seria a misteriosa mulher que esteve no apartamento de Newton na madrugada do crime, e que provavelmente, por algum motivo, também matou Mallory.

Ele só não contava com a nova descoberta de Jane...

– Bom, eu preciso compartilhar algo que descobri com vocês... – começou com certo ar de mistério a jovem detetive. – Fiquei muito cismada com a discussão que ouvi entre Renée Swan e sua governanta naquela noite, por isso resolvi investigar a tal Siobhan. Vocês estão sentados, não é? Pois bem, por que lá vem a bomba: ela chama-se Siobhan Platt, e é mãe da finada esposa de Carlisle Masen, Esme Platt, e portanto, verdadeira avó materna de Bella Swan.

Siobhan Platt... Callaghan imediatamente obrigou-se a anexar também este nome às suas suspeitas...

_**.**_

_**Uma lanchonete do Brooklin**_

_**.**_

Aro adentrou a lanchonete com muito mais ímpeto do que da outra e recente oportunidade em que esteve lá. Alec o aguardava em outra mesa dessa vez, e com visíveis sinais de irritação.

– Acho bom que seja mesmo importante... – ameaçou Volturi; tom ameno, mas mortal.

Alec, porém, naquele dia não se sentia em posição de se humilhar tanto assim:

– _Posso saber que merda está havendo? Por que a festa dos Swan anteontem estava cheia dos seus detetives?_ – cuspiu com alguma altivez, mas enxergou a exata palidez estupefata de seu meio-irmão.

– _Do que você está falando, idiota?..._ – seu tom sobrepôs-se ao de Bright, que respirou profundamente, a fim de modular sua voz ao responder.

– Eu estive escondido na festa de aniversário de Charlie Swan e estavam todos lá... Fanning, Bower, até o Heyerdahl, que pelo visto, me seguia...! Mas eu só o percebi pouco antes de cair fora. Também estavam escondidos, se misturando ao pessoal do serviço de Buffet... Você não sabia?... – acabou por concluir. A expressão surpresa de Aro não deixava dúvida.

Aro não o respondeu. Seu rosto mudou da palidez cadavérica ao vermelho irado num segundo e o pomo-de-adão de Alec ondulou temeroso. Pois somente naquele instante, ele se deu conta que reclamando com Aro sobre isso, colocara o seu na reta.

– _Eu posso. SABER... O quê. _Você_. Foi. Fazer _lá_?..._ – guinchou entredentes, atraindo para si a atenção de muitas pessoas na lanchonete.

Ele não fazia a menor ideia de que operação era aquela, realizada à sua total revelia, sem autorização ou mandato; mas naquele momento conseguiria, num esforço hercúleo, arquivar minuciosamente aquela informação para análise e investigação futura. No entanto, sua ordem a Alec tinha sido proposital e insolentemente desobedecida. Isso ele não toleraria...

– _Eu não te mandei ficar longe da vadia?..._

Alec passou a mão direita nos cabelos desorganizados, nervosamente. Aro percebeu facilmente que alguma informação vital lhe escapava.

– O que você está me escondendo, Alec?... – seu tom agora soou mortalmente monótono.

Ele hesitou por vários minutos, até que acabou confessando, sem poder encontrar os olhos reprovadores de seu irmão mais velho:

– Fui tentar reaver minha arma. Ainda está com ela...

– _O QUÊ?..._ – gritou Aro. Novo faiscar de vários pares de olhos da lanchonete na direção deles. Ele imediatamente tentou modular seu tom. – Você mentiu pra mim? _Seu desgraçado!..._ Eu vou acabar com você se... – interrompeu-se apertando os olhos com os dedos trêmulos de ódio.

Ele não podia sequer cogitar na possibilidade de ter sua ilibada carreira destruída pelas trapalhadas de seu irresponsável irmão. Alec tentou uma gaguejante defensa:

– A-Aro, eu... Sinto m-muito... Só me escute, okay?... Eu menti naquele dia, porque estava certo de que conseguiria reaver minha arma na noite da festa. Eu não... q-queria te preocupar ainda mais... – ele suspirou. Aro ainda mantinha-se com os olhos apertados por sua mão, mas o ouvia. Ele continuou, tentando alguma persuasão em seu tom. – Mas olhe... Há uma chance no domingo. Posso recuperar minha arma e ainda impedir que outro crime aconteça...

Com essa Aro teve de erguer sua cabeça, a fim de fitar Alec entre a incredulidade e o ódio.

– Domingo?... Do que você está falando? Ficou louco?

– Não... Por favor, me escute... Ouvi uma conversa muito suspeita. Parece que há uma chance do assassino voltar a tentar algo no domingo, num show da CBS com a Beyoncé e a Filarmônica, no _Avery Fisher Hall_. Só que eu estarei lá e vou resolver tudo. Eu prometo.

Aro meneou a cabeça, muito incrédulo. Não é que ele duvidasse das habilidades policiais e táticas de seu irmão. Ele apenas tinha certeza absoluta da... _total incompetência_ dele.

Mas, se ele mesmo estivesse lá para ajudar...

E ainda aproveitaria para flagrar seus detetives traindo sua confiança, e agindo deliberadamente pelas suas costas...!

Ele puxou uma longa lufada de ar e após expirar, pressionou:

– Muito bem... Agora me explique direitinho que história é essa sobre domingo...?

_**.**_

_**Consultório do Psiquiatra – Dr. Jasper Whitlock**_

_**.**_

Assim que ela adentrou impetuosamente a sala de espera, Jasper vinha saindo de sua sala ainda despedindo-se de um adolescente. Um rapaz magro e franzino, que tinha atormentados olhos amendoados.

Sua secretária também se levantou diante da chegada da próxima e, no mínimo, intimidante paciente. Mas antes que ela dissesse algo, Jasper comandou:

– Por favor, Lucy, saia agora para almoçar, para que você esteja de volta quando eu sair, após a consulta da Bella.

– Sim, Dr. Withlock... – soltou em uma voz irritante, e pegando sua bolsa e casaco, apressou-se em alcançar o elevador.

Jasper voltou seu tranquilo olhar para Bella e sorriu:

– Vamos entrar?

Ela sorriu em resposta e desfilou para dentro, pensando numa maneira de voltar à ante-sala, sem que ele desconfiasse. Acabou buscando o pequeno aparelho celular em sua bolsa e fingiu ter se lembrado de algo muito importante:

– Hã... Jasper, antes eu poderia...? – apontando para seu celular. – Lembrei que precisava falar urgentemente com Carlisle e...

– É claro, Bella, fique à vontade!

– Se não se importa, vou fazer isso... – apontando para a porta com o polegar sobre o ombro esquerdo.

– Vá em frente... – sinalizou Jasper. – Vou aproveitar para beber uma água...

Ela sorriu e saiu fechando a porta do consultório com o celular na mão.

Era a chance de que precisava!...

Freneticamente, pegou um bloquinho de recados na mesa de Lucy e rabiscou o aviso:

_._

"_Edward e Alice, quando chegarem entrem juntos e sem bater. Quero surpreender Bella com a presença de vocês aqui, é parte do tratamento! Ass. Jasper."_

_._

Depois ela conferiu os cabelos, soltos assim que saiu do _Fisher Hall_, e que estavam fodidamente _sexys_, avolumados com uma mousse. Retocou a maquiagem marcando os lábios com um batom vermelho sangue, bem diferente do inocente _gloss_ nude que chegara em seus lábios. O vestido não era o mais provocante ao seu gosto, pois não podia arriscar que Alice desconfiasse, uma vez que ela passara a manhã num dos últimos ensaios antes de ir pra lá; mas pelo menos se tratava de algo bem justo no corpo, que descia evidenciando as discretas curvas de Bella, contudo era comprido demais para os padrões da Fierce, terminando numa pequena fenda traseira na altura da panturrilha.

Apesar de todos estes preparativos, ela colou o aviso na porta e entrou no consultório andando e agindo como se fosse Bella ali. Jasper já estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, e fez um gentil gesto, indicando-lhe o divã.

Ela não se acomodou voltada para o teto, mas deitou-se sensualmente de lado, como se um hábil fotógrafo fosse tirar uma foto sua naquela posição provocante.

Jasper, porém, não viu nisso as intenções veladas de sua suposta paciente. Ele apenas iniciou a consulta:

– Muito bem, Bella! Como temos passado? – lindo sorriso lateral entortando-lhe a boca.

O rosto da falsa Bella tornou-se pura lascívia ao responder:

– Ansiosa por esta consulta... – voz de tele-sexo.

– E o que lhe trouxe aqui? – tom inocente, casual.

– Você. – categórica.

– Ah é? – ele sorriu. – E por quê?

Ela revirou os olhos sentindo que teria de ser mais específica, quando uma ideia errante acenou-lhe como improviso:

– Hoje _você_ será o paciente e eu a terapeuta!... – exclamou levantando-se languidamente.

Jasper entrou na brincadeira. Ao menos era assim que ele via aquilo, acreditando-se no controle da situação:

– Hã... entendi! Você quer fazer uma troca?...

– Sim. Agora. Deite-se você aqui, pois vou ocupar seu lugar.

Jasper reprimiu uma divertida risada, mas a obedeceu. Se isso servisse para fazê-la se abrir... Que mal teria? Afinal, era ele quem controlava a situação. Deitou-se no divã oferecido por – segundo ele acreditava – Bella, e a viu puxar uma das duas cadeiras, a frente de sua mesa sem, no entanto, virá-la ao contrário.

Sasha Fierce posicionou-se elegantemente atrás dela, e puxando um pouco o justo vestido para cima, sentou-se de pernas arreganhadas e intimidade quase exposta pelo vazado encosto da cadeira.

Ela já estava sem calcinha... _É claro...! _

Foi exatamente isso que fez Jasper perceber que algo estava muito errado naquela consulta. Bella estava _aberta_ demais!... _Literalmente_, aberta...!

Entretanto, ela não lhe daria tempo para contemporizar o óbvio. E começaria com a técnica tão utilizada por profissionais desta área:

– Como se sente com relação a esta inversão? – investigou os sentimentos de Jasper; instigou-o a falar, se abrir, se expor. Voz provocante, tom mordaz.

Ele gaguejou miseravelmente:

– E-eu est-tou co-confuso... Hã... – ela, sem desprender-lhe o olhar, virou um pouco seu corpo para a mesa dele, bem às suas costas e pegou o _netbook_ do psiquiatra, que estava sobre ela. Jasper vendo aquilo gaguejou novamente. – O... q-quê v-você...? – lutando para desprender seus olhos da intimidade exposta; um pouco sombreada pelo vestido, mas exposta só pra ele.

Ela buscou facilmente por uma música específica na internet e clicando o _play_, imediatamente, o som inebriante do vídeo invadiu o ambiente. Não era a versão original. Era um vídeo do _pot-pourri_ feito durante o show da Bey no _Garden_.

Era sensualidade explícita, que a faria jogar o pescoço para trás e apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira, erguer seu corpo rebolando sugestivamente.

.

**If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it** / _Se entendeu, demonstre, cara eu sei que você me quer_

**While I turn around you watch me check up on it** / _Enquanto eu danço, você me olha e saca isso_

**Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face** / _Você me olha rebolando, tá na sua cara_

**Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you watch me in amazement** / _Você não pode negar, eu te faço delirar, você me olha espantado_

**You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it** / _Tá você pode olhar, contanto que você não me agarre_

**If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it** / _Se você não vier com gracinhas, talvez eu fique com você_

**You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason** / _Você acha que eu to só te provocando, mas não tenho motivos pra isso_

**I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you** / _Tenho certeza que posso te satisfazer, mas antes preciso te conhecer_

.

.

A sugestiva letra deixava tudo muito claro para o psiquiatra, e seu membro traidor endureceu prontamente perante a dança hipnotizante e desgraçadamente sexy da morena a sua frente. Ela rebolava em sincronia com os versos, abaixando seu corpo, e quase esfregando seu traseiro no rosto dele; reproduzindo fielmente a coreografia do vídeo que Jasper não podia ver.

Ele tentava pensar em outra coisa, alguma coisa que o ajudasse a escapar daquela armadilha. Mas ela, já de pé na sua frente, apontava em sua direção intimando-o, jogava os cabelos de lado e rebolava ao som da batida cortante, passando o braço esquerdo pelas costas num amplo movimento. Este se alojava bem acima da cintura e o chamava com a mão abusada que vinha pela lateral de seu corpo sinuoso.*

Congelada nesta posição, ela aproveitou a pausa na batida da música para barganhar:

– Eu tiro o vestido, se você também tirar essas roupas... – ele enxergou exatamente a determinação e luxúria em seu olhar. Ela falava sério.

Aquela não podia ser Bella Swan, e uma mísera parte de seu cérebro finalmente compreendeu o encanto, o fascínio que aquela pequena mulher provocava nos homens que a cercavam.

– Hã... Do que você está falando, Bella? Vo-você é minha paciente, e eu... – num esforço inumano, tentou argumentar com alguma razão, o constrangido psiquiatra.

Seu membro teimoso contorceu-se clamando por ela. Apesar da vasta experiência em pouca idade, ele nunca tinha passado por essa bizarra situação antes.

– É melhor ser paciente...! Gosto de homens pacientes!** – ela interrompeu, distorcendo-lhe as palavras, num trocadilho pesadamente malicioso.

Foi exatamente neste ponto que o Dr. Withlock finalmente compreendeu. Aquela não era exatamente a paciente que ele pensava que fosse. Talvez em nenhum momento desde que chegara tenha sido Bella Swan ali.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se num milésimo de segundo e Jasper tentou confirmar:

– Você não é a Bella, é?... Você tem sido Sasha Fierce por todo este tempo, não é?

– Para um psiquiatra, você demorou muito para perceber!... – confirmou sorrindo obliquamente. – Isto por que você não _queria_ perceber. Você _queria_ que fosse a Bella, por que você também está _LOUCO_ por uma bela foda com ela. – cuspiu o diagnóstico que mais parecia uma acusação. Uma assombrosamente acertada acusação da Fierce.

Jasper encolheu-se culpado.

.

.

**Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see **/ _Garoto, você tá olhando como se estivesse gostando_

**Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it** / _Por que você não levanta e chega em mim, eu vou te deixar ficar comigo_

**Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up** **on it** / _Garotas deixem ele se aproximar, fiquem de olho enquanto ele chega em mim_

**Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight** / _Agarra, bate, aperta e pára... Fica comigo essa noite_

.

.

A batida contagiante retornou e ela deslizou o zíper lateral do vestido, fazendo-o cair inerte no tapete do sóbrio consultório, muito embora seu dono estivesse ébrio de desejo.

Alucinado, Jasper despiu-se com uma desnorteante rapidez e espalhou-se no divã, à medida que a linda mulher nua em pêlo a sua frente aproximou-se felinamente dele.

Seu membro pulsava ereto apontando para o alto e ela assoviou um elogio, seu olhos brilhando satisfeitos com o tamanho e o calibre, nos quais ela ia sentar e cavalgar em instantes. Jasper tentava não racionalizar no que estava fazendo. Afinal, qual psiquiatra não tinha o secreto fetiche de traçar uma paciente gostosa daquela no divã do consultório?...

Naquele momento ele pensava com a cabeça de baixo, a cabeça de macho alfa perante uma fêmea no cio. Algo brilhoso chamou-lhe a atenção nas coxas dela e ele resfolegou. Uma fêmea molhadinha, escorrendo de desejo por ele.

Deixaria para culpar-se e pensar racionalmente depois...

Ele ofegava pesado; seu peitoral deliciosamente definido subia e descia na expectativa da aproximação lenta dela. A música mudou e a batida contagiante serviu de fundo ao movimento ágil de profissional do sexo, apresentando-se para o trabalho. Sasha Fierce subiu nele e com cada joelho seu cravado no divã, em cada lado do corpo do psiquiatra, desceu encaixando-se num gemido de lamúrio escapando de sua garganta. Jasper uivou ensandecido:

– _PORRA... AGARRA..._ – era uma ordem.

A Fierce obedeceu, cravando suas unhas no peito pálido do médico, enquanto seu quadril espalhava-se preenchido pelo enorme membro. Ela começou ondulando-o para frente e para trás ritmadamente. Velocidade aumentando aos poucos. Gemidos consecutivos de ambos faziam coros em forma de súplica, volúpia e prazer inenarráveis.

– _BATE AGORA, SUA PUTA..._ – ele renovou a ordem, ela sorriu com o gracejo e obedeceu agradecida, estapeando-o estridentemente no rosto.

Intimidade mordendo violentamente o membro alojado ali, perfurando-a de baixo para cima, na fenda que agora quase quicava sobre ele. Novo tapa virou o rosto do médico para o outro lado e ele urrou de prazer com aquilo.

O ritmo tornou-se febril, frenético. O ar ali cheirava a sexo pervertido. A música mudava no _pot-pourri_, mas continuava estimulando-os. Os gemidos não paravam e eles caminhavam juntos para um fodástico clímax.

Com as quicadas da intimidade dela chocando-se ritmadas sobre seu membro esfolado, Jasper gritou com o rosto em espasmos de prazer:

– _APERTAAAA... E PÁRA_. – ordenou ele.

Ela quicou uma derradeira vez e manteve a posição de pressão sobre o membro que a atingiu tão profundamente que sozinho precipitou-lhe o orgasmo, e parou de se mover permitindo que o líquido quente de Jasper a inundasse em jorros internos.

Eles gozaram juntos e, ofegante, Jasper completou com o último verso da música que ela dançou:

– _Fica... comigo... essa noite..._ – numa súplica desesperada por muito mais daquilo.

No justo instante em que a porta se abriu com ímpeto e por ela entraram estarrecidos Edward e Alice, flagrando-lhes as expressões de prazer recente e obsceno.

Os olhos de criptonita dele lampejaram enojados do rosto ainda distorcido e estupefato de Jasper para o rosto forçadamente surpreso e agoniado de Sasha Fierce, imediatamente assumindo seu papel de Bella Swan; que supostamente saltou envergonhada de cima do psiquiatra, deixando que o membro dele brilhasse ainda sujo dos fluidos, enquanto ambos lutavam para se cobrir.

Alice tinha a mão direita cobrindo-lhe o estarrecido queixo caído e os arregalados olhos rasos d'água de decepção e dor profunda.

Jasper foi o primeiro a tentar gaguejar algo:

– _A-Alice... I-isso-so n-não é..._

A baixinha, porém, avançou nele e o estapeou sem a mesma força dos tapas de minutos atrás que a falsa Bella lhe desferira, muito embora este tenha doído exponencialmente mais na moral do médico, corroendo-lhe até o cerne dos ossos do rosto:

– _DESGRAÇADO!_ – e voltando-se para sua recente amiga. – _DESGRAÇADOS!..._ – antes de todo seu corpo remexer-se numa sucessão de soluços copiosos, altos, cortantes; que rasgaram o fundo da alma de Jasper, e fizeram Sasha Fierce prender a gargalhada irônica e vitoriosa, quase fazendo com que toda sua farsa fosse por água abaixo.

Edward, por sua vez, encarou a mulher que amava enojado, apesar de em sua cabeça pairar a certeza de que aquela era Sasha Fierce, a versão puta, que precisava ser banida de uma vez por todas.

– Que merda é essa agora, Fierce? – sussurrou em tom agourento, estrangulado entredentes; narinas infladas.

– Sou eu, Edward. Bella. – ela foi firme e categórica, impoluta como Bella seria. Olhos úmidos enfrentando os dele.

Edward cambaleou chocado, ela continuou resoluta, enquanto se vestia:

– Eu pretendia imitá-la e agir como ela provavelmente agiria durante a consulta, pois se eu conseguisse convencer o Dr. Withlock, poderia convencer qualquer um. Eu quero me aproximar mais deste estilo. Ser como ela... Você me aceitaria assim?... – seu tom tornou-se gradativamente suplicante.

Edward recuou negando instintivamente com a cabeça. NÃO!... Ele queria gritar. É claro que não aceitaria, mas sentia-se totalmente perdido, pois a perspectiva de viver sem ela era o suficiente para fazer faltar-lhe o ar dos pulmões...

Ele já não sabia mais quem era a mulher que amava... Já não sabia se podia confiar nela. Seus olhos buscaram um culpado e também já vestido Jasper, e Edward já não sabia mais _em quem_ podia confiar.

Alice, ouvindo aquilo, fugiu dali chorando desolada e descontrolada, obrigando Jasper a segui-la desesperado, buscando uma forma impossível de explicar o inexplicável.

Edward arrojou-se na direção de Bella e apertando-lhe o queixo com força, bradou cego de raiva e ciúmes:

– _Eu duvido que seja a Bella. DÚVIDO! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SOME E NOS DEIXA EM PAZ, FIERCE?_

– Me desculpe, Edward... – ciciou com a boca desfigurada no aperto dele. – Mas sou eu sim... E... – usando toda sua força contra ele, empurrou-o. – _Me solte. Está me machucando!_ – completou obtendo sucesso.

Tentando controlar sua fúria, Edward recuou antes que cometesse uma loucura, e declarou num fio de voz exausta, antes de irromper porta afora:

– Não quero ver nenhuma das duas. Nunca mais... – havia asco em seu tom amargurado.

Sasha Fierce arfou assustada por um minuto, depois um sorriso pérfido se espalhou pelo rosto emprestado por Bella Swan. Ela conseguira, enfim...

Edward só precisava de um tempo para refletir agora... Amanhã ela o procuraria; não como Bella, mas como Sasha Fierce, a inocente em toda esta história...!

E ele haveria de colocar em _seu_ dedo aquele anel.

_**.**_

_**4 de Julho de 2009, Sábado – Véspera do aguardado show da Beyoncé com a Filarmônica de New York, no Avery Fisher Hall**_

_**.**_

Quando seu relógio despertou pela manhã, Edward jogou o pobre aparelho contra a parede e virou para o outro lado. Nada o faria levantar daquela cama naquele dia. Nada.

Sua garganta ardia árida após tanta vodka e tequila, ele ainda usava a mesma roupa de quando se despediu... _dela_... definitivamente.

Após vagar sem rumo, por horas, pelo centro de Manhattan pensando em cada detalhe de tudo o que viveu com ela... com _elas... _desde o início. Após tomar o pior porre de sua vida e dormir no chão do banheiro imundo do bar; ele não sabia como fora parar em sua própria cama.

Neste exato instante, como que decidido a contrariar-lhe nesta decisão, seu celular tocou exigente sobre o criado-mudo. Ele relutou, mas atendeu; já sabia que era Chelsea:

– _Onde você está?_ – voz alterada com estresse. – _A reunião de fechamento dos últimos detalhes do show de amanhã, com os produtores da Beyoncé está pra começar e o Emmett está apavorado e sozinho aqui! O Ben como sempre não sabe de nada e fica perguntando tudo pro Emm..._

– Chel... – ele interrompeu a enxurrada. – Eu não vou... – e falou pausada e cuidadosamente, após um longo suspiro.

– _O QUÊ?_ – sua voz elevou-se algumas oitavas. – _FICOU LOUCO? O Ben primeiro _me_ mata. Depois mata _você_ e _se_ mata em seguida..._

– Nada mais me importa, Chel... Ela me... traiu... – lamentou-se dramaticamente em profunda auto-piedade.

– _Ela quem, cara pálida? A sua _noiva_ que está _a-qui_ pra reunião?_

Edward desligou o telefone na cara de Chelsea, saltou da cama e correu desesperado para o chuveiro, onde tratou de também escovar os dentes de uma vez.

Sem tempo, após o banho assustadoramente rápido, entrou nos primeiros moletons e camisa de malha e gola V que encontrou, pegou as chaves do Volvo e levando seus tênis nas mãos, calçou-os enquanto o elevador do prédio chegava ao seu andar e depois o levava à garagem.

Manobrou num guincho estridente, e acelerou cantando pneus na direção do arranha-céu do centro financeiro e comercial, que alojava os escritórios da diretoria de produções de eventos artísticos da CBS.

Ele precisava ter certeza de quem estava lá. Qual delas estivera no controle ontem no consultório do desgraçado do Jasper Withlock? Seria a Fierce enganando a todos e fingindo ser a própria Bella quando esta tenta imitá-la...?

Pesar todas essas perspectivas lhe fazia latejar a cabeça de ressaca e confusão...

Trinta e cinco minutos depois, quando o elevador se abriu para ele, Chelsea já o aguardava no _hall_ principal, onde há dois dias havia acontecido a comemoração daquele seu noivado-_fake_.

Sem tempo para resgatar tais reminiscências tão recentes e ainda tão inflamadas e hemorrágicas em seu peito, ele seguiu para a sala de reuniões seguindo por uma tagarela Chelsea:

– Consegui enrolar o Ben. Ele deu início à reunião sem você, mas estão todos te aguardando, deixando os detalhes mais importantes para depois de sua chegada... – Edward não falou nada, Chel adivinhou-lhe a fúria e acrescentou em tom de aviso hesitante. – Não sei o que houve entre vocês, mas ela também me pareceu muito estranha...

Edward já sabia que ela estava falando de Bella. Eles atravessavam o amplo escritório, repleto de nichos de trabalhos ocupados e agitados; Chel continuou:

– Ela está andando e falando totalmente diferente de quando a conheci naquela noite na festa do Brennan... Sua atitude é toda provocante, agressiva, chegou andando rebolando escandalosamente e jogando os cabelos soltos de lado... Está vestindo botas pretas de cano longo e salto fino, e um sobretudo de couro sintético e muito brilhoso, apesar deste sol e calor de verão!... – finalizou a descrição em _timing_ perfeito, exatamente quando eles chegaram à porta da sala de reuniões.

Sentindo a bile vir tocar-lhe a garganta, Edward imediatamente compreendeu que Chel falava de Sasha Fierce e não de Bella.

– Merda... – foi só o que murmurou, mais pra si mesmo, já girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

Assim que todos os pescoços giraram em sua direção, interrompendo algo que Ben explanava; a Fierce saltou de pé e caminhou em passos decididos em sua direção:

– Edward... – voz entre o alívio e a adoração. – Nós precisamos conversar. – instou, ignorando a presença de todos os outros produtores da Beyoncé e da CBS sentados a volta da grande e oval mesa.

– Sasha, agora não é hora... – todos se entreolharam confusos. Ele a chamou de quê?...

– É sim! – ela sorriu deslumbrada, avançando um passo em sua direção e segurando o adorável rosto de Edward com as pequenas e delicadas mãos de Bella. – Você sabe que sou louca por você e só estou aqui hoje pra dizer sim oficialmente ao seu pedido de casamento!... – sua voz era rouca, quente e intensa.

As pálpebras dele oscilaram, por quase um segundo, de saudades da dona das mãos e surpresa com aquela voz finalmente aceitando seu pedido de casamento; mas imediatamente ele se obrigou a recordar que aquela não era Bella Swan.

Ben tentou limpar a garganta num pigarro alto, mas os dois o ignoraram.

– O pedido de casamento _NÃO FOI_ direcionado a você... – rangeu Edward entredentes. Houveram variadas expressões de confusão estampadas em cada rosto naquela sala. – _Onde ela está?_ – cobrou Edward, permitindo que seu tom se elevasse.

– Mas que diabos...? – o produtor da Beyoncé balbuciou com o rosto franzindo aturdido; ao mesmo tempo em que Emmett afundou seu rosto nas mãos, emitindo um gemido apavorado.

– Edward... Ela não vai voltar mais. – noticiou a Fierce com certa cautela. – A forma como ela te traiu com o doutor foi demais para Bella lidar, e eu assumo pra sempre a partir de agora... Ela desistiu!

– _ISSO NÃO PODE SER VERDADE!_ – vociferou Edward, descontrolado.

– _Edward, o que está havendo...?_ – agora foi a vez de Ben tentar interrompê-los.

O que só fez com que Edward, aturdido, girasse sobre seus calcanhares e saísse marchando dali em direção a sua sala. Sasha Fierce fitou cada rosto estupefato naquela sala por um segundo, e depois disparou esbravejando atrás dele.

– _EDWARD!... ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? NEM MESMO VOCÊ ESTÁ AUTORIZADO A ME DEIXAR FALANDO SOZINHA!..._ – declaração que não o fez parar sua marcha exasperada.

Todos que estavam na reunião levantaram-se e amontoaram-se na porta da sala, atrás do casal brigando. As pessoas nas inúmeras mesas do amplo escritório, também pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo a fim de assistir ao espetáculo.

Vendo que ele não a obedeceu, e continuou andando determinado. Sasha Fierce disparou numa curta corrida ultrapassando-o, e girou o corpo colocando-se em seu caminho frente a frente:

– _NÃO FINJA QUE EU NÃO ESTOU AQUI... EU SEI O EFEITO QUE TENHO SOBRE VOCÊ._

– _Sai. Da. Frente. Fierce..._ – cuspiu; vermelho de ódio.

– _NÃO SAIO!_ – enfrentou-o fazendo o inacreditável, até mesmo para ela...

Desatou o nó da faixa de seu longo casaco, e puxando o zíper ágil e habilidosamente; escancarou o sobretudo, revelando a Edward, os produtores e todos os funcionários ali seu corpo soberba e completamente nu.

O arfar sincronizado da inusitada plateia veio junto com o despencar de cada queixo, inclusive o de Edward, que a arrastou imediatamente para dentro de sua sala, batendo a porta em seguida.

No lado de fora alguns curiosos ameaçaram a se aproximar a fim de colar seus ouvidos na porta, mas a fiel Chelsea foi mais rápida e pulando na frente de todos, com os braços abertos, impediu-os num guincho:

– _Ninguém se aproxima!_

Dentro da sala, Edward logo cobrou:

– _Que porra, Fierce... VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?_

– Onde está o meu anel, querido? – cobrou num sorriso iluminado.

E espalmando a mão esquerda aberta, bem ao lado de seu rosto; apontou seu dedo anelar:

– Coloque-o aqui!... – ignorando a pergunta retórica de Edward. Loucura sempre foi o pressuposto de toda essa história!

Compreendendo que era inútil argumentar com ela ou mesmo enxotá-la dali, Edward cerrou os olhos em agonia... Como faria para ter Bella de volta, nem que fosse por um minuto e se certificar de que não era ela ontem no consultório do Jasper-puto-Withlock?...

– Edward... Fale comigo... – exigiu a Fierce; tom magoado, quase infantil.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele recordou a epifania que teve no apartamento de Bella na terça à noite, quando reconheceu a Fierce e a rejeitou com todas as letras...

Naquela noite ele recordara sua primeira transa com Sasha Fierce e com a clareza daquele instante, reviveu o momento e a forma como ele desejara que fosse Bella Swan e não ela. Ele compreendeu que se apaixonou por Bella no primeiro instante no _Fisher Hall_... No primeiro olhar... Antes mesmo de conhecer seu rosto. Sua voz e o som que ela arrancou do violino o fizeram estremecer. Ele foi à apresentação da Filarmônica e ao show da Beyoncé duas vezes só para vê-la... Isabella Swan. Muito antes de Sasha Fierce se intrometer na história.

Ele, naquela noite, compreendeu que _nunca_ esteve apaixonado por Sasha Fierce. Foi isso que tentou explicar novamente a Tanya... E o que ela o aconselhou a fazer?... Pedir Bella em casamento! Simples assim.

"_Então, procure Bella Swan e a peça em casamento, Edward... Você está certo... Só o seu amor pode curá-la..."_ Estas foram suas exatas palavras...

– Edward...? – voltou a chamar a Fierce, estranhando-lhe a pausa prolongada.

– _Shhh..._ – ele enrugou as sobrancelhas e levantou o indicador, pedindo que ela aguardasse um minuto. – Estou tendo outra epifania aqui... – sibilou ele.

Sasha Fierce sorriu satisfeita e vitoriosa; certa de que Edward finalmente julgava e condenava Bella em sua mente e coração, e enxergava a ela – Sasha Fierce –, como a mulher certa pra ele. Acreditando nisso, ela lhe deu o tempo que ele queria e precisava, e aguardou.

Do outro lado da porta e da fina divisória de PVC e vidro, todos se mantinham paralisados, sem conseguir escutar mais nenhum som provindo do escritório de Edward.

Edward, por sua vez, longe de corresponder mentalmente ao que a Fierce ansiava, anexou à sua enxurrada de lembranças as duas vezes que conseguiu desmascarar Sasha Fierce no exato instante do orgasmo. Uma foi na sala de Bella na diretoria do _Fisher Hall_ e a outra no apartamento dela, depois que o cachorrinho do Jacob foi se intrometer.

E não foi assim que ele conseguiu aquele inconcebível _ménage a trois_, com as duas personalidades de uma mesma mulher, naquela tarde?...

A Fierce, de alguma forma, perdia o controle quando gozava em seus braços, e essa informação, agora, neste instante infinitamente decisivo, deveria valer de alguma coisa, não é mesmo...?

A ideia errante desabou em sua mente como uma bomba atômica, e antes que ele pudesse processar melhor aquela possibilidade ou suas consequencias; suas pernas ganharam vida própria e encurtaram o espaço entre ele e Sasha Fierce, com dois passos impetuosos. Ele a ergueu pela cintura muito fina e trouxe sua familiar boca para a sua com intensidade e urgência.

Ela uivou ardente de desejo e júbilo, acreditando que ele finalmente compreendera tudo aquilo que ela queria. As mãos pequenas bagunçaram ainda mais os fios de bronze revoltosos do cabelo dele, e os arfares alternavam-se com a perfeição do encontro entre o ritmo e a melodia de uma sonata.

Logo ele a imprensou em sua mesa de trabalho e jogando para o chão, toda a papelada e pastas que se amontoavam por lá. A Fierce, já despida, só fez abrir novamente o casaco e, mantendo as botas, ajudou Edward a puxar o elástico do cós do moletom, a fim de que seu membro duro e exigente apontasse chamando por ela.

Os olhos castanhos dela cintilavam desejo, deslumbrantes de malícia e sorridentes com a sua suposta vitória. Ela umedeceu seus lábios e voltou a colar sua boca na dele, as línguas se embolando num beijo desesperado que marcava a invasão de Edward em seu corpo.

Ela gemeu guturalmente. Invadiu com as unhas os espaços entre a camisa de algodão dele a pele clara de seus braços de músculos salientes, e ombros largos retesados no esforço. Mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior na tentativa insana de impedir que uma imprecação infeliz sua pusesse tudo a perder, como acontecera naquela outra noite.

Mas não... Edward agora sabia que era ela. Ele a queria, a escolhera. Ela só queria gritar e anunciar isso pra toda Manhattan ouvir.

Assim, descuidando-se, ela deu início ao seu usual escândalo de prazer indescritível. Sua intimidade mordia freneticamente o membro enorme do seu macho, que a perfurava imperativo.

– _Meu branquelo... puto... gostoso..._ – sibilava repetidamente arquejante.

Depois berrava alucinada, e o arranhava, e gargalhava e chorava de paixão... Ele encenava, sem muito esforço, mas repetia em sua mente o pedido de perdão à mulher com quem verdadeiramente queria estar, tentando se convencer de que estava fazendo aquilo por ela...

As muitas pessoas do lado de fora oscilavam entre o constrangimento e a diversão. As secretárias coraram violentamente, com os olhos arregalados de susto – ou inveja! Os homens prendiam o riso, disfarçavam o choque e as ereções atrevidas que começaram a despontar a meio mastro.

Sasha Fierce arqueou as costas no vidro frio da mesa, almejando o ápice iminente. De nada adiantou a distância imposta por Chelsea do lado de fora, aquela foda era notória para todo o andar da diretoria... Talvez outros; pois se os vidros internos tinham as persianas fechadas, a janela externa estava aberta.

O ritmo de suas violentas estocadas tornou-se tão impossivelmente frenético, que quando ele se interrompeu penetrando-a muito fundo, seus olhos se encontraram, e Edward conseguiu, de fato, enxergar o exato instante em que ela perdeu a posse da moeda dourada, muito embora ele sequer soubesse desta representação mental que Bella engendrara...

A moeda rodopiou ao alto e a Fierce; fraca e exausta demais, nada pode fazer para impedi-la. Bella se aproximava em passos lentos e decididos em sua direção, mas ela ainda lutou bravamente contra as correntes que haveriam de prendê-la. Era difícil, mas Edward a queria e ela lutaria com todas as forças para ficar com ele.

A certeza do amor dele agora lhe dava forças...

Sua intimidade ainda pulsava, com o membro dele enfiado ali, quando Edward, percebendo-lhe a confusão e possibilidade do retorno de Bella, confessou friamente, mas alto o suficiente para que todos no escritório do lado de fora ouvissem:

– _Vá embora, maldita... pra sempre. Não vê que eu não te amo?_ – a ironia cortante, abriu um talho irremediável no ferido coração de Sasha Fierce.

Ela compreendeu que fora enganada. Edward jamais a quis; suas certezas eram vãs... Ele continuou implacável. Aquele era o momento, não teria outra chance como aquela.

– _Não vê que só me esforcei em te comer agora pra que Bella pudesse voltar quando você gozasse no meu pau, assim como aconteceu nas outras vezes?..._

O rosto dela desfigurou-se despedaçadamente triste, seus olhos fulguraram rasos de lágrimas e sua boca estava escancarada com a difícil compreensão de que ele fingia durante todos aqueles fugazes minutos.

Perdendo, finalmente, os sentidos; Sasha Fierce ficou toda mole e desmaiou de olhos abertos. Uma lágrima furtiva traçou uma linha reta na têmpora direita até o lóbulo da orelha.

"_Entendeu agora que você não pode me substituir?..."_ A voz de Bella veio num crescente lento enquanto ela se aproximava mentalmente da desnorteada Sasha Fierce. _"É a mim que ele quer..."_

"_E eu não o quero pela metade..."_ admitiu a Fierce, vencida. Arrasada. E não foi justamente este argumento que ela usou para convencer Bella a fechar aquele acordo insólito com ela?...

"_Então, vai nos deixar em paz agora?"_

"_Sim, eu vou embora..."_ Soluçou alquebrada; mãos amparando a gelada boca do estômago, genuflexa aos pés de uma altiva Bella. _"Vou continuar amando-o loucamente em seu inconsciente, assim como foi com Mike. Contudo, não vou mais me intrometer entre vocês dois."_

"_Melhor assim..."_

"_Porém..."_ Opa! Bella parou de respirar. Sasha adivinhou-lhe o súbito receio. _"Não. Confie em mim. Não vou mesmo atrapalhar mais..."_

"_Porém..."_ pressionou Bella.

"_Porém, ainda precisamos solucionar o caso dos assassinatos."_ Bella arfou; havia se esquecido disso. _"Amanhã será decisivo. Sei quem é o assassino, e sei por que fez aquilo. Só me falta um detalhe..."_ Fez mistério a Fierce.

"_E você não vai me dizer quem é?"_

"_Não sei se você está preparada pra isso agora. Você suportaria saber?"_

"_Me fortaleci muito nos últimos dias..."_ Argumentou Bella cheia de segurança.

"_Eu sei. E a prova disso é que eu estou indo embora...!"_ Sorriu amargamente a Fierce. _"Vou resolver este problema dos crimes, para que vocês dois possam ser felizes."_

"_Por que você está fazendo isso agora?"_ Ela tinha de perguntar.

"_Não estou fazendo por você. É por _ele_..."_ A Fierce foi categórica.

Bella assentiu, apreciando a sinceridade ácida de Sasha Fierce, que completou pedindo:

"_Apenas não deixe que ele lhe coloque o anel no dedo ainda, caso contrário, eu não poderia voltar..."_

"_Muito bem. E como posso confiar que este não é mais um de seus ardis?"_

Sasha Fierce riu baixo, mas o som mais pareceu um latido sarcástico da própria desgraça.

"_Não chute cachorro morto, Bella! Olhe para mim...! Não me restou mais nada."_ Rosto franzido de dor mal contida. Maquiagem retrô muito borrada.

Bella assentiu convencida, e a moeda dourada finalmente caiu na sua palma de mão aberta. Ela, sorrindo, conferiu o lado que trazia a sua própria imagem voltada para cima e a inscrição _"I AM..."_; depois a cerrou em punhos e girando sobre seus calcanhares, afastou-se deixando que Sasha Fierce finalmente se desfizesse em grossas lágrimas de dor insuportável.

Nos braços de Edward, que já a havia coberto a nudez com o casaco e acomodado em sua confortável cadeira giratória atrás da mesa; Bella despertou piscando repetidamente.

Edward ainda repetia com pânico na voz de anjo:

– Não desista, Bella... Volte pra mim, amor... por favor. – mergulhado nos cabelos castanhos ainda soltos e selvagens, ele demorou um minuto para compreender que ela estava de volta e que seu abraço a estava sufocando.

– Edward...?

– _Bella!_ – o que lhe deu a grata certeza foi que assim que ela o empurrou gentilmente, suas mãos automaticamente ataram seus cabelos num grande nó. – Por favor, me perdoe meu amor... Mas eu precisei...

Ela já fazia uma boa ideia do que ele precisou fazer para afugentar a Fierce, fazê-la perder o controle e a moeda dourada. Assim, só segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e assentiu perdoando-lhe em silêncio. Olhos nos olhos.

– Ela se foi. – assegurou-lhe, antes de perguntar. – Que dia é hoje?... O que ela fez...? Mas ela se foi. _Isso_ eu sei. – tagarelou incoerente.

– Tem certeza? Pra sempre? – ele soou ansioso por respirar aliviado de uma vez por todas.

– Não. Antes ela vai voltar amanhã a fim de desmascarar o assassino... – fungou, sem saber se aquele choro era seu, ou ainda um resquício das lágrimas de derrota e dor de Sasha Fierce.

Edward processou aquela atordoante informação por um segundo, depois determinou protetor:

– Venha, eu vou te levar pra casa.

Ele amparou Bella, que se levantou cambaleante. Maquiagem um pouco borrada. Cabelo mal preso. Casaco desajeitado. Intimidade dolorida e molhada ainda com os fluidos de Edward.

No pequeno trajeto até a porta, ela estacou confusa:

– Por que estou usando somente este sobretudo? Onde estão minhas roupas, Edward?

– Não há outras roupas suas aqui, amor.

Ela arfou chocada, já somando dois mais dois:

– Edward, por favor, não me diga que ela abriu este casaco... – voz aguda e estrangulada de pânico.

– Não pense nisso, Bella. Vem.

Quando a porta daquele escritório se abriu, os curiosos já estavam recuando constrangidos aos seus lugares, inclusive Chelsea. E cada par de olhos ali, sem exceção os fitava entre o assombro e a confusão. Vários queixos estavam despencados. Bella corou violentamente.

A reunião ainda paralisada, com todos de pé no canto, tentando compreender o que fora tudo aquilo. Foi Ben Cheney quem abordou Edward com alguma autoridade:

– Cullen... O que aconteceu aqui foi... – ele pausou perplexo. – Inaceitável.

– Então me demita, Ben. – anuiu categórico e sereno. – Mas um ataque moralista agora... É a última coisa de que nós precisamos. Vou levá-la para casa e cuidar dela. – Bella, que olhava para o chão, ergueu seus olhos chocados do rosto de Edward para Ben Cheney. Ele continuou. – Tenho muito para finalizar para o show de amanhã, mas vou fazer isso via celular e internet, na minha casa... Alguma objeção?

Cheney suspirou exasperado, tentando se controlar. Jamais cogitou em perder seu melhor produtor:

– E você acha que há alguma condição deste show acontecer? O melhor que fazemos é adiar... – os produtores da Beyoncé se agitaram inquietos próximos a porta da sala de reuniões.

– Não. – interrompeu Edward, firmemente. – Não conseguiremos outra brecha na agenda da Beyoncé tão cedo. O show será amanhã. Ou eu não me chamo Edward Cullen.

– É claro! Vamos contornar tudo isso e fechar esta produção para amanhã. – foi Emmett quem se intrometeu conciliador.

E já virando convidou os produtores da Beyoncé para voltar à sala, tentando explicar o que estava havendo com Edward e a maestrina Swan.

Ben, ainda perto deles, cobrou:

– Então, pelo menos, faça contato com o pessoal da Beyoncé e peça desculpas. Vou voltar lá e tentar resolver as coisas com Emmett, mas estão todos tão estarrecidos que...

– Não se preocupe com eles... Vão superar. – interrompeu Edward secamente.

Depois, deu as costas a tudo e a todos ali e, acompanhando Bella em seus passos lentos e hesitantes, conduziu-a até o elevador. Assim que as portas se fecharam, ele não pôde se impedir de tocar no assunto:

– Bella... Hã... Sobre meu pedido de casamento...

– Shhh, meu amor... – ela o interrompeu num sussurro pungente. – Tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Ainda não é a hora.

– Mas eu só queria...

– Eu sei. Eu também quero. Apenas confie em mim... – aquilo bastou para ele. Seu diamante poderia esperar mais um dia na caixinha de veludo...

"_E eu só espero que nós possamos, de fato, confiar _nela_..."_ Acrescentou Bella mentalmente em seguida.


	14. O SHOW: SINGLE LADIES PUT A RING ON IT

.

14. O SHOW – SINGLE LADIES (PUT A RING ON IT)

_**.**_

_**Mansão Swan, West Village – 3 horas para o show**_

_**.**_

– Já estou pronto e vou na frente. Quero chegar mais cedo para evitar o tapete vermelho e procurar por Carlisle antes que o show comece. – avisou Charlie secamente, a uma Renée que se demorava na banheira cheia de perfumada espuma.

Ela ronronou despreocupada e rebateu lânguida:

– Oh, sim!... Não estou com pressa... Quero desfilar no tapete vermelho.

Ele saiu puxando a porta do banheiro da grande suíte, sem sequer beijar a esposa, não que ela tivesse sentido falta de tal carinho. Há muito o relacionamento entre eles é frio e formal... Distante.

Ao final da escada, o lendário maestro deparou-se com uma ansiosa Siobhan, que já pronta para o show, vinha saindo da biblioteca.

– Aí está você, Siobhan! Está pronta? Vamos? – ele havia estranhado o pedido da criada, para seguir para o _Fisher Hall_ mais cedo com ele; mas cedera sem dar muita importância.

– Estou pronta, senhor. Vamos.

Ainda em seu banho de sais aromáticos, Renée não ouviria a porta batendo lá embaixo, ou o carro de Charlie arrancando. Despreocupada e com certo brilho fanático e insano no olhar, a falsa mãe de Bella, secou-se do banho, sem pressa, e vestindo apenas um longo hobby de seda estampada em florais; desceu rápida e fluidamente às escadas a fim de buscar algo na biblioteca.

Fechou a porta, sem se saber sozinha em casa. Siobhan não lhe dissera nada que iria para o _Fisher Hall_ mais cedo com Mr. Swan. Abriu o cofre cuidadosamente, e com ansiedade buscou o que queria.

Afobada e tensa revirou os objetos no cofre, à procura; mas nada... O embrulho que fora buscar não estava ali. Profundamente exasperada saiu da biblioteca impetuosamente chamando pela criada de confiança:

– _SIOBHAN... SIOBHAN..._ – foi até a área de serviço e nada.

_Aquela velha inútil só podia estar em seus aposentos lá fora. _Imprecou baixo com este pensamento e saiu pelos fundos, bufando de irritação.

Mas não havia ninguém. Compreendeu que Siobhan só pode ter ido na frente para o _Fisher Hall_, junto com Charlie...

Pensou bem naquilo e, de fato, Siobhan não poderia saber nada sobre o embrulho que ela procurava... Siobhan não sabe a combinação do cofre, sabe?... Não. Ela não poderia saber...

Mas quem, então?... Quem tirou do cofre aquele precioso objeto?... Certamente, foi Charlie.

Possuída de raiva ela disparou escada acima a fim de se arrumar rapidamente. Ela agora tinha pressa...

Teria de seguir para o show sem o que ela foi buscar no cofre, que tanto poderia ser uma caixa aveludada com um lindo conjunto de jóias muito caras e preciosas, quanto um certo embrulho que jazia escondido no canto, e cuja presença ali, Charlie não teria notado até a noite de sua festa de aniversário.

Contudo, isso foi há quatro noites... E, neste espaço de tempo, teria Charlie encontrado o quer que havia guardado naquele embrulho em seu cofre?...

_**.**_

_**Avery Fisher Hall – Backstage do palco**_

_**.**_

Ela saiu do banho sem pressa, vestindo um felpudo roupão e secando os longos cabelos de mogno. Logo Shannon estaria ali para, como sempre, produzir seus cabelos e maquiagem. Em noites de apresentações importantes, Bella nem sempre solicitava a presença de sua cabeleireira e maquiadora no _Fisher Hall_; no entanto, esta noite era a primeira vez que ela se arrumava para uma apresentação, utilizando o "camarim do regente", que antes pertencia a Michael. Esta era sua noite de estreia como regente oficial, além de ser um programa ao vivo, transmitido para todo o país.

O aparador sob o grande espelho todo iluminado por lâmpadas brancas em volta, continha dois enormes arranjos de flores. Um de lírios brancos enviado pelo conselho da Filarmônica, devido à sua estreia no comando da orquestra. E, outro de raras rosas vermelhas, que apesar de terem sido remetidas em nome dos produtores da CBS no pequeno envelope, continha palavras íntimas e carinhosas demais no cartão, escritas pelo próprio punho do homem com quem ela passara aquela noite, e com o qual pretendia se casar em breve. Estava claro que Edward também havia escolhido pessoalmente a cor da paixão para seu precioso buquê.

Seu vestido negro – um legítimo _Roberto Cavalli_ – já estava cuidadosamente pendurado na arara do canto do camarim, ainda dentro do saco protetor. Ela o retirou de lá sem pressa e, despindo-se do roupão, sentiu na pele o delicado arrepio causado pelo tecido preto quando este deslizou pelo seu corpo.

Foi quando subia nos altíssimos peep toes pretos _Jimmy Cho_, que um punho firme bateu duas vezes na porta:

– Entre. – ordenou um tom acima, para que fosse ouvido por quem quer que fosse no corredor.

Sem precisar se virar, pelo grande espelho de corpo inteiro da parede, ela assistiu a porta se abrir e por ela passar a última pessoa que ela esperava ver antes do show, pois sabia que qualquer conversa entre eles, naquele momento seria difícil e tensa. Tratava-se de Carlisle Masen.

Foram poucos passos entre a porta fechada em suas costas e o espelho no qual Bella se paralisou de frente. Ele a segurou pelos ombros por trás e, sorrindo afável, elogiou:

– O vestido é magnífico, querida! Você está ficando mais deslumbrante do que já é... – pois era notável que Bella ainda não estava pronta.

Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e despenteados, assim como seu rosto estava lavado e livre de maquiagem, o que na opinião dele, a deixava ainda mais linda e parecida com sua saudosa Esme.

Bella deixou passar os galanteios e o encarou ainda utilizando o reflexo do espelho, antes de cobrar, num balbucio tímido, mas firme:

– O que houve, Carlisle? Você sabe que não gosto de ser incomodada antes de apresentações importantes. Principalmente esta.

– Eu sei e lamento. Mas não podemos mais adiar esta conversa, minha cara.

Ela arfou muito sutilmente. Carlisle não tinha ideia de que ela já sabia o assunto da conversa, e ela não tinha certeza se estava preparada para ela:

– Não seria melhor se eu te procurasse amanhã em... – tentou esquivar-se.

– Não. O momento tem de ser este. Meu coração diz que tem de ser hoje. Agora. – ela nada pôde contra este argumento. Ele hesitou por um momento buscando pelas palavras certas para começar. – Bella... Você se lembra da foto da minha falecida esposa, que um dia, você viu em meu apartamento? – sem respirar, Bella apenas assentiu. – Você ficaria chocada se eu te dissesse que Esme e eu tivemos uma filhinha?... E que foi no parto dela que minha esposa teve complicações e faleceu ?... – ele perguntava com muito cuidado.

Ainda sem poder articular qualquer palavra, Bella assentiu novamente. Carlisle continuou:

– Fiquei completamente destroçado com aquilo. Eu era absolutamente louco por minha Esme e me revoltei contra tudo e todos... Eu só queria morrer ou me trancar num quarto escuro até que a dor parasse. Esme era... a melhor pessoa, a mais linda, a mais íntegra, a mais doce e especial que eu já... – ele se interrompeu emocionado. Voz embargada.

Num ímpeto, ele soltou seus ombros e virou-se perambulando pelo camarim, tentando represar o choro fácil que viria. Bella finalmente se virou e esperou pelo tempo que Carlisle precisava.

Passado um minuto do mais tenso silêncio, Carlisle pôde continuar seu relato:

– Esme era uma pessoa tão dileta e querida, que assim que soube de sua morte, o seu pai e meu sogro, sofreu um terrível AVC e ficou um mês hospitalizado. Assim, seus pais não puderam comparecer ao seu funeral. Eu estava aqui sozinho, arrasado. Deprimido. E tendo de cuidar de todos os problemas burocráticos e de um bebê, que eu insanamente culpava pela morte da minha querida esposa. – pequena pausa angustiada, sem fitá-la.

Bella arfou ao compreender o motivo pelo qual foi rejeitada e, em seu gesto muito peculiar, levou uma das mãos à boca do estômago, onde uma revoada de borboletas espiralavam em voo nauseante. Carlisle prosseguia:

– Foi quando Charlie e sua recente esposa me procuraram, logo após o sepultamento de Esme. Eles haviam chegado de uma longa viagem pela Europa. Estiveram lá por mais de um ano; entre a turnê europeia da Filarmônica e a própria e interminável lua-de-mel. Charlie me disse que percebeu minha revolta com o bebê, e que achava justo que eu me sentisse assim. Disse que eu não poderia lidar com a criança sozinho, principalmente em se tratando de uma menina, que precisaria de uma presença materna por perto. Minha sogra ainda estava em Connecticut, cuidando de seu marido doente, e... Eu apesar de saber que, antes de nossos casamentos, Charlie fora apaixonado por Esme, me deixei envolver em tanto veneno. Charlie sabe ser persuasivo quando quer e você deve saber disso melhor do que ninguém... Não quero me eximir de minha culpa, Bella. É claro que eu nunca devia ter feito o que fiz, mas o fato é que eu lhes dei minha filha, para que Charlie e Renée criassem como se fossem deles, com tudo inclusive firmado em cartório...

Ele deixou pairar. Deixou que Bella fizesse as conexões e compreendesse sozinha. Foi neste instante que ele reuniu forças para encará-la e se surpreendeu com o rosto de Bella banhado em lágrimas.

– Eu já sei de tudo, Carlisle... – ela finalmente confessou num fio de voz.

Os olhos azuis do diretor musical da orquestra saltaram para fora das órbitas, por um momento, e lutando para compreender aquilo, ele apenas murmurou:

– O quê...? Desde quan...? – balançando a cabeça infinitesalmente.

– Desde a sua visita em casa deles, após o último concerto de Michael, e a sua discussão com Charlie na biblioteca da mansão em West Village. Eu ouvi tudo, Carlisle. Não sabia ainda o porquê, mas isso você acabou de me explicar... – Bella fez uma pausa curta e confirmou. – Então, ela morreu no meu parto?...

Carlisle assentiu, deixando seu corpo cair sentado na cadeira giratória, de frente para o espelho menor e iluminado.

– Por que você não me disse nada, Bella? Você jamais me procuraria para conversar...? – ele se interrompeu novamente, compreendendo o que aquele silêncio dela queria dizer. Bella não o perdoaria. Charlie tinha razão, afinal.

– Porque eu ainda não estava pronta, Carlisle... Eu... fiquei tão confusa que literalmente, _surtei_ naquele dia. E depois veio o assassinato do Mike e você se confessando culpado... Eu... Tenho vivido num pesadelo desde então. – ela editou toda a história da dupla personalidade, mas Carlisle era perspicaz demais.

– Por isso os desmaios? – perguntou.

Bella apenas assentiu com a cabeça baixa. Ele ficou de pé e se aproximou dela impetuosamente, pronto para implorar:

– Querida... Eu sei que fui covarde e cruel. Eu sei que Charlie e Renée estavam longe de ser os melhores pais para você... – Ousou tomar-lhe as mãos nas suas, o que Bella não rejeitou ou mostrou desconforto. Ela o encarou nos olhos e isso o incentivou. – Tenho acompanhado tudo mais de perto do que você pode imaginar... Mas eu, sinceramente, acreditava que, mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, eles ainda seriam melhores do que eu. Sem Esme, eu me sentia tão vazio e árido, que era como se eu não tivesse nada a lhe oferecer. Eu primeiro te rejeitei, mas quando me arrependi e vi que era tarde demais, tentei me convencer de que não teria nada de belo dentro de mim pra te oferecer... – ele fez uma curta pausa e seu tom atormentado tornou-se suplicante. – Não espero que você me perdoe, Bella... Não precisa sequer tentar... Apenas me deixe continuar acompanhando sua vida de perto como eu sempre fiz...

Bella abaixou novamente a cabeça e foi o mais honesta que pôde:

– A Bella que descobriu tudo naquele dia jamais te perdoaria. Ela já o teria escorraçado deste camarim, sem sequer te oferecer uma oportunidade de se explicar... Acontece que aquela Bella está morta... Ela deixou de existir no instante em que descobriu que não era uma Swan. – Bella fez uma pausa e prosseguiu. – Ela se desdobrou em duas não só com esta compreensão, mas também quando descobriu que o homem que amava, e com quem iria se casar, a traía bem embaixo do seu empinado nariz.

Carlisle franziu o rosto e avisou:

– Não acho que compreenda o que você está dizendo, minha cara.

Ela poderia lhe contar tudo, mas preferiu calar. Algo muito forte dentro de si, gritou que Carlisle saberia sobre seu transtorno no momento oportuno, assim como tantas pessoas quantas fossem necessárias saber. Edward quase perdera seu emprego no dia anterior por causa dos abusos da Fierce. Estava cada vez mais difícil esconder a causa de todo este seu comportamento.

– Você vai compreender... – sibilou misteriosamente. – Apenas fique muito atento a tudo o que vai acontecer essa noite... – avisou.

– E quanto a...

– Eu não sei, Carlisle... Preciso de mais algum tempo. Não pense que eu não posso compreender suas razões... Eu as entendo muito bem. Só preciso processá-las. Acho que tenho sido capaz de perdoar coisas piores... – ele sorriu satisfeito. Bella perguntou. – Não entendi quando você disse que me acompanhava mais de perto do que eu podia imaginar...?

Ele puxou o ar com força, sabendo que ela não deixaria aquele detalhe passar. Depois começou cuidadosamente, estava claro de que esta valiosa informação seria uma surpresa:

– Hã... Bom, duas semanas após o sepultamento de sua mãe. Seu avô veio a falecer e eu implorei que sua avó, mãe de Esme, deixasse sua casa em Connecticut e viesse se juntar a mim aqui em NYC. Ela achava que eu ainda estava contigo e veio pronta a me ajudar a te criar. – agora foi a vez de Bella sentar estupefata. Carlisle continuou. – Ela não tinha mais ninguém e estava totalmente devastada com as perdas que sofreu, mas era e ainda é uma mulher forte demais...

– Você sabe onde...? – demandou apressada.

– Onde encontrá-la? – ele agora sorriu, percebendo a ansiedade de Bella em saber que tem uma avó viva. – Sim! Eu sei onde encontrá-la, e você também! – Bella arfou, Carlisle completou sua história. – Quando ela chegou aqui e descobriu que eu a havia entregado a outro casal, ficou muito magoada... Furiosa, na verdade! – ele sorriu tristemente. – Mas percebendo que eu estava quase louco de saudades, de dor e culpa; e compreendendo que nada poderia desfazer o que eu havia feito, conseguiu uma vaga de governanta na casa de um casal, com a principal tarefa de cuidar da pequena bebê que eles apresentavam a todos como sua legítima filha, após longa viagem à Europa. Seu nome é Siobhan Platt...

Com o queixo caído, Bella cobriu a boca com a mão trêmula e soluçou alto, sem saber se chorava, ria ou gritava. _Siobhan? A sua querida Siobhan?..._

Carlisle viu o turbilhão de emoções que lhe atravessou o rosto adorado e completou:

– Siobhan era a minha garantia de que apesar de toda a arrogância que os Swan te ensinavam, algo de Esme seria plantado e cultivado aí dentro de você. Agora está florescendo e eu posso ver isso nitidamente.

– _Oh meu deus!..._ – ela finalmente suspirou. – _Siobhan é minha avó?_ – o tom subiu, mas Bella pôde sentir um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto.

– E guardar este segredo tem sido muito difícil pra ela...

– Os Swans sabem?

– No começo não. Mas acabaram descobrindo com o tempo. Renée tentou demiti-la, mas eu intervi e não permiti. – a mão esquerda de Carlisle finalmente ganhou vida própria e ousou tocar o rosto tão próximo de sua filha, ao completar. – Você estava prestes a fazer dez anos, então. Eu já estava muito arrependido por ter aberto mão de você, mas Siobhan ao menos me ligava todas as noites para me relatar seu dia. Quando você foi para o internato foi uma época difícil, mas por fim consegui uma espiã dentro da escola, que me trazia notícias.

– Quem? – olhos castanhos arregalados.

– Shelly Cope, a bibliotecária! – ele sorriu um tanto nostálgico, seguido por uma risada divertida ao completar. – É bem verdade que ela achava que eu era um doido pedófilo; mas acabava me passando as informações por dinheiro!... Depois, eu assumiria a direção da sinfônica e a veria crescer em meio a música que sua mãe tanto amava... – arrematou saudoso.

Foi neste exato momento que eles foram supreendidos com a porta do camarim, escancarada sem qualquer aviso prévio:

– _O QUE ESTA HAVENDO AQUI?_ – o intruso era Charlie Swan. – _Você não fez nada do que pudesse se arrepender, fez Carlisle?_ – rosnou em tom agourento de ameaça.

Olhos alucinados de raiva e ciúmes, por Carlisle estar tocando Bella de forma tão íntima e paternal. Entretanto, nada precisava ser dito. Carlisle tinha uma máscara de serenidade em seu semblante, que Charlie jamais viu antes. E o pior. Bella sorria com o rosto banhado em lágrimas de júbilo.

Charlie interpretou aquilo como a tocante cena pela qual temeu sua vida inteira. No fundo, ele sempre esperaria que Bella perdoasse Carlisle quando soubesse de tudo e, ingrata, o esquecesse totalmente. No fundo, ele sempre soube que tipo de pai tinha sido para a filha que a única mulher que ele amou, gerou de outro homem. Era posse e ciúmes de Bella, misturado ao rancor profundo também por Bella. Um sentimento inominável que o levaria a cometer loucuras...

Aterrorizado, Charlie recuou. Olhos vidrados com ódio de Carlisle, e deixou aquele camarim enlouquecido, pronto para cometer a primeira insensatez que lhe atravessasse a cabeça.

Vendo exatamente este risco, Carlisle pediu licença à Bella e tratou de seguir Swan.

Bella, no entanto, estava muito distraída para testemunhar todos estes detalhes. Ela estava distraída fitando um vulto feminino que hesitava na porta do seu camarim, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Siobhan enxergou a emoção no rosto da menina que viu crescer, e da forma como Charlie e Carlisle saíram dali, tudo aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

– Entre... _VOVÓ_!

Sem poder acreditar no que ouviu, Siobhan arrojou-se para os braços que esperavam por ela abertos, arfando um _"__Oh meu deus__"_. Bella a envolveu carinhosamente e lhe beijou a fronte vincada pelo tempo e pela emoção, e o alto dos cabelos de neve repetidas vezes.

Ali, naquele abraço, Siobhan permitiu-se chorar sem culpa pela primeira vez. Aquele abraço fazia valer a pena tudo o que ela fizera por Bella.

Principalmente aquilo do qual ela mais se envergonhava...

Foi Shannon quem as interrompeu desta vez, e Siobhan ficou ali assistindo Bella ficar linda para sua estreia. Quando a profissional saiu, Edward entrou sem bater no camarim, acompanhado por um casal de meia idade:

– Edward! – exclamou ela, radiante. – Você não vai acreditar! Siobhan é minha... – ela, porém, se interrompeu ao notar os acompanhantes de seu _quase_-noivo.

O homem usava um terno cinza escuro e era tão alto quando Edward, com quem compartilhava alguns traços no rosto claro e simpático; embora os cabelos oscilassem entre o preto e o prata. A linda mulher tinha os cabelos do exato tom acobreado de Edward e os mesmos penetrantes olhos verdes esmeraldinos; seu belo rosto, apesar de algumas ruginhas discretas nos cantos dos olhos, ainda guardava a beleza madura de alguns anos atrás. Ela estava discretamente maquiada e sorria docemente para Bella.

Sem se impedir de devolver-lhe o sorriso, Bella ofereceu a mão para os devidos cumprimentos, enquanto Edward esclarecia:

– _Baby_, estes são os meus pais, Edward Sênior e Elizabeth Cullen. Eles vieram de Rochester especialmente para o show e também para conhecer minha futura esposa! – ele sorria amplamente, sem conter o júbilo por ter seus pais e Bella no mesmo recinto.

– Oh meu deus, Edward! – ela arfou emocionada. – Você sequer me avisou que eles viriam!... – e virando-se apresentou. – Esta é minha avó, Siobhan Platt. – a cabeça de Edward tombou um pouco para o lado com aquela revelação, mas ele não pediu mais explicações, pelo sobrenome pôde imaginar o que estaria fazendo os olhos castanhos dela brilharem tanto naquela noite.

Todos se cumprimentaram e com Bella pronta, o pequeno grupo deixou o camarim e ganhou o apinhado labirinto de corredores do backstage do _Fisher Hall_.

Haviam muitos músicos da orquestra, produtores da CBS e algumas celebridades indo e vindo por ali, até que uma voz familiar e alterada chamou por:

– _EDWARD!..._ – gritou Emmett se acotovelando às pessoas, tentando se aproximar deles. – _EDWARD!..._

Eles pararam aguardando por ele, que chegou reclamando afobado:

– Essas drogas de celulares não estão com sinal aqui dentro, cara. Estou tentando falar com você há quase meia hora. A Beyoncé já está no prédio. Acabei de deixá-la no camarim principal.

– E o Letterman*, já chegou? – instou Edward, preocupado.

– Já. Ele está ao lado do palco, com sua assistente. Vou para a sala de direção e preciso de você próximo ao palco. – avisou Emmett já passando por eles e seguindo em direção contrária. – Só que precisamos de uma forma melhor de nos comunicarmos.

– Nossos rádios comunicadores estão no meu carro, Emm. Vou até a garagem rapidinho e os pego. Mando que alguém entregue pra você lá na direção.

– _Okay! Estarei esperando!_ – Emm já gritava do fim do corredor, antes de sumir em direção à sala onde a emissora instalou toda a ilha de mixagem que dirigiria o show, ao vivo.

Eles despediram-se do casal Cullen e de Siobhan, que seguiram para a plateia do anfiteatro, a fim de buscarem seus lugares. Uma vez sozinhos, Edward a envolveu pela cintura e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido:

– Você está maravilhosa, Bella! E este cabelos semi-presos só podem ser pra zombar da minha sanidade...! – ela riu e rebateu buscando o ouvido dele.

– Por enquanto, ainda sou Bella, mas não sei quando a outra vai resolver aparecer, pedi que a Shannon fizesse este rabo de cavalo saindo de um pequeno coque pois teria algo meu e dela. Estou apostando no som da voz da Beyoncé para sua chegada!

– Não se preocupe. Estarei bem perto de você. Não vou para a sala de direção, fico ao lado do palco, de olho em você...

– Fique de olho no Letterman também. Não gosto dele... – o tom dela soou infantil e Edward riu alto.

– Você já sabia que ele seria o apresentador! Lembre-se que em determinado momento ele vai te entrevistar... – ela revirou os olhos e rebateu azeda.

– Se ele fizer qualquer piadinha mordaz que não me agrade, vou responder à altura...

– Não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso! – brincou Edward.

Bella o olhou deslumbrada. Edward parecia radiante, como uma criança prestes a realizar um antigo sonho. Ela suspirou assentindo e o apertou um pouco em seus braços, por um segundo. Em seguida, eles se despediram. Bella seguiu na direção das coxias, à procura de Jacob, e Edward iria ao estacionamento interno do _Fisher Hall_, buscar os rádios comunicadores em seu Volvo.

Renée Swan, por sua vez, não posou tanto quanto gostaria no tapete vermelho... Ninguém notaria isso, mas apesar de seu longo Prada nude, seu sorriso estava tenso, fugaz... Ela passou pelo _red carpet_ mais cedo do que as _Estrelas_ da noite, e apressadamente, a fim de adentrar o anfiteatro majestoso do _Fisher Hall_ disposta a fazer ali sua cena principal. Seus grandes olhos castanhos buscavam furiosamente pela conhecida silhueta de seu marido, mas ela não foi capaz de encontrar Charlie em lugar algum ali.

Seguiu em direção ao backstage, sem reparar no olhar amedrontado de sua governanta, que já havia tomado assento perto dos pais de Edward, mas levantou pedindo licença para ir ao toallette, nervosamente.

Nas coxias, seguida por uma incógnita Siobhan, Renée se escondeu quando encontrou quem estava procurando. No entanto, a jovem não estava sozinha, e curiosamente ela ouviu o pequeno confronto que ela travava com sua interlocutora:

– Você sabe que nós precisamos conversar... – disse Bella segurando a pequena Alice pelo braço fino, firmemente.

Leah Clearwater, que vinha ao lado de Alice dos camarins, notou o clima subitamente tenso entre regente e harpista e desculpou-se:

– Com licença, vou ver se Jake precisa de alguma ajuda com a afinação dos instrumentos... – e saiu constrangida e ignorada, pelas duas que trocavam olhares duros e magoados.

O vai-e-vem de pessoas era intenso, mas todos estavam alheios a elas, com exceção das duas mulheres escondidas. Renée às vigiava e Siobhan vigiava Renée.

– Não temos nada para conversar, Bella...

– Temos sim. Você sabe muito bem que não era eu anteontem com o Jasper no consultório... – é claro que Edward a havia colocado a par de tudo o que Sasha Fierce havia aprontado.

– Não me importa qual das duas era. Eu não quero saber. Vou tocar com a Filarmônica nessa noite e depois entregar minha carta de demissão, que era o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo...

– É claro que importa! – Bella empertigou-se ofendida. – Eu jamais faria aquilo contigo!

– E por quê não? – rebateu Alice, pesadamente irônica. – Eu também não transava com seu noivo? Você também não nos pegou na cama?

Bella meneava a cabeça estarrecida, Alice continuava magoada:

– Você apenas me devolveu na mesma moeda. É justo! Estamos quites agora. – concluiu cínica e entredentes, puxando seu braço com toda a força que pôde do aperto da mão de sua regente.

Bella suspirou entristecida e Alice – tal como outros músicas já estavam fazendo – foi tomar seu lugar no palco escurecido; pois a orquestra introduziria o show tocando, no abrir das cortinas vermelhas.

_**.**_

_**Garagem do Avery Fisher Hall**_

_**.**_

– Muito bem, você entendeu tudo, então?... – quis confirmar Aro, tão logo tenha desligado o motor de seu carro no canto mais obscuro da garagem.

– Entendi. Vou entrar e me misturar ao público à procura dela... É muito provável que ela tenha trazido minha arma pra cá. Recupero a arma e te aviso pelo celular. Depois venho diretamente para o carro. – recapitulou Alec.

– Exatamente. Não poderemos dar um flagrante nela, pois isso acabaria nos complicando. – ele sabia que aquilo era errado, pois significava que uma potencial assassina permaneceria à solta; mas sua carreira e a liberdade de seu irmão eram mais importantes. E após um suspiro frio, ele ordenou. – Agora vá. Vai você na frente. Espero dez minutos aqui e subo em seguida. Vou me misturar no backstage.

Alec usava um smoking, Aro não.

O primeiro assentiu e saiu batendo a porta do carona do carro, e caminhando tranquilamente até o elevador, deu boa noite à Edward quando este desembarcou do mesmo e caminhou em direção ao seu Volvo, parado do outro lado do estacionamento.

À alguns passos de seu carro, Edward destravou o alarme e sentando-se no banco do motorista, acendeu as luzes internas, a fim de procurar o que havia ido buscar para Emmett.

– Muito bem... Onde mesmo que guardei aquelas porcarias...? – balbuciou para si mesmo, checando cada compartimento de seu painel e nada.

No entanto, no instante em que ele abriu um compartimento secreto embaixo do porta-luvas, um reluzente objeto negro fez-lhe os olhos verdes saltarem das órbitas de choque.

– _Putaquepariu!..._ – sibilou agudamente; rosto franzido.

Era a pistola do policial James Gigandet, que Sasha Fierce havia escondido e se recusava a dizer onde.

– É claro...! – balbuciou trêmulo. – Era com o meu carro que ela estava naquela madrugada... Como não pensei nisso antes?... – repreendeu-se, levando a mão direita aos cabelos, que ficariam ainda mais revoltosos com o afago violento e insconsciente de puro desespero.

Ainda falando sozinho, ele obrigou-se:

– Okay, Edward... Mantenha a calma. – ele tentava respirar profundamente. – Encontre o que veio buscar... Sangue frio. – ordenou-se.

Abriu o último compartimento sob o câmbio automático do carro e encontrou os rádios comunicadores. Depois, relembrando de sua conversa com Bella na suíte dos Swans, e a desconfiança de que o assassino voltaria a atacar naquela noite; ele guardou a pistola no cós de sua calça marrom, presa pelo cinto, e desembarcou do carro, levando nas mãos trêmulas os aparelhos que fora buscar.

Se Bella estivesse em perigo, aquela pistola poderia ser útil...

Travou o alarme do carro e caminhou na direção do elevador, assim como fazia um outro homem de meia-idade, embora muito conservado e bem cuidado, que aparentemente subiria com ele. Transtornado, Edward nem pensaria sobre aquele seu acompanhante de elevador. Em quem poderia ser, se tinha crachá de acesso ao backstage ou não...?

Eles, de fato, não se conheciam e sem sequer imaginar Edward subiu na companhia de um policial – tecnicamente – corrompido pelas trapalhadas de seu irmão; que por sua vez, também não imaginava que dividia o elevador com um homem inocente, mas armado...

_**.**_

_**No Red Carpet**_

_**.**_

Os _flashes_ eram furiosos sobre a estrela do novo seriado de Liam Brennan, quando ele próprio chegou acompanhado por uma modelo da _Victoria Secret's_. Eles aguardaram alguns minutos e todos os flashes voltaram-se agora para o casal. Kate Perry, as duas Kellys – a Rowland e a Clarkson, Alicia Key, Jay-Z, Jennifer Lopez e uma constelação de atores e atrizes de Hollywood, vários rappers famosos...

Entretanto, havia também os convidados vips anônimos: a Dra. Tanya Denali e seu acompanhante, o Dr. Lucca Faccinelli; a Dra. Rosalie Hale, que chegou com os amigos, pois Emm estava muito atarefado na produção do show; o casal James e Victória Gigandet, que embora ninguém soubesse disso, receberam dois convites especiais num envelope remetido por Sasha Fierce. E, finalmente, o Dr. Jasper Withlock, que já havia recebido um convite especial da garota com quem vinha saindo, e a quem ele haveria de implorar o perdão, Alice Brandon.

Enquanto os famosos concediam pequenas entrevistas à outras emissoras de TV e à própria CBS, quatro convidados mais do que especiais misturavam-se aos anônimos usando smokings e vestido longo...

Tratava-se dos detetives Jane Fanning, de braços dados com Caius Bower, e Marcus Heyerdahl, além do promotor Nathan Callaghan, que se misturavam aos convidados do show.

– Foi uma péssima ideia entrarmos por aqui... – sibilou Jane para Caius, apesar do sorriso sardônico para os _flashes_.

– Relaxa, logo entramos e vamos nos misturar... – ele também contra-argumentou sorrindo.

Uma vez dentro do teatro, eles se separaram. Bower, Fanning e Heyerdahl seguiram para o backstage. O promotor permaneceu circulando pela plateia e camarotes. Mas, a verdade, é que eles não sabiam muito bem a que procurar...

Uma hora após todo o brilhantismo da festa desfilar por ali, o tapete vermelho tornou-se vazio... Todos já estavam dentro do grande anfiteatro.

Era chegada a hora do memorável show começar...

.

.

.

O vozerio de conversas paralelas calou subitamente ao apagar das luzes; a orquestra a postos no fundo do palco tocava um pequeno pout-pourri instrumental do que viria no show, só que sem regência, e que marcava a entrada do mestre de cerimônia da noite, David Letterman, tão logo o veludo escarlate das cortinas estivesse todo restrito aos cantos do grande palco.

Ele usava um smoking e caminhava sorrindo na direção da plateia que aplaudia extasiada com o jogo de luzes alucinante.

Letterman parou diante do microfone deixado no centro do palco, à frente do púlpito vazio do regente, e esperou que o pout-pourri e os aplausos que o seguiram terminassem.

– O microfone principal está ligado? – quis confirmar a voz do diretor, sentado diante da ilha de mixagem, acompanhando tudo aquilo por um dos vários monitores a sua frente.

Atrás dele estavam de pé – e tensos – Emmett e Ben Cheney.

– Sim. – um dos assistentes respondeu.

– Reduzir a luz da orquestra em 3, 2, 1... – comandou o diretor. Os aplausos reduziram. – Aumente o canhão de luz sobre o Letterman.

No palco estes efeitos eram vistos pela plateia, alheia às pessoas trabalhando em tudo aquilo no backstage.

Emm sibilou no chiado do rádio comunicador:

– Edward... A Bella está pronta para ser chamada? Câmbio.

– _Sim, Emm. Ela está aqui ao meu lado. Câmbio._

Os aplausos cessaram e David Letterman cumprimentou:

– Boa noite a todos!... – ele fez algumas piadas consigo mesmo e a diferença daquele show para o seu próprio talk-show tradicionalmente exibido pela CBS.

A plateia respondia com gargalhadas estridentes. Suas piadas foram direcionadas para os músicos da banda que toca ao vivo em seu programa, menosprezando-os frente a imponência da orquestra que estava agora disposta às suas costas.

–... Mas estamos todos tão elegantes assim porque esta é uma noite especial! Viemos aqui para celebrar a beleza de uma mulher cuja voz está em cada casa norte-americana neste verão... – bajulou; mas foi interrompido por nova rodada de aplausos, que já adivinhavam a quem ele estaria se referindo. Ele pausou, aguardando. – E antes de chamá-la, é preciso trazer ao palco a regente de toda esta beleza aqui atrás de mim... _A regente da Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova York..._ – os aplausos começaram antes, seu tom triplicou. – _ISABEEELLAAA SWAAANN..._

Bella caminhou na direção de Lettermam sorrindo brilhantemente, e chocando a muitos – que ainda não a conheciam, simplesmente porque não acompanham eventos de música clássica – com sua juventude, beleza e produção. Ela estava linda... E embora, ninguém pudesse supor ou observar Edward fazia cara de idiota, olhando-a pelo monitor auxiliar, nos bastidores bem ao lado do palco.

Entretanto, dos principais homens vivos de sua vida, somente Edward a acompanhava caminhar vitoriosa e enfrentar as perguntas ferinas do Lettermam; uma vez que um velado confronto se desenrolava em uma das desérticas coxias...

– _Qual é o seu problema Charlie?_ – cobrou Carlisle num rosnado, segurando violentamente o ex-regente pelo braço.

– Agora? Meu problema deixou de ser você... _Seu traidor desgraçado... Como você pôde...?_ _NÓS TINHAMOS UM ACORDO!_ – gritou o final, visivelmente alterado.

– _Exato! Tínhamos. Mas VOCÊ foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo! Trabalhando para transformar Bella num clone do seu temperamento arrogante, egoísta e fútil. Não foi isso que nós combinamos!_ – acusou Masen.

Charlie desvencilhou-se do aperto de Carlisle empurrando-o grosseiramente e rebateu :

– _SEU HIPÓCRITA! NÃO ME VENHA COM ESTE DISCURSO DE PAI EXTREMADO. VOCÊ SÓ QUER CHEGAR AO CONSELHO DA FILARMÔNICA... E SER O PAI DA PODEROSA REGENTE AGORA, O AJUDARIA MUITO!_ – acusou aos berros.

Carlisle estarrecido, apenas meneava a cabeça; mas dando-lhe as costas, Charlie começou a marchar na direção do palco. Ele estava visivelmente desfigurado. Insandecido.

– _Volte aqui, Charlie!_ – gritou o diretor musical. – _O show já começou. O que você pretende..._

Ele, porém, se interrompeu surpreendido por Swan, que alguns passos a sua frente, virou-se, apontando um revólver em sua direção. Braço direito esticado seguramente. Carlisle ofegou e lutou para modular seu tom de voz em persuasão:

– Acalme-se, Charlie... Você não quer fazer nenhuma besteira com isso...

Com olhos alucinados, Charlie Swan sibilou de queixo travado e cantos da boca espumantes:

– Não se preocupe, idiota. Não vou gastar munição com você. Você sequer vale uma bala destas... Como eu disse, você deixou de ser meu problema... Quando contou tudo a ela...

Assustado Carlisle foi incapaz de contar que Bella até já sabia daquele segredo estúpido... Charlie Swan continuou:

– Vou impedi-la de tornar tudo isso público e acabar com minha reputação e bom nome...

– Impedir...? – entretanto Carlisle não teria tempo de assimilar a terrível resposta; pois Charlie avançou em sua direção e desferiu-lhe um potente golpe na cabeça usando o revólver.

Carlisle Masen franziu o rosto levando a mão ao corte profundo que imediatamente jorrou sangue e desfaleceu no chão daquela coxia por onde não passaria ninguém tão cedo, uma vez que todos os músicos estavam no palco. Charlie completou apático:

– Já que não pode ser minha filha, não será sua também... Assim como a mãe dela...

Charlie Swan voltou-se friamente na direção do palco e continuou sua marcha, atrás de Bella. Ninguém o impediria afinal...

À esta altura, Beyoncé – sob uma onda de aplausos frenéticos – já havia sido convidada ao palco e cantava a primeira música do _set list_ elaborado por Bella: _Broken-Hearted Girl_. Ela usava o vestido dourado e longo de lantejoulas que fazia parte do figurino dos shows da turnê _"__I Am...__"_ e mais duas mudanças de roupa estavam previstas, em pequenos intervalos.

Até a metade da canção, Bella regia a orquestra com segurança, seus arranjos eram pefeitos e o público respondia acompanhando a estrela ao palco. Entretanto, na segunda metade da música que marcou a explosão de sua dupla personalidade, Bella sentiu-se zonza. Pernas bambas e respiração ofegante. Ela estava dividindo o palco com a Beyoncé e, inclusive as _Mamas_ faziam suas participações nos _backvocals_, como de costume.

Sem parar de reger, ou perder os sentidos, ela sentiu que sua simbólica moeda dourada subiu rodopiando ao alto e Sasha Fierce assumiu a regência gesticulando frenética e indolente.

Na ilha de mixagem, Emmett quase já pensava em respirar aliviado... Quase. Se ele foi capaz de ver a alteração nos movimentos da regente, Edward também teria visto, estando tão próximo ao palco. Imediatamente, ele se falaram pelo rádio comunicador:

– Edward, você viu isso? Câmbio.

– _Sim. Não é mais Bella que está regendo. É a Fierce. Câmbio._

Ouvindo aquilo, Ben fitou Emmett significativamente. O diretor só fazia cuidar do jogo de luz, e da clareza e fluidez do som. Entretanto, tudo estava perfeito!... A Fierce poderia ser um tanto mais exótica e excêntrica regendo a sinfônica – o que influenciava deliciosamente na melodia da música – mas ela estava sob controle.

Enquanto isso, no _backstage_, Charlie Swan não era o único em surto psicótico. Sua esposa, Renée Swan, não estava em melhor estado. Sem ter encontrado o que fora buscar no cofre de sua biblioteca, Renée achou uma barra de ferro muito utilizada pelo zelador do _Fisher Hall_ nos reparos e manutenção do célebre anfiteatro. Ela agarrou a barra em punhos e disparou na direção do palco. Contudo, o show começou sem que ela pudesse cumprir seu insensato intento, e quem ela queria agredir com a arma improvisada em sua mão, de repente, já estava sob os holofotes.

O casal se escondia nos bastidores, em lados opostos do palco, aguardando a hora certa para agir...

O show seguia arrebatando a todos os espectadores. A diva, ainda seguindo o _set list_ proposto pela regente e arranjadora do show, emendou genialmente a primeira canção a _Irreplaceable_ e, ao final desta, trocou cumprimentos e algumas palavras com o Lettermam.

Beyoncé irradiava beleza, simpatia e carisma; como sempre...

– ... Esta é uma noite muito especial também para mim... – ela concluiu sua resposta ao apresentador sorrindo lindamente ao falar. – Ter este teatro, tão histórico, lotado com as minhas canções é algo de que não se pode esquecer facilmente! – gracejou.

David Lettermam rebateu, tentando travar alguma interação entre estrela pop e regente clássica ao palco:

– Nossa regente, apesar de tão jovem, já é uma estrela deste palco! Vocês já se conhecem?

– Oh não! É minha primeira vez com a Filarmônica de New York! – esclareceu Beyoncé.

E diringindo-se à Bella, Lettermam acrescentou:

– Como foi seu trabalho no repertório da Beyoncé, Isabella?

A resposta foi ácida e categórica:

– Não sou a Isabella. Sou Sasha Fierce.

Todos gargalharam. Da plateia até a ilha de mixagem, onde somente Emmett gemeu escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Edward, sem saber, fez o mesmo gesto ao lado do palco.

Na plateia, alguns convidados vips remexeram-se inquietos em suas poltronas. Lettermam gargalhou e seu rosto ganhou um ar matreiro, quando ele respondeu:

– Eu aqui tentando conversar seriamente e vocês...! Bom, já que é assim...

Ele, contudo, foi interrompido pela própria Beyoncé, que tentando entrar na suposta brincadeira, rebateu a regente com uma simpática e forjada _bitchface_:

– Nada disso, _amiga_! Eu sou Sasha Fierce...!

A plateia guinchou e gargalhou.

A regente desceu lentamente do púlpito e encarando a estrela pop frente a frente – olhando para cima, na verdade, devido aos centímetros de diferença na altura –; cuspiu insolente e abusada:

– _EU..._ Sou Sasha Fierce. – apontando o polegar para si mesma. Enfática, séria. Muito diferente da disposição brincalhona da Bey. A plateia uivou.

– Muita bem, garotas. Não briguem por causa de um nome... Toleramos duas _Sashas Fierce_ aqui! – apaziguou o Lettermam, sem entender muito o que estava havendo. O diretor não o avisou que elas fariam um esquete teatral.

Beyoncé riu interagindo com o público, ainda achando que se tratava de uma brincadeira da maestrina, que por sua vez, retornou para o alto do púlpito.

Na ilha de mixagem, o diretor do show ordenou no microfone, que somente Lettermam escutaria no ponto eletrônico em seu ouvido:

– Introduza a próxima, David. É _If I Were a Boy_.

No palco, o apresentador reagiu, ainda aproveitando as risadas de todos com o que havia acontecido, e anunciou:

– Que tal as duas Sashas nos presentearem com mais uma música? Que tal _If I Were a Boy!_

O público reagiu com palmas e gritos histéricos.

Fez-se um segundo de expectativo silêncio, com os braços da maestrina suspensos ao alto. Quando eles abaixaram, a sonoridade que se espalhou arrepiou os pêlos dos desavisados. Ouviram-se alguns uivos de comoção da plateia; Victória apertou a mão de seu marido, e no palco, Beyoncé começou a cantar no tom proposto por Bella para esta versão inédita.

Charlie Swan permanecia escondido nos bastidores; no entanto, seus rastros de loucura começariam a ser encontrados no corredor deserto onde Carlisle jazia desmaiado. Foram dois dos detetives da Divisão de Homicídios que encontraram o diretor musical da Filarmônica caído ali.

– Mr. Masen... – ele ouviu a voz feminina distorcida e equalizada chamando por ele, mas não pôde responder.

– Tem muito sangue... Ele está respirando? – alguém lhe apertou o pulso direito. – Mr. Masen... Quem fez isso?

Lutou heroicamente contra o torpor da escuridão, que avançava e sibilou:

– Por ali...

– O quê, Mr. Masen?

– Por ali... Ele foi... por ali...

– Por onde? Ele quem?

– Charlie... Para o palco... Bella... Ele quer feri-la... Não deixem... Por... Favor...

– Charlie Swan? – Caius Bower franziu o rosto.

– Só pode ser. Vai atrás dele. Vou ficar com o Masen e contatar Marcus e o Promotor. – retorquiu Jane, com a voz alterada pela adrenalina.

Bower disparou correndo em direção ao palco.

Minutos depois, o Promotor Callaghan ficou com Carlisle Masen e chamou uma ambulância. Jane acompanhou Marcus indo a procura de Caius em direção ao palco.

Foi o próprio promotor quem interceptou uma figura que tentava atravessar o corredor escondido:

– _ARO?_ – surpreso.

Aro não deveria saber da missão sigilosa deles. Eles não imaginavam que os dois irmãos estariam ali.

– Chocado, Callaghan?... Achou que poderia roubar a liderança da minha equipe e tudo ficar por isso mesmo?...

– Chocado vai ficar você quando souber de todas as provas de sua sabotagem às investigações do Caso Newton-Mallory que mandei para a Corregedoria hoje... – o tom do promotor era malicioso e atrevido. Aro cambaleou em pânico. Nathan continuou. – Eles sim, vão ficar chocados!

– Por favor, Nathan... Me deixe explicar. Meu irmão, Alec também está aqui e eu preciso ajudá-lo...

Neste instante Jane e Marcus alcançaram a lateral do palco e viram que Caius Bower havia encontrado o produtor do show – e namorado da maestrina –, Edward Cullen.

– Tem certeza de que não o viu? – ele confirmava com Edward.

– Tenho certeza, detetive. Bom, era para o maestro Swan estar na plateia, como todos os outros convidados...

Os outros dois detetives se aproximaram e Jane tratou de avisar:

– Deixamos o Promotor Callaghan com Masen. Ele vai chamar uma ambulância.

No palco, Beyoncé já cantava _Sweet Dreams_ e Edward tinha certeza que quem regia era novamente sua quase-noiva, Bella Swan. Ele podia lhe reconhecer os movimentos suaves e comedidos.

Seus olhos verdes faiscaram para os detetives e ele pediu:

– Logo haverá um intervalo para mudança de figurino da Beyoncé. Peço que não digam nada a Bella sobre isso. Ela já está instável... A troca de personalidades está acontecendo sem grandes desastres, mas não sei como ela... Ou elas! Poderiam reagir...

Os detetives entreolharam-se incrédulos. Toda essa história de dupla personalidade era demais para eles lidarem, mas respeitaram. Edward, hesitante, acrescentou:

– Tenho uma informação importante para vocês... Fui ao meu carro buscar um equipamento para o show e vejam o que acabo de encontrar num dos compartimentos do painel... – revelou, retirando de seu bolso interno uma pistola negra e brilhosa, muito conhecida dos três detetives.

– Esta é a pistola...? – Jane deixou morrer. Edward completou.

– Do policial Gigandet creio eu. – a serenidade no tom de Edward denunciava sua inocência. – Faz sentido... Era com o meu carro que a Fierce estava naquela noite.

– Eu fico com isto, Mr. Cullen. – instou Bower, com autoridade, recolhendo a pistola das mãos de Edward, que respirou aliviado.

Jane e Marcus já inspecionavam tudo, a procura de Charlie Swan, sem imaginar que do outro lado do palco Renée Swan também recuperaria a arma que esteve procurando...

– Largue isso, Renée... Não vou deixar que você machuque mais ninguém... – ameaçou Siobhan, com a pistola presa pelas duas mãos trêmulas.

Renée, que estava escondida, com a costas coladas num canto obscuro e pouco movimentado do _backstage_, chocou-se com a ousadia de sua governanta e cantarolou, cínicamente:

– Ora, ora... Veja só quem roubou o meu brinquedinho!... _Não sabia que você era uma ladra arrombadora de cofres, sua velha imbecil._ – o tom subiu, revelando todo seu descontrole.

No palco _Sweet Dreams_ chegava ao seu ponto alto, servindo de improvável fundo musical para o lento e estudado movimento de Renée se aproximando de Siobhan, segurando a barra de ferro como um rebatedor de baseball.

Apesar de empunhar a pistola, a velha governanta não era uma assassina e qualquer observador externo poderia ver isso. Renée avançava felinamente e ela recuava trêmula.

– Vai fazer o quê, Siobhan? Hã?... Vai atirar em mim? Então, atira... Porque, caso contrário...

Entretanto, no justo momento em que ela daria o bote e golpearia a pistola das mãos da matrona, uma mão firme e masculina parou o movimento da barra de ferro com vigor.

Era o acerto de contas de Alec Bright.

Renée virou o rosto, surpresa e deparou-se com o rosto lívido e tenso que a encarava.

– O que você está fazendo, idiota?...

– Acho que essa pistola me pertence...

– Eu só peguei emprestada, meu querido... Ando sentindo sua falta... – tentou disfarçar, ciente do seu domínio sobre o ex-amante.

Alec titubeou, mas manteve-se firme:

– Não me venha com essa agora, Renée... Você só me usou. Quando conseguiu o que queria, começou a me evitar.

Siobhan tremia próxima demais do improvável casal que discutia a relação. Alec sentenciou:

– Vim buscar minha arma, pra que você não termine de ferrar com minha vida. Sei como você andou usando-a...

Sem que ambos largassem a barra de ferro, Renée se aproximou dele sugestivamente e sibilou provocante:

– Seja razoável, Alec querido... Quem sabe mais tarde nós dois não podemos nos encontrar mais... intimamente. – Alec distraiu-se com aquele tentador convite; Renée ainda o afetava. Ele refletiu se não poderia dissuadi-la a deixar o prédio com ele. Sua mão liberou o aperto à barra de ferro inconscientemente, quando...

– _NÃÃÃOOO!_ – guinchou ela estridente, golpeando violentamente a cabeça de Alec e o deixando desacordado caído num canto.

O movimento dos dois resvalou em Siobhan, que desequilibrada e idosa, caiu sentada soltando a pistola, que rolou até a beirada do palco. Renée correu agilmente e recuperou a arma, que deveria ter sido levada pra lá por ela mesma desde o início.

A essa altura, Beyoncé terminava a música e aquela primeira parte do show com uma nota surpreendentemente sustentada em tom elevado e perfeito, arrancando palmas extasiadas da plateia, que sequer imaginava o que aquele show vivia em seus bastidores.

A estrela, já no ponto mais alto e distante do palco, sumiu no jogo de luz e retornou em segurança ao seu camarim, seguida por um séquito de produtores e seguranças; que também não sabiam o que estava havendo. Era apenas praxe...

A orquestra retumbou enlevada e regida pelo movimento vigoroso da regente, e as cortinas fecharam-se após David Lettermam chamar os comerciais.

Um burburinho intenso logo tomou conta do palco e do backstage. Bella caminhou na direção de Edward, já reconhecendo as pessoas ao seu lado. Alguns músicos se levantaram para se alongar, dentre eles a pequena harpista.

Dolorida pelo tombo, Siobhan caminhou nervosamente na direção do casal, atravessando todo o palco, e implorou:

– Bella, minha querida, você precisa deixar o prédio imediatamente... Ela ficou completamente louca e é capaz de tudo...

Edward, porém, a impediu de continuar, tentando proteger Bella:

– Siobhan, não é hora pra isso...

– Mas ela está em...

Edward envolveu a cintura de Bella e a conduziu ao seu camarim.

– Do que ela está falando, Edward?

– Eu não sei, meu amor...

– Por que os detetives da Homicídios estão todos aqui?

– Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. – e tentando distrai-la. – À propósito, vocês estiveram magníficas!

– _Você notou as trocas?_

– Com muita clareza!

Edward riu e voltando-se para trás tenso, e confiante na polícia, verificou que os detetives já ouviam o que Siobhan teria a contar e dispersavam-se à procura do que quer que colocasse a vida de Bella em perigo. De qualquer forma, ele não arriscaria... Ela parecia segura no palco, e se Charlie não fosse encontrado até o final da segunda parte do show, ele apressaria as coisas e cancelaria o segundo intervalo.

É claro que ele jamais a colocaria em risco...

Bella bebeu água e usou o banheiro. Retocou a maquiagem e retornou ao palco. Desta vez, as cortinas já seriam abertas com ela regendo a introdução de _Ego_, para a entrada do Kenye West primeiro e, depois, da Beyoncé; sem que o apresentador anunciasse. Ela usava um body preto de lantejoulas muito brilhosas, com uma ombreira estilisada e uma cauda de organza também negra. Os cabelos sempre esvoaçantes e soltos em ondas douradas.

Este era o bloco dos convidados. Kenye West em _Ego_, Andrea Bocelli veio da Itália especialmente para acompanhá-la em _Satellites_, Jay-Z substituiria o Sean Paul em _Baby Boy_, e J-Lo em _Freakum Dress_.

Este bloco passaria absurdamente rápido. David Lettermam entrevistou cada convidado no palco, com a Beyoncé participando e brilhando como a grande diva daquela noite. Ele indagou da regente sobre os arranjos para as músicas, e por sorte foi a própria Bella quem o respondeu. Isto porque, a pergunta foi feita entre _Satellites_ e _Baby Boy_, ou seja, antes que a Fierce assume para reger a terceira canção assim como havia regido _Ego_. Bella, no entanto, retornaria em _Freakum Dress_.

Contudo, o público não percebia a alternância das personalidades da mesma regente.

Os detetives não conseguiram encontrar nenhum dos dois suspeitos, que pareciam conhecer muito bem os labirintos de coxias do _Fisher Hall_, porém Edward não pôde evitar o segundo intervalo de troca de figurino.

E pior do que isso, ele aconteceu no exato momento em que os paramédicos saiam levando Carlisle e Alec Bright para as ambulâncias.

– Edward, você vai continuar tentando me esconder o que está havendo? – cobrou Bella seriamente, após certificar-se de que Carlisle já havia recebido os primeiros cuidados e ficaria bem. Siobhan o acompanhou até o hospital.

Aro Volturi também deixou o prédio acompanhando seu irmão, ainda desacordado e em estado grave, até o hospital.

– Seus falsos pais parecem ter surtado e estão ambos armados e à solta aqui no _Fisher Hall_. – ele despejou num jorro monótono e grave.

Bella primeiro arfou aturdida; em seguida sua cabeça pendeu por dois segundos. Edward chamou sob a respiração tensa:

– Bella...?

Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente e o encarou com o olhar totalmente selvagem. Edward a reconheceu de pronto:

– Ah... é você de novo...? – secamente.

– Vim resolver isso para vocês e é assim que você me recebe, Branquelo?

– Então me diga quem é o assassino? – intrometeu-se o Promotor Nathan Callaghan.

À contragosto, Sasha Fierce desviou o olhar deslumbrado do rosto próximo demais de Edward e fitando o promotor determinou:

– Vamos fazer melhor... Vamos fazê-los confessar! – ela piscou cheia de cumplicidade e Edward não deixou passar o verbo no plural.

A assistente de palco, atendendo o pedido que o diretor do programa lhe fez no fone em seu ouvido, solicitou a presença da regente e Sasha Fierce deu as costas aos dois e desfilou rebolando escandalosamente na direção do palco.

Ou seria Bella?...

O terceiro ato com seu _grand finale_ iria começar...

Na verdade, começou normalmente assim como as outras partes do show. Beyoncé entrou magnífica em seu vestido branco e longo, que lhe marcava as curvas acentuadas e possuía raios de bordado prateado que desciam em direção à cauda. Na parte posterior do pescoço havia uma armação de ferro brilhoso e prateado, como as das rainhas medievais, só que estilisada. Seu cabelos agora escava presos num coque fofinho e alto, destacando a armação metálica de rainha.

A regente permanecia atenta aos movimentos dos bastidores. Foi ao final de _Video Phone_ que os detetives localizaram algo no alto do palco...

Jane Fanning sinalizou para Bower que estava do outro lado do palco. Ele custou para compreender, mas quando olhou para cima pareceu tenso à procura da escada de acesso àquelas ferragens, que serviam de estrutura para cenários de óperas. Jane tentou encontrar uma forma de também subir para ajudar seu parceiro, mas foi impedida por Edward. A estrutura de metal não resistiria tanto peso...

O público não poderia ver, mas tratava-se de Charlie Swan mal equilibrando-se naquelas ferragens. Revólver na mão, avançando obstinadamente pelo alto, na direção do púlpito da regente.

A sinfônica emendou _Get me Bodied_ à primeira música do bloco, quando maestrina faiscou seu olhar de chocolate ao alto e reconheceu Swan quase sobre sua cabeça. Estava claro, que imaginando sua má pontaria, ele alucinado demais em seu surto, tentava chegar mais perto, a fim de atingi-la.

Tentando distraí-lo, a regente saltou do púlpito e entregando a batuta à um surpreso Jacob, tomou o violino de seus braços e tocando o instrumento juntou-se à estrela, que diante do público cantava e dançava, alheia à tudo o que estava acontecendo sobre sua cabeça.

O solo de violino funcionava como uma segunda voz, uma oitava acima do timbre de Beyoncé, que surpresa sorriu e continuou interagindo com a maestrina, em visível e genial improviso. Montina a havia prevenido do quão imprevisível a maestrina Swan poderia ser e ela amou aquilo.

De fato, o ângulo ficou muito pior para Charlie, que não pôde atirar dali. Ele desesperou-se ao ver a figura do detetive Bower aproximando-se sobre as ferragens e tentou chegar mais perto de onde sua pretensa filha estava.

A música chegou ao fim e ambas foram aplaudidas de pé por vários minutos. Humilde, Beyoncé pegou na mão da regente, e juntas agradeceram às palmas.

David Lettermam, motivado pelo estressado diretor do show em seu ouvido, foi entrevistar as duas a fim de saber o foi aquele improviso. Na ilha de mixagem o clima era instável e nervoso. Emmett não parava de chamar Edward no rádio, que por sua vez não o respondia; dividindo sua atenção entre o policial que se arrastava nas ferragens tentando agarrar Charlie Swan, e a pequena mulher com quem queria se casar, muito embora já não soubesse mais qual das duas estava no controle naquele momento.

Seria Bella ou Sasha?... Ele não sabia.

– Okay! Isso foi demais, garotas! – guinchou Lettermam animado. – E não estava programado! – denunciou ele.

A plateia uivou e aplaudiu novamente. Sasha Fierce num movimento brusco tomou o microfone das mãos do apresentador e imitando Bella Swan confessou:

– Muito bem! Está na hora de todos saberem o que está havendo aqui...

Beyoncé trocou um olhar confuso com Lettermam, que deu de ombros, mas em seguida tentou sorrir como se aquilo estivesse combinado. Edward franziu o rosto pois o oposto também era válido. Poderia perfeitamente ser Bella imitando sua segunda personalidade. Ele já não sabia mais de qual da duas se tratava ali...

Ela voltou-se para Jake e sinalizou que a orquestra começasse a tocar, falando fora do microfone, indicou a penúltima música do show. Os músicos passaram uma página de suas partituras e regidos pelo _spalla _Black, iniciaram os acordes de _Single Ladies_ – a canção que estava estourada em todas as rádios, do mundo inteiro, e que com certeza seria eleita a música daquele ano de 2009.

A Fierce continuou, fitando a Bey, durante a introdução prolongada e contagiante da música:

– Quando estive no show de abertura de sua turnê no _Garden_ há duas semanas, eu estava muito abalada pois havia sofrido dois grandes golpes. Flagrei meu falecido noivo, Michael Newton com duas mulheres na cama. A jornalista Lauren Mallory e a harpista desta orquestra – apontou naturalmente para ela. – Alice Brandon, bem ali. – a plateia arfou sincronizadamente. A regente continuou. – Além disso, descobri que eu não sou filha de quem eu pensava ser. Não sou filha de Charlie e Renée Swan... Eles vinham mentido para mim desde minha infância. Sou filha de Carlisle Masen e sua falecida esposa Esme.

Edward dividia suas atenções entre Caius Bower, quase alcançando Charlie Swan no alto escondido do palco, e Sasha Fierce discursando como Bella – ou vice-versa, ele já não sabia mais – diante de toda plateia e em rede nacional.

Emmett berrava no comunicador, Ben e o diretor do show discutiam sobre a conveniência de cortar a trasmissão para os comerciais imediatamente.

Entretanto, o celular do diretor tocou exigente e era o assistente direto do Presidente da CBS, dando ordens expressas para manter a transmissão no ar. A audiência estava explodindo todos os records para o horário e tipo de show exibido.

– Por isso, naquela primeira noite de show, eu desenvolvi um Transtorno de Dupla Personalidade. Minha outra personalidade autodenominou-se como Sasha Fierce, inspirada na personagem que _você_ encarna tão genialmente no palco. – agora foi a vez da Beyoncé arfar, percebendo que aquilo não era uma surpresa ou uma "pegadinha".

Aquilo era sério...

Lettermam também não podia articular palavra e a orquestra ainda repetia a introdução conhecida por todos. Até mesmo os dois homens nas ferragens sobre o palco pararam de se mover por alguns minutos em expectativa.

Apenas maestrina continuava:

– Quem está confessando tudo isso agora não é Bella Swan, mas sim Sasha Fierce e eu confesso que fui ao apartamento de Mike para matá-lo naquela madrugada, mas cheguei atrasada. Ele já estava morto... Eu confesso que fui à redação do _New York Times_ naquela noite, descobrir o endereço da Mallory, mas não sabia que ela estaria lá. Ouvi o disparo e vi a assassina fugindo... Vi quem era. – ela fez uma pausa arfante.

Mas quando ia fazer a declaração mais importante, Charlie Swan perdeu totalmente o pretenso equilíbrio e despencou caindo no meio do palco do show, e provocando um princípio de pânico entre a plateia, que logo enxergou que o ex-maestro estava armado. Algumas pessoas ficaram de pé, obrigando outras a se levantarem também, mas ninguém conseguiu sair dali sem saber o que aconteceria.

Agilmente ele ficou de pé segurando o revólver – comprado após sua festa de aniversário, quando encontrou a pistola escondida por Renée no cofre, a fim de se proteger da esposa, visivelmente, insandecida. E berrou totalmente desfigurado:

– _SUA MALDITA. A INFORMAÇÃO QUE SALVARIA SUA VIDA, VOCÊ REVELOU A TODOS... AGORA NÃO EU TENHO MAIS NADA MESMO A PERDER. _

Vendo que o show ainda estava no ar e no auge da presença de espírito, Beyoncé aproveitou uma nova deixa dos músicos, que não paravam de tocar, e começou a cantar a música. Voz um pouco insegura, mas corajosa. Seus produtores e seguranças quase invadiram o palco a fim de arrancá-la de lá sã e salva, mas ela os impediu. Com aquela atitude dela, as _Mamas_ mantiveram suas posições.

.

**Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) / **_**Garotas Solteiras (Coloquem uma Aliança Nisso)**_

**.**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)** / _Todas_ _as solteiras (Todas as solteiras)_

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)** / _Todas as solteiras (Todas as solteiras)_

**All** **the single ladies (All the single ladies)** / _Todas as solteiras (Todas as solteiras)_

**Now put your hands up** / _Agora levantem as mãos_

.

**Up in the club** / _Chegando na boate_

**We just broke up** / _Nós acabamos de terminar_

**I'm doing my own little thing** / _Eu estou fazendo do meu próprio jeito_

.

**Decided to dip** / _Decidi me jogar_

**But now you wanna trip** / _Mas agora você quer viajar_

**Cuz another brother noticed me** / _Porque outro cara reparou em mim_

.

A regente recuava calculadamente da ameaça de Charlie, tentando pensar em algo. O ex-maestro avançava em sua direção no mesmo ritmo de sua lenta fuga. O olhar dela faiscou num átimo vendo que ele estava quase abaixo do detetive nas ferragens.

Ela deu mais um passo para trás e Charlie espelhou este gesto. Bower se pendurou na estrutura de ferro e jogou seu corpo sobre o do ex-maestro, que no susto disparou um tiro, que perdido, foi para um canto do palco, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella/Sasha abaixou-se. Alguns músicos se desesperaram, mas como a Beyoncé cantava, a maioria deles não pararam de tocar.

Na plateia ouviram-se ofegares e gritinhos histéricos.

Os dois homens rolaram na madeira do assoalho do palco lutando, Edward não pôde impedir suas pernas de avançar alguns passos na direção da mulher que amava.

No entanto, o detetive Marcus foi mais rápido e correu para ajudar seu colega. Ambos conseguiram desarmar e imobilizar o enlouquecido Charles Swan que berrava colérico, enquanto era levado preso:

– _EU NÃO OS MATEI! EU JURO QUE NÃO OS MATEI! SÓ QUERIA IMPEDI-LA..._ – nem mesmo ele sabia de quem estava falando. – _EU SÓ QUERIA IMPEDI-LA..._

Beyoncé cantava o refrão que embalaria aquele verão norte-americano. As palmas da plateia que saudavam a ação da polícia logo se transformariam em palmas para acompanhar a corajosa estrela, que nem com um homem armado no palco, e o apresentador do show, morrendo de medo e escondido atrás dela, deixava de ser uma diva!

.

**I'm up on him** / _Eu estou na dele_

**He's up on me** / _Ele está na minha_

**Don't pay him any attention** / _Não lhe dê qualquer atenção_

**I cried my tears** / _Chorei minhas lágrimas_

**For three good years** / _Por três bons anos_

**Ya can't be mad at me** / _Você não pode ficar com raiva de mim_

.

**Cuz if you liked it** / _Porque se você gostava_

**Then you should have put a ring on it** / _Então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo_

**If you liked it** / _Se você gostava_

**Then you should have put a ring on it** / _Então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo_

.

**Don't be mad** / _Não fique bravo_

**Once you see that he want it** / _Uma vez que você vir que ele quer tudo_

**If you liked it** / _Se você gostava_

**Then you should have put a ring on it** / _Então deveria ter colocado um anel no meu dedo_

.

Foi quando uma outra figura atravessou o palco gritando agudamente na direção de uma certa harpista indefesa na primeira fila; que ela tentava matar há vários dias...

– _AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!... EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ SUA PIRANHAAA..._

Tratava-se de Renée Swan. Ela empunhava a pistola de Alec Bright, a verdadeira e comprovada armas dos dois crimes. A regente vendo que ela ia atirar na direção de Alice, voou chocando-se com o corpo em movimento de sua falsa mãe. Elas rolaram até os pés do músicos na primeira fileira de violinos, Renée perdeu a pistola que girou no chão encerado do palco a alguns metros das duas.

Desta vez, Beyoncé parou de cantar e cobriu o queixo caído com a mão trêmula. Os músicos se levantaram. Alice chorava ofegante em pânico.

Edward e a policial Fanning correram para afastá-las. Ele puxou Bella para que a detetive imobilizasse Renée e a arrastasse na direção contrária. Isso não a impediu de confessar aos berros, no auge do seu descontrole:

– _ELE ERA MEU! MIKE ERA MEU... VOCÊ NUNCA O AMOU COMO ELE MERECIA. VOCÊ NUNCA ESTEVE A ALTURA DELE! EU AS VI SAINDO DO APARTAMENTO DELE NAQUELA MANHÃ..._

A regente arfou chocada, compreendendo afinal que Renée fora realmente amante de seu ex-noivo. Compreendendo aonde ela estava naquela manhã em que ela foi até a mansão em West Village e descobriu a verdade sobre seus pais.

A assassina louca prosseguia com sua confissão:

– _E RESOLVI USAR A PISTOLA QUE ROUBEI DO IDIOTA DO BRIGHT PARA RISCAR _VOCÊ_ DO NOSSO CAMINHO... EU NÃO SABIA QUE ELE NOS TRAÍA, FILHA... ELE NÃO PODIA FAZER AQUILO COM NÓS DUAS..._ – Renée chorava e berrava incoerências, totalmente louca. – _NÃO PODIA! NÓS DEMOS TUDO ÀQUELE CANALHA..._ – e gargalhando insensata – _COMO SE EU PRECISASSE DE OUTRO MOTIVO PARA MATÁ-LO! ELE JÁ SABIA DEMAIS... SE EU NÃO TIVESSE FEITO, CHARLIE TERIA...!_

Foi o que todos precisavam ouvir. O burburinho explodiu especulativo na plateia. Estava óbvio que Renée também havia assassinado Lauren Mallory, tendo em vista que ela quase fez o mesmo com Alice, bem ali, na frente de todos.

No entanto, quando a detetive ia levando a assassina confessa de volta para os bastidores, esta a empurrou violentamente, e saltou a fim de recuperar a pistola de Alec que ainda estava caída e esquecida no chão. E voltando-se rapidamente, apontou-a na direção de Bella, disparando em seguida...

Edward, sem pensar agiu num átimo. Ele empurrou Bella tomando seu lugar, e foi baleado no ombro direito. No mesmo segundo, outro disparo se fez ouvir e era da pistola da detetive Jane Fanning que com um tiro certeiro de onde estava caída ao chão, abateu Renée Swan na cabeça.

O diretor cortou a transmissão para os comerciais. A ilha de mixagem estava em polvorosa. Emmett saiu correndo e desceu como um raio na direção do palco.

Lá, o caos estava instalado, assim como na plateia; mas tudo foi controlado pelos muitos policiais que entraram no anfiteatro imediatamente, uma vez que o Promotor Callaghan chamara reforços. Mais ambulâncias também estavam a postos e Edward logo seria levado para uma delas.

Bella o acompanhou chorando muito, desesperada.

Ele estava consciente, apesar da dor e do corre-corre a sua volta. As vozes soavam distantes e os gritos pareciam muito próximos. Tudo passava em turbilhão e ele se reconhecia deitado e imobilizado; sentia-se sendo carregado. Porém, a única voz que ele queria de fato ouvir naquele momento, se sobressaía às outras e estava tensa, chorosa. Ele lutou para pedir:

– Be-Bella... Onde... você está?... – num sussurro.

– Estou aqui, meu amor. – ela respondeu, lutando contra as lágrimas que lhe saltavam dos olhos.

Ele tremia e transpirava muito. Os paramédicos já haviam controlado a hemorragia, mas Edward deveria ser levado imediatamente ao hospital. Sua maca foi posta dentro da ambulância e Emmett deixou que Bella o acompanhasse ali. Depois, ele correu para o seu carro, a fim de escoltar a ambulância e levava seu amigo.

Edward tornou a sibilar um tanto sonolento, pois o paramédico fazia a injeção de morfina na veia recém puncionada:

– Mas... é você... mesma...? Bella?

Ela tentou sorrir e confirmou:

– Sim, Edward. Sou eu mesma... A Fierce se foi há muito tempo. Foi a mim que você salvou...

– Eu... imaginei... – ele sibilava lutando contra o torpor que percorria suas pernas. – Ela teria... deixado a Renée... matar a Alice...

Agora Bella riu entre as lágrimas.

– Bella... – ele tornou a chamar.

– Não se canse mais, Edward. Por favor, já estamos quase chegando.

– Meu amor... Pegue sua aliança... no meu bolso. – ele fazia um esforço sobre humano, lutando contra o sono.

Bella obedeceu e encontrou a caixinha de veludo no bolso interno do casaco marrom do terno dele. Edward pediu:

– Me dê aqui... – ela lhe entregou a caixinha aberta e com a mão trêmula, ele pegou o delicado solitário de diamantes.

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão direita do noivado e Edward, finalmente, deslizou o anel solitário no dedo anelar da mulher por quem ele se apaixonara. Bella fungou sorrindo e declarou pela primeira vez e enfim:

– Eu te amo, Edward Cullen!

– Pra você... me dizer isso... eu só posso... estar morrendo... mesmo!

Ela riu baixo e o viu cerrar os olhos de esmeraldas que, apesar da dor insistente e da morfina, jamais estiveram tão brilhantes...

– Descanse, amor... – sussurrou ela, beijando a boca inerte de seu noivo. – Agora tudo vai ficar bem... – e acrescentou, pausadamente, em seu ouvido.

"_Tudo vai ficar bem...__"_Uma voz longínqua em sua mente fez eco às suas palavras, tentando convencê-la.

Depois desapareceu como um espectro, um fantasma que nunca deveria ter existido...

.

**Don't treat to these things of this world** / _Não se trata das coisas deste mundo_

**I'm not that kind of girl** / _Eu não sou aquele tipo de garota_

**Your love is what I prefer** / _Seu amor é o que eu prefiro_

**What I deserve** / _O que eu mereço_

**He's a man** / _Ele é um homem_

**That makes me and takes me** / _Que me realiza e me conduz_

**And delivers me to a destiny** / _E entrega a_ _um destino_

**To infinity and beyond**/_ Para o infinito e além_

**Pull me into your arms** / _Puxando-me para seus braços_

**Say I'm not the one you own** / _Diz "Eu não sou o único que foi seu"_

**If you don't, you'll be alone** / _Se você não disser, você ficará sozinho_

**And like a ghost I'll be gone** / _E como um fantasma eu terei ido_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**N/A: Além dos antigos leitores que me abandonaram, sei que tenho novos... Pq não me deixam uma review dando um alô? Eu não mordo! ahsuahsuahs**_

_**Bom, este foi nosso penúltimo capítulo! Não foi betado, devido à correria. Perdoem quaisquer errinhos! Volto assim que possível com o último! ;)**_

_**Bjokas! *.***_


	15. O ANJO: HALO

**_. _**

**_N/A: EITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _**

**_Cheguei com o capítulo final da nossa fic! :D_**

**_Sem enrolação, aqui está o link da música:_**

**_http(**)/letras(*)terra(*)com(*)br/beyonce/1896787/#traducao_**

**_Espero que gostem e se divirtam! Boa leitura! *-*_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<br>_**

15. O ANJO – HALO

_**.**_

_**Lenox Hill Hospital**_

_**.**_

–_... Ela mesma deu a ordem para os músicos tocarem _Singles Ladies_... A introdução estava rolando, mas ela não parava de falar e eu finalmente me dei conta de que algo muito grave estava acontecendo com aquela moça...! Quando o ex-maestro caiu no palco e começou a ameaçá-la com um revólver, eu notei que as câmeras ainda estavam ligadas!..._ – narrava Beyoncé sorrindo e enfática, na tela da pequena TV plana presa à parede do quarto de hospital. – _O show seria transmitido ao vivo e ao me lembrar disso, comecei a cantar, imaginando que o diretor poderia colocar a imagem somente em meu rosto..._

– _Oh meu deus!_ – interrompeu a Oprah. – _Eu não posso acreditar que com um homem armado no palco, ameaçando outra pessoa, você teve coragem e presença de espírito para isso!..._ – elogiou. A plateia aplaudiu.

Bella reduziu o volume da TV e tratou de puxar os lençóis que cobriam o corpo do verdadeiro herói daquela noite.

Edward fora submetido a uma cirurgia de emergência na própria madrugada de domingo para segunda-feira, e que terminou muito bem sucedida. O projétil que o feriu foi retirado e ele se recuperaria sem maiores danos.

Tanya não o operou, mas chegou do _Fisher Hall_ a tempo de acompanhar o fim do procedimento e levar notícias para Bella na sala de espera. Cinco dias já haviam se passado e ele, após passar um dia e uma noite no CTI, já estava em um quarto particular se recuperando.

Bella não saía do seu lado, nem mesmo para visitar Carlisle, que havia sido levado para o _Mt Sinai_. Ela manteve contato por telefone durante todos estes dias e sabia que ele já recebera alta e estava se recuperando da lesão na cabeça em casa; Siobhan estaria cuidando dele.

Foi Alice quem, usando a chave reserva de seu apartamento – que a pequena harpista sabia muito bem onde encontrar –; tratou de levar roupas limpas para ela, bem como alguns documentos.

Assim, elas puderam conversar com calma e, realmente, se perdoar...

_**.**_

_**Flashback Mode On**_

_**.**_

_Era manhã de terça-feira e Edward havia acabado de receber alta do CTI. Seu estado melhorava rapidamente, enquanto que o dela piorava muito..._

_Bella ainda estava no hospital, após todas essas horas, usando o negro vestido_ Roberto Cavalli_. Pálida, cansada e abatida, ela chamava a atenção de funcionários, pacientes e acompanhantes. O médico responsável por Edward, Emmett, Tanya, os Cullens e até mesmo Rosalie – que foi inabitualmente civilizada com ela em sua visita a Edward no dia anterior – aconselharam-na ir descansar em casa, até que Edward estivesse no quarto e consciente, mas ela apenas não podia sair dali._

_Não após aquele homem perfeito ter levado um tiro em seu lugar..._

_Ela suspirou olhando-o respirar muito suavemente em seu sono, quando uma batida tímida na porta a assustou. Pôs-se de pé a fim de abrir, acreditando que fossem os pais dele. Mas para sua surpresa era Alice._

_Ela parecia acanhada e segurava uma maleta que Bella conhecia muito bem, quando explicou em voz baixa e hesitante:_

– _Tomei a liberdade de usar aquela chave extra sob o tapete da entrada e trazer algumas roupas para você..._

– _Oh... Obrigada, Alice. Eu não queria ter de deixá-lo... – explicou quando abriu espaço para que a harpista entrasse no quarto._

_Alice perscrutou Edward deitado e concluiu:_

– _Ele vai ficar bem muito rápido... Ele é forte! – Bella assentiu, concordando._

_Fez-se um minuto de silêncio constrangido, antes que Alice tomasse a iniciativa:_

– _Me desculpe pelo que disse antes do show começar..._

– _Está tudo bem, Alice. Se há alguém que pode compreender sua mágoa, este alguém sou eu... – rebateu Bella meneando a cabeça veementemente._

– _E, no entanto, você foi capaz de me perdoar e me oferecer sua amizade... Ao passo que eu..._

– _Vamos esquecer tudo isso, okay?... Todos somos vítimas da Fierce... – ela fez uma breve pausa e acrescentou com ênfase. – Inclusive Jasper._

– _Não sei se posso confiar nos homens novamente. – tom amargurado._

– _Vocês conversaram?_

– _Eu continuo evitando os telefonemas dele. Mas acho que não poderei fugir dessa conversa por muito tempo._

– _Todos merecem uma segunda chance, Alice..._

_Alice sorriu e aquiesceu. Ela também sabia desta verdade, a recente amizade delas era uma prova disso..._

_**.**_

_**Flashback Mode Off**_

_**.**_

Os outros heróis daquela trágica noite também não passaram incógnitos.

Os detetives da Divisão de Homicídios estiveram também em vários programas de TV e nos jornais. O escândalo estava na mídia para quem quisesse ver. Agora mesmo, era para ela estar no programa da Oprah Winfrey com a Beyoncé, mas Bella gentilmente recusou o convite, explicando que só se pronunciaria sobre aquilo quando Edward estivesse fora do hospital e também pudesse participar.

– Faltou somente uma música no show, não é...?

Bella até assustou-se com o murmúrio muito baixo de Edward.

– _Own!_ Você está acordado, meu amor... Foi a TV? Me desculpe... – espelhou o tom baixo dele, com mel e veludo na voz.

– Que horas são? – perguntou ele, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

– Dez e meia da noite.

– Acho que estou trocando o dia pela noite.

– O médico suspendeu os medicamentos que te mantinham dormindo. Ele disse que é importante que você comece a se sentar e usar o banheiro agora.

– A Beyoncé ainda está na Oprah? – ele mudou de assunto.

– Sim. A entrevista já está acabando.

Bella sentou-se ao lado da cama, e Edward buscou sua mão direita. Sentiu a aliança que desde que ele a colocara ali, jamais foi tirada novamente, e depois apertou-lhe a mão levemente, já com os dedos entrelaçados.

Ele perguntou:

– Era neste programa que você deveria ter ido?

– Hu-hum.

– Você não deveria ter faltado... Eu ficaria bem.

– Não vou sair daqui até você receber alta. – ele já havia pedido que ela fosse dormir em casa, e o tom dela era teimoso. E antes que ele pudesse insistir, ela tentou distraí-lo. – Os detetives estiveram aqui para conversar com você. Colher seu depoimento formal... Bower me disse que você havia encontrado a pistola do policial Gigandet em seu carro.

– Sim, e entreguei a ele um pouco depois do começo do show.

– Parece que já foi comprovado que a arma dos crimes era a que estava com... _ela_. – Bella passara a se recusar a dizer o nome de sua ex-falsa-mãe. Edward compreendeu, ela continuou. – Os laudos foram trocados por um policial corrupto, pois a pistola pertencia ao irmão dele, ex-policial da Narcóticos, que foi segurança de uma daquelas "amigas"... dela. E eles foram amantes, apesar dela aparentemente ter tido um caso duradouro e ser apaixonada pelo... Michael. – a voz dela falhou no final e Edward compreendeu.

– Você nunca desconfiou?

– Não. Nunca flagrei nada. Ela sempre gostou de assediar meus namorados...

– É! Tenho uma boa idéia disso!... – brincou Edward, lutando para erguer um pouco seu corpo. Bella o impediu.

– Espere. Não se esforce. Vou levantar sua cama. – avisou já acionando um botão que levantava a cama, deixando-o com o tronco inclinado.

– Assim está bom. – disse ele. Ela parou.

Bella retornou ao assunto.

– E ela fazia questão que eu visse ou flagrasse algo. Com todos os outros, eu podia notar o constrangimento por parte deles... Mas com Michael devia ser diferente... Eles se tornaram amantes e precisavam esconder isso de mim.

– Eu sinto muito, amor... – consolou Edward, levando a mão da aliança, que já estava novamente entrelaçada à sua, até seus lábios para um beijo.

– Não sinta! – ela lhe sorriu, resignada. – Eu não sinto.

Bella voltou sua atenção novamente para a TV ainda ligada, mas num volume mais baixo. A Beyoncé já fazia sua performance musical após a entrevista e com o silêncio a música preencheu o ambiente. Ela suspirou e voltou à pergunta original de Edward, sobre o show no _Fisher Hall_.

– Na verdade não faltou só uma música... A _Ave Maria_ eu retirei do _set list_ no sábado.

– Não é desta que eu estou falando.

– Oh sim! Foi a antepenúltima, que foi pulada pela Fierce, direto para _Single Ladies_... Qual é mesmo...? Hã... _Check On it!_ – lembrou-se Bella.

– Na verdade, também não estou falando desta. – esclareceu Edward. – Refiro-me à _última_ música.

Bella arfou. Era verdade... A última música, que encerraria o show com o seu arranjo favorito, não foi executada; uma vez que houve toda aquela confusão. Ela não disse mais nada sobre aquilo, mas sem que soubesse, sua expressão denunciava certa decepção com este fato. Detalhe que não passaria despercebido pelos atentos olhos verdes de seu noivo.

Sua próxima pergunta poderia facilmente denunciar à Bella, o que a cabecinha por baixo dos cabelos de bronze estava tramando.

Mas Bella não desconfiaria de nada...

– Quando vamos nos casar?

Ela deu de ombros e contemporizou:

– Acredito que não nos próximos seis meses.

Ele franziu o rosto apavorado com a perspectiva, e guinchou, alto demais em comparação com os tons baixos da conversa até aquele momento:

– _E por que tanto tempo?..._

– Porque quero a melhor cerimonialista de toda Manhattan, e ela obviamente não terá vaga, no mínimo, pelos próximos seis meses... – explicou um tanto presunçosa.

Edward bufou, mas deixou estar...

Seis meses acabariam sendo um prazo perfeito para seus planos...

_**.**_

_**Sete meses depois**_

_**.**_

– Você tem certeza que pegou a carteira com os passaportes e cartões de crédito? – perguntou Elizabeth Cullen pela segunda vez.

– Jááá mamãeee... – Edward arrastou a voz em tom infantil, apesar de guiar o Volvo, em alta velocidade, por uma linda _highway_ à beira mar em direção ao Hamptons.

– Nós somos os últimos a chegar? – perguntou seu pai, Edward Sênior, no banco traseiro.

– Acredito que sim. – respondeu ele. – Bella veio há dois dias para o Chá de Lingerie. Junto com ela, Alice, Carlisle e Siobhan. Além de, é claro, várias musicistas e ex-colegas de _Juilliard_ e do antigo internato... Emmett e Rose vieram ontem, junto com Tanya e Lucca. – os dois primeiros mantiveram-se juntos, após superar toda a crise na relação, e estes últimos já estão namorando há três meses.

O sol gelado de final de inverno não era capaz de aquecê-los. Os vidros estavam fechados e o aquecedor ligado. Apesar disso, aquele seria um belo e luminoso dia. No final da tarde teriam o ensaio, seguido do jantar para familiares, padrinhos e amigos mais próximos. No dia seguinte, os dois finalmente se casariam às 17 horas em ponto, num resort à beira de um penhasco da _Hampton's Bay_.

– A maior parte dos convidados chega amanhã cedo... – concluiu Edward.

– Bella não desconfiou de nada? – agora foi a vez de Elizabeth perguntar.

– Não. Eu disse que precisava fechar a produção de um programa e ela acreditou!... – riu Edward. – A cerimonialista me ligou ontem implorando a confirmação da minha surpresa e me avisou que sequer deixou que Bella lembrasse a minha ausência; pedindo a opinião dela para cada mínimo detalhe.

– E a surpresa está confirmada? – instigou Edward Sênior, cheio de curiosidade borbulhante na voz.

– Sim, está! E continua sendo uma surpresa! Até pra vocês! – Edward riu. Somente Katie Marshall, a cerimonialista, era sua cúmplice e sabia de seus planos.

Enquanto isso, Bella acordava em sua suíte no hotel que seria palco de seu casamento no dia seguinte. Ela estava de ressaca após a festa do pijama que havia acontecido ali, até altas horas. Uma descabelada Alice ainda ressonava estirada na direção oposta em sua cama. Na mesa redonda do canto ainda havia copos com restos de bebida e as cartas do baralho espalhadas após o poker valendo dinheiro que elas jogaram; em meio a uma cortina de marola dos baseados que a baixinha levou.

Restos de comida chinesa em caixinhas ainda povoavam o tapete do chão e duas ex-colegas do internato – que também não puderam retornar aos seus quartos – dormiam abraçadas por ali, entre as aconchegantes almofadas.

Alice e Jasper tinham se entendido há seis meses e estavam juntos desde então, mais ou menos quando Bella começou a organizar o casamento. Mas ele não era uma presença constante junto dela e de Edward. Era embaraçoso demais...

Ele só chegaria direto para a cerimônia no dia seguinte.

Bella caminhou na direção do banheiro e analisou sua imagem refletida no grande espelho, na parede atrás da bancada de mármore da pia, por alguns minutos. Olhos fundos e cansados, após a bebedeira da noite anterior, cabelo espantado e sujo, olhos aureolados de vermelho.

Sentou-se no vaso e sentiu toda a aridez em sua garganta; quando contemplou por um minuto o grande diamante que reluzia em seu dedo. O anel jamais saíra dali desde a noite do show e Sasha Fierce era uma lembrança cada vez mais distante. Edward e ela sequer tocavam mais neste nome... Ninguém mais se lembrava da mais remota existência deste seu lado obscuro e escondido.

Edward e ela estiveram no programa da Oprah há seis meses e uma reportagem contando toda a história saiu na _People Magazine_. Depois disso, a história caiu no esquecimento, substituída por um novo escândalo, ou o lançamento de algum filme, ou uma fofoca quente sobre alguma celebridade...

Sua mente vagou há quatro meses, até o dia do julgamento de Charlie Swan, que foi condenado pelo crime de assassinato do maestro Michael Newton, como cúmplice de Renée; uma vez que ambos estavam no apartamento de Mike naquela madrugada, escondidos quando a Fierce chegou e já o encontrou morto. Além disso, ele também foi acusado e condenado por tentativa de homicídio a Bella durante o show da Beyoncé. Enfim, vários anos de cadeia...

Bella fechou o casarão de West Village e deixou para decidir depois o que faria com os móveis. Levou para seu apartamento os objetos mais valiosos como algumas pinturas, esculturas e o velho Stradivarius, doou o piano de cauda a um humilde conservatório de música da Filadélfia, e saiu em turnê pela América do Norte e Latina com a Filarmônica, a qual terminara em um mês e meio somente.

Ela e Carlisle estavam cada vez mais próximos, e aos poucos, conseguiam resgatar a relação pai e filha com a qual ele sonhara. Siobhan também era uma presença constante em sua vida, substituindo a imagem materna a qual Renée na verdade nunca esteve à altura, e deixara vaga. Muito embora, seu relacionamento com os sogros fosse saudável e afetuosa. Elizabeth Cullen também acabaria sendo como uma mãe muito carinhosa para ela...

Ela acionou a descarga, despiu-se e entrou para o banho morno. Com o chuveiro ligado – lavando os cabelos e escovando os dentes na água morna –, e a porta do banheiro fechada; ela não ouviu o telefone tocar no quarto. Na verdade, nenhuma delas ouviu, pois o estado alcoólico e entorpecido das três garotas desmaiadas no quarto beirava o coma.

Por isso, sem saber que a recepção tentara lhe avisar que seu noivo, Edward Cullen já chegara e subia com seu café-da-manhã, pronto para surpreendê-la; Bella puxou a felpuda toalha com o brasão do hotel e se enxugou lentamente.

A recepção não pôde lhe negar o cartão magnético reserva para a porta, mas não conseguiu avisá-la por telefone. Ninguém atendia...

Edward passou o cartão na porta e entrou acreditando que encontraria Bella ainda adormecida e sozinha, para a pequena surpresa que ele queria lhe fazer naquela manhã. Prévia para a grande surpresa na cerimônia, que Bella sequer cogitava. Ele empurrou a porta com o próprio carrinho do café-da-manhã e piscou aturdido na medida em que seu campo de visão vislumbrou toda a bagunça da farra que acontecera ali na noite passada.

Luz do quarto ainda acesa. Garrafas e copos de bebidas. Sinais de carteado. CD's espalhados. Pontas de baseados apagadas e deixadas de lado. Restos de comida trazida por um entregador. Duas mulheres apagadas no tapete e Alice desmaiada na grande cama king size.

Edward riu torto, e agradecendo mentalmente por seus pais terem ido diretamente para a própria suíte, balbuciou para si mesmo:

– Festa do pijama?... Eu não acredito...! – mais divertido do que irritado.

Foi neste instante que a maçaneta da porta do banheiro girou e ela saiu enrolada na toalha, à procura de alguma roupa. Deu de cara com Edward de pé ali e arfou alto, cobrindo o queixo caído com a mão, como se visse um fantasma.

Ela tentou voltar ao banheiro depressa e se trancar lá, mas ele correu e a impediu:

– Não Edward... – choramingou. – Não quero que você me veja assim... _Estou horrível..._

Ele riu um pouco irritado com a atitude dela e reclamou:

– Achei que estaria com saudades...

– Eu estou! Mas...

Bella não pode completar sua brilhante réplica, pois Edward repousou seus lábios nos dela, e a beijou intensamente; braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura e a puxando para colar seu corpo no dele.

Sem conseguir lutar, ela deixou-se derreter bem ali nos braços do homem com o qual se casaria no dia seguinte, e sentiu-se carregada de volta ao banheiro com alguma pressa. Suas mãos foram inconscientemente embrenhar-se na maciez dos cabelos cor de bronze e as línguas travavam um duelo mudo nas bocas coladas.

Após alguns minutos assim, ele partiu o beijo e afastou-se. A porta do banheiro foi fechada novamente e Edward a trancou.

De volta ao beijo, ela gemeu baixo e ele sorriu contra sua boca, sentindo sua rendição. Bella foi sentada no mármore frio da bancada do banheiro, sem interromper o beijo e sua perna se abriu instantaneamente, a fim de que ele se encaixasse bem ali.

Desta vez, foi ela quem partiu o beijo hiperventilando de desejo.

A esmeralda líquida do olhar dele se tornara endurecida subitamente e ele lhe escrutinou a pele muito branca e macia. Os lábios rosados e já inchados com o beijo, o olhar de chocolate cheio de convites silenciosos; o hálito de menta matinal que ele esperava sentir na ponta de sua língua, a cada manhã do resto de sua vida.

Seus olhos apaixonados não viam os sinais da ressaca...

Eles arfaram assim se estudando por um interminável instante, até que ele lentamente lhe abriu a toalha branca sondando-lhe a nudez já conhecida e que jamais deixaria de deslumbrá-lo.

Edward deslizou a língua pelo pescoço e colo e desceu explorando-lhe até o vale dos seios rosados. Indeciso entre um e outro, ele acabou abocanhando o seio esquerdo, deixando que sua língua trabalhasse bem ali demoradamente. Lambendo, tamborilando o mamilo enrijecido. Depois sugou, mamou, mordiscou.

Sem se importar com as três ainda desmaiadas no quarto, Bella arfou alto quando seu corpo desfaleceu e estremeceu nos braços dele. Edward a manteve firme pelo tronco, trocando um seio pelo outro. Mas a cabeça de Bella penderia descontrolada para trás e tocaria o espelho na parede, ainda embaçado pelo seu banho. Agora desesperada com a pequena pulsação exigindo algo entre suas pernas, ela lutou para abrir os botões da camisa azul que ele usava. Enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam pelo seu corpo já nu e ardente. Puxando a camisa de dentro da calça jeans, ela a arrancou e explorou com a língua o peitoral levemente definido dele, entre balbucios...

– _Meu anjo... meu anjo..._ – ela repetia num sibilo, um sopro.

Edward grunhiu alto; ereção cutucando a intimidade cada vez mais úmida e exposta na altura da bancada de mármore, apesar da barreira de jeans – com a qual Bella já lutava ofegando pesadamente.

Ele terminou de se despir sozinho ao mesmo tempo em que ela abriu muito suas pernas, já unidas às coxas. Pés apoiados na ponta da bancada, dando apoio a penetração lenta que ele faria ali, bem no meio delas.

Edward entrou nela sem pressa, do jeito que ele sabia que Bella gostava. Depois retirou todo seu membro úmido e brilhante, e a invadiu novamente indo muito mais fundo. Bella guinchou e encravou as unhas na pele branca das costas dele, que no esforço espalmou a mão esquerda no espelho embaçado, bem ao lado de onde a cabeça dela se apoiava, enquanto a mão direita a mantinha sentada e firme para seu encaixe.

Juntos eles encontraram o ritmo no movimento de vai e vem que espalhava arrepios ininterruptos, minuto após minuto. Juntos eles aceleraram as estocadas em choques frenéticos em direção ao ápice, quando ele repetiu insensato:

– _Bella... Bella... Porra, Bella..._

Bella se debateu no clímax, ecoando com sua garganta ruídos descontrolados. Ele a puxou para si e a calou com sua boca após sibilar um _"Shhh..."_. Deixou a toalha esquecida sobre o mármore, a fim lhe apertá-la contra a ereção ainda mais rija que se liberou dentro das paredes que o comprimiam furiosamente.

Juntos eles estremeceram agarrados e encaixados. Olhos nos olhos, no silêncio eloquente dos que sabem que mais nada precisava ser dito.

Edward a embalou, e Bella foi levada de volta ao chuveiro morno. Só o som da água batendo em seus corpos preenchia o ambiente e ela pensava na perfeição daquele momento, quando se lembrou que no dia seguinte todas as palavras caladas ali precisariam ser ditas:

– Você já tem seus votos? – e em público, o que era muito pior. Seria perante todos. Famílias, amigos, convidados...

– Sim! – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

Os olhos dela faiscaram com o brilho daquele sorriso, mas depois se apagaram. Ela desviou os olhos sem coragem para confessar. Edward a instigou:

– O que foi?...

– Ainda não tenho os meus... – os olhos se umedeceram instantaneamente com culpa.

Ele riu despreocupado e a apertou de encontro ao seu peito onde, apesar do som da água caindo sobre seus corpos, Bella pôde se acalmar ouvindo um coração que já batia tranquilo e ritmado.

Meia hora depois, eles estavam vestidos nos felpudos roupões do hotel e sentados na mesa tomando o café da manhã trazido por ele. A bagunça sobre a mesa fora empurrada para um canto e a porcelana tilintava baixo entre a conversa amena dos noivos:

– Tanya e Rose participaram da festinha de ontem? – ele foi pesadamente irônico, mas sua curiosidade era genuína.

– Não... – ela respondeu o óbvio, entre duas mordidas à mesma torrada. Mastigou e antes de engolir acrescentou. – Parece que os quatro fizeram um programinha de casais à beira mar.

– Humm... Parece tentador! – Edward sorria torto, malicioso. – O que acha de imitá-los essa noite, depois do jantar?

Bella sorriu e topou:

– Fechado!

Foi nesse instante que Alice começou a despertar.

Ela ronronou na cama, chamando a atenção dos noivos e ergueu a cabeça confusa, sem saber exatamente onde estava ou quem ela era...

Fixou seus olhos esbugalhados no casal tomando café e conversando tranquilamente, depois avistou as duas ainda desacordadas no chão e saltou com um, completamente constrangido, _"Puta merda!"_.

Morrendo de vergonha, ela pôs-se de pé e sem encará-lo, cumprimentou:

– Bom dia, Edward...

– Bom dia, Alice! – prendendo o riso.

Ela quicou para as duas no chão e as sacudiu breve, mas firmemente:

– _Irina! Melanie! Acordem... Andem._

Irina era uma loira perfeita, estilo _Barbie_ ou _Elle Woods*_, tanto faz... E Melanie era uma ruiva de cabelo muito liso e impecável. As duas despertaram também confusas e sonolentas, lutando para compreender a urgência na voz de Alice.

Edward formulou nova pergunta à sua noiva, a fim de ajudá-las a compreender a situação embaraçosa em que se encontravam:

– Somente vocês quatro produziram toda essa revolução aqui?

Os olhos das duas faiscaram para a mesa e Bella riu antes de responder despreocupada:

– Não... Devia ter umas quinze mulheres nessa suíte ontem à noite...!

As duas finalmente saltaram, envergonhadas e recuaram em direção a porta da suíte, que Alice mantinha obstinadamente aberta, esperando-as:

– Oh meu deus, Bella... Me desculpe, eu... – murmurou Irina, olhando de Bella para Edward.

– Hã... Você só pode ser o noivo... Hã... Sentimos muito pela... Hã... – gaguejou Melanie, incoerente. Nenhuma das duas sequer conhecia o noivo pessoalmente ainda.

– _Andem logo!_ – apressou Alice, num sussurro bastante alterado.

Elas passaram pela porta, desajeitadas demais. Bella lutava para prender a gargalhada; quando Alice puxou a porta, eles ainda puderam ouvir as duas comentar indiscretamente com a pequena harpista:

– Por que não nos disse que a Bella vai se casar com um deus grego desses? – cobrou Melanie.

– Por deus, Melanie! Em que planeta você vive? Não os viu juntos na TV?... – reprovou Irina.

– Ainda bem que estamos todas de pijamas e robe... – divagou Alice. – Espera aí... O quê que eu estou dizendo?...

Bella e Edward explodiram numa deliciosa gargalhada dentro do quarto...

O dia passou indistintamente rápido, e com eles novamente separados. Os homens foram jogar _golf_ num campo próximo ao hotel. Siobhan e Elizabeth Cullen conversaram muito, trocando informações preciosas sobre os noivos. E Bella era seguida pelo seu séquito de ex-colegas do internato e Juilliard palpitando em cada detalhe que Katie demandava sua atenção. Somente Tanya e Rose mantinham-se numa distância constrangida e respeitosa.

Ela fez a última prova do vestido, escolheu o sapato, vistoriou a entrega da floricultura na câmara climatizada e a decoradora de Katie começando a trabalhar nos arranjos das mesas. O serviço de buffet do próprio hotel já arrematava os confeitos do bolo, docinhos e bombons.

E ela supervisionou tudo...

No final da tarde, quando terminava a maquiagem, já usando o vestido escolhido especialmente para o ensaio e jantar da véspera; ouviu duas batidas na porta, que sem esperar pela sua autorização, foi aberta por Edward...

– Você está linda!... – elogiou envolvendo-a pela cintura e por trás, de frente para o espelho.

Eles se fitaram assim por um segundo e ele explicou o motivo de sua inesperada visitinha:

– Fiquei com ciúmes de você ter se divertido com as garotas ontem e consegui isso só pra nós dois hoje à noite na praia... – erguendo um fino baseado na altura dos olhos castanhos dela.

Bella riu, antes de confessar:

– Bom, então, você pode superar seus ciúmes, pois não cheguei a fumar ontem. Só bebi muito...

– Isso explica por que você estava em estado muito melhor do que o delas hoje cedo!... – eles riram juntos. – Após o jantar, quando todos forem se recolher, venho te buscar aqui com algumas mantas. Emmett me mostrou o local onde eles ficaram ontem. Os restos da fogueira que ele acendeu ainda estão lá e eu vou reacendê-los. Quero passar minha última noite de solteiro contigo...

Ela sorriu enlevada e enroscou-se nos braços dele. Envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços cruzados, ficou na ponta dos pés para um beijo.

A entrega, a paixão de ambos naquele beijo foi tanta e tão intensa que num tremor firme Bella sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem num pavoroso _déjà vu_. Sem que Edward percebesse, ela lutou contra aquela sensação de perda de si mesma que há muito não a assaltava. Ofegou pesadamente deixando-o entender aquilo como resposta aos seus próprios e insaciáveis anseios, mas piscou algumas vezes escondendo seu rosto apavorado, enfiado no peito de Edward; enquanto seu inconsciente vislumbrava certa moeda dourada reluzindo na palma de sua mão.

Ainda entendendo aquilo como a felicidade impossível que ele mesmo sentia; Edward a apertou ainda mais em seus braços, sem imaginar o drama terrível que ela enfrentava em sua mente; justamente quando um eco distante bradou-lhe uma súplica...

"_Deixe ao menos que eu me despeça dele... Por favor, mosca morta... Uma única vez..."_

Edward sentiria o leve menear de sua cabeça ainda colada em seu peito, e lhe beijaria o alto dos cabelos com devoção; sem imaginar que Bella dava uma enfática resposta negativa ao pedido que ouvira.

"_Não vou incomodá-los nunca mais... Só quero me despedir dele..."_ insistiu a voz de timbre terrivelmente familiar.

"_NÃO!"_

– Não?... – o rosto dele desabou e as sombracelhas franziram-se. Edward levantou o precioso rosto dela entre suas mãos a fim de fitá-la nos olhos, quando cobrou. – Você não quer passar sua última noite de solteira comigo?... – com voz decepcionada.

Ela arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta de que dissera aquilo em voz alta e tratou de emendar seriamente:

– Não. – e acorrentando os olhos esmeraldinos nos dela disfarçou numa retórica perfeita e senso de oportunidade. – Não julgo esta noite como a última em nada... Nem mesmo de solteira. Esta noite já será a primeira do restante da minha vida.

Ele sorriu torto muito aliviado e corrigiu deslumbrado:

– A primeira do restante de _nossas_ vidas...

Eles desceram juntos e encontraram os outros para o ensaio, que transcorreu sem eventos dignos de nota.

Após isso todos seguiram para um dos salões menores do hotel que foi transformado em restaurante, onde eles compartilharam o tradicional jantar pós-ensaio com os familiares, padrinhos e amigos mais próximos.

O discurso da noite foi de Edward Cullen Sênior, que felicitou os noivos ao som de um solo de harpa de Alice – uma vez que ela, como madrinha, não tocaria durante a cerimônia do dia seguinte.

No final do discurso de seu sogro, veio a surpresa...

–... Assim Bella, eu e minha esposa Elizabeth resolvemos que gostaríamos de recebê-la como nossa filha, num gesto muito simbólico... – ele retirou uma caixinha de veludo preta do bolso do terno e abriu, revelando seu conteúdo a todos os curiosos na grande mesa em forma de "U".

O arfar foi em coro. Edward sorriu emocionado, o queixo de Bella caiu com o magnífico anel de brilhantes incrustados num arranjo de ouro branco sobre o aro da mesma cor. Cullen Sênior continuou:

– Este anel foi o que usei para pedir a mão de minha Elizabeth, mãe de Edward em casamento... Queríamos que ficasse com ele e, principalmente, o usasse amanhã...

Novo arfar em coro, seguido de palmas. Bella deixou escapar uma lágrima quando pegou a delicada caixinha em suas mãos e, acompanhada por Edward, levantou-se para abraçar seus novos pais.

Já passava de meia-noite quando todos se despediram e foram para suas respectivas suítes. Edward pegou duas mantas bem grossas, casaco e cachecol e foi bater no quarto de Bella. Ela já o esperava pronta, usando moletons, luvas e gorro, além do casaco pesado e do cachecol.

Eles ainda levaram uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças e, é claro, o baseado doado pela maluquinha da Alice.

Por um instante Bella ficou tensa, com medo de que a... _outra_ teimasse em retornar se ela se entorpecesse com a erva, mas isso não aconteceu...

Os dois tiveram uma noite extremamente íntima e romântica, à beira da praia. Edward reacendeu a fogueira e eles namoraram, beberam, "chaparam" e riram muito. Relaxados. Despreocupados, viajaram divagando entre beijos e sarros.

O susto de antes do ensaio fora completamente esquecido por ela, e Edward sequer ficou sabendo...

Eles dormiram algumas horas, mas acordaram a tempo de assistir ao nascer do sol na praia, num espetáculo multicolorido de inverno. A fogueira já estava apagada, então... E com frio, os dois retornaram às suas suítes, para dormir por várias horas antes do casamento.

Bella acordou por volta do meio-dia. Pulou o café da manhã e preferiu comer uma leve salada de haddock defumado com trufas negras, aspargos e champignon. Depois foi ao spa do hotel onde fez massagem e esfoliação corporal, hidratação capilar e nova depilação. Tomou banho com pétalas de rosas vermelhas – o que lhe lembrou sua primeira noite com Edward e a produção emprestada por Tanya.

Recebeu notícias de que seu noivo já estava em seu quarto se arrumando e subiu para se vestir. Shannon viria de Manhattan especialmente para produzi-la, como sempre fazia.

Ela despediu-se por volta de quatro da tarde, Carlisle e Siobhan chegaram trazendo as jóias usadas por Esme em seu casamento: um prendedor de cabelos de brilhantes e safiras azuis, e os brincos de diamantes tão delicados e discretos, que combinariam perfeitamente com o vestido de cetim branco, minimalista e inédito desenhado por _Carolina Herrera_.

Os dois, já prontos, saíram muito emocionados, foi a vez de Alice chegar agitada e também pronta, em seu vestido de esvoaçantes camadas num claro prateado. Ela se destacaria das outras damas – que usariam lavanda –, pois era a madrinha. Tinha os cabelos curtos meticulosamente cacheados e um arranjo natural muito delicado na cabeça.

– Bella! Você está... _ma-ra-vi-lho-sa_!

– Obrigada Alice! Você também está linda!

Foi Alice quem lhe colocou a jóia no coque baixo deixado por Shannon sob o longo e fino véu.

Katie Marshall entrou na suíte afobada, usando um conjunto de saia e casaco salmão, e segurando um rádio comunicador, a fim de contatar sua equipe com facilidade.

– _Oh meu deus!..._ Há muito tempo que não vejo uma noiva tão... _Linda!_

– Ah qual é, Katie! – brincou Bella. – Aposto que você fala isso pra todas! – as três riram descontraídas.

– Querida, vim lembrar-lhe de trocar... – Katie, no entanto, interrompeu-se ouvindo um som que vinha distante, mas de algum lugar da enorme área do resort.

– Parece um helicóptero pousando... – estranhou Alice.

Uma fagulha de pânico e nervosismo atravessou o rosto da cerimonialista e Bella ouviu exatamente a histeria em sua voz, quando ela completou, num jorro, o lembrete que a levara até ali:

–... Lembrar-lhe de trocar seu anel de noivado pelo que seu sogro lhe presenteou ontem... Ele faz questão!... Esqueceu? – Bella deu de ombros pegando a caixinha na penteadeira e Katie disfarçou antes de sair apressada e nervosa de repente. – Agora, com licença... Hã... Este som me preveniu que vale a pena pedir que a gerência pare os pousos de helicópteros aqui durante a cerimônia...

Bella e Alice trocaram olhares de estranheza enquanto ela, sem pensar no que fazia, retirou do dedo o solitário comprado por Edward e deslizou em seu lugar o anel de Elizabeth Cullen, que ganhara na noite passada de seus sogros.

Um átimo, uma batida de coração, um lampejo de raio fugaz e momentâneo bastou... O desmaio foi fulminante e inesperado.

Alice gritou apavorada e correu na direção dela, amparando-a de mau jeito, sentada na cadeira estilo _art décor_ na frente da penteadeira.

– Ah não... Oh meu deus... Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando... – ela a abanava em pânico e chamava freneticamente. – _Bella... Bella, por favor, fala comigo... Oh deus..._

Alheia ao desespero de sua madrinha, Bella em seu inconsciente viu sua moeda dourada girar insanamente ao alto; enquanto uma sinuosa silhueta descortinava as densas camadas de escuridão que a escondiam, caminhando em sua direção.

O andar era o de sempre... de Naomi Campbell.

"_Não precisava ser desse jeito..."_ Cantou a Fierce sarcástica.

Bella ouviu toda a insolência irônica no seu próprio timbre de voz, só que um tanto mais grave. Ela se viu vestida, maquiada e penteada em seu inconsciente da mesma forma que seu corpo estava.

A outra se aproximou e Bella, petrificada, viu que ela também estava vestida de noiva. Ao contrário da sobriedade e discrição do seu _Carolina Herrera_, Sasha Fierce usava um extravagante vestido tomara que caia, com decote em coração, muito bordado em dourado e pérola. Saia bufante e rodada em camadas que acompanhavam a preciosa trama de bordados do corpete. Cabelos soltos e cachos perfeitamente alongados e esvoaçantes.

"_Nós temos um acordo. Por que você insiste em não cumpri-lo?"_ Perguntou Bella retoricamente. Voz firme e dura.

"_Eu só quero me despedir dele pra sempre... Não tive a oportunidade naquela noite do show, e depois você não tirava nunca esse anel do dedo...!" _A Fierce espelhou seu tom, como se tivesse o direito de pleitear aquilo. _"Você me deve isso."_

Bella gargalhou irônica, da mesma forma que a Fierce faria.

"_Você não vai assumir o controle agora! Não vê que estou vestida de noiva?... Edward não pode me ver antes do casamento."_

"_A culpa disso também será sua. Eu lhe implorei ontem e você me negou... Seria somente cinco minutos, quando você teve a noite toda com ele."_

"_Depois do casamento, quando estivermos voando para o Brasil..."_

Foi a vez da Fierce gargalhar, antes de guinchar. _"Sem chance, bitch! Não vou me despedir dele num avião superlotado! Além disso, quem me garante que você vai tirar o anel novamente?... Não. Vou fazer isso A-GO-RA."_

"_NÃO!"_

"_Ah, eu vou sim!"_

E, saltando, agarrou a moeda dourada no alto; empurrou Bella, que caiu sentada e saiu andando toda atrevida...

– _Bella... Bella..._ – ainda chamava Alice tentando lembrar o número do celular de Jasper, que já devia ter chegado para a cerimônia.

Seu aparelho celular ficara em seu quarto e ela tinha o número dele gravado na memória do celular e não na sua própria memória.

Entretanto, o corpo inerte sentado e apoiado no seu; debateu por um segundo e levantou-se piscando repetidamente.

Sasha Fierce olhou ao seu redor e quando seus olhares se encontraram, Alice reconheceu imediatamente o brilho insano do alter-ego de sua amiga. Um arrepio de pavor percorreu sua espinha e com o medo estampado em seu rosto, sibilou:

– É-é v-você...?

– Sabe muito bem quem está diante de você, pirainha... – cuspiu ela; a harpista ofegou e a Fierce continuou imponente. – Não se preocupe... Já não me importa mais se você continua viva poluindo o ar com sua respiração imunda de vadia. Eu não me importo se a imbecil da mosca morta insiste em te tratar como amiga. De você já me vinguei fodendo com seu homem bem gostoso e ouvindo-o implorar por uma segunda vez...

Alice ofegou. Ouvir aquilo era uma tortura... Mas ouvir aquilo de uma personalidade alternativa de Bella, com esta vestida de noiva e pronta para se casar já era demais. Como ela poderia ser sua madrinha após a Fierce plantar aquelas lembranças em sua cabeça? Tudo que ela lutara para esquecer por esses meses...

Ela começou a chorar e sentiu seu corpinho curvar-se apoiado na parede e escorregar até encontrar o chão.

Sasha Fierce se olhou no grande espelho de corpo inteiro e balançou a cabeça reprovando a escolha de Bella para vestido de noiva. Mas ela não tentaria nada contra a exclusiva peça de _Carolina Herrera_. Magoaria Edward; e só por isso...

Prendeu a cauda em seu pulso e saiu altiva em direção ao corredor. Por sorte não encontrou com nenhum convidado, mas os outros hóspedes a apontavam maravilhados; alguns até tiraram fotos.

Ela entrou no elevador e buscou o andar da suíte dele. Flertou descaradamente com um homem casado, acompanhado pela esposa dentro do elevador e desembarcou.

Desfilou pelo corredor, com o longo véu a seguindo como uma cachoeira em movimento, até a porta da suíte de Edward. Ela bateu na porta e girou a maçaneta impaciente.

– _Edward... Ainda está aí?..._

Bastou chamar uma vez e ele correu para atender sua noiva, muito surpreso:

– _Ei!_ O que houve...? – sorrindo contente e ansioso. Perfeito, num meio fraque preto, com colete e gravata prateados, cravo na lapela. – Acho que eu não poderia te ver vestida ass...!

– Edward... Por favor, me escute... – ela o interrompeu com urgência.

Ela levantou os olhos e ele enxergou exatamente o brilho que aprendeu a reconhecer. Seu estômago afundou com pânico, ele recuou chocado, sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... Não hoje. Não agora... Era o que sua cabeça repetia.

– Bella sabe que você...? – ele estava aturdido, incoerente. – _O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, FIERCE?_ – seu tom subiu várias oitavas de revolta com a segunda pergunta.

Ela quase desfaleceu de saudades de ouvi-lo falando assim grosso, gritando com ela. Mas recompôs-se e explicou avançando na direção dele impetuosamente:

– Eu precisava me despedir de você, meu amor. – ele vacilou, desprevenido com a intensidade no olhar e nas palavras dela. Foi o suficiente para a Fierce segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos e aproximá-lo. Ele não pôde impedi-la, não esperava por aquele retorno justo no dia do seu casamento. _Não desejava_ aquele retorno... Ela continuou apaixonadamente. – Precisava te beijar uma última vez...

E colou seus lábios, ficando na ponta dos pés e puxando-o com força para baixo. Edward lutou para não retribuir o beijo, mas sem muito sucesso; afinal, ainda era o corpo – o gosto, o cheiro, o toque – de Bella, e pior... Linda, vestida de noiva.

A Fierce moveu seus lábios contra os quase inertes e macios lábios do noivo de Bella por vários minutos. Ao afastar-se num suspiro, ela sibilou com olhos empoçados de lágrimas:

– Entendo que entre seu "doce sonho" e seu "lindo pesadelo" você tenha escolhido ficar com ela... – ela deu um sorriso duro e acrescentou arrastada e entrecortada. – Você acabou sendo a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive**...!

– Sasha eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer. A Fierce continuou.

– A mosca morta ainda não tem os votos perfeitos, que ela gostaria; porque tudo é trivial demais pra você... Ela escolheu se deixar levar pela emoção do momento e improvisar as palavras. Só quero que você saiba que quando chegar a hora, de alguma forma, vou ajudá-la a proclamar nosso amor por você...

Ele sorriu de lado e Sasha Fierce concluiu:

– Seja feliz, Branquelo. E lembre-se que eu _também_ te amo...

Beijou-o novamente e se afastou com vários passos de costas, fitando-o deslumbrada, antes de girar seu corpo e retornar por onde veio.

Ela não esperou chegar à suíte de Bella para lhe devolver a moeda simbólica e mental. Na descida do elevador fez-se a troca:

"_Aposto que é uma droga ser você agora**."_ Vingou-se Bella, com proposital e pesada ironia, por Sasha ter mostrado seu vestido a Edward.

"_Faça-o feliz."_ Ordenou ela, deixando passar a provocação.

"_Eu farei."_ Prometeu Bella seriamente.

"_Aqui está a moeda. Não vou voltar mais. Case-se com o homem dos nossos sonhos e seja feliz também... mosca morta!"_ Completou emocionada, mas divertida.

Bella apertou a moeda em sua palma e, desta vez, foi diferente...

Sasha Fierce não saiu andando – ou rebolando! – até desaparecer. Ela desvaneceu-se aos poucos, desaparecendo bem na sua frente e deixando claro que agora era pra sempre...

Bella, de volta, ao seu quarto encontrou Alice como uma bolinha prateada, chorando num canto:

– Alice!... O que você está fazendo? Vai borrar toda sua maquiagem! – ralhou Bella docemente, tentando imaginar as coisas terríveis que a Fierce teria dito à sua madrinha.

Apesar da maquiagem à prova d'água, ambas precisaram retocar; após Bella conseguir acalmá-la. Ela preveniu-se colocando novamente o anel de noivado de Edward na outra mão e deixou o antigo anel de Elizabeth Cullen na mão direita.

Katie Marshall – que teria literalmente surtado, se tivesse presenciado tudo o que acabara de acontecer – retornou ao quarto para buscar a noiva:

– Bella, querida! Faltam dez minutos para as dezessete horas! Edward e todos os outros já te aguardam no salão de vidro. Vamos?

Acontece que o hotel possuía um enorme salão todo de vidro estrategicamente localizado à beira do penhasco, e por isso, com uma vista maravilhosa. Ali aconteceria a cerimônia e a festa.

O salão estava suntuosamente decorado com flores e luzinhas brancas, mas nada se comparava ao magnífico pôr-do-sol na _Hampton's Bay_. No exato instante em que Bella caminhou em direção a Edward, conduzida por Carlisle.

Para sua imensa surpresa, não eram os músicos da Filarmônica tocando a _Ave Maria_, como ela planejara. Tratava-se apenas de Jacob empunhando o seu _Stradivarius_ e acompanhando a própria Beyoncé que, finalmente, cantava com o arranjo feito por Bella, a canção que ficou faltando no final do show de meses atrás.

**.**

**Halo /**_** Auréola**_

**.**

**Remember those walls I built?** / _Lembra-se daquelas paredes que eu ergui?_

**Well, baby they're tumbling down** / _Bem, baby, elas desmoronaram_

**And they didn't even put up a fight** / _E elas nem resistiram à queda,_

**They didn't even make up a sound** / _E a queda nem sequer foi barulhenta_

.

**I found a way to let you in** / _Eu encontrei uma maneira de te deixar entrar_

**But I never really had a doubt** / _Mas eu nunca tive mesmo duvida_

**Standing in the light of your halo** / _Quando em frente da luz da sua Aureola_

**I got my angel now **/ _Eu tenho o meu anjo agora._

.

A diva pop usava um simples macacão preto de tecido molinho e acetinado, sem qualquer brilho ou bordado, ou nada de tomasse para si a atenção que deveria ser da noiva.

Bella sorriu brilhantemente para Edward, agradecida pela surpresa, e compreendendo que só podia ter sido a Beyoncé chegando naquele helicóptero.

Carlisle colocou sua mão sobre a do noivo, entregando-a muito emocionado, e retirou-se para o lado, enquanto Edward a conduzia na direção do juiz.

A música ainda extasiava a todos, e inspirava Bella a dizer o precisaria ser dito. O juiz um breve e lindo discurso, ainda acompanhado somente pelo solo de violino e depois demandou dos noivos:

– Isabella Marie Swan... Aceita Edward Cullen como seu legítimo esposo? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo enquanto ambos estiverem vivos?

– Sim.

– Edward Anthony Cullen... Aceita Isabella Swan como sua legítima esposa? Para amá-la e repeitá-la enquanto ambos estiverem vivos?

– Sim.

Mais um trecho da música se espalhou pelo salão na voz da Beyoncé...

.

**It's like I've been awakened **/ _É como se eu tivesse sido despertado,_

**Every rule I had you breaking **/ _Tantas regras eu tive que quebrar_

**It's the risk that I'm taking **/ _É grande o risco que estou correndo_

**I ain't never gonna shut you out **/ _Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado._

.

**Everywhere I'm looking now **/ _Em_ _todo lugar que estou olhando agora_

**I'm surrounded by your embrace** / _Você me cerca com o seu abraço_

**Baby I can see your halo** / _Baby, eu posso ver sua aureola_

**You know you're my saving grace** / _Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora,_

.

A disposição da paleta de cores no céu modificou, tornando-se um tanto mais escura, com um manto densamente azulado empurrando o crepúsculo lilás para o fundo do penhasco. Ao mesmo tempo em que uma auréola dourada despontava do declive rochoso subindo majestosa, rumo ao alto... A lua cheia.

Emmett – o padrinho – retirou do bolso; atrás da lapela com o cravo, igual ao de Edward, a caixinha das alianças e sustentou-a enquanto cada um pegava a aliança do outro.

Houve nova pausa na voz da cantora, mas Jacob jamais parava de tocar. Foi Bella quem proferiu seus votos primeiro:

– Edward... Desde o início eu te via como o meu "anjo de Boticelli"! – ambos sorriram. Ela continuou. – E você, de fato foi!... Quando eu vi o mundo desmoronar ao meu redor; foi a sua voz macia a única que ofereceu ajuda. Quando a loucura dominou minha mente tentando tragar minha individualidade; foi o seu amor que me manteve firme para lutar contra ela... Quando aqueles que eu amava atentaram contra a minha própria vida; você me salvou oferecendo seu corpo em sacrifício... – ela começou a deslizar a aliança no anelar dele e continuou falando ao microfone. – Se eu estou hoje aqui respirando, é graças a você; que me salvou de todas as formas que alguém pode salvar outra pessoa... Com solidariedade, amor e sacrifício. Receba esta aliança como o símbolo da minha gratidão e do meu amor infinito... _Você sabe que é a minha graça salvadora!..._

Uma lágrima deslizou pela sua face de porcelana, ao beijar o aro dourado que reluzia no dedo dele.

A lua cheia continuava subindo tornando-se cada vez mais prateada no céu, bem atrás da cabeça de Bella. Edward levantou o seu olhar e chocado percebeu a perfeição que era aquele círculo perfeito coroando a beleza da mulher à sua frente. Era a sua vez de segurar a mão dela, e deslizar a aliança em seu dedo, no entanto, sua garganta fechou e ele começou entrecortado:

– Isabella... – pausa emocionada, fazendo com que todos os convidados ganhassem uma enorme bola enovelada em suas próprias gargantas. A Beyoncé cobriu a boca trêmula. Ele riu e quebrou o protocolo. – Acho que acabo de me esquecer meus votos... – todos sem exceção arfaram. Alguns riram baixo.

Emmett ofereceu num sussurro:

– Trouxe o papel em que você os escreveu. Está aqui no meu bolso. Quer ele?

Edward riu novamente e virou para agradecer seu padrinho:

– Não precisa, Emm... Obrigada. Vou refazer minha declaração, acho que escolhi mal as palavras... Eu na verdade não _esqueci_ meus votos. É que eles se tornaram imensamente inoportunos e banais agora.

Bella ergueu-lhe as sombracelhas, confusa. Edward prosseguiu:

– Meu amor, olhe para trás... – ela se virou com ímpeto. Todos os convidados seguiram o olhar da noiva, audivelmente.

Bella ofegou com a beleza do céu às suas costas. Na verdade todos ofegaram. Edward explicou olhando sua plateia de parentes e amigos:

– Talvez vocês não entendam minha perspectiva, mas daqui, desta posição onde eu estou; essa lua perfeita está posicionada exatamente atrás da cabeça da Bella... E, eu não planejei isso, é claro...! Mas, de repente, essa música se tornou adequada demais!... – e voltando-se para Bella. – Se há algum anjo aqui, este anjo é _você_, baby...

Em seguida, ele trocou significativos olhares com a doce diva, ao lado do violinista – que ainda tocava as variações do tema – e ela compreendeu exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Beyoncé engoliu o choro fácil de emoção e cantou o refrão, que se transformaria nos votos perfeitos para aquele lindo noivo...

.

**You're** **everything I need and more** / _Você_ _é tudo que eu preciso e mais_

**It's written all over your face** / _Isso está escrito em todo o teu rosto_

**Baby I can feel your halo** / _Baby, eu posso sentir a sua aureóla,_

**Pray it won't fade away** / _Eu não quero que ela desapareça._

.

**Do your halo halo halo** / _Eu posso ver a sua aureóla aureóla aureóla_

**I can see your halo halo halo** / _Eu posso ver a sua aureóla aureóla aureóla_

**Do your halo halo halo** / _Eu_ _posso sentir a sua aureóla aureóla aureóla_

**I can see your halo halo halo** / _Eu_ _posso ver a sua aureóla aureóla aureóla_

.

Edward fitou mais uma vez o rosto adorado da sua noiva, de frente para ele, e adornado pelo halo prateado da lua que já ia alta no penhasco da _Hamptom'n Bay_.

– _Eu posso ver sua auréola auréola auréola..._ – ele cantarolou deslizando a aliança para junto do solitário de diamante, no anelar esquerdo dela, e não havia quem não estivesse disfarçando as lágrimas. – _Eu posso sentir sua auréola auréola auréola..._

Bella sorria e o fitava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas. Edward primeiro repetiu seu gesto e beijou a aliança na mão de sua esposa, depois a puxou para o beijo, sob os aplausos de todos a sua volta.

O juiz declarou:

– Saúdem o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen!... – os aplausos se intensificaram.

A festa invadiu a madrugada no salão espelhado, com música, dança, gargalhadas, amor e felicidades genuína...

_**.**_

_**Quase um ano e meio depois**_

_**.**_

Ela jogou um pouco de água no rosto com as mãos trêmulas, sob o risco de borrar o make up, exclusivo para o evento que rolava lá no teatro. Sentiu uma pequena náusea que em nada tinha a ver com sua desconfiança. Era apenas uma reação nervosa ao poderoso _insight_ que lhe acometeu no momento em que viu a Beyoncé posando para os paparazzi no _red carpet_.

É claro que ela já sabia que estava atrasada há um mês, mas não deu atenção ao fato, principalmente porque estava preocupada demais se preparando para comparecer ao _MTV Video Music Awards_ daquele ano com Edward, que iria representando a produção de shows da CBS.

Então, acabou se distraindo deste detalhe, preocupada com o que usaria; quem produziria em cabelo e maquiagem em L.A., etc. Não que fosse seu evento de música preferido, mas já que iria, tentaria estar à altura do seu lindo marido.

Mas, ao testemunhar a barriguinha de grávida de uma radiante Beyoncé no _red carpet_, sentiu um arrepio que se irradiou da boca do estômago por todo seu corpo. Seria possível?... É claro que sim! Um atraso tão grande, para uma mulher tão regular como ela, só poderia significar uma coisa...

A certeza acertou-lhe como uma bomba atômica...

Ela pediu licença e disparou para o banheiro do teatro, desesperada. Com sua demora, Edward acabou indo ao seu encontro, preocupado:

– _Bella... Baby, você está aí?..._ – ele bateu na porta do banheiro feminino, chamando-a.

Como não havia mais ninguém lá, pois todos assistiam ao show; ela o chamou de volta:

– Entre Edward. Somente eu estou aqui... – o banheiro estava vazio, todos assistiam à premiação.

Edward caminhou em sua direção, apreensivo, e tomou seu rosto em suas mãos. Rosto franzido com preocupação:

– O que foi, anjo? – perguntou ele, com a maciez na voz que lhe era peculiar. – Está se sentindo mal?

– Edward, há algo que me esqueci de comentar contigo e só agora... – interrompeu-se, ansiosa.

– O que é?... – mesmo depois de todo este tempo, o olhar de criptonita dele ainda a enfraquecia.

– Estou atrasada há um mês...

– Atrasada pra quê?... – sim, ele foi inocente, não estava brincando!

Bella arqueou as sombracelhas encarando-o duramente, e viu o choque atravessar o rosto do seu marido. O tom dele elevou-se com excitação sorridente:

– _Tem certeza?..._

– Não. Não fiz exame ainda, mas... – seus olhos brilharam refletindo o brilho fanático no olhar dele.

Edward soltou um urro de puro prazer e, erguendo-a pela cintura, como um troféu, um prêmio; a rodopiou extasiado.

– _PORRA, BELLA! NÃO EXISTE UM FILHO DA PUTA MAIS FELIZ DO QUE EU NESTE MOMENTO!..._ – ela apenas ria.

Os dois saíram do banheiro discutindo a possibilidade de abandonar o restante da premiação e ir, imediatamente, procurar um médico para confirmar o que já era certeza em seus corações. Mas Bella o impediu lembrando-o que, para ele, aquilo era trabalho de qualquer forma.

Compareceram a _after party_, com Edward quicando de ansiedade e cumprimentando a todos com pressa, para poder sair logo dali e procurar a primeira farmácia que vendesse um teste de gravidez.

E foi lá que as duas se reencontraram novamente, após tanto tempo... Bella e Beyoncé.

Não foi fácil chegar à diva pop, principalmente com a revelação bombástica que ela havia feito naquela noite. Mas, por fim, os três se cumprimentaram e Bella segredou:

– Acho que também estou... – apontando-lhe a barriguinha proeminente.

Beyoncé arfou e a abraçou, afetuosamente.

– Ainda não comprovei com um teste.

Beyoncé sorriu balançando a cabeça e previu; mão direita afagando a ainda lisa barriga de Bella:

– Eu sei que você também está! Sei pelo brilho dos seus olhos...

Uma linda queima de fogos de artifícios começou no céu aberto e ela concluiu serenamente, sorrindo para Bella e Edward:

– Seus olhos brilham a vida, Bella... _Vida!_

Bella pousou sua mão sobre a da estrela, que ainda lhe espalmava o tecido do vestido e sussurrou:

– Obrigada!... – intensa.

Será que a Bey entenderia todos os significados implícitos naquele agradecimento?...

– O verdadeiro anjo _está aqui_! – disse Beyoncé, pressionando levemente sua mão em Bella.

Bella assentiu concordando e, satisfeita, soube que a Bey havia compreendido a extensão do seu agradecimento.

De fato, o verdadeiro anjo já se alojava em seu ventre...

Uma hora mais tarde, no banheiro da suíte do hotel em L.A., eles confirmaram a gravidez com um teste comprado tão logo haviam deixado a festa.

Edward a beijou serenamente, Bella partiu o beijo um tanto inerte e conectou-se com o olhar verde que tanto amava.

Havia algo que precisava ser dito...

– Edward, eu sou... – pausa.

Percebeu que finalmente compreendia quem era agora. Bella Swan? Sasha Fierce?... Nenhuma das duas!...

Estava certa de que tinha algo das duas compondo uma nova mulher. Ela já não era mais a submissa apaixonada que se escondia atrás do seu homem. Agora, ela e Edward caminhavam lado a lado numa relação de confiança e cumplicidade. Ela já não era mais a _bitch_ insaciável, egoísta e promíscua. Agora, ela e Edward compartilhavam do sexo com amor profundo. O sexo união de almas... Sem deixar de ser gostoso e safado! É claro!...

Ele, por sua vez, enrijeceu-se e parou de respirar, esperando o que viria; recordando a primeira vez que ela se auto-designou no posto de atendimento médico do _Garden_.

– _Eu sou..._ – ela repetiu, enfática, desviando dele, deixando seus olhos perderem-se; na deliberação cuidadosa do que ia dizer...

Já não era mais a _"Dama de Ferro"_ da Filarmônica de New York. Ela deixara de _"estar"_ líder para _"ser"_ líder e se fazer respeitada e não temida. Ela já não precisava mais de um alter-ego, sua real personalidade estava renovada...

– _Eu sou..._

Bella Cullen! Sim, com certeza. Era óbvio. Mas essa não era a declaração mais importante e que lhe devolveria de vez sua individualidade, ao mesmo tempo em que explicitasse àquele homem o quanto ele a fazia se sentir inteira, completa novamente... _Viva._

Tudo o que ela fazia era para ele e por ele, e aquele bebê em seu ventre abençoava o seu amor. Ela precisava deixar isso cristalino como água para Edward...

No entanto, enquanto ela buscava essas palavras óbvias e simples demais; ele já ofegava com certo pânico justificado. _"Será que é a Fierce se fazendo passar por Bella este tempo todo?... Não é possível! Já faz tanto tempo... Merda!" _Ele temeu mentalmente, por um tenso e infindável segundo.

Bella encheu os pulmões de ar e repetiu pela quarta vez, concluindo sua importante declaração:

– Eu. Sou... _Sua_!***

O sorriso dele em resposta foi tingido de alívio e paz. Eles se beijaram doce e castamente por um instante e, em seus lábios, Edward acrescentou:

– Para sempre...

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_N/A: _****_* - É a famosa personagem de Reese Witherspoon em "Legalmente Loira 1 e 2"._**

**_** - Quotes retirados diretamente de outra música da Bey: "Best Thing I Never Had"_**

**_*** - Essa era a fala final da Bey nos shows "I AM... World Tour", ou seja, me mantive fiel ao DVD até o final! ;)_**

**_._**

**_Bom, queridos leitores e leitoras, encerrando mais uma fanfic feita com muito carinho e dedicação. Tema e enredo originais, sem plagiar ngm! Isso ppal/ me deixa mto feliz e orgulhosa._**

**_._**

**_Só tenho a agradecer a todos pelos comentários engraçadíssimos, pelas recomendações carinhosas, pelo apoio enorme! SUUUUPER OBRIGADA!_**

**_Não posso deixar de agradecer tbm de TOOOODO coração à nossa querida e poderosíssima beta, Lôa! Obrigada por existir, Multi! :~~~_**

**_._**

**_Estou com mais uma fic one shot Robsten no 4º CFL do Foforks. Ela foi postada na noite de quarta de acho que dá pra votar nela até amanhã à noite. Então, peço por favor, que todos me ajudem votando um "+" na minha fic aqui neste link:_**

**_ http(**)/foforks(*)com(*)br/2012/04/4%C2%BAcfl-fik-20-robsten-o-fantastico-mundo-e-aqui-the-beginning-1/_**

**_Obrigada!_**

**_._**

**_Agora, com o final de "I AM...", espero me dedicar aos meus outros projetos. Quero compensar os leitores de OTR – 2nd season e postar mto por lá e com urgência! Prometo, okay? =)_**

**_Além disso, tenho outra fanfic em vista e assim que a sinopse estiver fechada, posto nas notas finais de um dos caps de OTR! ;)_**

**_._**

**_Não me matem de saudades! Me visitem em OTR com reviews e mandem MP! Obrigada por compartilhar essa história comigo e uma bjokinha no coração de todos!*.*_**

**_._**

**_N/B:_****_ que final maravilhosoooooooooooo!_**

**_Amei amei amei!_**

**_Gostaria de agradecer a magnífica oportunidade de betar essa história linda e empolgante, principalmente esse final SHOW, principalmente depois de minha prolongada ausência... À minha querida amiga Ana, meus sinceros parabéns pela obra prima! Eu amei fazer parte disso! _**

**_Aos leitores e leitoras, obrigada pelo carinho direcionado a mim também, isso é muito contagiante..._**

**_Pena que acabou... Mas como a fic excelente que "I AM..." é, vai continuar fazendo imenso sucesso, mesmo depois de finalizada!_**

**_Agora vamos aguardar as novidades que Ana nos reserva... Um beijo no coração de todos!_**

**_Lôa_**


End file.
